What Do You Want From Me
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: At eighteen Edward was sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit. It's now six years later, and he has been released four years early. His bail conditions have been set. Home, job, therapy ... Will the small town he is moving to accept him, even after they learn why he was in prison? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go with one of the new stories coming out from us over the next few weeks. This will be a multi-chapter story, and will update once a week.**

 **Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 _At eighteen Edward was sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit. It's now six years later, and he has been released four years early. His bail conditions have been set. He has to find somewhere to live and get a full-time job, both things he has found in a small sleepy town. All he wants to do is keep out of everyone's way and move on with his life. Will this sleepy town of Forks, Washington let him, especially when they find out why he was in prison?_

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Edward POV**

I hear the driver state over the intercom that we're arriving at the stop I need. Reaching up, I take my backpack, which contains all my worldly belongings and make my way to the front of the bus. When I get there, the bus has come to a complete stop.

"Thanks," I mutter as I make my way down the bus stairs.

I drop my bag to the ground as the bus drives off and look around at the place that is about to become my home town. The town seems deadly quiet, but then again it is five in the morning.

I fumble through my pockets taking out the piece of paper that tells me where I am to go.

 _Edward Masen, you are meeting with Chief Swan, at seven a.m., on the fifteenth of August, 2017. Forks Police Station located at 29 Fifth Avenue South. It's located at the center of town, just after the Newton store._

I let out a breath knowing I have two hours to spare. I pick up my bag again and walk along the road.

There isn't much in this city; it almost feels like a ghost town. I have been wandering around, and so far I have seen the Elementary, and Middle school which seem to be joined together and the High School, which is only a few minutes' walk from the other schools.

There are only a few shops and stores, the largest being Newton's, which appears to span three or four storefronts.

Apart for these, there is a doctor's office, dentist, police station, fire station, library, and one diner. It looks as if you don't like the food at the diner, then you are up the creek without a paddle. I walked through several of the streets of houses, seeing that they all look the same—two floors, a white picket fence, and bet they all have two kids and a dog.

I had walked all the way through town, and then back to the police station, in the two hours I had to spare. I have been sitting outside the locked station for a little over twenty minutes before I hear anyone.

"Morning," comes a gruff voice, and I look up to see an older man walking toward me. He has a mustache that reminds me of what I have heard called 'pornstaches' when I was younger. I size him up a little as I stand. It's clear that he is the same height as I am which is six-two, but I have more of a toned build than him. As his eyes flicker to meet mine, I swallow my nerves. Judging by how old he looks, I am taking him to be the person I am meeting this morning … Chief Swan.

"I take it that you are Mr. Edward Masen?"

I nod at him and he sticks out his hand.

"I'm the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan," he says as we shake hands. "Come inside, and we'll get the paperwork done."

I follow him quietly through the doors and into his office.

"I have read your files; it says that on August tenth two-thousand-and-eleven, you were arrested for breaking into Ben Cheney's home and assaulting his wife. You were given ten years, but have been released early after six years for good behavior?"

There is no point in stating again that I found Mrs. Cheney in that physical state when I got to the Cheney residence. No one has ever believed me, I was known as the bad boy and Ben Cheney was the beloved principal and teacher.

"It also says that you pled guilty to the break in, but not to the assault," the Chief says carrying on.

"Why did you break in?"

I tilt my head looking at him and then to the paperwork.

"This is a load of shit. I have been a police officer for more years than you've been alive, if something doesn't ring true then more often than not it isn't."

"Cheney was always on my ass, anything that went wrong or happened he always pointed the finger at me, I was leaving. I just wanted to leave him a gift to remember me by."

"By beating his wife almost to the point of death?"

I glare at the chief but he carries on.

"She had six broken ribs and both wrists. Her face was swollen and she couldn't see for almost three weeks," he says pushing the photos of Mrs. Cheney toward me.

I close my eyes to hold back the bile. I don't need to look at the image, what I saw that night is still embedded in my mind. I have been reminded enough in my dreams without looking at the photos.

"It wasn't me; she was like that … I was just going to spray paint his walls," I am able to say calmly.

The Chief gives me a head nod and looks back down at the paperwork. "You are to have weekly meetings with me, for the next four years. I was thinking as today is Monday, we'll just carry on, same time and day each week."

I nod at him; it's not like I have a choice, and it was a part of my early release conditions that I saw him for the rest of what my sentence would have been.

"Doctor, and Mrs. Cullen are renting out a room, and they are willing to allow you to stay with them. You start work at the school on Wednesday as the caretaker."

I swallow looking at him. "School?"

"Yes."

"But the assault … doesn't that mean I am restricted?"

"In some cases yes, but as it is the high school and we have full CCTV with sound, you shouldn't come into contact with many of the kids, anyway. Come on, I'll run you over to the school and introduce you to Miss Cope."

The Chief stands picking up the paperwork. I jump up picking up my bag and follow him to his patrol car. I hate cop cars, sitting in the back of them always makes me feel closed in. I walk to the back door of the car and wait for him to open it.

"Son, as a rule the only people I have in the back of my car are people I have arrested."

I swallow as he opens the front door for me. I get in and find that my knees are up to my chest, I turn looking at the back seat which looks a lot less claustrophobic now.

A gruff laugh makes me look at the chief, "Sorry son, my daughter was in the seat last, the lever is under the seat. Pull it up and push the seat back."

I follow what he said and let out a breath as I can now move my legs.

It feels like we've only just begun driving when we reach Forks High School. I open the door grabbing my bag as I get out.

"You know that I will be dropping you off at the Cullen's?"

I frown but give a curt nod.

"Then please leave your bag in my car, it's safe."

I look down at my hand. I know it will be safe but my whole life is in this bag; all twenty-fucking-four years of it.

I close my eyes holding back the anger, and fear as I place the bag back down on the seat. I close the door and follow the Chief as he walks in. He leads us to the main office, and I am surprised to see a woman sitting at the desk.

"This is Miss Cope; she's the principal here. Mary, this is Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Masen," she says standing shaking my hand.

Through talking to her I find out that my hours are from eight until five including an hour lunch break. She notes that my main duties will be performed from eight until ten am and then from three until five pm, Monday through Friday.

She also notes that I am required to do the odd weekend shift when needed. My wage is fourteen dollars an hour and I will be paid on a monthly basis.

"Before we do the paperwork, I want to tell you a little about my school," Miss Cope says smiling. She's clearly pleased and proud about her school. "Forks High School ranges from ninth to twelfth grade. We have an average of one-hundred-and-ten students in each grade." I frown a little knowing that's many students, but it seems like a high number for a town this size.

"This school includes the tribal village about forty-five minutes from here. We have around fifty staff members that include office staff, cleaners, lunch room, teachers, and yourself."

Miss Cope tells me a bit more about the school, and all that my job will entail before signing the contract with me. Once that is completed she and the Chief show me around.

The school is only one floor, with about thirty classrooms; there are four student restrooms as well as one for the staff, and two more off the gym hall.

"Your office is this way," she says walking through one of the doors near the larger gym hall.

She leads me to the boiler room that has a small office where the CCTV TVs are up, along with cleaning products.

"This is your locker, where your uniform is kept." She opens it showing me the dark blue jumpsuit.

I try not to frown when I see the jumpsuit because I had to wear one for six years. The idea of putting one on again is not appealing to say the least.

Miss Cope talks nonstop as she walks the chief and me back to the main door. "I believe that is everything, Mr. Masen. I look forward to working with you, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

I shake her hand again before walking back to the patrol car. I get in and the Chief starts the drive. As the town limit passes by, my chest feels tight as I grip the car door handle.

' _Why is he driving me out of town?'_ a small inner voice asks.

' _Because he knows you're not worth the shit you bring._ ' I know this inner voice too well. It has always been a part of me; it's the one that always seems to tell me that I don't belong.

' _I am not the boy I was, and I didn't do anything to deserve going to prison in the first place. I am trying to make something of my life.'_ I repeat to myself.

' _A caretaker in some small ass town, you shouldn't have trusted him, he is the police after all!'_

"The Cullens live on the edge of town in the middle of the woods," the Chief says causing me to open my eyes and look at him.

"Hope you like the wide open space," he adds on lightly. He turns off the main road and drives up a long drive.

I take a deep breath trying to calm my inner monologue.

I feel my mouth slightly drop open as we pull up, outside a large house. I just stare out of the car's front window not moving. The house has been designed to show off the inside stairway while the entire side of the house is made of glass.

"This is the Cullen's home, son."

I pull my eyes from the house to the side seeing the Chief standing there holding my door open.

I get out clutching my bag to my chest and follow the Chief to the front door. He knocks as he peeks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Charlie," a woman says as she opens the door and subsequently her arms as well to hug the chief.

"Hey, Esme," the Chief says hugging her. "This is Edward Masen."

"Hi, I am Esme Cullen, but call me Esme." I nod shaking her outstretched hand.

"Come, in. Do you prefer Edward or Mr. Masen?"

"Edward, please, Ma'am," I answer with a shaky voice.

"Charlie." I look around to see a man coming our way who is a little shorter than me, around six-feet. He has a lean build and blond hair. "Good to see, you, and this must be Edward Masen. I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle," he says stretching out his hand to me.

"Edward," I say stupidly as I shake his hand.

Before anyone can speak, Carlisle's cell rings and he walks away to answer it.

"Edward, would you like something to eat, or would you like me to show you to your room?" Esme asks me sweetly.

I look her over; she is around five-feet-five, and slim with light brown hair that sits at her shoulders. If I were to guess her age, I would say late forties, early fifties. She has a heart-shaped face that makes her look very motherly and loving.

"Charlie, that was about Bella, she had another accident, and is in the ER," Carlisle states.

"What the hell has happened now? I swear I'm thinking of getting her a warning sign," the Chief states, but I can hear the hint of worry that he's trying to hide.

"Well, good luck, son, and I'll see you next week." The Chief pats my arm before walking away with Carlisle.

"Edward, would you like some lunch before I show you around?"

I start to tell her I that am fine, but my stomach rumbles before I can.

"What would you like?" she asks when we enter the kitchen.

I shrug, prison food was not that tasty, and in fact, it was shit, but after eating it for so long my taste buds can put up with anything.

"Have you been to the school to meet Mary yet?" she asks.

"Yes, the Chief took me there first, Ma'am."

Esme stops what she's doing looking at me.

"It's just Esme, dear."

I clear my throat and nod at her.

"Is there any food that you don't like, or are allergic to?" she asks.

"All food is fine," I tell her, not adding that when I was growing up, money was tight, and I had to eat what we could afford or I didn't eat at all. It was the same in prison; you eat what you were given or go without.

It seems to take her no time to make a chicken salad sandwich. "Would like tea, coffee, juice, or water?"

"Coffee, please."

"She comes back with two coffees, and I watch as she puts four sugars into hers."

"I am not sweet enough," she chuckles and I smile at her putting one sugar in my cup.

The rest of lunch passes without Esme or I speaking much. Once the dishes are in the sink, she shows me around the first floor of the house which has a sitting room, kitchen, Carlisle's office, a TV room, dining room, den, and a game room with two partial bathrooms that only have a sink and toilet. She then takes me to the basement where there is a laundry room as well as a large storage area. We then head back up the stairs, to the main floor. She leads me to another staircase that goes upstairs to the second floor, where the guest bedrooms and her and Carlisle's room are located. She directs me to the stairs and we go up to a third level.

"This is your floor," she says when we reach the top of the steps. "You have your own TV room, a bathroom, study, bedroom, and one other room to do with as you please."

I look around. When the Chief said that I was renting a room, I thought he was a talking about a mid-sized bedroom at best. This was an entire area the size of an apartment consisting of five separate rooms.

"I don't think I can afford this," I say gripping my hair. ' _I need a place to live or they will send me back, I don't want to go back'_.

"The rent is six hundred a month and that includes utilities, food, and the use of our truck."

I look at Esme blinking. "Truck?" I really should be inquiring why the hell they are only taking six hundred from me, for all of this.

"Yes, a truck, so you can get to and from work and around town."

"Why only six hundred a month?"

"Is that too much? We can lower it if it is?" she looks at me and smiles. "Edward, Carlisle has a very well-paying job. This house is ours. We are only asking for a small amount because the court said you had to show that you were paying your own way."

I swallow and nod at her. ' _Bull shit_ ' I shake my head trying to stop my inner disbelief. "Thank you," I say and she smiles at me. I return the smile to her as she walks out.

I let out a breath that I seem to having been holding. Right now I don't believe the Cullens are actually this nice, but I need a place. I'll just have to make sure I don't drop my guard around them.

I place my bag on the bed and open it. I take out the one photo I have of my mom and me. My mother passed away while I was inside from Hunters Syndrome. The disease rarely strikes women. The doctor said that less than one in one hundred cases are reported were in women. Women were usually nothing more than a carrier of the disease, but she was the odd one out. She had been ill from it since I was a young boy. My father couldn't cope and left when I was eleven. That's when I started to get into trouble. I tried to cope with my father's abandoning us, and me being her sole caregiver.

I had only been inside six months when I was given the news of her passing; it still hurts me that my stupidity led to her dying alone. She didn't know how sorry I was for breaking into the piece of shit's house. But more so for the trouble and heartache I caused her. I set the photo down next to my bed.

I walk back to my bag and take out the small amount of clothing that I was given upon leaving prison and place them in the top drawer of the dresser in my room. I only have a few books that I set on top of the dresser. I fold my bag and put it under the bed. Looking around, I make sure everything is clean and tidy.

I sit on my bed biting my fingernails as I try to think of what to do. My chest starts to feel tight and I get the feeling of being closed in, so I jump up and walk to the sitting room and flick on the television. Right away, I flick through the channels looking for something to watch that someone else will not bitch and moan about.

I settle on ' _Shark Tank.'_ It is not until ten minutes go by that I frown and then chuckle as I grip my hair. I shake my head not believing that I had forgotten I was out now, and that this was my TV, and my place where no one was going to bitch at me for what I wanted to watch.

I kick off my shoes and lay across the couch as I flip through the channels again, watching whatever I want.

* * *

 **A/N: So just a tad of background, and meeting of a few key players. This will not be a fast burn, by any means. We hope you enjoy this story, and be sure to let us know what you think.**

 **There are a couple other stories coming very soon from us.**  
 **Didn't Have To Be - story based off of a program a Texas school did to help boys without good male role models/fathers, to come have breakfast and a short game/reading time.**  
 **and**  
 **Swan's Dance - story based off a video that went viral of a father who is holding a younger child and comes on stage during a dance recital to help his slightly older child do her dance routine without melting down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Edward POV**

I have been lying here all morning and most of the afternoon. It has been quiet, so when I hear a knock on my door, it makes me jump with fright. I stand up placing my arms at my side.

The knock comes again, this time followed by a voice. "Edward, it is Carlisle, may I come in?"

I close my eyes and blow out a breath. "Yes," I am able to get out with a bit of a tremor.

The door opens, and he looks at me. I see a hint of worry crossing his face before he is able to mask it.

"Esme wanted me to ask if you were joining us for dinner, or do you want to eat up here?"

I pull at my hair unsure of what to do. In prison, I had no choice but to eat in the mess hall. In prison, I was told when to sleep, wake, work, rest, eat, and even shit at times.

"Can I eat up here?" I ask, just wanting to be on my own.

"Of course, Edward, if that is what you would like. Your dinner will be in the kitchen when you are ready."

Carlisle gives me a smile and a little nod before walking back out of my room. As soon as the door closes, I sit back down. I pull at my hair. I know that after six years of living my life one way, it will take time for me to adjust, but I wish I didn't feel so edgy and panicked all the time.

I start to feel hungry around six and head down to the kitchen. I see a plate that has been set aside for me, in the microwave. I grab it along with a bottle of water and walk back up to my room.

I remove the cover and the smell hits me right away, making my mouth water. I feel so overwhelmingly hungry that I start scarfing down the food, not even slowing down to taste it. I finish my meal quickly because we never have much time to eat. I take my dishes back to the kitchen, wash them and put them in the drying rack by the sink.

Even trying not to stay in my prison routine, I am showered, with lights out by ten.

Startled, I wake, sitting straight up. I find it hard to breathe normally and my pant-like breaths are almost painful. I run my hands through my sweaty hair taking in deep breaths, like the prison doctor showed me.

After twenty minutes have passed, and I can still feel my heart racing, I get up and shower. I decide to go for a run, so I put on a pair of shorts and t-shirt before heading out.

As I run along the road, I try to cleanse my mind of my time in prison. All that I can hear are my breaths as I draw them in and let them out; along with the thumping of my feet as they pound the ground.

When I have finished one loop around town, and don't feel any calmer, I just keep running.

I hear a car approaching, and move more onto the shoulder of the road. I only look up as it passes me. Slowing my stride as I see that it's the Chief's patrol car, and it has come to a stop.

"Son," he says as he walks toward me. "Enjoying your morning run?"

I nod at him.

"Are you planning on running every day?"

This time I shrug my shoulders. "I am not sure yet, but maybe."

"How was your first night at the Cullen's?"

I pull on my hair, a little unsure of what he wants from me.

"They said you ate dinner alone," he says when I don't speak.

"Yeah, I just wanted some alone time; I didn't get much of it over the past six years."

"That's understandable, but they are good, nice, decent people." He proclaims with a raised eyebrow. "I need to go, but I'll see you soon, son." The Chief gives me one last nod as he walks back to his car and drives off.

I watch the car drive away and let out a sigh before running back to the Cullen's home. When I arrive, I knock on the door and wait to be let in. Thankfully, Esme opens it almost right away.

"Edward, you live here so there is no need for you to knock."

I give her a sheepish smile, but I still feel unsure about her and this place, too.

"Why don't you go wash up, and I'll get your breakfast ready?" I don't give her a verbal reply, I simply nod at her.

I take my time in the shower, enjoying the warm water, and privacy. It feels like far too long from the last time I showered for more than to get clean.

I get dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and head back down with my hair still wet. Esme places a plate with bacon, eggs, toast, mushrooms, tomatoes, and fried potatoes down in front of me. This time I take my time eating, finding the food very enjoyable. Once I am done, I wash my plate and put it away.

"Edward, dear, if you can come with me, I'll show you the truck."

I tilt my head at her. I know she said that my place came with the use of a truck, but I still can't seem to believe it.

"You only have a short time before you have to meet with Jasper," I keep my facial expression the same.

"Doctor Whitlock," I say and close my eyes having forgotten that I must see a therapist about my _'anger issues.'_

I follow Esme quietly out the back door, and right away I see the truck; it's a black, late fifties, or early sixties Chevy Pickup truck. For its age, it looks pretty decent.

"This was my first vehicle, way back in the early seventies; it brought me a lot of happy times, and hopefully it will bring you some, too."

I feel my throat dry up even after swallowing the dryness that is there. "Esme, maybe you should keep this, and give it to one of your kids."

I watch as hurt flash in Esme's eyes, and I instantly feel bad.

"Carlisle and I were never able to have kids," she tells me with a weak smile. "Due to past domestic violence issues, adoption was not a choice for us either."

I am a little taken back with what she said, and it makes me feel even more wary. I worry that she even knows why I was sent to prison. If she doesn't, will she freak out and demand that I leave when she finds out? Esme places a hand on my arm, looking at me softly.

"The closest thing I have to a daughter is Bella."

When she says the name Bella, Esme's whole face lights up and I can see she truly loves this girl.

"Maybe you should hold on to this for her then?" I state not wanting her to give me anything she may regret later. I frown when Esme starts chuckling.

"Bella has failed her driving test three times now. Every one of them has ended with her crashing the car."

I look at Esme with shock but soon find myself chuckling softly.

"The fact that she's the Chief of police's daughter makes it that much funnier," she adds.

This time my laughter comes out very loud as Esme chuckles gently along with me.

"You had better get going before you are late," she says as she hands the keys over to me.

I look at my appointment letter and see that Doctor Whitlock is in the same office as the doctor in town. I drive there slowly. It has been a long time since I was last behind a wheel, other than the initial test I had to take at my release to get my license back. After five minutes or so, I am glad to find that it's true just like riding a bike, once you learn you never forget. As that thought passes in my brain, the Chief's daughter comes to mind making me chuckle again.

I park the truck and take a few moments to psych myself up enough to go in.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Doctor Whitlock at eleven," I say to the woman behind the desk.

"Name?" she says in a bored tone.

"Edward Masen."

"Fill out these forms, and I'll let him know that you have arrived."

I take the clipboard with the forms from her and walk away to one of the seats.

' _Over the last four weeks, have you felt sad for no reason?'_

Of course I have been sad, I was in prison – well, that's a reason, so no.

' _Over the last four weeks, have you thought of harming yourself or others?'_

I tick _no_. I am not a violent person. I mean, sure I got into fights at school, but it was never anything big; and I never wanted to hurt anyone very badly. As for when I was in prison, I had some shaky months at the very beginning where I had no choice but to fight, and that ended as soon as _they_ let me be. I never started any of those fights; I only defended myself. As for harming myself, that's even a bigger _no_. I hate pain, and don't enjoy it in any capacity.

' _Over the past four weeks, have you had suicidal thoughts?'_

Again, I tick no.

' _Over the last few weeks, have you felt nervous, anxious, or panicky?'_

I rub my head a little as my chest seems to get tighter in just reading the question. Should I put _yes_? Will he think I am a loony toon and send me to the mental hospital? That would be worse than prison. But if I put _no_ , and he finds out that I lied, that may send my ass back to prison.

I close my eyes quickly ticking the yes box. I open my eyes and move on to the next question.

"Mr. Masen."

I look up to see a man studying me. I stand up, but feel slightly afraid of him. He is a few inches shorter than I am, but has a similar build. His dirty blond, curly hair falls to his ears, but it's the vibe that he gives off that has me on edge. Then there are the tattoos and scars that I can clearly see on his bare arms. He looks like a Silent Assassin.

"You can finish those forms in my office," he carries on.

In prison, I was always wary of being with people or places that would get me into trouble, and that's how I feel right now. I look around the quiet sitting room, seeing that there is no one around except for the woman I spoke with earlier. There is no way out, and if I get into a fight with this guy I won't be walking away.

"Hold my calls, Tanya," the Silent Assassin says as he moves off.

"Mr. Masen?" My eyes go back to his and see that he is looking at me with some worry.

"I'm coming," I mutter walking toward him.

"Please take a seat," he says pointing at a chair.

As soon as I sit down, my leg starts to bounce and my hand goes into my hair pulling it.

"I am Dr. Whitlock, but you can call me Jasper."

I nod at him still feeling uneasy.

"What should I call you?"

"Edward."

The Silent Assassin nods and picks up a notepad.

"I know this is only the fifth day since you were released from prison, and two and a half of them were spent on a bus. But how does it feel to be a free man?"

"It's all right; I have a place to stay, a job, and the Chief seems okay."

The Silent Assassin just nods at me again. "What's your plan for while you are stationed here?"

I frown a little as I wonder what he means.

"Are you planning on making friends? Completing a part-time college course? Finding something of interest to occupy your free time?"

I shake my head. "I just want to keep my head down, stay out of trouble, and stay out of everyone's way."

The Silent Assassin's head moves to the side as he tilts it. "That doesn't sound like much of a life. Edward, you're only twenty-four – you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I spent six years in prison on an assault charge; no one is going to want to get to know me."

"Do you really believe that?"

I nod, looking to the ground and pulling my hair. "I'm a lowlife" I mutter out.

"Let me see your forms," the Silent Assassin says.

I hand them over, and my leg bounces as he looks them over.

"How often do you feel anxious or feel as if you are having a panic attack?"

"Few times a day?" I say with a shrug.

"Do you know what brings them on?"

I shake my head.

"Sometimes, it's good to write these things down such as what you were doing, thinking, feeling; so we can find the trigger."

Even without looking at him, I know he's looking at me because I can feel his stare and it is unnerving me. But what can I say? I've never disclosed my feelings in any capacity, to anyone. As for writing them down, that's not something I am good at. Usually, I write the same way I talk, using as little words as possible.

The Silent Assassin spends well over an hour talking to me. He seems to talk more than I do, and I'm okay with that. Before he ends our time, he asks me to return in two weeks' time. He also gives me a notepad, a pen, and a bottle of anti-anxiety tablets.

I drive straight back to the Cullen's, going to my room, where I spend the rest of the night.

 **~WDYWFM~**

My alarm wakes me at six and I head out for a run. I am about halfway through it when I feel someone behind me. My ability to sense others near me is one that increased in prison. I spin running backward to take a look at who it is. I feel relaxed seeing that a girl is running a ways behind me. I turn back around and keep running.

When I get home, I take a quick shower and get dressed before heading to the kitchen. It feels odd helping myself to these people's food, but I am hungry. As I move to the counter, I see a lunch box with my name on a piece of paper on top of it.

 _~ Edward, I packed a lunch for you. There are some pancakes in the oven, please help yourself. Have a good day, Esme ~_

I open the lunch box and see two sandwiches, fruit, candy, chips, and water. I walk to the oven and take the pancakes out and hum as I eat them.

I get to the school a few minutes early, but Mrs. Cope seems to have beaten me.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Morning, Mrs. Cope."

"It's Mary, dear," she raises her eyebrow and keeps it there until I nod at her.

"This is your set of keys for the school," she hands me a large set.

She opens the door and we both walk in. "The kids are not back until Monday; teachers, and other staff will be here tomorrow and Friday. Today, I just need you to make sure everything's clean and make a list of anything that needs to be repaired."

I again nod at her.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office."

I do what Mary asks of me and am able to get most of the things that needed to be fixed taken care of.

I yawn, feeling tired as I walk in the door at the Cullen's house.

"Edward! Dinner is just getting set out," Carlisle says with a smile. "Why don't you join us tonight?"

I pull at my hair, but nod at him. I feel the tightness in my chest almost right away as I walk into the kitchen.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I ask quickly.

"Yes, Edward, this is your home, too," Carlisle says as I walk to the sink.

I take one of my tablets out of the bottle, put it in my mouth and sip the water. I close my eyes, doing my relaxing breathing technique. I start to feel my heart slow down and I open my eyes turning back around to Esme and Carlisle who are both wearing shocked and worried faces.

Esme clears her throat as she shuffles to her seat. "How was your first day, Edward?"

"It was alright," I mumble. I sit down and start to eat.

"What did Mary have you do?" Esme tries again.

"Mostly clean and fix things." I keep my head down hoping that she will hear in my voice that I don't want to talk.

"Did you enjoy it?"

I sigh but nod. "It's quiet. I like the quiet."

I quickly eat the rest of my meal before she can ask another question. "This was lovely," I say jumping up and grabbing my dishes. I make my way to the sink, washing and putting them in the drying rack.

"Thank you, and goodnight."

"Edward," Esme calls as I can hear her following me, so I stop and turn back to her.

"I am doing laundry, so if you need anything washed, just leave it down there and I'll do it for you." I nod at her.

When I get to my room, I change into bedclothes, gather all of my dirty clothes and take them downstairs. The last thing I want is for her to come up and talk to me some more.

I am a little surprised in the morning to find my clothes washed, dried, ironed, and neatly folded sitting outside of my door. I put them away and head out for my morning run. Just as the day before, there is a girl running again. Only this time, she's in front of me and doesn't seem to notice me until I pass her. She yelps jumping and stumbles to the ground. I stop but stay a few feet away from her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks up at me with her hand covering her heart.

"I'm fine," she chuckles, "sorry," she carries on standing up. "Hi …"

I close my eyes knowing that she is about to start talking to me so I cut her off.

"Pay more attention when you are running," I say and turn back around and continue my run.

I am not here to make friends. I am sure as soon as they find out about my past they won't want to get to know me anyway, so what's the point in even trying?

* * *

 **A/N: So he is clearly going to have some issues adapting to things outside of prison, but he will get there. Let us know what you think of how things are going.  
We plan to post every week on Monday, and since we are currently working on chapter 7, we should be able to maintain our posting schedule without too much delay or hardship.  
We want to say a HUGE thanks to all of the reviews we got for the first chapter. Between all the sites we post at combined over a hundred reviews, and PMs. THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Edward POV**

Due to putting my clean clothes away and stopping when the girl fell, I get to the school at ten past eight.

"Sorry," I say to Mary as I jog in. "I'll work late to make up for it."

Mary shakes her head at me. "Its fine, Edward, don't worry," she says with a smile.

"Yo, Mary!" gets yelled making me turn my head to see a giant walking toward us. This guy must be six-foot-eight and he is built like a brick shit house.

"Emmett, lower your voice," Mary says right away and then turns to me. "Edward, this is Emmett McCarty, but everyone just calls him Emmett, he's the coach. Emmett sadly can't tell time, his 'five minutes' last for hours, and he has never once in his five years of working here been on time."

I look back at Emmett who is grinning away.

"Come on, Mary, I was late every day I attended school here as a student, too."

"I know, but what I don't get is how your wife Rose can be on time, and you can't. You do still live in the same house don't you?"

"Of course we do, but I am a growing boy. I need to eat a large, healthy breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know."

"Whatever; Emmett, this is Edward, our new custodian."

"Hi," Emmett says sticking out his hand. I shake it and give him a smile.

"I am going to the gym and do some work," Emmett says walking off.

"That would be a first, Emmett," Mary states to his retreating body.

He doesn't turn back, but barks out a large booming laugh.

"Go and get changed, and then I will introduce you to the rest of the staff," Mary tells me.

I put on the jumpsuit and meet Mary, who shows me around the school again.

In the first room we come to, I see a tall Barbie-like blonde standing in it. "Edward, this is Rose McCarty, Emmett's wife. Rose teaches mathematics. Rose, this is Edward, the new custodian. By the way, your husband just arrived."

Rose rolls her eyes as she walks to us. "Hi," she says holding out her hand.

I shake her hand as she smiles at me.

"Welcome, and don't trust Emmett, he's always up to something or plotting some kind of trouble. He's worse than the kids."

I just look at Rose as she talks. When I don't say anything, she walks away and continues with whatever it was that she was doing when we came in.

Mary takes me around every class and introduces me, but I have forgotten most of their names already.

I frown when we walk into the gymnasium. As we walk through the door, my mouth drops open. The giant guy, Emmett, is fighting with a small woman, who looks like an elf. There's no way this woman is taller than five feet.

"I want access right before lunch!" the elf yells and the giant moves back like he is afraid of her.

"Alice, I need it for the guys," the giant all but whines.

"The girls can't do cheerleading right after lunch, besides that's my drama class time, so the gym is mine from eleven until one!"

"Alice! Emmett!" Mary yells rubbing her head. "Don't make me send you to your corners and call your parents!"

They both pout at Mary saying 'sorry' at the same time.

"Alice, this Edward, he is our new custodian. Edward, this is Alice Whitlock, the cheerleading coach and drama teacher."

The elf bounces over to me with a large smile.

"Hi," she says looking me up and down. "Mary," she whines. "The jumpsuit ... really? We talked about this; can I please get him pants and a shirt instead?"

I feel my head nod along with the elf's as she gives Mary puppy-dog eyes.

"We'll see," Mary says before we walk back out to the hallway.

She walks me back to her office where two women are sitting. "Tia, Jessica, this is Edward, the new custodian. Edward, Tia is the school nurse and Jessica is the office secretary."

Both of the women smile and giggle as they wave at me.

After talking for a few more minutes, I walk away from Mary and head back to the boiler room to get on with my work. I stay for the extra time that I was late, and then head home. Again, Carlisle and Esme get me to join them for dinner when I arrive.

Friday comes fast and goes much the same as the previous days have gone. I go out for my morning run, seeing the same girl is running, too. I then wash and have breakfast before heading to the high school. I get on with my work only talking with the other staff when they speak to me. I head home spending twenty minutes having dinner with Esme and Carlisle before going to my room.

During the weekend, I only see the running girl on Saturday, but both days after I run, I am able hide out in my room.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk into the police station at five to seven on Monday morning.

"Edward," the Chief says as he brings out my paperwork. "You've been here a week. Have you encountered any problems?"

"No, everything seems to be fine," I answer.

"Have you broken any laws that I should be aware of?"

"Nope," I say shaking my head.

"Is that a _no_ to breaking them, or are you saying I shouldn't be aware of them?" he asks with a stern voice.

My mouth drops open as I look at him, and his mustache twitches a little before he chuckles.

"I'm just pulling your leg and believe me nothing gets past me."

I nod at him but find it hard to relax. "Jasper said you attended your first meeting and have made a second appointment with him."

I again nod at him.

"Just know that sometime it can take years before you see the benefits of therapy. Okay, you have met the standards, and your check has come through for your inheritance." He says and passes an envelope to me. I open it and see that it's for four thousand dollars.

"Thank you," I say putting it in my pocket.

The Chief nods and passes me the paperwork to sign.

"I'll let you get off to work then," he says smiling.

I give him a forced smile back as I get up.

I arrive at the school a few minutes early and see that it is as quiet as normal. I walk down to the boiler room, put on the jumpsuit and then head back upstairs and do my rounds.

As I walk back into the hallway, my mouth drops open as it is now filled with kids chatting and laughing as they gather there.

As I walk down the hallway, every set of eyes fall on me. The chatting and laughter seems to dull to whispers. I roll my hands into fists as I take a deep breath. They all stare and whisper about me; fucking high school is the same as it always was, full of bitches and dicks. A loud bang makes everyone including me turnaround. I see the running girl is on the ground with her books scattered all over. All of a sudden the whole place erupts into laughter.

"Bella!" Mary yells as she jogs to the running girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, looks like I beat my record," the running girl chuckles as she picks up her books. Her face slowly turns a deeper shade of red and I am sure it's because everyone is still laughing.

"Everyone, knock it off and go to your homeroom class, to get your schedules for this year!" Mary demands with a harsh authoritative voice making the kids scatter away as some continue to chuckle.

The running girl stands and her eyes flick to mine. She gives me a weak smile as the flush on her face starts to return to normal.

"I had better get to homeroom, too," she says as her eyes move from me to Mary.

"Okay, my door is always open, Bella. Try not to have any more accidents today. I think Charlie will arrest me if you get hurt on your first day of school."

I gulp knowing now that running girl must be the Chief's daughter.

"He knows what I am like," running girl says sounding like she's joking, but I can hear the embarrassment in her words.

Running girl puts her head down and walks past me. "Morning, Mr. Masen," she whispers and before I can say anything, she's halfway down the hall.

"She's such a lovely girl; one of our best students."

I turn looking at Mary with a frown.

"Let her alone if you find her any place she's not meant to be."

"What?" I ask looking back down the now empty hallway.

"Bella is ... how should I say this, a special child. She's very smart, shy, a bit of a loner, and her father is the Chief of Police, which doesn't make the other students want to befriend her. Then there's her past ... issues, even after all these years, you can still see the fear that has been left behind. So, if you come across her hiding out, with her lunch or when she has a free period, just let her be, but only her."

Before I can ask anything, Mary is walking off.

I shake my head but get on with what I am meant to do.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am cleaning up the outside of the school when I hear laughing. I turn my head see a group of girls walking with their arms linked toward me.

"Hi," the middle one says as her eyes rake over me. "I take it, you like our cheerleading uniforms?" she asks as she places her hands on her hips.

"You four should be in class," I say turning my head from them.

The girl chuckles. "Rumor has it that you killed some poor girl at your high school?"

I sigh a little walking away from them.

"So, is it true?" The girl asks as she follows me.

I don't answer her as I move to the next garbage can to empty it.

"Come on, you can tell me," she carries on as her hand touches me.

I move out of her reach and turn to glare at her.

"Lauren, we should go," one of the other girls with her says taking a step back.

"Why?" Lauren asks as she smirks at them. She turns back to me. "You are good looking, and look like you're packing. You even have the bad boy vibe leaping off you; I could be so good for you." She winks. "Call me," she says putting a piece of paper in the palm of my hand.

I close my eyes taking a deep breath. When I open them, I head to Mary's office. The last thing I need is for some stupid ass teen girl making up shit about me and causing trouble.

I walk into the office and look at the woman at the desk. "Hi," I say slowly as I try to remember file girl's name. "Ah, is Mary here?" I ask deciding that this woman's name is unimportant.

The woman picks up her phone and presses a button. "Mary, Edward is here to see you." She nods at the phone and places it down.

"She said to have you just go on in."

I walk away from the desk and into Mary's office.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Mary asks as I close the door.

"Yes and no. I was approached by four girls. One made a play for me, and handed me her number, after trying to touch me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable."

The horror that flashes in Mary's eyes makes me start rethinking telling her.

Mary puts her hand out for the paper.

"Mary, I swear, I didn't encourage her. I walked away, and she followed me." I stop and pull at my hair. "Please don't call this in. I can't go back to prison over this."

Mary holds her hand up. "Edward, we have full cameras in and around the entire school, with audio. You have nothing to fear, you are doing the right thing." She looks down at the piece of paper and shakes her head looking disgusted. "Not to mention, this student, Lauren, has done things like this before. I'll deal with her, but I should make note of telling you that intimate relationships with students is frowned upon."

I shrug a little. "I don't plan on making friends with any of them, never mind being intimate."

Mary nods at me, and clicks on her computer.

"Where were you when this happened?" Mary asks.

"Outside by the gym doors." I watch as her screen shows me working, and the four girls coming over to me.

"Okay, thank you, Edward. I'll have this dealt with immediately," Mary declares as soon as the feed is over. She picks up her phone.

"Jessica, call Lauren, Brittany, Kate, and Bree to the office, I want them in here right away. I walk out the door going back to work.

At lunchtime, I make my way down to the boiler room. I am almost to my office when a noise catches my attention.

"Hello?" I call as I walk down the hallway. "You're not meant to be down here." I carry on hoping whoever it is will come out.

"Hi." I stop in my tracks seeing it's running girl standing there looking worried. "I normally eat my lunch here, before it was made into your office. I swear I won't disturb you, and I always clean up after myself, too," the girl says quickly as she shakes a little.

I sigh but remember what Mary said this morning about her. "Fine," I mutter. "But don't leave your things lying around, and don't bring anyone else down here."

I start to walk away but stop when I hear a footfall behind me. "I'm, Bella," she says putting her hand out for me.

"I know," I reply without taking her hand.

She drops her hand when it's clear I am not going to take it.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Masen."

I watch her as she walks back to her hidey hole. I shake my head and walk into my office.

I open up the lunch that Esme made for me, eating it as I fill out the forms from my morning work.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen."

My head snaps up in time to see the running girl – Bella, walking up the stairs.

My eyes go to the screen as I watch her quietly make her way to her locker. Once there, she gets out a load of books and starts to walk to her next class. Not once while doing this, did she speak with anyone, and no one tried to talk to her either.

I lean back on my chair finding that a little odd. From what I've seen of the Chief he seems confident and friendly, but his daughter is shy and reserved.

As soon as the hallway is clear, I make my way to the dining hall and start to clean up. One thing is for sure, teens are disgusting, and lazy creatures. There are numerous trays and food left on the tables despite posters asking them to clean their trays before leaving.

The food has the same smell as it did at my old high school. Ironically, prison food tastes better than this does, not a lot, but still better.

I let out a long breath when the school is once again clear of the teen population. I walk outside to check on the parking lot, but when I arrive, I notice running-girl-Bella, is sitting on the steps.

I am about to talk to her and ask why she's hanging around the school when the Chief's car pulls up next to her.

"Sorry, Bella," he says as he gets out the car. "Hello, Edward, I hope the students all welcomed you?"

I nod at him and my eyes flicker to Bella who doesn't look overly happy to be getting into the patrol car.

"I need to get this one home; see you later, Edward."

I frown a little more as I watch them drive off.

"Yo, Eddie!"

I turn seeing the giant and the Barbie walking toward me.

"You wanna come over to our place on Saturday to watch the game?" he yells, still a few feet away from me.

My eyes go between him and his wife.

"You are welcome to come over, Edward, there are going be a few others there."

I swallow as I pull my hair.

"I'm not sure."

I know there's no point in making friends because as soon as they find out about my past they will not want to know me.

"Look, Eddie, we know you were in prison. The Chief and the Doc both give you their seal of approval and that's all we need."

I just look at him unsure of how to feel that I have people who have been talking about me.

"Edward, this is a small town; there were rumors before you arrived. As for Carlisle, well, if you were a danger in any way, you wouldn't be in his home. Not to mention Charlie wouldn't have let you step foot in this town, that's how we know we can trust you," Barbie says giving the giant a look.

"You invited Edward to the game, right?"

I turn and see the elf walking toward us.

"We have," Barbie answers. "Why the long face, Alice?"

"I had to remove Lauren from the cheerleading team for being a skank."

"She hit on you again?" Barbie yells at the giant.

"No, this time it was Eddy boy," he laughs loudly.

"Keep yourself away from that one; you'll more than likely get an STD just by looking at her," Barbie says with a wag of her finger.

I watch her, the giant, and the elf all walk away.

"Fucking crazy teachers," I mutter to myself as I walk back inside the school.

I am feeling even more tired when I clock out. My feet ache as I walk into the Cullen's.

"Hi," I say as Esme appears.

"Hi, Edward, it's just you and me. Carlisle is working a shift in the emergency department tonight."

I nod following her into the kitchen.

"How was work?" she asks as she turns her back on me.

"It was okay," I shrug a little. "I got hit on by a girl named Lauren."

Esme turns looking at me with horror.

I swallow and again feel the need to defend myself, but before I can talk, Esme is speaking.

"Take no note of her, Edward. But I would advise to keep clear of her, and maybe tell Charlie about the encounter. She and her mother are not ones to tell the truth."

I nod at her.

"The elf and Barbie teachers both said similar things," I say clearing my throat finding it odd that she believes me.

Esme looks at me. "Barbie and the elf?" she asks pulling her brow together.

"Barbie's the math teacher married to the giant."

"Oh, Rose and Emmett, that would make the elf Alice, the drama teacher?"

I nod at her.

"They are all very nice; they're a little older than you, but not by much. You should hang out with them; they would be good friends to have."

I clear my throat. "They asked me over for the game on Saturday."

Esme smiles and her face looks happy for me, and in that second, I can see my mother looking back at me. I close my eyes as I start to feel sad.

"I'll go call the Chief," I say walking quickly away from her.

I get to my room, pick up the phone and dial his number.

"Chief Swan," he says right away and I let out a breath.

"It's Edward, Chief," I say feeling myself shake a little.

"Hi, son, is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was talking to Esme, and she advised me that I should talk to you. A student, a girl named Lauren, hit on me when I was working today. I swear that I walked away, and went to see Mary immediately after, who dealt with it. Still, Esme said to call you so that you know she hit on me and gave me her phone number." I say all in one breath.

I frown when the Chief starts to laugh.

"Well, I figured it would be a few days before she tried something. Thank you for telling me; normally, I wouldn't need to know this kind of thing; but since it's Lauren, I am glad you told me. Be sure to tell me anything, even if it seems insignificant if she does something, right away. She and her mother is quite frankly, a bunch of trouble, looking for their next victim."

I nod even if he can't see it. "Okay, I will," I say as I hang up.

Esme calls me down for dinner and we eat in silence as usual, and again I am in bed with the lights out at ten.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Hi, Mr. Masen."

I turn my head and see running-girl-Bella jogging next to me.

"I wanted to ask you something," she carries on, and I come to a stop and look at her.

"I wanted to learn kickboxing, and self-defense."

I tilt my head to the side wondering why she is asking me this.

"Could you teach me?"

"What? What makes you think I would know?" I ask in more of a shout than a normal tone of voice.

"You look like you work out," running-girl-Bella says softly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it."

Before I can say anything back to her, she runs off. I shake my head catching her easily.

"Why don't you ask the giant for help?"

"He holds a class on the weekends, but there are a lot of kids from school who go." She stops and looks at me. I am a little shocked that she knew right away who I was talking about. "I spend enough time with them at school. I don't want to spend extra time with them on the weekend, too."

I sigh and pull at my hair. "I don't think I can help you; sorry."

She gives me a smile and a small nod. "It's fine, no worries," she says as she runs across the yard to a house.

I start running past as she walks through the door.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is a little more about Bella. What are your thoughts on Edward so far, and the typical gang? We are excited over the response to this story, and thank you all so much for the reviews, and messages.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 4**

Edward POV

My first week at work seems to follow the same pattern as the first day. I wake up early, take a run, and at some point come across running girl when she is near the end of her run. Each time she gives me a quiet hello and goodbye as she heads off into her home. The rest of my run is spent alone on the open road. When I get back home I take a shower, dress, and eat the breakfast Esme has left for me. I drive to school and do my work without talking to anyone. At lunchtime, I hide out in my office eating the lunch that Esme makes for me. Running girl always comes down to eat her lunch, only saying a quick hello and goodbye as she passes my door. Thankfully, she leaves the corner she sits in clean. I complete my shift again not speaking to anyone and head home. I join Esme and sometimes Carlisle, at dinner before hiding in my room for the rest of the night. Just like I want, my days are spent alone and seem to be that other than Carlisle, Esme, and running girl, are the only people who seem to speak to me the most, and that's only one or two words.

It's the weekend, and I am happy to get away from the noise and chatter of the school halls. I am a little lost though on what I should do with my day.

"Are you off to watch the game with the others?" Esme asks eagerly.

I already decided that that was a bad idea. There's no point in making friends. They'll just drop me as soon as they find out what I was in prison for. I know they have said that they trust the Chief and Carlisle, but I doubt they'd feel the same if they knew why I was convicted.

I shake my head at her as I start to speak. "No. I thought I would go for a hike instead."

She looks sad but nods at me after a few seconds.

I give her a wave and walk out of the house.

There is a part of me that wants to stay in my room like I did last weekend, but I know that's not the best idea. Besides, after six years of not being able to walk around free, I know that I need to retrain myself to the openness of the outside world.

I walk along the road that's a lot busier than it is when I am on my run. I hear a few "Hellos," as I walk by, but I don't stop to chat with anyone.

I get to the edge of the forest and head in; hoping that no one will be here and I can have outside quiet time.

I am about a half hour into the forest when I can hear someone's footfalls. I look around as I keep walking, keeping an eye open for whom, or what is in here with me. It's not long until I see someone in front of me with a large backpack.

"Great," I mutter making the person jump and spin around, and I clearly now see that it's running girl.

"Mr. Masen," she gasps.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask, feeling a little upset that again, she is somewhere in which I thought I would be alone.

"Eh, well, you are behind me, and I am out for my run before you, so maybe it's you that's following me," she bites back making me shrug.

"On that note," I say moving off to the right of where she is, "these woods are big enough for two people to be in without being anywhere near each other."

"Mr. Masen?" I stop and turn my head to look at her.

"Are you're looking to be alone?"

I give her a nod and then start walking again.

"Mr. Masen."

I sigh, and this time, turn fully and just look at her.

"I am heading to my quiet spot … no one goes there besides me, and —" She stops and bites her lip. "It's rather peaceful; if you follow me, I'll show it to you."

I just look at her; it's clear the place she is going to will be quiet, and I want to be alone.

She holds up her hand. "I am just going there to read and draw. I won't talk; you'll have quiet. It'll be as if I'm not there." Her words almost sound pained, and that has me puzzled because for what I have seen, she is as much of a loner as I am. "I just think you'd like it … but never mind. Have a nice day, Mr. Masen."

Running girl walks away and I sigh as I look around, only seeing more trees.

"Wait," I call feeling unsure what I am doing. "Show me this place," I say, knowing that if she does annoy me, I can always leave.

She nods at me and starts to walk. I stay a few paces behind her. We walk for about an hour when she smiles at me. "We're here," she says moving into a brighter part of the forest.

I follow her feeling stunned that we've come to a little meadow. It's about the size of a football field. Near the opposite end is a rundown, cottage-type building.

"This is nice," I say making running girl smile just a little.

"There is a bucket along with toilet paper, in the cabin, in case you need to go. Just bury it afterwards," she states.

I nod at her sitting down near the middle of the meadow. My eyes flicker to running girl, who is off to my left. I watch as she pulls out what appears to be a notepad, and then pencils. I keep watching her until she starts drawing. When it's clear that she's keeping her word about not talking, I lie down on the grass and just look up at the sky.

I close my eyes, simply to enjoy being here, being free. I am shocked when I wake up. I'm aware that a few hours have passed as I try to get my bearings. I again hear as if someone's walking towards me. I leap up, taking on a fighting stance only for running girl to look at me, in fear.

"Sorry," I say trying to relax, thankful that I didn't throw any punches.

"Sorry," she barely speaks. "Just thought you would like something to eat and drink. I brought enough … anyway, here." She bends down placing something by my feet, turns and then just about runs back to her spot.

I run my hand over my face as my heart slows down. I crouch down looking to see a bottle of water, two ham sandwiches, potato chips, and a bag of cookies.

My eyes flicker back over to where she is, seeing that she's eating with her head down. I pick up the food and water walking over to where she is.

"Thank you," I start off, her eyes glance up at me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were sleeping. I thought you heard me walking toward you," she stops and rolls her eyes. "You heard me, of course, but I thought you knew it was me."

I sigh and crouch down so that I am not towering over her. "I am just a little edgy still. In prison, I had to be on guard all the time, and quick to defend myself, or take a heavy beating."

As I talk, I feel a little weary that not only am I telling her how I feel, but there seems to be an understanding there, and it's an understanding that she seems too young for.

"I understand." She admits. "I feel panicked sometimes, too. I mean, you've scared me half to death twice now. I just wish I knew how to fight, and then instead of crapping myself, I would get into a defense mode like you did —" She stops talking but I feel that she's left something unsaid.

I nod at her when clearly she is done talking. I am relieved to hear that I didn't upset or scare her too badly. Which would be a bad thing, more so because she's the Chief's daughter, and I am sure his happy, relaxed, attitude towards me, would disappear.

"The food," I say feeling shitty that she gave me so much. Even though I want to eat this, she's just a teen, and I shouldn't be taking food from her.

"Please take it. I always make too much." She points down and I see that she has two more sandwiches, several bottles of water, potato chips, and even more cookies. I give her a small smile as I again nod.

"I'll eat it on my way out. Thanks for showing me this place. If you don't mind, I would like to come back sometime?"

She frowns. "You can come here anytime, and you are free to stay longer if you like."

I shake my head at her. "I didn't bring anything with me, and I am actually a little bored." I tell her truthfully wishing I had thought this day out a little better. But then again, I don't have much that I could've brought with me.

"I have some extra paper and pens, books, and my iPod; you are free to use any of them."

I look as she pulls the items out of her bag.

I pick up the iPod, looking at the music she has downloaded.

"There are some good choices in here," I tell her a little surprised that she has so many songs that I like.

"You are free to use it, if you want to stay a little longer."

My eyes flicker to hers, but they seem to not hold any sign that she's attracted to me; instead, there's just the warmth of understanding.

"If you're sure?" I ask and she only gives me a nod as she picks up her sketch pad.

My eyes flicker to it, seeing that she has drawn what looks like the meadow, only a darker version. As I keep looking at the details of it, my heart seems to connect. I can feel the emotions of the picture. It's as if the meadow is struggling to let the light in. The meadow is beautiful, but almost appears to be haunted by itself. The light around the edges of the tree line give the picture a feeling of hope, but still there is a disparaging feeling of how to get that lightness to the center. It's like it wants to be seen, heard, shared with others, but the trees are trapping it in, keeping out the light.

It's almost as though she has put some of how I feel into a drawing on paper. My eyes flicker to her to see she is not looking anywhere but at her page. I take a seat and put in the earphones and switch on the first song. I start to eat but my eyes seem to stay on her hand watching as she continues to draw. No time seems to have passed when she signs her name at the bottom.

"That's amazing," I stutter as I drop the left earphone from my ear.

"Thank you," she says as she takes it out of her sketch book, and passes it to me. I take it, looking at it more carefully.

There is so much emotion in this drawing: fear, loneliness, panic. There's also an echo of hope, as if, even being trapped, and not seeing a way out, there's light around the edge of the page. As a whole, it gives the illusion that all is not lost, there is still hope.

"You are good at drawing," I say handing the picture back to her, but she shakes her head.

"You can keep it."

I look at it and then back to her.

She smiles a little. "Take it as a welcome gift."

I swallow and nod at her.

"Thank you."

My eyes flicker to her as she starts to clean up. "Are you leaving now?"

She nods at me. "Yeah, I need to get home, and get started on dinner for my dad and me."

I stand cleaning up my own mess. Running girl hands me the bag she brought to put the trash in. When everything is back to normal, I hand over her iPod.

"Thank you for letting me use it."

"It's okay, you can hold on to it if you like. I have another one."

I shake my head at her. "No, it's okay."

She takes it and places it in the backpack. As she goes to put it on her back, my hand touches hers.

"I'll take the bag … you carried it here."

She smiles a little at me. "It's okay; I always bring it with me."

"That may be so, but I would like to carry it back as a way of saying thank you."

She nods and hands me the bag. I pass her my picture so that I can put it on my back and then take my picture back. We walk back out of the forest, and I walk with her until we get to her home, before I pass the bag back to her.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Masen," she says and pulls at her hair.

"Edward," I say in a whisper, making her frown at me. "Just call me Edward," I tell her more clearly.

"Okay, if you call me Bella?" She holds out her hand; this time I take it.

"I am not good with names, it may take me awhile to remember," I admit to her.

"That's okay. Have a good night, Edward."

"You, too, Bella." I walk away heading home.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I wake up on Sunday and head out for my run. As I pass the Chief's house, my eyes glance there. It looks quiet, like normal, but I have a feeling running girl—Bella—is awake. Yesterday was the first time in ages that I listened to music—good music. It wasn't until last night that it hit me … I missed it. I almost wished that I had kept Bella's iPod. It's not just the music that I missed – it was the connection to my mother through music. Before she became ill, she was a music lover. She was able to play a few instruments, and she even taught me. She had the voice of an angel when she sang. My head turns back around as I loop back toward the Cullens' house. I hope that the check I placed in the bank last week has cleared.

When I get home, I call the automated bank number, and confirm that the inheritance check has cleared. With the money I had in my prison account, and the inheritance, I have a little over eight-thousand dollars available. I quickly wash and meet Esme in the kitchen.

"Is there a place in town that sells iPods and laptops?" I ask as I sit down eating the plate of food she has put in front of me.

"There's Clinton's Outlet Sales right outside of town, but I'm not sure how up-to-date they are."

"Okay, thanks, I'll try there first." I clear my throat making her look at me. "My inheritance check cleared, and my other money finally transferred from the prison system account. I can pay you for this month and then next month's rent tomorrow when I can get the cash from the bank."

"There's no rush—" Esme starts off, but I shake my head stopping her.

"No. I'd rather pay in advance than later; you are my landlord."

She seems to sigh, and I'm not sure if it's because she knows I won't back down, or the fact that she can see that I am still not letting her in as a friend.

"Thanks for breakfast."

I wash my plate and then head out. I take the truck and drive to Clinton's on the far edge of the town.

I walk in and see that it seems to be a mix of stores. The front of the store has food items followed by sporting, and hiking equipment, a few toys, clothes, household goods, and garden items and lastly electrical items. They seem to sell the very basic items, and there's not much to choose from.

I look over the two laptops they have, and end up picking the one that is more than I'd like to spend. It´s been out a year or so, but it's new and has what I need. I grab a case, and something called a chill pad, wireless mouse, and a headset. I move on to the iPods, and they seem to have more of a selection. I see the one Bella let me use and pick it up, and then get a pair of headphones called _Beats_.

I walk back to the food section, and pick up snacks and drinks. I know Esme said that my food was included, but I would like to buy some things myself.

I walk over to the clothes and get a few more pairs of jeans, t-shirts, shoes, socks, and underwear. I find myself one nice pair of pants, and a dress shirt, you never know when you'll need it, my mom always said. Then, I make my way to the checkout line. Ahead of me in line, I see a few students from the school. I sigh as they giggle, talking away as they look from me to what I am purchasing.

I take a deep breath as I close my eyes hoping whoever is checking us out speeds up.

"Please call again."

My eyes open recognizing the voice. I move forward placing down my items and look at Bella.

"Is there anywhere I can go that you're not there?" I ask feeling weird that yet again she is somewhere I wasn't expecting.

Before she can respond a loud laugh sounds, and I look over and see that the kids from school are still here. I turn back to Bella to apologize about my outburst; the words stick in my throat as I see she has turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm at school weekdays, because I have to finish my last year."

I hold up my hand so that I can get my apology out, but she just keeps talking.

"I run every morning except Sunday, which I have been doing for the last three months. I work here every Sunday during the day, and Wednesday nights. I go to the meadow, on Saturdays if it's nice. I only visit the dentist, and doctor when I need to. I sometimes pop in to see my dad at work. Other than that, I don't go anywhere else." She stops talking and looks away from me, scanning my items through.

"I am sorry," I stutter. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"That's two-thousand, thirty-three dollars, and forty cents."

I hand over my card.

She takes it again without looking at me.

"My mouth just ran away with itself. I was just surprised to see you here. It's like every time I turn around you seem to be there." I close my eyes hissing out a "shit." My explanation just sounded the same as my outburst, and barely any nicer.

"You need to put your pin in," she says.

I do what she asks, knowing it may be better if I just don't speak.

She hands me my receipt and card. "Thank you, come again," she says with a fake smile.

"Sorry," I say in a low voice as I pick up my bag walking out of the store.

I arrive home and head up to my room. I place my bag down as Bella's picture catches my eye.

"Way to go asshole; be unkind to the one person who has shown you nothing but kindness. Then there's the fact she's the Chief's daughter. When he finds out, I am sure he'll have my ass."

I close my eyes trying to think of a way to fix this. I may not want to make friends, but I don't want to hurt someone's feelings either, especially a young girl who doesn't deserve to be hurt.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I wake up on Monday morning, and head out for my run, where I still have no idea how to make things right with running girl—Bella. I know that I need to apologize again to her. I have looped around twice, yet oddly, I haven't come across Bella. I stop at her home and look around but I am unable to see her. I look at my watch and see that I will need to leave in a few minutes to get ready for work.

As I again look around not seeing her, I begin to pull at my hair feeling out of my depth. When I was at school, I was an outcast, and didn't have any real friends. As for girls, they tended to stay away from me. I am way out of my depth with this and how to tell her I'm sorry.

I arrive at the Police station five minutes late. As I walk in, the Chief looks at me, and then to his watch.

"Sorry," I mutter. "I lost track of time during my run."

He nods. "Anything you need to report, son?" I shake my head at him. He seems to be the same way as he always is with me, which would mean she hasn't told him about what I had said.

"Okay, then I'll see you next week." Again his voice is soft, almost caring.

He hands me back my slip and I just look at him.

"Anything on your mind?"

"No, I just thought we would need to talk?" I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Normally, we would, but as you're a little late, I thought I would skip it so you aren't late for work. Besides it's not as if we don't see each other throughout the week."

"Okay," I say and stand.

"But you should send me a text if you're running late again."

I nod and walk away feeling even guiltier than before.

I arrive at work right on time and get through my morning work easily. I stand at my door at lunch time, wanting to catch Bella as she passes me. But, just like this morning, she doesn't show up.

"Maybe she's sick," I mutter to myself as the bell rings for the students to go back to class.

As the week goes on, I still don't see Bella. It becomes clear that she's not sick, but that she is avoiding me.

* * *

 **A/N: So that happened. Any thoughts on how the next chapter may go? We really appreciate the reviews and comments we have gotten, and thank you all very kindly for them. Nikky is working on her part of chapter 9 and I am busy on chapter 8. So far things are going well. We love your feedback, so please share your thoughts.  
You can join us on Facebook the group is called TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT FanFiction**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 5**

 **EPOV**

I sit waiting for the Silent Assassin feeling more anxiety than I did the first time I came.

"Edward," he says as he walks into the waiting area. "Come on in," he says.

I stand up following him into his office.

"How are you today?" he asks.

"Fine."

He raises his eyebrows a little as he looks at me. "How are you settling in?"

"Fine," I answer again making him chuckle a little.

"Have you made any friends?"

I shake my head at him.

"Can I ask why?"

"I am not a child; besides, I am not here to make friends."

"You are going to be here for a few years, Edward. You should think of making a few friends."

I shake my head at him. "No point; the friendships won't last, anyway."

"Are you afraid to make friends in case they turn their backs on you?"

I just shrug making him hum. "Is there anything else troubling you? You seem more uptight than you were the last time we spoke?"

"No, just …" I trail off. It's not like I can tell him I was snappy with a teenage girl – a teenage girl who happens to be the Chief of Police's daughter.

"Have you written anything down for me?"

I shake my head at him. "Not had much time."

He sighs a little giving me a clearly displeased look. Not sure why though. It's not like he should expect me to trust him. I have only just met him.

"Edward, I know that you don't want to be here, but you need help. You have to trust me to help you with your anger, and anxiety."

I snort and move my eyes away from him. There's no point in arguing that I don't have anger issues.

"Edward, you seem high strung. You are having small panic attacks that are slowly getting worse. You're sitting in my office not looking at me, or even interacting. Despite what you think, you need help in dealing with being in prison, and how that has led you to feel about your life."

I rub my face nodding. I know I need to show him I am more willing to participate in these sessions or he'll report that I'm not doing what was asked of me, and that will land my ass back behind bars.

I spend the next hour answering his questions a little more openly, but I still hold back what I truly feel. I don't know this guy and I am not going to open up to him any time soon.

He walks me out, and I give him a nod when we get to the waiting area.

"Tanya, please give Mr. Masen an appointment for two weeks from now."

He lets out a small sigh and places a fake smile on his face; that seems to hide the worry I noticed before.

"Bella," he says making me turn in time to see running girl - Bella stands up. She looks at me through the corner of her eyes but doesn't say anything. "Come on in."

I watch them go, feeling weirded out; again that I have met her somewhere unexpectedly. At the same time I feel worried; and not because there's a chance she could tell him about my snapping, but worried about why this girl would need to see a therapist.

When I get home, I pick up her drawing. I know that she seemed to have drawn some of what I feel, but could she feel this way, too? If she does, why? I put the drawing down, and pull my hand through my hair. Wherein I don't want to make friends, I know I need to apologize again. Then, I need to make it clear that although I find bumping into her odd, I don't mind her being in the same place.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Saturday comes and I go on my run; again not meeting running girl - Bella. I walk to her door, and knock on it. I stand and wait. I know someone is home as I can hear music, so I knock a little louder, and this time as I peek in the window by the door. I give it a few minutes before following the music around the side of the house to the backyard.

I see her in the open shed, hitting a punching bag. I stand with my arms crossed watching her swing at the bag. She looks very tense and is only using her shoulders. My eyes go to her hand and it look as if she has her thumb tucked under her fingers.

"You're hitting the bag wrong," I mutter making her turn to see me.

She just looks at me opened mouthed so I walk over to her. "You'll break your thumb hiding it like that." I unclench her fist and place in back in to a fist with her thumb out. "It needs to be out and positioned this way," I continue showing her with my own fist. "What hand is your dominant one?" I ask making her frown at me.

"I'm ambidextrous, but I feel like it's easier using my right hand."

I nod at her, holding back the frown that she's the same as me except that I favor my left.

My eyes move down looking at her stance.

"Square up your stance a little and move your right leg back a bit."

She quickly does as I say and I take the same stance as her, only opposite.

"Now, you have to use your whole body, bend your leg a little and turn into the punch, hitting as fast as you can and pull back to protect your face. Like this," I show her a few hits, and then step away and watch.

It takes only a few hits before her punches become stronger, faster, and harder.

"Now that's a punch," I say with a smile but she stops and looks at me.

"Are you looking for my dad?" she asks with a frown making me pull my hair.

"No, I want to again say that I am sorry."

She nods and turns away from me; before she is able to punch the bag again, I step in front of her.

"I am really sorry; I don't want you to avoid me … Even more so in the places where you normally go." I chuckle a little. "I'm just a mean man; you should take no notice of what I say."

Bella rolls her eyes. "No you're not, and all is forgiven." For the first time she smiles sweetly at me. "And you just taught me how to punch so you can rest easy now."

I give her a little nod. "Are you going to the meadow?" I blurt, having had no intention of asking before now.

"I was planning to?" Bella says and then starts to bite her lip, showing me she is still worried about what I'd said.

"What time?" I ask making her tilt her head.

"In about hour after I get cleaned up from working out, and pack my bag."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Bella narrows her eyes at me. "I have forgiven you; you don't need to hang out with me."

I am only a little taken aback that she sounds as if she means what she is saying.

"I know, but we are both going to the same place so …" I trail off, not sure of what to say, I've never done this before.

"But don't you want to be alone?" she asks.

"You don't talk too much," I reply.

Bella cuts me off with a snort. "I think my dad will argue with you about that one."

I give her a shrug not really caring if she talks her dad's ear off or not.

"But you leave me be, so we'll be fine," I tell her feeling more sure of my words than what I thought I would be.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour then?"

I give her a nod and start to walk away. " _What if the Chief finds out, he won't be happy when he finds out, and will make your life harder than it is already."_

I stop and turn to look at her. "Maybe I shouldn't go with you."

"Go with her where?"

I jump and feel my face pale as the Chief just looks at me.

"The meadow," Bella-Running girl answers.

"You like that place?" The Chief asks me in a shocked tone.

"Yes, unlike you he can withstand peace and quiet," she bites back.

"It's peaceful and quiet when I go fishing, but that's fishing, which is clearly more exciting than watching the grass grow," he says with a roll of his eyes as he moves them to look at me. "If I give you some items … wood, nails, paint, and things … can you drop them off in her cabin for me?"

I feel my mouth drop open as I look at him; he doesn't seem worried about me being alone in the woods with his daughter.

"It's fine if you can't. That cabin just needs a little TLC and I said that I would help her," he says with a nod at his daughter.

"Yeah, last year," she mutters, making the chief stick his tongue out at her.

"Sure, I can take the things for you. I could even work on the cabin if you want," I say feeling weirded out by both of them.

"That would be great," the chief says quickly with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'll pay you for your time," Bella-running girl says quickly sounding as equally happy.

"No need; it'll give me a project to do," I quickly answer. "See you in an hour," I add as I quickly walk away.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am back outside the Chief's house a little over an hour later. I tap my steering wheel, having an inner fight with myself about what I am doing. The door of the house opens and running girl-Bella walks out with a large backpack on. She doesn't even look at my car as she starts to walk down the road. I sigh jumping out.

"Ru—" I quickly cut myself off, but she turns around looking at me. "Bella, sorry I am late."

She tilts her head. "You were early, you arrived twenty minutes ago."

I look at her open mouth that she knew that I was out here but didn't come out.

"I wanted to give you the choice to opt out," she says with a wave of her hand. "But moving on, were you going to call me running girl?"

I chuckle pulling my hair. "I am bad with names and I tend to link some people with names I can remember. You're Running Girl, Chief, is clearly your dad. Then there is the Giant."

"Emmett, the school gym teacher," she says with a smile and I nod.

"The Elf?" I question.

"Alice? The Drama teacher, and cheerleading coach."

I again nod at her

"Barbie?"

She hums and I can see her trying to work it out. "That could be either Jessica, or the math Teacher, Rose."

"Math teacher," I say still smiling.

"Then Nurse, and Copy girl."

"Copy girl is Jessica, and Nurse must be Tia," she says.

"Mrs. Cope is just Mary. The rest of the teachers are just the class they teach … the only other person is The Silent Assassin."

"Jasper?" she asks. I mean the psychiatrist," she says with a giggle making me nod at her. "He is scary to start with … but I feel safer with him than Alice … The Elf."

I just hum with a frown not understanding why she compared those two together.

Bella looks at me clearly picking up on my confusion.

"You do know that they are married, don't you?"

"They're what?" I stutter worriedly since I work with his wife.

I feel Bella touch the hand that is pulling my hair.

"He wouldn't tell her anything about you or why you see him."

I just look at her.

"He, Carlisle, and my dad all take their jobs very seriously and would never say anything."

She stops and swallows.

"They know more about me, than anyone in this town knows, and they've never said a word to anyone."

I tilt my head at her. There is a part of me that wants to snap that she's a teenage girl and I doubt her secrets are anything great, but there's something in her voice that makes me keep my mouth shut. I fear that her secrets may be bigger than I want to know.

"I am going to the meadow now, if you still want to come?"

I swallow as I take a large breath in and let it out. "Yeah, is the Chief around so I can get the items he wants me to take?"

"They're in the garage," she says walking around to the back of the house. She opens the door, and we walk in. "This is everything I need to take," she says pointing at a large amount of various items.

"There is pull cart, if you think we should take it." She pulls it out and I can see it's a heavy duty one, which should withstand the bumpy terrain of the trail through the woods.

"Yeah, that would mean I can take more things than if I had to carry them," I say. "We should load up my truck and I can drive to the start of the woods."

She nods, so I get in the truck and pull it up to the door.

My eyes move to the generator. "We should take that so I can use the sander," I say picking it up and loading it into the back of the truck. I load the wagon and the sander next. I proceed to load up a medium sized tool box, which holds a hammer, pry bar, and several other small hand tools, along with nails, and wood. With Bella's help, it takes me no time to load up the truck. I look at everything that is left and realize it will have to go on the next trip or two since it is all after repair items, anyway.

We get in the truck and head off to the opening closest to the meadow. We get out and load up the cart which seems like it may have been too much, but the cart is very sturdy. Once I make sure everything is tied down, we head down the trail toward the meadow. I pull the cart as Bella leads the way.

"What's it been like growing up in Forks?" I ask to take my mind off how heavy the pull cart is.

"It's been good," she says but her voice sounds sad.

"Did you find the meadow or did your parents take you to it?"

"I found it … a few years ago. I was running away and ended up finding it."

"You ran away? Why? I mean … the Chief couldn't have taken that well."

"He didn't … I just missed my mom, felt guilty that she was dead …"

I feel my heart drop because no one has talked about the chief's wife. I didn't think too much about it and didn't occur to me that she could be dead.

"My dad was being so nice and understanding … I just needed to get away, blow off some of my anger. It took him three days to find me, and he was angry, but relieved I was okay. I think I hurt him more than he ever lets on … On a side note, I only did it that one time and I got the meadow out of it."

I know there's more to it than what she's saying, but I don't ask her any more questions. The sadness radiating off of her is my clue to shut up.

"Have you ever run away?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I thought r about it many times. But my mom … she was sick, she needed me. I knew that she needed me to look after her, so it kept me from running away."

"Is your mom moving here?"

I shake my head. "No she passed away when I was inside."

Bella stops and turns looking at me. "I'm sorry that must have been hard. I was there when my mom died … but I had my dad, Esme, and Carlisle to all to help me afterwards. I know I couldn't have done it alone … I am sorry."

I shake my head at her. "Don't be. I did have someone. Aro was my cell mate, and he helped me … he helped me almost from the second I stepped in the door. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have made it through the years I was inside."

Bella only nods and turns back as she starts to walk again.

With us both now being quiet, my mind slips back into what I had to face in prison. Where I may not have come out and said it outright, I know for a fact, I would be dead, if hadn't been for Aro. He saved not only me from myself, but also from the less desirable inmates. Although most of the men feared, and respected Aro, I still had to be on my guard just in case. That's something he taught me. He instilled in me to never think or feel that I was untouchable.

Bella and I arrive at the meadow and unpack without talking. As I get the generator hooked up, Bella puts the other items inside the cabin.

"Are you sure no one knows that you come here?" I ask, knowing that if someone stole these things, they could make quite a bit of money from selling them.

"I am. My dad's lived here his whole life and he didn't know about this place, neither did some of his friends. They have all been sworn to secrecy. My dad researched this place and found that it is owned by Carlisle and Esme; they received it along with the home they live in now."

Bella jumps down and looks around.

"Their home is about thirty minutes by foot that way," she says pointing. "I've never walked from their home to here though, I think I would get lost," she chuckles, and then clears her throat. "They didn't know that they had gotten this, too, so they said that I could keep it for myself, since I had found it."

She stops and chuckles.

"From what my dad found out, it once belonged to an older gentleman that lived in their current home before they did. He was a Native American Indian, and they think that as he became older, he wanted to be with nature more, and built this place. There is running water that looks like it should be the bathroom. My dad thinks he became too sick before he could install a toilet, bath and sink. That was about seventy years ago. The main house and grounds stayed on the market until his grandson sold it twenty-five years ago to Carlisle. It was a wedding gift to Esme," she says shaking her head at the thought of it. "This place sits on the ground they own."

"Does the water still work?" I ask knowing that it's been a long time since the plumbing was installed.

"I think so?" she says as she shrugs shaking her head.

"Okay, well, I will have a look and then see what needs to be done first."

I give her a smile and walk inside the cabin. This time, I look around. The room looks to be seventeen feet by seventeen feet. It's not a complete square as a small area about six feet-by-six feet has been sectioned off. I walk over to the space and see that this must have been where he was going to place the bathroom.

I take a look at the water tap, and to my surprise it all seems to be in working order.

"Maybe we should get a plumber in to double check it, though," I say turning toward Bella who came inside with me.

"Jasper said that his brother would check it all out, and put in my toilet, bathtub and a kitchen sick when I had all the items."

I frown a little. "Jasper?" I question feeling unsure if she is talking about the Silent Assassin or not.

"I'm not normal. I have a school filled with people my age, who I should be making friends with, but no. I made friends with Mary, my principal, Jasper, my therapist, Carlisle, my doctor, Esme, his wife, and Rose, my math teacher. Then there are also a few people at my dad's work – Mike, Taylor, Ian. Have you met them?

"The people at your dad's work? No … you and Barbie?" I question.

"Don't let the model look fool you. Out of all of them all … teachers … she is the one that will tell it to you straight. You upset her; which is not easy to do, but if you do, she will be to the point, and tell you to your face. If she doesn't like you, she would still be respectful and work with you, but you would know that it's only on a professional basis."

I give her a small nod that tells her that I get what she is saying. "What about you, are you straight and to the point?"

Bella shakes her head a little. "I can be, but then I feel guilty that I may have misjudged something. I question myself and my decisions. You know, like asking myself, 'have I become too upset over nothing?' and things like that."

"Do you have many other friends? That is your peers?"

"I know them, speak to them, and work with some of them, too. However, I wouldn't call any of them friends. They laugh when I fall, but I don't get bullied by any of them." Bella stops and snorts. "My father has made it clear that anyone that is unkind to me will have a day to change their ways … if it takes longer than that, then their ass will be in jail, no matter their age, or who their parents are."

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, and he's done it, more than once. They are a few that still try, but they get knocked quickly out of that mindset by Mary and my dad. But back to what you asked, I don't spend any of my free time with any of my peers."

"What happens if someone does bully you?" I ask feeling intrigued.

"Children are always known for having a mean streak if they are hurting themselves. But Mary normally finds out quickly, and the child is reprimanded with their parents present, and that there is the only warning she gives. If they again torment, bully, or repeat the infraction, they are on lock down for the week. Which is easy with my dad helping," Bella laughs. "Just over six years ago Mike, who ironically now works with my dad, was having a bad time. His father had an affair, and left his mom and him. When his dad moved out of the family home, he left Mike with his mother who was an abusive functioning alcoholic.

"No one in town knew that his mother was hitting him at that point. Mike just started lashing out at people. He was put on lock down within the school and the town. That meant that he was in school at eight, wasn't allowed to take part in the football team or any outings. A teacher was with him the full day, and then he was dropped off at home where he had to remain until the next morning. He wasn't allowed any devices or access to the internet.

"My father would drop by at different times to make sure his word was being followed. One time he came by when Mike's mom was going nuts. She was shouting nasty things and throwing things at him. She was so nasty to him," Bella shakes her head.

"She scared the shit out of me; I thought she was a demon. She didn't look like herself. Anyway, Mike was removed from the home that night and my dad took him in, until his father came back to get him. He was still on lock down, and my dad made it clear to him that just because things were hard at home didn't give him a free pass to hurt others, and there were consequences.

"Thankfully, this has always worked in this town; we're not perfect by any means, but we are there for one another. The parents know if my dad is at the door, then their child has done something wrong, and no matter where it happened, it is not okay."

I give her a nod but don't say anything.

"You may see it in action if Lauren keeps up her shit."

My head snaps around to Bella hoping she'll explain.

"The girl who approached you on your first day," she states.

I gulp but nod at her.

"She and her mother moved here a few years ago, but they are known liars to nearly everyone in town. Lauren's not a bully per se, but she has a—"

"Bitchiness," I threw out.

"Yeah, but she's more devious with words than with action. I know that she has upset a few people. She has the attitude that the world owes her something. She was pissed when Annie was given the role of Juliet in the school play. She complained that Annie couldn't get it because she was black, and Juliet was clearly written as a white girl. Alice put a quick stop to that nonsense. The next day Lauren said that Annie was bullying her and knocked her to the ground.

I had already told my dad that Lauren had walked too close to Annie as they passed and then seemed to dive on the ground. He came to the school and watched the CVT that showed Annie and Lauren knock into each other, but also showed me, a few minutes later asking Annie if she was okay and then asking Lauren what she was up to. She was punished for lying that day even if her mom claimed it was a mistake, and that Lauren was still upset about the loss of what should have been her role." Bella stops and rolls her eyes. "But she seems to be going back to behaving like she should get everything she wants, and will behave any way she has to in order to get it."

I again nod at her knowing even more than before that I should stay far away from that girl. Bella and I get to work on fixing some of the boards of the cabin making sure that it is rain proof.

When it comes time to head home, I am stunned to find that I enjoyed talking to Bella. Her voice is so calming and soft.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... what did you think of that interaction? Some of you will be very glad that they had some time together, but there will be no rush to this. Edward is clearly damaged, by his past and we still don't know Bella's story.  
What are your thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **Sorry this is posting a day late ... the holiday and a half day at work messed up my (Kasi) schedule.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Edward POV**

I wake earlier than usual on Monday morning, and head out for my run. I'm just passing the Chief's house for the first time when I see Bella coming out of the door. I glance at my watch and see that this is the time I normally set off.

"Morning?" I say as I run next to her; this time she doesn't jump but turns to look at me.

"You're up early today?" she comments.

"Yeah," I reply softly before clearing my throat. "Did you let the Chief know what we managed to get done at the cabin?"

"Yes, we talked about it a little at dinner."

I nod at her and fall silent as I run beside her.

"You can run ahead if you like."

I frown as I look down at her. Her face turns a deep shade of red.

"I mean, I just … I know that I am a lot slower than you, and you do this for the peace and quiet," she blurts out.

"You're not that much slower than me, and I will head on if I am bothering you."

"You're not … I am just not good at this," she says waving her hand between us.

"Neither am I," I confess to her.

We both fall silent again and feel as if we've been running for a long time when Bella talks again.

"How are things with Esme and Carlisle?"

"Good; they seem nice."

"Oh they are. They're two of my favorite people."

I smile at her as she gushes.

"I think I like them more than my dad," she chuckles and then swallows hard. "I am due to come over to their house on Wednesday … I mean, if you're okay with that?"

"It's not my house," I answer with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You live there, and pay rent. I just wanted to let you know … so that you weren't caught off guard when I turned up."

Her words are soft, and almost sound caring as if she is worried she will upset me, but at the same time I know she's not upset at me for what I had said last week.

"No that's fine; I stay in my room most of the time, anyway. I only eat with them."

Bella nods, but slows down. She touches my arm making both of us come to a stop.

"They are nice people, Edward. They—along with my dad, and Jasper—know why you were in jail."

I look at her trying to work out how sure she is of this and if she knows.

"They know?"

She nods showing me more meaning behind her words.

"My dad talked to them for days about taking you in, giving you a chance. He never said a second chance, just a chance. They're not going to kick you out, or turn their backs on you. I swear they won't … please give them a fair chance like they are giving you."

I nod at her as I swallow a little. "Do you know?" I ask her in a small voice.

"No, but I know you're safe to be around."

I pull my eyebrows together as I look at her.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"I know this because of a few things. One, my dad said that I could still eat my lunch downstairs at school, but not to go into your office unless you say I can. Two, he told me that I may see you on my run, and make sure I didn't dismiss or annoy you too much. Third, he let you come alone to my special place. All of these things have us alone together. He didn't say 'watch myself around Edward', nor did he say 'don't trust Edward', or anything like that. In fact, before I asked you about teaching me self-defense, I asked him if I could, and he said it was fine to ask you, but I had to take no for an answer, if you gave it."

Her statement makes me frown even more.

"He believes I am safe to be alone with you, so whatever you did … or didn't do … I know that it's not an issue."

Bella starts to run again, but I take hold of her arm stopping her. "Thank you," I say softly.

Other people have said that they trust me because of the Chief, but the way she puts it makes me feel as if I really do have a chance here, and that this Chief may not be like the many other police officers I have encountered.

When we arrive back to the Chief's house, Bella waves and heads back into her home, and I head to my own.

With Bella's words still echoing in my head, I arrive a little early to meet with the Chief.

"Hey," he says as he waves me in.

We go through the normal talk, but at the end, I am still a little confused.

"Is there something on your mind today?" he asks.

"Bella was talking to me on my run …" I trail off.

He just hums.

"It's just that she said that you trust me with her. Trust me not to hurt her?" I mutter out. "But why? I mean, you of all people know what I was in prison for?"

"You said that it was a bullshit charge, and that it wasn't you."

I frown at him.

He just raises his brow at me. "Are you now saying it was you?"

"No, it wasn't me. But … I was convicted by a court of law."

"Courts don't always get it right."

"But still … why aren't you worried? Doesn't it cross your mind, even a little that I could hurt her?"

The Chief sighs. "Why don't you come fishing with me this weekend?"

Just looking at him I feel worried. "I don't leave until Saturday evening."

The tone in his voice makes me feel as this is not something he is asking of me.

"It's better to make you understand why I trust you if we aren't here," he says with a raise of one brow.

"Okay," I stutter.

"When you drop Bella off after working on the cabin, we'll head out."

I nod and stand up, feeling unsure about this or him, but I have to go with it. He, after all, has my life in his hands right now.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Afternoon," Bella says as she passes my door.

"Bella," is called as I wave to her. I frown as she turns to the person that called her name.

"Edward," Mary says from my door, before looking back at Bella. "I know I said that you could eat down here, but I didn't mean all week. I would like you to eat at least twice in the cafeteria.

Bella's face falls as she looks at Mary. "What have I done?" she asks sounding sad.

"Nothing," Mary says with a sigh.

"Then why am I being punished?" Bella questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Hah, please, Bella, you need to mingle with your peers. Sitting down here, not speaking to anyone, is not healthy."

"I am not going to talk to anyone in the cafeteria, either," Bella argues.

"But you will not be alone."

"Edward's here, so I am not alone," Bella counters.

"He will be joining you in the cafeteria, both days," Mary states, making me look at her.

"Why am I being punished?" I mutter.

Mary just narrows her eyes at me.

"Okay, then. I thought since I was in prison, I couldn't be around kids?" I smile feeling as if I have won, but Mary just rolls her eyes.

"There will be time you will be in contact with the children, and you are not alone with them. Not that I think you being alone with one, would be problematic, hence why Bella is allowed down here. Now both of you, get your lunches, and go upstairs."

"Would we be allowed to stay here if we promise to talk to each other?" Bella asks hopefully as I nod in agreement.

"Nope, that's the reason you have the other three days down here. Now move, both of you."

Bella and I look at each other with mirrored resentment of what we are being forced to do.

Bella and I both walk into the noisy cafeteria with a sigh.

"Good luck," Bella mutters as she walks off to the far corner of the hall.

"The Adult table is this way," Mary says as she walks in the opposite direction as Bella just walked in.

"Good to see you are joining us, Edward," the Elf says as she moves down a seat. "I have a gift for you," she carries on making me look at her. "I am sure you'll love it, but you won't get it unless you come over for one drink on Friday night."

I hold back my snort; she thinks that I would go for a drink just to get something?

"Word of advice?" Barbie says.

I look at the Barbie who's smiling at me.

"She is a pain-in-the-ass, know-it-all, bossy-pants; however, she is good at gifts and the fact that she's asking for only one drink, you should take it as a god send. I have to make her freaking dinner."

"Rose," the Elf says in a tone that clearly says shut up. "This is what I have and will give you on Friday at the bar," she carries on as she hands me her cell.

I take it from her seeing that its pants and shirts that have a badge with my name and job title on them.

"Just think one beer, or any drink you want. All I am asking is for ten minutes of your time. In return, you'll never have to wear that ugly jumpsuit ever again."

"Isn't that my choice?" Mary asks.

"No, Mary, it's inhumane to make him wear that jumpsuit," the Elf replies without looking Mary's way.

"And making him have a drink is human?" The Giant snorts.

"I just want him to see that we don't bite. Everyone needs friends."

"Fine," I mutter as the Elf grins at me. "But only ten minutes, and no booze. I really can't do that." I quickly add knowing that I can deal with them for a small amount of time if it means I don't have to wear this jumpsuit anymore.

The Elf keeps her eyes on me as her face slowly changes and clearly she is angry.

"I swear," she yells making me jump unsure of what I have done. "On heaven and hell, Lauren, I will make you run the track for two hours if you don't stop filming us eating. It is rude and we are in private grounds of the school where you are prohibited from filming on your cell without permission!"

My eyes shoot around the room, finding the girl who approached me and see that her cell is pointing at me. Lauren tuts loudly. "I need to blog!"

"Blog on your own time and not ours. I also don't think that Edward gave you permission to put him on your Blog?" Mary cuts in. "Get to my office now," she carries on as she points at the cafeteria door when clearly, the girl is not planning on stopping.

Lauren gets up and storms down the hall, and I just look at everyone at my table.

"Want me to sit in when her mother gets here?" The Barbie asks with a strange smile on her face.

"I may need you, but who will stop you from slapping her stupid?"

The Barbie just laughs in a non-funny way. She and Mary get up and walk out.

"How did you know?" I ask feeling confused that the Elf could know what she was doing.

"I have a three-year-old, I've got to have eyes in the back of my head," she says as if that clears it up for me. "Can I ask one more thing of you?"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Bella, could you let her sit in your office on a chair at lunch? She —"

She stops and looks at Emmett who is looking at the far corner of the hall; my eyes go there seeing Bella just nodding as the people at her table talk away.

"She's kind of cool in her own way, as much of a loner as I know she is I think just having someone in the same space as she is will help."

"Alice," the Giant says in a low voice.

"I know, just I hate to think of her sitting on the hard floor, being alone … that can't be good for her leg."

I frown looking at them. "Not great, but she's going to her therapy," the Giant says in a low voice.

"What's wrong with her leg?" I ask having not noticed anything.

"She was in an accident; it damaged some of the nerves on her left side. She has some weakness on that side. That's why she falls a lot, as her leg and arm can become numb."

I swallow and look toward Bella who is standing up. I keep my eyes on her left side and I am surprised to see a very slight limp as she walks.

"I didn't know?" I mutter feeling guilty that she has been sitting crouched up on the floor just outside of my room.

"She doesn't talk about it much and no one besides the staff is aware that she still has issues with her left side, just thought you should know," the Elf says with a smile as she stands up.

"See you Friday at lunch, and we can talk details about where to meet."

Before I can say anything she is off. "Don't worry so much, Edward, we'll go easy on you, for the first time at least," the Giant snorts as he leaves.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk out of the school and see Bella sitting on the stairs. "The Chief running late again?" I ask knowing that would be the reason she is still here.

"Yeah, he's tied up at work," she answers with a smile.

"You need to pass your driving education class and then you wouldn't have to wait for him."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Don't you start! I don't think driving is for me. Maybe I'll just start telling him that I can walk home as well as I can walk here in the morning."

I chuckle lightly and pull at my hair. "I could drop you off at your house, if you want?" Remembering what Alice told me on Monday.

"I am going to your house today," Bella reminds me.

I look at her confused … then I remember that she said that she was coming over on Wednesday.

"Well, then I can drive you there."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

I nod at her. "Yes. I wouldn't have offered otherwise," I say even if I am feeling unsure about it.

Bella raises her brow at me and laughs a little.

"Okay, you got me. I may be unsure but that's just because of my past." I stop not wanting to fill her in on my nitty gritty baggage. "But I can drive you there; I am going that way, anyway."

"Okay, thank you," Bella smiles at me. "I'll call my dad and let him know."

She walks next to me with her cell at her ear. "Hey, Dad," she stops talking and I can hear his muffled voice. "I know, I was just calling to say that Edward's driving me to Esme and Carlisle's, so I'll see you there?"

I tilt my head trying to make out what the Chief is saying, but it's too muffled. The odd thing is that I don't hear him shouting or hear any worry in his voice; it's the same as when he answered her call.

"Love you, too, Dad."

I open the truck door for Bella and make my way around to my own door.

"Were you at school yesterday?" I ask having not seen her since Monday afternoon when we were forced to eat lunch in the cafeteria.

"I had a hospital appointment, and then my dad took me out to lunch, you know just the two of us."

I nod at her. I pull up parking the truck in my usual spot and walk Bella into the house.

"Happy Birthday!" Esme yells making both Bella and me jump.

I look around to see that the place is filled with streamers, and banners. "It's your birthday?" I ask.

"Yeah," Bella mutters not sounding too pleased. "Esme you didn't need to do all of this."

"You only turn nineteen once."

I frown a little as I replay the nineteen, surely she should be eighteen?

"Why don't you go in and relax. I'll call you when Carlisle and your dad get here?"

Bella bites her lip a little. "Do you need a hand in the kitchen?"

Esme just chuckles shaking her head at her. "Nope, it's your special day; now on you go."

Bella sighs and walks heading toward the stairs. I follow behind her still wondering about her being nineteen, and that it's her birthday.

"Why didn't you tell me that today is your birthday?" I ask as we walk up the stairs.

"Why would I?" she responds looking confused.

"I thought girls loved their birthdays?"

Bella shrugs a little. "It's not that I don't like them … I just don't say much about mine. When is your birthday?"

"June," I tell her.

"When was the last time you did something on your birthday?"

"When I was eighteen – two months before I went to prison."

"Oh, I am sorry," she stutters as she stops just outside of my door.

"Are you?" I ask pointing at my door; not feeling sure about her being in my space.

"No," she says looking at my door. "I am heading to ' _my room',_ " she smiles as I pull my eyebrow together, not understanding her.

"My room is in the attic," she says pointing at the door at the far corner. "Have you been up there yet?"

I shake my head, not having even noticed the door before.

"Come on," she says with a smile pulling on my hand. "This is my favorite room in the house," she carries on still holding my hand.

She opens the door, and my eyes look around the room. I see that there is a bed, a dresser set, and a grand piano. She drops my hand and like a magnet I am pulled to the piano. My hand hovers over the keys wanting so much to play.

"Can you play?" she asks.

"A little. Whose is it?" I ask softly touching it.

"Esme's father's."

"I wonder why she keeps it up here."

"He …" Bella stops and bites her lip. "He wasn't a good father – he used to hit her."

Bella pulls her eyebrows together looking puzzled.

"I think that's why she let her first husband get away with it for as long as she did."

She shakes her head as her face flushes with a red tinge.

"Her father died a few years ago; she hadn't seen him in years but apparently he left this to her."

Bella clears her throat.

"She took it, but stored it up here. I don't think it has been played in years."

She gives me a small smile, but I can see what I think is shame and sorrow, for telling me something that could cause Esme to be hurt."

"I won't say that you said anything," I tell her hoping to ease her guilt.

She gives me a small nod clearing her throat. "This is the reason I love this room."

I move to her as she opens the double doors, and I can't help but smile seeing that we are on a patio that looks over the forest, and has a view of the town as well.

"Wow."

"I know," Bella says as she moves around me. "Our cabin is that way," she says pointing to the right.

My eyes glance at her feeling strange about the fact that she called it our cabin. I shake it off to look where she is pointing. "You should come up here once in a while during sunrise or sunset; it's truly one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. It makes me feel that there's something amazing out in the world. That even if the world is filled with so much hate and evil, there is still good and beauty too."

I pull at my hair looking at the bed, and the fact that she classifies this as her room.

"That does sound like a good sight to see, but this is your room, your space, and I know how I feel about people invading mine."

"Maybe one day when I am staying over you can watch it with me?"

"Do you stay over often?" I ask.

"When my dad works night shifts, or he's away fishing, so I'll be staying on Saturday night. But you'll be with my dad, won't you?"

I give her a nod. "Do you know what he's going to tell me?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't ask, but just keep in mind that our cabin is better than fishing."

I chuckle and nod at her. She moves back taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"If you hadn't gone to prison, where would you be? Would you still live in your town, or have gone away to college?"

I sit in the chair next to hers. "I was leaving my town, my mom wanted to see America. We were planning a road trip."

"I was taking a year off before considering what to do after that," I shake my head at her. "College wasn't really an option for me."

"Why?"

I look at the ground. "I'm not smart enough and didn't have the money."

I clear my throat hating that Cheney took that option away from me with his lies and the court used that as my reason to beat his wife. My anger seems to explode inside of me.

"Besides, my mom wanted to travel, see something before she died. My own stupidity took that away. I wasn't there for her because that son-of-a-bitch lied. He took my life."

I bite my lip trying desperately to push the words back down.

I feel someone's hand in mine and I turn to look at Bella. Unlike the worry I see in others when I panic, I see understanding in her eyes.

"After my mom died, I was filled with anger and hurt." She shakes her head. "The guilt was the worst part, it still is. Jasper was always bugging me to talk to him. Telling me that it would help," she says with a roll of her eyes. "But I can't … the words just don't come. I can't get what's in my head out, and when someone is on me to talk about something—something that hurts—my heart starts to beat fast like I am trapped and I just need to get away to get them to stop talking to me."

I nod at her and she clears her throat.

"But I also knew that I had to talk about things. It was killing me inside. My dad gave me the idea to draw how I felt, to put my words into drawings. It works. Jasper normally can tell what I feel that week by just looking at what I have sketched. Maybe something of that nature would work for you?"

I shake my head at her. "I can't draw anything but stick men, and that is questionable."

She hums and looks back into the room. "What about music, songs, you said you can play a little?"

I frown. "It's not mine," I stutter

"Esme won't mind," Bella says standing up. "Just play, make some noise," she encourages me.

I move to the piano, looking at her.

"He'll keep at you, this could make him back off, and maybe it will help you."

I close my eyes as the last song my mother taught me before her illness made it impossible for her to play comes to mind. My fingers fly over the keys, usually this song is upbeat, but the sadness that I feel about how she died alone seems to come out making the melody slower, softer, and sad.

When the song comes to an end, I feel like I am not done and need to keep playing. Before I can start again, I hear a soft clap. My eyes shoot up seeing Bella who looks as if she's shed some tears.

"That was beautiful, did you write it?"

I clear my throat shaking my head. "No, my mom wrote it … just her version was a little more up-tempo."

"She was very talented."

I nod at her in agreement.

"So are you," she adds.

This time I shake my head.

"You are, and I think maybe you should think of playing songs, just record them on your phone, for Jasper to hear."

"It's not my piano," I say again.

"I'll ask her," Bella says with a smile, and before I can decline, she has left the room.

I jump up quickly following her. "Bella," I hiss but she doesn't stop nor does she respond to me.

"Bella," I say again as I catch her arm. "Don't say anything, please," I plead with her.

"She will let you use it."

"Maybe, but I don't want her to feel obligated nor do I want her feeling like I'm stepping on her toes."

Bella just looks at me confused so I plead again. "Please don't and I'll speak to Mary about using one at the school."

Bella sighs. "I am sorry if you think I am being pushy. And, FYI, sometimes people just do things out of the kindness of their heart and not because they feel obliged to do so."

I shrug. "I only know the obliged kind."

"Maybe this town will show you the other kind as well, but until you see it, I'll butt out."

I give her a weak smile. "Thank you."

She nods at me. "Will you join us for dinner?" she asks raising her brow and biting her lip.

I pull my hair. "Not this time, but thank you for asking. Have a good night," I say walking away. When I get to the stairs, I remember that it's her birthday and turn.

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

* * *

 **A/N: So what are your thoughts on how things are going? Nikky and I are really grateful for the response this story is getting, thank you for the recs, the love, and especially for all the wonderful reviews. We love hearing your thoughts, and love some of the ideas and speculation of where this is going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 7**

It's a little after seven in the evening when I hear a soft knock on my door. I walk to it pulling it open to find Bella standing there.

"I brought you a piece of the birthday cake that Esme made for me," she says holding it out for me to take.

"Thank you," I whisper with a small smile.

"My Dad's taking me home now so I'll see you tomorrow."

I give her a nod and she waves walking away.

I close the door and unwrap the cake eating it with a hum over how good it tastes.

I walk over to my window, and see that the Chief is loading up his car with bags of gifts that must have come from Esme and Carlisle.

Bella walks out with Esme who is hugging her. My eyes stay on Bella who seems to be flexing her left wrist. This doesn't go unnoticed by Carlisle, who quickly walks over to her and picks up her arm, but she only waves him off. My eyes glance at the Chief who looks worried. I tilt my head seeing some anger on his face which confuses me.

Bella waves both men off and gets into the car. Esme pulls Carlisle back a little as she places a hand on the Chief's shoulder. He gives her a smile and then walks around to his door, and drives off.

I walk away from the window and head downstairs to pick up my dinner.

"Evening, Edward," Carlisle says as I pass him.

"Yes, Evening, Edward. There is a plate for you in the warmer." Esme chimes in.

"Evening," I reply back to both of them. "The cake was lovely, Esme," I carry on making her smile.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

I give her a small nod and then continue into the kitchen.

I uncover my dinner and sit at the table to eat it.

"I'm sorry," Esme says making me frown looking up at her as she keeps speaking. "That Bella being here was sprung on you without notice."

I shake my head swallowing the food that is in my mouth. "No, she told me a few days ago that she was coming over for dinner. I just wanted to give you all time alone."

"You were very welcome to join us," Carlisle says as he hugs his wife.

"I know, thank you. Maybe next time," I say and then carry on eating.

It only takes them a few minutes to realize that I am finished talking. They walk out of the room, leaving me alone again.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I wake up and set off for my run. Arriving at the Chief's house a little early, I jog in one spot waiting for Bella. The door opens; the Chief walks out, and just gives me a tilted head nod, before driving off in his car.

"Edward?" Bella says sounding confused.

"I thought we could run together in the mornings—well, at least for half of my run anyway."

As soon as the words are out I am hit with worry. Does she even want to run with me?

"Sounds good to me," she states with a hum and starts to run.

I easily catch her, and slow down to her pace.

"I also thought that you shouldn't sit on the hard floor outside of my room to eat anymore. As you have been kind enough to share your space in the meadow with me, I thought that I could share my office with you at lunch time."

"That's very kind of you, but if you need some quiet time just let me know, I won't take offense."

I give her a nod as we keep running, and in no time we are back at the Chief's home.

"See you this afternoon," I say and she nods with a small smile.

"Maybe earlier if you attend today's assembly," she says.

I give her a confused look. I knew about the assembly because I set everything up, but I have never attended any of the others so far.

"My father is giving his speech today; you should come and tell me if it is as odd as the whole thing makes me feel it is."

I give her a small nod, feeling a little intrigued.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I stand in a corner of the gym with my arms crossed watching as the kids come in and find a seat. When the hall is full, Mary and the Chief stand on the stage.

"Well, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone else, you know what this assembly is about."

"Yes, Mr. Swan," everyone says in unison.

"Now we are not asking you to be friends with everyone, but we are asking that you have respect for them. Not everyone is going to share your thoughts, ideas, or feelings. Everyone has the right to believe or not believe in different things. You have no more rights than any other student, teacher, or person in this school.

When you discuss topics, I want you to do it in a healthy manner and not resort to name calling, and yelling at each other. Can you tell me what it is when you deliberately seek someone out and aggressively tell them how they make you feel?"

"Harassment," everyone yells in unison again making me smirk.

"Well done, you are all correct. Now, is harassment a jailable offense?"

"Yes," everyone answers.

"That's right, you can go to jail for harassment. Now, can you put your hands on someone?"

"No," they all say together but carry on talking, "unless you are defending yourself or a loved one. Even at that it should only be the force that is needed, and not exceed limits. If you put your hands on anyone, then you can be prosecuted and sent to jail."

"Would this be tolerated in workplaces?"

"No, and definitely not at the police station," they again answer.

I snort at the fact that they all answer the question fully and together. It's clear that they have heard this many times before.

"You all make me feel so proud not only with the fact that you clearly know the answers, but that you show us that you also understand the words, and try to follow them. Let's move on to bullying.

"Bullying is when you are unkind to someone with your words. This is not a pleasant thing to do, and wherein we all may face unpleasant words when we are older, it shouldn't get to the stage where someone is victimized by others. And more importantly, bullying, above anything else, is not something that this school or I can or will condone. Everyone's school day should be easy going and as happy as possible. It is everyone's job to make sure we look after each other despite our differences. Even taking into account, things such as who voted for whom in the Presidential election, or who they are a fan of, or what sports team they support.

"I am a firm believer that it is not those in power that make a difference, but it is the rest of us. The small people – the ones that stand for what's right. Those are the people that can and will make a huge change in this world. Let that start with you; knowing that we can work together with anyone no matter what our thoughts or ill feelings are. Learning to overcome and work through your not nice thoughts will only help you in the future. Only you and your choices shape your future. Remember that before you think about bullying someone differently than you. If we're all the same, the world would be a very boring place. If you see someone struggling with being bullied, say something. Stand up and be the one who makes a difference. It is about each and every action you make that will define the outcome of your own future. Make sure to do your best to make your future a brighter and happier existence.

"Remember to also forgive, and to not write people off—everyone has a story. Always get their side of things before making a judgment call on whether that person will be a good friend or not. Always treat others with the respect that you have clearly been taught by your parents, school, and me. Remember to treat everyone the same way that you want to be treated.

"Lastly, I would like everyone to enjoy this school year; work hard, study, and above all else, have a little fun. Good luck to the crews that are taking up the tradition of trying to prank me. Keep in mind that after many years, I'm still winning."

He stops and looks around giving a few students a smirk and a wink.

"I have arranged a surprise for the Halloween dance if you all show me that you can abide by the rules, and implement the things we all agree that you know. Let today's talk guide your actions, and the surprise will be worth it." The Chief walks away as everyone cheers and it's clear that most seem to like him despite that he's a police officer.

Mary walks to the podium and starts to talk about the cafeteria, reminding everyone that they are not allowed to video record there, or in any other part of the school. She also takes a moment to remind everyone that no one at this school is a maid and that they are to start cleaning up their lunch trays and picking up after themselves. She goes on to tell them that she will watch the CCTV tape and give each person a detention that leaves so much as a napkin on a table if things don't improve drastically.

"How did you like it?" The Chief asks, making me jump.

As I turn to face him, he chuckles.

"I have been trained to get around without making a sound," he carries on still chuckling as I calm myself.

"It was good," I say answering his question.

"Glad you liked it; not sure if you know, but I expect the adults to live by those rules, too."

I just look at him and he shrugs.

"I have enough to do without having to be called in to the school because two people are calling each other names. It gets old very quickly, and sadly, I still haven't been able to pass a law that will allow me to arrest people for being twats."

This time I chuckle knowing what he means.

"Are you planning on running with Bella every morning from now on?"

There's no harsh tone to his voice which makes me nod at him.

"Glad to hear that. God, I love her, and I make sure she carries and has her cell, but that doesn't take the worry away that she will fall and break her leg again, or worse be grabbed by some passerby."

"She carries ... like a gun?"

"No, she carries a spoon," he deadpans.

I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Of course a gun," he snorts. "I can teach you to shoot if you like. You cannot be in possession of a gun, because of the felony charge; however, you can learn how to shoot one, with me. I am the law, and to be honest, I prefer that everyone knows how to properly operate a gun, and know what they are doing."

I give him a nod then shake my head at him. "I'm not sure; can I think about it? I mean, I'm not sure if there would be a point, it's not like I would need nor want a gun."

"It's a handy skill to have and not need, especially when the opposing rule would be to not have the skill but the need is a necessity."

"True," I agree as a woman's voice comes over his radio.

He takes a few steps away from me and talks into the radio. I hear him let out a sigh as he makes his way to me.

"See you later kid, duty calls," he says walking away.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Hey," Bella says standing at my office door. "Is it still okay to come in?"

I nod at her, and she walks to the soft chair and curls up in it. "Did you like the assembly today?"

I give her a nod. "My school had talks on bullying and would always say that it wouldn't be tolerated, but that was their biggest lie. I guess it is strange to see a school taking it so seriously."

"Is that a good thing?"

I again nod at her. "Hopefully it works; it would be nice to see a school overcome it."

"It is a work in progress; we're far from being completely perfect, but I think just maybe we'll get there if everyone heeds what he had to say."

We fall silent and as we both eat our lunches. My eyes glance at Bella when she takes out her pad of paper and begins to draw.

I soon find myself staring at her. The expression on her face is so clear. It's almost as if she's telling a story; a sad, pain-filled story. It fills me with worry, and fear about what she has gone through to feel so much pain. As time slowly goes by, Bella's face changes almost coming to a happy ending to whatever story she is drawing. Bella's eyes close and she smiles just a little looking much more relaxed.

"See you later, Edward," she says as she closes her pad.

There is a part of me that wants to ask her what she drew, but from my own experience and feelings, I know it's not something I should do.

"Later, Bella," I say softly as she stands.

"If you need a ride home, just come down here and sit with me until I am done, and I'll drop you off," I carry on.

She nods a little seemingly as surprised as I am over my offer.

At the end of the day, I feel a bit relieved when the Chief picks her up on time.

I still don't get Bella, nor do I get what she wants from me, but at the same time I'm finding that I feel more like my old self when she is around.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I look at the bar and grill where I have to meet the Elf. From the outside it looks quiet, and there are not a lot of cars parked outside. In fact, I can't even see the Elf's tiny yellow, roller-skate of a car.

I glance at my watch and see that it is in fact seven. I pull at my hair, and let out a long breath before walking through the door. I look around open mouthed that there seems to be so many people here. From the first glimpse I recognize many teachers and students, as well as a few people that say hello to me on my morning run. The vast majority though, are people I don't know.

"Yo, Edward!"

I look around again for the Giant who yelled my name. It only takes a second for me to find him over in the corner.

I walk over to their table and see there are a few more teachers along with Mary, Copy Girl, and the Nurse.

"I'm happy to see that you made it," Mary says softly, and I give her a small nod.

"What would you like?" the Elf asks. "We have beer, wine, orange juice, Pepsi, or Mountain Dew?" she continues pointing to each of the pitchers. "Or, if you would rather have something else, I will grab it."

"Pepsi, please, I can't ... don't drink," I say feeling freaked out by her odd and overly happy attitude.

"Here you are," she says handing me a glass of fresh poured Pepsi and ice. "Here take a seat."

"Has someone given you speed?" I ask without thinking about how it sounds.

"Nope." I jump when I hear the Silent Assassin's voice. "I'm going to give her a Xanax if she doesn't chill out soon," he carries on with a smirk making the Elf slap his arm.

"Stop abusing me, woman," he says.

"Shut up. Edward, you can take a seat," the Elf states again, and I slide into the seat next to Copy Girl.

"Hi," she says with a smile and licks her lips.

"Jessica, knock it off and leave him alone," Barbie says, "besides you're getting married in three months."

"That doesn't mean I can't flirt with a hot guy."

"Yeah, it does," a male says from behind her.

"Oh come on, Mike," she mutters sadly, but he just shakes his head at her.

"But you're so cute when you are jealous."

Mike just shakes his head again but leans over. "If you don't stop, then I will just have to find a girl to flirt with."

"The only girl that entertains you is Bella ... and she's—"

"The Chief's daughter," I blurt out interrupting her.

"The one and only," Mike smirks. "And I don't mean her, and she's not the only one ..." he moves on answering Copy Girl.

"Are you sure? You did model for her ... naked, "the Elf laughs.

"Yeah. Because none of you would do it, and besides, I had my nightstick covering my ... area." He stops and looks around. "May I remind you all that the Chief was there the whole time, too? Lastly, women dig a man in uniform, right, Chief?"

"Yeah, that's right."

I jump looking behind me to see the Chief sitting there with a beer.

"But no flirting with my daughter," he says strongly while giving Mike the evil eye.

"She'll get a boyfriend soon enough, Charlie; you can't keep her locked up forever," the Elf says.

He rolls his eyes. "I do not keep her locked up as you well know, Alice. I just want her to have a guy who is not someone else's cast off; someone that will make her happy."

"Happily ever after is not real as you should very well know," Mary tells him.

"Still, I want her to have a good guy, one that will make her as happy as I know she'll make them."

They all jump in and start to sing 'Happy,' which I have learned is by a guy named Pharrell Williams.

"You all are bat shit crazy," I mutter making everyone laugh out loud. I feel my face heat up, not having meant to say that out loud. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"But do you think we're bat shit crazy?" The Chief asks with a raised brow.

I just stare at him while opening and closing my mouth, trying to think of something to say.

"Shit, Bella was right, you do have foot-in-mouth disease," the Silent Assassin says with a chuckle. "It's fine, I have certified all of them," he carries on with a wink making me just look at him.

"Bella talks about me?" I ask.

He simply looks at me and his eyes change to the way they look during our time in his office.

"Just when Emmett insulted her, and she muttered something about men having foot-in-mouth disease."

My eyes jump to the Giant who's looking sheepish.

"You insulted Bella? Why?" I ask feeling more angry and upset than I should.

The Giant just looks at me, and then to the Chief. "It just slipped out," he whines while looking at the Chief.

"He told her that he didn't want her hitting the wall today. She turned to give him a death glare and stumbled and fell to the ground. Without missing a beat, Emmett said, "Checking gravity again, Bells?" the Silent Assassin tells us.

I look at him, with half of me wanting to laugh and the other half feeling bad for Bella.

"Maybe you should stay away when she's doing shooting practice, she may accidentally shoot you in the ass," I mutter at him making his face turn redder as the rest of the table breaks out in laughter.

I raise my brow looking at the Chief.

"She did that last year, with a Taser," he says sounding oddly proud of it.

I raise my eyebrow at him making him chuckle.

"He was assing around, and gave her a scare. I am pleased to say that she shot him in the ass."

"I wouldn't have been trying to scare her if I had known the midget was armed," he stops and looks at me. "I think she was more upset than I was over it though."

I draw my eyes off him as I feel like someone else is looking at me. My eyes scan the table to see most of them are sort of looking at me.

"So … what were you in prison for?"

"Jessica!" a number of people's voices from around the table are heard.

"Come on, I want to know ... the rumors make him sound like he's going to hack us all up," she carries on with a whine. "I mean, he looks so nice and all, but then I'm reminded of Ted Bundy." When she stops speaking she looks back at me. It's like she is waiting for an answer.

I feel my heart take off, and now I need to leave immediately.

"Can I get my gift now?" I ask, turning to face the Elf who looks like she's experiencing a mixture of hurt and worry.

"It's in your office at school," she tells me sounding sadder and more sedate than I have heard her before.

I get up and walk out of the bar. As soon as I am in my truck, my eyes close. I try taking a deep breath hoping that I can calm myself without taking a tablet. When it is clear that I can't, I down one dry just as there's a knock on my window.

I open my eyes to see the Chief standing there with the Silent Assassin.

I roll down my window just looking at him.

"I'm not saying that you should, but you may need to think about telling them what you were charged with," the Chief tells me.

I shake my head at him; he may say and act like he believes I didn't do it, but it doesn't mean the rest of the town will.

"Things like that have a way of coming out, and its better coming from your mouth than from someone who may not place you in the same light as they do," he adds.

I again shake my head but the Chief places a hand on mine.

"Son, you know it could help you relax. It may take away the worry and fear that people will leave or dismiss you when they find out. Just promise me that you will think about it."

He moves away and my eyes look to the Silent Assassin.

"What?" I ask as he hasn't said anything.

"Jessica didn't mean anything by what she asked. She has foot-in-mouth disease, too."

I frown at him as he starts to walk away.

"Does Bella talk about me much?"

He stops and sighs. "Bella talks about everyone and everything else, just so she doesn't have to talk about what she needs to."

I frown again but let him leave.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Hey," I say lowly as Bella joins me at the end of her path. We start to run, but I feel Bella looking at me every few seconds.

"You seem down – didn't you enjoy meeting everyone at the bar and grill last night?" she asks making me tilt my head at her. "It has been the talk of the town. You know, the new guy finally goes to the bar and grill," she says.

I sigh, unsure of how I'm supposed to feel about this. In prison everyone knew everything about everyone. You never had a choice of keeping anything private. It was so bad that most of the inmates knew about my mom's passing in the time that it took me to go to the Warden's office to officially be informed of her death, and to walk back to the recreation room.

"They don't mean any harm. I think most of them are happy to see that you're out making friends."

I snort loudly shaking my head. "That's not what I was doing, nor is it something I will be doing in the future."

I feel Bella staring at me from the corner of her eye, but she doesn't ask me anything. We make our way back to her home, and I pull at my hair feeling badly about how I ended our conversation. I was being truthful with her, but I am starting to think I may have been snappier than I should have.

"So ..." I say unsure if she´s going to the meadow right now. I don't feel as if I've worked off enough steam to go home and feel calm.

"I'm going to hit my punching bag for a bit, so if you have time you can join me, unless you want to run some more? You are free to join me; I mean, if you like. There are two bags, one is hung more for my Dad than mine. You can punch his for a while if you need, or want to."

I start to refuse her offer, but then I find myself wanting to work off some of my anger. "That would be great, um ... if you're sure you don't mind?" I ask.

She nods and points to her back door.

"If you want to turn on music and start, I'll get some bottles of water," she says heading into the house.

I press the power button on the music system and walk over to the bigger bag. It only seems to take a few hits before my brain imagines Cheney's face on the bag, and I start swinging harder.

"Do you want boxing gloves?" Bella asks but I shake my head not wanting to stop now that I am in my zone and feeling like I am working off the anger and hate I have for that man.

The sweat is dripping off me, and I still feel angry but also exhausted. I stop and bend over, breathing deeply. When it doesn't make me feel any better, I close my eyes. As I slowly regain my breath, I'm hit with the pain in my hands. I open my eyes taking a look to see that they are both red and swollen.

"Here's some ice pack wraps," Bella says softly.

I glance up at her expecting to see fear and worry but I don't. Her face only holds understanding, but there is also sorrow there. Sorrow is something I don't want her or anyone to feel for me; it makes me feel weak and that's something I never want to feel again.

Bella gently places the ice wraps around each of my hands.

"I was the same," she says not looking at me. "When my mom passed away, I was angry at myself for being sick."

I frown not that she sees it; she's just looking at my hands.

"If I hadn't been sick, we wouldn't have been at her work, and we wouldn't have been there when _he_ broke in to steal the drugs that were being kept there."

I close my eyes knowing without her saying it, that her mother was murdered and she was there. When I open my eyes, I see that Bella is shaking her head.

"I wasn't just hurt but so angry that he took her from me," she chuckles sounding nervous. "I think you'll live, and maybe the next time you will at least wear gloves. They take a few minutes to put on, but they will protect your hands."

As she stands, my hands take a hold of hers. I swallow having no idea what to say to her, and I don't want to say I am sorry for her loss or hurt. I just seem to stare into her eyes, hoping she'll see that I understand her pain somewhat.

After a few minutes, she gives me a weak smile. "I'm just going to take a shower. I'll see you back here in an hour?" she asks.

I drop her hands giving her a nod, and wait until she is in her home before heading back to my own.

The whole time I am showering, I find that Bella and the Chief are on my mind. It makes me wonder even more why he is giving me a chance when his wife was killed by someone breaking in, and killing her.

I arrive back at Bella's home, and I can see that she seems to have something on her mind. Her eyes that are normally a clear brown seem to have a new darkness in them making her look sad and filled with worry.

I wonder if my eyes are the same, and if people can see my hurt by simply looking at them?

We reach the cabin and both get to work.

"Do you and Esme have any plans tonight" I ask. I normally like the quiet but the quiet has an edge to it, making it feel heavy and awkward.

"Just a movie," she answers, keeping things plain and simple.

"She's a great cook, Esme, I mean," I try again.

"Yeah, she is."

I pull my eyebrows together. There is a part of me that wants to keep trying to talk to her, but the other part knows my routine. I do the same thing when I don't want to talk. I never knew how cold it sounded to others.

We sit down having our lunch; my eyes again fall on Bella as she slowly eats her food.

I am taken aback when she takes a pill that I recognize quite well.

"You take Ativan for anxiety?" I mutter out my question, realizing mid-sentence that it is none of my business.

I see her gulp, and grab my own and shake the bottle. "I take them, too. I'm hoping that soon I can go without them, but right now I seem to have to take at least one every day."

"I used to, too. Now it's just every now and then—" she stops and lets out a big sigh. "I am sorry if I am acting off this afternoon—"

Again she stops talking, and I take a hold of her hand that is closest to me.

"I understand; sometimes you just need to process your thoughts?" she nods at me.

"I'm just waiting for the day when it won't hurt so much. When I think about that day, and what he took from her, from me ..."

I just give her a smile of understanding. I am not the Silent Assassin and have no idea what to say that would help her. Hell, right now I can't even help myself.

"We'd best get back – my dad will be waiting, he loves fishing."

I give her a nod, and we both clear up and head out. We arrive back at her home without saying a word.

"Edward," I hear her call as I walk toward my truck, and I turn to face her.

"I'm sorry about ruining your quiet time today."

"Don't be," I say honestly not bothered by her talking at all.

"Thank you," she almost whispers.

This time I frown just looking at her.

"Normally, when I have days like today, I am on my own. I don't like telling my dad because he has work. Jasper told me I could call him, and so has Esme. Jasper keeps telling me that it's easier to have someone just to be there, no matter if we are talking or not." Bella stops talking and lets out a snorting sound. "Now I have to tell him that he was right. Somehow your just being there made me feel differently than I have at other times."

I give her a nod, not that I fully understand what she means, but I understand what she's saying.

"I'm glad that I am useful for something," I say with a shrug.

She tilts her head at me, and stays quiet for a minute. Taking a deep breath she gives me a small smile. "See you later today, Edward."

I give her a nod, before I get in my truck and head home.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you think of that progress? Any thoughts on where things will go from here?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Sorry things are crazy in both our families right now. Kasi is doing her parts on nine and ten and getting nine off to beta team at some point later on today, so hopefully there will be no major delay in posting. Nikky is working on eleven right now but has internet issues at home, so it is a slow go. We will keep you posted, check out TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction on Facebook for updates on us and our stories.  
See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 8**

I hear a car pull up and look out to see that the Chief has arrived, along with Bella. I let out a sigh and make my way downstairs.

"Hey," I say to Bella who still doesn't look like her normal self.

"Hi," she replies making her way to Esme.

"Ready, son?" The Chief asks, I nod and follow him out.

The drive to the fishing spot is quiet with neither the Chief nor I talking. Bella seems to remain in the forefront of my mind the entire ride.

When the Chief pulls up and parks, I walk with him down to a harbor area, surprised to see that we are going on a boat.

"We're going on a boat?" I ask even though it is clear that he is leading me toward one.

"Yeah," he says when he stops at a boat and looks at me. He scratches his head and lifts his brow. "Have you ever been out on a boat?" he asks as he throws the bags and fishing equipment onto the deck.

I shake my head. "No ... never."

"Can you swim?"

I look at him and nod.

"Okay, that's good to know. Hop on," he says. "If you'd like you can wear a life jacket, they're under that seat," he says pointing at a bench seat.

"No, I'll be okay, thanks." I mutter not wanting to seem like a scaredy cat.

"I'll show you around, and then we can set off," he states.

He takes me around the deck and then down below. There is a small bathroom, and a shower that has a plastic sliding door. There's also a room that has a double bed, and the main area has a kitchen that he calls a galley. He tells me that the table folds down and the sofa can also be pulled out to make a double bed.

When we're finished touring the boat, he casts off taking us almost two hours from the shore. He shows me how to set up my fishing rod and casts his own.

"What happened to your hands, son?" he asks making me look at them.

They're red and swollen, but thankfully not hurting as much as they were previously.

"Bella allowed me to use one of the punching bags, and I didn't put on gloves," I chuckle hoping to make it sound like it's no big deal. My chuckle stops, and Bella's upset face comes back to my mind, making me swallow as I look his way.

"Is Bella okay?" I ask still feeling worried about her.

"Bella? Yes, why wouldn't she be?" he replies but there is a hint of worry in his voice.

I reel my line in and recast it. "When I was hitting the bag ... she was there. We talked a little. She told me about feeling angry and guilty about her mother being killed ..." I trail off unsure of what else to say.

"She told you that Renee was killed?"

I look at him having clearly heard the shock in his voice.

"Sort of, I mean, she just said she was angry when her mom died. She said that it was her fault because she was sick. She thinks they wouldn't have been at the store when a man broke in if she hadn't been sick."

The Chief seems to frown and shake his head. "I can't believe she told you that."

There's a part of me that wants to say that it's okay that she told me. However, I am worried and I'm not sure if he's upset that she told me about her mom, or if there's something else behind his words. All I know is that I had caused her hurt again. "I'm sorry that I lost it on the punching bag and caused her pain."

"What? No," he stops and shakes his head. "She never talks about it. It took months before she said anything about what happened to the police or to me. Even Jasper has had a problem getting her to talk about that night."

I tilt my head a little. "What happened exactly?" I find myself asking.

He looks at me and sighs. "Her mother and I had separated about a year before that night. She had moved with Bella to Davenport, Washington. Renee was a nurse and worked at a free clinic. The clinic had its own pharmacy. Seven years ago this coming November, she was running behind at work. Bella became sick at school, and Renee took her to work with her to finish her reports. Between her normal duties and looking after a sick child she fell behind. Instead of leaving it for the next day, she stayed late to wrap them up. At some point a man broke in. He was an addict in need of a fix.

"We're still not sure what went down, but Renee must have tried to stop him. He stabbed her through the heart and killed her. Bella was found outside having either fallen or pushed from the second-story window."

I feel my heart sink; that poor girl.

"She broke her left leg in multiple places," he stops and takes a few breaths as if it is hard for him to say this. "The damage to her leg has made the left leg shorter than the other by just over an inch. She's also lost close to fifteen percent of the feeling in it. There was also—" he stops and tightens his lips into a thin line, takes a deep breath through his nose and closes his eyes. "A stab wound to her neck and left shoulder. Those wounds left her with damage to the nerves in her left arm."

"Did they catch the guy?" I ask hoping whoever did that is rotting in prison. I met many bad men in my six years inside, but I never understood how anyone could harm a child. If this happened seven years ago she was only twelve, she was nothing more than an adolescent.

"Yeah, some homeless man that was known to the clinic."

"Did she have to testify in court?" I wonder, more so since she never really talks about it.

He shakes his head. "No, she doesn't remember much. She was running a high fever and had gaps in her memory. She didn't even remember the fact that she had spent most of the afternoon and evening at her mom's workplace. Jasper thinks this is why she feels so guilty; her mind is filling in the gaps with incorrect information."

I nod a little but feel even more confused as to why ... why would he let me near her? I can't help but ask. "Why ... you have seen my case file. Why would you believe me?" I ask, hearing the anger in my own voice.

"I knew your mother; we went to the same college."

I feel my face fall when I hear that he knew my mom. I was not expecting that. My mouth stays open. I want to speak but I feel like my ability to form words has been taken away. My mind is stunned as I watch him turn back to face the lake.

"We were friends for years throughout college, and we even stayed in touch for a few years after we left. Elizabeth and Edward had you, and then Renee and I got married and had Bella. We both had busy family lives, and we just drifted apart. On top of that, your dad seemed to get itchy feet and was moving you around to different towns and cities all the time. Your mom was able to find me easily because I have lived in Forks all my life, except for the four years that I attended college.

"When you were arrested, she called me and asked for help. Bella had run away just after that and it wasn't until you were sent to prison that I had a chance to look at your case. I was only a few pages into the file when I knew that you were not the person who hurt Angela Cheney. From everything I read, I was—and still am sure—it was her husband, Ben Cheney, who almost beat her to death."

He turns looking at me. "I contacted your lawyer and tried to get him to get you a new trial, but ..." he shakes his head. "I didn't have enough to go on. So I tried to get your mom to move to Forks, so I could get Carlisle to monitor her health as I built up your case. But she was so stubborn," he shakes his head a little. "I was there when she died, son. She made me promise to help you when you were released, and this is me honoring my word. However, I want you to know, I would've done it, anyway. I am an officer of the law and take that role seriously. I believe in justice, son, and you were wrongfully imprisoned."

"She didn't die alone?" I ask, feeling some relief, since that has bothered me and weighed on my mind so much.

He shakes his head at me. "No, she was not alone. I even tried to come and see you, but ..." he trails off giving me a pointed look.

I nod at him knowing full well that after I heard she had passed, I cut myself off from everyone on the outside.

"What did she say?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

"That she loved you, that she brought you up right. That you may have been a loner and filled with stress and anger, but you would never hurt anyone … not like that. She wanted someone to help you and show you they care. She wanted someone to care for you, make sure you knew that she was very proud of you, and always believed in you."

"You really believe me?" I ask barely holding back a sob.

"I do; you were a sweet boy growing up. I last saw you when you were three or four," he hums a little. "I know you weren't the one that did it, Edward. I'm still checking into things, and Mrs. Cheney has had one medical treatment after another." He stops and sighs. "Previous to your being in prison, she had been robbed and assaulted two times. Since you went to prison, there has been one other home invasion situation where she was badly hurt, too. Taking into account that information along with the scatter of injuries she's had, falling down stairs, walking into doors, tripping on something, it's clear to me, and should have been clear to anyone else that she is in an abusive relationship."

I close my eyes and try not to break down on him.

"It's okay, son, I believe you. You look so much like your mother; I can see your father in you, too. Despite the fact that he left your mother and you, he was a good man. I know you are safe around my daughter because I can clearly see that you were just a young man, trying hard to look after your mom, and deal with school. You have my full support to become the man you were meant to be."

Not able to hold off how I feel any longer, the tears pour out of me as I cry into my hands.

"It's okay, son," the Chief says against my ear as he pulls me to him.

Time seems to just pass with me crying on the Chief's shoulder. I pull back from him using my sleeve to clean my face.

"Sorry about that," I mutter wishing we weren't out on the water making me stuck here with him.

"Don't be, you're only human, Edward. You need to let some of that hurt out. Bottling it up is a trait you share with your dad."

I frown looking at him.

"He'd bottled everything up, and never really let anyone in. Not even Elizabeth. He kept a shell around his heart and never truly let anyone in. That shell is what caused him to leave. He couldn't deal with losing her, and watching her die, that's why he walked away."

"He left me, too!" I shout.

"He left you because he couldn't take you away from each other. I'm not saying you need to let everyone in, but you have to feel able to share your hurt with someone, or it will eat at you. When the time comes and you lose the one you really love, you will be filled with regret."

I look at him. "Did _he_ go to her funeral?"

"No. I've not heard from him since before he left your mom. But what I knew of him, he was always guarded with everyone." He stops and smiles a little. "I was that way, too, and it's one of the reasons why Renee left me. She said that I had too hard of a shell to crack. When she left I simply let her and gave her everything she wanted in the divorce. I even agreed to the shitty visitation schedule she gave me to see Bella. But getting that call ... seeing Renee black and blue ... seeing my baby in a coma ... it cracked my shell ... shattered it. It was too late, but I knew then that I loved Renee far more than I had ever told her. I was safe with her, like she was with me, and she never knew it. From that moment, I made sure that I would always show my love and let the ones I love into my heart."

"You don't share your feelings, well not with Bella, not fully," I tell him and he looks at me.

"I've seen the anger on your face, when her hand was hurt, but you seemed to try to mask it, and pretend you didn't feel that way."

"Ah ... yeah. She knows I'm angry over what happened. What she still goes through. She keeps things back out of fear of hurting me, and I'm trying hard to control my wanting to go to the prison and kill the person who killed Renee and hurt Bella. She bottles it all up, and I just hope every day that she'll let it all out. She just needs to tell someone everything, too."

"What about her drawings?" I ask knowing that she told me they helped.

"Jasper thinks the drawings help; however, she never shows him the drawings that she draws about that night."

I keep looking at him.

"He says we can't push her, that she has to allow him to see them on her terms, on her time."

"How long has she been seeing Jasper?" I ask because if it has been almost seven years, then maybe she needs a new therapist.

"Just for a year."

I frown looking at him making him sigh.

"She was assigned to a therapist by the Court right after it happened, but she became more distressed about going so I let it stop after a year. Over the years, it became clear she wasn't getting better, so twelve months ago, I made an appointment for her with Jasper. I think she realizes now that she needs therapy, which helps. She normally only talks to Jasper about her day, though."

"Is what happened that night the reason she is still in high school at nineteen?"

"Yeah, she was in a coma for three weeks, and then she had to undergo six surgeries to her leg and shoulder. I pulled her out so she could concentrate on getting better. She's only a year older than the other students, and she's doing pretty well."

"What about running, isn't that hard on her leg?"

"Five months ago, the physical therapist suggested that she build up the muscle in her leg to improve her balance. She said running may help achieve that. I'm not convinced it is helping her balance. I mean, it certainly isn't helping her leg to grow. She also suggested exercises such as martial arts, and kickboxing to help improve her balance, so running seems to be a pretty safe option. As long as she is not hurting when she is running or afterward; it is good for her."

I snort a little but he keeps talking.

"Besides, I think since Emmett's self-defense class is done without shoes on, it makes her feel self-conscious about going."

He turns to look at me again. "It is easy for her to hide the insole she wears inside a running shoe, or in her daily shoes or boots. Without shoes on, she needs to tilt her hip or be on the ball of her left foot so her legs are at an equal height – which would be noticeable. Add that to the fact that she doesn't want to spend more time with her peers than she has to; it was pretty clear that Emmett's class was not for her. So she opted for running instead."

"Why don't you teach her yourself?"

"I try to teach her what I can, but it's hard for me, she's my daughter and I am worried about hurting her."

I sigh, but nod at him. "I can teach her some defensive moves on Saturdays, and maybe another day during the week?"

"I think she'd like that, but don't feel obliged to."

I chuckle shaking my head. "I don't; she feeds me lunch every Saturday. It'll be a way for me to repay her."

"Isn't that the reason you've been working on the cabin?"

"No, that is just giving me something to do."

"Or is it giving you another reason to hide in the woods?" he asks.

I shrug a little, but jump slightly when I feel my fishing rod pull.

"I think I have a fish," I say trying to reel it in.

"Easy does it, son," the Chief says as he watches me reel in the fish.

"Wow," I gasp seeing a very big fish on the end of the line.

"That's one big salmon," the Chief says. "Wind it in easy," he says again. The Chief leans over the side with a large net on a long pole. "Keep reeling it in, I can almost snag it for you." I fight the fish a bit more, and suddenly the line goes slack as the Chief starts pulling up the pole.

"That sucker has to be close to twenty pounds," he mutters more to himself than me.

He shows me the fish and gives me a smile.

"We need to weigh it and then take a photo of you holding it."

I nod at him, and watch as he removes the hook. I stand back and watch as the Chief weighs the fish.

"Seventeen pounds, Edward; now that is a great fish for your first catch," he hands it to me, showing me where to hold it.

I am quite surprised over how slimy it feels.

"Edward, you may want to change that look on your face. You should look thrilled with your catch, not like you just ate sour grapes."

My eyes spring to the Chief who is now holding a camera. I give him a half smirk just wanting to put this slimy thing down. When he is done, we put the fish into a cooler full of ice chips. I raise my brow and the Chief smiles at me.

"The ice keeps the fish fresh, and this is a fish you want to keep cold but not frozen."

I nod in response.

 **~WDYWFM~**

The Chief and I carry on fishing, and it's after two in the morning before we return to the dock. We make sure everything is locked up and head for home.

We didn't have any more deep talks while we fished, but the one we did have had kept me thinking all night. The Chief drops me off at home just after four in the morning and I went to bed.

I lay awake in my bed thinking about my evening. I find that the Chief and Bella are very similar, in the fact that they don't push me to talk and just let me be.

I am still flabbergasted that the Chief knew my mom. I'm not quite sure what that means to him, or if it should even mean something to me. I rub my face, sitting up and look out the window.

This is one of the things I hate, the fact that my mind will not switch off. Even on the nights that I am tired, I find myself thinking of people I have talked to or about, and what has been said.

Since I've been out of prison, it's often Bella, Esme, Carlisle, the Chief, and Mary that have been on my mind. The constant fear that both and the town will turn on me when they find out why I went to prison. Bella said that Esme and Carlisle know, but I have yet to confront them on that fact. I would rather know what it is they want from me first.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Unable to sleep, I get up for my run at six. I arrive back just as Esme is putting out breakfast.

"Morning, Edward," Esme says with a warm smile. "Are you joining us?"

I nod and take a seat next to Bella who is frowning at me.

"What?" I ask as I look myself over.

"I thought you would still be asleep. Usually my dad doesn't get home until close to four in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just thought I would stay awake and go for my morning run."

She nods at me. "Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah, a couple of salmon—the first one was seventeen pounds," I boast with a smile, making her mouth drop open.

"Did you keep it?" Her tone sounds hopeful, making me narrow my eyes as I answer her. "Yes, it's in the garage refrigerator," I say as I point toward that direction.

"Thank God!"

I tilt my head looking at her making her chuckle.

"After my dad goes fishing, we end up eating fish for a few days, and that big of a fish could last for three nights easily."

I chuckle softly and nod at her. "Not sure how safe you are as he managed to catch seven fish himself."

"I'm moving in here for the week, Esme," Bella whines making Esme turn to her.

"You know you are more than welcome," she pauses and looks at me. "If you would like me to make something with the salmon, just let me know."

I nod a little. "The Chief said he'll come up and show me how to cut it up later today ..." I trail off a little.

"Looks like it's fish tonight," Bella sighs.

"Don't you like fish?" I ask.

"I do, but ... you'll find out soon enough," she states taking a deep breath.

I shake my head, and Esme places down our breakfast. When we are finished eating, Bella stands up.

"I better head up and get ready for work," she puts her plate in the dishwasher and walks out.

"Is your dad dropping you off?" I ask following her after I put my own dish in the dishwasher.

"No, I'm just going to walk."

"I can drop you at work," I mutter quickly.

She looks at me with a quizzical glance, and before I can rebuke my offer, she is talking again.

"Don't you need to sleep?"

I nod as I shrug my shoulders.

Bella smiles and nods her head like she understands me. "You can't switch your mind off, it's like it's working overtime?"

I don't give her a reply but look down at the ground. She seems to be able to read me so easily.

"On nights like that, I take a tablet that Jasper prescribed for me. I don't do it often and only if meditation doesn't work. I can show you how to meditate later today if you like?"

"Only if you let me drop you off at work?" I say.

"Agreed," she says with a smile, before heading up to her room.

 **~WDYWFM~**

After I dropped Bella off, I was able to get a few hours of sleep before the Chief showed up.

"Hey, son," the Chief says as I walk out to where he is setting up to cut the fish. He lays the fish on the table and then washes his hands off in a bucket.

"I brought you an apron, as this can get messy."

I just nod at him and move to wash my own hands.

"Here's a knife for you," he says handing me one from a knife bag.

"Shouldn't I get one from the kitchen, these are yours," I ask.

"These are my knives, and no disrespect to Esme, but these babies are what we need."

I nod and he gives me a look. "I will dress this one first, and then we will each dress the next ones together. Okay?"

I nod and watch him intently.

"I have already removed the scales. First, look at the gills, and lift them up, cut until you feel the bone about halfway through. Turn it over and tilt it, cutting along the top." As he talks the Chief, does it on the smaller salmon that he caught.

"Do you hear that noise?"

"Yeah," I say feeling puzzled as to what it is.

"That's the rib cage. Keep your knife nice and flat because if it's not flat, you're going to cut a hole in it."

The Chief lifts the fish up a little and looks at me.

"Always check to see how you are doing, place it back down, and move the knife down as you go."

He places the top part of the salmon on another board.

"Clean your knife and give it a little sharpening. Use the tip of the knife and come down on the back bone toward the tail."

He holds up the head that has only the backbone attached.

"Next, we need to remove the rib bones. Don't go too deep."

I watch him closely feeling quite stunned at how neat and careful he is.

"Now, we have to check and make sure all the fine bones are out."

When he's finished, he turns the fish so the skin side is up.

"Now, we cut it into portions to cook."

He cuts the fish into five portions placing each one on a tray of ice. "And last, we do the same with the other side, but we shouldn't get as many bones."

The Chief finishes and looks at me.

"You up for a try?"

I nod and take one of the smaller ones, and get to work.

"Use your hand as a guide," Chief says showing me with the fish he is cutting. We work side by side and when I get to my fifth salmon, I am able to do it without needing the Chief's help or input.

"Okay, son, I need to get to work," Chief says as he just looks at me after we put the fish in the kitchen refrigerator.

He bends down and picks up a box.

"These are some old photos of your mom," he says as he hands me the box.

"You can keep them, they are copies. I've got my own set," he smiles.

"She also gave me this," he hands me an envelope.

"Not sure if you're ready to read it, but it's yours."

I take the letter from him and frown. I have been here for weeks now.

"Why are you just giving me this now?" I grit out feeling as if I can't trust him again.

"She wanted you to get to know me first before I could tell you that I knew her. I wanted you to be settled, and trust me somewhat."

Still feeling betrayed, I walk out of the kitchen but stop and turn to him.

"Have you read it?"

He shakes his head. "No ... it's private; she wanted to tell you some things, and that's between you and her."

I give him a small nod and start to walk away.

"Edward," he calls after me. "I was always planning on giving it to you, I promise. I just wanted you to be settled first."

I again nod at him and make my way upstairs.

I sit down and my hands start to shake as I hold the letter.

 _What if she was disappointed in me? Angry that I left her._

 _No, she believed me, she was on my side._

I keep repeating that she was on my side, but I still feel unable to open the letter.

The guilt that I wasn't there for her in her last moments still haunts me. I promised her that I would be and I let her down because I wanted revenge on Cheney. Why couldn't I have just let it go, let him win?

I shake my head and take one of my tablets. I open the box and smile seeing the first photo is my mom with a group of people.

I turn it over hoping that it has some information on it. ' _Charlie, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Elizabeth, and Irina. Study group of 1986_ '

My mom was born in May of sixty-eight, so she would have been around eighteen in this photo.

I move to the next one and see the same group of people. I can even point out the Chief in this one as he is standing the same way as he does now.

As I go through the photos, it's clear the Chief and my mom were close. I'm just not sure how close they were. Some of the photos give off a vibe that they were dating.

I place down the photos looking back at the letter. Biting the bullet, I open the envelope and take out the letter. I can't help but smile seeing the necklace that she wore all the time is attached. The necklace is a golden locket that has been handed down from her father's family. The front of the locket has a wolf-lion engraved on it that is the two crests of the two families that were first joined together back in the late seventeen hundreds. I open it and see a photo of my mother when she was around eight-years-old along with her father, Ethan who was a musician on the left side. He traveled all over the world with an orchestra in which he was a member. On the right side is a photo of my mom when she was much younger than in the one on the left. I smile and close it looking at the back to see that it is engraved with Elizabeth, and at the bottom is my mother's date of birth. I hold the necklace in my hand as I unfold the letter.

 _My Dearest Edward,_

 _I am so sorry that I failed you; that I wasn't strong enough to stand up for you through the last four years. I regret that you had told me that you felt as if Mr. Cheney was singling you out and bullying you. It's not that I thought you were lying to me, it's just that ... In truth I thought he was trying to help you, and you were pushing him away because of your ill feelings about your father. I wish I had paid more attention, I wish I hadn't been so sick so that you had to raise and defend yourself. I wished I had had the money to pay for a decent lawyer for you, and that you didn't have to be represented by a public defender who didn't give a rat's ass about clearing your name._

 _I have called someone ... an old friend; he's the Chief of Police in his hometown. I'm hoping that he can continue my fight to clear your name and get you out of that hell hole. Trust him, believe in him, because he will fight in your corner, and he's not one to give up on something. He is a good man, Edward. I'm planning on asking him to hold on to this letter to give it to you when you are ready. I know you my son, and I know that you have feelings of guilt. I also know that you tend to distrust people. I just want you to have somewhere to go to after I'm gone. I trust Charlie Swan, and I hope you find I'm correct and he is someone that you can find that in as well. He has not once let me down in all the years we were friends._

 _Lastly, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am not going to be there when you get out, and that I couldn't fight this illness. Most of all, I am sorry that I didn't get to tell you that I love you very much and that you are a fine young man. You are the best part of my life. I will always love you and be in heaven watching over you._

 _Good luck and make sure you accomplish your dreams._

 _Love, Mom_

I place down both the letter and necklace as I start to cry again, hating that she felt that my being in prison was somehow her fault. It wasn't; it was his—and a little of mine, in the fact that I wouldn't let go of the hurt feelings—mainly his. _His fault_ for beating the crap out of his wife, leaving her on the floor as if she were nothing to suffer in pain. _His fault_ for lying through his teeth, and saying that I had done it. _His fault_ for saying that he was the one who dialed nine-one-one. _His fault_ for saying that I was a danger to him and his wife, as well as the public.

I break down again, crying as I hold the letter in my hands. It's well into the evening when I feel that I have cried out all of my tears. I take a few deep breaths, trying to figure out how I can do what she has asked of me.

I wanted to be a music teacher like she was, but that's not something that I can become now that I'm a felon. I know I need to try to do the last thing she has asked of me, so I will work on being better and find a way to teach music in one way or the other.

* * *

 **A/N: So many of you wanted to know more about why Charlie was so willing to help Edward, and now you know more of the story. What are your thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Sorry things are crazy in both our families right now. Kasi is doing her parts on eleven and just got ten off to beta team, so hopefully there will be no major delay in posting. Nikky is working on twelve right now. We will keep you posted, check out TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction on Facebook for updates on us and our stories.  
See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 9**

"Your dad knew my mom," I blurt out to Bella as we run.

I feel her eyes on me, but keep looking straight ahead.

"They met in college."

"He never said anything," she mumbles after a few seconds. "What was your mom's name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Izzy?" she asks and I shrug looking at her from the corner of my eye.

I see that she smiles and nods a little almost as if she agrees with herself.

"Think it must have been, she was a double music and history major; my dad was in her history class in college."

"How do you know that?" I ask her.

"I knew my mom had gone to college, and majored in music, and history, but I didn't know anything about her friends from that time."

Bella shakes her head a little. "I spent some time with your mom in the hospital, and my dad and I talked all the time, mostly about his past. It was a good way to pass the time."

"My mom used to make me read to her on her bad days," I tell her not sure why.

Bella chuckles softly.

"I tried that with my dad, but he ... he asked too many questions about why the characters were doing things that he thought were stupid."

She turns her head looking right at me. "Do not watch any movies with him, especially horror or suspense."

I nod, smile feeling a little better than I did last night.

Bella chuckles softly making me look at her.

"What's funny?"

"I was just thinking that we could have been friends—like cousins—if they had stayed in touch," she tilts her head a little.

"Friends—like cousins?" I interrupt.

"You know best friends' children who treat each other like family? Anyway, I think that would have been interesting; don't you think we would have been friends? Wait, maybe you would've thought of me as the annoying relative who you wished didn't exist."

I look down at her thinking over what she said, and I can't help but smile. "Somehow I think we would have been friends—good friends." As say the words, I feel a little cheated. It would have been good to have someone like Bella in my life when I was growing up. Just maybe I wouldn't have felt so alone.

"See you at school," she calls as she runs to her door.

"Later, Bella," I say back waving as she goes into her home. I didn't ever realize we had already made our loop around since we had been lost in conversation.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I arrive at the station still feeling pissed that Charlie had had my mom's letter and necklace all this time. Not just the weeks I was here, but the years I was in prison. Then there is another part of me that knows I need to move on, and that so far he has been good to me.

"Hi."

I look around and see the Chief standing behind me.

"I wasn't sure if you would come in this morning."

"I don't have a choice," I reply sharply.

"You do have a choice. There is always a choice, one of the choices may not be a very good choice but it is there," he sighs a little. "I would've let you off this week and maybe next week too; but no more than that."

I frown looking at him.

"There will be a day that you're having a bad time, or are too ill and this," he says pointing at the station, "I don't suspect it is something you look forward to doing. I make a point to give people that have to report to me some leniency, about two days every quarter."

"That's good to know," I say still unsure.

"Look, Edward, I'm not looking for you to let me in. And I'm not looking to make you my new best friend. I am hoping that I can guide you so that in a year from now, you are able to see that there is more to you. That you can still learn and take college courses, so that when your time is over, you have a shot in this world to overcome your time in prison."

"Do you do that for the others?"

"Yes … most of the ones I take on are ones that went to prison in their teens. There have been a few innocent ones beside you; however, you faced the longest time in prison."

"Why?" I ask making him look at me. "Why bother?"

"Someone has to. Edward, not everyone that goes to jail or prison is bad, or as you know guilty. They just made bad choices, or were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I hum a little not fully sure that I agree with him. I met a bunch of people during my time in prison, and sadly there were more bad people than good. Even the ones who claim—like I do—to be innocent; there was always something about them that made them seem like liars.

"So, I'll see you next week," he says moving away from me.

"We're done?" I ask his back.

He turns and looks at me.

"Yep, you have reported in. I'll fill out your sheets, don't worry," he waves as he heads inside the station.

I shrug my shoulders and get into the truck to make my way to the school.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk into my office and see a large wrapped box on my desk. I walk over and slowly open it to see my new uniforms. I have enough to last me five days a week, and there are even new packages of boxer briefs, socks, a pair of shoes, and a pair of boots.

"This was worth a drink?" I say out loud to myself as I pull out a full matching set. I step into the small restroom and change into the new work clothing. When I'm done, I look in the mirror. Looking at myself, I can feel and see the difference, I am just not sure what it is. I put my name tag on and get to work.

"Edward," I hear yelled when I am checking the hall before the students start to arrive.

I turn seeing Copy girl walking toward me.

"I am so sorry about Friday night," she says looking upset. "Sometimes my mouth runs away with me, I never meant to upset you," she tells me looking sheepish. "I can be so blonde sometimes," she chuckles narrowing her eyes a little. "I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry," she says again, and I get the feeling she is worried because I haven't said anything.

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "Its fine, I wasn't staying long, and you weren't the reason that I left."

"Still, I'm sorry," she says.

"Its fine; don't worry about it."

I start to walk away but she catches my arm.

"I was going to get you a six-pack of beer, to say I'm sorry, but Mike stopped me by reminding … pointing out that you had been in prison since you were eighteen and it is unlikely that you have drank much alcohol. Plus, he said with conditions of parole and such, you can't partake in it, so I got you this instead."

She hands me a folder and I look in seeing paper that someone changed to look like music sheets, I look at her with a raised brow.

"Bella said you liked music and could play so … I hope you like them, and again, I am sorry."

Copy girl walks away from me and I turn watching her go.

I forgot to thank her, so I quickly jog after her.

"Thank you," I say once I have caught up to her.

She smiles and nods at me before I walk away from her feeling a little freaked out over what just happened.

No one ever in my life except for my mom has ever apologized to me.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I sit in my office drinking coffee as I watch the CCTV screens of the hall. I focus in on a screen as Bella comes out of a storeroom, carrying a large board. I leap up and walk quickly out of my room. I take the stairs two at a time opening the top door, just as Bella is passing.

"Give that to me," I say making her jump. I quickly pull her to me with one hand catching the board with the other.

"You okay?" I whisper making her nod at me.

I slowly let her go, taking the board with my two hands.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I can take it," she says.

I shake my head at her. "Nope, this is part of my job," I retort.

Bella frowns as she looks at me. "This is for me; therefore, it's my responsibility to carry it around to the places I need it to be."

"How about you just tell me or I'll just walk around the school with it?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "To the music room," she mutters as she crosses her arms.

I start walking and it takes only a few seconds for Bella to follow me.

"Why are you taking this to the music room?" I ask as my brain tries to work out why.

"I need to paint some musical notes ..." Bella waves her hand around. "It's for our next play. I'm working on the backdrop and also need to get some musical instruments drawn. I was hoping being in the music room would help inspire me."

I raise my eyebrows a little as I think of what Copy girl gave me.

"Did you make those music sheets that Copy girl gave to me?"

Bella bites her lip as her face becomes flushed. "Yeah ... I am not trying to push you, I just thought if Jessica wanted to give you something then she should give you something that you like ... want."

I give her a little nod. "Thank you, they are quite good."

Bella shakes her head at me. "Nah, I don't know much about music, other than listening to it. I only hope I don't mess this up," she says pointing to the board. "All I need is some smart ass person to say that the play was great, but it was ruined by the backdrop that has the wrong musical notes on it."

I chuckle a little shaking my head. "Tell me the song and I'll write the notes out for you to copy."

"Really?"

I give her a small nod making her jump a little.

"Thank you," Bella says sounding more upbeat than she was moments ago.

Bella opens the music room door for me. "If you put it down over by the window that would be perfect."

I give her a nod and walk over to the window.

"Hey, Edward," I turn looking at Bella, who is standing in front of a group of instruments. "Are you able tune these?"

"I can tune instruments, yes. Why?" I question making her shake her head as she chuckles nervously.

"These are out of tune," she says pointing back at them.

"Doesn't the music teacher do it?"

Bella snorts. "Mr. Banner," she says giving a tilt of her head and raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I question unsure of what she is getting at.

Bella sighs and moves a little closer to me. "He's losing his hearing. He's also nearly eighty and is retiring at the end of this year. Mary … Mrs. Cope doesn't have the heart to fire him. He's still a great teacher; he just can't seem to tune these instruments anymore." Bella snorts a little, "Sadly, he can't even hear when the choir is singing out of tune."

"I'll get them tuned up, no problem."

Bella gives me a great big smile. "Want to do it this afternoon; we can eat lunch, you can tune and I can work on my art for the backdrop?"

"That sounds great," I reply but Bella looks at me sadly.

"Oh, wait, it's Monday … we need to eat in the cafeteria … blah."

I let out a breath as I pull my hair. "Maybe I could tell Mary, I can do this," I say pointing at the instruments, "She may let us off the hook today?" I question out loud.

I look right at her. "Leave it to me," I say as I move to the door stopping and looking back at her. "What's your class before lunch?"

"Free period, so I'll be here."

I give her a nod and walk out the room, heading to Mary's office.

"Hi," I say with a smile at Copy girl … "Jessica," I mutter in my head as I remember what Bella called her. "Is Mary free?"

"I think so, I'll just check," she says picking up the phone.

"Edward would like to speak to you," she smiles as she looks at me. "Okay, I'll send him in," she says before pointing at the door.

"Is everything okay?" Mary questions as I walk in. "Or have you come to join me in having a cup of coffee?"

I give her a smile. "Everything's fine and maybe next time for coffee." I pull at my hair a little. "I was helping Bella carry a huge board to the music room, and she told me that some of the instruments need to be tuned. I can do that, I mean, I have been trained musically all my life, and one thing my mom made certain of was that I knew how to tune instruments. I could work on them at lunch time if you'd like?"

Mary tilts her head. "Is this something you would like to do?"

I smile broadly at her. "Yeah. I enjoyed music in school." I look right at Mary but she looks quite confused. "It's okay, feel free to say no, it's just that Bella said—"

She holds up her hand stop me. "It's fine, and yes for this afternoon, but on Friday I expect to see you in the cafeteria, eating with the rest of us."

I nod in agreement and walk to the door, but she says my name making me stop. "I understand that you want to help Bella, but she has to do her own school work … we can't be seen making too much of a difference with her … but thank you … I offered and she turned me down."

I nod again. "Can she sit with me; I can write out the music she needs for the backdrop?"

Mary's face turns back to being confused. "Yes, that will be fine," she says placing on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?"

She lets out a soft sigh. "Yes it's fine. I just wasn't aware that you were able to tune instruments, let alone write music."

"Music was my best subject in school. My mother started teaching me from the day I was born."

She gives me a nod and I walk out of the room, not wanting to overthink her odd facial expression. I head straight back to the music room.

I open the door to find Bella is now in a jumpsuit and has music playing.

"Hey," I say as I walk in closing the door behind me.

"The door needs to stay open; no staff member is allowed in a room alone with a student and have the door closed," Bella quickly says and I reopen the door.

"You do know you are alone down in the boiler room with me and the door is closed at the top of the stairs?"

"I am not meant to be down there, but up here someone may say something so it's best to abide by the rules. Let's not take any chances."

I nod in agreement, knowing full well she feels safe with me, and is just not wanting to go against the school's rules.

"Is there a song in mind for the board?"

Bella smiles. "There is to be a soft ballad that is played during the play. I was thinking of having that, but we don't have a ballad selected yet," she again sighs. "I thought about painting flowers for now; music notes after the song is selected."

"Okay, you start with that and I'll start tuning these instruments."

I walk to the piano first and sit on the bench. I want to see how out-of-tune it actually is. I hit a few notes and see that it's only a little out-of-tune. "May as well start with you," I mutter out loud as I get to work.

I tweak with the keys feeling somewhat closer to my mom than I have in a long time.

" _Why do I need to learn this?" my eight-year-old self huffs out, finding that learning to tune a piano is boring._

" _Music isn't just about playing; it's about understanding the instruments you are playing and having a relationship with them."_

 _I roll my eyes hoping that we start to play soon. "Edward, this is a beautiful instrument if you don't take care of it, and know how to fix it, then how will it be able to play what your heart wants it to?" She asks looking me in the eye._

 _When I say nothing, she carries on. "In order to have anything play something beautiful, peaceful, and fun, you have to understand it. You have to know everything about it. Besides, we will stay here doing this each day until you can tell me what note is not tuned."_

 _I nod at her and start to pay more attention._

That was so many years ago, but yet I can still remember it so clearly. I can even recollect how she smelled and how she frowned as she clutched her necklace, when I huffed every five or so minutes. I chuckle a little at how stubborn I used to be, but she persisted, until I caved. Now, I completely understand what she always told me. When I was in my music class at school so many of the other students had no idea how to properly tune their instruments. They could never tell when they missed a note, or fell out-of-tune. But I could; I think some of them hated me for it - that I could tell it so easily.

"Edward," Bella says softly making me hum only turning my head a little.

"It's lunch time, I'm just grabbing mine and coming back here, do you want me to pick yours up?"

I shake my head at her. "No. I'll grab mine, too. The piano is finished."

"Maybe you should think about getting a job that has something to do with music," Bella says as we walk down the hallway.

"I don't think I'll be able to ... well, not until I have finished my parole."

"That sucks; you are good at it."

I chuckle a little feeling embarrassed by her compliment.

"My mom was a great teacher."

Bella hums a little. "I hate compliments, too, they make me feel awkward … I'm unsure of what to say besides thank you," she says giving me a side look making me just chuckle and nod at her.

"I'll meet you here?" I say pointing at the door to my stairs. She nods and walks quickly to her locker. I walk down the stairs to my office grabbing my lunch and getting back to the top of the stairs just as Bella arrives.

"Got everything?" I ask and she nods at me.

"You should look up the college and maybe take an evening course in music," Bella says picking up on our conversation.

I drop my head. "Can't."

She frowns as she looks at me.

"I didn't pass anything …" I sigh. "I didn't get good enough grades. Besides, I don't have the money to pay for it."

Bella huffs and looks upset making me smile a little.

"Don't get upset over it."

"No …" she looks at me. "Why does everything always come down to money…it sucks? Not everyone is born with a silver spoon. I guess it is hard to understand why a poor person has to put themselves further into debt with tons of student loans to go to college. College loans are horrible, and the odds are that most people work to pay them off, and still never get ahead. Everyone keeps saying that poor people need to put forth effort and get an education to have a better paying job. How can they do that when they have to make a choice between eating, and having heat and water in their home, versus getting an education? How can they even think about college when they're in that place, unless they want to put themselves into huge amounts of debt?"

I shake my head understanding what she is saying but not having an answer.

"But if everyone gets a better paying job, who will collect our garbage, clean the sewers and streets, and serve us when we are at a restaurant?"

This time I chuckle. "Good point, but I haven't got an answer, and I don't think anyone else has either."

"Yeah, it's just a shame we don't live in a Star Trek kind of world where money is obsolete."

"Are you going to college?" I ask as we enter the music room again.

"I'm not sure, my dad wants me to. He would sell his organs if I would let him … I'm hoping to get some sort of scholarship."

I pull my brows together. "I've had a lot of medical bills over the years. He had to tap into some of my college fund to pay them," she chuckles shaking her head but looks embarrassed by it. "Carlisle wants to pay for my college … but … I sort of feel bad at the thought of taking his money. I should stop being so clumsy, and then I'd stop getting hurt and having more medical bills."

"You should take his offer. Repay them when you are a famous artist," I say not even wanting to yell at her that her medical bills aren't her fault and neither is her clumsiness, but I believe she knows it anyway.

Bella blushes shaking her head. "I'm not sure I want to be famous … I would end up being classified as a bitch. I don't like my photo being taken, I always look cross-eyed."

I just look at her and give her a 'what' look.

"No matter what I do, I seem to look angry even with a smile on my face," she says with a shrug.

"I think I will have to test out that theory some time. I'll take a photo of you, when you least expect it," I chuckle making her glare at me.

"Is that you showing me your photo look?" I snip out making her stick her tongue out at me.

"Moving on; what did Esme make for you?" she asks as she tries to peek into my tub.

I open it and smile seeing that it's pasta, sausage, and marinara.

"What do you think?" I ask holding it up so she can see.

Bella hums and then opens her container and I see she has sushi.

"Sushi?" I question.

"Yep, I made a few rolls this morning. We're still eating our way through all the fish dad caught."

I chuckle shaking my head.

"You laugh now but I have another four days of this," Bella says with a grimace.

"Come on, we can go half and half," I offer.

Bella simply looks at me.

"Come on before I change my mind, unless you want to eat nothing but rice, avocado, cucumbers, and fish."

She chuckles shaking her head. "Nope," she sits next to me, and we split the pasta bake between us.

"What's your next class?"

"English," she says with a smile.

"I take it that you enjoy that class?"

"Yeah, I enjoy reading, there's just something about the smell of a new book. What about you?"

"I like to read, or I should say I used to. I didn't get much reading in over the past few years."

Bella frowns. "I thought prisons had libraries?"

"They do, but … the only real time I had been was at night and they switch off the lights before ten p.m." I shrug a little.

"You should ask about getting a library card for the books here or even read online?" Bella's face changes a little when she says online.

"Don't you like reading online?"

She shakes her head. "No. I still like to have the book in my hand."

I nod a little at her. "My mom was the same way; she would play music and read all the time. We had a television in our home, but it was rarely on. When she started to get too sick to leave her bed, I would read to her. I never enjoyed reading before that but … I think because it felt to me like I was doing something for her … I could see that she enjoyed it as much and she enjoyed listening to me play the piano. It made me feel as if I was helping her in some way."

Bella gives my hand a small squeeze. "What happened to her piano?"

"It had to be sold to help with the court costs," I say.

Bella's face falls as she looks at me.

"They should be made to repay you," she states.

I frown as I look at her.

"The cost of some of what you lost … the Courts, the whole rigmarole should be made to pay you back for everything."

"Why?"

Bella shakes her head at me and sighs. "I keep trying to think what you could have done to be in jail for six years and still have four years of parole left. Ten years total means something big. I don't think you look like the type to deal drugs, commit an armed robbery, or kill someone. Everything else is less of a crime, so you must either be innocent or they have given you an unfair lengthy sentence."

I clear my throat and close my eyes not wanting to look at her.

"I was in prison for two different charges; the first was breaking and entering with the intent to steal or vandilize." I swallow as I roll my hand into a fist. "The second started as attempted murder that was reduced to aggravated assault, causing bodily harm."

The silence between Bella and I becomes deafening as I wait for her to say something.

* * *

 **A/N: Our final person in the Beta team we use said this was a cliffhanger ... we never meant it to be, but I guess it is. What do you think the reaction will be, considering her own history, and his charges? Do you think it is good he finally opened up to someone else? How do you suppose others will take it that he has shared with Bella what he seemingly refuses to share with anyone else? We look forward to hearing from you, so tell us what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Just want to say sorry there was not an update last week. Things are crazy for us both right now, but we will never walk away or quit on a story. Eleven is with the beta team, twelve and thirteen are both being worked on by us currently. We appreciate your patience and support.  
**  
 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 10**

The silence becomes too much to handle as the feeling of wanting to get out of this room as far away from her as possible overwhelms me. I should have known she would turn her back on me like any normal person would.

" _Now everyone will find out, you will be run out of town, and be back in prison before it's even dark. Why did you tell her?"_

I feel Bella's hand on my face turning it to her. I slowly open my eyes to see that she is looking at me sadly.

"What happened?" Her words are asked with the same softness she normally uses.

"I just told you."

She shakes her head.

"No, I am asking you why."

I close my eyes hating that she would believe I was capable of that. She must hate me. _"And could be scared shitless since someone killed her mother and hurt her! Have you forgotten that?"_ My mind hisses at me making my eyes spring open again hoping she's not freaking out on me.

"Why? Whose house did you break into?" she questions and then frowns, her eyes close and open with a roll of her eyes. "It was the principal at the school you attended. The one that stopped you from graduating and lied so that you couldn't go to college; wasn't it?" she questions and all I can do is nod at her.

"Who beat him? Wait ... how would you know that answer if you only found him," she shakes her head looking at me. "Why didn't he say it wasn't you? Surely he couldn't have hated you that much ... unless ..." her face seems to go into shock. "It was his wife, wasn't it?"

I gulp, managing to say, "Yes." I'm surprised at how well she seems to be fitting this together.

"The son-of-a-bitch beat his wife and let you take the fall," Bella hisses. "Why the hell didn't she say anything?" she asks me angrily.

"I don't know ... she ..." I close my eyes. "It wasn't me – I swear to you. I only ... he made my life hell. I just wanted some pay back. I was going to spray paint his wall with F ... you," I try to explain. "But she was lying there, and ... I tried to help her she was ... I thought she was dead. When I touched her to check for her pulse, I could tell she was in pain. I called the police with the house phone; before I could tell them what I found ... he had me in a headlock. I didn't hear him come in." I shake my head trying to forget the blows he hit me with, and I was too shocked to fight back. "She said she never saw me, that I hit her from behind. She said that she could only remember that I screamed that I hated her husband. I never ... I swear on everyth—"

Bella cuts me off by hugging me to her. Without thinking I pull her closer to me.

"I believe you," she whispers making me hold her a little closer.

The bell rings making me pull away from her. "Get to class. I'll clean this up."

Bella again squeezes my hand making me look at her.

"Are we still running and lunch friends?" Bella asks before biting her lip looking quite shy.

I smile nodding at her. "I would like to be friends?" I question hoping that is what she meant.

"Thank you," she says pointing at our mess making me shake my head.

"Thank you," I say back knowing she'll know that I am thanking her for believing me.

I know the Chief says he believes me, but he has seen the court documents, and I am sure he believes my mother more than me. Bella is the first person to trust me on my word alone and for me that is something I am not used to, but I am so very grateful for it.

I wait until she is out the room before cleaning up the small amount of mess we have made. When the room's back in order, I head to the cafeteria to clean up. The lecture the students received seems to have helped a little, but there still needs to be some improvement in cleaning up after them.

As I wipe down the tables, I think over Bella's and my talk and how she's the first friend I've made in a long time. I only sort of became friends with Aro when I was in prison. Before him, I didn't have any lasting friendships. In fact, Bella's the first friend I've made since high school.

 _But you aren't a high school student and you are five years older than her. Is this friendship even allowed?_

"Shit," I hiss aloud. "What if I can't be friends with students?" I rub my head trying to remember the words that Mary used when I told her about the girls who approached me. I close my eyes; I am sure she used the word intimate and we just have a friendship that's not considered intimate is it? I pull at my hair feeling anxious.

"Maybe I should just ask her?" I mutter to myself as I again head to her office.

"Back again, Edward?" Jessica asks with a smile as she picks up the phone. "Edward's here to see you again," she says into the phone and smiles.

"You can go in."

I chuckle a little feeling a little embarrassed as I walk into Mary's office

"Hi," she says.

I start to pull my hair. "Can I be friends with Bella? Is that allowed?" I ask in a small voice.

"We live in a relatively small town, Edward, and a lot of the people you are around are also around Bella. It's quite clear that you two will end up spending time outside of school together."

I just look at her confused to whether she is saying 'yes or no.' "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, just as long as it stays at a friendship level, and doesn't move to a sexual one."

I feel my face heat up as I shake my head. "What – no ... I'm ... no sex," I stutter feeling even more embarrassed.

Bella is the first girl I have become friends with. I never really talked to girls before her let alone been to first base with any of them. I'm pretty sure I would be like a fish out of water if I even tried to kiss her.

Mary nods at me. "I would also suggest that you tell Charlie."

I nod at her that was my next step after I spoke to her.

"And lastly, Edward, you don't have to check in with me about every little thing. If you see something that needs to be done then trust your judgment, like I do. I only need to know if there is a big issue, that you can't fix right away, or if you need to leave, or are unable to come in."

I give her a nod as I start to pull at my hair. "Having to check on everything in prison is a hard habit to break when you're no longer there."

She again nods at me. "You are fine, Edward, and if it makes you feel better then please check with me. I was thinking of getting walkie-talkies, that way you would just need to radio me. Anyway, I want to have a fire drill tomorrow at ten. Jessica will be with you to walk you through the steps. After that, it'll be up to you to do it once a quarter," she tells me.

I give her a nod and walk back out of the room.

"Thank you, Jessica."

She gives me a smile that I am sure is over the fact that I have used her name.

 **~WDYWFM~**

At the end of the school day, I walk outside along with the students.

"You're leaving early today?" Bella asks sounding a little as if she is suffering in pain.

I look at her seeing that her face matches her voice, she looks like she's in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask moving my hand to touch her back and arm.

"Yeah," she huffs.

I raise my eyebrow at her as I give her a look as if to say 'don't bullshit me'.

She sighs a little. "Okay, I may have overdone it in gym, and twisted the wrong way."

I give her a small nod and look around. "Come and sit down, or do want me to run you home?" I ask feeling unsure of how or what I can do to help her.

"I'll be fine with a seat and some pain meds."

I start to help her move to the edge of the stairs so that she can sit.

"Bella," is called before I can help her to sit down. "Are you okay?" the Chief asks as he reaches us.

"I'm fine," she lies again.

"She twisted the wrong way in gym class and her hip is sore," I tell him making Bella glare at me. But if she's not going to tell the truth, then someone has to.

"Stop with the glares. I am not taking your photo," I joke. "He has a right to know," I tell her softly hoping she understands. "Maybe think about holding off on running tomorrow; rest your hip." Bella just looks at me sadly. I roll my eyes at her pout. "I'll drop by and if you're not in pain, I'll show you some more punches on your bag."

Bella's lip quivers a little and I know that I have won.

"Come on; let's get you to your Dad's car."

My eyes glance at the Chief.

"Can I have a word once she's in the car?"

He nods at me and takes over helping her to the car.

He helps her to sit and then closes her door, moving a few feet away.

"Chief, can I be friends with Bella?" I ask keeping my eyes on Bella who is looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Isn't that something you should ask her?" he replies sounding confused.

"We sort of said that we were friends this afternoon, but I wanted to check with you, to make sure that you are okay with it," I mutter as I give Bella a small smile hoping to lessen the worry on her face.

"I'm fine with it," the Chief says cheerfully making me look his way. "You'll be her youngest friend; there is only five years between you two," he chuckles a little. "Everyone else who she thinks of as a friend is all in their late twenties and more than doubles that in some cases."

"Has she always been alone?" I ask wondering if this was something that developed after her mother's death.

"Not to this extent, but she's always been timid and shy. She always had more of an introverted personality, like her mother. But, what happened that night seems to have made her even more closed off than she was already. I'm just happy she's making new friends. I best get her home so she can take some meds and rest that hip."

"Can you text me and let me know how she is?"

The Chief gives me a nod as he walks around to his door.

As they drive off, I give Bella a little wave. I head back inside the school to finish my shift.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Edward," the Elf calls as I head towards my truck.

I stop and turn to look at her.

"Are you able to close the school up this Thursday night?"

I raise my brow at her in question as to why since Mary hasn't said anything to me.

"Just the drama area. The play may not be until March but I need to start working out all the cast parts."

"Okay; what time?"

"Six-thirty until nine, if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine" I say opening my truck door.

"Thank you," she smiles. "By the way, the new clothes look much better."

I look down at myself and nod as I smile. "They feel better, too."

"That's because the jumpsuit looked like the one you would have worn in prison, and you needed no reminder of that, I'm sure. Later, Edward," she only makes it to the front of my truck before turning back to me.

"Maybe you could help me with casting?"

Pulling my brows together I give her a questioning look. "What makes you think I know the first thing about casting?"

"Oh, just that Mary said that you were tuning the musical instruments; therefore, you have the ability to hear the tune and tone better than I do. So if you could help me with selecting the singer and maybe even a couple of the songs, it would be great. Plus, it's always better to have more than one person, so I am not drawn to the same people doing the same things."

"Okay?"

"Okay, as in you'll help, or okay, as in you still think that I am a nut job?"

I chuckle. "Both," I say with a smile making her grin back at me.

"Great ... thanks, Edward."

I shake my head at the Elf; she may be small but her personality is quite large. She has a good vibe to her, always seems to be happy to help the students and is always smiling. I'm not sure if that's just her or that her husband is the Silent Assassin who has access to drugs. If it's the drugs, then maybe I should ask for some when I see him today.

I feel myself frown a little.

Since I have been here, I have never been keen to see the Silent Assassin, but as I drive to his office, I feel more upbeat than I have before.

My only worry is about Bella and the fact that the Chief hasn't called to tell me how she is.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Edward," the Silent Assassin says with a nod to his room.

I get up and follow him.

"I still haven't done any writing," I say right away, "however, I have made a friend."

His eyebrows goes up a little. "You're not scared this friend will turn their back on you?"

I swallow but shake my head. "No, Bella knows what I did, and why I was in prison. She believes my side of things ... Just as long as I don't screw it up, then we'll be friends. Not real sure ..." I trail off pulling my hair. "She's my first friend in a long time. I had Aro who was my cell mate, but I must have been around ten years old before that ... as I said, it's been a long time for me."

I again swallow.

"I think it helps as she is not used to having friends either; we're kind of in the same boat."

The Silent Assassin smiles and chuckles. "Yes, you both are reluctant about talking about the things that you are here to talk about."

I frown a little.

"Is she getting better?" I ask even though I know deep inside he will not be able to tell me.

"She told me about being sick ... About her mom being killed ... She seemed to be in so much pain talking about it. She hurt her hip in gym class today."

The Silent Assassin's head tilts a little and his face hardens.

"I think she must have twisted the wrong way. She seemed embarrassed by it like it was somehow her fault."

I sit forward a little. "It's the same with her going to college. She thinks it's her fault that some of her medical bills were paid off with her college fund. Why? Why doesn't she blame him? I know that my not being with my mom when she passed was partially my fault, but more so Mr. Cheney's fault because he lied. Why is Bella blaming herself?"

"She's not blaming herself in the way you think. She is dismissing what happened, so she doesn't have to fully deal with it."

I pull my brows down not fully understanding him. "I know she knows what happened? Is this one of those situations where the brain is protecting itself?"

"Sort of, but she doesn't entirely remember what happened. We know that she interacted with her attacker, at some level. We know she saw her mother hurt before she was attacked. But if she blames herself, then she can have control and stop it from happening again."

I sigh understanding it a little more.

"She saw her mother—" I stop needing to push myself to say the next word, "dead?"

"Yes, her mother's blood was found all over her, yet none of Bella's was on her mom."

I rub my face. How can she trust me so easily? Hell, if she had seen the state Angela Cheney was in she may change her mind about being my friend. I wouldn't blame her. Whereas, I am lucky to have her as a friend, I doubt she can say the same about me. Maybe I should tell her to forget about being my friend. I hate the thought of that as I feel so much more like the old me when she is around. This is why I don't make friends; this is just too much stress and the thoughts are ripping me apart.

"Edward, calm down," he says leaning forward. "She may not talk about that night, but she does talk about her dreams, and the days before and the days after. She sometimes lets out some of her feelings from that night in her drawings. She thinks I don't know, so don't tell her."

He sits back and I can see that he seems to be fighting with himself internally and it makes me tilt my head at him.

"This is between you, me and the four walls."

I nod at him.

"She seemed more cheerful the last time I met with her. She was even a little giddy about the cabin and how much you both have done to it. It took me a little by surprise when she told me that she had told you about her mother, but of course, she changed it a little and felt bad that she had upset you."

"She didn't. I felt bad that my losing it on the punching bag scared her."

The Silent Assassin chuckles again making me look at him.

"I had a feeling that you would say that ... just be her friend, if she opens up to you then maybe you could open up to her. I think it will help you both."

I give him a nod and sit back, needing a change of subject while my mind still settles on being Bella's friend.

I smirk at him.

"Your Elf asked me for my help in casting her play."

"My Elf?" the Silent Assassin snorts. "Oh, I so want to call her that," he carries on with a dark look. "I'm glad she has some help. Last year Emmett tried and ... well, let's just say it didn't end well."

I keep looking at him to continue.

"He didn't want to turn anyone away, so he gave parts to lots of students, even ones that didn't come to the audition. That left Alice to make up parts for them and then had Bella making extra backgrounds. Both of the girls were fit to be tied and wanted to throttle him. In the end the play went well, and everyone had a good time, so no harm, and no foul."

I nod at him and start to tell him about fishing with the Chief, and I am surprised when our hour seems to have flown by.

We get to his door, and I look at my cell before looking back at him.

"Can I ask your advice on something?"

He nods at me.

"I asked the Chief if he would let me know how Bella is doing, but he's hasn't texted yet and I don't have her number to text her. Has he not texted because she's worse than what I thought?"

"Charlie is a man of his word. If he told you that he'd text, then he will. Just give him a few more hours. I am sure she's fine, and there's no need to worry. This isn't the first time she has gone home in pain from school, and this sadly will not be last. On a side note you should ask Bella for her number the next time you see her."

"That's not too forward, or creepy?"

He shakes his head at me. "No, it's something that friends do."

I give him a smile feel a little more relaxed. "Thank you," I whisper to him.

"Part of my job, Edward, feel free to ask me anything. Come on, I'll walk you back to the waiting room."

The Silent Assassin leaves me at the front desk to make an appointment with Tanya.

"Edward," she says with a smile as she hands me my appointment card. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner?" she asks giving me a large smile.

I start to pull at my hair.

"You're not allowed to date clients, Tanya, don't make me write you up," the Silent Assassin states, making me jump.

I turn to see him standing in the doorway of the waiting room.

"You are so unfair," she moans.

I turn to face him mouthing 'thank you'.

"Besides, I didn't say date; I said dinner at my home. And can I add that I haven't had sex in six months," Tanya huff's as she pouts at me.

"Tanya!" The Silent Assassin snaps as he approaches us. "Edward, you can head home now," he says tight lipped to me.

I walk to the door, but it opens and Lauren walks in, smirking at me.

"Mom, did you remember to ask Edward to come to dinner?" she asks.

This makes me feel even more nervous. The fact that Lauren's mother works for my therapist could cause her to make life very unpleasant for me.

I shake my head. "She did but I can't," I quickly answer as I walk out of the office.

I run my hand through my hair as I try control my breathing and once I feel able to, I drive home.

I walk in just as my cell bings.

 _~Sorry for the delay, I was held up. Bella is fine, but still in some pain. Sleeping it off. I'm trying to stop her from running tomorrow morning and have called Mary to have her taken out of gym. Charlie~_

I let out a sigh having a feeling that she will be a little stubborn, but also that she will need her running fix in the morning.

 _~I will take her through some punches, keeping it light and off her hip as much as possible. Thank you, for letting me know. Edward~_

I send the text and walk into the kitchen where Esme is working on dinner.

 _~No problem, Edward. She asked me to give you her number 360-555-8620. I didn't give her yours because that's your choice if you want her to have it or not. Charlie~_

"Evening, Edward," Esme says but frowns as she looks at me. "Did you not have a good day?" she asks making me look up from my cell.

"It was mostly good. Bella and I are now friends," I tell her making her smile at me. "But she hurt her hip in gym."

"Oh," Esme says as she looks at her own cell.

"The Chief just texted me to say that she's sleeping it off, but ..." Esme nods at me, "Do you think Carlisle will take me through some medical information for her?"

"Medical information?" Esme asks.

"Yeah, I am going to try to talk her out of running for a few days. But I get the feeling she needs that as an outlet, so I thought I could help her with kickboxing. If Carlisle could fill me in on how to help keep the weight off her hurt hip, that would be great."

"I am sure he'll help you come up with an exercise plan," she says with a smile on her face.

I give her a nod. "I'll see you at dinner," I say walking out the room.

 _~Thank you, for giving me her number. I was planning on asking for it tomorrow. I'll text her later tonight. Edward~_

I let out a long breath as I add Bella to my small list of contacts.

I place my cell down and grab a notepad and pen.

"Okay, what do I need to know?" I mutter to myself.

Leg and arm strength—I should Google stretches that will help her before and after she exercises.

I hum as I write down my thoughts.

Should I ask her about any meds she takes? I rub my head feeling unsure. I know that I should know what her medications are and if there are any side effects just in case. I also know that this is private information, and I know I would hate people knowing what I take. I could tell her my medications though, if it would make her feel better.

"What else?" I think out loud as I tap the pen on the paper.

First Aid. Whereas, I know it and took yearly courses in prison; I need an update next month. Carlisle may know of a place for me to do that as well?

I switch on my laptop and Google for any information I can find. I am also searching videos on YouTube and am so focused that I jump when I hear a knock on my door.

"Yeah," I hum glancing at the door as it opens.

"Esme said you wanted to talk with me?"

I nod as I indicate that he can come in.

"The Chief told me about Bella, about what happened when her mom died," I stutter. "I am planning on helping by training her to kick box, and show her some self-defense moves, but ... I need to know some do's and don'ts with her abilities. Could you also give me information where I can get my first aid updated?"

He just looks at me, he clears his throat. "I can add your name to the hospital list course, it's a sixteen-hour course for your card, and there is an additional training course that runs over a three-month-period that covers you for your work requirements, too."

"How much?" I ask feeling this may take me over my budget this month.

"Free," he says making me just look at him. "The school will cover the program cost, as it is a job requirement for you," he says.

"I haven't asked Mary?"

"That's fine. I sent her an email today ... normally it's just Alice, Emmett, Tia, Jessica, and Rose that attend from the school, she'll be pleased to see your name."

I give him a nod.

"Now as for Bella," he sighs a little, and then looks at my sofa. "May I sit?"

"Yes," I say taking the seat across from him.

"She has more pain in her hip and leg than she lets on, but her shoes are orthotic and help to minimize it. However, if she doesn't wear them and is barefoot, the pain is maximized and can lead to back pain as well."

"She still receives therapy in which they help her walk and check the strength of her leg. I'm pleased to say that she is improving. I can set you up for an appointment with her therapist, and he can show you some massages to give to her leg when she's in pain."

I nod at him as his face looks grimmer than before.

"Her left arm and shoulder ..." he shakes his head. "She used to be left-handed, but the damage was too great. She's lucky that she's ambidextrous and is still able to draw with her right hand. She will never get full feeling or strength back in her left arm. She's gets a pin and needles-like tingling pain in her left arm, which causes her hand and arm to lose strength. Don't let that side of her body get too cold. If you see her left hand begin to swell and - or it turns red or purple, then get it warmed up. Frank can also show you the massages that he uses for her shoulder ..."

"Okay, thanks ... if I need more information can I talk to you again?"

"My door is always open, Edward. Would you like to join Esme and me for dinner?"

I give him a nod and we walk downstairs to the kitchen. Once dinner is finished, I insist on doing the dishes before heading back to my room. I pick up my cell biting my lip and holding my breath.

 _~Your Dad gave me your number ... hope you don't mind. I just wanted to text to see how you are feeling? Edward~_

I place my cell back down and let the breath out I had been holding. I really hope I don't screw up, and that this friendship with Bella is not something I will regret.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of Edward showing that he cares a little more? What are your thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Just want to say we appreciate your patience and support, thank you for sticking with us.  
**  
 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 11**

I arrive at the Chief's house and see that his patrol car is still in the driveway. I knock lightly on the door.

"Morning, Edward," he says as he opens the door. "She's in the kitchen," he carries on as he indicates that I should come in.

"How is her hip?" I ask in a low voice not wanting her to hear me.

"Still in a little pain, but it's more in her back now," he sighs. "She's insisting on going to school …" he trails off as if he's in thought.

"I can drive her if that's any help?" I ask knowing that she normally walks to school in the morning.

He looks at me frowning a little.

"I … just thought since we're going to the same place—" I stop my stutter as he just looks at me.

"No, sorry, Edward. If you don't mind, that would be a big help."

I give him a nod.

"Just head on in to the kitchen. Could you try to make sure she keeps things light … she can be such a stubborn girl. She doesn't like to show people that she's in pain, thinking they will see it as a weakness."

I nod at him and look toward the kitchen feeling that I can understand her not wanting to show weakness to people.

"Let me know when she's at school?"

I nod at him and start to walk to the kitchen. I only stop for a second when I hear the door close.

"Morning," I say from the door, making her look my way.

"Morning. I would've texted you back last night, but I knew you were sound asleep, and didn't see the point when I woke up this morning knowing you would be here soon."

"That's okay. How are you feeling?" I ask.

She sighs before looking at me. "I'm fine."

I give her a nod and a small smile.

"Are you up for some self-defense training with a little kickboxing mixed in?"

Her whole face lights up as she nods at me.

"Then we need to set some ground rules."

"Like?"

"Well, the most important rule is no lying, or holding back."

Bella frowns at me so I move closer to her.

"I need to know if you are at your limit. Be it hurting, in pain, or if I am making you uncomfortable."

"You don't," she says right away.

I swallow and feel a little strange over the fact she just told me that I don't make her feel uncomfortable.

"There may be times that I do. You could be ill, feeling down, sad, and I could touch you and you're not comfortable with it. You have to tell me, so that I know when to stop, and pull back."

Bella nods at me and I clear my throat.

"You have to trust me and let me guide you. If I don't think you are ready for a move or kick, then you're not and you have to listen."

Bella again nods at me.

"And, we are done when I say we are. If I feel you are holding something back from me, we will stop and end training for the day."

"Okay, I can do that."

I raise my brow at her. "How are you really feeling today?"

Bella looks down at the ground. "My hip is a little sore, but not as much as yesterday. However, I do have pain in my back."

I shakily use my hand to move her chin so that I am able to see her face.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to being in pain," I tell her softly. "It takes a bigger person to admit that they are in pain than to stay quiet."

"My left leg is shorter than my right," she whispers with a frown. "Maybe it would be best just to show you."

She slips out of her running shoes and I look down to see that her right foot is flat on the ground but she is standing on the ball of her left foot.

"Can I touch you … on your hips?" I ask without looking up.

"Yes," she says.

I place my hands on her hips, moving around to her back, seeing that her hips are level.

"I am just moving your hair so that I can feel your back."

"Your hair is so long," I mutter as I move her hair so that it's over her shoulder.

Using my fingers, I move down her spine, feeling that it is straight.

"Is it sore here?" I ask when I get to the base of her spine, and she nods a little.

"I think we should stick to showing you a few stances and stretches, and then I can put some pain cream on your back … do you use cream?"

"Yes. Frank had Carlisle prescribe me some. Frank is my physical therapist."

I give her a small nod and move around to face her.

She swallows. "I have some weakness in my left shoulder. I was sta ... cut there."

The pain in her words seems to cut straight to my heart.

"Okay, we can work around that, too."

Bella looks at me and closes her eyes as she mutters under her breath. When her eyes open she looks a little sad.

"Did my dad tell you what happened to my mom?"

I let out a soft breath. I can hear the hope in her voice, but I just told her to be honest with me … which she has so I can't take away from that by being dishonest.

"He did … I asked him."

Bella shakes her head.

"Look, Bella, you've been through something terrible, but that doesn't mean that I will take pity on you. I see you differently than when we first started to talk."

Bella just looks at me.

"What I saw … Mrs. Cheney." I stop … taking a slow breath to push her image back out of my head. "That image is embedded in my mind. I will never forget it. In addition, what I went through during the trial and afterward in prison. It changed me, but I would hate to think people felt sorry for me." I stop and chuckle a little. "Most would write me off as a woman beater. I know what it would make me feel like to have someone treat me differently, so I will not do that to you. I will not treat you like you're going to break … that's not me and I know it's not you either." I clear my throat and move on. "I learned to fight at a young age. Aro, my cell mate, helped improve my skills when I was in prison. I know it's important to make sure that you're empowering the person you're teaching. Showing them skills to fight is only a part of it, making them believe that they have a chance to protect themself is another."

She gives me a small nod, but I can see in her eyes that she knows I mean what I said.

"Let's get started," I tell her.

"Don't you want to go for your run?"

"No, I am okay for now," I say as I motion to her back door.

Bella puts back on her running shoes and meets me there.

"Your dad said you carry?" I ask pulling my hair.

"When I am out shopping or running, yes." She smiles a little. "I'm not allowed to carry in school because there are no firearms allowed on school grounds, unless it is law enforcement."

I give her a small nod. "Can I see it?"

Bella moves around me and back into the house. She comes out a few minutes later with her gun.

I raise my eyebrow at her when I see she has taken the clip out.

"What?" she asks and I show her the gun handle.

"Clip?"

"Oh, my dad would freak out if he knew I handed over a loaded gun to anyone. He's very strict on gun rules. This type of a gun," she says pointing at it, "is for protection. He taught me to aim for the knee cap and hands, or shoulder. Then he shoots a rifle or shotgun for hunting," she says with a pout making me chuckle at her.

"You don't like hunting?"

She shakes her head. "No, the poor animals."

"Didn't you eat a steak for your birthday dinner?"

"Yes, but not an entire cow," Bella huffs. "Besides that, I didn't kill it. I don't mind hunting for food, but I don't go hunting for sport. Sure my dad goes fishing, but we eat the fish, and when he catches enough he stops." She shakes her head a little. "I just don't like it when people kill for no reason, and then be proud of it. Like: 'look I killed this lion, isn't it great'? "No, you just made them a little closer to extinction," Bella sighs. "Moving on … there are only a few guns that Charlie thinks should be sold and they are used for that activity. He also thinks everyone should have to take a written test the same as getting a license to drive a car. Lastly, you should never hand over a loaded gun to someone that a - you don't know if they have had training, or b - someone who is not allowed a gun for whatever reason."

I give her a nod. "So you carry this whenever you go out, apart from school?"

"Yes … mostly. I always used to have it when I was running, or when I was out alone, but if someone is with me … like you are when we run, I don't take it."

"Why?"

"Normally, people don't try to kidnap people when someone else is there … besides that, I know you would help me, right?"

I swallow. In a roundabout way she just said she thinks I would protect her, and I would, but it's strange to hear it just the same.

"I would. Would you use the gun on someone?"

Bella nods at me, but I don't fully trust her.

"Bella?" I say questioningly.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to hand over the money?" she asks.

"Maybe; however, they may not just be after money," I state.

"I know, and I hope that I never have that happen again—" she stops and closes her eyes. "But … if that were to happen, if they were to hurt me, you … someone I was with then …" she gulps, "Yes, I would. I would do anything to protect you, them, and myself."

I can see in her eyes the 'like I should have done the last time,' and I give the top of her arm a squeeze knowing that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Put the gun away and I'll show you some stances, stretches, and moves."

When she walks back into the house, I let out a soft sigh, hating to see the guilt that's clear in her eyes.

She walks back out and we walk deeper into the yard.

"First rule is not to look like a victim. Make sure you always know where you are, and be aware of your surroundings. If you are approached, be ready to take your stance quickly. Have a hand on your gun. If it's clear he or she is meaning you harm, then bring it out keeping your stance."

I show her what I mean and she mimics me.

"I know this is easier said than done, but don't show them that you are scared, stay firm."

She nods at me.

"Pretend you have the gun in your hand."

She holds out her hands and I stand in front of her.

"Don't back away from someone, because they could be backing you into a corner. If he moves give a warning shot to show you know what you are doing and aren't afraid to shoot."

I cover my hands over hers. "Keep them more than arm's length from you, so that it is harder to take away your weapon, or grab at it."

She looks like she knows this all too well and I swallow the hurt I feel for her needing to know this.

"Okay, drop your hands," I say so we can move on.

"If he grabs you from behind, before you can get your gun, or if you don't have it, then you'll need to fight. That means hitting him hard, and being vocal to draw as much attention as you can to yourself."

"Yeah, Dad said to shout fire, or something other than help. It's a sad place we live in that most people will think it's domestic abuse, so I'll stay out of it and ignore it. He said they call it 'the bystander's effect.' I still don't understand why people don't make sure others are okay or seem so callous of the welfare of someone asking for help."

"Sadly, on the flip side, people have yelled at people to mind their own business when they have checked," I point out.

"Rock and hard place," she mutters as she looks up at me.

"Just goes to show how many people have been trained to not care."

She nods at me.

"If he were to grab your wrist," I say as I take hold of hers. "How would you get out of it?"

Bella tries to pry my hand off, but I just use the grip to pull her into a bear hug.

"Not like that, then," she huffs.

"Grab my wrist, use some strength," I tell her.

She takes hold of my wrist using a good grip and within seconds I have gotten out of her hand.

"What?" Bella mutters looking at me up at me from the lock I have her in.

"I'll take you step by step," I say.

I slowly take her through the movements, and after she does it three times, she is able to do it without me prompting her.

"Would that really work?" she quizzes me. "It's just that you are not really trying to stop my movements."

"We'll work up to me adding strength to the hold, and believe me, I will not be holding back in a few weeks. But you have to know this, it needs to be as easy and as familiar as riding a bike."

"You clearly have never seen me ride a bike."

I raise my brow at her.

"It's hard," she mutters making me chuckle softly.

"It's not funny, I was not that bad before my mom died, but …" she sighs looking down at her legs. "Now I just can't seem to get the rhythm right."

I stroke her arm a little as I stop laughing. "I'm sorry for laughing," I say making her roll her eyes at me. "I would say I would help you, but if I was going to teach you anything else it would be driving."

She groans. "I am not overly bad, until it's time to take the test and then I crash the stupid car. The first time wasn't my fault, but the next ones … well, I just kept worrying about crashing and it's like a self-fulfilling prophecy."

I give her a look while shaking my head.

"If you taught me how to drive a car, I could teach you how to cook, even up the stakes a little," she states.

I tilt my head at her. "That sounds like a deal."

Bella just looks at me and I shrug.

"I had to cook for my mom, but that was putting pre-made food in the oven or microwave. I would love to be able to cook myself a meal. Maybe even cook a meal for everyone, and give Esme a day off."

Bella grins at me. "Shake on it?"

I take her hand in mine and we shake.

"I am going to head home and get changed. I'll be back within an hour to pick you up."

"Huh?" Bella says looking at me.

"May as well start learning to drive today," I smile with a wink.

Before she can argue, I run off.

It doesn't take me long until I'm back outside Bella's home.

"Ready?" I ask opening the door for her.

"If I crash, it's your fault," she states with a huff.

"You won't," I reply with a roll of my eyes.

I help her into the car, close her door and walk around to the other side. Once we have our seat belts on I look at her.

"Stop overthinking things, and start the truck."

She starts the truck and slowly takes off.

The drive to school went a lot slower than what I thought it would. I could tell Bella wasn't that bad of a driver. She only panicked when other cars were moving around close to us. She pulls into the lot and smoothly parks the truck.

"That wasn't too bad," I tell her with a smile.

"That's because the roads were quiet," she sasses making me chuckle as I text the Chief to tell him we're at school.

"Are you texting my dad?" Bella asks her voice sounds so natural that I don't think before answering.

"Yeah."

"He asked you to take me to school?" Bella asks, sounding upset which makes me look at her.

"No, I offered, and—" I stop giving her a lopsided grin. "Be happy you got to drive my truck."

She just rolls her eyes at me as we walk into the school.

"Hey now, don't roll your eyes or you won't get to drive us tomorrow."

Bella opens her mouth but I put my hand over it.

"Go and have a coffee with Mary, I have work to do."

I drop my hand quickly walking away with a grin on my face. I look over my shoulder to see that she is doing what I said, making my grin to become even bigger.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella walks into my office and sits on the sofa making me turn and look at her.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" she asks.

"Don't you have a class right now?"

"Gym; Dad called and said I wasn't allowed in gym for the rest of the week. The library is filled with the history class and the music room is being used," she says biting her lip.

"This was you third choice?" I mutter back acting offended.

She just narrows her eyes at me. "It is my third favorite place in Forks, but my first in the school."

"The cabin, your room, and Esme's come before here?"

She nods with a smile.

"The cabin is my first place. That's because we are the only people who go there; it's the most peaceful place, and magical. My room is also magical but even with Esme and Carlisle just being downstairs it can be lonely. At the cabin I have you …" She trails off with a chuckle but I understand what she's saying and I have to agree.

Our meadow and cabin have both become two of my favorite places, too. They're nice and I agree with her about them being peaceful. My room at Esme's is great, too, but it makes me feel as if I am alone at times. Although, my mind is able to run freely when I'm alone with nothing to distract me from the dark thoughts.

"Would you like a coffee?" I ask and she nods.

"That sounds good," she hums.

I move to grab the pot from the coffee maker.

"Got anything stronger to put in it?"

I stop what I am doing and just look at her, but she smiles broadly chuckling softly.

"I'm just kidding."

"Good, that would be my one way ticket back to hell," I say.

"No, it wouldn't; my Dad wouldn't let you go back to jail for something like that."

"What do you take?" I ask her.

"Two sugars, and a little creamer please."

Nodding at her, I pour her a cup and add sugar and creamer.

"So what would be my ticket back to hell?" I ask her as I hand her the cup of coffee.

She hums a little. "Not sure. But I know he has your back, and that he will fight for you. He's good at what he does, and believes that sometimes people need to have a strong talking to rather than a push into jail or prison."

"Talking isn't always enough," I argue knowing that sometimes people with the right amount of money are let off for far more than they should be.

"Okay, maybe I should say that when someone is on a small wavy borderline, if you deal with it then, and not let it snowball out of their control, it's better than just to let them ride the wave."

"Is that what you believe?" I ask taking a drink of my own cup.

Bella hums again. "Not sure, I know we're living in a crazy world that seems to be filled with so much pain and death," she says looking away from me. "Not everyone can get help, nor does everyone think others need it. I just wished there was a better way … a way to know if someone really belonged in jail, or if they just need help to get out of the hard life they are living." She stops and looks at me sadly. "Then innocent people like you wouldn't need to spend even a second incarcerated."

"In a perfect world," I say.

"Yeah, it would be, but I don't think we'll ever get there," she sighs.

I shake my head at her. "We're a long way from it," I agree, looking at the CCTV to see the halls are still quiet.

"My Dad believes that we shouldn't aim for the world to be perfect but settle on our how we treat others, and how they treat us," she stops and smiles. "He's one of those people that think if you can make someone's day better then that's something to be proud of."

"He sounds like he's a good Dad."

Bella's face lights up.

"He is. He's always been there for me, and he knows how to balance work and home life well. I know I am very lucky to have him," Bella clears her throat.

"What was your dad like?"

I just look at her, as I contemplate whether to talk about him or not.

"I'm sorry," she says.

I shake my head at her.

"No, it's okay. It's just that he just left," I stop shaking my head. "I thought my parents were great, and in love. We didn't have loads of money but we got by. We never worried about money and I had what I needed. Then my mom became sick. At first he was there. Helping her, but … it wasn't long after she received the diagnosis that it was incurable … and he just left."

I stop and hold back my want to yell. I feel Bella's hand in mine making me look at her.

"He didn't even say goodbye – he just left us like he was going to the shop for something. When the hours passed she called to report him missing, but they said it was too early; that it had to be a longer period of time. My mom kept waiting for him to come back. When three days passed, we received a letter from him saying he couldn't cope and that he was sorry. No 'I love you', just nothing. They were married for years and he gave her nothing."

I snort.

"A year later he sent divorce papers with no return address, just a post office box." I stop and clear my throat. "The worries about money started around then. I was a teenage boy and I had to help my mom with everything. I was helping her shower, get dressed, use the toilet … all the things no mother wants to ask her child, much less a teenage boy. I went to school and then home to help her. When money became too tight, I had to get a part-time job, but no matter what I did, nothing helped."

"That was a lot to deal with. Has he ever come back?"

I shake my head at her. "I don't even know if he knows she's dead, or that I was in prison," I snort again. "I don't think he cares."

"Would you talk to him again, if he showed up?"

I shake my head a little but stop. "I think I would hit him, not for leaving me, but for hurting her. She loved him, and still did right up until the end."

Bella just takes my hand in hers.

I turn my hand around and we interlock our fingers. We don't talk for a few minutes but I am grateful for her just being here.

"Can you help me prank my dad?" she asks.

I tilt my head a little thankful for the change in topic.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Prank him, please, no one manages to get him, and how epic would it be for his daughter to be the one that gets him?"

"I think the Giant would be more help to you than me," I tell her.

Bella shakes her head at me. "He tries and fails every year, with the rest of them. Please?" she pleads with me.

"I don't think I'll be any help. I've never pranked anyone before," I confess.

"Neither have I," she says and bites her lip as she stares at me still pleading.

"If he arrests anyone then it should be you. I'll tell him you led me astray," I joke as I come around to the idea.

She nods as she moves in to me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you, Edward, you won't regret it," she whispers against my ear.

I hug her back feeling her warmth.

"I am sure I will, but I have a feeling I am going to enjoy the ride. Do you have anything in mind?" I ask after she pulls back.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't want a prank that involves him thinking someone is hurt, that's cruel."

I nod agreeing with her.

"We have some time to give it thought," I clear my throat and smile. "I am helping the Elf cast the play, got any advice for me?"

"Love many, trust a few. Always paddle your own canoe," she giggles making me roll my eyes at her.

"This is big for me. I was never in any school plays, nor was I even considered to play a role. I've also never been asked to judge another person's ability or talent."

She hums and shrugs a little. "Trust yourself, if you think someone's not cut out for the role, and then tell Alice. It's the same if you think she should cast someone that she doesn't pick."

I raise my brow a little, feeling there is more to what she is saying.

"Sometimes, it's hard to bypass what we feel for someone."

"Are you trying out a part?"

Bella shakes her head at me.

"No way, are you or anyone for that matter, getting me up on the stage … to have everyone look at me? Nope, no way, no how. I'll stick to the background and help behind the scenes."

I just hum out, but listen as she goes on to tell me about the past plays the school has produced which all sound good.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I wait in the car park for the Elf. When she arrives, I walk to her car.

"Evening," I say as she steps out. "I have unlocked the door, and turned the heat on for the auditorium. Do you need anything else?"

"That's more than enough, Edward," she says as she opens her trunk. She takes out a large box, which I in turn take from her. "Is that other box coming, too?" I ask with a motion of my head.

"Yeah, I can get it—"

I shake my head, cutting her off.

"No, just stick it on top, and get the doors."

She just looks at me making me swallow.

"Unless you don't like people helping you?" I say hoping that I haven't offended her.

"What no," she states picking up the other box. "Hey, if you want to carry heavy boxes for me then please do so." She grins. "I'm just not used to seeing you so cheerful," she says closing the trunk.

"Oh," I hum.

The Elf walks with me into the school as I think over what she said. I know I have been feeling a little more relaxed. I also have been looking forward to going to work, my runs, and going to the cabin, but I didn't think it was so noticeable.

"Edward, there is nothing wrong with looking happy. This town has a way of getting under people's skin, and making them feel as if they can call it home."

"Yeah, the town does appear to be nice," I agree as I place her boxes on a table.

"Even the problem with Lauren—which was bad—hasn't been an issue," I tell her knowing that Lauren has thankfully stayed away from me. "Though, her mom did invite me to her home for dinner one night."

"Tanya is," Alice sighs, "I shouldn't really talk bad about her, and she's a single mom. They've only been here a few years, but it would be easier if they would stop thinking everyone wants them. Then there is the fact that they lie, which needs to stop. Lastly, Tanya needs to start making Lauren realize that she can't have everything she wants. Sometimes money and demanding things doesn't get you what you want."

"I was surprised that Tanya was her mom. I'm not sure what I expected, but she wasn't it. Does she hit on the Silent Assassin?"

The Elf just looks at me. "Are you calling my Jazzy the Silent Assassin?"

"Um, yeah, sorry … sometimes it is easier for me to think of what people remind me of and call them that in my head to keep them straight." I nod at her, making her chuckle.

"Fitting as his favorite character is Agent-47 from the video game Hitman," she stops talking and just looks up at me. "Wait … what is my name?"

"Eh …" I stutter

"The one you call me. What do you call me in your head?"

I bite my lip. "Elf," I confess making her giggle again.

"That's a good one. Now this means I may have to think of one for you."

My smile drops as I look at her.

"I do it because I am bad with remembering names."

She just grins at me. "Coffee?"

I nod at her.

"What is your name again?" I ask making her turn her head to me.

"Alice."

I give her a nod trying harder to remember it.

"But feel free to call me Elf," she grins.

I snort letting out a breath knowing she's not upset.

"I should tell you I let it slip at my last meeting with your husband; I think he may use it against you."

She looks at me and huffs. "Yeah, he would. Emmett and he haven't grown out of their teenage years yet."

She takes a seat at the table.

"Come on, I'll show you what we are doing."

Alice sits with me as Bella and the other students arrive. She tells them what the play is about, and a little about each character. It turns out the play is a known story, but she encouraged the English students to help make it their own. They will all meet with her weekly and make the changes they discuss. She'll cast the parts in November based on how well they do, and how much they help in the upcoming weeks.

"Bella, is the Chief coming for you?" I ask as I help Alice pack up.

"He's working late."

"I'll drop you off," I tell her. "Stay here while I walk the El … Alice to her car."

She nods at me and I walk Alice to her car. I walk back in and Bella helps me lock up before I drive her home. The whole time we talk about the play.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of how things are going so far? What are your thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Just want to say we appreciate your patience and support. Both of us have had a lot on our plates recently. Between Kasi's family having to move because her house was falling apart around her, health issues with both Nikky and Kasi's children, and in general work stress for us both, we are lucky to still be sane ... though, sometimes we wonder about the validity of that. Thank you, all, for your patience, and thanks to those of you who helped and donated via , to help Kasi's family. Thank you for sticking with us, and on with the story.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 12**

I can't help but smile as Bella giggles at the lame joke I told her. Over the past few weeks, our friendship has grown. We haven't had any more heavy talks, but we have both spoken more about our mothers.

Bella calms herself as she looks at me. "I have been roped into going with Leah, Lauren, Anne, and Beth to Port Angeles on Saturday."

I raise my brow at her, because she usually avoids them, along with the rest of her peers.

"So I won't be able to help out at our cabin on Saturday."

"Why are you going to Port Angeles?" I ask trying hard not to laugh at her; but the unpleasant look on her face would make you think she was being lowered into a snake pit.

"We're getting the decorations for the Halloween party," Bella sighs.

"Aren't you on the committee for the school's after hours activities?" I question knowing that this is normally a part of it, and she should have expected it.

She nods at me as she makes a face. "Thought I would get out of it because I am helping with the play."

"Are you getting your costume while you're there as well?"

Bella lets out a soft noise. "That is the plan," she says sounding disgusted.

"Have you decided what you're going as?"

"Not sure … yet, but nothing scary … I don't like that stuff," she says as she lets out a visible shiver.

I just let out a soft hum, knowing Bella's not keen on scary outfits, nor does she like it when people jump out and try to scare others. Whereas, I know it's because of what she went through, none of the other students do, and if this school is anything like my old one, they will try to scare people more, the closer it gets to Halloween.

"Give me a call if it becomes too much for you. I'll come and play the hero and save you from the horrible teenage activities."

Bella smiles at me chuckling a little. "I am holding you to that."

"Make sure that you do," I say with a lopsided smile.

"I had better get to class."

I walk with Bella up the stairs, leaving her to go to her locker as I head to the cafeteria.

I am almost done when my radio buzzes, it's Mary asking me to come to her office. I walk in seeing that Bella is there along with Lauren, and three other girls.

"Lauren, Bella, Anna, Bree, and Leah are picking up the decorations on Saturday, from Mickey's in Port Angeles."

I nod at her as she talks. "I was wondering if you were available, and could join them at—" she stops speaking and raises her brow at the girls.

"One," Lauren blurts out happily.

"One, to pick up the larger items?"

"Yeah, then we could take you to lunch," Lauren says in a breathy tone.

"No!" Mary says sharply before I can.

"But he is Bella's friend," Lauren huffs, "And he has to work extra—"

Mary's face changes clearly saying enough.

"I was just being nice," Lauren huffs.

Mary turns her attention back to me. "You'll be able to take the school van. It should only be a fog machine, and a few large moving Halloween statues. All smaller or personal belongings have to be taken home by them."

I look at the girls and my eyes land on Bella. I smile a little and turn back to Mary. "Yes that's fine. I'll make an afternoon of it and pick up my costume then, too."

"You're dressing up?" one of the other girls gush.

I give her a small nod and she smiles at me before looking at Bella.

"I can't wait to tell Jake, this should convince him to dress up, too."

"Not sure on that, Anna, it seems a little …" Lauren trails off.

"Girls!" Mary states, "We don't need to hear your teen dilemmas. Back to class."

They all nod and walk out the room leaving me with Mary.

"If it were just Bella and you, I would have—with Charlie's permission—let her drive with you in the van. But I can't. It would be unfair to ask their parents without giving them all the details of your arrest."

I give her a nod agreeing that it would be unfair to the other parents, but at the same time, I'm grateful that they don't need to know the whole story.

"It's not that I think you are guilty, that's neither here nor there. Whereas, the parents all know you have been convicted of a crime; they don't know the charges. Though Charlie was clear that you were safe, I think hearing the charges may scare some of them. For the record, however, I don't think you did it."

I swallow just looking at her.

"Edward, I've seen what anger looks like and I've seen people lose their tempers—" She stops and chuckles in a not so funny way. "In my day, no one would bat an eye if men reprimanded their wives by giving them a smack. You didn't talk about domestic abuse, not the way it is discussed now. But, I have seen it and had a friend that lived through it. I've seen what she would say and do to cover for her husband. Likewise, I have seen the way people with a little money can wiggle their way out of anything. When I read your report, it didn't seem like you, but more so, the facts didn't add up. I just felt there were missing pieces, and that the full story wasn't told. Then, there are your school reports; that had me questioning some of the comments that Mr. Cheney made about you. The things he wrote were more personal than professional, and that's not something a good principal does. If he could lie about how you were doing at school, then he lost my trust. I also believe what I can see, hear, and feel. You have gained my trust and more so you deserve it. On a side note, Charlie is one of the best people that I know, he's not often … in fact he has never been wrong about a person to my knowledge. I believe him when he says you didn't hurt that woman."

"Thank you," I whisper feeling a strange sensation inside of me.

"No problem, Edward."

I walk out of her office and let out the breath I was halfway holding since she started talking about my being in prison. I find myself shaking my head as I begin to feel relieved that I have people—good people—friends, and they seem to believe in me. No matter what though, there is still a voice in the back of my mind repeating, 'What Do You Want From Me?' and 'No one is kind and nice without an agenda.' It also reminds me that besides Bella, most of their faith in me has come from knowing the Chief.

I again find myself wondering what my life would have been like if my mom had moved here. Not only would I have had a best friend in Bella, but I'd have had people like the Chief and Mary to guide me. I somehow know they would've helped influenced me to be a good person and shape me into a good man—the man I could have been. I could have been a good man, one that was a more functional member of society. My life would have looked more promising than it does now. I can only hope that with the support they give me now, I can become somebody.

 **~WDYWFM~**

On our morning run, I easily picked up on Bella's worry about today. Not just that she has to spend so much time with them, but for me, too. I was quite touched that she was worried that Lauren may try to push the boundaries with me. Bella knows it could be tricky as we will be off school grounds, and outside of Mary's watchful eye. Her only advice was to give it to Lauren straight. Whereas, I shouldn't aim to hurt or embarrass Lauren, I should be truthful in telling her outright that she has to stop, and I do not, and will not ever see her that way. At the end of our run, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from inviting Bella to ride along with me. Not just to give her some time out, but to give myself the company—the company I normally would have today. In the end, I left her, hoping that she gets some benefit from spending time with her peers. After I shower and look up the town maps for Port Angeles, I proceed to the school to pick up the van. Heading off to Port Angeles, I find myself ahead of schedule and end up outside of Mickey's a little early.

"Afternoon, Edward," Lauren says as she walks right up to me. She tries to slide her arm around mine, but I step back from her.

"That's not appropriate, Lauren," I say making her roll her eyes at me.

"They won't say anything," she smirks.

"Lauren, my feelings for you do not and will not pass that of an acquaintance. I am sure you are very nice, but no and thank you. This behavior and tactics need to stop now. Make no mistake in the fact that I will leave right now and report your behavior to Mrs. Cope as well as to the Chief."

Lauren just looks at me as I watch her swallow.

"I was just being friendly," she says sounding more upset than I thought she would be.

"Friendliness is fine, Lauren, but that does not require you to touch me, ever."

Her eyes move to the other girls, and my eyes flicker there to see that Bella has pulled the other girls away.

"You're friends with Bella?"

"I am," I answer honestly. "But she's friends with the people I live with. I also spend time with her dad."

"I know," Lauren lets out a sigh. "Fine, I'll stop."

I give her a small nod. "I am flattered, Lauren, but—"

She gives a shake of her head as she holds up her hand cutting me off.

"Yeah, I know, I've heard it before. That I need to find some stupid boy my own age."

As she pulls a face, I chuckle softly.

"You won't tell Mrs. Cope?"

I shake my head at her. "There's nothing to tell if you stop right now."

She walks over to the girls and is all smiles. "Come on, girls, let's spend some money."

I stand off to the side letting the girls pick out what they want.

"That's eight hundred dollars," the store owner tells them.

"How about you give us a deal, and knock two hundred off of it?" Lauren says with a lot of confidence.

"What makes you think I would do that?" The guy chuckles.

"Well … I have over four thousand people on my blog, and then there's my Facebook page."

"Don't forget the school's Facebook page," Bella adds making Lauren nod at her.

"We could give you free advertisement," she states turning back to the guy.

"Yes, and of course, when we have our Christmas ball, we will come back to get those supplies as well," Bella adds in.

"After that is our Spring Fling followed by our Prom," Lauren states with a lopsided smile.

"How about I take fifty off now, and if you get me one hundred sales over one hundred dollars each, I'll knock off another fifty off at Christmas?"

"Make it the one-fifty and you have a deal," Lauren says putting out her hand.

"One, and then another one at Christmas," he counters and Lauren looks at the other girls who all nod at her.

"Deal," Lauren says as she continues to hold out her hand and the man shakes it.

I shake my head as Bella, Bree and I move off to start loading up the van as Lauren pays the man.

"I can't believe she got him to take money off," Bree chuckles as I nod in agreement with her. "Do you think he'll honor the deal at Christmas?" she asks looking at Bella.

"He will, or Lauren will give him hell," Bella says with a smile. "We just need to get people in there."

"Lauren will get people into his store even if she has to drag them in," one of the girls says as the others chuckle.

Lauren walks out and with all of us working, the van is loaded in no time.

"It's been fun, girls, stay safe and have a good rest of your day," I say as I step back.

"Can't we take him for lunch? He took time out of his day off to help us?" Lauren asks but Bella shakes her head.

"It's his job that would be on line, and I am sure he's more than capable of getting his own lunch. Let's leave him alone, so that he can enjoy the rest of his day off." Bella gives me a wave as she and the other girls walk off.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I have been shopping in Port Angeles for the past two hours. I have seen the girls from afar a few times. I don't think they have seen me, but I watched them for a bit. I am happy to see that Bella appears to be enjoying herself. So I am surprised to see her alone a little in front of me, turning into a car park.

I shake my head walking that way to check and see if she's okay. I am just getting to the corner when I hear a loud scream.

"Help! Fire!"

I freeze for a split second before my brain registers that it's Bella's voice I hear. I run turning the corner to see that some guy has her in a bear hug from behind and has lifted her off the ground.

"Hey!" I yell and I charge at them. I knock into the guy with enough force that he drops Bella to the ground.

My eyes rake over the guy. He is a little taller than me and is a lot broader. By the look on his face, I would say he is pissed off, too.

"Fuck off, Douchebag, this is between me and her," he hisses at me.

"No, it's between us!" I bark back at him placing myself between him and Bella, who has not made a sound.

"You should've just walked on by, pretty boy," he smirks at me before throwing a punch.

I dodge the first hit but he quickly follows it with another that hits my side. I throw my own punch as we begin to fight. He tackles me taking me down on the hood of a car.

I am hit several times by a fire of punches only getting a few hits in myself. I get an opening and push him off throwing him hard to the ground. He leaps up pulling out a knife.

"Today's not going to be your day, pretty boy; you should've backed off when you had the chance!"

He lunges at me, and only due to my quick movements does he miss me with his knife, but he quickly comes at me again.

Both of us jump back from each other when a loud gunshot sounds.

"Move away from him," Bella stutters out making me look her way to see that she's pale and shaking badly.

"Why don't you give me the gun, sweet cheeks?" the guy states taking a step toward her.

"Stay back!" Bella says to him as he steps forward, her eyes flicker to me.

I can see that she is scared, but more apparent is the fact I know she is about to fall apart. The worst thing about that is that I know that he can see it, too. I move quickly to her placing my hands over hers.

"It's okay, Bella, just ease off the trigger."

She slowly does what I say and I slip the gun out of her hand. "Good girl," I whisper to her as I turn my full attention back to the guy.

He looks me over and his eyes flicker to the side.

"Don't even think about running!" I bark out moving the gun up a little.

This guy was clearly planning on doing harm to Bella, and I believe that he will more than likely find someone else if I let him go.

"We're going to wait here until—"

"Put the weapon down!" is yelled cutting me off.

I turn my head seeing that there are six policemen behind us. All of them have their guns out pointing at Bella and me.

"I'm putting the gun down," I say as I take my finger off the trigger and drop the clip. I stop for a split second when I hear the sound of running feet, but don't turn around.

I place the gun on the ground as I start to talk to the officers.

"You need to get that guy, he—"

I am cut off again but this time because I am slammed to the ground, with what feels like several officers on top of me.

"Hey! Why are you arresting him, he didn't do anything!" Bella yells still sounding scared and close to her breaking point.

"Yeah! Well, too bad, you're not the law, and his being arrested is for us to decide."

I am pulled up from the ground by my arms, which are behind my back with my wrists cuffed.

An angry cop is in my face.

"Name!" he barks at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen," I tell him with a sigh.

"I'm calling my dad," Bella says making me look at her.

Seeing her upset seems to be turning into anger which is not always a good idea around police.

She pulls her cell out and starts to lift it to her ear only to have it snatched out of her hand.

"No phone calls! What's your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Bella barks back in a harsh tone.

"Watch your tone!"

"I will, if you'll do your job correctly! That guy tried to rob me!"

"Him?" the officer asks pointing at me.

Bella gives him a look that screams, 'were you dropped on your head one too many times?'

"No, Inspector-Clueless, the one that you let go!" Bella says pointing in the direction of the way the guy ran.

He rolls his eyes and moves off to stand a few feet in front of us. I watch him as he talks into his radio getting them to run both of our names.

"Bella, breathe," I whisper, keeping one eye on her and the other on the officer. "I am going to get arrested," I tell her.

Bella shakes her head at me. "You didn't do anything; my dad will sort this out, don't worry."

I give her a little smile hating that I more than likely will be back in jail tonight, and won't be able to see her on Monday for our morning run.

"She's clean, but he is on parole," the officer tells the other officers with a huge smile on his face.

"He didn't do anything … you can't arrest someone for being on parole," Bella tells him as she moves to stand in front of me.

"He has a gun which he's not allowed to have!"

"That's my gun!" Bella yells back at him.

He pushes past her looking at me. "You are under arrest—"

"Like hell he is!" Bella yells again, and it's clear to me, that she's losing her composure. "Give me my phone, right now!"

Her eyes flicker to me. "Don't worry, Edward, I am going to have this sorted out in no time. My dad will sort this out and yell at them, for not doing their freaking jobs!" Bella yells the last part as she looks at the officer who has now taken a hard grip on my arm.

"Miss, if you don't move away, you'll be arrested, too."

"Really … on what charges?" Bella asks him.

"I know you're going to charge me for almost being mugged by a knife-wielding man almost three times my size! No, wait … let me guess, it is because I needed to be saved by Edward here, who saved me from being robbed, or worse! Or is it because of the fact that the armed man—who you let run away—tried to stab Edward and I brought my gun out. When it was clear that I couldn't hold the gun safely, I passed it to him?"

"So you tell me that you knowingly gave a man on probation a deadly weapon?"

"Bella," I hiss knowing this is a trap, but Bella falls for it.

"Yes!" she yells making me close my eyes.

"You're under arrest," a second cop says as they put Bella in handcuffs.

"What!" she screams.

Bella looks at me stunned as she is read her rights. We are placed in the back of two different police cars.

I bang my head against the back of the seat, hating that Bella has been arrested, and the fact she is clearly going to fall apart and being in a cell is not a good place for that to happen. I know that even though I don't want to go to jail, I can handle a station holding cell. The night after I found Cheney's wife wasn't the first time I had been placed in the back of a police car. Most of the times like now, I didn't do jack shit to get there.

I am taken into the station to see Bella is there at the desk getting booked in.

"I want my phone call," I hear her demand.

"We'll get to that when I have the time," the officer tells her.

"I am not talking to anyone until I get my phone call so that I have my lawyer present," Bella says sounding as if she has done this before.

"Yeah, we'll get right on that," the booking officer states with a roll of his eyes. "I need your bag, shoes, jacket, belt, and anything that is in your pockets." He sits a box on the counter as I am pushed toward the other booking officer.

"I can't take my shoes off, I have a medical problem," Bella tells them.

"That's funny because I don't know any medical problems that would require you to keep shoes on. So tell me princess, what is your medical problem?"

"Name?" The other booking officer says but I keep my focus on Bella as I answer her.

"My left leg is shorter than my right," Bella states.

"Well, that is not life threatening, so take off the shoes," he barks at her.

Bella takes off her shoes placing them in the box. I quickly take off my own placing them along with my own belongings in a box.

Bella and an officer are slightly in front of me, and the officer that is taking me to the cell. I groan when I see that it's holding cells that already have few people in them. The female and male ones seem to be right next to each other, which on a positive note means I will be able to keep an eye on her until the Chief gets here.

Bella is pushed into the female cell as I am put in to the male one. The cell gates are slammed shut and Bella moves to the bars looking at me.

"My dad will not let you go to jail," Bella tells me loudly.

"Bella, shush," I whisper to her. "Don't talk about your dad, not in here," I tell her as my eyes move around her cell to see a few females that could be a problem.

"Edward," she whispers touching my hand. "I'm sorry, I should have—"

I shake my head at her, not wanting her, to blame herself for this. But I know that this is not the time or place to talk about it so I move on.

"Move away from the bars so none of these guys can touch you," I whisper to her.

I keep my hand over hers so that she can't move just yet.

"But stay close by and near me."

She nods at me and I drop my hand from hers.

"Are you okay?" I ask glancing over at her and see that her left foot is on its ball so that her legs are more even.

She shakes her head at me. "I feel a little numb, cold," she tells me.

I hold back the 'fuck' knowing she's going into shock.

"I … he just grabbed me. I saw him; he was just getting out of his car. He smiled and then …"

I nod at her.

"We'll talk about that, when you are out of here," I say.

She sighs as she closes her eyes, and I know that she can't be comfortable standing the way she is. I look around seeing there is a small space at the back of the cell.

"Let's move back in this corner," I say pointing at it.

"Sit on the bench, not the floor," I tell her as I stand there.

"But there's no bench on your side."

"I'll be fine," I tell her doing a sweep of my own cell and then doing the same with hers. A few of the women seem to be looking her way with cocky smiles.

"You need to put on a harder voice tone, but at the same time don't sound too harsh."

Bella just looks at me.

"Some of these girls will look for weakness, and if you sound like a weak teenage girl, they will hone in on you. However, if you sound too aggressive they may interpret it that you're challenging them."

Bella simply looks up at me and I see the anger that she had earlier is fading and she is close to her breaking point.

"Don't worry—" I cut myself off, when one of the men walks my way.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" he says and reaches through the bars to touch her.

I step toward him, making him take a step back.

"Wish you were in here, to help me pass my time," he says with a smirk at me.

"Move away," I tell him keeping my tone hard so that he knows I mean business.

He just chuckles shaking his head.

"She'll keep," he states.

I watch as he moves away standing across from me.

"He won't touch you," I tell Bella.

"Edward, don't get into a fight over me," she says as she stands up making me turn to her and see that she is clearly worried about me.

"I'm fine," I tell her.

She shakes her head and walks back over to the gate and I follow behind her.

"I need to make a phone call," she pleads, and in my heart I know she is not pleading for herself but for me.

"Baby, no need to call me. I am right here," the guard says.

Bella shakes her head and bangs her hand on the gate. "I need to make a phone call!" she repeats louder.

"Bella, they're not going to let you call anyone until they say so."

"They're not allowed to do that," she tells me making me sigh.

"They are in control; they can do as they please."

Bella just looks at me and I can see this is making her lose her faith in the law.

"My dad wouldn't do this!" she tells me with tears in her eyes. "They're meant to uphold the law as well as our rights."

I let out a long breath hating that she is going through this. No one should lose their faith in a system that is in place to keep them safe.

"I know it's not always easy."

She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry," she says again making me move closer to the bars.

"We'll be fine. Your dad will find out soon enough," I say as cheerfully as I can. "Lauren or one of the others, will call him when you don't show up to go home, won't they?" I end up questioning her.

Bella nods.

"Here's hoping she's done it already," she says.

I look over at the bench seeing someone is now sitting on it.

"I know it's going to be hard but don't sit on the floor."

Bella looks at me with a frown.

"It'll make you an easy target," I tell her.

She nods at me and wraps her arms around herself.

"Still cold?" I ask and she nods again. I can see her teeth are chattering a little and I am worried about her.

I undo my shirt, take it off and pass it through the bars to Bella.

"Put this on," I say.

She looks at it, and then to me. "You'll be cold."

I shake my head as I put a smile on my face. "I still have my t-shirt on. Put it on," I tell her.

"Thank you," she says taking it. I watch as she winces as she puts it on over her long sleeve top.

"Where are you hurt?" I ask as my eyes go to her arms, hating that I never thought to ask if he had injured her.

"My arm and side are sore. He held onto me so tightly I thought he was going to snap my ribs," she adds on a little chuckle and I know she's trying hard to keep it together.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"My knees hurt. I landed on them hard. I think there may be road rash on them."

I run my hands over my face. Looking outside the cell, I see there is a desk with one guard sitting at it.

"Sir, she's been hurt and we need the station doctor to look her over," I tell him, but he just looks at me.

"Can you get him?" I ask.

"He's busy, when he's free I will speak to him," he says with an almost snigger in his voice.

I roll my eyes knowing full well that means he's not going to do jack shit.

"Are the cells always this cold?" Bella asks me, and I give her a small nod.

I know that she doesn't need to think about being cold, but if I can distract her, it will help.

"Let's play a game," I say making her brows raise a little.

"Game? What kind of game?" she asks sounding a little amused.

"Eye spy, twenty questions, any game you'd like," I counter.

Bella again chuckles and I know she knows that I am trying hard to distract her.

"Okay," she says with a slight grin. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with a B and a D."

"B and D?" I say questioningly.

"Yes two words, the first starts with the letter B, the second starts with a D."

I nod at her and look around.

"Bar door?" I ask making her shake her head at me.

I look around the room again.

"Big dickhead," I mutter looking at the guy who tried to talk to Bella.

"No," Bella chuckles.

I look outside of the holding cell, seeing one of the file drawer doors is broken.

"Broken door," I say with a smile, but it falls as Bella shakes her head at me.

"Give up?" she asks.

"No … just give me a few minutes," I say.

I look around again finding nothing starting with a B that has a second word starting with D.

I let out a breath hating that I am giving up. As I turn my head to her, I stop and narrow my eyes.

"Barbie doll?" I ask as my head wonders why there is a Barbie doll on the top of the filing cabinet.

"Yeah, odd, huh?" she says. "Wonder if it belongs to one of the police officers … moving on, it's your turn."

I turn to her smiling "Same thing two words, first word starts with an F, and the second with an E," I say.

She looks around and I bite my lip hoping that I can keep her mind not only off of being in a cell, but from the pain I know she is in. I know she was injured, but having to stand here at this angle is hard on her hip, and back. I just pray that the Chief gets here soon.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella's hand goes to her hip as she starts to rub it again. We have been in the holding cells for over an hour now, and she's been standing for most of the time.

"Come closer to the bars," I say as I move closer. I move my hands through the bars and take over rubbing her hip.

"Are you a writer?" I ask carrying on with our game of 'who am I.'

"I am," Bella hums. "That feels good, Edward, you could do this if you want to change jobs."

I snort. "You're the only one I am ever doing this for. Okay, so your person is a female American singer and writer who has been in films and television shows. If you were still alive you would be around 90, and you were at one time mute?" Bella nods and I ponder on who she could be trying to describe.

"Are you of a civil rights activist?"

"Yes," she tells me with a smile and I know she is aware I know who she is now.

"You're Maya Angelou," I say just as my name is shouted.

"Masen!" is yelled and I turn looking at the officer. "Phone call time."

"I'll be back, just remember what I said."

There is a part of me that doesn't want to leave, but I know that I need to get the Chief here and soon.

I walk to the desk and another officer looks at me.

"Number?"

I give him the number of the Forks Police Station and he puts it in, clearly not knowing who he is calling. He hands me the phone over.

" _Forks Police Station, Becky speaking."_

"Hi, it's Edward, I need to talk to …" I stop talking as I look at the officers who are clearly listening to me. "The Chief please … it's Bella, she's been arrested."

" _She's been what?"_ Becky yells. _"I'll transfer you through to his radio; he's out looking for her now."_

I let out a sigh hoping that means he's nearby.

" _Edward, what the hell do you mean she's been arrested?"_ The Chief yells down the phone at me.

Having clearly been told by Becky where Bella is at.

"Can you get here?"

" _What happened? Just give me the highlights, please."_

"Some guy grabbed her. I helped, but he pulled a knife. She pulled her gun. She was in shock and shaking, so I took the gun from her and the Police showed up and arrested me. She got upset, and they arrested her for handing me a gun," I tell him. "She's in a holding cell with other women. The guy who grabbed her, hurt her, and her hip is hurting now because they took her shoes. They haven't let her see the station doctor."

I stop and close my eyes knowing I am getting more pissed off as I talk.

"Just, please, get here. Please," I say glaring at the officer who is just smirking at me.

" _Edward, look at the door."_

I frown and turn just as the front door opens, and the Chief walks in.

"Thank, God," I say handing the phone back to the officer.

"Well, that was a waste, time to get back to the cell," the smirky guard says pulling at my arm.

"Let him go! Now!" the Chief yells in the most authoritative voice I have ever heard before.

The officer drops my arm and turns looking at the Chief.

"Instead of just looking at me, how about you get my daughter out of that cell and out here to me?" he carries on looking as angry as he sounds.

"Sir, they have been—"

"Don't you dare say charged," he says cutting him off. "Get Colonel Frank down here, right now."

The Chief's eyes move to mine.

"Where did this happen?"

I frown. "It was at the parking lot next to a restaurant called Bella Italia," I respond.

He nods at me.

"You two better get there and get me the CCTV of the parking lot. The Charity Book store will have one from their view as well."

"Chief," I say softly. "They let the guy that attacked Bella get away. He ran when they had their guns on me."

The Chief's whole face changes and I gulp feeling for the first time afraid of him.

"Mark my words, heads will roll if you do not move right now!" he says loudly and clearly scaring the officers who all start to move.

"Run through what happened again," he says to me.

I let out a breath trying to calm myself and begin running through what happened.

"Dad," Bella says running into his arms. "I'm sorry," she sobs out.

He pulls back and looks her over and his eyebrow rises at the shirt she has on.

"She was cold, so I gave her my shirt," I mumble making him smile at me.

"What happened?" he asks her.

She looks at me as I stroke her arm, and then take a hold of her hand as she runs through telling him her version.

Both of our stories match starting from when I arrived at the lot.

"Charlie?" an officer says sounding cheerful, but looking worried.

"Do not Charlie me, Frank. Has my daughter who was attacked been looked at by the station physician?"

"I am sure if she told them she was hurt she would have been checked over," he says keeping his smile.

"No," Bella states. "I asked them to let me call you, but they refused. Edward asked them to send for the doctor and they said he was busy and they would get back to me when he wasn't busy."

The front door opens and a man in a suit walks in.

"Well, it seems the District Attorney is here, so shall we get this straight?" Charlie says.

"What's going on, Frank?" the man Charlie said is a DA asks.

"This is Edward Masen; he is a felon on parole. He had a gun and she, Isabella Swan is the one who was obstructing justice, and gave the felon possession of the firearm. According to the officers' report, she was being disrespectful," Frank tells him making the Chief snort but doesn't say anything as the DA speaks.

"Bella, hearing you got arrested, I have to ask, why didn't you call me?" he asks as he hugs her to him.

My eyes flicker to Frank whose face starts to turn ashen.

"I asked for my phone call, but was refused. They wouldn't let me call anyone, and only let Edward make his call a short while ago. He called my dad," Bella tells them again.

"Hi, I am Marcus," he says holding out his hand.

I take it shaking it.

"I need you to come with me. I need to go over what happened before and after your arrest." Marcus stops and looks at Bella's feet.

"One of you, get her shoes right now!"

"I am happy to go through what happened, but can you get a doctor to look her over first?" I ask knowing that she's in pain. "And they should give her something for the pain."

My eyes flicker between Marcus and Charlie who both nod.

I watch as she is led off, and I feel more relaxed now that the Chief is here, and he seems to be handling this.

Marcus leads me into a room. "I am Marcus Deality, and I am the District Attorney for Clallam County, Washington. Mr. Masen, are you ready to give me your sworn statement?"

I give him a nod.

To me it is clear that both Bella and the Chief trust him, so I am going to give him the benefit of doubt, and talk. Doing my best to forget how the last District Attorney I spoke to didn't listen to the truth.

* * *

 **A/N: So that just happened ... how do you suppose this will go?**

 **Join us on Facebook the group page is called: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction**


	13. Chapter 13

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl..**

 **Things are finally starting to slow down for us in our real lives. Thank you all for your patience, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 13**

I run through what happened again adding our time in the cells. When I am done, the officers hand me my belongings, and I am asked to wait in a room. It feels as if days pass when Bella is finally brought in. She looks at me and I can see she's been crying. I stand up pulling her in for a hug.

"Do want your shirt back?" she asks, but she's still shaking so I shake my head.

"You keep it," I whisper against her ear.

As the door opens, I pull back from her and see that it's the Chief along with Frank and the officers that arrested us.

"You are both free to go," Frank says making the Chief smirk.

"They shouldn't have been arrested in the first place!" The Chief says in a harsh tone.

He softens his look as he turns to look at Bella and me.

"Edward, I will drive you and Bella back to the school van, and if you don't mind, could you take her home with you?" I nod at him and his eyes move to Bella.

"You're staying there with the Cullens until they get the guy who grabbed you," he tells her softly. "He may be the one that put a woman in the hospital a few hours after he attacked you."

Bella's face pales as she looks even guiltier.

"Not your fault," I hiss.

"No, it's not," Chief says looking over behind him.

It's clear without words who he is blaming.

"If this was my precinct, the two of them would be giving you both a public apology, along with having time off without pay. But this is not my precinct, and right now there is a bigger fish to fry. I don't want to hear a word from either of them, but make no mistake they will have serious repercussions for how they behaved. The whole department will have serious repercussions—it seems no one here knows how to follow the letter of the law that they are supposed to be upholding. Now, you kids let me worry about that for now; let's go and get you to the van."

The Chief walks us to his patrol car, and Bella gets in the back.

"I'll sit with her," I tell him sliding in to the back.

"Did Lauren call you?" Bella asks as he starts to drive.

"Yes; when you did not meet them at her car, she tried calling you and you didn't answer. She gave you another five or so minutes and went looking for you. When they couldn't find you they called me. By the time I got here, she had already found out that the car park you were headed to had had an incident, and two people had been arrested and a gun was fired. They were all in a bit of a panic thinking you could have been hurt. I sent them home. Anyway, I was already heading to the Police Station, to find out more information and to report you missing when Edward called."

Bella nods at him, but then frowns.

"Shouldn't they've called you immediately because they arrested Edward?" she asks looking at me.

"They didn't call me, but yes, they should have informed me as soon as he was being booked."

"Did you let the girls know I am okay?"

"Yes, but I didn't go too far into detail. However, they know I found you."

The Chief pulls up beside my van and helps Bella out and into the van.

"Edward," he says softly to me, "I know the station doctor looked her over, but—"

"Get Carlisle to double check," I interrupt him and he nods at me.

"Let me know how she is."

I nod again and get into the van.

"We should have just gone to our cabin today," Bella says. "Sorry your first day in Port Angeles was filled with—"

Cutting off her words, I move my hand placing it over hers.

"Not your fault," I tell her again. "But next time we go to Port Angeles, we'll go together. It'll be more fun that way." I smile as she nods in agreement.

"I could even treat you to lunch," Bella smiles at me.

"Did you get a costume?" I ask keeping a hold of her hand.

"I did …"

I swallow but decide to ask a question that has been on my mind. "Can I ask why you were in the parking lot alone?"

"The rest of the girls wanted to go to a beauty supply shop to get makeup and hair products. I wanted to get a few books. The access to the bookstore is off that parking lot."

I rub the back of her hand.

"I'll take you back after school on Monday, and we can both get books."

"Thanks," she says with a yawn.

"I'm still cold," she tells me and I let her hand go so I can turn on the heater.

Bella is mostly quiet on the ride home and I know she is still in shock and tired but can't help feel there is something more to her quietness. When we get near the road I need to take to get home, I stop.

"Just calling Mary," I tell her getting my cell out.

"Edward, thank god you are okay! Is Bella okay as well?" she asks right away.

"We're both fine," I say looking at Bella. "I would rather get Bella straight to Carlisle, so I was wondering—"

She cuts me off. "Yes, of course, just bring the van in on Monday when you come to work."

"I can bring it back tomorrow," I tell her. There's no way I am leaving Bella's side for the rest of the day.

"Your first aid and responders training classes start tomorrow. Emmett's picking you up at nine; that is if you are still able to go?"

"I am, and Monday morning I'll bring the van in. Thank you, Mary, see you then."

"Get Bella to call me tomorrow, please?"

"Will do," I say.

I hang up and look at Bella. "She wants you to call her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I don't think I am up to calling anyone tonight. I just want to sleep," she says to me, making me look at her from the corner of my eye.

I drive us the rest of the way home. As I am parking, I see Esme and Carlisle walk out.

"Hey," he says with a smile to Bella. "Come on, I'll look you over as Edward and Esme heat up dinner."

"I'm fine, and just want to go to bed," Bella pleads.

"Well, how about you just humor me?" Carlisle's tone is clear; this is not really a choice.

As he is looking her over before she is even out of the van, I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Bella, sweetheart, I just want to make sure that you are okay, and I'll also give you a pain injection."

"Well, I guess with an offer like that, I cannot refuse," Bella chuckles.

Carlisle walks to her other side to assist her, and I move out of the way when I need to clear the door.

"My hip is killing me," she mumbles just above a whisper to Carlisle.

I watch them walk away and then walk with Esme into the kitchen.

"I swear I could kill someone," she says without looking at me. "How could they arrest her and you, too?"

"I did have a gun in my hands when they arrived."

Esme's eye land on me and I hold up my hands in surrender seeing that she is angry.

"It's officers like those that don't ask questions, that give the rest a bad name. They make other good officers have to look over their shoulders all the time."

She takes a small break from ranting, but as I start to open my mouth, she starts again.

"To let that man go, a man who tried to rob a young girl!"

She just looks at me as if she is in shock over her own words.

"But I tell you, he was lucky I wasn't there. I would have shot him … no questions asked."

I pull at my hair feeling a little guilty that I didn't do more; that I didn't shoot him. If I had that other woman would be fine.

Esme sighs and looks at me. "I wouldn't, I know I wouldn't unless I had no choice," she says. "I am just angry and I know that you did the right thing. It should not have ended the way that it did though."

Her hands move to mine. "She's my baby. I don't have any family. I was an only child, and both my parents have passed. I look at Bella as the daughter I would have wanted."

She pats my hand.

"And I know my anger for that guy is mixed in with the fact you both were arrested."

"I understand, believe me. I wish I had shot him now, knowing that he hurt someone else."

"Edward, that is not your fault," she tells me as she places two plates of food on the counter.

"How are you honey?" Esme says looking behind me, and I turn to see Bella walk in.

"I'm fine; a few bruises and some scrapes on my knees."

"Her arms are pretty bruised up, and the cuts on her knees should have been seen to right away. I have glued one of them, but she'll need antibiotics just in case of infection," Carlisle says as he cracks the brand new ice pack to instigate its cooling factor.

"Sorry," I say again hating that I didn't make them get her a doctor sooner.

Bella shakes her head. "I'm fine," she says again. "You helped me more than you know; playing those games with me, helped."

Carlisle hands her the ice pack, and she slides it into her pants and covers her hip. She looks my way and I give her a smile and start to eat dinner. I find I am pretty tired, and not very hungry.

"I'm done. I think I just need to go to bed," Bella says and I look at her plate seeing she's only eaten half of it.

"You know where we are if you need us," Esme says to her clearly pained because Bella is upset.

"I'm done, too," I tell them picking up both Bella's and my plates. I empty the food and wash our plates. I walk up the stairs only to find Bella standing on the landing.

"You're probably sick of me, but do think you could sit with me for a bit?" I nod at her.

"Go and get changed, and I'll be up in a few minutes."

I change into my bed clothes and pull out my cell.

 _~Hi Chief. We are home, Carlisle has looked Bella over said she has bruises and some scrapes. She ate a little and then went to her room. I'm going to sit with her for a bit. ~Edward~_

I hit send as I make my way upstairs. I knock softly on the door, and she opens it a few seconds later. My eyes immediately go to her arms that are now bare and the bruises are large and dark.

"I should've knocked the hell out of him," I say looking her in the face.

"I should have brought out the gun sooner, but …" she trails off and looks at me. "Can we talk about something … anything else?"

I nod at her as we walk into her room.

My eyes go to the piano, and my mind reminds me of the times I would play for my mom when she was sick or feeling down.

"How about I play a few songs for you?" I ask as I walk over to the piano.

"Yeah," Bella says with a nod. "That sounds good. Do mind if I draw while you play?"

"No, by all means draw," I chuckle as I sit down at the piano running my hands over the keys warming up as I think of something to play.

My mind settles on Calum Scott's, 'You Are the Reason.'

 _There goes my heart beating_

 _'Cause you are the reason_

 _I'm losing my sleep_

 _Please come back now_

I hear Bella gasp and my eyes flicker to her to see that she is looking at me in shock at the fact I am singing. I give her a wink and continue to sing.

 _There goes my mind racing_

 _And you are the reason_

 _That I'm still breathing_

 _I'm hopeless now_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _There goes my hand shaking_

 _And you are the reason_

 _My heart keeps bleeding_

 _I need you now_

 _If I could turn back the clock_

 _I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_

 _I'd spend every hour, of every day_

 _Keeping you safe_

 _And I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason, oh_

 _(I don't wanna fight no more)_

 _(I don't wanna hurt no more)_

 _(I don't wanna cry no more)_

 _(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)_

 _You are the reason, oh_

 _(Just a little closer now)_

 _(Come a little closer now)_

 _(I need you to hold me tonight)_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _'Cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

I play the last few ending notes as Bella claps.

"Your voice is amazing," she says with a sniff.

I look at her to see that she's wiping tears from her eyes.

"I could feel the emotion of the words that you were singing."

I give her a nod as my fingers play random notes.

"My mom used to tell me that every song, either it be just notes or lyrics, were a story, and you had to make the listener feel every word you sang."

"Well, you nailed it," she says and bites her lip. "Can I draw you as you play?" I stop playing and look at her.

"Just … well … you, when you play, your face is filled with everything you're singing. I won't draw you if you say no … just …"

I swallow and smile at her and begin to play again.

"It's fine. I'm not sure I'll make as good of a model as Mike, and I'm not getting naked," I chuckle as she rolls her eyes.

"Give me a few weeks; I'll get you naked as you play."

I mess up a few notes looking at her as she chuckles softly.

I shake my head.

"Get to drawing," I tell her as I play the next song that comes to mind.

I have been playing for almost two hours. Bella and I have been talking in between songs, but she fell asleep about twenty minutes ago.

I kept playing hoping to help her into a deeper sleep before leaving. I end the song and walk quietly to her bed. I take her sketch pad from her hands. I lift it up and hold back the gasp.

Her drawing of me, is almost accurate, but I seem to be at peace and far more handsome than what I am.

"You did me justice," I whisper to her sleeping body.

I place the pad down and move the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whisper again.

I wait until I am in my room before texting the Chief.

 _~She's sound asleep. Have you caught the guy yet? Any leads?~_

It only takes a few seconds before I get a reply from him.

 _~Thank you for taking care of her for me. I have a lead, just heading out to his place, hoping he is home. I will have a full update by Monday.~_

I place my cell down and head into the shower before going to bed.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I have been asleep for a bit when I am startled awake. I bolt up sitting as the scream comes again. I get out of my bed, taking the stairs two at a time up to Bella's room.

I open her door, seeing that she's still asleep, but she's crying and screaming in her sleep.

"Bella," I say softly as I try to wake her.

She starts to thrash but I take a hold of her saying her name again.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up," I keep saying her name as I stroke her arms, shaking her a little until her screams stop, leaving her just sobbing.

"Sorry, that I woke you," she gets out between her cries, but I pull her closer to me.

"You're fine," I whisper to her but she shakes her head pulling away from me.

"I could've gotten you killed because I didn't protect you. He could have stabbed … you. I let you get arrested!"

"You weren't responsible for anything that happened," I remind her but she shakes her head at me.

"He could have killed you. I dreamed that he killed you and I did nothing; just like I did nothing when my mom was killed."

I feel my heart sink. It didn't cross my mind that what happened with the guy at the parking lot would affect and remind her about what happened to her, and her mother.

Bella looks at me as the tears run down her face.

"I couldn't handle it if he had killed you. I would have lost my best friend and have another death on my conscience. I don't think I could take it—losing you—like that."

I move closer to her and take hold of her arms softly. "I am fine; he didn't hurt me. Even if he had, it wouldn't have been your fault, just like your mom dying wasn't your fault."

"But it was," she says.

I sigh as she just looks at me.

"I remember waking up; feeling odd that we were at her work. I don't remember us going back. There was a noise. Yelling! My mom was yelling at someone."

I hold my breath, not moving, knowing that this will be hard for her to talk about that night, more so if she hasn't spoken about it before in the detail she's telling me.

"I got up to find her, but felt sick. The room was moving, and I was so warm my skin felt as if there were hundreds of spiders running all over me."

Bella stops and licks her lips.

"I walked down the hall, but everything just went quiet. Not a normal quiet … an eerie quiet. I was so scared that I couldn't move. I was sick in the hallway and all I wanted was my mom. I started to walk again. I found her in a room. She was lying on the floor, not moving. I walked over to her and she was so pale, her face … she … he …"

Bella's hand moves to her face motioning over it. I know that she is trying to tell me that he beat her mom.

"It was bad, but then I saw it … there was a knife in her chest."

Bella places her hand on her chest almost as if she is showing me.

"I asked her if she was okay, and what was I supposed to do—at least I think I did—I tried to ask her. But my head was so fuzzy."

Bella covers her mouth pulling at her lip.

"She made a strange sound, her breathing sounded strange almost as if it was rattling."

I close my own eyes knowing that she is describing what is classified as the death rattle.

"She looked at me; it was like she was asking me to help her. I thought she wanted me to take the knife out," she sobs. "So, I … I pulled it out."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. This poor girl thinks her mom died because she pulled out the knife? I shake my head at her to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she starts to cry even more.

"I pulled it out! How stupid was that! The blood started to pour out of her chest and I tried—I swear I tried—to stop it. But there was so much blood," Bella stops talking and looks at her hands.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault," I whisper taking a hold of her hands.

"I told her that I was sorry. I begged her to tell me what to do. But she—-her eyes—she didn't look like my mom." Bella stops and hiccups.

"I remember that I was crying and the next thing I knew I was in someone's arms, but I didn't feel safe. I screamed at him to let me go—for him to help my mom. I tried to making him let me go—I swear I hit him with everything I had—I remember hitting his arm."

The last part comes out in a whisper as if she is just repeating to herself.

"But it just made him angry. I felt a pain in my shoulder," Bella's hand goes to her shoulder.

"Then he threw me … he threw me out of a window. I laid there alone … waiting, hoping someone would come. No one came. After a little while all I remember is feeling so tired. I was in so much pain. I kept thinking about my mom—about what I had seen—and if she was in the same pain that I was? I wondered if it had caused her more pain when I pulled out the knife?"

I pull Bella back into my arms, and when she tries to wiggle out, I don't let her go.

After a few moments, she just sobs in my arms.

"It wasn't your fault. It sounds as if she was close to death when you found her."

Bella shakes her head at me.

"Surely Carlisle has told you this?" I say.

"He doesn't know. I've never told anyone about pulling out the knife," she admits.

I frown and look down at her.

"Why haven't you told them?" I ask.

"I don't want to hear them agree that I killed her."

"You didn't. She wouldn't have survived that attack. I was told that he stabbed her through her heart. Even in the best case scenario of being in an operating room, with a heart surgeon, she likely wouldn't have made it."

Bella nods at me.

"The rattled breathing sound that you said she had is what most people hear just before someone dies."

"Can we stop talking about it?"

"For now yes, but in order for you move on from this, you have to talk about it and let it go."

Bella curls up in my arms and I lay us back down on her bed. We lie there quietly for almost half an hour before I talk.

"I got my costume today."

I feel Bella frown, but I hope she goes with it. "What did you decide on?"

"Indiana Jones."

Bella moves her head to look at me.

"Did you get a whip, and the hat?"

I grin as I nod at her.

"I even got a leather jacket. What did you get?"

"Lauren and Bree talked me into getting a white ball gown. They said I had to go as Swan Lake Princess. They said I had to because of my name."

"I can't wait to see you in it." I stop and quirk my brow. "Where is it? Your costume?" I ask knowing that as far as I can remember she didn't have any bags with her in the parking lot.

"Lauren has it in her car. She'll more than likely bring it with her to school on Monday."

I give her a nod. "Do you know what the Chief's surprise is for the Halloween party?"

She shakes her head at me.

"No, but it's normally something good. He likes to make sure all the kids have plenty of good times before they head off to college. What were your Halloween parties like?"

I smile a little and then launch into my early childhood Halloween party memories.

 **~WDYWFM~**

A buzzing sound wakes me slowly. I open my eyes feeling panicky for a few minutes until I remember that I am still in Bella's room.

"Morning," Bella says with a frown looking at me.

"Morning," I reply back taking my feet off the bed.

"Why did you sleep in the chair, you could've asked me to move over in the bed," she says still frowning making me snort.

Last night—once Bella was a sleep—I moved off from holding her and into a chair close to her bed. I sat at her head and placed my feet on the bottom of her bed and went to sleep.

"It was fine, and my mother raised me to not share a bed unless I was married," I joke making Bella roll her eyes at me and wince a little as she sits up.

"More than likely you were scared my dad would come in and see us."

I just wink at her, not telling her that that was a small part of the reason, but more so that I didn't want to stay in her bed, not without asking her first.

"Are you okay," I ask when she winces again.

"I'll be okay; I just need some more pain medication."

"Hip still sore?"

She shakes her head. "Arm, chest, and knees, too," she chuckles a little. "Carlisle will give me something for it; don't worry," she clears her throat. "Thank you for last night."

I lean forward pushing her hair out of her face. "Anytime."

Bella's phone buzzes and she picks it up with a sigh.

"I had better get ready. I've got to work today."

"You sure you're okay to go in?"

"I am. It'll take my mind off what happened. You have first aid class today, right?"

"I do," I say looking at my watch and see that it's just past eight in the morning.

"I had better get ready. See you later," I say standing up.

I give her a wave as I leave her room.

I get showered and changed, and head down the stairs to the kitchen where I find Esme and Carlisle chatting with Bella.

"Edward, good morning," she says placing my breakfast down.

"Thanks," I say and start to eat.

"I have made several sandwiches and a cake for you to take in to everyone for the break," she carries on.

I swallow the food that's in my mouth.

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll be grateful."

"More than you know," Carlisle says making me turn toward him as he places the pain medication next to Bella.

"The school's cafeteria food is better than the food at the hospital," Bella mutters to me.

Her words make me chuckle lightly which helps hide my worry for her as she downs the painkillers.

"You need to remember to bring both and Charlie's and your jewelry over. I'm going to drop it off along with mine on Wednesday to be cleaned," Esme says looking at Bella, who nods in response.

"Edward."

I turn looking at Esme.

"Do you want any of the jewelry that you have cleaned?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Esme starts to talk again.

"It won't cost anything, and I get a set price no matter how much I take in. I know that you have a few things of your mother's?"

I shake my head at her.

"They didn't give you her jewelry?"

I chuckle as I smile. "They did, but there're just a few rings, a bracelet, and her locket. It was all sitting in a locker at the jail … well apart from the locket, but that was safely packed in a letter. I don't think there is a need for it to be cleaned. Thanks for asking though."

"If you change your mind, get them to me before Wednesday."

I nod but I know I will not change my mind. There's no way I am parting, even for a short amount of time, with the little amount of things that I still have of my mother's.

I finish breakfast and help Bella clean up the kitchen.

"How are you getting to work?" I ask not wanting her to walk to it.

"Esme," Bella sighs. "Carlisle says that I am not to walk today." She turns looking at me. "I hate that people have to change their plans just to fit in picking me up and dropping me off."

"They don't mind, and we all want you to be healthy and safe," I tell her.

"I know but if I could drive, then I wouldn't need them."

I smile and nudge her a little. "Good thing I am teaching you and you should be driving soon."

I hear a car horn. "Sounds as if my ride's here. Have a good day." I kiss the top of her head as I move past her. I grab the lunch Esme has made and head to the front door, only to find that Esme and Barbie are talking.

"Morning," I say and Barbie looks at me, but she seems to be upset.

"Are you ready to head out?"

I nod at her, and walk to the van. I climb in taking the seat next to Alice as Barbie sits in the front next to the Giant.

"Hey, Edward," Jessica, who's sitting next to the school Nurse, says with a smile.

"Morning," I say giving everyone a smile.

"So, Edward," the Barbie says with a fake smile. "How did you manage to get arrested yesterday?"

"What?" Everyone else echoes.

"Oh, that's not all; Bella got arrested, too," she carries on. "Esme's still pissed and is going to make a complaint at the Port Angeles Police Station as soon as she drops Bella off."

"I say we get the story from Edward, and buy popcorn and head down to the station, too," the Giant jokes.

"What happened?" Barbie says again.

I sigh and go through the story.

"We're going to the station, aren't we?" Giant says again only sounding angry.

"The Chief is handling it," I tell them. "And I don't think Bella would be happy if you were arrested because of it."

I turn looking at Alice. "Do you think you could ask the Silent Assassin—"

The Giant lets out a loud laugh cutting me off momentarily, but I ignore him.

"—if he could drop in on Bella? She didn't get much sleep last night and was very upset. She's in a lot of pain and thinks—"

Alice holds up her hand. "I'll give him a call. I'm surprised that Charlie hasn't already talked to him about it."

"Is it just Jasper that's got a cool name?" The Giant asks making me gulp.

"I am not good with people's names. It takes me a bit of time to memorize them. Normally, until I get people's names straight, I call them something else."

"What's my name?"

I sigh, "The Giant."

He looks at me offended. "That's it? Come on, you couldn't given me a much cooler name?"

I turn and look at Alice who is just shaking her head.

"Oh … I know … Gina-na-tor!" the Giant says.

"Eh, sure," I mumble to him making Alice snort out a laugh.

"It's not fair that Jasper gets a cool name, and I am left with the Giant. Don't you like me?"

"He doesn't know you, honey," Barbie tells him.

"Obviously not, I am way cooler than Jasper."

"What's my name?" Jessica asks.

"Jessica," I say with a smile.

"Oh, wait … no … what did you call me before?"

"Copy Girl?"

The Giant barks out in laughter. "My name's cooler than yours."

"Before anyone else asks, you are Barbie and you are Nurse," I say in embarrassment pointing each one out.

"What is Alice's name?" The Barbie asks.

"Elf," Alice answers with a smile as the rest laugh.

 **~WDYWFM~**

We arrive at the hospital and walk around to where our course is being held. We sign-in taking a seat at one of the tables. We are given a card to write our name on and pin to us.

"I am Garrett and I will be your instructor for this sixteen-week course."

We give him a nod as he looks around.

"Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves, be sure to add if you've had any first aid training before."

I felt more and more nervous as each person in the group talked. The class was filled with teachers, professors, nurses, and others with much higher-class jobs than mine.

"Hi, all, I am Alice. I'm here along with Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jessica, and Tia. We work at the Forks Community High School. We've all had first aid before. Hmm … is there anything else … Oh, I should add that Emmett and Rose are married."

Garrett just looks at Alice.

"I am the group support person, so there isn't any point for all of us to say the same information," she adds with a smile.

Garrett starts to go over everything we are going to cover in the course.

"Thanks," I whisper to Alice who simply pats my arm.

"You are a very much needed member of our school. Until you see yourself as an important member, I'll cover you back," Alice replies with a small smile.

I shake my head slightly. I know there's nothing wrong with my job, and I am grateful to have one. It wasn't that she made it seem as if I were a teacher like they are, but she also took away the need for me to speak. That's something I have never liked; speaking to a large group of people about myself.

"The first thing I am going to show you is the recovery position. Can someone volunteer to be the unconscious person?"

Tia jumps up and lies down in front of Garrett with a huge smile on her face.

"What is the first thing you do?" Garrett asks.

"Check to see if they are breathing," another person says.

"Before that," Garrett says.

"Check for injury," someone else says.

"Before that," he says again.

"Shake them?" someone says.

"Nope?"

"Check the area to make sure it is safe and look for possible hazards. If it's safe, move slowly to the unconscious person. Look for clues as to what could have caused them to be non-responsive," I answer making Garrett grin at me.

"Don't just rush in. Your own safety is the most important thing and make sure you don't become a casualty also."

"What is next?" Garrett asks.

Everyone starts adding in, and Garrett takes us through all the steps and then shows us how to place someone in the recovery position.

"I want everyone to break into pairs and practice putting each other in the recovery position."

"Wanna team up?" Alice whispers to me.

I give her a nod as we move so that we have a clear space.

Alice lies down on the ground. "Area has been checked and looks safe. Ma'am, can you hear me?" I give Alice a little shake and she looks at me.

"Hey, I am sleeping here," she groans in a deep voice making me snort, which makes her giggle as she closes her eyes.

"Carry on," she says with a wave of her hand.

I quickly do so and give her a head-to-toe check turning her ring around so that it will not hurt her face and then place her in the recovery position.

"Nicely done, Edward," Garrett says walking past us to the next group.

"You're up," I say to Alice.

I lie down and close my eyes.

"He's just drunk," she mutters making me look at her, and then to Garrett who has come back.

"Just pretend he's not drunk," he chuckles at her.

Alice lets out a sigh and starts to go through the steps.

"It easier for him, he's taller than me," she says struggling to hold my knees and shoulders.

"Everyone is taller than you," I say and hear a loud booming laugh knowing right away that it's the Giant.

"Alice, you still have to find a way to put the person in the recovery position. You could come across someone a lot larger than Edward," Garrett states.

"Like the Giant," I say making her roll her eyes at me as the Giant giggles like he's a school boy.

"You have to stop looking at them as if they are bigger than you and you are not able to do it. Use their size to help you."

Garrett shows her and then allows her to do it.

"Well done, everyone, let's move on to the next lesson."

We continue for another half an hour when we are allowed a break for lunch.

"Esme gave me food to bring for us," I tell them as I bring it out.

"Esme is the best," the Giant says.

I glance at the badge that he is wearing and see that his name is Emmett.

"She's a good cook, too," Alice comments as she hums eating the food.

"Must be great living there," Emmett says to me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Both she and Carlisle are very nice. Bella is going to teach me how to cook so that I can make a dinner for them both as a thank you for taking me in."

"It so nice to see that you and Bella are friends," Nurse Tia—as her name tag states— says with a warm smile.

"You didn't say that to me when I became her friend?" Barbie—Rose as her tag states—snarks.

"Yeah, I think we all are stunned over that still, Love," Emmett mutters.

"Why – she's great at math, funny, and quite interesting to talk to," Rose says.

"Yeah, we all know that, just …" Jessica trails off.

"Just that you are the one that always comments that teachers should never befriend students in any capacity," Alice tells her with a tilt of her head.

"It's not as if we hang out all the time. Bella doesn't expect me to allow her to get away with things or give her an easy ride in my class. She's different and I didn't become her friend until last year, when she should have been leaving high school," she mutters as if she's trying to explain herself.

"I really don't care what people think. Bella is my friend, and I have Mary and the Chief's approval, and that's the only ones I need," I say.

"Yeah, that, too," Rose says as she points at me.

"Well, I personally think it's great to see her slowly coming out of her shell. It's been a long time coming," Emmett sighs.

"I don't understand why the court doesn't take in the life-long damage some people do to others when sentencing them. No, they get a cushy deal in prison. I think prison, for everyone who broke the law, should be hard work."

His eyes land on me and he suddenly looks sorry.

"Sorry, Edward, I mean, the people that are sentenced for hurting or killing people. Not kids that made a mistake such as stealing a car or whatever it was that you did. If someone is convicted for harming another person, they should do years or life in prison."

I gulp, and nod at him.

I feel my heart sink a little; knowing deep down that not everyone would be on my side and it's hard to hear. It's clear from his words, that Emmett would want me to still be in prison, guilty or not. I was convicted, and that is good enough for him. I guess I should be grateful that he is unaware of what I was convicted for.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you think things will go from here? Did you like the nick-name revealing?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Just want to say we appreciate your patience and support, thank you for sticking with us.  
**  
 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 14**

I walk into the Chief's office, only to see a different man than I am used to. He looks unshaven and a little tired.

"Morning," I say as I sit down.

"Oh, hey, morning, Edward," he says looking at his watch.

"Have you slept?" I ask and he just gives me a roll of his eyes.

"Don't you start. I've already received an earful from Bella. And like I told her, I have had enough sleep to be able to work safely."

I give him a nod knowing that he is the Chief of Police for a reason.

"I would like to start off with an apology."

I tilt my head frowning.

"You shouldn't have been arrested. It was clear from the video feed that you did everything by the book. I am sorry that the people that were meant to help and protect you didn't do their job. The treatment that you received afterward should not have happened either."

"Wasn't your fault," I tell him, but he shakes his head at me.

"You're right, it wasn't. However, and it's not just the rotten police officers that can destroy a station, it's the ones that see, hear, and do nothing. I'm not one of those people. Rightfully, it should be the officer that arrested you to apologize," he stops and sighs, "Not for arresting you as such, but for not asking the questions they should have. For not following up on all the leads; and for jumping the gun. They have been disciplined, and they should be giving you an apology before they return to work. I just wanted to make sure you had one now."

"What about Bella? Did she get one?"

He just smiles at me. "I have also apologized to her. I hate that she was so upset. I was also proud of her. I believe wholeheartedly that she did the right thing by handing you the gun. You could see her hands shaking on the video."

"Have you caught him?"

He shakes his head and I can understand the tired look a bit more.

"We have a lead, and he has been identified, so it's only a matter of time."

"But?" I ask assuming she would still be at Carlisle and Esme's since he's still on the loose.

The Chief chuckles slightly.

"I have not told her, so do not let her know," he says raising his brow.

I nod at him.

"He's only been out of jail for three months, after having served a seven-year sentence for violent crimes. So far, I have connected him to sixteen burglaries, and a few muggings. Each of the other victims were severely harmed. I am not pleased, and neither is the DA, especially since he was right there and the imbeciles let him run away."

I rub my head as I sigh.

"Maybe I should have shot him," I mutter. "I knew … felt that he would find someone else to hurt because I stopped him from hurting Bella."

"You did the right thing," the Chief says in a strong tone. "I tell my deputies only to shoot as a last resort, not just because you feel that yours or someone else's life could be endangered. You did that. He wasn't going to leave because he thought that you were going to shoot him. He got away because the officers on the scene didn't do their jobs, not because of your actions. They were called because someone witnessed a young girl being grabbed. The caller told dispatch that someone had come to her aid and that they had the situation under control. This whole situation is the complete fault of the officers who arrested Bella and you."

The Chief sits up a little more.

"I have a complaint form that I will help you complete if you wish to make a formal complaint. I have already filed one for Bella."

"You think I should do that?" I ask stunned.

"Yes. Many of us feel there is too much pressure on young police officers to do the job with only a few weeks of training. Hell, training doesn't cover everything that they or any law enforcement officer will face. Arresting people who have a learning disability, or are deaf, blind, or mentally ill; every one of us will come across individuals who are not a part of our training. It's not just the bad police officers, but the ones that haven't had the full training that is necessary, because the local government doesn't want to put money where it is needed. This would help prove that more training is needed."

I give him a nod as I take the form.

"I'll look it over."

"Make sure you do," he says handing me my usual papers.

I sign them and pass them back to him.

"I told Bella that I would take her to Port Angeles to the bookstore after school. Would it be okay if I took her to dinner afterwards?" I ask as I start to pull at my hair feeling strangely nervous. "Just that it will be a little late, and I thought—"

The Chief holds up his hand.

"She already told me about the bookstore and asked for some of her allowance early because she wanted to take you to dinner as a thank you for helping her. You two can work out who pays. But—"

He says, but I feel myself gulp as I look at him.

"Like I told Bella, I would think about asking someone else to join you."

I frown as I look at him.

"So that it doesn't look like you are on a date with her," he says in a 'duh' tone causing me to feel freaked out.

"No, it's not a date, we're just friends," I just get out as I feel myself pale. "I just …" I try again but feel as if I am about to stop breathing.

"Edward!" The Chief yells making me gulp before looking at him again.

"I know that it is not a date, but I am trying to not give anyone any ammunition to say that it is. She's still a student at the high school where you work. Yes, you are friends, but I just want you to be careful."

I give him a nod.

"Son, have you been on a date before?" he asks.

I shake my head as I jump up out of the chair.

"Later," I say quickly as I leave the room feeling too weirded out by the talk we were having.

When I am in my truck, I am able to breathe normally without taking any of the pills to calm me down. I look at the time and see that I need to get a move on to Bella's house before the stubborn girl starts to walk to school. She walks out just as I arrive. It's not until I lay my eyes on her that I realize I have missed her and that is why I was feeling alone earlier.

I haven't seen her since Sunday morning. When I had finally gotten back, Bella had already gone home. Carlisle told me that he didn't want her running or exercising until Wednesday. I was feeling a little down over losing my running partner. And ended up taking the van with the Halloween items to school early this morning. I know now that I only did that so I could get my truck. I wanted Bella to drive to school so I could spend a little extra time with her.

"Hi," she says with a smile. She shakes her head as she lets out a hum.

"What?" I ask as I open the truck door for her.

"Just …" her face goes a deep red. "I sort of missed you this morning," she says as she starts my truck. "Not just us running, but I missed talking to you, too."

I smile a little; feeling relieved that she seems to count on my friendship as much as I do hers.

"Text me next time," I say to her as much as to myself.

She nods at me. "I will, but I am looking forward to running on Wednesday. Which I will be whether Carlisle agrees or not."

"So will I," I state.

She frowns at me, but keeps her eyes on the road.

"I am waiting for you before I run again."

Bella gives me a nod.

"Thank you, you don't have to, but thank you."

I give her another nod.

"The Chief said that you have filed a formal complaint against the Port Angeles Police Department and the officers who arrested us."

"I have, have you?"

"I am thinking about it," I answer. "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore. But honestly, I feel angrier about how you were treated."

"You were treated the same, if not worse than me," I remind her.

"I know, but still, you could have been sent back to prison because of their mistake."

"I wasn't though, thanks to you and the Chief."

Bella smiles.

"I told you that we have your back."

I chuckle. I knew I had her support, but I'm starting to feel like the Chief is on my side, too.

Bella pulls into the school parking lot and parks perfectly. I walk her to Mary's office leaving them both to chat as I get started to work.

"Morning, Edward," Alice says with a wave, and I am reminded of what the Chief said earlier.

"Alice," I call after her making her turn to me.

"Are you doing anything around six tonight?"

She shakes her head at me and I bite my lip. "How do you fancy coming—joining—me for dinner?" I quickly ask.

"Edward, are you asking me out?"

For the second time this morning I am left speechless.

"What? No," I say sounding horrified that she would think that.

"You are married to a guy that looks as if he could snap me like a twig and enjoy making me feel pain," I blurt out making her laugh.

"Okay, what are you asking?"

I tug at my hair pulling her into the classroom we are standing outside of.

"I said I would take Bella to the bookstore in Port Angeles after school."

Alice nods as she motions at me to carry on.

"It will be around six before we are out, and I thought I could take her to dinner. The Chief thinks that it may look like a date, so we should have someone else with us. You are the only other person I am comfortable with … enough to have dinner with that is …"

Alice's eyes widen as she looks at me.

"Oh, gosh, Edward. Yeah, I'll have Jasper meet us, too. He took Bella out to lunch and I went too, so it wouldn't look odd. Just let me know where to meet you both and what time."

Alice moves to walk out the room and I catch her arm.

"I … um, I still have to ask her …"

She gives me a nod.

"How do I ask without making it sound like a date?"

Alice hums as she thinks.

"How about just say that I heard about you taking her, and I ask you both to join Jasper and me for dinner as a thank you for helping with the play."

"No, the Chief said that she had the same thought, and he said the same thing to her about someone coming with us. I mean, you thought I was asking you on a date, so I don't want to give the wrong impression. So?"

"Just tell her that it's going to be late and you may as well eat while you are there. But, Edward, if she's thinking the same thing she may also be worried to ask you for the same reason. Just be open with her. Miscommunication happens because people don't clarify when they are unsure of something."

"Okay, thanks," I say.

She smiles at me.

"Anytime, Edward."

It makes me feel guilty that she's being so good to me since I have yet to be open with her.

"Alice," I say again and she looks at me. "I was in jail for breaking and entering with the intent to steal."

She gives me a weak smile and I drop my eyes from hers.

"And also for aggravated assault."

I take small, deep breaths waiting on her to run or scream. My eyes move slowly to her seeing that she looks as if she is about to run away from me.

"I'll understand if you've changed your mind about tonight and me helping you with the play."

"You didn't do it?" she asks.

"The break in. Yes, I hold my hands up to that. I didn't want to steal from him though; I just wanted to spray paint his walls."

"Whose walls?"

"The principal of my high school, he hated me. He always blamed me for everything. I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much. When I broke into his house … his wife was—"

I stop talking hating that the image is there again, like it is just happening.

"I tried to help her, but he … he stopped me as he laid into me, and I was arrested. I didn't do it, I didn't hurt her," I plead with Alice to believe me.

"Truthfully, Edward, when you first said it, I wanted to run. But I have seen you with Bella. I've seen you with the other students. You seem so unsure and are almost as scared as what Bella appears to be sometimes. I also reminded myself that whereas Jasper wouldn't break his oath, he still wouldn't let me be with you alone … not if he thought you were a danger to me. He would find a way to tell me without giving anything away. In fact he seemed quite happy to hear that you were helping me with the play, and he knows there will be a lot of time when we'll be together. It's the same with you becoming Bella's friend, and he acts like her big brother at times. Then there is Mary who also knows?"

"Yes, Mary, the Chief, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle all know. I haven't really talked about it with Esme. I am worried talking about it may bring back painful memories for her."

Alice looks at me sadly.

"See that right there is so sweet," she let out a breath. "I am going with my gut and say that you're telling me the truth. So you're not getting out of helping me with the play, or dinner tonight."

I give her a nod not feeling able to talk to her.

"Thank you, Edward, for trusting me, and telling me," she carries on.

"Thanks for trusting me back," I get out making her chuckle.

"I had better get to my classroom," she says as she walks out of the room.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk into the cafeteria seeing that Bella is slightly in front of me, in line.

"I can't believe you got arrested, Bells," a boy chuckles.

"Neither can I," Bella hums back.

"Must have been great …"

I raise a brow at him but as his back is to me he doesn't see it.

"What?" Bella asks turning to him.

"To see your Dad's face after finding out his little girl got arrested."

"I think he was more upset that Bella was almost stabbed and raped!" Lauren hisses at the boy.

"No, she wasn't. Stop making it into a bigger deal than it is. Besides, why the hell did you let her go there alone? You are all old enough to know not to do that shit. Jeez, you girls were lucky there was a good guy there to save you!" the boy states.

"Neither she nor any girl for that matter should need a guy to save them," I say trying, and failing to hide that I am pissed off.

"That's not want I meant," he stutters looking at me, but I cross my arms looking at him.

"She was in an alley, alone. You know rape-me-alley?"

I shake my head at him. "Sorry, you have lost me. Why shouldn't she have been there? She was visiting a shop, and it was a parking lot not an alley. This guy was in the wrong. It's not and should not be about her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. People like this guy will always find someone, someplace to be his victim. It's those people that are wrong. What is even more wrong, is blaming the person who gets hurt, or was almost hurt. Until people hold the correct people accountable, and stop blaming the victims, bad things like this will keep happening."

He swallows and nods at me.

"We'll talk about me taking you to the dance later, Bella," he says as he looks at me.

When I don't remove my eyes from him he walks quickly away.

"That was epic," Lauren chuckles as she looks at me and then to Bella. "You coming? You still haven't finished telling me what happened," Lauren's eyes move to mine, and she gives off the clear vibe she's still interested in me. I just hope she sticks to the no- hitting-on-me rules.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Not much more to tell," she sighs.

"Fine, we can talk about Eric taking you to the Halloween dance then."

Bella looks at me again, her eyes giving me a please help.

"Just go with her," I mumble, but catch her arm before she can walk away. "Are we still on to go to the bookstore after I am finished with work?"

"Yeah," she smiles and I pull at my hair.

"I thought we could get something to eat before heading home. Alice said she and Jasper were having dinner there, too, and we should join them," I say as quickly as I can in hope that it didn't sound like a date.

"That sounds good, too," Bella replies and looks over at Lauren who is now sitting at a table.

"Later," she says and walks over to the table with a loud sigh.

I move looking at the staff table and my eyes land on Alice as she talks away to everyone.

"Is it okay to sit here?" I ask making it sound as if I am asking everyone, but really I am asking her.

"It's fine, Edward," Mary says but I only move a little.

Alice turns and looks at me, patting the seat next to her, with the same warm smile.

"You know Bella and you getting arrested is the talk of the school," she tells me.

"Lauren is just about telling everyone that Bella was almost kidnapped by a sex trafficker, and that you rode in and saved her," Barbie—Rose … I think—adds on as she eats grapes. "I think it's safe to say you're still the one she wants," she adds.

I roll my eyes. "As I told her, that's not going to happen."

"Oh, when?" Mary asks.

My eyes flicker to her, and she looks upset.

"What did she do on Saturday?" she quickly asks.

"Nothing," I sigh as I begin to pull my hair. "She tried to take my arm, and I told her enough was enough. I dealt with it and since then she's stopped. I told her that I wouldn't say anything as long as she stopped and she agreed, so can we forget it and see if it works?"

Mary just looks at me.

"I want to give her a chance. No one really ever gave me a chance, apart from all of you. This is my way of giving her one."

"Fine, but if she tries it again I want to know, immediately."

I nod in agreement. My eyes move to where Bella is sitting and see that she's shaking her head at Lauren who's looking at her with irritation.

"Don't worry too much," Alice whispers close to my ear.

"I doubt Lauren will talk Bella into going to the dance with Eric."

I turn with a frown looking at Alice.

"Lauren is the kind of girl that thinks she needs a date and can't possibly go to a school dance alone. Therefore, she also thinks everyone should follow suit. But Bella doesn't mind going alone, and will stick to her guns and not let her be forced into doing something she doesn't want to."

I just hum. "Is Eric the boy from the line?"

Alice just nods at me and my eyes land on the boy who is sitting at the same table as Bella.

"He's the football captain, and a nice enough boy. He normally asks Bella to a go with him when he's not dating anyone. She always turns him down."

"Makes you wonder why he keeps asking her?"

"I think it's because he knows Bella will not think of it as more than a friend offering to accompany her. Many girls think a boy is in love with them if they ask them to a dance. Besides, he is pining for Lauren and has been for ages."

I snort. "Really? Why doesn't he ask her then?"

"Lauren made it clear to everyone that she likes older men—you know ones that have money to spend—take her out." Alice rolls her eyes. "Moving on, Jasper said he'd be glad to join us? He thinks that the Italian restaurant—Bella Italia—is near the bookstore. Does that sound okay to you? I know it's one of our favorites and our three-year-old James loves it there."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Say, six o'clock?" she asks, and again I nod.

"Here's my number, just in case you're running late."

She hands me a piece of paper and I take it.

"Can you send me a text so that I have your number?"

"Jasper has mine," I say as I enter her number into my cell.

"As your therapist, he won't give it to me, or use it himself outside of work."

She chuckles a little.

"Like when he and Bella became friends, she had to give her number to him again as a friend."

I just look at her.

"He's odd, but I understand. If Bella needs him as her therapist she would make an appointment, right?"

Alice stops and shakes her head.

"Not that she pays him anymore for being her therapist, but yes, if she needs him like that, then she goes through Tanya and at his office. If they are meeting as friends then he meets her at the diner or some other public place."

"You don't mind?" I ask and she shakes her head at me.

"Nah, as I told you he thinks of her as a little sister. And it gets him to stop talking to me about the history of the north and south." Alice crosses her eyes looking at me as if she's bored. "The boy could talk your ear off over it. He loves history, and Bella likes it almost as much as him."

My eyes flash to Bella. "So she enjoys Art, English, History, and listening to music?" I say with a smile "Good combination."

"What are you two whispering about?" the Giant—Emmett—asks as he looks Alice and me over.

"The play," Alice answers while giving him a displeased look as if she was reprimanding one of the students.

"Hope you're not teaming up with her, in pranking the Chief," he says.

I shake my head at him. "No, I'm helping Bella with that."

Emmett's eyes twinkle like a boy seeing a gift left from Santa. "Can I get in on it?"

I shake my head chuckling softly. "No, she told me you failed at it every year."

Emmett just looks at me and then starts to pout.

"Honey, stop pouting and let's get back to work," Rose says as she stands up.

"But, he won't let me help."

Rose just sighs as she walks away with him on her heels still whining.

"You're really going to help prank Charlie?" Alice asks.

I give Alice a nod. "She asked for help, I don't think it will be anything big."

"Think I'll pretend I didn't hear anything," Mary smiles at me as she gets up.

"If you need ideas, I'm sure I could give you some."

I start to tell Alice it's okay, but she pats my arm.

"Just some ideas; I am staying clear of it," she chuckles.

"That's because you are the only one that has almost gotten him, and he threatened you with jail if you tried again," Jessica states.

I just look at Alice who winks at me. "I was so close, but yet so far, but it was fun and Charlie was a good sport."

Alice gives me a wave as she throws away her garbage and puts her tray on the rack.

I look to Jessica who sighs. "Back to work," she just gets out as the bell rings.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I pull into the parking lot just down from where Bella was attacked.

"I can find another place to park," I mumble as my eyes look to the area where it all happened.

"No, he's not taking this place from me."

I know she's trying hard to sound strong, but I can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Come on let's buy some books," I tell her.

I get out of the truck, walk to the back and stand there with my hand stretched out. Bella takes the offer and I give her hand a small squeeze as she looks over the parking lot.

Bella and I walk into the book store, and I see that it's much bigger than it appears from the outside.

As I browse the books, one catches my eye, and I move my hand up to grab it only to be met with Bella's hand reaching for it as well.

"You want this book, too?" she asks surprised.

I grin nodding at her.

"Yeah, I was planning on reading it before I went to prison. Do you want to read it?" I ask knowing that the reviews indicate the book is not for the faint of heart.

"It been on my 'to be read' list for a while now," Bella stops talking and bites her bottom lip. Her hands move to her hair as she starts to twist it around her finger. "When I am here, I always pick it up, but never buy it."

She takes the book and her eyes go back to the shelf, my own follow hers and I see a second copy.

"How do you fancy starting our own two-member book club?"

I look back at her with a raised brow.

"We can read it together," she says happier sounding as she wiggles the book. "Maybe it'll help give me the courage to read it."

I pick up the second book feeling intrigued. "So, we'll read it when we're together?" I ask unsure of how we could make it work."

"No, we read the same chapter over the same period of time. Then we discuss what we like and don't like. We process the book to see if we see it in the same way."

I nod at her. "So a chapter a … ?" I trail off knowing that I can read a full book within a few days or more if it gains my interest.

"I am a bookaholic, but we can read say at least one chapter a day?"

"Okay, sounds good to me," I tell her, making her smile brightly at me as her eyes start to sparkle, like fairy lights.

"You have a beautiful smile," I whisper feeling enchanted by her smile.

"Thank you," she replies as her face turns to a red color.

We carry on looking and in the end Bella and I each get five books, only to find that three of our books are the same.

We put the books into the truck and then start to walk to the restaurant.

As we approach the front of the restaurant, I see the Silent Assassin standing outside.

"Evening," he says with a warm smile.

"Hello," Bella and I both reply.

"How are you two this evening?" he asks.

"Never mind that; where is my favorite guy?" Bella asks as she looks around.

"Inside with Alice," he replies with a shake of his head.

We all walk inside and hear the soft music playing in the background. The Silent Assassin guides us to a table where Alice is sitting next to a small child.

"This is my favorite person in the whole world," Bella beams. "This is James, Edward, and he's my little buddy."

I look down at the small boy that seems to be a perfect mixture of his mother and father.

"Hi," I say softly as I kneel down so that I am at his eye level. "I'm Edward," I say and he gives me a smile.

"Eddy, you sit next to me?" he asks.

I shake my head knowing that he appears to have his mother's, outgoingness, happiness and warmth.

I look at Alice making sure it's okay.

"Go ahead; he'll only pout if you don't."

I look around at Bella and help her into her seat before taking my own.

"Hi, I am Sheila and I will be your waitress. May I take your drink order?"

My eyes glance at Bella as Alice orders drinks for the three of them.

"Diet Pepsi," Bella states, and I give her a nod.

"I'll have the same, thank you."

The waitress nods.

"Will it be separate checks?" she asks with her eyes going between Alice and me.

"Please," Alice replies.

"Did you buy many books?" The Silent Assassin asks.

"Yes, including the one I have been putting off buying," Bella states.

"Oh, what made you pluck up the courage to finally buy it?"

Bella's eyes flicker to me as she starts to bite her lip again. I turn looking at Silent Assassin.

"I bought it, too. We talked about starting our own …" I trail off looking back at Bella. "Book club?" I ask making sure I got it right, and she nods at me.

"Yeah, Edward and I are going to read it together," she says.

"I offered to do that, and you declined?" he mutters sounding a little hurt.

"You have read it many times before. It's more fun to read it for the first time with someone else who's also reading it for the first time," Bella tells him.

"Yeah, and not with someone that would spoil the ending," Alice adds and turns to look at me. "That … you will quickly learn is something that both he and Charlie share."

"Spoiling the end of stories?" I ask.

"Anything: television programs, movies. If he knows it, he just can't keep it to himself, and has to give 'helpful hints,'" Alice says using air quotes.

"You read the end of some of your books, and have even gone as far as asking Bella or Rose if it has an 'H E A'!" the Silent Assassin adds making his own air quotes.

"Knowing that it has a is a simple yes or no answer, not giving away all the plots and twists," Alice states.

"Here are your drinks; are you ready to order?" The waitress asks as she places them down.

"Pasta," James says with almost a yell. "Please," he adds on a much quieter voice.

"Can we have a few more minutes please?" the Silent Assassin asks as he hands Alice a menu with a glare.

"So, James," I say as I try to hide my chuckle over Alice and the Silent Assassin's behavior. "What is yummy to eat here?" He looks at me and hums. "I like the pasta and the meatballs are yummy." He leans closer to me and I move my head closer to his "The vegetables are yucky," he whispers as he makes a face. "But you have to eat two," he holds up two of his fingers, "or they don't give you dessert."

"Gotcha," I smile, "thanks for the tip," I whisper back to him and sit up straight.

"What are you having?" I ask Bella.

"I'm thinking of getting the Italian baked pasta and meatballs, or the angel hair carbonara."

I give her a nod. "How about you get one and I'll get the other and we can share?"

Bella looks at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, James told me that they are both good," I say as I take her menu placing them both down.

The waitress comes back to take our order.

"I spoke to Peter," the Silent Assassin says as he looks between Bella and me.

"He said he is able to put the toilet and a sink in your cabin this Saturday; that is, if you can help him get the toilet and sink there?"

"Oh," Bella's eyes move to mine, "Can we?"

I smile, giving her a nod. "Yes, as long as it stays dry," I stop trying to picture the cart. I am sure that we should be able to get the sink and toilet on it.

"Would you mind if I came along to help?" the Silent Assassin asks.

I shake my head as I frown.

"No, that's fine," Bella says with a smile. "We are not turning my … our," she says pointing between me and her, "meadow into a Civil war reenactment battleground."

"Would I do that?" he asks covering his chest with his hand.

"Yes," Bella, Alice, and James say at the same time making me chuckle as the Silent Assassin looks at his son.

"What?" James asks holding out his hands. "Mommy said no lies."

Bella laughs as she presses her head against my arm.

"I love that kid," she says to me as she looks around me to see James.

"I'm kind of excited. I can't believe we're going to have a toilet," she squeals in a quiet tone. "The second it's done, I think we should camp out there. What do you think?"

"I think that would be fun, but as long as it's not too cold to camp," I tell her knowing the colder weather is creeping in.

"I want to camp, too," James says as he bounces in his seat. "Can we camp, Daddy?"

"We'll go soon," he answers, but I can feel his eyes on me.

I look up at him surprised to see he's not just looking at me but at Bella, too.

His eyes flicker to me, and he just gives me a smile shaking his head.

We keep chatting until the waitress brings our meals. I place the two plates between Bella and me.

"How are you enjoying assisting with the play?" the Silent Assassin asks.

"It has been fun, so far, but I have not had too much to do."

He just smiles at my answer.

"So have you talked this one into taking a part?" he asks as he grins evilly at Bella.

"Jasper," she says as she glares at him. "Why would he try to talk me into that? I don't want to be up on that stage, in front of other people."

"She has a point, after all, she's trying to flunk gym so that she doesn't end up being Valedictorian, just so that she doesn't need to give the speech at graduation," Alice adds.

I look at Bella who's now looking at Alice with narrowed eyes.

"I'm flunking gym because I suck at it, but yeah, I would if I had to. I am not giving any stupid speech."

I chuckle softly. "I think you would be good at it; after all, the Chief is great."

Bella looks at me with a small smile.

"He is good at getting people motivated, I agree. Sadly he didn't pass that power to me."

I shake my head at her. "I don't agree. You inspire me, you make me feel as if I can become someone after my time is done."

Bella's face turns a little red and I clear my throat moving on.

"Any luck on a song yet?" I ask Alice.

"No, I think I will give that job to you."

"Me?" I stutter out.

"Yeah, you can play the piano, correct?"

"I can play nearly all instruments, but are you sure?"

Alice nods at me.

"Yeah, I have faith that you will either select or compose a great song."

We carry on talking about the play as we eat our meal.

Every now and then, James whispers to me to help him hide some of his vegetables. Not that it worked as Alice, even without looking at him or me, knew what he was doing.

With some encouragement from Bella and me, he ate enough to get his pudding.

"Here are your checks," the waitress says as she hands one to Alice and I take the other.

"I can get it for us," Bella says and I shake my head at her.

"I'll get this one, and you can pay the next time," I tell her as I put the money down.

"I'll make sure to hold you to that."

I just grin at her. "Don't worry I'll keep my word."

We all walk outside. "We're just parked up here." I say to the Silent Assassin and Alice. "Thank you," I carry on giving them both a nod.

"No problem, Edward," Alice says as the Silent Assassin hugs Bella.

I frown as I see him whisper something to her.

"I'm fine," she says giving him a look as if she's trying to tell him that she really is fine.

They wave at us and head down the road to where they must have parked their car.

"I had a good time this evening," Bella tells me as I drive us back.

"I did, too," I agree.

Bella lets out a soft chuckle making me look at her from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I ask.

"I told my dad about us going to the bookstore, and that I wanted to take you for something to eat afterwards."

I give her a nod.

"But he started talking about it looking like a date, and then I reminded myself about Mary not letting you go with us for lunch."

I agree with a nod but gulp as I am now reminded that Mary said no to that. I just hope that was because I was technically doing school work, and wouldn't hold true when I'm on my down time.

"I started to worry about asking you, if you would think it was a date, or if you would say no … but I am glad that you asked me. I wanted to slap my dad for putting a thought that wasn't there into my head. You're my friend … my best friend."

I swallow that Bella has yet again said that she thinks of me as her best friend.

"I should be able to have dinner with you just like I have lunch. It shouldn't matter if it's at school, your home, my home, or out somewhere."

"I know, and you're my best friend … only friend," I tell her. "And I would like to spend time with you outside of school, but I think your dad was looking out for both of us. More so for me," I say.

"I know," Bella looks at me a little sadly. "I won't let anyone think badly of you. You have done nothing wrong. I just wanted to say thank you for taking me to the bookstore, and for taking me for dinner."

I give her a lopsided grin and a wink.

"So are you up to reading chapter one tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," I answer.

The rest of the way home we come up with a plan, and agree that we will read three chapters at a time. If either of us wants to move to the next chapter, we will text each other first to make sure the other is ready to move on. The days we have lunch alone together, we will talk about what we have read.

When we arrive at Bella's home, I walk her to the front door. I wait until she is inside and has locked the door before heading home feeling great about how my evening with Bella went.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of their book club of two? How did you like the shopping and dinner (not date)?**

 **Things are going to be busy for the holiday. Kasi is finishing her work on 15, and Nikky is working on 16, we hope to post the next chapter the week of Christmas. If we are unable to post it before then we want to wish all of you, a very wonderful holiday season. We love and appreciate you all.  
WeeKittyAndTAT - aka: Nikky & Kasi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **So, I, Kasi am a total fail. I thought I posted this chapter back around Christmas. I just finished my part of 16 and sent it off to the beta team, so the next chapter will be coming soon. Nikky has her parts of 17 and 18 done and is working on 19. I plan to work on 17 today, and hopefully have out to the beta team no later than tomorrow. I am sorry there has been such a lag in getting this story posted, just know we will always finish our stuff. Thank you for sticking with us.  
**  
 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From me**

 **Chapter 15**

I am sitting on my bed reading one of my new books, which so far has been quite good.

"Shit," Bella whispers.

I hum as I glance at my cell that is on speaker phone.

"She's gonna die," Bella carries on with a muffled voice.

"Yeah, I think it's leading to that, too," I agree.

Bella let out a little whine making me chuckle softly.

"Do you think it will be written out—her death—in detail?"

I frown looking back at my cell.

"Not sure," I say feeling worried by the tone of her voice.

"I have read books that can be very graphic on the details of the people—characters—death." I stop talking giving myself a few seconds. Clearing my throat as I pick up my cell, "Do you want to me to read ahead?"

"No, just ... if it gets too detailed, then I'll have to skip it ... if you don't mind?"

"I don't," I tell her softly feeling a little disappointed in myself for not thinking about her being bothered by the graphic detail of a murder.

I hear her let out a soft breath.

"Okay, let's carry on," she says.

I place the cell down, start to read—knowing that I am a few paragraphs in front of her—so I can stop before it's too late.

I keep reading finding myself getting drawn into the scene. The author's writing style is making me feel the edges of what the character is feeling, as if I am there with them. I gasp a little and smile broadly.

"Holy shit, she survived," Bella chuckles. "Did you expect that?"

"No, neither did I," I hum as I narrow my eyes.

The author was clearly leading us to believe that she was going to die, and out of nowhere gave us a left turn.

"Okay. I am done for the night," Bella says as she yawns.

I look at my watch seeing that it's almost two in the morning.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll skip my run," Bella says sounding tired. "But, I am still up for self-defense training, if you are?"

"Sounds good; see you at ten," I say knowing that Jasper and Peter are meeting us at around one in the afternoon.

"Yeah, that sounds fine ... goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella." I hang up my cell plugging in the cord to charge it before lying down on my bed.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella and I are sitting outside her house waiting for Jasper and Peter to arrive to go with us to the cabin.

"Have you met Peter before?" I ask, having not asked before, but as we wait, I am starting to feel nervous.

"I have, but don't worry too much; I think you'll like him," she says with a warm smile. "He's funny, more laid back than Jasper," she says looking my way. "Not as scary," she chuckles making me pretend to wipe my forehead, letting out a sound to say that I am relieved. "He did a small stint in jail; about three months. He was only a juvenile; fourteen. He stole a car, and drove around town, complete wasted."

"Really? I thought he was the Silent Assassin's brother?" I ask feeling a little confused.

"They are ... sort of ... they've known each other for years and were adopted by the same family. They say they are brothers from other mothers." Bella smiles broadly as she shakes her head. "Peter is also one of the people that my dad looked after when he was on probation."

"So Jasper and Peter aren't from around here?"

"Sort of; Jasper moved here when he was eleven, almost twelve. He had already known Peter; they had been in a few homes together. Peter came about six months later, he had just turned thirteen. He had a hard time settling in, but I think stealing the Reverend's car helped him in the end. He moved to Seattle after he got married because there's more work there, but he comes back every chance he gets. He gives the local townspeople a cheaper deal."

I give her a small nod, but stop talking as a car pulls up. The Silent Assassin gets out and is quickly followed by a guy that looks nothing like him. I have to disagree with Bella; the guy who must be Peter is clearly scary looking. He visibly gives off the vibe that he could easily kill me.

"Morning," he says smiling at me. "You must be Edward?" he carries on as he offers me his hand, I take and shake it. "Nice to meet you," he continues, and I give him a small nod. He lets my hand go and gives Bella a hug. "How are you?"

"I am good, thanks," she says back to him as he lets her go.

We all load up Peter's van with everything we need. The Silent Assassin and his brother ride in the van and I ride with Bella in my truck just behind them. We park close to the easiest access, and transfer everything onto the cart. We—Peter, the Silent Assassin, and me—all take a turn at pulling the cart. Bella offers to take a turn but we all refuse her. Not because she is a girl, or because we don't think she is capable, it's more that the three of us are worried about her injuries.

As soon as we get to the cabin, Peter sets about working as Bella and I start painting the outside of the cabin walls to make them waterproof.

"This is coming along nicely," the Silent Assassin says as he looks around. "Doesn't look as if there is much more to do other than furnishing it."

"Yeah, we just needed the bathroom, which is being completed, and the kitchen finished as well, in addition to painting the exterior. The last thing that needs to be done is to check all the electrical again," I tell him.

"I have a loveseat that pulls out to a double bed. It's still in good condition if you want it."

I look at Bella who is smiling happily.

"Yeah, we'll take it. How much?"

"Nothing, it's free," he tells me.

I give him a nod and get back to painting.

The Silent Assassin picks up a paint brush and starts to paint.

"How have you been?"

"Not bad?" I answer making him chuckle.

"I am asking as a friend, not as your therapist. Alice told me that you told her why you were incarcerated," he continues, and I can hear the surprise in his voice.

I swallow keeping my eyes on the part I am painting.

"I thought it was only fair. She's been nice and welcoming since I came here. She has even gone out of her way to help me fit in more, such as getting me the new uniforms. Plus, now I am spending quite some time with her ... just thought that she should know."

"Can I ask how you felt after you told her?"

"Better; more so because she didn't run out of the room screaming."

"I won't lie and say that there wasn't a small part of her that wanted to do that."

"I know she told me," I chuckle. "It felt better to know that I had someone else believe in me."

My eyes fall on Bella, knowing that so far her trust seems to be the most important of anyone.

"I don't think I would have said anything if Bella hadn't taken it as well as she did."

My eyes move to him to see that he is now looking at Bella with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Bella has calmness about her, even the way she speaks makes you feel as if you are safe to tell her your darkest secrets."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Did you manage to talk to her on Sunday?"

"I can't get in to that, it was at my office."

I frown looking at him. He seems to be trying to tell me something without using words.

"She was ... she had a nightmare last week. She talked to me," I stop talking not wanting to break her trust.

"Just—" I again stop talking unsure of what I want to tell him or even what he is trying to tell me.

"I had dinner with her on Monday ... as you know. We talked a little on the phone this week, before she ditched me to call you, over your book."

"I didn't ditch you, you just wouldn't shut up," Bella mutters.

"I'll tell you, you think he talks a lot during the sessions, just wait until he talks to you as a friend," Bella says looking at me.

I just look at her over the fact she thinks The Silent Assassin and I will become friends.

"How's the book going; how far have you gotten?" he asks.

"Don't tell him!" Bella blurts out. "He'll start telling us the next part."

"I wouldn't," he says clearly lying.

"You would," Bella replies as she pulls me away from him. "Jasper, go help your brother."

Jasper gives me a look to say he'd be speaking to me again, and then walks away.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods at me.

"Yeah, I am fine."

There is a part of me that wants to ask her if she's been talking to him about her mother's death. Did she tell him about pulling out the knife? The only thing that is holding me back from asking is that I am worried that it will upset her, or bring ill feelings to our cabin.

 **~WDYWFM~**

We work most of the afternoon and early evening on the cabin, and it's just getting dark when I pull up outside of Bella's house behind the Chief, who is also just getting home.

"Evening," he says as he helps Bella out of the truck. "Would you like to join Bella and me for dinner?" he asks as he looks at me.

I frown a little. I nod as I clear my throat.

"That sounds good, I'll let Esme know."

 _~Hi, Esme. The Chief has asked me to stay for dinner with him and Bella, and I said yes. Sorry if you have already put dinner on. Edward~_

I have been in this house but normally it's just Bella and me when I'm here.

 _~You don't have to check with me, Edward; you are free to have dinner with other people. :-) But thanks for letting me know, I was just about to start it. See you when you get home ~Esme xxxx_

I snort and shake my head. Her happy face midway through her text is something my mom used to do, too. It's almost as if she trying to put a tone on her text.

"Take a seat, Edward," the Chief says with a warm smile.

I sit down on the other side of the sofa that he is sitting on.

"Do you like baseball?" the Chief asks with his eyes on the television.

"Yeah, I used to watch a little when I was in prison."

He looks at me and gives me a nod.

"I take it that you enjoy watching it?" I ask him.

"Yeah, whereas I'm not a fan of the players getting paid as much as they do, I enjoy watching it. Well, any sport, really."

I frown looking at him. "What?" I stop and clear my throat. "You don't agree with their wages?"

He turns and looks at me as he pauses the game.

"No, I believe that nurses, doctors, emergency services, the military, and teachers just to name a few, deserve more. Those jobs are needed, and are necessary for our survival, yet they get shitty pay and terrible benefits. In reality, we need those people more than athletes. Sure they ... hell even bring actors, and other famous people in to it, all make so much money when people who are vital to our survival make pennies in comparison. Yes, actors and movie stars and even bands provide a mental getaway, but that cannot replace a fireman, emergency worker, nurse, soldier, or doctor saving your life. We can be amused and entertained by people, but without teachers, we would never learn. What it ultimately comes down to, is we should take care of the ones who strive for us to succeed in life. Instead of all these players receiving millions of dollars, we need to find a way to help support the ones who provide vital services for us."

Bella snorts making me turn my head.

"He also thinks everyone in the government should take a pay cut. He even said that he thinks they should earn what waitresses and waiters make as an hourly wage, and then it is up to the general public to tip them at the end of each month."

I look at the Chief who shrugs.

"One of the rules I live by is that I never ask someone to do something or accept something I would not do or accept myself. I don't have all the answers to the world problems, but I try to solve the ones that I can."

The Chief and I continue watching the game talking now and then as Bella makes dinner.

"Dinner is almost ready, if you two want to wash up."

"You know where the bathroom is?" the Chief asks and I nod before making my way there.

I wash my hands before making my way to the kitchen. Bella places three plates of the beef stew on the table.

On my first taste, I hum.

"You need to start teaching me how to cook, soon. This is great," I tell her.

"How about cooking on Saturdays after we've been to the cabin?" Bella replies with a warm smile.

I hum nodding at her as I eat another mouth full.

"How are things going at the school, Edward?"

"Good, I am enjoying it more than I thought. But I think that has a lot to do with Mary."

My eyes flicker to Bella and I smile.

"And some of the other people there, too."

"Mary's great, she always tries to be fair," Bella says and then clears her throat. "She and Rose are helping me complete my college application."

I feel myself freeze. I know that this is something most school kids do at this time of the school year, but there's a larger part of me yelling that I don't want her to go.

I swallow as I look at her. "Where?" I get out, but close my eyes knowing my voice is a little off.

"Just the local college in Port Angeles."

I sigh out a little, feeling a little relieved that she will be close.

"There isn't a dorm, meaning it will be cheaper. I can live at home."

"I will pay for you to go to any college, Bella, I've told you that," the Chief grits out sounding a little angry.

"I know, but I don't want to move a thousand miles away. Not when I can learn the same material just thirty minutes from here."

The Chief just lets out a long breath and I can feel the change in atmosphere.

"You should look at their online courses," she says looking at me. "I am going to start with an art class on campus and English classes online. That way I should be able to work, too."

"That's a lot to have on your plate," I mutter feeling selfish.

Bella shakes her head at me. "Nah, the art class that I will be taking will be two days a week. As for the English classes, I am taking them over a period of two years. With all the AP classes I've taken, I can finish early with a teaching credential."

I look at her a little surprised. "I should have the first portion of my Associate's Degree finished by the end of this year. Then I will work on the classes I need to complete my English degree. Mary is allowing me to do most of it in the AP classes I'm taking this year."

I give her a smile as I shake my head at her.

"Aren't you a smart ass," I chuckle.

"Don't I know it," The Chief mutters.

"Dad, just be pleased that I am applying at all."

He lets out a huff.

"That is something, at least," his eyes flicker to me. "But she's right, you should think about applying yourself."

I shake my head at him.

"I don't have the qualifications or the money."

"Money's no problem; plus, I am sure Mary can get you a working adult grant," the Chief says.

"How is the money no problem?" I ask.

"I can get you funding, I've done it before."

"Funding?" I repeat.

"Some of the local businesses fund parolees to get a degree. I am sure some of them would fund you as you achieved your high school diploma in prison."

"You could send a portfolio of your music. They would take you." Bella says sounding happier for me than she is for herself.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can, but let me know by the end of the month; these things can take a bit of time."

"I'll do the dishes; you two go relax," the Chief says once we are done with our meal.

"Do you want to join me for a walk?" Bella asks and I nod at her.

"Sure."

I help Bella into her jacket and as we walk outside, she loops her arm with mine.

"I'm not pushing, but I think you should consider taking college courses. At least do something with your musical talent. You're just too good to let it be wasted."

I feel myself blush over her comment. "I will think about it. What about you? Are you sure about going to the local college? Your talent in art may be too good for them."

Bella snorts a little. "Truthfully?"

I frown and nod at her.

"I don't want to leave him. He's all I have, and—" She stops herself and shakes her head "I'd miss you, too."

"I would miss you as well, but what were you going to say."

"After my mom ... After what—" she again stops talking but I give her the time she needs. "It took a long time for me to feel safe, and sometimes I still don't; which you may see more of in a few weeks."

She looks up at me giving me a weak smile.

"It will be seven years in two weeks' time. When the time gets close, I tend to shut down. She's always on my mind as I replay those last moments. I don't want to leave here because I may not feel as safe as I do right now. What if he needs me? I know if I need him, he'll be there, but?"

I let out my own breath.

"Maybe you should travel during the summer, and see some of the world," I tell her not wanting to push her into moving, because it doesn't sound as if she's ready.

"I feel as if I am letting him down, by not going off to college."

"I don't think he wants you to go, or even that you're letting him down. I think he just wants to know that you're making the right decision for you, and that you're not taking the only choice you think is open to you."

"Maybe," Bella hums. "But, why leave this place? This is my home, my friends, and family ..." She stops and looks at me. "You, you're considered family," she says with a smile making my heart jump and feeling warm at the same time. "You're all here; this is where I belong."

I again let out a little breath through my mouth. "You're my family, too," I tell her feeling closer to her than I have ever felt to anyone.

She rests her head against my arm as we keep walking around the town.

It's a little past ten at night when I drop her back off at her house.

"Chief," I say standing at the door. "I'll get the application for college."

The Chief gives me a smile as if to say he's proud of me.

"I'll start getting your funding sorted."

I walk away from the door, but stop and turn back to him.

"Thank you, for everything."

He just gives me a nod.

"That's what I am here for."

 **~WDYWFM~**

The week has come in fast. I have completed my online college courses application. The Chief managed to score most of my funding ... he works freaking fast. It took me by surprise at just how many people here have faith in me. I was mostly surprised with the fact that the Silent Assassin and his office put up almost half of the money I need. This has left me feeling a little guilty about still not using his formal name ... but I know that I am going to try harder and get over the fact he still scares the shit out of me.

I spoke to the Chief early today when Bella was teaching me to make a winter soup. He dropped in to tell us that they have caught the guy—Simon—who tried to mug her. He also said that he would be in Port Angeles most of the evening, so he wouldn't be around to take Bella to the Halloween party at school. I quickly offered to take her which she accepted. Before he left, he told us that he had arranged a meeting in Port Angeles tomorrow for the officers who arrested us to apologize.

I knock softly on her door, and it only takes a few minutes for her to answer. My eyes almost pop out of their sockets as I look her over.

"You look sensational," I whisper.

Bella has her hair curled and pinned up so that it rests on her left shoulder. In her hair are small sparkling silver jewels. Her face has silver makeup around her eyes, showing off their pretty brown color, and accenting her cheekbones. Her gown is white and shaped well for her figure. She has topped it off with white feathered wings.

"You look amazing, Edward," she gushes. "I am almost done. I just have to put on the necklace that Esme loaned to me, and my shoes."

I nod and follow her inside. She slips the shoes on as she looks at me.

"You make a great looking Indiana Jones."

"Thanks," I grin as I tilt my hat at her.

"Could you help me with this necklace? I should have put it on before the wings."

I nod at her, and move so that I am standing behind her as she faces a mirror.

"Here you are," she says.

I take the necklace from her and my eyes go to it. Everything seems to freeze and I feel as if I am imagining things.

I can't help but wonder how Esme got a hold of this necklace, and how it managed to get mixed into the jewelry to be cleaned because it has clearly been freshly cleaned. The only explanation I can come up with is that Esme went into my room and took it. Only I don't understand how she would betray me like that.

"It's Esme's, isn't it beautiful?" Bella says as she looks at me over her shoulder.

"I asked if she minded lending me one of her necklaces to wear tonight. She said it was fine. The jewelry came back from the cleaner, and I saw it, just sitting there in the pile."

My eyes move to Bella who's looking at the necklace.

"I knew that it was the one I wanted. It's just perfect."

I close my eyes knowing there is nothing I can do about it right now.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks me.

I open my eyes to see her loving brown ones filled with such worry.

"I'm fine," I say as softly as I can.

"Turn around let me put it on you."

She turns around. My eyes go to the mirror and find hers are still looking right at me.

I slowly place the necklace on her watching in the mirror to see that she is spot on, the necklace looks so right on her.

My hands seem to linger a little on the necklace.

I swallow and touch her arms softly, rubbing the bruises that are fading but still visible.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

Bella smiles as she nods at me.

I hold my hand out, which she takes.

"Are you sure you are okay, Edward?"

I nod at her. I know that I should tell her that the necklace is not Esme's and that it is mine. But, I know if I do that she will take it off and feel bad about it, and after these last few days I just want her to enjoy herself.

"Ready to go?" I ask again.

"To the school? To see all my peers standing around awkwardly waiting for someone to get up and dance first? As some others try in vain to spike the punch? And while all this is going on, Emmett is doing the time warp?"

I bark out a laugh as I can just imagine everything she said.

"Yeah, are you ready for it?"

"Not even a little, but we best get going or we'll miss all the _fun,_ " she says and the last word sounds a bit sarcastic.

I chuckle again and offer my arm to her. She takes it and we walk out to my truck.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk Bella into the hall, seeing that she wasn't far off from her description. Most of the kids are all standing around the outside of the dance floor, talking in groups. Emmett is the only one dancing and the dance he is doing sends him jumping to his left, jazz hands, and hip thrusts.

"Nothing like the movies," Bella mutters and I chuckle.

"Or those teenage sitcoms that are on," I say as she laughs.

Television shows and movies seem to make all school dances seem like a happy thing, but that is clearly not reality.

"I better get over to the committee," she says pointing across from us.

I watch her walk over to where Lauren ... who is dressed like a nurse, is standing.

I walk to the far corner of the hall where the teachers, except Emmett all appear to be standing. As I approach them, my eyes fall on Alice who is dressed like an Elf.

"Very nice, Edward, Indiana Jones is great!" Emmett calls from the dance floor, making me turn my head and see that he's dressed like a giant.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" I ask looking between them.

"Nope," Tia says with a chuckle and I groan seeing she's dressed like a nurse, too.

"I said, I was sorry, and I remember your names now."

"Yes, we know, but this is all part of the fun," Emmett says joining us with a wiggle of his eyes. "Besides, you haven't seen Jasper yet."

I glance around the room not seeing him anywhere.

"Where is he?" I ask

"Drink table," Alice chuckles and my eyes go there to see him, looking even more deadly.

"Jesus," I mutter as they all laugh.

"Got to say," Mary says gaining my attention, "I wish I had thought about bringing him in to watch the drink table before," she carries on. "It would have stopped all of you from spiking it back in your days here."

Emmett and Alice both laugh as they lean in to each other.

"No it wouldn't. Jasper is the one that spiked the drink that year," Rose says.

My eyes go to her and smirk seeing she's dressed like Barbie and Jessica has pieces of paper stuck to her.

"Jessica?" I ask pointing.

"You called me Copy Girl; this is the best I could come up with," she says with a pout.

"You look lovely," I say shaking my head at them.

"So, do the students dance?" I ask looking at the empty dance floor.

"They will in about ten minutes," Rose says with a grin.

"The Chief's surprise is just being set up."

I raise my eyebrow, but she just grins and adds a wink at the end before turning her head away.

"Show time," Mary says walking to the stage.

"Evening," she says, "The Chief sends his apologies as he is unable to make it tonight, but he hopes you all have a great time. As promised, here is your surprise: _The Caddies_ ," I cover my ears as everyone cheers.

I look at the stage and see a live band standing there.

"Shit, where was the Chief when I was in school?" I mutter looking at Alice and Emmett, who just tilt their heads at me.

"We had Charlie when we were in school; he's the best," Alice says with a smile making me roll my eyes.

"Are they any good?" I ask as the band starts to play.

"They seem to be. They're just a local band from Port Angeles. The young ones like them," Emmett informs me.

"Okay Teachers, let's go grab a young one to dance," Alice says tapping my arm.

I watch her move to one of the boys and pull him onto the dance floor. She is quickly followed by the other staff. I glance around the room, and my eyes land on Bella, and I walk to her.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask her with a grin as I offer her my hand.

She blushes a little, but nods at me taking my arm.

I walk to the dance floor, holding her hand as I place my other hand on her back.

"Your dad really is something," I whisper to her as we move together.

"I know. Most of the students like and respect him as an officer, but they still like to keep a distance."

I hum and nod knowing most people are unsure of cops – even good ones.

"Have you heard of this band?" I ask as I glance at the stage.

"Yeah, they are relativity new, but most of us have been to see them in Port Angeles," Bella stops and smiles.

"As you know, my dad likes to help out when he can, but I think this is him living out his dream. He would love to be in a band; it's a shame he can't sing or play an instrument."

I chuckle shaking my head. "You're telling me there is something the Chief can't do ... not possible."

Bella chuckles, leaning into me. "What were your schools' dances like?"

"I only went to them until I was fourteen. They were filled with same sex group talking, and not much dancing."

"Why didn't you go after you were fourteen?"

"Cheney—he stopped my going—said my behavior was never good enough."

Bella hums and looks up. "What happened? Did something happen the first time you met?"

I shake my head. "No, I met him when I went on a day visit before my class started High School. He pulled me aside when he saw that I was alone—all the other kids had a parent or both with them. He asked who I was, and where my parents were. I told him I didn't know where my father was, and that my mom was ill, at home. I heard him mutter under his breath that my mom should have still been there, or at least sent someone to be here with me, and that having the sniffles wasn't a reason to not turn up at school. I yelled that my mom was terminally ill and wasn't able to get out of bed, and that he should have known that from reading my file. I wanted to hit him, but walked away before I could do more than yell at him. He called me back, but I ignored him. When I started school after the summer break, he just hated me."

"He may have felt you embarrassed him," Bella offers.

I shrug my shoulders at her. "It's all hindsight now, besides, I yelled at many of my other teachers through my time in school, and none beside him held a grudge." The song comes to and end and we stop, joining in with the others to clap.

"They're good, but you're a better singer," Bella tells me with a smile.

"And you, my dear, are biased."

"So? It doesn't mean I am not right."

I chuckle and open my arm to her for another dance.

We dance to another song before I take her back to the sideline, and give her a small smile before walking back to where I was standing before.

"Honey, what do you want to sing?" Emmett asks sounding giddy.

"I am not singing," Rose states.

Emmett looks at her and pouts.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"For you, alone," Mary says. "And we'll get you up to sing when we want the kids to go home."

"Ha," Emmett snorts and I look at Alice hoping she'll fill me in.

"They do a karaoke, too. They have a list of songs that they can play," she explains.

I nod knowing that if I was still a teenager I would be up to singing with a live band, hell I still am.

"You up for a song?" Emmett asks handing me the list.

I look over the songs seeing they have a fair amount of different songs. My eyes glance around the room landing on Bella. She seems to frown and look up, her eyes hitting my own as if they had called to her. She gives me a smile and a small nod.

"Edward, do fancy singing this one with me and Jasper?" Emmett asks pointing to a song and I nod smiling at him.

"Sure," I grin over how eager he is.

"What are you going to sing?" Mary asks.

I open my mouth but Emmett covers it. "It's a surprise," he tells her and pulls me away from the girls.

"What part do you want?"

"I am fine with any of them," I answer.

"I like good old Rod Stewart," I give him a nod just as The Silent Assassin—Jasper—joins us.

"They are asking if one of us can play the solo part of the song on guitar."

I give him a nod, knowing that part.

"So you can be Sting, and Jasper, you're Bryan Adams."

We both chuckle but give Emmett a nod.

"First up for karaoke: Mr. McCarty, Dr. Whitlock, and Mr. Masen."

We walk up on to the stage, and I take the guitar looping the strap over my shoulder. I wait looking at the drummer to count me in to start.

Jasper starts us off singing the song ' _All for Love_.'

I join in making Emmett and Jasper look at me in surprise. Thankfully, Jasper doesn't miss his next line. As the three of us sing jointly, I look down, my eyes land on Bella, who is smiling at me broadly as she cheers.

We keep singing until we get to the solo guitar piece. As I play, I yet again hear the gasps not only from Jasper and Emmett but from the people watching us.

When the song comes to an end, the whole room erupts into cheers and the three of us walk off the stage.

"You didn't tell us that you could sing," Emmett mutters.

I shrug my shoulders at him.

"I thought you would be worse by the way Mary was talking about you."

Jasper chuckles.

"That's because he had to sing correctly and not sound like he was killing cats after hearing you."

I just look at Emmett.

"It's fun pretending not to be able to sing well. Or, in my case, hold a tune, makes others get up there, but with you two taking up the stage, I couldn't look bad on my own."

I look around realizing that Emmett sang badly so that others who aren't as good would sing knowing that they couldn't be worse.

"You should have said something," I tell him feeling bad.

"Nah, it was fun and someone else just has to take that place."

"You were great," Lauren says looking at me.

"Thanks," I say as she fans herself with her hand.

"You two were good, too, but God he played that guitar so well!"

I chuckle shaking my head. "Again, thank you, Lauren, are you going to get up on stage to sing?"

"Just about to do that ... you joining me, Bella?"

"Nope," Bella states.

Lauren sighs. "You have a decent voice," Lauren says, before looking at me. "Edward, will you sing with me?"

"No, but thank you, Lauren."

She pouts at me, and walks away.

"I agree with Lauren that was pretty good," Bella says.

"Just good?" Emmett says sounding shocked. "We were great, we could get record deals."

Bella rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah, loads of record deals."

He narrows his eyes at her. "That's it! You're dancing with me for being so mean."

Before she can protest, he pulls her to the dance floor.

I watch biting my lip as he just about swings her around the floor like a rag doll.

"Should we help her?" I ask only just hiding my chuckle.

"She's fine, he won't hurt her, he knows where he can hold her and where not," Jasper says calmly.

"Not thinking he'll hurt her physically, but more on the lines of embarrassing her."

Jasper snorts. "That's easily done with Bella."

I give a small nod and watch from the sideline as Emmett keeps dancing with her as Jasper makes his way back to the drink table.

"Come on, time to save Bella," Alice says after the third song comes on.

She takes hold of my hand and we move to dance floor. "When he spins her away, you spin me, taking her and I'll take her place with Emmett."

I smile and nod at her.

I am surprised at how well Alice was able to spin right into Emmett's arms; it was as if we had planned it out with Emmett and Bella.

"I've come to save you," I whisper to Bella as she rests her head on my arm.

"Couldn't have saved me three songs ago?" she mutters. "Emmett is great and all, but god he loves to dance."

I smile pulling her close as Emmett edges closer to us.

"She was my partner first," he hisses out.

"Tough, now dance with me," Alice tells him sounding demanding.

When the song comes to an end, I walk Bella off the dance floor and over to the tables. I take a seat at a table with her.

"This has gone better than I thought," I say as I watch the others dance and seemingly having a good time.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella and I arrive back at my home a little after midnight. Since Charlie is going to be in Port Angeles most of the night, Bella is staying with Esme. The night went well with many of the teachers and students taking turns to sing.

"I am going to head to bed," Bella yawns.

I know she's tired and for a part of the night, I forgot that she had my mom's necklace on, but it now hits me again. Now we're home and all I want is to get it back.

"I can take the necklace," I say hoping that I hide the worry in my voice.

"I can give it back to Esme tomorrow," Bella quickly replies.

"I need to speak to her so I can take it now."

Bella frowns but takes the necklace off and hands it to me.

"Goodnight", she says walking away.

I let out a soft sigh and walk into the living room.

"Edward," Esme says as she looks up at me. "How was the dance?"

"Well," I say sharply making her dart her eyebrows closer together.

"If I am paying rent, please do not go in to my room uninvited and do not take my belongings."

"I haven't ... wouldn't," she says quickly sounding shocked that I would think that.

"This belonged to my mother," I say holding up the necklace. "I don't want you touching it or giving it out to people to use."

She looks at me open mouthed but I walk away, just as I get to the stairs I see Bella looking at me in shock.

"Edward," she says.

"It's fine, it's not your fault," I tell her walking up the stairs.

I get to my door when I feel her behind me.

"That's Esme's necklace, Edward."

I shake my head at her. "No, it was my mom's."

She moves to me placing her hand on my face.

"Can we talk?" she asks.

I nod and let her into my room.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is a bit of a cliffhanger here. What do you think is going on? How did Esme get Edward's necklace? How do you think this will pan out? Any ideas? Let us know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Here is Chapter 16, and Chapters 17 & 18 are sent to the start of the beta team right now. I have 19 open on my desktop now, and plan to work on it between answering phones, and filing things at work today ... thankfully I have a great boss!**

 **The next chapter will be really interesting, and one of the biggest chapters to date as well as you'll hear from someone new... any speculations on who you may hear from next?**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 16**

Bella follows me into my room. I sit on the sofa and she kneels down on the floor sadly looking at me.

"It's not your fault," I whisper. "It's just ... it's my mom's. It was her favorite; the one thing her father gave to her," I try to explain.

Bella swallows and narrows her eyes as if she is carefully choosing her words. "Where did you keep it?"

"In my chest of drawers in my bedroom," I reply puzzled.

"Can you show me?"

"Why?" I ask her unsure of what she's really asking.

Bella sighs and closes her eyes. When she opens them she is looking at me with more worry than before.

"This necklace, Edward, is Esme's," she says softly.

I shake my head at her and go to correct her, but she covers my mouth.

"Look at the back," she says with a pointed look.

"Yeah, it says my mom's name," I tell her as I show her the back.

"That says Esme, Edward."

I snort and look down. I feel my whole body freeze as I get a chill down my spine.

Not only does it have Esme's name, but the date of birth is ten months different than my mom's. I just look at Bella, before leaping up and walking to my room. I pull open my drawer and am shocked to see my mom's necklace.

"What?" I question out holding both necklaces.

I open each of them seeing my mom and her dad, and then her as a young child. I look at the other necklace and it is the same man, but holding a different child, and again on the other side is a picture that looks like my mom as a baby. My eyes flicker between them.

"What?"

"I'm not sure but I think we need to talk to Esme about this."

My body gets even colder as my harsh words to Esme turn in my head.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" I mumble in shame as I close my eyes.

My eyes open when I feel Bella's warm hand on my face.

"It will be okay, she'll understand. I'll be right beside you when you explain."

I let out a long breath. "How about we get changed first and then I'll go down."

Bella nods at me.

"Wait for me?" she asks.

"I will; think I need you with me," I tell her knowing that I can face this if she's with me.

Bella walks out of my room, and when I hear my door close I get changed into a set of flannel pajamas.

I only have to wait a few minutes, before there is a knock on my door, followed by Bella's voice.

I open the door smiling a little as she's in her bed clothes, too, but is still washing her face with wipes.

"Are you ready to go?" I give her a nod and walk out my door.

Each step toward Esme gets harder. I have a desire to run away, and I'm not sure why. I just have to apologize and give back her necklace. Bella's hand moves slowly to mine locking our fingers together.

"It's going to be all right."

I give her a nod but don't say anything back; I just look down at the ground.

"Esme, do you have a few minutes?" Bella asks.

"Yes, sure." The hurt is so clear in Esme's voice that I look up seeing that her eyes are red, puffy and it clearly appears that she has been crying.

"I'm so sorry," I say letting Bella's hand go moving to her. "Here is your necklace," I carry on as I hand her back the necklace trying hard to stop my own tears. "It just looks so much like my mom's."

I stop looking down at my mom's necklace. "I'm not sure why my mom said that it was her father's family crest that was on it. She thought she had the only one. But why is her father in your necklace?"

"Can you open it?" My eyes glanced back to Esme whose face has hardened.

"Yeah," I say, opening it.

Esme shakes her head as she covers her mouth, as if she's trying to stop herself from being sick.

"Son-of-a-bitch, he did have another family. I fucking asked him, and he lied. He lied to me!"

My eyes go to Bella feeling worried that Esme seems to be so distressed.

"Who?" I ask her.

"That's my father," she says pointing at the photo.

"What ... my mom never said she had a sister, or ..."

I rub my face just looking at her. "I don't understand."

"My father's name was Ethan Alistair Platt and he traveled with an orchestra. He passed away ten years ago."

I nod knowing that was the same information my mom had told me.

"Was he married to your grandmother?" she asks and again I nod at her.

"Yes, I think their marriage certificate is among the paperwork I was given after my mom passed away."

"Can I see it?" she asks.

I nod and get up. I walk upstairs with my head still buzzing with the information that I have just found out.

It takes me almost ten minutes to look through all the paperwork. I grab the marriage certificate and my mom's birth certificate. When I get back downstairs, Carlisle and the Chief are both there.

"Hi," I say feeling puzzled to why they are both here.

"I didn't know, Edward. I met your grandfather a few times but I never knew that he was also Esme's father," the Chief shakes his head. "Maybe I should have since they were similar personalities."

I frown over his words as a memory of Bella saying that Esme's father was abusive to her.

"Did he hit my mom?" I gasp out as my eyes fall on Esme who looks upset. I walk to sit next to her and she gives me a smile.

"He wasn't there very often. He was on the road. I used to miss him, until I was older; until I saw what he did to my mom. That's when I started to not take his evil words. That's also when he started to hit me," she lets out a shaky breath. "It was only for a few years. He broke my ribs and left wrist when I was sixteen, and my mom stood by him. I moved out of my home, and didn't speak to my mom again for years after that. I never spoke to him again, not even when he was on his deathbed. In fact, I didn't even go to his funeral."

Esme stops talking, and the Chief starts. "Elizabeth adored him, but I think she had a similar upbringing. From what she told me, he was hardly ever there," the Chief stops. "Her mother hid what he did to her. Elizabeth only found out when she was a teenager. He abused her, but not to the same level as what Esme went through. He did, however, see her less than what he saw Esme. Elizabeth stopped talking to him, too, but I know that she never wanted you to know what he was really like. Not until you got to an age where you could understand."

I give him a nod and we start to look through the information that I had brought down. It turns out that Ethan married Esme's mother first. Esme was born ten months before my mother. It was strange to see how similar my mom and Esme were growing up.

"I can't believe he put a photo of her in my necklace. All these years I had a sister and didn't know it." Esme stops and lets out a sob as I just look in my mom's necklace. Now that I have this information I can see the small detail that would have told me if I had really looked at the picture that it wasn't my mom as a baby.

"My mom would have loved a sister when she was growing up," I snort at the end. "She tried to have another baby, but was just too sick."

Esme covers my hand with her own. "I know this is new, to both of us," she stops and clears her throat. "I would like to get to know you ... know you as my nephew?"

I feel my heart take off; there is a part of me that's scared. For years it was just me and my mom. When she died, I was left on my own. Now I may have an aunt.

"I'm not sure," I whisper not understanding yet how I feel.

"Well, just take it slowly. I thought that I didn't have any family left either," Esme says with a squeeze of her hand.

I nod knowing how she feels. I believe my father is still alive, but I just don't know that for sure.

"Not sure if I am worth it, but I will try," I tell her.

"Edward, you _are_ worth it," she says with a sad smile.

"It's late. I think everyone should turn in, and we can talk more about this in the morning," Carlisle says.

I stand up and walk with Bella to the stairs. I stop as I again feel guilty about how I spoke to Esme earlier, so I turn back to her. "I am sorry that I accused you of going into my room."

She shakes her head at me. "If I had seen you with the necklace, I would have reacted the same way, Edward," she stops and chuckles. "More than likely, I would have been angry ... angrier than what you were. It was an understandable mistake. Just for the record, I would never go into your room, not without asking and gaining your permission first. I want you to feel at home here."

I give her a small nod and move up the stairs, when we get to the top, Bella is still standing there.

"Want to talk?" she asks.

I shake my head at her.

"No, you're dead on your feet, and so am I."

She gives me a nod before starting to walk away, but I catch her arm.

"But I would like some company; do want me to come to your room, or do you want to come to mine?" I ask as I pull her a little toward my door.

"Yours?"

I smile giving her a nod, before walking to my room with her hand in mine.

We lay facing each other on my bed. "Do you think ... she'll think I am like my grandfather?" I blurt out after a few minutes have passed. "I mean, it must be going through her mind," I add on hoping my mother truly believed that I never hurt Angela.

Bella's hand touches my face.

"She sees that you're not like that, but maybe you should talk to her about it. It will help relieve the worry that you seem to have over it."

"I know you're right, just ..." I sigh and take a deep breath. "I just don't want to see the fear in her face, or look at me as if I am scum. Even in prison there were so many who thought I must have done something bad and it was karma that had landed me there. To have everyone believe that you are capable of something so horrible and not even willing to listen to your side of things is hard. They would always say things like, ' _why would someone accuse you of that if you didn't do it?_ ' or ' _only people who are hurt want the person that hurt them punished._ ' It was as if no one could believe that someone else would lie – only me. The one thing I heard the most was ' _Angela's voice needed to be heard and believed._ ' It was awful, and even after she lied in court, under oath, all I heard was how my pleading not guilty was causing her more detrimental pain, by having to relive what I did to her."

I stop as a small sob breaks out.

"They ... everyone in that courtroom looked at me as if I was guilty from the second I walked in. None of them gave me a chance at all. They looked at Mr. Cheney and Angela, and decided they were upstanding members of the community and their word meant more than mine. The lies they told were the only testimony that counted."

Bella pulls me into her holding me close.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispers against my ear, making me pull her even closer to me.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I wake up feeling tired and headachy, likely due to both the loss of sleep and drama the night before. My lips and throat feel dry, so I get up to get some water.

I grab two bottles of water and take both of them back to my room.

"Hey," Bella says sounding sleepy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a dry mouth," I tell her as I sit back down.

She pokes one eye open and looks at me.

"What do think about spending later today and tonight at the cabin? Just you, me, and a nice warm campfire?"

I chuckle and nod at her.

"Well, I think that sounds just like what I need," I answer.

"Still want to go for a run, or should we take a hike at the cabin later instead?" she asks.

"A hike around the cabin sounds interesting, plus it would be good to get to know our surroundings."

"I'll go and get a bath and get dressed then. We should head to the store to buy some food to take, and we have to drop in on my dad, too."

I give her a nod as she slowly gets out of my bed. I walk her to my door, and give her a small smile as she walks out.

"See you in kitchen in an hour?" she asks, and I give her a nod.

 **~WDYWFM~**

After showering, and getting dressed, I head down to the kitchen to find Esme sitting there looking at a mug of coffee.

"Morning," I say walking in more slowly than I normally do.

Esme looks up at me shattered, but smiles a little.

"Morning, Edward," she says trying hard to smile, but I can see that she looks as tired as I feel.

"You didn't sleep great either?" I ask.

She lets out a soft chuckle. "I wasn't able to get a deep sleep."

"Sorry," I say feeling as if it is my fault.

She shakes her head at me, and pats the seat next to her.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" she asks.

"A little, but I woke up feeling drained." I stop and clear my throat. "Are you sure that you're okay with me living here?"

"Of course, more so now that I know you are my nephew."

"But ... you know why I was in prison. How can you feel comfortable with me? Don't you think, even a little that I might be like him?"

"No, not even a little bit. Charlie came to us before you were arrested. He came to talk to us about you and your mom moving here. When you were arrested, we could tell he was worried about you. He felt that he was letting you and Elizabeth down. Carlisle and I both looked up the case on old news feeds. There was something about your photo, and Elizabeth's face that drew me to you both. It all kind of makes sense now. Anyway, Carlisle agreed with Charlie. From what he found, the court addressing that she, Mrs. Cheney, had some previous injuries from falling down the stairs a few days before, your alleged attack. That confirmed to us that it was not you that had beat her. Charlie came back when you were up for early release and we all talked it out, but again I had this pull ... this need to have you here in my home. They say God works in mysterious ways, and this has me believing that he wanted you home with your family."

Esme covers my hand, and yet again I am reminded of my mom.

I snort, but not in a laughing kind of way. "You know, the first time I met you, you reminded me so much of my mom. You both have the same kind of soft loving face, which tells people you're a good person."

"Is it okay to join you?"

I turn seeing Bella standing at the door.

"Yes, come in," Esme says as she pats my hand.

"Everything okay?" Bella asks me as she sits next to me.

"Yeah," I answer feeling a little better.

"What are you two planning for today?" Esme asks.

"We have to meet my dad, and the officers who arrested us, but after that we are going to spend the day and night at the cabin. Would you mind if we took the blow up bed?"

"You can, I'll make some food for you to take as well," Esme says with a smile.

Esme placed two plates of breakfast down and got to work on the food.

We eat, help clean up, and assist Esme who's packing up the food.

"Maybe one afternoon we can spend some time talking about your mom. I would love to know more about my sister," Esme says in a quiet tone.

I swallow but nod, knowing that if the shoe was on the other foot, my mom would be just the same.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I step out of the truck and look at the station.

"It's still the same station you go to every Monday," Bella states as she stands next to me.

I just hum not wanting to focus on the fact the guys who arrested us are in there.

We walk in, heading right to the Chief's office. Bella knocks on the door as her other hand clasps mine.

"Come in," the Chief's voice calls.

She looks at me from the side of her eye as she opens the door.

"Hi, Daddy," she sighs seeing that his office is empty. She lets my hand go as she moves to hug him.

"Not that I don't like you calling me daddy, but what are you after?"

Bella looks at him in shock and covers her heart with her hand.

" _Me_ after something?"

I snort because now I am worried what she is up to, too.

"Uh-huh," Chief speculates just looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Edward and I are going to stay at the cabin tonight," she says quickly.

"That's it?" he says looking at me then back to Bella. "That's perfectly fine, but take one of the station radios so that you can contact me and the shotgun, too, just in case."

"You don't mind?" she asks.

"No, why should I?" He replies.

"I thought you may worry about us being alone and what people might say," she says.

The Chief rolls his eyes.

"I am assuming that besides me, only Esme and Carlisle know what you are doing, right?"

Bella nods.

"There's really not much of a chance that anyone else will know, so there is no reason to worry that people will assume things they shouldn't." The Chief stops and lets out a breath. "Bella, honey, I love you, and I was just worried what it would look like to others if they saw you and Edward at a restaurant having dinner. It doesn't mean that you two can't be alone, just make sure that you don't give others a chance to make assumptions as to what you are to each other."

She nods as do I in understanding.

"You're really okay with me being there at night?"

"Yes, I would allow you to spend the night even if you weren't going with someone. I know how much you enjoy it, but I'm glad you won't be alone."

"I'll make sure she's safe, Chief."

"I know you will, son."

Bella hugs him again.

We sit down just as there is a knock on the door.

"Show time," the Chief states.

My eyes go to the door seeing the two officers that were responsible for our arrests walk in.

"Morning, Sir," the one that arrested me says to the Chief, before he turns to look my way and give me a look as if I am shit on the bottom of his shoe. "I would like to apologize for my behavior toward you, Masen, and you, too, Miss Swan." His eyes flicker to Bella and his look softens until it is on me again. "I jumped the gun by arresting you and did not do my job correctly."

My eyes flicker to Bella, who has also picked up on the fact that he seems like the line he stated was well rehearsed, but sadly hasn't put any emotion into it.

"Apology accepted, thank you," I mutter standing up.

"Thank you," Bella says as she joins me.

He holds out his hand and I shake it followed by Bella. I walk towards the door, needing to get out of here. My eyes flicker back to the Chief who's looking angry again. He gives me a nod and I close the door behind us.

"That went as well as expected," Bella says as she glances back at the station.

I look that way too getting the feeling that the reason of his dislike of me had more to do with why I was arrested six years ago than being forced to say that he was sorry. I shake the feeling off giving Bella a smile as we set off for the store.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella and I arrive at the cabin, and we unload our bags.

"If you make the fire, I'll set up everything else."

I nod at Bella and walk to where Jasper, Peter, and I assembled the logs for a fire.

By the time the fire is going, Bella has radioed her dad to let him know we are here, and she's also blown up the air bed that Esme lent to us and lit a few of our oil lights around the room.

"This looks quite cozy," she states.

I look around and smile as I nod in agreement. "It does." I agree.

"Still want to take a walk, before it gets too dark?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea," I reply.

Bella and I both put on our coats before walking outside. We hold hands as we take a walk through the woods on the other side of the cabin.

"Oh, look," Bella whispers, and points.

I look to where she is pointing and see a deer eating grass.

"Do you think I'll be able to get a picture?" she whispers as she takes out her phone.

She kneels down making me kneel next to her. She snaps away on her phone as I watch her face seeing it's so full of light. It clearly shows just how pretty she is, but more so it shows off her kind hearted nature.

"Got enough?" I ask as we stand up.

"I think so. I hope I get more photos of animals; I would love to have them as references for my drawings. The woods seem dark and imposing sometimes, and I think the wildlife shows light and beauty in the darkness."

I smile as I nod at her.

"That was one of my mom's favorite quotes." I pause as the deer runs off. Feeling Bella's eyes lock on to me as she looks at me in wonder, I recite the quote. "He saw the darkness in her beauty. She saw the beauty in his darkness."

Bella nods at me as she smiles. "Yeah, I like that one, too. It almost gives a person hope that there's someone out there for everyone."

I chuckle as we start to walk again. "That's what my mom would say. To her, her darkness was her illness, and she hoped that my father would ... that he would have loved her enough to still see her beauty." I stop and clear my throat.

"Have you wrapped your mind around the fact that Esme is your aunt?"

I shake my head at her. "No, not even a little. But it's odd that when going through the photos last night to see how much they look like each other. When I first arrived she reminded me of my mom, but I didn't think too much of it." I shake my head still feeling weird about it. "But in the back of my mind when she did things for me, I wondered what she wanted from me in return. I still think about that."

"Does your mind ask you that about me, too?"

"Not anymore," I tell her. "It ... I just want you around. You make me feel better."

"Well, you make me feel calm, safer," she says and hugs me.

I kiss the top of Bella's head as I smile feeling grateful that I am at least returning some of what she gives to me.

"It's sort of strange that it's almost as if fate has been trying to get you here, and was just never able to pull it off until now," Bella says.

"I wish it had earlier. My mom would have loved Esme. I think they would've gotten along well. I would have had someone there to help me with my mom on her bad days. There is also the fact that I would've had great men to look up to, to show me how to be a man." I stop and clear my throat. "She would have loved this town, the way the people seem to pull together, that's the kind of place where she wanted to live. She would have loved the cabin, and maybe have even tried to steal it away from you," I say with a chuckle nudging her as I attempt to lighten the conversation.

We carry on walking not saying anything for several minutes, before Bella suddenly starts to talk again.

"Have you sent your letter to Santa yet?" She asks sounding more childlike.

"No, not yet, it's a little early. Have you?" I ask with a coy smile.

"Yes."

"What did you ask for?"I haven't thought about Christmas but now that she brought it up it has me a little worried. I've never bought a gift for anyone except for my mom, but I want to buy something for Bella, and I have no idea what.

"A pony," she chuckles.

"That's a big gift, not sure you'll get that under your tree, never mind in the Chief's house."

Bella keeps chuckling. "Don't worry, I didn't really, but I did ask for a rescue dog."

"A rescue dog?" I question.

"Yeah, I love living at Esme's, but I know that at some point, more so now that I am nineteen that I should be able to spend a night on my own. I thought a dog would be a good idea. I don't see the point of getting a special breed, when there are so many dogs that are in need of a good home."

I nod at her. "What did the Chief say about it?"

"He thinks it's a good idea."

"Have you asked for anything else?"

She shrugs a little. "Just the normal stuff ... well normal for me, art supplies, clothes, and books. What about you, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I don't have anyone to ask for something."

"I'm getting you something, so will Esme and Carlisle."

I dismiss the fact that she said that she's buying me something and move right onto the last part. "I'm not looking for anything from them, and I don't want them to think they should get me something because of last night's revelation."

"Edward, I wouldn't be surprised if they have already started to buy you things." Bella sighs and turns looking at me. "They don't have a family of their own, so they buy gifts for others. They give to the less well-off families in the community each year. They give out food hampers, toys for kids, and clothing for the whole family. They like to make sure joy is spread to everyone. Both they and some of the others in the community are the main reason we don't have a food bank in our small town, or even in La Push. Most of the older people still believe and make sure they teach us that we all have to look after each other. If a neighbor is in need then it's up to all of us to help out however we can, even if it's something as simple as picking up their children from school or mowing their grass."

I nod and give her a smile. "I know, and I do see it ... it's just strange to see a community like this." I scratch my head as I turn back to her. "Why are you so cut off from everyone, why hide away from them?"

Bella's small smile fades making me wish I could take my words back.

"It's not them, it's me. I have always been an awkward child, and sadly I was bullied at my old school. When I first arrived, I was grieving, in pain, and hurt. I just wanted to be alone, and I was scared that everyone would treat me like my old classmates did. Moving along with everything that happened was too much at once. I was older than everyone in my class, I fell all the time, and I was shy. It was easier to hide, than to make friends. Besides my dad being the Chief of Police was always a worry for everyone. They would worry that they might accidently hurt me, you know. They thought my dad would stop them from having any fun. As they got older, and got to know my dad they relaxed, but I just couldn't. I suppose that I made it appear as if I didn't care if I was isolated, and I really didn't know anyone, anyway. I would shrug it off that I had spent enough time with them when I didn't fit in ... well, it's not anyone else's fault. At first, they tried to include me, but after I brushed them off so many times they stopped asking. I am trying to open up."

I nod at her understanding what she means. In a way I feel the same.

We carry on walking for a little while longer before heading back to the cabin. As soon as we walk through the door we can feel the heat.

"This is quite warm," I say feeling only a little surprised.

"It is," Bella agrees as she takes off her jacket. "I'm going to start dinner."

"I'll help," I smile as I follow her into our small kitchen.

Bella turns on the battery radio, and music starts to play. We both move in the same swaying movements as we start to cut up the food that needs to be cooked for our dinner putting it in the one small pot that we have.

We sit close together as we eat the soup and sandwiches that we made. "This is good," I say pointing the spoon into the bowl.

Bella nods. "I love soup on cold days. There's just something about eating it in front of a fire that makes me feel warm inside.

My eyes glance at Bella as she dances in her seat a little as she eats. Placing my bowl down, I stand up.

"Dance?" I ask as I stretch out my hand out. "With me?"

Bella looks at me for a few seconds before putting her bowl down, and taking my outstretched hand.

"I didn't take you to be someone who was fond of dancing," she says as she places her hand on my shoulder with mine going around her back.

"I love dancing," I confess with a chuckle. "Sadly up until now I haven't had anyone to dance with. But now I do, and I am going to do it often." I make sure I wiggle my eyebrow a little at the end, making her giggle and she moves a little closer to me.

Quickly, I spin her away and back to me. Bella leans her head back laughing.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Do you think the fire will last through the night?" Bella asks as she looks towards the fireplace.

I let out a hum feeling a little unsure. "I'm not sure, but hopefully I will wake up before it goes completely out, and it is doing well so far. I'll put more logs on before I fall asleep."

Bella raises her brow at me. "Edward, we're both already in bed," she says with a snort.

I chuckle as I shake my head a little. "But we're talking."

"Nothing would get me out of my warm bed and into a cold room. My dad sets the heating to go on to a higher temperature about half an hour before I am due to get out of bed."

"My mom was like that. She didn't like the cold either." I stop talking as I frown. "It caused her pain in her joints. Does the cold affect your leg?" My hand moves to her bad leg stroking it. Bella hums and moves her leg closer to me.

"When it gets to be winter it hurts more. I get a form of Raynauds in my leg. Carlisle and my psychotherapist talked it over and I now wear leggings under my jeans to try and keep my leg as warm as I can."

My hand stops moving as I feel slightly worried about her. Right now she may be under the covers but she only has shorts on her bottom half. Bella smiles as she places her hand over mine. "I'm fine, I brought two flannel pajama bottoms, and if I get cold I'll put them on." I give her a small nod and start to move my hand again.

"Besides you are far warmer than any of my pajamas," she hums and moves closer to me.

"My mom said that, too, she used to say I was like a hot water bottle."

"You're more snuggly than a hot water bottle," Bella says as she hugs me.

"That's good to know." I smile looking down at her head.

I place a soft kiss there moving both my hands along her back hugging her to me.

"You're quite snuggly, too," I tell her as I close my eyes.

"Thank you for today, and tonight. I had a great time," she says.

Humming my thanks back to her, I feel myself drift off to sleep with her in my arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are developing well between them. How long do you think it will be, before they realize just how deeply they feel for the other? I asked a question above, and we would really like to know what you think. The next chapter is in someone else's POV, who do you suppose we will hear from? Thanks for having great patience with us, as we work to get this story out to you and deal with our busy lives.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **Here is 17. Chapters 18, 19, 20, and 21 are already sent off to the beta team, or are already ready to post. Nikki is working on her part of 23, and I (Kasi) am working on 22.**

 **We appreciate your patience with us, and will try to get the rest of the story done faster than this middle part has went.**

 **This chapter will be really interesting, and one of the biggest chapters to date as well as you're hearing from someone new ... Charlie Swan himself.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What do you Want From me**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Charlie POV**

I rub my head feeling frustrated over the next few weeks' work schedule for the holidays. Usually, it is rather easy, but as this is Christmas week and next week is New Year's, it's a little harder than normal. More so because our station is so small and we have only thirty-eight sworn officers and twelve civilian staff. At any one time I need twelve officers and three civilian staff on duty. I always try to make sure the ones that have families have less to no time during Christmas day and the couples and younger crew get time off at New Year's knock at the door, makes me look up. "Come on in, Edward," I say with a smile.

He walks in and again I can't help but think that he looks so much like his mother Elizabeth. She and I where good friends. We met in college, and our friendship blossomed from there. We had such a good friendship that people often thought we were a couple.

I loved her dearly, but she was someone more special than a lover to me. I could tell her anything. She was the one woman that I put above everything else. Renee would often point that out throughout our marriage, and there was a small part of me that knew my relationship with Elizabeth was partly responsible for our marriage breaking up. I could never convince Renee that whereas I adored Elizabeth I wasn't in love with her. We just had a strange connection. That's why I knew I had to help Edward.

"Is everything okay, Chief?" Edward asks as he sits down.

I give him a nod.

"Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed for a few minutes trying to work out the holiday schedule for the people here at the station. How are you?" I ask him even with knowing the answer. I see this boy almost as much as I see my daughter.

When he first came to Forks, he was so standoffish that he reminded me more of his father than his mother. I knew what he had just been through, and he wasn't meant to be there.

It wasn't long afterwards that I saw him out running. When I got home that day, I talked to Bella for the first time about Edward. I didn't go in to the nitty gritty stuff. Just reminded her that he had been in prison, and some people need to adjust. I wanted her to know not to feel hurt if he pushed her way or didn't respond when she talked to him. I gently added that she may see him when she runs, and to just be herself.

The first few times she met him, he acted the way I thought he would, but then something, I'm not sure what changed. I just know that they started to talk. I can still remember him standing at the bottom of my drive, jogging in one spot as he waited for her.

He looked so young as if he was waiting for his girl to come out and play.I had a feeling then that I would start to see more of him and was glad to see that I was right.

He's been good for Bella; he brings her out of her shell a little more each day. I know that she is safe with him; I knew this even before she was attacked in Port Angeles.

That was among one of the worst times of my life. Lauren has been known as the type that stretches the truth and twists it so that she comes off smelling like a rose. The day she called me, I could hear the hurt and worry in her voice as she told me she couldn't find Bella. Being a cop my head went to the dark places of what could have happened to her. That's until Edward's call was transferred over to me. The fear that I had been feeling quickly turned to anger. When I walk through those doors, I knew he wasn't worried about what would happen to him, it was Bella he was worried about.

"I was thinking," Edward trails off at the end making me look at him. "That maybe I could get Bella a rescue dog for Christmas … I mean … unless you want to get one for her yourself?"

I smile broadly at him, he's been here for months now, but always seems so unsure of himself.

"Let's pick one out together and you can pay for it; it can be your gift to her."

He gives me his coy smile, the same one he normally only shares with Bella as he nods at me.

"How are things going with Esme?" I ask.

It's been a few weeks since they found out about being related. I feel a little disappointed in the fact they both talked about their dad, but I never had them linked to each other. It hadn't helped that by the time I met Esme she had dropped her father's last name and used her mother's maiden name.

Edward starts to pull at his hair. "It's going better than what I thought it would. I … it's just … sometimes I need to … get away from her. She just looks like my mom, and it makes me … miss her more."

I give him a nod of understanding. After a moment of silence, I let out a chuckle.

"Until the discovery of the necklace, I had no idea. They are very similar people though. Elizabeth was just into music more and that's where she showed herself. Whereas Esme's just able to show everything she feels. She can be very scary at times. I am glad that I've never been sent to arrest her, she would chew me up and spit me out."

Edward smile as he nods his head at me.

"She wants to give me Ethan's piano."

I raise my brow at him and he shutters a little before carrying on.

"She heard me playing some songs for Bella on it."

"Don't you want it?" I ask.

He again pulls at his hair. "It wasn't left to me; it was left to her."

"She doesn't want it, Edward, and she never did. She had an absolute conniption fit when Carlisle and I brought it to her house. The damn thing took us ages to get into the house and she had movers come in from Seattle and put it in the attic, so she wouldn't have to see it."

"But Bella likes it being in her room," he says with a worried tone.

I grin as I just look at him. "It can stay there if it's yours you know. It is your choice where you keep it, and it could still be yours."

His face drops a little again reminding me of a young boy asking a girl's father if he can date his daughter.

I swallow leaning a little forward. "How are things between you and Bella?"

"Great," he says excitingly, but then starts to look like he's puzzled. "She's amazing; she makes me feel calm and as if I belong." He stops and narrows his eyes at me. "She just has this softness about her, you know, one that makes people … well me … feel that I can be who I am, and that she's not expecting anything else from me. She sees me and likes me for who I am. She's smart too, so we can have interesting conversations. Her artwork is amazing, and she has the ability to show such emotion in each stroke of her paint brush or pencil. Sometimes she just has to smile, to brighten up my day," he pauses and licks his lips. "I'm sort of addicted to her," he chuckles at the end but I start to get the feeling he's not as clueless to his developing feelings for Bella as I first thought he was.

He clears his throat after a moment of silence.

"Nothing to report?" I ask.

"Nope," he says handing me back his signed sheet.

"I'll be by to get you at five tonight to go to the dog shelter over in La Push, my friend runs it and I know we'll get a good dog there."

"That's fine, see you then," he says before he gets up and walks out, closing my door behind him.

~WDYWFM~

Its late afternoon and I am doing a debriefing with the staff, going through current cases and news. Despite this town being small, we cover to our entire county, plus assist in La Push and a few of Port Angeles' rural areas. All in all we cover an average of seventy square miles. There is some crime that we deal with every day. I am just grateful all of my staff toes the line, and do their jobs. I am just starting the time sheet when Marcus walks in. He stands in the back of the room, with his arms full of things. I know he must need to speak to me, so I wrap things up.

"Evening, Marcus," I say as we walk into my office.

"I'm sorry to say this is not a good news visit."

"What is it?" I sigh as I sit down. "Tell me you don't think it was Edward?" I don't even attempt to hide my anger.

"No," he says holding up his hand. "I read everything. I just can't pin it on Cheney. Wherein there is reason to believe that he hurt his wife, there is also evidence to say that their home was broken into as well. I am still looking for a few people, to talk to them. I just hope that one of them has something we can use against him."

I sigh as I rub my face; I was hoping to have Edward's conviction overturned.

"How is Mrs. Cheney?"

"Funny enough, since that day, she's only had a few minor accidents, and suffered one armed robbery."

I just hum.

"If he is still beating her, he's either gotten better at it, limiting what he does, or is hiding it better."

"My money will be on the later one," I say.

Marcus just looks at me and nods.

"I've talked to this guy, his wife too. He beat her, and it's not one of those I lost my temper one time kind of things," he tells me.

"Often is the case," I respond.

"He hurts her because he enjoys it. I have looked at cases of rape or even assault cases near where they live, but sadly nothing fits the profile to pin it on him," he says but shakes his head. "In fact I only have two that I am running his DNA through, it will be a few weeks before I hear anything back."

"You came all this way to tell me this?" I ask.

"No, also to inform you that Simon is now looking at first degree murder. Bella was luckier than we first thought. I was also looking at giving Edward a hero citizen award. Do you think he'll go for it?"

I snort as I shake my head at him. "No, I think he'd hide out if you suggested it."

He hums a little. "I have noted in my report that not only did he do everything he could to safeguard her on the street, from a dangerous man; he also looked after her when she was in the cell. It was rather sweet to watch even without the sound it was clear that he was looking out for her, giving her tips." Marcus hands me over a USB drive. "However, I got the feeling he thinks more of her than just a friend. The only thing I am worried about is that he works at the school she attends, and this could look as if he is dating her. It's up to you what we should do with it, if we need to use it to prove that he is ' _now a model citizen'_ ," he says as he uses air quotes and rolls his eyes on the word 'now'. "Now how about we get a late lunch?"

I chuckle as I stand nodding at him.

~WDYWFM~

I park my patrol car just as Edward walks out. "Do want to take your truck or go in this?"

"My truck," he quickly says making me chuckle.

"Okay, but I tell you that I will comment on your driving."

He just shrugs his shoulder, and walks over to the truck; I get out and follow him.

He starts the engine and looks at me "Where are we going?" I chuckle giving him the directions.

"This speed limit on this toad is thirty miles-per-hour, but that doesn't mean you have to drive at that speed, but don't go any slower than twenty."

"Yes, Chief."

"Move a little closer to the center of the road," I say and watch as he raises his brow. "Just in case a child should fall into the pathway."

I feel the car move a little to the left and I hold back my chuckle, I did warn him.

"La Push is mostly dirt roads so be careful," I tell him as we get closer to the outskirts of Forks.

He just hums and nods at me, making me think he has had enough of verbally answering me. Over all the kid is quite a good driver.

"You know I could put your name in for advanced driving lessons with the police force."

This time he lets out a grunt which I take as a 'yes'.

"I'm going to shut up now as you're coming to the tricky part. Slow way down, turn your lights on, and use your horn when going around any corner. Most of the corners in this area are blind from both sides," he nods again, but does everything that I say.

We're only part way there when I feel Edward tense a little moving forward in his seat, slowing down the truck even more than what he was going before.

He presses his horn just as I can hear another one; both Edward and I hold our breath as a truck passes us.

"Shit," he hisses. "This is a deadly road."

"Don't I know it; we have fifty accidents on this road every year. Ten percent are caused by the residents, and the rest are by visitors who come here to hunt, camp, and visit.

He nods and lets out a long breath as we get past the deadly part.

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"Tried, right now I shut the road down except for the school bus so that it will be the only vehicle on the road at that time. I make sure that all Driver Education Classes book a time slot down here so that our kids and the La Push kids can see just how bad it is. If anyone speeds down that road, I will remove their license regardless if they have had an accident or not. On a side note, Bella has never driven down this road, and I don't think she should in the future either."

"Definitely not; she's getting better at driving, but I don't think her nerves or mine could take it," he says.

I let out a snort and point. "Down that road, fifth house on the left."

Edward parks his truck and we make our way inside.

"Chief," Leah says as we walk in the door. "You must be Edward, I have heard a lot about you," she says to him.

"The dogs that are on their way to being healed are on the left and the ones on the right are safe to go to a new home. The first four sections are females, and the other four sections are males. They are separated by age with the younger ones in the first section going up to the older ones in the last."

Both Edward and I nod our head at her, "You are free to go in each room to sit and play with them."

We head into the older dogs first. I pet some but most of my attention is on Edward who seems so gentle and loving to each of them. At no point does he touch any of the dogs before they come to him. He is even able to get some of them to do basic commands as he crouches down next to them. I am a firm believer that animals have the ability to sense goodness in people. If my line of thought is correct, this is yet another bit of proof to what I already know, which is that Edward is a good person. We finally make our way to the puppies. When we get into the room, he sits down on the floor and right away most of the puppies are all over him.

"Chief, look at this one," he says holding up a female puppy. "She looks like a bear," he carries on as the puppy licks his face making him chuckle.

He is right; the puppy is a chocolate brown ball of fur with pale blue eyes.

"Bella would love this one," Edward states.

I nod at him.

"She looks like she will be big," he says.

"That's Little Bear; she's a German Shepherd mixed with Husky. She's only four months old, and yes she will be big," Leah tells us.

Edward bites his lip a little. "Would she, with training, be able to walk next to someone?"

"Yes," Leah says. "My brother Seth trains the service dogs. If you would like, you can take her, or any of the dogs here, and he can give you one-on-one training. He won't be able to start training until next month because he's currently helping Bill with his new service dog."

"Yeah, Bill said it was going well, but he still worries about doing it on his own," I state.

"They're doing well, both of them. Just a few more training sessions to go. I don't think he has anything to worry about. He should have done this years ago," Leah adds.

"We'll need to pop in on them both," I say and then look to Edward. "Are we leaning toward taking Little Bear for Bella?"

Edward is still holding her as she licks and nibbles at his ear.

"Yeah," he says clearly taken by the pup.

"The pup is for Bella, right, so will it be living with her?"

"Yes, however Edward will keep the dog for first five days due to her being his Christmas gift for Bella."

"Oh," Leah says, but I just smile at her concern.

"He stays with the Cullen's," I say and immediately see the relief in her eyes.

"Oh that's fine then," she gives us a smile.

I look to Edward who is frowning a little. "All people who adopt a dog from here need their house checked first, even me. I have had mine approved, and so have the Cullen's as Bella still stays there from time to time. I had Leah do the inspections after Bella asked about getting a dog."

He nods his head and moves over to help with the paperwork. "As I said she is four months old, and we believe she was born around the fifteenth of August."

"That's the same day you arrived here," I say quickly as Edward hums.

"She's been micro-chipped, wormed, and has had all her shots to date. She'll need to be brought back in to be spayed when she is a tad older."

Leah finishes the paperwork and we receive a goodie bag to take with us. Inside there is a lead, collar, food, photos of her over the weeks, as well as all the paperwork.

I hold Little Bear as Edward drives me to Bill's home which is five minutes down the road.

"Hey," Bill says looking at me as I get out of the truck. "New wheels?"

I chuckle shaking my head.

"No, this is Edward's," I say as Edward gets out. "Edward, this is one of my oldest friends Bill."

"Less of the old talk, huh, Chief? Hello, Edward, I have heard a lot about you."

Edward frowns but leans down a little as he shakes Bill's hand.

"My son Jake goes to your school," Bill says.

"Jake is tall around six-foot-eight, and on the football team," I add for him.

"Long black hair?" Edward asks making both Bill and I nod at him.

"Hope he is behaving himself. If you have any problems with him, you let me know," Bill states.

"Is this your service dog?" I ask looking at the golden lab sitting next to him

"Yes, this is Shadow."

"Do you mind if I talk to him?" I ask pointing at Shadow.

Bill chuckles but shakes his head. "Go ahead, he's doing well."

I kneel down talking softly to Shadow as I look him in the eye.

"Hi, Shadow, I'm the Chief of Police, and Bill's best friend. I will always help if you need me. I hope Bill is treating you well. If you need my help, I am number three on his phone."

"Can he dial the phone?" Edward asks sounding astounded.

"One of the things Seth is trying to teach him is to press a button on the phone, if Bill falls from his chair, or needs help. They have a neat set up which has photos on it, with buttons next to them," I answer, before turning back to Bill. "I've planned a long weekend fishing trip in January if you want to come along."

"That sounds great," Bill stops and looks to his house, "If my son allows it, I would love to come. Is Harry coming too?"

"He is," I smile,

"What about this one?"

My eyes move to Edward who just looks back at me.

"It's the weekend before school starts back. I'll make sure you're back before school starts on Monday."

"Okay, then yeah I would like that," Edward states.

We stay for a few more minutes before heading back home.

"Is the service dog because he is in the wheelchair?" Edward asks politely.

"Yes and no, he was on this road and in a car accident. The crash killed his wife, and left him partially paralyzed, with some other side effects. The dog is also his companion, so he's for company, but also if Bill needs help. Jake is a good boy and does a lot for his father. However, he is attending college next year, and Shadow should help Bill keep some of his independence."

Edward nods. "Bill seems like a nice guy."

"He is, but his stories are even better," I chuckle. "I am sure you'll enjoy the weekend we fish together, just dial it down when telling Bella how great it is. She's mighty certain nothing is better than the cabin you two share."

Edward chuckles as he smiles. "Sorry, Chief, but I have to agree with her. The night we spent there has been, by far, the best night I have had."

I just hum as I wonder if he is aware of how much his face and whole demeanor lightens when he is talking about my daughter.

He drops me off taking Little Bear home with him.

~WDYWFM~

Bella is sitting with me at the table cleaning our guns. "You sure you will okay with me going fishing for the three nights," I ask again.

I watch from the corner of my eye as she rolls her own.

"Its fine, Dad," she sighs making me look at her even more. "I'm just not happy you're taking my cabin partner with you."

I chuckle and grin at her. "I'll bring him back."

"Make sure you do," she says raising her brow at me.

She licks her lips, clearing her throat a few times before she talks again.

"I'm a little stuck on what to get him for Christmas."

"Thought you had something in mind?"

"I do, and that is done. I made a painting of him and his mom." She stops and looks at me. "Do you think he'll like that?" she asks looking away.

Before I can answer she is talking again.

"I hope I was able to get Elizabeth correct." Her eyes move back to me.

"Can I show you, and you tell me if it's okay?"

I nod at her, and she dashes off, coming back with a middle sized canvas.

"What do think?" she asks turning the painting around.

I gasp, even after all these years I can't get over just how good my daughter is at art. She has a real gift, that comes from somewhere higher up because I can't draw and neither could Renee. But she's holding a painting of Edward sitting at a piano playing with his mother sitting next to him smiling. She's never even met Elizabeth, and I am sure Edward has spoken about her like I have, but she has only seen a few photos of her, yet she has captured Elizabeth amazingly.

"I think he will like this, but maybe you should give it to him in private," I tell her knowing there is a chance he may become a little upset. "Not all tears are ones of hurt or sadness," I quickly add on.

"I know … that's why I feel worried about it and want to get him something else. I'm just at a loss as to what to get him."

"Books?"

She shakes her head at me. "No, if he's like me, then he would prefer to buy his own, same with music."

I nod and let out a hum.

"Why not book a fun day for you both to do something together?"

"Doesn't that seem a little selfish?" she asks biting her lip.

Her actions make me hum with intuition. She may be developing the same feelings for Edward as he clearly has for her.

"You could plan it for two, and let him choose who he takes, but I have a feeling he will take you."

"What about it looking like a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?" I ask making her go pale.

"No … No," she says twice. "I … he could go back to prison if he loses his job. I can't be the reason for that dad. He's a good person and has already lost too much."

I let out a long sigh covering her hand. "If anyone says anything I will deal with it. You have my word and promise; I will not let him go back to prison."

Bella wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, kid."

She sits back down and goes back to cleaning her gun.

"You have to hear him play, Dad, he is amazing," she gushes.

I let out a long breath, seeing the same dreamy look on her face as Edward gets when he talks about her. The sad thing is that both of them have no clue that the other feels the same. The fact that Bella still has a few months left in school may be for the best.

~WDYWFM~

I have just set up the couch when Bella walks in holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"Morning," I say as I take a cup from her.

"Merry Christmas," she says back. "Breakfast is being kept warm, so do you want to open gifts first?"

I nod at her. "You know I have been dying to know what you got me."

She rolls her eyes but sits down. I hand her a bag of gifts as she hands me mine.

"Thank you," she smiles and I shake my head.

I watch her open the first gift that is more paper than a gift before starting on my own.

I feel touched that she has gotten me more fishing clothes, and some much needed new gear. To top it off, she also gave me two tickets to the opening Mariner's game in Seattle.

"Thank you, baby," I say seeing that she seems happy with the bookstore gift card, money, art supplies, and art supply store gift card that I got her.

"Are you coming with me?" I ask waving the tickets.

She blushes as she bites her lip.

"I got two tickets for Edward too; if he decides to take me, then it will not look as bad if you are there. If he takes someone else then I can spend time with my favorite person…" she trails off. "I also bought him a set of passes for laser tag in Seattle. I wasn't sure you would be up for that."

I glare playfully at her. "Well we'll just have to add two on and I'll be sure to show you just how good a shooter I am," I boast.

Bella chuckles as she smiles at me.

"Breakfast time?" I ask knowing that I will need to drop her off at the Cullen's soon so I can take over at the Station.

~WDYWFM~

We arrive at the Cullen's a little after eight in the morning. "I'll help you in with the presents," I say hoping not to give anything away.

Usually we have dinner with Carlisle and Esme and always open the gifts after dinner, but as Edward got her the pup, he will be giving it to her now, and then she'll have all day to play with her.

We walk in placing the gifts under the tree.

"Morning," Edward says with a big smile on his face. "Can you come with me?" he says looking at Bella holding out his hand.

She takes his hand, and I follow them into the living room. He helps her sit and then picks up a big box placing it in front of her.

"This is from me to you," he says looking at her.

"We usually open gifts after dinner," Bella says only looking at Edward

"I know and I have things under the tree for you too, but this one has to be opened now … please."

I shake my head over the sad puppy look he just gave her.

She shakes her head but opens the box.

"Oh," Bella says but stops and I hear a small sob

"She … he … it's so pretty."

"She, her name is Little Bear," Edward tells her as she picks up and hugs Little Bear to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispers and half hugs Edward with the puppy between them. They both seem to talk between themselves as they pet Little Bear.

"Dad did you see what Edward gave me?" she gushes making me snort as it's been a few minutes and she just remembered that I am here.

"I see, I was with him when he picked her out. She's got a bed, training crate, food, and pads all sitting in your room upstairs from Edward, and you have the same at home in the garage from me."

"Thank you," she says getting up hugging me. "Be safe and I'll see you at dinner time."

"Always am, and you'll see me at dinner," I say with a wave of my hand.

I get in my car, radio on that I am now on duty. I am only at the end of the drive when I get a call for a house fire. I radio that I will respond as I am only a short way from the place.

I get to house seeing that I am the first to arrive. I grab my first aid kit and walk toward the small family.

"Is everyone out of the house?" I ask quickly running my eyes over the family assessing each of them to see who needs my help first. No one answers me, so I repeat the question. "Is there anyone else still in the house?"

"No," the woman sobs. "I don't know what happened. It's Christmas." The woman stops and slowly sinks to the ground. "We're going to lose everything."

I assist each of them, getting their personal information as I go. I am happy to see that they all seem fine, but still need to be checked over at the hospital for smoke inhalation

As both the fire department and ambulances arrive, I pass on the information before moving to my duty of keeping the roads clear, and traffic moving.

~WDYWFM~

The house fire wiped out everything the family had. When I get to the station, I start calling everyone I know to see what they can find to give to the family, more so the three young children whose Christmas has been wiped out.

~ _Hi, Esme, how is my girl-well girls now? How is Edward? ~ There was a house fire today, a family of five, two boys, and one girl, all under eight. The family lost everything. I have been able to get them accommodations until something more permanent can be established, but their house is a total loss. Just wondering if you have anything that you are able to give them from your storage, and maybe even spare some Christmas dinner for them?~_

It takes only a few minutes before I get a reply to my message. The first is a photo of Edward, Bella, and Little Bear playing in the snow. I stop and smile, not just over how happy Bella is, but Edward too.

 _~Poor family. Yes I have a load of food, along with a table, chairs, sofa, television, and a DVD combo. I also have a load of family DVD's they can have. I have a double bed and bedding. Bella said she'll give the children her old story books from when she was that age, and she has a few cuddle toys. Edward said he'd help get things into the house for them and help haul stuff. Do think Mary will let us borrow the school van?~_

I let out a little breath knowing that's far more than what they had this morning.

~ _That's great. Mike and Jessica already have a van, and they can come pick up the items around two, if Edward can help them load it. I have a few people at the other side helping him unload and set up the house for when they get home from the hospital.~_

I leave the station a little after five. We have five inmates in the cells that are being transferred later to the main county holding facility. Wherein it has been busy today, I should be able to spend two hours with Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and Little Bear.

"Evening," Esme warmly greets me as I walk in the house.

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs in her room."

"Have they helped with dinner?" I know that Bella always helps; I'm just hoping the puppy hasn't taken up all her attention.

"Of course, they both have been great. They set the table before they headed upstairs. Why don't you go and let them know you are here and I'll start to dish everything up?"

I nod at her before moving up to the attic. I stop when I hear the piano. Bella had told me more than once how great Edward is, but I find myself a little blown away by just how good he in fact is. I stand outside her door, just enjoying the sweet melody that he is playing. As it goes on I recognize it as one of Elizabeth's compositions, but the speed has changed; it's softer and sweeter.

I take a breath knocking softly on the door before I walk through. Edward stops playing right away, but I clap my hands.

"That was beautiful," I swallow as I look at him. "If I am correct, your mom got an A-plus for that piece when she composed it. I heard the changes that you made, and it sounds perfect."

He chuckles and nods at me. "I just felt liking playing it today."

"You'll have to play one of your own for me sometime."

Edward clears his throat but nods.

"After he's played for me first," my daughter says with a smug smile.

"Dinner's being served, shall we?" I ask.

"Come on, Little Bear," she says as she picks her up.

"You do know she can walk?" I tell her.

"I know but the stairs are scary," she replies.

I raise my eyebrows at her and look to Edward who gives nothing away. I know for a fact he has taught her how to get up and down the stairs.

Edward walks next to Bella and his hand goes on to the base of her back, almost as if he is guiding her down the stairs.

I watch as they place Little Bear in her playpen near the table.

I find myself swallow as they just seem to get each other. Edward whispers something making Bella's smile broaden, which in turn makes Edward show his lopsided smile.

"They look cute together," Esme whispers.

I only hum in answer.

"It makes my heart ache a little watching them," she continues.

I tilt my head towards her, but keep my eyes on Edward and Bella.

"They've both been through so much, it may be too much," she worries.

"They have, but they are both strong and they're healing, together," I say.

"They've fallen in love, as they heal each other," Esme says.

"I can see that," I respond.

"Do you think they can?"

"Sometimes," I answer.

"They have to wait," she sounds sad.

I move my eyes to Esme and wait for her to carry on.

"To be anything other than friends."

"Yeah, it would be best if she's not in school," I say.

"We'll need to talk to them," she says.

I sigh having already thought about this, not sure that either of them can see they are leading into an intimate relationship.

"We'll need to tread carefully with both of them," she says.

I again nod walking to the dining room to help set up.

I don't think Bella or Edward will handle it well if one of them were to get in trouble because of what they feel for each other. If we don't watch the way we relay our concerns, they will both pull back in order to save the other. Sadly that move rarely has any benefits.

Dinner goes by quickly and we all move into the living room. Carlisle and Esme hand out their gifts, which is quickly followed by Edward who to my surprise has gotten me something.

"There was no need," I tell him as I hand him what I got him.

"It's not much Chief. I wasn't sure what to get any of you, so Bella helped me."

I look at my daughter who sits down after handing out her own gifts.

I open my gifts from Carlisle and Esme first seeing the gift certificate to get more work done on my boat. Edward got me a jacket that looks like a pretty decent one. It looks like he gave them a Gift certificate for dinner at Altura which is a five-star restaurant, and tickets to the Seattle Repertory Theatre.

"Thank you," I say as Bella bounces in her seat.

"I have another gift for you, Edward, but can you come with me, I want to give it to you in private."

Edward frowns but nods at Bella.

I keep my eyes them as they walk out.

"Everything okay?" Esme asks with some worry in her voice.

"She's giving him a painting she made of him and Elizabeth," I tell her softly making her nod as her eyes move to her own gift.

Esme turns the painting around, and I let out a light gasp. Bella gave her a painting of Esme and Elizabeth sitting beside each other smiling.

"She has talent," Esme says letting a tear trail down her cheek.

"I know," I say proudly as my eyes go back to the stairs.

After almost ten minutes, Edward and Bella come back down the stairs. My eyes go to her and then to Edward who looks only a little upset.

"Everything okay?" I ask Bella quietly.

"It is, he likes it," Bella whispers.

"Bella told me she made a painting for you too," Edward says to Esme.

She nods and holds it up and Edward's face drops a little.

"God that is amazing, sweetheart," he says looking from the painting to Bella.

I look at Esme and wonder when he started calling Bella sweetheart.

"Thanks," Bella blushes.

"You will need to come up and see the one she did for me, Esme, it's the best gift I've ever received."

"I'll remember that for next year, and give you one of my famous stickman drawings," I chuckle. "As much fun as this has been, I need to get back to work, you all have a good night," I say before kissing Bella on the cheek.

~WDYWFM~

I yawn as I walk into the kitchen; right away Little Bear is at my legs for me to pet her.

"Morning," Bella says setting my breakfast and coffee on the table.

"Morning," I say and yawn again.

"You're working too hard," she tells me.

I chuckle a little. "Only a few more days and my hours will go back to normal."

She hums as she sips her own coffee. "Do you think you'll make it to the Cullen's before midnight so we can ring in the New Year together?"

"Yes I will be there, don't worry. Moving on, what are your plans for today?"

"We're taking Little Bear to the cabin for a while, and then back to the Cullen's for our little party."

My eyes glance at the window where I see its cold outside. We don't have any snow yet, but that doesn't mean that it will not be upon us at any moment.

"Take the radio, and stay to the route you know. If you get a call about a snowstorm, leave right away, no packing up or wasting time."

I raise my brow. I know the cabin has been renovated, and that's where they have been eating, so I know they should be able to leave everything to get home safe.

"Wouldn't it be safer to just stay at the cabin, it has withstood the other snowstorms?"

"Just come home," I repeat knowing that I would trek to the cabin if there was a snowstorm and she was there.

I put my plate in the dishwasher as my front door, opens. "Hey, Edward," I say with a smile as Little Bear greets him.

I run through the rules with him and get him to sign his paperwork before heading to the station.

My day is spent dealing with drunk drivers, house break-ins, and people threatening to commit suicide. This is the part of Christmas and New Year's that I dislike. So many people who are on their own have such dark thoughts at this time of the year. Also the amount of drunk drivers we deal with almost doubles in a few short days compared to the rest of the year. I wish that the government would just change the law to say you can't drink and drive period. It would be helpful if TV shows and movies would stop showing the characters drinking a beer or two and then getting in a car as if it was not a problem. No one ever comments about it being against the law unless the plot is to make the character get a drunken driving charge.

It's been such a long day that I don't get to the Cullen's until ten to midnight.

"I was getting worried," Bella says as she hugs me as I arrive.

I smile kissing her head.

I want to tell her there is nothing to worry about, but the harsh truth is that police officers are killed all the time. One-hundred-and-forty-four officers have been killed in the line of duty so far this year. That is twenty-nine more than the year before. I know that I live and work in a small town, and the odds are in my favor, but I still worry that I may be killed and someone will have to give Bella that news.

My eyes flicker back to her as she moves back to Edward, and I have a hope in my heart that if that day ever happens, that he will be there to help her through it.

"Does everyone have a glass?" Esme asks.

We all look towards the TV joining in on the count down

"Ten … nine … eight … seven … six … five … four … three … two … one … Happy New Year," we all say together.

Bella quickly hugs me first and then Carlisle and Esme. Lastly she moves to Edward and my eyes fall on them as he pulls her in for a longer hug.

His eyes close as he places one hand along her jaw. Bella's own hand covers his as he places a soft chaste kiss on the corner of her lips.

My eyes move to Esme and Carlisle, who both seem to be looking at Edward and Bella. I know that they hold the same happiness and worry for the two of them because of for how deeply they appear to be falling for each other.

"It will work out, we'll make it work out," Carlisle tells me in a hushed whisper as he and Esme give me a New Year's hug.

I spend that next half an hour with them before heading back to work.

~WDYWFM~

The first week of the New Year has come in slowly, just like normal. At least for the next three nights it's just Bill, Harry, Edward, and me on the open water fishing.

"How are things with the pup?" Bill asks as we set off.

"Great," I answer glancing at Edward. "They've taught him to sit, stay, and wait."

"Isn't stay and wait the same thing?" Harry asks.

"No," Edward chuckles out making Harry look at him. "Stay, you go back to the dog, wait is when she has to wait until we call her."

"Oh," he says looking at me with a grin. "Basically the same thing," he carries on.

Edward just looks at him shaking his head.

"He's just pulling your leg, Edward, he's trained dogs for years," I say.

"Did you have to spoil my fun?" Harry mutters making me roll my eyes.

"You have a weird sense of humor of what's fun, and that would get boring faster than—

"Fine I'll move on. So, Edward, when are you going to ask one of our fine young women in town out on a date?"

My eyes again move to Edward who looks like a small mouse caught in a trap.

"That's a good question, even a few of our own tribal women have talked about asking you out," Bill adds.

Edward pulls at his hair. "No plans for that, I'm not ready for that," he says as he shakes his head.

"What's wrong with our tribal girls?" Bill inflects his voice to insinuate that he is offended.

"Nothing, just I've been in prison, and before that I never … was with … a woman. I just well, if I was to date, and I am not interested in that right now … then she would need to know what I was in prison for, and I would not tell anyone that unless they meant something to me and I trusted them fully."

"Seems fair but you would first need to open up to someone and it doesn't sound as if you are," Bill says sounding a little disappointed.

My eyes go back to Edward who looks worried and almost as if he was disappointed in himself.

"I wouldn't say that, Bill, he's just not one to let everyone in. Besides, he has made friends with Alice Whitlock, Bella, and the Cullen's to name a few. And they all know why he was in prison."

Harry snorts. "Well Alice and Esme are both married, and Bella's your daughter. I'm just saying that if wants a girl to trust him he may have to open up a little."

"The kid has only been here four months; let him settle into his life first. Besides as I teach Bella he doesn't need someone in his life as a lover to be happy, and its better that he is happy with himself. Now on the topic of dating, I was thinking of joining a dating site."

All their eyes seem to go to mine. "Why join a dating site, surely there are single women here? Unless you've made your way through them all?" Harry says.

"What, no!" I yell out making both Harry and Bill laugh.

"And I haven't had more than one girlfriend in my life and no one since Renee. We were together for over ten years before we separated. It has been over twenty years since I have asked anyone out on a date."

The guys snort knowing that I have been more than reluctant to date someone, not only because I had to make sure Bella was healing first; but I just haven't been ready.

I look at Edward who gets a glint in his eye that I haven't seen before.

"Tanya's free," he smirks.

I cross my arms glaring at him, but he carries on.

"I am sure she'd let you practice on her."

"No, way in hell," I state.

"She's not that bad," Bill says. "And she is good in bed," he carries on wiggling his brows. "Come to think of it, don't then I can give her a call."

"Jake will kill you if you go there again," Harry quickly reminds him.

"I'm the parent, I will remind you. Beside Tanya's not all that bad, once you get past the hard shell, she just likes sex and dating."

"You forgot the lying," Harry reminds him.

"Oh, okay she likes to stretch the truth out somewhat, but come on, she hasn't killed anyone."

"That we know of," Edward adds, "She may just be waiting for the perfect victim."

"She's nothing like Sue," I say shutting both Harry and Bill up.

"Sue?" Edward asks and looks at Harry and Bill who smile happily.

"Come sit here, boy, and we'll tell you about Harry's first wife Sue."

After the first scary story was told we each tried to one up the others with stories of our own until we got to the middle of the water and we went quiet so we could fish.

"Are you expecting a call?" I ask Edward who again is looking at his cell.

"No … yeah."

I raise my brow at him.

"No call really, just Bella … well she normally texts me when Little Bear goes down for the night just to tell me how she did."

"You won't get a signal out here," Harry states matter of factly.

"I get that," Edward mutters looking back at his cell.

"Use the radio, she's channel three."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, he is off to the cabin.

"I may be wrong but I don't think it's just the puppy he's checking on," Bill informs me as Harry nods in agreement.

"I know," I reply back to them, they both look my way but shake my head. "They can't … not until she's done with school."

"You're okay with him dating her?"

"If she wants to, then yes," I state looking at them.

"But he was in prison … if it were my daughter…"

"So it's okay for him to date as long as it isn't your daughter?" They both know by my tone I am not pleased. "He didn't do what he was accused of."

"If he had would that make a difference?" Harry asks.

"Simply put, if he had done what they claimed, then he wouldn't be in this town. The fact is that he didn't." I stop and sigh. "Prison can work for some, but I believe that there are people who should get a second chance. Some are too beyond that to get one, and nothing will rehabilitate them or their way of life. But he didn't, and on another note, he is helping her as much as she's helping him. She's been through so much, and I would rather see her smile, and be happy than tell her she can't be friends with him. Besides why should I stop something when I honestly believe he's perfect for her?'

We end the talk there and it's another ten minutes before a much more relaxed Edward returns.

"All good?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's fine. She was stressing over her painting for art, she's worried because it's fifty percent of her grade. She's also worried that she hasn't put in much time on her English essay," he says shaking his head.

I hide my snort that he seems to be talking about Bella rather the Little Bear 'reason he called'.

"I've seen both and, not that I am a teacher or anything like that, but they are great. I may not have passed anything when I was at school, but I think she deserves an A triple plus on both assignments."

"I've seen them too, and I don't think she should worry either, but I think that's just part of the school experience. I would love for to get triple A pluses on both of them, but I think they'll only get A pluses."

"Let's hope she gets that then," he states.

I nod in agreement.

The three nights go faster than what I thought they would. Maybe it's because we were all back at work. I drop Edward off telling him to go get washed up and go to work knowing that he'll drop Bella off too. I tell him we can do his paperwork later when I pick her up.

It's only two hours later when I get an incoming call. I am surprised and worried to see it's from Edward.

"Hello," I say but don't hear anything back, the line is quiet for a few seconds before I can hear Edward yelling for help.

* * *

 **A/N: Well a lot of interesting things came to light in this chapter. We shall run and hide now, because the cliff we left you on is a large one ... What do you think is going on?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Back to Edward's POV**

The Chief drops me off home and as soon as he drives off, I head into the house. I head to my bedroom, smiling as I see Bella and Little Bear cuddled together on the bed.

During one of our many calls over the weekend Bella commented that she thought Little Bear missed me. I told her just to stay in my room, for the time being hoping that would help. Little Bear stayed there for the first few days, so I hoped it would help to calm her. Bella was hesitant at first but I reassured her that I was happy for her to be in here. It only settled her, a little and Bella had to let her sleep in bed with her.

Little Bear wakes up moving to me wagging her tail.

"I missed you, too," I say as I hug her to me. I pet her as she starts to lick my face.

"Morning," Bella says sleepily.

As I look at her, I see her eyes are closing again.

"Morning!" I smile and lean forward to give her a kiss on the head.

"I take it the fishing weekend went well?"

"Yeah … yeah it did," I tell her truthfully having enjoyed spending time fishing these past few days.

"You smell like you caught a lot," Bella states.

"Are you saying I smell like fish?" I chuckle as she wiggles her nose.

"No you smell like you haven't bathed in a few days."

I lean down to her ear. "I haven't," I grin and rub my cheek against her face as if I'm putting my smell on her.

She laughs hitting my arm.

"Go and get a shower, and I'll feed and put Little Bear in her pen, and then get my shower."

"I'll get right on that shower, but I'll feed my baby girl first. It feels as if I haven't done it in ages. See you at breakfast," I say kissing her on the cheek as I walk off with Little Bear.

"I've been told that you have been a good girl, doing your potty outside," I say as I place her down with some food.

"I'll get showered and dressed, and then take you out, but that pad is here if you need to go before then," I say pointing to it.

I take some extra time in my shower. Bella was being polite when she said I smelled because I absolutely stink. The Chief said that the only downside of being on the boat is there's not much chance to get clean.

I get dressed taking Little Bear out the back door, and straight away she does her business making me smile at her.

"Who's a smart girl?"

She wiggles her way to me, sits down and wags her tail. I kneel down petting her and give her more praise for doing her job outside.

We walk back into the kitchen and see that Bella is making breakfast while Esme is sitting at the island talking to her.

"This is a nice change," I say as I get some fresh water for Little Bear.

"I like to do it from time to time," Bella says.

"Maybe next time I can make both of you something," I say as my eyes fall on Bella. "I could make a special breakfast for everyone when you pass your driving test."

She just looks at me. "Hush, let's not talk about it, besides I am not ready yet."

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "I think that you are but if you think you need more time, then that's fine." I wink at her at the end and look at Esme.

"What are your plans for today?" I ask.

"I am here until late morning and then I'll drop Little Bear off home. If everything goes well at the hospital, Carlisle and I are using those tickets that you got us. We were planning on staying the night in Seattle if you're okay with that?"

I pull my brow in as I look at her. "Why wouldn't I be okay with that?"

She shrugs a little. "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be worried about being left on your own."

Before I can reply Bella is speaking. "He can stay at my place, or Little Bear and I can stay here another night."

I turn and smile, it's odd because at no time was I worried about staying by myself, but hearing Bella say she'd stay; my heart and mind seem to be on board with that idea.

Bella places everyone's breakfast down and we chat as we eat. At the end it's decided that Bella and Little Bear will stay over here after she clears it with the Chief.

Bella picks up Little Bear as she starts to whimper, and just looks at me.

"Can't we take her to school with us? She can sit with you."

I shake my head moving to both of them. "Sweetheart, as much as I would love that, she's not allowed. I'm sorry." I look at Little Bear and pet her softly. "You'll be okay, we'll be back soon."

Little Bear starts to whimper more, it is as if she knows we are going and she'll, be on her own for the first time since we got her.

"I'll bring you back at lunch time," I tell Bella feeling more of an urge just to take Little Bear, and hide her in my office.

Bella kisses Little Bear and I take the pup and hand her to Esme.

"Enjoy your night," I tell her, and then give Little Bear a kiss of my own.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Bella asks.

I smile nodding at her. "She'll be fine, and she is almost five months, it's only for a few hours." I remind her knowing that Esme's not dropping her off until after eleven and the Chief has already said he'll drop in around one to let her out for ten minutes or so.

"I was thinking that maybe you should drive us to Port Angeles Friday at five," I tell her.

Bella's eyes stay on the road, but I know she's fixing to look at me.

"That's rush hour," she states sounding worried.

"I know it's better to dive in at the deep end and deal with being in traffic. It'll show you that you can drive and that you're worrying over nothing."

"Or, I could crash and kill us both," she says.

"You won't; besides, Little Bear will be with us."

Bella tightens her grip on the steering wheel, and I put my hand on her shoulder moving it up slowly to behind her neck and rubbing it gently.

"I'll be right here with you. Trust me when I say that you are so ready for this. I believe that you will get us there safely. When you do, you can buy us dinner, before we take Little Bear to Pet Smart."

Bella lets out a breath and quickly glances at me before looking back at the road. "Fine, but then you have to make us dinner on Saturday."

I bite my lip, Bella has showed me so much, and I know I could plate up breakfast, but dinner I am worried about.

I shake my head but smile. "That's a deal," I smile, knowing that I can't let this go, she has to have faith in her driving skills.

Bella pulls up to the school, parking the truck. As we walk in, I start to feel edgy. I look around but nothing looks odd or out of place until we reach the main door.

"Stay here," I say as I look down at the papers that are scattered along the floor.

"Why would someone break into the school?" Bella whispers.

I shake my head handing Bella the truck keys.

I pull out my cell, and click on the Chief's name. "If I say run, get in the truck and head to the station," I tell her handing her my cell. I walk slowly along the hall to the door to the main office.

I can hear the Chief talking, but my eyes are on Mary, who is lying on the floor with the phone lying next to her.

"Call an ambulance!" I yell to Bella as I run to where Mary is.

I turn her over, and check her over quickly seeing no sign of injuries. I listen to her breath, and heartbeat, and can't detect either.

"Oh my," Bella stops and just looks at me.

"Get the defibrillator out of Tia's office," I say pushing my keys into her hand. "Tell the dispatcher that we suspect that Mary has had a heart attack."

Bella just looks at me. "Bella go, we need it now!"

She nods and runs as I start CPR.

"Come on, Mary, you can't do this to me," I tell her, not losing my count. Once I get to thirty, I give her two breaths then go back to compressions and repeat the cycle.

"I've got it," Bella says kneeling down next to me. "Take it out of the box, and switch it on," I tell her moving to give Mary breaths. "Now, before you do anything else, unbutton Mary's top."

Bella just looks at me.

"We have to get those pads on her, undo her top," I say and Bella does what I ask.

"It shows you where to put them, just follow the instructions, top one first," I say again continuing to provide CPR.

Bella only has the top one on when I have moved back to compressions.

"Done," she says sounding as if she's about to fall apart.

My arms start to burn but I keep going.

"How long until the ambulance arrives?" I ask, as the defibrillator tells me stop compressions so that it can look for a heartbeat.

" _Please stand clear and press button … clear,"_ the defibrillator orders.

"What is the ETA of the EMT?" Bella gets out barely able to hold off her sobs on the phone.

" _Shocking now,"_ Mary's body jolts. _"Restart compressions."_ I return to doing CPR _._

She looks at me. "They said they are trying but …"

I sigh and nod knowing that the roads will be busy.

"I can help, if you need a break."

"I'm fine for now," I tell her.

We keep doing the same routine, thirty compressions, two breaths, and using the defibrillator on her for over ten minutes. My arms are starting to ache, but I know that I need to keep going, not that I don't think Bella is capable; I just don't want this on her.

Bella turns her head as we hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Go and get them," I tell her and she runs off as I again am told to shock Mary.

"She's falling apart, Mary, come on, she needs you to be okay," I tell her. "I need you to be okay," I admit faintly.

"No wait! I called them! In here!" I hear Bella yelling.

I don't move my eyes, but I know that they are coming.

"What do we have?" one of the EMTs say as the other starts changing from our defibrillator to theirs.

"Think she's had a heart attack, and I have been giving her CPR for about twenty-to twenty-five minutes," I tell them without stopping compressions.

" _Stand clear!"_ I hold up my hands and the EMT puts a shock through her.

"Faint Heartbeat detected," I sit back. "We should move her quickly," the other EMT says. "I don't like the rhythm of her heart," he carries on.

"I'll get the stretcher," he runs off and I hold Mary's hand hoping that she feels safer knowing someone is with her.

"We're all here for you." I whisper, praying that she will hear me.

"Edward!" The Chief calls, looking out of breath as his eyes move quickly off of me and land on Mary.

I stand moving out of the way to let the EMTs get her onto the stretcher.

I look around seeing that most of the teachers and students are standing looking on in shock.

"Everyone, get against the wall, give these guys room to get Mary … Mrs. Cope to the hospital," I say in the most authoritative voice I am able to muster.

They all move at once and Bella moves to me wrapping her arms around my waist. As they move Mary out, Bella and I follow.

"I am going lead them out of here," the Chief says. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything," he quickly adds running to his car.

I watch as both he and the ambulance speed out of the school parking lot with lights and sirens blaring.

When they are out of sight, I walk back into the school picking up what must be work that Mary was bringing in with her.

"What … what happened?"

I only glance at Rose as I shake my head at her.

"I don't know; she was like that when we found her," I mutter feeling at a loss.

The school morning creeps slowly by. I know that it is due to the fact that we haven't heard a word about Mary. I walk into the cafeteria and see that everything is different. Normally, the place is filled with noise, everyone chatting in their groups. Moving tables, chairs, and even the sound of the students eating their food can be heard. But today there is nothing.

I walk in and go over to where Bella's sitting taking the empty seat next to her. Under the table she clasps my hand and I turn giving her a weak smile, but she is looking at her cell sitting on the table.

I place mine next to hers, wishing that we knew something, anything. But as they say 'no news is good news.'

"Aren't you eating?" I ask in a hoarse sounding voice.

"Don't feel up to it," she mutters sadly.

"Bella," I whisper.

I'm cut off as my body jumps at the unexpected call vibrating Bella's cell on the table. As it starts to ring, I grab it.

"It's your dad," I tell her, but I see that she is worried about what he'll say so I answer it.

"Chief," I say closing my eyes mentally praying for good news.

There is a voice at the back of my mind telling me that he would never give Bella bad news like this over the phone.

"Where's Bella?"

My eyes fall on her and she shakes her head as her eyes fill up with unshed tears.

"She doesn't feel up to talking," I tell him as I pull Bella closer to me running my hand through her hair.

"Carlisle is with her …" he stops and chuckles a little. "He's been with her since she arrived." I hear him swallow. "She suffered a major heart attack. She is not out of the woods, but she is stable. He thinks it will take some time. She'll be in the hospital for a few weeks, but she should make a full recovery. He also said that you saved her life, by doing CPR."

I shake my head.

"You did, son; well done," he tells me as if he knows that I don't believe him.

"I did what anyone would have done."

"Maybe so, but still … she has a message for you."

I frown, and listen to her relayed message, and then her personal one of thanks and pride in me. The message makes me feel a little better because it sounded like her.

"Tell her that everyone is asking about her, and we," my eyes fall on Bella, "love her."

"I will; get back to work, and we'll talk later."

I hang up looking at Bella. "She's—" I stop feeling a little weirded out, my eyes move around the room seeing that everyone is looking our way.

I clear my throat standing up. "That was as you can guess, the Chief. He said that Mrs. Cope had a heart attack, and has a long recovery ahead of her, but she is stable, and in safe hands."

Everyone seems to jointly let out a breath.

"She appears to be stable enough to give us a message." I look around with a small smile. "She said to tell everyone to look after each other, and that she has faith in everyone to do what they are meant to." Some of the students start to cry as they hold on to their friends. "She also said that you are to follow what Rose says as if it were coming from her personally."

My eyes land on Emmett and I smirk …"Including you, Emmett … her words not mine."

Everyone lets out a breathy chuckle as Emmett moans a little.

"So, I say that we all make sure that this school is still standing, and that we keep on top of everything, so that she has an easy time when she is ready to come back to work."

They all nod, and I look back at Bella who is whispering 'thank god' over and over again.

I softly clasp her face looking her in the eyes. "She's strong, Sweetheart," I whisper not liking the pain that I see in them.

"I know, just to see her like that …"

I nod at her, but a small tear runs down her face.

I wipe it away with my thumb.

"I'm so sorry that I froze, that I didn't do …"

I keep stroking her face with my thumb.

"You called the ambulance; you got the defibrillator."

"You had called my dad, and I hung up on him to call 911."

She shakes her head but before I can repeat what I said she's talking again.

"She's going to be okay."

"Carlisle's with her, and you told me he's the best doctor in town."

"He is."

"There you go, and as soon as she is up to seeing visitors, I'll take you to visit."

I watch as everyone cleans up after themselves. It's clear that they are all worried, but the call seems to have calmed them down somewhat.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Ready to go home to our girl?"

Bella nods, but doesn't say anything.

"I'll drive," I carry on knowing that she is in no state to drive.

We get to Bella's home, and Little Bear is all over her, licking her face.

"Come on, she'll want to take her walk," I say offering Bella my arm.

She takes it and holds Little Bear's lead with her other hand.

"It's getting colder," I comment. It's a bitter prickly cold today.

"I wish it would snow, not that slushy kind, but the nice fluffy stuff," Bella sighs.

"I used to have a love hate relationship with snow," I tell her.

Bella frowns at me so I carry on talking.

"If Mom and I were staying in, I liked it. I liked it even more if it got me a day off from school. But more often than not, Mom would need to go to the hospital, or doctor, and I would have to carry her to the car, sliding all over the place, and then drive in it. That wasn't fun."

"But it makes everything seem quieter, calmer. My dad always builds a snowman with me, but now that makes me feel sad."

"Why does that make you sad?" I ask.

Bella looks at me. "It used to be the three of us—mom, dad, and me. My dad kept trying to give me normality. It's strange that there's times where I miss her but seeing her the way she was that night ... Just like building snowmen, I remember the fun we had, laughing and simply being a family."

I nod in understanding. The more I play the piano the more I feel as if my mother is there enjoying our time together. "Since my own mother passed away, I try to make sure I remember the better memories, too, and try to avoid the ones that cause me to hurt. It doesn't always work, but I understand."

Bella lets out a soft snort. "At this point, I can imagine Jasper saying," she holds up a finger tilting her head the same way he does. "It's okay to feel sad."

I smile broadly over the fact she has nailed his accent.

"That's a normal, healthy feeling. You should embrace it; it's a part of the grieving process." She rolls her eyes. "Or whatever mumble jumble, he comes up with."

"Who?"

Both Bella and I jump and turn around.

"Comes up with 'mumble jumble'," Jasper carries on with a smile and using air quotes, knowing he made us jump.

Before we can speak, Little Bear is growling and barking at him.

"Quiet," he says and right away Little Bear stops.

"Sit down," he carries on and kneels.

"Sorry I scared you, but I am a friend." Jasper holds out his hand and Little Bear sniffs him and then moves closer letting him pet her.

"She's very pretty; feel free to bring her with you, whenever we meet at my office."

"We will," Bella answers with a fake smile.

"But I don't say anything that is 'mumble jumble'." He winks at her making her groan. "But I must say you're getting better at imitating me. Your advice was reasonable, you should think about becoming a therapist."

"Thanks," Bella says sounding confused as to how long he was behind us.

"I heard about Mary, so I wanted to stop by and let you know to call me if you need to chat."

We both nod at him.

"I better get home to my wife, bye."

Before either of us can speak he is walking away.

"I think you were right he is a Silent Assassin, he's sneaky just like you'd expect one to be," Bella narrows her eyes a little but I just chuckle shaking my head.

"Come on, we'd better head back so that you can pack your bag for tonight."

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk into my home, taking Little Bear and Bella to the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?" I ask looking around, starting to feel off.

I have lived here for over four months but I have never cooked.

"Pasta and chicken?" Bella say as she looks in the fridge.

"That sounds good," I smile getting the small package of chicken out.

"We'll need a bigger one," Bella says and I just look at her.

"May as well cook for Esme, Carlisle, and my dad, who will likely drop in for dinner."

"Carlisle and Esme are in Seattle," I mutter.

"I doubt that they went. Carlisle would have stayed, and Esme, I expect has gone with Keith."

"Keith?" I question.

"The guy Mary's been seeing for about five years."

I nod at her as I get more of the chicken out and search for the homemade pasta.

"Shapes or straight?"

"Flat and straight," Bella answers.

I start thawing the pasta as Bella cuts up the vegetables and chicken.

"Do you want to cook the pasta, chicken and vegetables while I make the Alfredo sauce?"

"I love your sauce," I grin, knowing that I still haven't been able to master making my own sauces.

We get to work on cooking dinner, and just finish when we hear the sound of the others.

Carlisle, Esme, the Chief, and a man I don't know walk in.

"How is she?" Bella blurts out right away.

"She's doing okay," the Chief says as he hugs his daughter.

"Thank you." The man I don't know says holding out his hand.

"What for?" I ask puzzled, taking his hand.

"You saved her life," he sobs pulling me in and hugging me.

"Edward, this is Keith, he's dating Mary," Esme says.

He still hasn't let me go so I clear my throat patting his back. When it feels weird, I look around silently pleading for one of them to help me. I am just not good at this kind of comfort.

"Come on, Keith, take a seat and get something to eat, before you head back to the hospital."

We are all quiet as we help to serve up dinner. As we sit down, Bella and I look at the three of them, both of us needing more than a 'she's okay'.

"She is in the Intensive Care Unit, for now. They're not going to move her until she has heart surgery, but right now she's not strong enough," Keith tells us.

"Heart surgery?" Bella echoes and I take hold of her hand showing her that I am here.

Carlisle kneels down beside her but she shakes her head when he opens his mouth.

"Don't tell me about it, not right now. Will I be able to sit with her sometime soon?"

"It's family only," he says. "But your name is down as her adopted grandchild."

"Thank you."

Carlisle winks at her and places a kiss on her head as he stands.

"Anytime," he tells her as he moves back to his seat.

"I have your name down as well, Edward, along with Rose's, but other than us, no one else will be able to get in, at least not right now."

"That's a good thing since she needs to rest to get better," I say offhanded feeling strange over the fact that my name is down as being able to see her.

"Are you still spending the night here?" The Chief asks after he has helped clean up the table.

"Yes, if that's all right," Bella responds.

"Always is," Chief tells her and hugs her close to him.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella and I have been out walking Little Bear behind the house for almost an hour.

"Have you had any more ideas on pranking your dad?" I ask, needing to get some normality back.

"I've had a few, like getting one of those puzzle boxes; you know that can't be opened in the normal way."

I nod as she carries on.

"I was thinking of leaving it out on the table with his keys in it so the next day he will have trouble opening it."

I smile as I nod at her. "That sounds good, I was thinking about filling up his car with balloons or tennis balls."

"We could do both," Bella giggles. "But I think it would be better if we inform the station that he's going to be late. Or if there is an emergency, they have a spare car for him."

I am always taken aback about how thoughtful Bella is. Even with wanting to prank her dad she still makes sure that it is not going to cause hardship for anyone else.

"We could think of a few things and make it an all-day thing. You know, get a call in to have him come and remove all the elves, or something else equally stupid, from the school and get a few of the others to dress up, like whatever we call him about?"

"Emmett would be happy with that; he's dying to get involved. When are you thinking of doing it?"

"Early May? Give him false hope that I am not taking part, and that way I can get him good, right before I graduate."

"That gives us around four months to plan everything and get it arranged."

Bella nods at me. She clears her throat looking at me with a tilt to her head.

"Have you heard from Aro?"

"My old cell mate Aro?" I question in wonder why she is bringing him up.

"Yeah, weren't you going to send him money at Christmas?"

"I was … did. But I just sent a small note telling him where I was … nothing major in it. I don't expect to hear back from him."

"I thought you were friends?"

"We were, sort of. He's older than me by a few years. As you know, he helped me, taught me the ropes, and kept me safe. But I know he liked me and was not just after a pen pal. It's hard enough trying to write half a page for Jasper, and he only wants that monthly."

"Do you think he'll be paroled?"

"Doubtful," I gulp. "I think he'll be there for years to come." I don't look her way hoping that she won't ask what Aro did to land him in prison.

I am grateful for Aro's help, but he was a scary guy on the outside, and where he may have never hurt children, and tried not to hurt women, he did hurt a lot of people. He did a lot of damage to many people. Whether you agree or disagree in what he did, he still broke the law. Inside prison he was even scarier, and he received an additional two life sentences for killing other less than desirable inmates.

"Would you visit him, after you've finished your probation?"

I shake my head at her. "I never want to go back to that place again not even as a visitor."

"If you change your mind, I would come with you."

I look down at Bella. I know she wants to show me support, but there's no way on God's green earth that I would take her within ten miles of that place.

Bella clears her throat a few times as she nibbles on her lip. "I was thinking that after I graduate I would like to visit my mom's grave."

The whole time she was speaking, she didn't look my way.

"Will the Chief go with you?"

"Yeah, if I ask him."

I let out a soft breath. "My mom is only a few hours from where your mom is. Maybe I could come, too, and we can see them both?"

I have often thought about seeing where my mom was laid to rest but I am worried that it will look as if no one loved her. It's not like I could look after her gravesite from prison.

"I would like that," she stops walking and touches my face making me look her way.

"Why the long face?"

"It's … I …" I stop letting out a long breath. "My mom's grave. I loved her so much, yet I have never been there. I will need to ask the Chief where she was buried. I feel guilty that I failed to look after her when she was alive, and now, I haven't been looking after her resting place. I'm just worried that … it will look as if she was unloved."

"My dad pays someone to keep both our mothers' graves clean and well kept. They place flowers down once a month."

"What … he …" I shake my head at her. I heard what she said, and it's not what I mean. "Why didn't he tell me, I can pay for it?"

"It's not about the money, Edward. He's simply making sure that their graves are taken care of. He even set one up for himself, next to my mom for when he dies. In fact, he has arranged everything for his own … funeral … when the time—" Bella cuts herself off, and I know she doesn't want to think about losing her dad. After a few moments she starts again. "I think he understands that we are far away, so he wants to take care of things. It's not like we could go after school someday on our way home. I wish we were closer, but I—"

"I'll need to thank him." I tell her.

Little Bear barks and I look down to see that she has done her business, so I kneel to pick up her mess. I tie the bag and we start to walk again.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella and I have been lying in my bed facing each other as we talk while Little Bear is sound asleep at our feet.

"Has Sally approached you about being one of our bachelors for the town auction?"

I let out a groan because she approached me on Christmas Eve after I was finished meeting with the Chief. "She did and refused to take 'no' for an answer."

Bella giggles making me smile at her.

"You laugh now, but Tanya will buy me, and you'll never see me again because she'll have me locked up in her house."

"It could be worse, Lauren could buy you," she giggles.

I let out a long groan. She has stopped hitting on me, but it's clear she still has an interest in me.

"They might buy me together," I say as I close my eyes, wishing there was a way out of this.

"If I could – I would bid on you."

My eyes spring open looking at her. "That's a great idea and I can pay you back."

Bella looks at me with some worry. "I'm not sure if I'll be allowed to bid."

"If Lauren or any of the girls from school start to bid on me, then you can. Please say that you won't let them buy me?"

"Fine, but maybe we should ask Alice, Rose, or someone else to be a backup. But somehow I think Emmett will stop Rose from helping because he will find it funny."

I nod in agreement with her. That is one thing that is clear with Emmett. He may look like a giant, but he is quite childlike. I know for a fact he loves making friends with everyone and playing pranks as well as having lots of fun.

"Is your dad doing it?"

"He is; normally it's Tia that gets him," Bella chuckles a little shaking her head. "He has no idea that she likes him."

"Tia, the nurse Tia … isn't she in her twenties?"

"She's over thirty, and my dad is a good-looking guy."

"So you wouldn't mind him dating?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "I think I'd feel better knowing that he had someone, or are you talking about her age?"

"Yes, no … it's just that some people don't like their parents dating younger people."

"I'd rather that my dad was happy, and she's well over the legal age. I think that's why he doesn't have a clue; he thinks she's just being nice."

"Or he could know and just isn't ready," I say.

"Maybe, and I know he's had a lot on his plate with me over these last few years."

"No, you are not something on his plate. You are his daughter and it goes with being a child. Just the same as if he was hurt and needed extra care, you would do it, without thinking of him as being something to add to your daily, weekly or even monthly plate."

Bella's eyes widen as if she's never thought of it that way. She smiles and gives me a nod. "When you put it like that, I know you are right. It's just …"

"No, there are no _it's_ just, _buts_ , or _howevers_. You're his daughter and he loves you. What happened that night was not your fault, and nothing that has happened since as far as you're concerned has caused him hardship."

Bella moves a little closer to me.

"I mean it, Bella," I say softly as I push the hair that has fallen in her face out of the way.

My eyes drift to her lips for a few seconds before I edge forward kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," I say in a hoarse sounding voice.

These last weeks I have found that I have wanted to kiss her more, and there has been times just like now that I want to kiss her lips. I have always found her to be pretty but looking at her makes my heart leap at how beautiful she is. I know that as each day passes the urge to have her with me, to hear her voice, see her smile, increases.

The smile on her face is like finding my home in her warmth, and it makes me want her more than ever. The logical part of me knows that this is fast becoming very close to becoming intimate between us, but I can't seem to stop myself or even pull back. In the back of my mind, I know I am kidding myself, when I repeatedly tell myself that it's okay. I know I will not have sex or even give in and kiss her the way I want to until she gives me her consent. A part of me thinks as long as we don't cross that line, then we are not truly being intimate, but common sense tells me otherwise. Everything about the relationship I share with Bella is intimate and thinking otherwise shows how much I am kidding myself.

"Goodnight, Edward," Bella whispers against my chest as she places her hand in mine.

I swallow back the instant desire I feel for her. "Goodnight, Bella," I whisper back against the top of her head with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter and the answers to your cliffhanger questions. How do you feel about how things are going?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 19**

 **EPOV**

"Where are we going?" Bella asks when I drive us out of town.

"To see Mary," I answer.

Bella's entire face lights up as she gasps. "We are? Is she up to seeing us?" Bella asks worryingly but with so much hope in her eyes.

It has only been two days, despite feeling like much more. Rose has taken over running the school. To my surprise, it wasn't as clear sailing as I thought would be. When I met Rose she seemed to ooze confidence in her own abilities. But these last two days of running the school has caused her to second guess herself in nearly all of her decisions.

Bella pointed out that Rose was close to Mary, and it could be a mixture of being worried for her friend and colleague added to the fact that she has large shoes to fill. Bella added that Rose likes being the deputy head, but she never wanted to run a school because she still enjoys teaching.

It was during this talk that I could see that Bella missed Mary, and I doubt that she was going to be able to wait until the weekend to visit. She needed to see Mary for herself. I called Carlisle who gave his approval for me to take her to sit with Mary for a bit.

"It's all set up, that we can sit for half an hour—" I stop as I clear my throat. "Sorry it's not longer."

"No, a half an hour is good; she needs her rest."

Bella moves closer to me, kissing the top of my arm. "Thank you," she whispers against it.

I clear my throat trying to calm the increasing feelings that I have for her. The feeling of her breath on my skin is intense. I am at a loss as to how to stay calm, yet let her know how I feel. "You're welcome," I manage to get out in a calm voice.

It's times like this that I wish I had a father, or at least a male figure in my life, to guide me. I know that most people gain some understanding through expressing it. But I just wish that I had someone to talk to. Someone who could give me an idea on what I can do to control my feelings.

At first, I was afraid of what I was feeling, and if Bella would return it. It's one thing to be best friends with someone, versus having a full blown relationship. It confuses me even more because there are times when Bella looks into my eyes and I see love, a deeper love than just friendship. When I see it, it gives me such hope, a feeling of belonging, and I know that she must see it in my eyes, too. I know that I should talk to her about what I feel and what I suspect she feels, too. She knows my level of experience with the opposite sex is the same as hers. That talk will come, in time I know. But to have someone else, who can tell me facts on how slow, or fast I can take something would be helpful. Things like how to control my lower half when Bella hugs me, and the impulses raging through me when she does something simple like kiss my arm. Those impulses cause my desire to blend our bodies together as one.

I am limited at the men I can talk to. The man I feel closest to is strangely the Chief, but that would be a very odd and not advisable talk to have. I mean, how could I talk to him about having an intimate relationship with his daughter?

The only other person is Jasper, but when I think of him, I flip from him to Alice, and would rather talk to her than him, even about sex, and the lack of experience I have.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asks gaining my attention.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Anything that I can help with?" she asks innocently, having no idea that my mind was thinking of the things I'd like to do with her.

I turn my eyes to look at her. "I am sure you could," I smile. "But right now I am okay," I say with a wink pulling into the hospital's parking area.

"Just remember that I am here for you," she says.

"I know that you are, sweetheart," I answer.

When the truck is parked and we are out, I offer Bella my arm, which she takes.

We arrive at the Intensive Care Unit before Bella speaks again.

"I need a moment," she says closing her eyes as she bends over a little.

I softly place my hand on her arm, making her look at me.

"I'm just trying to calm myself before I go in there. I need to get my mind adjusted to the fact she may not look like her old self, and will have tubes and wires and medical machines all around her."

Bella stands up right again.

"I know she's not weak..."

"It's that you don't want to have that look of shock on your face," I answer for her.

Bella lets out a sigh and nods.

"When I was hurt," she says looking me in the eyes. "I remember the look of horror on my dad's face when I woke up. I felt pain all over, but his look made me know just how bad it was."

I kiss the top of her head closing my eyes knowing she's worried in case she upsets Mary if she has the 'Oh-God-you're-really-sick' look.

"It'll be okay," I tell her again.

Bella nods at me.

"Come on," she says taking a deep breath and holding my hand before she walks through the door into Mary's room.

"Hi," Bella calls with a smile.

I tighten my grip on Bella's hand. Mary has a grey tinge over her skin, that's mixed in with how tired she is, making her look about twenty years older. She is hooked up to a heart monitor, and has an oxygen mask on, and with tubes hooked into the back of her hand and her chest.

"This is a bit of an extreme way to get some time off," Bella says before moving closer to Mary.

She leans over the side rail and kisses Mary's cheek.

"It wasn't for time off; Keith made me breakfast in bed. I think the shock hit me after I got to school," Mary says.

Mary's eyes move to me, and she smiles. "My hero," she says with a smile and I shake my head. "Don't think this means that you'll get any special treatment, you have to save my life a few more times for that."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I tell her as I pull a seat up next to Bella's.

"How is everything?" Mary asks.

"No school talk," I tell her with a frown, but she rolls her eyes.

"Just tell me if everything is okay."

"It's ... been surprisingly quiet."

She nods at me and looks at Bella. "Are you okay, they said you were with Edward when he found me?"

Bella swallows and nods. "We thought someone had broken into the school. Edward was amazing ..." is all she gets out before she takes a hold of Mary's hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Mary smiles back at her. "I'll try not to."

My eyes are still on Mary and I see the guilt and worry that she's trying to hide from Bella.

"Have you heard that Bella has a puppy?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, how is she doing?"

"Great," Bella says bringing out her cell. "This is Little Bear," she carries on showing the picture to Mary.

"Oh, she's so cute, I want to hold her."

"Watch yourself, Mary," I smirk, "she was trying to get me to bring Little Bear to school and hide her in my office."

Mary looks at Bella with her lips in a hard line. "You can't do that ..."she says with a roll of her eyes. "His office is no fun, hide her in mine."

This time it's me that closes my eyes shaking my head.

"I'll make sure she's safe at home, don't worry," I say.

Mary's eyes go between us. "I could say," she brings her hand up use air quotes. "That 'she's a service dog,' you know."

"You need papers for that," I remind her.

"Hush, now. If that doesn't go down well, then we'll just have to have a doggy disco in the school as a science project."

"A dog disco ... What's a doggy disco?"

"A disco for dogs," Mary says in a duh tone.

"There are quite a lot of songs and music out there for dogs," Bella giggles.

"Okay," I say still thinking it sounds like a strange thing to give a dog. "As long as you clean up after them, then it's fine by me."

Mary just looks at me for a few seconds before turning back to Bella.

I sit there with my hand playing with the ends of Bella's hair as she and Mary chat away.

It doesn't take too long before Mary looks ready to sleep.

"We're going to head out for now," I say as I stand.

"You take it easy," Bella tells her as she leans in kissing Mary's head.

Mary clasps my hand. "Bella, I need a word with Edward for a minute," she says keeping her eyes on me.

"Okay, I will see you again soon," Bella says, before going out the door.

"Thank you," Mary says.

I shake my head, but after taking a breath she carries on talking.

"I know," I pull my eyebrow in looking at her "That you have feelings for Bella."

I gulp and use my free hand to pull at my hair.

"Just be careful," she again closes her eyes. "It also makes what I am about to ask you easier. If anything happens to me, during the surgery, look after her. Make sure she has a great life and make it happy for both of you."

"You're going to be fine," I tell her not going near the 'I love Bella' talk.

"Promise me," she states.

I look down at her, seeing that she just needs to hear the words.

"Mary, I'll make sure she has a great life filled with love and happiness. However, I'll be doing that with you right there with us, so stop worrying about things you don't need to, and just get better. Besides, if you don't, Alice will have the whole school repainted bright pink or what other happy color she comes up with."

Mary just looks at me in horror. "Dear, God, she will," she mutters with a sigh.

"We can't have that now, can we?"

"God, no," she snorts.

"Well then, get some rest. I'll bring Bella back on Friday."

"Thank you," she smiles.

I wink as she lets go of my hand. "Anytime, Mary."

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella and I went back up on Friday to see Mary who looked a little better, and she told us that she was booked for surgery on the following Monday. Bella was able to hold herself together until we got back to my truck where she broke down in tears.

She was so upset that she ended up staying the night at Esme and Carlisle's. Only this time we slept in her room so that I could play for her. We spent the day with Esme playing games and relaxing. They even helped me get ready for the bachelor auction on Saturday night.

"Here's a hundred dollars," I say to Bella who raises her brow at me.

"To pay for me," I remind her.

"I think it will cost more than this, my dad gets five hundred dollars every year."

"He does?" I say a little shocked that he pulls in that amount of money.

"Of course he does, he's a good-looking guy," Bella says shaking her head at me.

I go back into my wallet and hand her another four hundred dollars.

"I doubt that I will get the same as him," I say with a wink.

As I am called to the stage, I give her a kiss on the side of her head.

"Did you just give Bella money?" the Chief asks when I reach him.

"Yeah, she's going to buy me," I grin at him but he snorts in return.

"Don't think you or her have the money to cover the bids you'll get," he says.

I roll my eyes. "I gave her five hundred dollars, but as I said to her, I doubt she'll need that much."

He hums and clears his throat. "If you didn't want to do this then why did you agree?"

"Sally wouldn't take no for an answer," I grumble back making him laugh.

"You could've just given her the five hundred dollars and she would've been happy," he laughs.

My head snaps around making him chuckle even more. "How do you think the rest of the single guys get out of doing this?"

I mutter, "Damn," making him chuckle even more.

"Well, it's too late now. Hope you live through this," he jokes.

"Bella's bidding on me, so I'll be fine."

He again snorts.

"Son, there's no way you'll only go for five hundred dollars."

I just look at him as he points out to the bar area and see a lot of women sitting there smiling up at us.

"We've never been this fully booked, and I have a feeling these women are here for you."

Before I can say another word, Sally calls his name.

I am flabbergasted as the women all start to raise their hands to bid on him.

"Make him shake his stuff for us," a woman yells and the rest cheer loudly.

I chuckle nervously when the Chief gives them a little dance.

There is no way I am dancing; I don't care what anyone yells out.

"Sold for five-fifty," Sally yells and the Chief takes a bow before jumping off of the stage and I look out to see that is Tia who had the winning bid.

The next few men go very quickly all getting between four and seven hundred dollars.

"Last up is Edward!" Sally announces motioning me forward.

"As you are new to this, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell," I reply making Sally look at me with a glare.

"I have been told that you are twenty-four, with a keen interest in music. You have amazing abilities in playing instruments and have a husky singing voice." She pauses and looks at me with a menacing grin on her face. "Could we talk you into playing us a song?"

I shake my head but get cut off when the women start to cat call but even with there being many voices I can still make out Bella's.

I turn to look at her, even sending her a glare but she's still egging me on.

"Fine ... as long as I don't need to say anything else," I say.

I move to the piano closing my eyes, and immediately Bella's smiling, happy, face comes to my mind. I play random notes at first not only to warm up, but to check the tune of the piano. I move softly onto playing The Goo Goo Dolls 'Iris'.

As the opening lines of the song start, my eyes lock with Bella's.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _And sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

Slowly I move my eyes from her, knowing that if I am not careful, the whole town will know what I feel for this girl.

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

I play a few more notes before ending the song.

"Oh my God! Can someone else do this auction I want to bid on him myself," Sally gushes making me drop my smile. "Tia, Kathy you both have your men, want to come up here?"

"No way, we're biding on him, too," they yell back making my eyes widen.

"Fine, let the bidding commence," Sally states.

"Fifty!" is yelled.

"Sixty!" Bella says, but right after her someone yells "seventy."

The number keeps going up, and I close my eyes hoping that it will stop soon and end with Bella.

"Five-fifty!"

I open my eyes but see that Bella's shaking her head at me.

"Five-sixty!" Bella says with worry in her voice.

"Six hundred," Tanya yells.

Bella mouths out a sorry to me, and I give her a small smile back knowing she tried her best.

"Six-Eighty."

Tanya huff's, and comes back with, "Six-eighty-five."

"Nine hundred," the other woman yells.

"Nine-fifty," Tanya growls, but the other woman keeps bidding going up by another fifty.

"Three-thousand!"

"Eh, Mrs. Cullen you're married." Sally says as I look at Esme.

"And? There are no rules saying that I can't bid," Esme retorts.

"Okay fine, but you just doubled the price on the floor."

"I know, and now I need to know if anyone wants to outbid me?"

I look around the room with hope that this is the end.

"Going once, going twice, sold to Mrs. Cullen for three-thousand dollars!" Sally says.

Letting out a breath, I whisper, "Thank, God."

I walk off the stage where I am greeted by the Chief.

"Why the hell did you sing? They're not going to leave you alone now," he chuckles.

"I'm sorry," Bella says sadly.

"It's okay, Esme got me." I smile knowing I can cope with Esme.

"Stay here with Sally," the Chief says to Bella. "We'll be back in two hours," he carries on.

"Let's go, Edward."

The Chief walks me to the private part of the club. I walk to the table where Esme is sitting.

"Hey," I say as I sit across from her. "Thank you for saving me, I'll pay you back."

"I bid for you because I wanted to win you."

I just give her a look. "I think you've been watching too much Games of Thrones," I chuckle, but she pats my hand.

"We don't get much time alone. I thought this would be a nice time for us to talk as well as saving you from the vultures."

I give her a nod.

We can chit chat until we have both ordered our food and have been served.

"I think he wanted me to be like you."

I frown at her.

"My father ... I think he wanted me to have your talents. You play with such ease. It is like there is not any thought process needed; it flows from your fingers as you sit at a piano. It's as if you and the piano become one."

"I'm sorry if I remind you of him," I tell her in a quiet tone.

She shakes her head at me. "No, not in that way. I was just shocked at how well you play; in fact you are amazing." She chuckles a little. "Now I understand why Bella wants you to play for her."

"Music was and is the only thing I am good at."

"You're good at a lot of things, Edward, don't sell yourself short."

I give her a little shrug and start eating.

"I know that I have asked you before. But, I think you should take the piano." I just look at her.

"It belongs to you, too, and should have been partly your mother's. I haven't played in over a decade. It's not something I want to pursue in life. But you ... Edward, you play the piano as if you are one with it. It's almost as if you were making love to it."

I feel myself blush, but Esme carries on.

"It should be played. Both Bella and you get so much enjoyment out of it."

Esme's head tilts and she narrows her eyes at me. "You are, aren't you?"

"What?" I ask.

"In love with Bella," she answers simply.

I freeze and just look at her.

"It's okay, and I'm very happy for you both. I can see it even in the way you react to her name."

I start to pull at my hair, feeling anxious that people can tell so easily.

"Do you think she knows?" I ask quietly.

"I'm not overly sure on that one; she's not had this experience before, and so she may not recognize what you're feeling for her. However, I think you'll find she feels the same way about you."

I can't help but grin when she says that. The idea that Bella loves me, too ... just makes me feel a warm, almost overwhelming rush of delight, that I can truly be happy.

"What do feel for her when you hear her name?" Esme asks me.

"Home," I say with a small smile. "I feel like I am home, safe, wanted, and needed." I stop and think trying to get my words right. "My whole life I have been looking for something... to make me feel emotions other than sadness, worry, and fear. Now, all I have to do is hear her name, and her face pops into my mind, making me feel that I can be, and do anything with her by my side. Not for her, but for us. When I am thinking about any plans I have—now, next year, or even four years from now—they all revolve around her. All my thoughts, and plans, lead me right to her. When I start to feel down, just hearing her talk makes me feel happy. And when I am alone, I can't wait to see her again."

I clear my throat.

"I try hard to make sure that I return what she gives me. I never thought that someone else's needs and wants would become so significant to me that they are as important as my own, but she means more than anything to me. I've never had anyone like Bella in my life. I have read thousands of stories about being in love," I snort a little. "There were times when I was younger that I wanted love at first sight, but now," I shake my head, "I am enjoying knowing her and slowly falling in love with her. It feels that we both have so much more if we see and love one another. She knows my sins, my bad parts, and is still falling in love with me. When you love someone at first sight you love them despite of their flaws. By slowly falling for me, she loves me with and accepts my faults as part of who I am, and they are not seen as a negative. Well, at least I hope she doesn't," I chuckle a little.

I give her a smile and eat a little of my dinner.

"How did you and Carlisle come about?" I ask.

"He says he fell in love with me from just one look," she rolls her eyes a little. "But I was married, and he was my doctor. Phil, my first husband, had a mean streak, even more so when he drank. So, I visited the hospital often; most of the time Carlisle was the one who helped me and cleaned me up. I had only been married for a year when Phil beat me so badly that I lost my baby and the ability to have any future children."

I cover her hand with my own.

"Carlisle refused point blank to let me go home with Phil. Somehow, he knew, that if I went home, there was a good chance that I wouldn't make it out alive the next time. He took me home and hid me. With Charlie's help, I was able to get away from Phil, and pressed charges." She stops and looks to be holding back tears. "He only got _one fucking year_ in the county jail for what he did to me." She shakes her head. "When he got out he remarried, and killed his second wife. He is currently in prison for life, but—" she stops and shakes her head, leaving the words unsaid.

"I'm sorry," I tell her.

"It was a long time ago. I met him when I was sixteen, married him when I was eighteen, and free by the time I turned twenty."

"Still ... I am sorry."

"I found my one. It took me longer, but I know what you mean when you say that the road to loving someone is important."

She sips her drink keeping her eyes on me. "What was your dad like?"

"He was a good man; went to work, helped look after me, and the house. I think that's why it was so hard when he left. We were a family, a family that all helped each other. He just said he was going out and would be back. She ... my mom, stayed up almost two days waiting for him, but her eyes told me that she knew he had left us. Even with thinking that, she still called the police and tried to get in touch with his work only to be told he was no longer working there. He had it all planned out, yet couldn't just tell us. She was so mad that he didn't tell us. She kept saying that she would've backed off, and let him take me out, spend time with me. That she understood she wasn't what, or who he married."

I bite my lip.

"There's nothing that would make me turn my back on Bella. Even if I were to put her in my mom's place, knowing that I would be with her like that and that we couldn't have everything I ... we dreamed of. I wouldn't leave. I would just change our dreams, help her fight, and hold her on the days she didn't have the fight in her to keep going on her own."

I shake my head not wanting to think of Bella like how sick my mom was. "How could he claim to love her, yet leave her like that?" I asked the question that has plagued me for a long time.

"I don't know honey; I wish I would've been there. I would've kicked his ass for hurting my baby sister."

I chuckle and smile at her. "She would have loved you," I tell her.

"I think I would have loved her, too. I'm pretty sure our fights would have been epic."

"Do you ever stop reading a story during a crucial part, and it starts to play out in your head as to what you think is going to happen?" I ask.

"Sometimes," she says with a giggle as her face flushes.

"My mom did that all the time."

She grins at me.

"Sometimes she it did with movies, too. She would just pause them and ask me what I thought was going to happen. She would tell me how she hoped it would be."

Esme nods at me. "Yeah, I do that, too, more so if it's a character I have invested my time in. I am going mad with how long I need to wait on Game of Thrones season eight. All I know is they had better not kill off Arya."

I tilt my head a little. "She may be dead already."

Esme just glares at me

"It is not the Waif, Arya killed her," Esme states.

"How do you think it will end?" I ask.

"I think that Jaqen H'ghar will be Rhaegar Targaryen, and that he's hiding with the faceless men to protect not just Jon but Arya, too. I think he met her in season one when he was pretending to be Syrio. Similar to Ned, she reminded him of Lyanna and he didn't want her to die so he trained her in order for her to protect herself. I think in the end that Arya and Gendry will get married, but Sansa will be crowned queen, like a Game of Thrones Queen Victoria."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "What about the rest of them, Jon, Daenery, Brandon?"

"Either Jon or Brandon will become the new Knight King. I think when the Knight King dies, whoever kills him will take his place, and rule over the white walkers. If it's Jon that becomes the Knight King, then I think Daenery will be by his side; however, if it's Brandon instead, and this is who I think it will be, and then both Jon and Daenery will die. I think the Iron throne will be destroyed; and that it may bring an end to the King and Queen of the seven kingdoms, and instead, each of the kingdoms will have their own rulers who look after their own affairs." She looks at me puzzled. "I often wonder if the seven kingdoms represent our own seven continents or even the seven deadly sins," she shakes her head. "You can tell I'll never be a writer."

"Don't sell yourself short," I tell her.

She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Did Elizabeth play the piano, too?"

"She taught me," I say.

I pull at my hair as I look at her.

"I'm ... we're planning, Bella and me, to visit both our moms' graves during the summer. If you like, you can come with us. I can show you some of my mom's favorite places."

Esme looks a bit shocked, but she nods as she sniffs. "I would like that," she says as she covers my hand and rubs it.

The next hour seems to fly by with us talking and laughing. She has the same sense of humor as my mom, so it's easy to joke with her.

I walk her back out to the main hall taking her over to where Carlisle is sitting with Bella.

"Want to dance with me?" I ask Bella after Esme sits down.

Bella nods and stands next to me.

"Thank you ... for a good night," I stop and let out a long breath, "Aunt Esme."

Her whole face lights up, clearly happy that I called her that.

"No problem; I enjoyed it, too," she says with a squeal in her voice.

I walk with Bella to the dance floor.

"That was kind of you," she says close to my chest making me smile.

"I had a great time with her tonight; it only hurts because of how much she reminds me of my mom. However, in other ways it makes me feel as if still have a part of her here with me."

I pull Bella a little closer.

"I have asked her to join us when we go to visit our moms' graves, if that's okay with you?"

"It is."

Bella and I carry on talking softly as we dance, and I find myself getting drawn into the moment wishing that I could make it last forever.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Drop," I say in a commanding voice, but Little Bear tries harder to tug at her toy.

"Drop," I command again, and she licks it as she lets go.

Right away I throw it, and Little Bear runs quickly after it, bringing it back to me. We go back to playing tug of war again. This time I let go, giving her a sense that she has won.

"Drop," I command, and she looks at me dropping it as she wags her tail.

I throw it again, and she runs quickly after it. This time she takes it over to Bella, who puts down her drawing pad and starts to play tug of war with her.

"She's so strong already," Bella chuckles as Little Bear easily wins the game.

"Give it a few weeks and she will be winning from me, too," I let out a laugh. "I think we need to try her recall," I say only side looking at Bella, who hums.

"In a few seconds throw that toy as she runs. I will call for her to stop. Once she's able to do that, I will try to get her to stop and come back."

Bella throws the toy and Little Bear runs after it.

"Stop," I yell, and Little Bear doesn't respond.

The second time we do it she hesitates a little, and on the third try, she looks our way but goes right back to getting the toy.

"Time to go in, Little Bear," Bella says with a sigh.

I know it's not over. Little Bear is not fully getting her next command, but I'm sure she will get it soon.

Little Bear follows us into the house, and goes straight to the living room. Bella places some water down for her.

"Granny Esme will drop in at lunch time and she'll take you for a walk," Bella says as she pets her.

"See you when we get back," I say softly to her.

Bella drives us to school, parking my truck.

"Do you need some help getting set up?" she asks as I unlock the main door.

"If you like," I say smiling back at her knowing she needs to take her mind off of Mary's surgery today.

Bella and I work quietly and when it gets to the time for Bella to go to her homeroom, I walk her there.

"See you at lunch," I say at the door.

She nods, but before she can speak her cell buzzes.

She looks at the text and gulps.

"They just took her to surgery; she will be under within the next half hour." Bella says in one breath.

I hear a mix of gasps and gulps and look in to the classroom to see that the students have heard, and all of them are looking worried.

"She'll be fine; she's as tough as old boots," I say trying hard to hide my own worry.

"We'll be told how she is as soon as they are done, right?" Lauren asks.

"When we find out, we'll pass it on," I reply knowing that they are all worried about Mary. "But keep in mind that we've been told the surgery could take between four to six hours."

I clear my throat and look to Banner, the teacher in the class. I give him a nod which he returns.

"All of you need to be on your best behavior today, make sure to pass that on to everyone else."

"Yes, Edward," they say jointly making me tilt my head at them all raising an eyebrow, but they all look at me sweetly. I roll my eyes as I leave the classroom, closing the door.

I walk around the school seeing that none of the teachers are enforcing any school work, and most classes are talking, reading, or watching movies. Even lunch passes with only a few people eating. It's clear that Mary is loved by everyone here.

I get back to my office and put on the kettle. As I wait for it to boil, I pick up my cell and see that it's just past two, which means Mary should be coming out of surgery soon.

I place it down and make my coffee. Just as I start to sip it, my radio buzzes.

"Yes," I say as my heart starts to take off, with a deep dread building inside.

"We need you to come to the gym," Jessica says softly.

"Has something happened?" I get out not liking how she sounded.

"Rose needs to talk to everyone; she doesn't want to repeat it twice."

I close my eyes as I cover my mouth.

"Okay, on my way," I say.

I let out a breath and take a deep one, and move quickly up the stairs.

I reach the gym and start to help put the chairs out.

"What's going on?" Bella asks and I give her a sad look.

"Not sure."

I watch as her eyes fill up with tears. "I ..." she covers her heart.

I place my hand on her arm. "Whatever has happened, I am there for you," I tell her.

She nods and Jessica joins us. "I'll look after her," she says taking Bella's hand.

I mouth a thank you and quickly move to put out the last of the chairs.

Rose walks in and moves to the front.

"Thank you for coming. Superintendent Caius Murray has come to talk to you."

A man I don't know steps forward with a fake smile on his face.

"Afternoon, everyone," he says as a cell phone starts to ring.

"Can that be turned off?" he snaps.

"It's my dad, I have to get it," Bella answers quickly as she answers it.

"Miss," he hisses, but Bella holds up her hand as she talks to her dad.

"Hang up now!" Caius yells. But Bella's whole face lights up.

"Tell her we love her," she says as she starts to sob, she hangs up and looks straight at me.

"It went well, she's out of surgery and they said it went better than expected."

I grin happily as everyone starts to cheer and clap.

"Now!" Caius yells trying to get everyone's attention but is failing as everyone is just too happy. I tilt my head in wonder as to why we are here. I look up at Rose who looks happy but also upset.

"Whereas, I am happy that Mrs. Cope is doing well. I need your attention now!" Caius yells the last word, making everyone pipe down.

"Thank you. With Mrs. Cope being so ill and her return questionable, if she's able to in fact return hanging in the balance ..."

I cross my arms, not liking the way he is putting this.

"I have replaced her with a new principal, who will take the job permanently if Mrs. Cope is unable to return."

I hear a lot of gasps and mumbling from the students clearly not liking this either.

"Mrs. McCarty has done a great job this last week, but she is not qualified to be the Principal full-time."

"No wonder Rose is upset and pissed off; what a prick," I say internally.

"So, everyone, I want you to give a warm welcome to Mr. Ben Cheney."

As he says that name, I feel the blood drain from my face. "It can't be!" my mind screams as he walks into the room and stands beside the man named Caius.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot, but I want to be very clear about one rule. Cell phone usage during school is prohibited. From this point forward, all cellphones will be switched off while you are in school."

I shake my head feeling the anger building up inside of me. I was just letting my guard down and finding a place I thought I could call home. Now he's going to take it all away from me.

* * *

 **A/N: So that just happened ... what are your thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me?**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Edward POV**

I walk out into the hall feeling like I am going to pass out. My eyes close as my walking slows down, but I can't stop here. The tablets that Jasper gave me are in my office. I haven't needed them for over a month, but I feel like I need them now.

"Edward," Bella says as she touches me softly, her whole face looks as confused as I feel.

"Sit here, I'll get your medication," she says helping me to the ground.

As she moves away, I catch her hand pulling her back to me.

"Just sit and talk to me," I beg knowing that if he sees me or even thinks that I take prescribed drugs he will use it against me.

"Does he know that you are here?"

I shake my head, but shrug my shoulders, silently telling her I don't know.

"It's going to be okay. We'll make this work. I will not let him have the chance to hurt you again," Bella says sounding as if she's saying a prayer. "I've texted my dad to let him know."

"You shouldn't have; he needs to be there for Mary."

"He needs to know that ... that man is in his town."

"What's going on?" Ben Cheney says sounding harsh.

I slowly stand up, and look over Bella's shoulder to see that he's not looking at me, but at Bella.

"I think we need to have a chat Miss ..."

"What?" I stutter making Cheney's eyes move to me.

His face drops as he stares at me, and it is clear he did not know that I was here.

"I didn't know you were out of prison," he mutters as his eyes get wide, "why are you here, in my hallway in my school?"

"I am the custodian," I answer.

His eyes move up and down me. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

"This is my uniform," I reply trying hard to keep my temper, and panic at bay.

"You work here, after what you did to my wife? They let you work in a school? Did you inform them that you were in prison for attempted murder?"

"I was not charged with that, and I didn't do it as you very well know."

Cheney holds up his hand. "This is not the time or the place to get into that debate. I have to talk to the superintendent of schools. I need to clear it that you are in fact allowed to work here."

His eyes move from mine landing on Bella.

"Miss, I would like a word with you about the disrespecting behavior you just displayed, come to my office at the end of the day."

"Why don't you join me now, Edward?"

I roll my hand into fist taking in a large breath and holding it in as I walk after him feeling Bella's eyes still on me.

"Close the door and take a seat," he says as he sits on Mary's chair.

I look at the door, but leave it open sitting down.

He raises his brow at me, giving me his usual look to say that believes he is better than me.

"Hello."

I only jump a little at hearing Alice's voice.

"Sorry, Miss ..."

"Mrs. Whitlock," Alice answers as she closes the door, taking a seat next to me.

"I am busy, at the moment," Cheney says with a smile.

"I know. I am here to inform you that Edward is working with us as he finishes his parole. Didn't Caius tell you; I am sure he would have," Alice goes on.

Cheney swallows showing me that he may have known something.

"I was informed that there was a man who was working his debt back to society. I didn't know that it was the same man who nearly beat my wife to death."

"I didn't," I repeat, making him look at me.

"Rehabilitation only works when you can see you did something wrong," Cheney sneers.

Before I can snap back at him, Alice covers my hand with her own.

"He has been a godsend. He fixed all of our musical instruments. He is helping me with our annual play. The students all respect him. He saved a student from being viciously attacked, and he also saved Mary Cope's life. I think he's done great in the almost five months he has been here."

Cheney goes to speak but Alice holds up her hand.

"Mary took a look into his school records ..."

Something flashes in Cheney's eyes and it's almost if his demeanor changes.

"Nothing in any of his reports showed any sign that he was violent. Things like disrespectful, opinionated, and lazy were among the information but nothing about hurting anyone."

"He smashed my car window," Cheney states smugly.

I shake my head; he knew that was an accident.

"To which he admitted and paid for. Breaking someone's window—even if he did it on purpose—does not add up to beating someone like how your wife was beaten."

Cheney again nods at her. "So, am I to just let this go ... let him work here?" He stops and looks as if he is upset. "My wife was sick of the city; she wanted a change, a new life, a small town life. We thought it would be safe here."

"Then accept that he is here, and he is a part of not only this school, but this town."

Cheney shakes his head. "Not sure how my wife will deal with this; she's been through so much." Cheney is cut off with the phone ringing. He picks it up and looks at me and then to the door. "Show him in."

My eyes flicker to the door seeing The Chief standing there.

"Hello," Chief says as Cheney holds out his hand, he shakes it as he starts to talk again. "Alice, could you find Bella and calm her down for me? Tell her that I am here, and if Mr. Cheney still wants to speak to her, then I will call her."

Without saying a word Alice gets up and walks out of the office and the Chief takes her seat beside me.

"Before I get to Edward, I would like to apologize for calling my daughter during the school day. I had arranged it with Rose, earlier today. We weren't expecting you; otherwise I would have cleared it higher up in the school ranks."

Cheney just looks at him.

"His daughter is the girl that answered the call during assembly," I add, knowing he is not sure what the Chief is talking about.

"Oh," Cheney states.

"She was here when Edward found Mary. She was a little upset and like everyone else wanted to know if she was okay. I promised her that I would call."

"That's fair enough, she also left the assembly saying she felt sick, but I found her alone in the hallway with him."

"Yes, she said she found Edward, looking a little pale; she was worried about him," the Chief adds on, making Cheney raise his eyebrow at him.

"She called you?" Even with him trying to keep his tone light, it is clear that he's not pleased that she almost immediately disobeyed one of his orders of not using a cell phone in school.

"She was upset and informing me that she would be late after school as you wanted to see her."

Cheney nods at him and his eyes move to me.

"Tell her she's fine; I'll let it go this time. But you have to agree that the students shouldn't be using their cellphones during school hours."

"I do," the Chief says and clears his throat. "Now, on to Edward. I am his parole officer. He is being monitored and has met all of the requirements of his release. He has done nothing out of line since coming to this town and has managed to become an outstanding citizen. There is no need to worry about him being in the school or town."

Cheney nods. "So I have been told, but I am worried for my wife."

"I thought she didn't remember him, or even who attacked her? From what I read of the case, she only slightly remembered his voice. Has that changed?"

Cheney shakes his head.

"Then I guess you should reassure her that I am keeping a close eye on Edward, and there is no need for her to worry." The Chief is not even trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Have we met?" Cheney asks looking at the Chief with narrow eyes.

"Don't think so," the Chief says to him, making me look his way, because I can tell that he is lying.

Cheney just hums and lets out a breath. "Why do I get the feeling that you believe his story as to how things went down in my home?"

The Chief doesn't make any sound and just sits there so Cheney carries on.

"I found him over my wife. We had a fight, and I went for a drive. When I got back two hours later she ... he was over her."

Cheney just looks at me and shakes his head. "Fine, I'll leave this be, but ..." he stands up, "You stay clear of my wife. If you have a problem, then take it out on me, not her."

I just look at him feeling stunned by his conduct. He actually has tears in his eyes and generally looks like he is worried that I will hurt his wife.

"I never touched her. I just wanted to spray paint your walls, nothing else. I found her, and I called an ambulance for her. Why would I do that if I had beaten her?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I have no idea what goes on in your mind. But I will be watching you carefully. If you step out of line or break any rules then I will have your ass. Get back into your proper uniform."

His eyes move to the Chief. "I hope you know what you are doing, because he has gone from the nice good boy to a monster before, and he will do it again. He needs help ... help he hasn't gotten, not if he still thinks he didn't do it."

"I have my eyes firmly on him. Make no mistake, if he were to _snap_ , I will have his ass back in prison within the hour. As for the uniform he has on, it was cleared by Caius, and Alice has thrown the jumpsuits out."

I stand up as Cheney takes some deep breaths.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he gets out just as I walk out the door.

I walk with the Chief out the main door to where Bella is standing.

"You'll need to watch yourself when you are here, do everything exactly by the book," he says with a raised brow. "No more spending time down in the boiler room," he says softly to Bella.

"That's not fair; he can't just walk in here and—" Bella stops and shakes her head.

Her eyes land on me and I can tell that she is upset and pissed off.

"Just don't give him any reason to make you look bad, I have your back," the Chief mutters as he rubs Bella's arms.

"We'll let you get back to work, Edward," he says louder and drags Bella away with him.

When I turn around I see Cheney standing there, watching them go.

"What's her full name?" he asks and I frown. "The Chief's daughter, what is her name?" he huffs.

"Isabella Swan," I answer and he hums.

"Think I need to look over her records."

"Why, she's a good student?"

His eyes go to mine. "No, she was disrespectful, talked back, and I am wondering just how much her daddy gets away with."

He doesn't say anything else as he walks back into the school.

I turn my head watching as the Chief drives off. I close my eyes knowing at this moment that it's not just our time in my office that we will have to give up.

"Could you get back to work; some of us would like to go home," Cheney demands with a sneer in his voice.

"You're welcome to go home anytime; I have my own set of keys and will lock up when I am done."

He just looks at me and walks away.

I move up the stairs heading to the gym to put the chairs away.

"Edward," Alice says and I turn to her.

"Thank you, for earlier," I whisper and she nods at me.

"Jasper said if you need him, to call him, anytime."

I give her a nod closing my eyes. "I may need him later."

She looks at me as if she's puzzled and I shake my head.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow."

"Don't do anything drastic, we'll get you through this. We won't make him or his wife unwelcome, but this is your home. It will be crystal clear that we will pick you over him."

"Again, thank you."

She gives me a small smile and walks out of the gym.

I get through the end of my shift without running into Cheney again. Before I head out, I make sure the school is completely locked up and record it on my cell to keep as proof.

I arrive at Bella's home and close my eyes trying to work up the courage to do what I know I have to do. I know most of the things that are going in my head are how to do this, what to say so that I don't hurt her. Taking a deep breath I get out of my truck and knock softly on her door.

"I've been worried," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

I move us inside her home, holding her close to me. I know that it'll be months before I can do it again. I place a soft kiss on her head, and she pulls back. I see the sadness in her face as her eyes look in to mine.

I move my hands along her chin line, clasping her face between my hands as I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"You mean the world to me," I get out before I need to take a breath. "You have made me feel as if I can have a life, be a part of a family, a town."

Bella places her hands over mine rubbing them.

"And as much as I want to keep you right here with me, I know that I can't ... he'll ... he will be watching ... watching everything that I do."

"We're not doing anything wrong," Bella says with hope in her voice.

"We might not be, but I'm ... I'm in love with you." I feel a tear run down my face hating that I have to give up the best part of my life.

Bella goes to speak, but I cut her off by placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips. When I feel her kiss me in return I pull back.

"I will gladly go back to prison, spend the rest of my life there. What I can't, and will not take is him using you to make things bad for me. He'll—" I stop unable to get the words out, but I know he will use her if he has to. "You've upset him, by answering your cell. I fear if he sees us talking, being friends, that will make him think you're like me, and he will put you on his 'fuck you' list. I can't take that chance. I will not let you go through anything like what he put me through. Knowing that I love you and this—us not being; spending time together—will only last until you have thrown your hat in the air at graduation. If I am still here, then I will be asking you out, on a date and to be my girl."

I press my forehead on hers. "That's if you'll still want anything to do with me at that point."

"I will," she sobs.

I feel my heart waver as it shouts fuck it, just battle this together.

"I understand, Edward, and I swear I'll help by staying away, because there is no way in hell he's going to get you sent back to prison. I will not be his—the reason—for that."

I feel her wrap her arms around me as she presses her head on to my chest.

"I love you, too, Edward," she whispers as she places a soft kiss to my chest, moves out of my arms and walks quickly out of the room.

Little Bear just whimpers at my feet.

"Look after her for me," I whisper to her.

I turn and walk out of the house. After getting into my truck, I take a few deep breaths before driving away. Heading to the station, I need to make sure the Chief is up to date on what is going on. The Chief needs to go to her; I know she'll want him close right now. The whole drive there I feel as if my heart is slowly being ripped out of my chest. As the seconds pass, it feels harder and harder to just breathe.

"Edward," Mike says looking at me sounding worried. "Come inside," he carries on sounding unsure.

I walk with him, feeling shaky. I'm still trying to take a proper breath, before I pass out. My inner voice is yelling at me, to get a hold of myself, not for me but for Bella. Reminding me harshly that this is no longer just about me, this is about Bella.

"Edward," the Chief says sounding confused.

He looks right at me and sighs.

"Come in to my office," he says as he takes his cell out of his pocket.

"She's upset," I say right away. "Can you please go look in on her, or should I call Jasper?" I ask as I take out my own cell.

"What happened?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"He's going to be watching me. I will not be able to breathe without him knowing when I do. I can't risk him thinking that I am dating her. Not because it will land me back in prison, but because he will make her life hell just for associating with me."

"You can be friends with her," the Chief states.

I shake my head at him. "I know you know that I am in love with her," I tell him.

The Chief swallows as he looks at me.

"I don't think I could hide what I feel, and I don't want her to think I should."

I start to pull at my hair.

"I can't ... not with him watching me. I've broken the rules with her, you know I have. Rightfully, I should be fired."

The Chief shakes his head at me. "You have not acted on those feelings."

"I want to," I tell him. "She means too much to me, and she's upset him already when she answered her cell, and then she left. That's already two strikes; I will not be her third one. This is not about me; it's about her—for her—always. She's been through so much, and he will make sure that her name is ruined with every academic college. He thrives on trying to ruin people, and I cannot have her associating with me because he will use it to hurt her in any way he can." I again shake my head "Please just ..." I pause, "Don't hate me for this. I swear that I am trying to protect her. I didn't mean to hurt her, I hate that I have."

"Edward, just take a deep breath," he says. "I understand, and I sort of agree."

I just look at him.

"I was planning on talking to you both, but Mary—"I stop and clear my throat. "I was going to tell that you two were heading for what could be classified as an emotionally intimate relationship with each other. Until Bella is done with school, maybe it would be best if you limited your alone time together."

I frown at him because that did sound as if he was against the idea of us being together.

The Chief let's out a laugh looking at me. "You have made her happy, happier than I have seen in ages. If you are who she wants, then I will be supportive of her choice."

I give him a nod.

"Why is he here, Chief, why now?"

"I don't know, son, but I am watching him."

"Where did you meet him?" I ask and he just looks at me. "He asked you today if you had met before, and you said no, but you were lying. I could tell because I know you."

The Chief just raises his brow at me and then chuckles a little. "I wasn't actually lying; I haven't met him, not in the meeting type way."

I just look at him not understanding.

"I was at the hospital with Bella. She was getting a bath so I went to get something to eat. I ran in to his wife Angela, we talked for a bit—" he stops and clears his throat. "She was shaking and had a nasty bruise on her face. She didn't have money for the food she had picked up. I paid for it, and she was crying saying she was stupid for forgetting her purse. I told her not worry about it. When she went to thank me, she turned white, and she was shaking. I watched her walk into Cheney's arms. I picked up my own food and walked over giving both of them a smile looking into his eyes as I walked out. I called the local police as soon as I was clear of them. They couldn't do anything as I didn't get her name, or his. She hadn't even checked into the ER."

He stops for a minute and shakes his head. "I looked at every case file for days after that, thinking that he may have killed her."

I swallow as I look at him. "What did you see?" I ask but he just shakes his head and I know he's not going to tell me.

I give him a nod as I stand. "Will you let me know how Bella is?"

"I will; are you going to talk to Jasper?"

I shrug a little. "Not sure, maybe. He may give me advice on how to handle tomorrow when everyone will know why I was in prison."

I open the door but he clears his throat.

"Don't ever be alone with Angela Cheney; don't let him trap you or give him a reason to do anything to you legally or illegally."

I nod at him. "I hope that apart from school, I will not see Cheney at all. I'd better get going," I say as I swallow.

The Chief just nods at me. "Remember, I am here for you; no matter what."

I walk out and drive over to Jasper's office hoping that he'll be free even if it's just for a few minutes.

"Tanya," I say as I approach her desk. "Could I speak with Jasper," I ask as she looks at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"I can't believe I asked someone like you out to dinner!"

"Jasper," I repeat.

"You should be nowhere near that school," she huffs. "If you hurt my bab—"

"Tanya!" Jasper yells cutting her off. "Do your work and stop harassing my clients!"

"Do you know what he did?" she yells back.

"He is my client and what he did or did not do has nothing to do with you! If you value your employment, you will remember that!"

Jasper's eyes shift to me. "Come in, Edward, Bella called me already," he says as he starts to walk to his office.

"Was ... is she okay?" I ask wondering if she called after I dropped by.

"She's upset, and angry, but mostly worried about you. She doesn't want you to be alone," he stops and snorts. "She wants me to make sure that I remember to invite you over on the weekends and for dinner during the week."

I start to turn him down, but he just keeps talking.

"Alice is already on it. She thought that you may do this."

I pull at my hair; feel as if they don't understand why.

"He made my life hell, and I know I wasn't the first person nor was I the last. I don't want him to zero in on Bella."

"I understand, Edward. If he is the man you think he is, then yes, I would agree that he gets satisfaction from controlling people and situations. People like Cheney thrive on having power and superiority over someone they believe to be beneath them."

My eyes glance at the door and then back to him. "He's going to tell everyone why I was in jail."

"I believe that he will," Jasper states.

I start to pull at my hair. "They're all going to hate me."

Jasper shakes his head. "You've been here for a few months now; we have gotten to know you."

"You can know someone your whole life and not expect nor believe they are capable of what they said I did—what I believe—he did."

I frown looking at him. "When the Chief came to the school, he ... he really looked like he was worried that I hurt his wife. It took me aback a little." I shake my head. "He was the same at the court hearing. The way he talked, almost had me believing I did it, that I blanked out and did something bad." I stop talking taking a deep breath. "Only I know I didn't ... he's just ... he's so good at pretending."

"Or maybe someone else hurt his wife, and he did, in fact just come home and found you over her."

I just look at Jasper.

"How unlucky would that have been for me to be in that situation?"

"For you – unlucky, but for his wife, lucky. Lucky that you could have in fact disturbed the intruder from doing something worse to her and because you called for help."

"Is that what you think happened?" I ask feeling unsure of what he is saying.

"No, I am just giving you another line of possible facts to look at. I've never met Ben Cheney, nor have I met his wife. It would be unethical for me to believe outright that he beat his wife."

I give him a nod and let out a breath. "Do you think I am capable of that?"

He sits back looking at me. "No, nor do I think that you blanked out and hurt her. People who have anger issues bad enough to display what his wife endured, do not fit you in any way. If it were an issue you had, it would have been more than a one-time thing, and you've never, not even in prison, had any other incident where you were believed to be the aggressor."

I again let out a breath. "I don't want to lose the only place I feel I can call home."

"Just keep your head on your shoulders, open up, and talk to me, so that I can help you get through this."

I give him a nod. "I don't want to lose Bella," I tell him feeling upset. "She's the best part of me, or my life."

Jasper just nods at me. "You need to do this for you, Edward. Do you need me to prescribe—?"

I cut him off, but shaking my head. "He will use it against me; I can't be under the influence of any type of medication."

"No he can't, and if he tries, then he will have to deal with me, and that's not a pretty thing, believe me. If you need to take medication then do so. It's easier to think straight with a clear head."

Jasper leans back and looks at me. "I have a group that deals with PTSD, and I would like to add your name to the list." I begin to answer, but he holds up his hand to stop me. "One hour once a week, and I have five people that attend at the moment. However, I would like both you and another of my current patients to join."

I look at him and wonder if Bella is the other patient he wants in the group. "What kind of group?"

"The group deals with people who are having issues with being in a robbery, a car accident, and one was attacked when she was younger, and her mother was killed."

I nod knowing that he's talking about Bella.

"I would like you put my name down," I say knowing that I will get an hour with her each week. Even if there will be others there, I still get to have some time with her.

"I think it will help you both. I was always going to ask you two to join."

I again nod at him. "Thank you," I whisper.

"My door is always open. Contact me any time; even if you just want to chat as friends."

I smile a little. "I would call the Elf first," I tell him truthfully and he looks at me in shock. "What can I say, she's grown on me and after Bella and the Chief, and she is the one I look for when I need to talk."

"She will be happy to hear that. She likes you, and she always wanted a baby brother to boss around and look after."

"I'm not sure if I can deal with him again without losing myself."

"Just remember in your darkest times that you have friends who are here for you."

I swallow as I stand. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Anytime," he smiles at me.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk into my home, and Esme pulls me into her arms.

"If he tries to fuck with you, he'll have to deal with me. You tell me if he does anything," she pulls back giving me what my mom would call her 'I mean it look'.

"This is my battle," I say but Esme shakes her head at me.

"No, it's ours. No one fucks with my family, period."

I give her a small smile, feeling a little unsure about what she is saying.

"Can we sit?" I ask pointing to the sofa.

We move to it, sit and I begin to pull lightly on my hair.

"He's going to be watching me. Every little move I make he'll know." I lick my lips. "He will hone in on anyone that I am friends with. I can't let him ruin Bella's last few months at school. Not when she has tests to worry about."

Esme looks at me confused.

"I—we—Bella and me—we can't spend time together, alone. I have to pull back from her."

Esme covers my hand with her own.

"There may be another way—" Esme starts, but I cut her off by shaking my head.

"No, I can't see it." I let out a long breath. "I love her, and I will not let him—or give him a way —to hurt her."

I snort.

"I'm not very good at hiding my feelings. He'll know that I am in love with her if he sees us together."

"You can see that when you talk about her," Esme says.

"Then I guess I don't talk about her to him," I roll my eyes a little. "I don't want to talk to him period."

Esme lets out a long breath. "Here's to hoping that he's not going to be here for long."

I let out a little snort, having a feeling he is going to be here for quite a while.

"I'm going to head to bed," I tell her as I get up.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready."

I shake my head at her. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

I can feel Esme's eyes on me as I go up the stairs. I get into my room, and my eyes immediately land on the painting Bella gave me for Christmas. I can't believe how much of my mother she was able to capture without ever meeting her. Just looking at it, I can see her personality shining through. I only wish that I had a photo of Bella that I could look at.

I sit down on my sofa flicking through the television channels as I try hard to relax.

 **~WDYWFM~**

After a restless night, I am running around town; but I still feel tense. I slow down as Bella walks out of her home with Little Bear. I smile just a little as she starts to go out on her own morning run.

"I promise this will not be forever," I whisper wishing that I could run with her.

After a few deep breaths, I start to run again this time heading home. I am just down the road when a car pulls up ahead of me and Cheney gets out.

"Edward," he says moving into my path.

"Morning," I say as I take out my cell and press record on it.

Cheney looks at me and then to my hand.

"Things like this make me feel as if you haven't gotten the help that you need. I never treated you badly when you were at school. Everything that happened to you was in response to what you did and how you behaved." He stops and shakes his head at me. "What you did to my wife—

"I never touched her," I cut him off.

He just sighs as he looks at me. "You were touching her when I saw you."

I narrow my eyes at him. "She was badly beaten, and she was in pain. She was scared. I only held her hand to give her hope, comfort, and to show her that she wasn't alone until the ambulance got there."

"You keep saying that; but how did my wife end up like that?"

"You likely are the one who did it," I say in a harsh tone, and his face drops as he looks at me.

"I would never," he states. "We have to co-exist in this town for a few months. I'll give you the chance to prove that you're different."

I just snort at him. "I am not different, just older. I am the same person I have always been. I may not be the best of people, but I never did that to your wife. I would never do that to anyone."

I start to walk away but he moves after me.

"I strongly believe that it was you that hurt my wife. Yet, I have been told I am wrong. I am not sure if I could ever—in my experience with you—not see you as the man that almost killed my wife. But I will try, if it was someone else—" He stops as a sob like sound comes out of him, making me frown more. "Then I want whoever it was behind bars."

I go to move off again but he starts to talk again. "The reason I stopped to talk is to tell you that we're having a meeting today. I want a low down on every one of my students. Could you head in a little early so that you can set up the staff room as well as doing your normal duties? I would like you to join us, too."

In response, I simply nod, and as I go to walk away, I turn back to him pulling my eyes down.

"How did you know where I would be?"

"I didn't. I am just heading out to pick up coffee, tea, sugar, creamers, and get some cakes for the staff. I was just passing you and took the chance to stop and ask for some help. I should take a note of your cell number so that I could text you in the future if something needs to be done."

I give him a curt nod and move off. I wait until I have heard his car drive off before running home.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... that happened. What do you think of what Edward feels he has to do? Seems Charlie and Jasper both think it is the right thing as well, so where do you think this will go?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Edward POV**

I stop at the staff room door, when I hear my name. "Come on, Alice, he could have done it," Emmett says softly.

"He's been here for five months. Has he shown any signs that he is violent?" Alice hisses back.

"No, but as you said, he's only been here a short while. Maybe no one has pissed him off enough yet. Then there's fact he knows Charlie's watching him and he doesn't want to go back to prison," Emmett argues back making me drop my head.

"He didn't do it," Alice repeats.

"He never told anyone about it; if he were innocent wouldn't he have told us?" Jessica says.

"He told me," Alice states.

"Alice!" Emmett yells. "You knew what he was in prison for and didn't tell anyone?"

"No, why would I?" she mutters, by the sound of her voice I would say she is pissed off. "It is none of anyone else's business. Not to mention he was upset and heartbroken over it, and not just because he was in prison but about what he saw that day."

"He could've been putting on an act. You never saw how Cheney was last night. He was scared and distraught about Edward living here."

I feel shocked and hurt about what Emmett's saying, but then again, I know Cheney and how well he can pretend.

"He could be a great actor," Alice replies. "I know Edward, we all do. I am not saying to take his side, but I can tell you—hand on heart—I believe that Edward broke into Cheney's house to spray paint the walls and found Angela hurt, beat, and broken. I would like to add, he also told Bella and me because we were becoming his friends, and he was spending time with us. That is not the act of an evil thug."

The room seems to go quiet. I give it a few seconds before walking in.

"Edward, I got you a coffee," Alice smiles at me. "Come and sit next to me," she pats the seat and I walk over to it.

I keep my head down, but I know everyone's eyes are on me. I pick up my coffee sipping it as I pull at my hair.

I feel the seat next to me move and turn a little to see Rose sitting on the other side.

"Morning, Edward," she says and I give her a small smile.

"Morning." I stop and turn facing her. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes, at some point today."

"Yes, we still have a few more minutes so let's talk now," she gets up and walks out of the staff room.

I quietly follow behind her, and just as I start to close the door, I notice that Emmett is right there.

"Jesus, Em, I'll be back in a few minutes," Rose tells him as she rolls her eyes.

His eyes shift to mine and I can see that he is worried.

"Just stay in here, honey," he says but looks at me as if to say 'don't touch my wife.'

"Sorry about him; he's just worried," Rose says softly once Emmett has closed the door.

"I know, and I understand," I tell her.

"You don't seem too shocked," Rose states.

I shrug. "I'm used to it. I knew when Cheney turned up yesterday that everyone would know, and that they would believe him."

Rose frowns a little but stays quiet.

"Doesn't matter; this is not what this is about," I motion between us.

Rose nods at me and gives me the look to carry on.

"Cheney will be watching my every move, and I need to do everything above board. He will take any opportunity to land my ass back in prison." I stop and let out a slow breath. "Not just that, if he sees Bella with me, being my friend, I think he'll target her, too."

Rose just pulls her eyebrow together.

"We have to stay apart, and no more hanging out alone," I again stop. Why does even just saying this hurt so damn much? "She's been driving us to school and is getting good at it."

"I know," Rose smiles.

"I know you and Emmett drive your own cars, and it doesn't have to be every day ..." I trail off.

"You want me to let her drive my car to school?"

I nod at her.

"Maybe if you just tell him you're friends, he'll let it go," she suggests.

"He's a by-the-book—his book that is—kind-of-guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he has ordered new jumpsuits for me because he feels what I wear is too casual."

Rose just looks at me.

"Edward, I've read your school file."

I don't move or say anything.

"I was very surprised that you failed, even music, because I have heard you play, and I doubt there were any pianos in prison for you to learn or get better on."

I snort. "My request for a piano was denied," I tell her.

"Everything about you tells me, that there is no way you did what they say, to anyone, let alone a woman you had never met. But ... I was there when Cheney and Emmett were talking yesterday." She shakes her head. "If he is lying, then he's a great actor."

I don't say anything about him but move the talk back to who I am worried about.

"So, will you make sure she's okay?"

"Bella?"

I nod at her.

"I'm just worried; she was opening up to me. I was opening up to her, and now ..." I shake my head leaving the rest unsaid.

"I will," Rose says.

"Thank you," I say as we hear a new voice join us.

"Rose, Edward," Cheney says making me look up to see that he is still a little way from us. "Can you give me a hand with these bakery boxes?"

Rose and I walk over to him each taking a box.

"Is everything okay?" he asks and then looks to me. "You know I am in charge now, and any problems you have, you need to come to me," he says harshly to me.

"I was with Mary last night, and I was just filling Edward in, and letting him know there is space for him to see her at seven tonight."

"You're visiting her?" Cheney asks sounding astounded.

"Of course, she likes when her hero comes to see her," Rose chuckles and walks back through the staff room door.

I take my seat next to Alice as Rose sits next to Emmett.

"Welcome, everyone. I would like us to meet once a month, and I'll bring treats," he smiles as he places them down.

"I'll pass out coffee and then we can get started," Cheney states sounding cheerful.

"Aren't you going to take a treat?" Cheney asks.

I shake my head and return to sipping the coffee that Alice gave to me.

"First, I would like to talk about some of the students. Let's start with Isabella Marie Swan," he says picking up a file.

"What would you like to know?" Rose asks as she frowns at him.

"How her behavior is, in class, in school, what problems she brings to the school, that sort of thing," Cheney states.

Emmett chuckles. "Bella is the best student in the school. The only problem she brings is the fact that she falls down a lot. I think we're going to have to get the gym and hall floors fixed soon, she's put that many dents in them from falling."

Cheney seems to just look at him.

"So her answering her cell, when she was told not to by an authority figure was her best behavior?"

"That was my fault," Rose states. "Charlie, her father, asked if he could call Bella as soon as he knew how Mary's surgery went, and I said that he could."

"Why didn't he call you?"

"Bella is his daughter, he and Mary are friends. Dr. Cullen, who is also a friend of Bella's, was going to be there during her surgery."

He nods at her. "Anything else I need to know about the girl?"

"Yes," Rose says. "She's a friend of mine and she's going to be driving us both to school a few times every week."

Cheney simply looks at Rose as she carries on.

"She needs the practice to pass her driver's education classes—"

"No," Cheney states in a harsh tone, interrupting Rose.

"Pardon?" Rose says with an arched brow.

"I said no. You are a vice principal, and teacher of this school. It's immoral for you to have a friendship, or a relationship of any kind with a student. Students are here to be taught, and learn from you, not to hang out with or be your buddy. You cannot, and will not share a car with her to help her with driving lessons. You are not the Driver's Education teacher."

"I can make my own friends outside of school, and if she drives my car, it's my choice, and none of your business." Rose bites back clearly unhappy.

"If you would like to keep your job, then it is my business. You can't be friends with students. It puts her at unfair advantage over the rest of her peers. It is unethical and immoral for you to be her friend. End of discussion, this will not be an issue."

Cheney moves his eyes from Rose.

"Is anyone else here her _friend_?"

We all shake our heads and he lets out a breath.

"Moving on to the girl that shouted at me when Isabella asked to leave the hall."

"Lauren Denali," Rose says with a sigh and Cheney leans down and shifts through the files.

"Funny enough she's one of the files I brought. Her file is interesting to read for sure. What teachers did she hit on, or are there any that she didn't?"

I look around and see that three of the male staff members have raised their hand.

"Anyone else?" Cheney asks. "Who did she hit on at the start of the year?"

"That was Edward," Rose answers making Cheney's eyes snap to me.

"It was checked that he didn't do anything to provoke her behavior, right?" he demands.

"Yes, he did nothing to warrant her attention." Rose answers sounding as if she's trying to control her temper.

"Has she done it since then?"

"No; both Mary, the Chief along with myself have told her that it cannot happen ever again, and she has backed off," I tell him wishing I could just leave.

Cheney hums at me. "How did it come about that you were alone with her?"

"I wasn't, there were three, maybe four other girls with her."

Cheney's eyes just rise. "Why ... where were you alone with four girls?"

"I was working, and they approached me."

He again just hums. "In the future, you aren't to be alone with any of the students. If they are where you are, you are to leave."

I only nod in reaction.

"In talking about that, I have requested your uniform to be returned to how it should be. Caius said it may take some time as you have a number of this type of uniform," he points at my clothes, "and they cost quite a bit."

"I was the one who gave Edward his new uniform, and it cost less than the jumpsuit did," Alice snaps. "This is what his contracted uniform is, you can't just change it."

Cheney seems to only look at her.

"It's not what the rest of the school district custodians wear," he states.

Alice chuckles. "Fourteen of our state district schools have already changed to the same uniform," she again points at my clothes. "This is the new uniform; we are now one of those schools, and for that matter all the custodians—all three of them—in this district, wear the same thing as Edward is wearing now."

"They do?" he asks her.

Alice nods at him and he shakes his head in pure disgust.

"Fine, but I don't like it. The uniform lets people know what job the person wearing the uniform is performing. If at any point someone thinks of him as a teacher, or anyone other than a custodian, then he changes back to the old uniform, even if I have to buy it myself!"

He says and takes a sip of coffee.

"As we are on the topic of the dress code, and requirements, I would like all staff to start wearing identification badges, so that everyone knows who you are and what you do."

Everyone nods and he picks up a file asking about another student.

We are in the staff room for almost an hour when the tell-tail sound of students arriving stops the meeting.

"Before we start the day, I would like Isabella Swan, Lauren Denali, and Jacob Black on lunch duty this week."

My eyes move to him as I swallow.

"Lunch duty?" Rose asks.

"Edward," he says looking my way with a smug smile on his face.

"It's where the students have to clean up the lunch hall after each break," I answer looking at her to see she's not overly pleased.

"We try to encourage the students to clean up after themselves. I would be on board if this was a punishment for not cleaning up, but the three students you mentioned always clean up after themselves," Rose says.

"If that's true then there will not be much for them to clean up, will there?" Cheney retorts as he tilts his head. "I would also like any names of all students that are bullied, or are the bullies."

"We don't have any bullying in this school," Emmett answers sounding happy about it.

"Every school has bullying," Cheney says. "I would just like to know who to keep an extra eye on. One thing I dislike is someone picking on a weaker person," his eyes land on mine for a few seconds before he drops them. "Let's get to work," he says standing up, taking one of the pastries and another coffee before walking out.

I walk out quickly catching Rose.

"I'm sorry," I tell her making her look at me.

"For what?" she asks sounding tight lipped.

"I think it was my fault that he was short with you," I tell her.

"If that's true, then he shouldn't have the job that he has, and I am going to be looking up this 'no friends with students' policy today." She stops and shakes her head at me. "I can't believe he said I would lose my job if I were friends with someone."

"Sorry," I whisper feeling guilty.

"Don't worry so much, Edward, we'll make sure she is okay."

I give her a nod. "I better get to work."

 **~WDYWFM~**

The morning passes slowly, and everything in me wants to stay in the boiler room, but I haven't seen much of Bella today. I walk into the cafeteria, and my eyes scan the room to see some students looking my way as they talk quietly to each other.

I scan them until my eyes land on Bella, who looks sad, and very unhappy as Lauren chats away next to her.

I walk to a table sitting down next to Alice.

"Afternoon," she says softly and I give her a small nod back as I start to eat my lunch.

"You're living with your aunt?" Cheney blurts out as he sits down.

No one seems to say anything back to him, making him sigh.

"I see that you still don't answer when spoken to," he huffs.

"Eh ... I think to be fair he doesn't know you're talking to him, you didn't say his name," Emmett say as I look up to see Cheney looking at me.

"Sorry," I answer.

Cheney holds up his hand.

"No, I am sorry; I just said that you're living with your aunt. I didn't know you had any family other than your mother. Where was your aunt all these years? She could've helped you care for your mother, attend your school parents' nights and just maybe you wouldn't have fallen so far off the rails."

"Hey, Esme is great, and if she knew at the time that she had family, she would've been there for her sister, and Edward," Emmett says sounding upset.

"Oh," Cheney says and shakes his head. "So I am taking this is something that was recently discovered?"

"Short story—my mother's father had two families. My mother was from one, and my Aunt Esme was from the other. They didn't know about each other. He may have had more families, we just don't know. We only found out because of a necklace my mother left me, and some old photos."

Cheney nods at me. "Good that you have some family."

I give him a curt nod and go back to eating.

"I also hear that you and Rose are married."

"We are," Emmett says sounding happy.

"I take it that you were childhood sweethearts?"

Alice snorts loudly.

"No, they hated each other; Mary had to keep them apart."

"Oh," Cheney says.

"So, how?" I ask leaning around Alice pointing at them.

"He won a bet," Rose says with a sigh.

"Yeah, that make sense," I chuckle as Emmett glares at his wife and then at me.

"No, our hate was just to mask our underlying love." He takes a large bite of his lunch as he looks around the table. "One night with me and she was hooked, right, love?"

"Yes, dear," Rose deadpans making me chuckle.

"What about you and your Mrs.?" Emmett asks.

"We fell in love from the moment we saw each other. I married her the second she turned eighteen. We had been together a few years by then," he says with a smile. "And here we are twenty-five years later."

"No children?" Emmett asks.

"Sadly no, she was badly hurt and left unable to have children."

I don't look up but I can feel Cheney's eyes on me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something that hurtful," Emmett says sounding shameful.

"It's not your fault; we have come to the fact that we will not have any children of our own. Maybe one day we'll adopt."

There seems to be a prolonged silence before Cheney talks again.

"What about you, Edward, are you seeing anyone?"

"No," I answer.

"So there's not one of the town ladies who have caught your eye?"

I shake my head. "No."

Cheney sighs a little.

"You were a loner in high school, too, maybe if you made friends, it would help you."

"He has friends," Alice states. "Me," she adds.

"And how does your husband feel about that?" Cheney remarks with a raised brow.

"Jasper is fine with it, he can see that Edward is a good guy."

I have to bite my tongue to hide the chuckle at how matter of fact Alice sounded.

Cheney seems to just hum.

"He's my friend, too," Tia says and I look at her and she winks. "In fact he's taking me to the game in a few weeks," she adds on making me tilt my head.

"Thought he wasn't dating?" Cheney asks.

"He's not, but it's our first date, so who knows. I am looking forward to laser tag afterward."

When she brings up laser tag, I know she is talking about the gift Bella got me for Christmas. When she winks again, my mind reminds me that Bella told me that she also got her dad two tickets. If I didn't mind, she would tag along with her dad. I told her that I would like for her to come with me, and her dad could find a date. I expect this is Tia's way of not only getting another date with the Chief, but giving Bella and me time together that no one can question.

"We'll just have to wait and see how good of a shot you are," I smile with some relief.

"I am dead balls on accurate," Tia smiles.

"She is," Emmett adds with a mutter.

"Dude, she shot you, too?" I ask him making him pout at me as most of the table nods and chuckles.

"Who else shot you?" Cheney asks with his own chuckle.

"Bella," Emmett admits.

"Isabella, the Chief's daughter?" he asks sounding worried and a little angry.

"Yeah, don't creep up on her. I was lucky it was a Taser and not her gun."

"She _carries_?" he asks in a whisper yell.

"Not in school, but yes, Bella carries a gun when she is out alone," Rose answers.

"She's too young to have a gun," Cheney shakes his head.

"She's nineteen, and the Chief has trained her. She is safe and licensed by the state."

"If she's nineteen then why is she still in high school?"

"She was injured badly, and missed almost a full year of school. Charlie pulled her out, and she repeated the grade."

He turns looking behind him. I follow where he is looking to see his eyes are on Bella.

"Best that I get to my class," Rose says as she pulls Emmett with her.

"Lunch Duty, you and I will stay here, and make sure they do what they are told," Cheney says, and I give him a nod knowing that I don't have a choice.

The cafeteria is empty apart from Cheney, Jacob, Lauren, Bella and me.

"I want this place cleaned, enough that you could eat off the floor. At the end of the day, I want you three to pick up any litter outside of the school."

"I can't," Jacob says right away.

"You can and you will; every student takes and will have a turn at doing this, so don't think I am picking on you."

"He can't; he has to look after his father," Lauren snaps as she squares up to Ben.

"I am sure he'll manage for a few minutes."

"He lives in La Push; he has to take the bus home," Lauren yells back at him making Cheney raise his brow at her.

"You need to watch your tongue young lady; no one gets out of doing clean up duty, no matter what, ask Edward," he says with a nod to me.

I shake my head knowing that one of the things we butted heads over the most was this.

"I'll drop you off, Jake, don't worry. I'll drop you off, too, Bella, but could you let your dad know that I'll be going down that road?" Lauren huffs and walks away from him.

"She really is a bundle of joy," Cheney remarks snidely.

"I think it may be best to let Jacob out at the normal time; the road to his house is deadly," I say worried about Lauren and Jacob being on that road.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?"

I shake my head at him.

"No, I'm just letting you know that the road is deadly, so deadly that no one is allowed to drive when the school bus is on it."

"Every road is deadly, get to work!"

His eyes move off of me.

"Work!" he snaps and I look to see Bella still looking angry as if she's biting her tongue.

I walk away from him and start to help clean up.

"It's a shame that you didn't beat the crap out of him," Lauren mutters making me raise my eyebrow.

"What?" she asks with a small amount of shock.

"In case you haven't heard, my mom and I are dreaming up more fairy tales because we are the storytellers in town."

I snort at the way she puts it.

"And he," she says with a nod of her head, "is a liar, I can tell. He makes my mom and me look like amateurs."

"Just be careful around him. Bite your tongue," I whisper making her hum.

"You can be quite nice at times, when you're not demanding shit, and hitting on older and inappropriate guys. I would like to see you enjoy these last few months of school before you're thrown into the world of being an adult. He _can_ and _will_ make your life hell."

Lauren just hums. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to college," she says with a shrug.

"Why not?" I ask having thought she would.

"Same old story, most people that don't get scholarships have money ... I just have a lack of it."

I give her a nod. "You could take courses online."

"I could; but I am taking a year off before I decide what I want to do," she says with a smile. I start to walk away when she catches my arm. "For what it's worth, I don't believe him."

I give her a nod and move around her to the next table.

With the three of them helping, the cafeteria is clean in no time.

"Tomorrow, I want you to overturn the tables and clean the bottoms," Cheney says sounding bored.

"You know people stick chewing gum there?" Jacob says sounding a little grossed out.

"That's exactly why you are cleaning them," Cheney answers in a duh tone.

"Now you two get to class," he says to Jacob and Bella.

"You, Miss, can come with me," he says as he looks angry at Lauren.

She huffs as he walks out.

"This is so going on my blog," she mutters to Bella. "I never thought I would have another reason to miss Mrs. Cope. Can't we just bring her back?" she asks looking at me.

I shake my head, but I miss her, too.

"Lauren Denali!" Cheney yells, and Lauren puts on a smile and skips toward the hall.

"Coming, Sir," she sing-songs as she goes.

I walk out of the cafeteria a little behind Bella. She turns and gives me a small smile before walking to her art class.

 **~WDYWFM~**

At the end of the day, Cheney keeps Bella, Lauren, and Jacob behind to clean up the school yard.

"What the hell is going on?" The Chief asks as he looks at where Bella is cleaning up.

"She—along with Lauren and Jacob—are on clean-up duty, both the cafeteria after lunches, and the school yard, after school," I say with a mumble.

"Is that a fact?"

I nod at him, and the Chief moves away from me.

"Hello, Charlie," Cheney says sounding warm and friendly.

"A word, now!" the Chief hisses, but doesn't wait for an answer as he storms into the school.

"Here's hoping Cheney does something that makes Charlie shoot him in the ass," Jacob chuckles.

It's over half an hour when the Chief storms back out of the school, still unhappy.

"Lauren, go straight home," he says. "Jacob, I'll drop you off after I have dropped off Bella."

His eyes flick to mine. "Later, Edward," he says walking to his car.

"That man has a short fuse; I bet he's one of those cops that think he is above the law."

I turn and just look at Cheney.

"He's the kind of cop that if you get on the wrong side of him, he'll be planting shit on you, shooting first, and asking questions later."

I don't make any comment on what he said, knowing that he is fishing for me to say something. If I agree, he'll make the Chief his new friend. If I disagree, then he'll watch everything he says and does around the Chief.

"I'm done for the day. I am going to get my jacket, and I'll see you tomorrow," I say as I walk away from him.

"Later, Edward," he calls after me.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I let out a long breath as I sit in my truck. I used to look forward to going home knowing that I was going to spend time with Little Bear and Bella, and now ... I shake my head. I know that Esme will be there and I can spend time with her, but it's just not the same.

I start my truck heading to the store to grab food that I can keep in my room, making it easier to hide out ... just like I did when I first came out of prison.

I grab the first cart that I come to and push it around the store.

"Edward," I only half-turn to see Alice.

"Are you stalking me, to make sure I don't do something stupid?" I ask making her roll her eyes at me as we keep shopping.

"Nope, I'm getting food for dinner." She stops and smiles at me. "Speaking about dinner, you should join us on Friday."

I shake my head. "Not sure," I tell her.

"Don't lock yourself away from the rest of the world. You need to keep mingling, talking to people, don't let him take away any more of your freedom than he already has."

"We'll see," I answer looking at her.

My cart bangs into another and I turn sharply seeing Angela Cheney looking back at me.

"Sorry," she says sweetly, "I wasn't watching where I was going," she carries on with a chuckle.

"It's okay I wasn't watching either," I say and she just gives me a nod.

"I'm Angela," she says looking between Alice and me.

"I'm Alice; I work at school with your husband."

Angela nods and shakes her hand, before she turns to me, offering me her hand.

"Edward," I say as I slowly shake her hand.

"Nice to meet both of you."

I turn watching her walk away and then look at Alice.

"I wasn't sure what to expect when I ran into her, but that wasn't it."

"I agree that was strange; there was almost no emotion there whatsoever."

I shake my head and close my eyes trying not to make too much out of what just happened.

"At least she's not scared of you."

I snort a little as Alice carries on talking.

"Then again she shouldn't be, because you didn't do anything to her. But even if she wasn't aware who hurt her, I would think she would react as if you hurt her, on the basis that you went to prison for it."

I let out a few short breaths and start to shop again.

"I would have thought he would have told her that you were here," Alice says following me.

"Huh?" I ask looking at Alice.

"Ben, I would have thought he would have told Angela that you were here, so she should have at least reacted to your name." Alice says sounding as if she is pondering on what she said.

"I don't know; I've never been hurt like that by someone. But in saying that just hearing Cheney's name makes me feel hate, anger, and—" I stop and look at her, "Fear."

Alice nods at me. "Most people have some sort reaction. It makes you wonder if he told her that you were here and therefore hearing that you're here would have no surprise effect, or ... if he hadn't told her that brings its own questions as to why she wouldn't react to you." She stops and smiles a little. "I should pick Jasper's brain on this."

I simply snort at her comment.

"Okay, back to what we were talking about. Dinner at my house this weekend; don't make me come and get you." Even with keeping her voice light and carefree, I know she means what she is saying.

"Fine," I huff.

"That's a good boy, knowing what's easier. In case you are wondering, just always agree with me.

"It would be easier if I knew for sure that Bella was going to have dinner with someone."

"I think some of the students have been asking her to join their own 'dinner' that night to talk about prom, and graduation."

"She'll love that," I chuckle.

"Yeah, but Lauren is on the case, which means she'll have to go or Lauren will take their 'dinner' to her house."

I snort shaking my head. "The Chief would really love that."

Alice chuckles a little as she nods at me.

"He likes Lauren ... well more than Tanya anyway."

"I like her more than Tanya, but in saying that I haven't spoken that much to Tanya." I take a small breath. "Are you sure about dinner? What about Emmett?"

"What about him?"

"I don't think he'd be overly keen on spending time with me."

"That is his problem, not yours," Alice tells me and I shake my head at her.

"Look, Emmett—may look like a hard ass—but he is a quietly soft and emotional kind of guy. He will calm down; whatever Ben said to him, caught him emotionally off guard. Keep showing him what a good guy you are. Besides, we still have a few weeks to finish the first-aid course so he's stuck spending time with you. The one thing about Emmett is that he'll say what is on his mind, so at some point he will come right out and say whatever it is. When that happens, don't run, be honest and tell him what you found that night, and he'll see that you are telling the truth."

Alice lets out a long breath. "Besides, Rose isn't overly keen on Ben, and let's face it, we all know who wears the pants in that family."

I let out a snort. "No kidding, she doesn't like him. I thought she was going to hit him when he said that he would fire her for being friends with Bella."

"That's what's getting to her, she doesn't like the way he put it. She's starting to think that my suggesting that Ben is a control freak is true. He's only nice to those who bow down to his word and agree that he is right. She'll soon have Emmett thinking he is a worm, too, you'll see."

"You think he is a control freak?"

Alice just looks at me. "Oh, he's a complete and total control freak, believe me. The question is: is he a violent control freak?" Only time will tell."

"Let's just make sure he doesn't hurt anyone," I say.

Alice smiles at me as she pats my arm.

We get to the check out and I pay for my items, and then help pack Alice's into her cart after it's bagged.

"Are you really taking Tia out on a date?" Alice asks slyly making me look down at her as we walk to her car.

"Yeah," I say in a whisper making her raise her eyebrow at me.

"I am taking it; it's the same game as the Chief is going to with Bella?"

"Could be."

She chuckles lightly. "Just be careful, I don't want to lose my best new friend."

"You're not going to lose me, not if I can help it," I say making it sound more like a promise than a fact.

We load her car up with her groceries. We're just about done when someone passes by us.

"Later," Angela says sounding happy.

I watch her slow down and her head drop.

"Honey," I look over her shoulder to see Cheney standing there.

He looks between Alice and me as Angela walks to him.

I watch as he whispers into her ear, and she turns and looks at me, with an ashen look on her face. Her whole body starts to shake making me feel weak in the knees. She shakes her head a little as it looks as if she's sobbing. Quickly, she leaves her cart walking quickly and getting into Cheney's car.

Cheney just sneers at me. "I told you to stay away from her," he hisses.

"Hold up, she said hello, and he said it back. She didn't even look afraid of him, not until you showed up," Alice hisses right back at him as she squares up to him. I place my hand on her arm ready to pull her behind me, if need be.

"I didn't tell her that he was out of prison. She's a sweet, friendly, person, and I didn't want her hiding out in our home, not again. Besides, I didn't think he would seek her out." Cheney shakes his head. "She doesn't have a clear memory of what happened that night. The pain she remembers is the only thing that is fucking clear to her. Just stay away from her."

"If she doesn't remember that night, what makes you so sure it was Edward that hurt her?" Alice asks.

"He was in my home."

"So, he could have heard her screaming, begging for help. Or, it could be that he was playing a prank. Why did you believe that he was the one who hurt her?"

"You have no idea what he was like when he was at my school! None."

Alice just laughs. "No, you're right, I don't, but I know he was a kid. He had a few bad traits, but he was the one that needed help and support. The same help and support you failed to give him."

Cheney just snorts walking away from us.

"Alice, don't push him, not for me," I whisper worried that he is going to hone in on her. "I am not worth losing your job over."

Alice let out a loud laugh. "I won't, and I will not stand by and let him bully you, end of story."

I nod at her. "Get in your truck, and I am going to tail you until you get to the Cullen's driveway," she says looking right at Cheney's car.

My eyes go there seeing Angela is still sobbing and looks as if she is sick.

"I swear I never hurt her," I tell Alice again feeling as if someone is tearing out my heart.

"And this, this here is how I know you didn't."

My eyes turn to Alice.

"Your eyes – they're clearly showing heartbreak over her being upset. You are beating yourself up over how she is feeling; that shows me you are a good person."

I don't say anything; I just walk to my truck.

I get in placing my own items next to me. I start my truck and just like she said, Alice follows me all the way to the road to the Cullen's.

Never before have I had so many people not only believe in me, but willing to go out of their way to help protect me.

I just hope if Cheney wants to hurt anyone it will be me, and not any of my friends.

* * *

 **A/N: So Alice has turned a bit Momma Bear over Edward. What kind of repercussions do you see in her future? How do you think things are going? What do you think is coming next?**  
 **Nikky and I are working on chapters 27 and 28, so with that said I will post another chapter next week, and hopefully we can keep the one chapter a week schedule going forward. Lots of things coming, buckle up the ride might be getting rough, soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Edward POV**

With a gentle hand, I knock on Mary's hospital door.

"Come in."

I push the door open, and smile as I walk to her bed.

"Hey," I say but she looks at me with such worry and hurt.

"I'm sorry," she says making me narrow my eyes at her.

She's done nothing to be sorry over.

"That man, he wasn't meant to be in my school, and I have told Caius that I am pissed he allowed him in there."

"Mary," I say in a warning tone. "You just had a heart attack, and open heart surgery. Please, stop stressing about anyone or anything else."

She chuckles gently as she looks at me. "I am worried, but not just about you. He's a snake in the grass and I am worried about you and all of the kids he decides to hold a grudge on. I don't want him trying to prevent any of my children from getting a college education. Each and every child at that school, I have seen grown up. They are mine, and I will not sit back and allow him to destroy what I have built."

"Take a deep breath and get better so that you can return healthy. The kids are all good, but I'll be keeping my eyes on them, all of them," I tell her as I take hold of her hand.

"Look after yourself, too, Edward."

I give her a smile and a nod.

"Believe me, I am, I know what he's like, and I am not going to give him any chances to put me back in prison."

"What about Bella?"

I drop my head shaking it.

"I can't spend time alone with her anymore," I whisper and look at Mary pleadingly. "I never meant to fall in love with her. I'm sorry that I let you down, and disappointed you."

Mary shakes her head at me, but I keep talking.

"I've risked your job, I should've known better. You told me that I wasn't to have an intimate relationship with a student."

"You haven't had an intimate relationship. Have you even kissed her? Have you?" Mary argues.

"Only on her head and the corner of her mouth. But that's not just what an intimate relationship is, and you know it." I shake my head taking hold of Mary's hand once more. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't even know when my feelings for her changed. But I don't regret it. Falling in love with her, and finding that she loves me, too—" I stop and tilt my head as I look at Mary. "I have told her how I feel, and she said she loves me, too. I never felt ..." I touch my heart. "But even if you do come back, Bella and I still can't spend time alone. It's not fair to hide what we are. I went my whole life not feeling like I do when I am with her. I am willing to wait it out so that our start is a healthy, fresh start that no one can bat an eye at."

"Anyone who bats an eye at you and Bella will have to deal with me. I am sure Charlie will be right there next to me. This town will accept you. They all can see how good you have been for her." Mary stops and just smiles.

"My girl ... Bella ... like I told you, she's special, and anyone that comes into contact with her sees it. She's one of those people who can make anyone feel like they can be themselves with her, and she just accepts them for that."

I nod, knowing this is one of the reasons I love her so much.

"Keep your head in the game, record everything you do, don't let him try and trap you."

I chuckle a little that she is giving me the same speech as the Chief.

"I won't. Now, less talk about me, how are you?"

She smiles a little. "I am bored out of my skull, and this," she points to the bed, "is not good for me. I need to work, be busy, that's just who I am."

"I can bring you some books and crossword puzzles, the next time I come up," I tell her.

"I would rather that you would help me escape this place."

"No, you need to be better first."

Mary just looks at me sadly.

"I will ask Carlisle if I can take you out for the afternoon."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she says with a sly grin on her face.

"It can be a date if you want it to be," I reply with a small smile making her smile back at me.

"Do I have to pay three thousand dollars, too?"

I shake my head chuckling a little. "No, I still can't believe Esme paid that for me."

She smiles slightly at me. "I heard that you sang, sorry I missed it."

I roll my eyes a little.

"I'll sing you a song when you get back to work."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I know that you will," I grin.

I sit with Mary for almost an hour before heading to Alice´ and Jasper's home.

It's not until I am standing at the front door, that it hits me that maybe I should've brought something with me.

"Hey," I say pulling at my hair as Alice pulls the door open. "Sorry that I didn't think to bring anything with me, until now."

"You don't need to be sorry, you didn't need to bring anything," Alice says as she pulls me through her front door.

She keeps a hold of my arm the whole way into her living room.

"Edward's here," she says to Jasper who raises his brow a little.

"I can see that, Love," he smiles.

Alice again pulls on my arm as she points to the couch.

"Just take a seat," she says pushing me down, making Jasper snort as he shakes his head.

"I'll get you a drink," Alice says sweetly.

"Non alcoholic," Jasper shouts.

"That's no fun," Alice huffs.

"I know, but it is part of his parole, and I would like to add that he will need to drive home."

"Good point," Alice says as she wiggles her finger at him.

"Hi."

"Hello, James," I say as I smile at Alice and Jasper's son.

"Can you read me a story?"

I look at Jasper for permission, and he nods at me.

"What story would you like me to read?"

He hands me a book and I take it as he climbs up sitting right next to me.

"Jack and the Beanstalk," I say feeling a little shocked.

He gives me a big smile. "Thee ... five ... four ... thumb," he says moving to sit on my knee.

I grin starting the story, making sure that I change my voice for each character.

"Again," James says as he claps his hands.

"Sorry, buddy, but dinner is ready," Jasper says as he picks his son up. "Coming?" he carries on looking at me.

I stand up and follow him to the kitchen.

"Anything you need me to do?" I ask as Jasper washes James' hands.

"Nope," Alice smiles as she sets the food down on the table.

I move to the sink washing my own hands then take a seat next to James.

"Is mommy a good cook?" I ask him in a soft tone.

"Yes," he smiles then moves closer to me. "But, Daddy can't."

I chuckle and grin at him as I look at Jasper.

"Hey, now, I can't be good at everything. That wouldn't be fair with how smart I am, besides, I'm a double threat because of how good looking I am."

"Bella is ... well, she was teaching me how to cook." I drop my head a little feeling the pain of the loss that we have to go through, but I know it's the right decision.

"How did you like it?" Jasper asks as he starts to make James' plate.

"The cooking?" I ask and he nods. "I like it now, and I really enjoy it when Bella cooks with me."

Jasper smiles a little and passes me the bowl of rice. I put some on my plate then add the beef curry that Alice has made over it.

"I tried to teach Jasper to cook, but we never have had any success with it."

"We got James from one of those cooking experiences," Jasper grins making Alice blush a little as she rubs his arm.

"Have you heard back from any of the colleges yet?"

I shake my head at him. "No, not yet."

I feel my face drop as the 'Oh, God feeling' hits me.

"What's wrong, Edward," Jasper asks.

"Mary is one of my references."

"Okay," he says with his brow raised.

"The address I gave was the school's, he'll—"

"He'll not do anything, it's her that is down and he can't answer on her behalf," Alice snaps.

"Honey," Jasper says sounding more like he's gently telling her to calm down.

"If I were you, I would call the college and let them know that she is unwell, and then give them her home address."

"I haven't asked her if I could do that; isn't that wrong to hand out her home address?"

Jasper shakes his head at me. "If you would rather, I could ask her first, but I am sure she'll be okay with it."

"But, she's not well enough, and I don't think causing her any stress would be good for her. But, I will call the college. Maybe Rose will give me a reference ..." I say trailing off, wondering if I should use Rose or find another person to do it.

My eyes move to James who is eating happily. "So, James, what do you like to do?"

He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"He goes to Katie's home and plays with some other boys and girls," Alice answers sweetly.

"Beth is my friend," he adds.

"She is? What do you like to watch on the television?"

"I like Peppa Pig, Sesame Street, and Thomas."

"I haven't watched Sesame Street in a very long time. I may need to watch it again."

"We're taking him to an interactive fictional, with some history reenactment next week, if you'd like you can come along," Jasper says.

"Yeah, Eddy comes, too," James adds.

"I'm not sure; can I get back to you?"

Jasper smiles as he nods at me.

"You should come help me escape when I get bored," Alice states as she smiles sweetly at Jasper who just narrows his eyes at her.

"You're the princess this time, you can't leave."

"Oh right," Alice replies back sounding as if she's facing a fate worse than death.

"Who's James going to be?" I ask looking at Jasper.

"James will be with Alice mostly as he'll be her water boy, and I am her main knight and also a warlock," he wiggles his brow and then grins like the Cheshire cat.

"What do you do?" I ask feeling a little amused by him.

"We role play," he says clearing his throat at the end.

"Daddy gets a sword, but I don't," James mutters next to me.

"When you are older you can," Jasper tells him softly. "We are on a team, we just play our parts and some of what will happen is discussed first. Normally we just play the game, but it's more fun because it's live action."

"Okay," I say looking at Alice.

"It can be fun at times, more so when you aren't stuck in a tent or getting killed," she turns her face looking at Jasper who's looking at her sheepishly.

"I had to kill you, your death lead my team to victory."

"You killed your wife?" I ask.

"She wasn't my wife in the game," he quickly states, "she was captured, and turned to the other side, I had to kill her."

I just chuckle shaking my head, finding that I am enjoying tonight more than I thought I would.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Edward."

I turn to see Cheney standing at the office door.

He walks to me before speaking again.

"Alice is looking for some help in the gym to set up," he states.

"She asked me earlier. I'm just heading there now," I reply trying to make sure I sound diplomatic.

"She says that you are helping with the school play?"

"I am. Mrs. Cope okayed it first."

Cheney just hums a little. "How much of a say do you have?"

I tilt my head as I look at him. "Alice has the final say. I am mainly giving her my opinion, helping select the music, and creating a couple new songs for them."

He hums again. "I think I will attend this week, too, just to see how things are getting on."

I give him a nod. It's not like I can tell him no. "I better get to the gym before she tries to move everything herself."

I move off, but as I get to the bottom of the hallway I turn my head to look over my shoulder to find that he is still standing where I left him watching me.

I let out a long breath knowing that I have to let things like that go. I can let it get to me; I can't let him push me to losing my shit and screaming at him. It never got me anywhere when I was in school and will get me even less now. I am working here and have to act in a certain manner.

"Hi," I say walking into the gym to see that Alice is already putting out some of the mats. "What do you need and where?" I ask.

"I am doing some circuit training with the cheerleaders, so just put some of the gymnastic mats out around the room. Mix it up a little."

I give her a nod and move to the storage room where the gym equipment is stored.

I only get the trampoline and the balance beam out when Emmett joins us.

"You needing help?" he asks as he drops the bag of balls down.

"I'm fine, but ask Alice."

He nods but takes a hold of the other side of the pommel horse.

"I wanted to say sorry about last week."

I frown as I look at him. I know Emmett and Cheney are still friendly with each other, because I saw them speaking this morning.

"What for?" I ask.

"Last week," he stops clearing his throat after taking a breath in. "I know that he is new and it is unfair for me to take his word over yours, more so when I don't know your side of things. It's just ..." he chuckles as he shakes his head. "When he was telling me about what happened, the pain in his eyes ... I'm just not sure how someone can fake that. But I am not the best at judging someone's character. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, even my Rose say that I shouldn't take just his word on things. They remind me there are two sides to every story." He stops and chuckles making me narrow my eyes at him. "I said that to Bella who quickly told me that there are in fact, three sides to every story. Reminding me some people will lie, or tell the story to make out that they did nothing wrong. But even when two people are speaking the truth, it is only from their own personal point of view, and how they remember how things went down and many factors can change what they remember. The third side is the unbiased full truths; no add ons, or missing parts, just the full story, which is also the one we rarely get."

I give him a smile nodding, agreeing with what Bella told him. He carries on talking. "I am not asking you to tell me or even trying to make you feel as if you should tell me; this was just to say that I know that I was wrong for how I behaved last week. I hope that I didn't make you feel as if I had you down as guilty? I was just scared in case that was who you were and that you could hurt my Rose."

I give him a nod. "I will tell you, but how about after school?"

"You really don't need to—"

"I know, but ..." I shake my head cutting off the 'Cheney-left-me-no-other-choice' comment. "I don't want you to be worried, and I don't want people to believe that I am capable of what happened to Mrs. Cheney."

Her image flashes in my head, making me close my eyes with a wince. I do my breathing as I look back up at Emmett who's just looking at me.

"How bad was she?"

I shake my head at him. "Bad," I whisper. "Sometimes, I see her ... I can't believe she's alive." I cover my mouth. "There wasn't a part of her left unhurt ... not from what I could see. I tried to hold her hand—" I close my eyes as my brain reminds me of the whimper that came out of Angela's mouth. Her whimpering had me sobbing through the phone as I waited for the emergency worker to answer the call.

I shake my head as I drop it looking at the ground. "We should stop talking and get moving with this."

Emmett only nods in response.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am standing outside my truck at the end of the school day when Emmett walks to me.

"Where would you like to have this talk?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders as he smiles.

"I'm starving, how about we head over to Newtons?"

"That's fine with me." I stop and look over around the school main parking lot and see Cheney is watching us, as he's putting files of papers in his car. "It's just us two, right?" I ask.

Emmett shakes his head. "Rose, will be there, too, if that's okay with you?"

I nod at him. "That is fine by me, but no one else, right?"

Emmett tilts his head and frowns a little. "No, no one else is joining us," he says as he shakes his head at me.

"Okay, see you there," I get in my truck. As I drive away, I see Cheney walking over toward Emmett.

It takes everything I have to drive to Newtons, trusting Emmett and his word that it will only be him and Rose who will be joining me.

I park my truck but stay in it waiting for Emmett and Rose to drive up.

Rose arrives almost right after me.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asks and I look out to the road.

"He's not coming and believe me, I have warned Emmett not to be persuaded into letting him join us."

I just look at Rose with my brow raised. She shrugs a little. "Ben seems to have made fast friends with Emmett. Now that's not uncommon for Emmett to make friends, but ..." she shakes her head at me.

"To you it feels a little forced?"

She smiles a little as she nods at me.

"Emmett thinks I only feel that way because Ben stopped me from being Bella's friend. He may be right but ..." She again shakes her head at me. "I know you, I feel safe with you, and when Ben talks about the boy you were, it doesn't feel as if he is talking about you. My gut tells me that, the boy he describes is not you." She smiles lopsided at me. "Then there's the fact that you have made Bella so happy. You saved her and had complete control over your emotions. I would have lost it. I know you have strong feelings for her, and the fact that you are causing yourself pain, and upset—just like she is too—but I know the whole keeping away from each other is to keep her safe. That's a sweet and caring thing to do, and certainly not the action of a thug, manic, or out-of- control, violent person who enjoys hurting others."

I swallow and give her a nod of thanks; we both turn as a car pulls into the car park parking next to Rose.

"Thought you would have gone in already and ordered for us," Emmett says sounding happy.

"Coming?" Rose asks.

I give her a nod as I exit the truck following them in.

We sit near the front of the diner in a booth.

"How was your day?" Emmett asks as he hands me the menu.

"It was all right," I reply looking over what they have to offer. "What's good here?" I ask looking at them.

"All the meat is great. I am going to have a mix grill," Emmett says as he bounces slightly in his seat.

I shift my eyes to Rose who's just shaking her head at her husband.

"He's right, Edward, this may be a small diner, but Martha is a great cook, even better than Esme."

I just raise my brow a little.

"What can I get for you?"

I frown seeing Lauren standing there.

"You work here?" I ask in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," she says with huff. "My car needs some work done on it, and my mom says I have to pay for it myself. So here I am."

She shifts her eyes to Emmett. "Are you wanting the usual, one, two, or three today?"

He grins at her. "I'll have my usual number two please, and a bottle of Red Menace."

She nods writing it down. "Rose, Veggie burger for you and a coffee?"

Rose nods shaking a little.

"Got to say, Lauren, if you put as much effort into your math work as you do in remembering what everyone eats you'd be my star pupil."

"Nah, that's Bella's thing," she mutters looking at me.

"Surprise me," I tell her, "I'll also take water."

She nods at me and moves away.

"Where would you like me to start from?" I ask as I start to pull at my hair.

"How about we wait until we have our food, that way no one should over hear us," Rose says looking over to the counter.

I move my eyes to the same spot and see that not just Lauren that's working here but Bree, Taylor, and Anna.

"Okay," I say.

I tap on the table not liking the quietness, this feels forced and awkward.

"Did you get anywhere with being able to be Bella's friend?"

Rose sighs looking at me. "Seems like I can't be. I have been told that if it was a friendship before I became a teacher, then Ben couldn't have stopped it, but as it happened after, he is within his rights to have it stopped."

"He has a point, Honey, and can I remind you that you were against teachers and students being friends, before you became a friend to her. Just because it affects you, and your attitude has changed, doesn't mean the rules will," Emmett says softly to her making her just hum.

"Sorry," I tell her still feeling responsible for what has happened.

"It is what it is, no matter what. Bella and I are still friends, we just aren't able to spend time with each other, until she's done with school ... so be it."

"I hear that you were at Alice's for dinner?" Emmett asks looking at me.

"I was," I say. "I think she's trying to adopt me as her little brother."

"Yeah, she likes picking up strays. She was like that when she was in school, too."

I just look at Emmett who seems to be smiling happily, making me feel that he may not have meant it quite the way it sounded.

Lauren comes over and places down Emmett's and Rose's order, and then smiles looking at me. "Got you the Chicago Burger Basket," she says as she places it in front of me along with my water. "I'll be at the counter if you need me."

As Lauren walks away, I cut my burger in half.

"I first met Cheney when I moved to his school district, in my freshman year. He was upset with me, because I arrived without my mother to visit the school." I shake my head. "My mom couldn't come she was sick and almost bedridden by that time. He should have known that, because it was in my records."

I take a small breath and a bite of the burger finding it much tastier than I thought would be.

"This is good," I tell them. "We didn't get on, more so because I hardly ever took a turn at lunch duty."

I shrug a little.

"Like, Jacob Black, I was my mother's main care provider. In my eyes, she came first, before school, home, work, going out, fun ... anything."

"As how it should be," Rose agrees.

"I was not perfect, not by a long shot. But I didn't have any friends ... no one liked me very much." I again shrug. "I wasn't great at doing things like laundry, or patching clothing when they got holes in them. You all think of Bella as a loner, but I was worse than she ever was. When it was clear Cheney didn't like me, I became an easier target for every bully in the school. Moving on, as I said I was fine. There were times that I didn't do my homework because my mom was sick, but mostly just didn't want to do it."

I drop my eyes but Rose touches my hand softly making me look at her.

"I understand that you were tired, and just wanted to rest."

I give her a slight nod.

"Cheney seemed to just be on my ass, and others went to him all the time, mostly they made up shit that I didn't do, but he always took their word. He could never let go of the fact my mother couldn't come to school, he even contacted social workers. By this time I was fifteen, and refused to leave my mom."

I stop talking feeling the upset of that day come over me.

"It was just after that I got into fights. Some of the football team were just being jerks, and thought that I would take their shit. One guy went to hit me, and I managed to floor him. Then one of the other guys went to hit me with a bat, and I caught it. I threw the bat—" I stop and chuckle shaking my head. "It hit Cheney's car breaking his window. I apologized, even got a job, and paid for the window. But he ... he wouldn't let it go. He hated that I would always fight him, if he tried to make me stay after school, and I also refused to clean the cafeteria as I went home for my lunch and didn't see why I should clean up other people's messes. I told him that I wouldn't let him in my home when he comes. My mom was too sick, and I hated him. He never allowed me to go on any school trips, some time muttering in front of people that my mom couldn't afford it anyway."

I stop pressing my lips together trying not to lose it.

"She tried ... she hated that we never ... that she couldn't—" I stop and clear my throat. "I wasn't allowed to go to any of the dances, not even prom. He even stopped me from going to graduation, due to money needed for certain things. Not to mention he said that I actually failed, and that no one wanted me there. He said that I wouldn't amount to nothing."

I again let out a long breath.

"He handed me a letter that he sent to the college I applied to do music."

My eyes shift to Rose who nods at me.

"Yeah, I've seen it, and it wasn't the nicest of letters that's for sure."

I nod agreeing with her.

"I knew no one would take me, no matter how good I could play. I felt as if I let my mom down. I wanted to be someone for her, to get us out of the mess we were in. I wanted to just have money so that I could pay for a caretaker, so she didn't have to have her son do things for her ... like bathe her. I wanted her to have someone besides me to talk to. I wanted to help her with her pain that I knew she was in."

I cover my face not wanting to cry over everything I failed to do for her.

"She wanted to leave, see America before she died. We were packed, and ready to go. Before I left I wanted to pay him back for the way he treated me. My plan was to spray paint 'fuck you' on the wall in his house. I swear that's all I was going to do. When I got inside his house, I could hear a whimpering noise ... as if an animal was hurt. I switched on the light and I just stared at her ... she was—"

I stop, taking a few moments to calm myself.

"She was covered in bruises and blood. I kneeled next to her, telling her that I was going to call for help. I did and hung up. Right after I called them ... I didn't hear him, I didn't know he was there until he started to hit me."

I stop talking and again shrug my shoulders.

"That's my side of things. I went into his house with the intent to destroy his property. I admit to that, but I never did it because I found her."

"That's ..." Emmett stops talking. "Who do you think did it? Did you see anyone, did the place look as if someone else had broke in?"

"Not sure. I don't know the answers to those questions, but to be honest, I've always thought it was him," I say as I look at Emmett.

His whole face pales as he shakes his head.

"No way; there is no way possible that he did it," Emmett states.

I nod at him before dropping my head, wondering why most people, especially men, don't believe me.

"I believe you, too, Edward, but someone else must have hurt her. He will be so hurt that he let you go to prison. I can't believe he would be happy to be a part of your going to prison, when you didn't do anything."

"What about how he treated him when he was in school?" Rose asks.

"Come on, Rose, you know what it's like, and we teach at a small school, can you imagine being in a larger school keeping in mind everyone and their home lives. He was a teacher doing his best, and you have to remember that Edward, at that time, was a child, and even remembering back to then he may only see it from a child's point of view."

Rose again hums but doesn't say anything to Emmett as she carries on eating.

"We're having a small get together next Saturday night, if you would like to come," Emmett says as he starts to eat.

"Not sure, who all is going to be there?"

Emmett let out a snort "I have asked Cheney, but he can't make it. You should talk it out with him; he should know you didn't do it. He needs to know so he can find whoever it was that did do this."

I shake my head. "I have said exactly what I told you from the start, my story has never changed at all."

"He may have been too upset to believe what you were saying."

I just start to eat the rest of my burger. Everything inside me tells me that Cheney hurt his wife; therefore, he knows I did nothing, and made sure I was sent down.

"See you tomorrow," Rose says with a smile as we walk out of Newtons.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I arrive home heading right into the living room, finding Esme sitting there.

"Hi," I say sitting next to her. "Where's Carlisle?" I ask.

"He's working tonight," she says with a smile.

I nod at her and get an idea. "Do you want to join me to watch a movie?"

"That sounds great."

"I'm just going to go get a shower and change."

She smiles nodding at me.

I don't take too long in the shower and put on black jeans and a shirt.

I walk down the stairs to see that Esme has changed, too.

"Are you ready?"

"I am," I walk her out and open my truck door for her to get in.

"Bella just texted me," she says as I start my truck. "She's going fishing with Charlie this weekend so she wants to know if we can look after Little Bear."

I swallow and nod. "We can," I smile and then frown a little, "but I will be out for a few hours on Saturday with Jasper and Alice."

"I know, she said that when she asked me if I would pick Little Bear up Friday and then drop her back off on Monday afternoon."

I smile feeling excited to have some time with Little Bear, but there's also a sadness that Bella will not be there.

"Did Bella say what she is doing tonight?" I ask not hiding my worry.

Esme knows how I feel about Bella so there is no need for me to hide.

"She said Lauren asked if she could help her with an English writing assignment."

I just let out a hum, where I know it's good that she's spending time with her peers, I also know that's not something she enjoys.

"Not all night, I think she's going out for a late dinner with Jasper at eight."

"I am happy that she's not stuck in her house alone," I say.

When we arrive at the movie theater in Port Angeles, I park the truck and walk in with her.

"What would you like to see?" I ask.

"What about Logan?" she asks.

"Sounds good," I tell her paying for our tickets.

We pick up some snacks before finding our way into the correct theater to find our seats.

"Did you read comics when you were a boy?"

I smile giving her a nod. "I did, my mom was more of a fan than my dad was, so it rubbed off on me."

"Who was-is your favorite?"

Thinking for a second, I let out a hum. "I like the X-men, and Batman, and Deadpool is a favorite, too. My mom and I used to get the Buffy comics, too. Mom loved the television series."

Esme's eyes go wide. "I read the Buffy comics, and Deadpool." She sticks her bottom lip out a little like she's pouting and it reminds me of my mom when she was being playful. "I wish they would start back up again."

"Buffy comics?" I ask making sure that is the ones she's talking about.

She nods a little. "Yes, I loved that she got with Spike."

I chuckle a little. "My mom hated that, she loved Angel, and wanted him to have some happiness. I liked Spike though he was more real, and we got to see his journey to being more human."

Esme nods a little. "Yeah, I still think they got that wrong about Angel, that when he lost his soul, he became so evil, even more so than Spike. I didn't like that; it made me feel as if it wasn't Angel's soul that he was given, do you know what I mean?"

I nod at her. My mother thought that Angel was cursed.

"Yeah, my mom said that Spike—even before he had a soul—was changing a little at a time, and what happened with Buffy in the bathroom, was the final nail that made him see that he wanted and needed to change."

Esme nods in agreement, but doesn't say anything else as the movie starts to play.

After the movie, Esme and I take a small walk, talking and laughing. It feels good to spend time with her. I know now that I have found that as long as she is near me, then I will have a family, and something more to remind me of my mother.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of the developing relationship between Edward and Esme? What are your thoughts on Emmett? Does Cheney have him snowballed, or is Cheney also innocent and someone else attacked Angela?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Edward POV**

I pace back and forth outside of the building where Jasper told me the PTSD meeting would be held. I have been feeling nervous about this group meeting, but I also get to spend time with Bella.

"You're early," Jasper says, as he walks towards me, but my eyes go to Bella who is walking next to him with her eyes on me.

"Hey," I say with a smile, happy to see that she looks fine.

"Hey," she says, back to me, with a warm smile. "How are you?"

I give her a coy smile. "I'm good, just feeling a little lost. You?"

Bella slightly nods at me, and I know from the look in her eyes that she is lost without me, too.

"The same," she says softly.

"Are you two coming inside?" Jasper asks.

Bella and I both turn to see that he has opened the door.

Bella walks a little in front of me, and it takes everything I have not to place my hand on the small of her back.

"What do you need me to do?" Bella asks when we get in to the hall.

"You could switch on the coffee pot, so that the water is warm. Put out seven cups, sugar, creamer, and there should be a container with goodies inside."

Bella nods and walks toward the sink, and I move to Jasper to help him put out the seats.

"Where would you like me to sit?" Bella asks looking worried.

"You two can take these two seats, next to me."

Bella nodded sitting down and I sit next to her as Jasper continues to get everything ready.

"Are you nervous?" I ask her in a hushed voice hoping that I'm not putting Jasper off.

"I am," Bella says with a slight smile. "I don't like to talk about myself, and even less about what happened."

I hum nodding in agreement. "Me, too, as you know—" I stop and clear my throat. "However, talking to you, knowing that you sometimes feel the way I do, gives me hope, and makes me feel as if I am not so alone, not so weak."

Bella frowns a little. "Weak? You mean," she pauses, "not able to overcome," she stops and blinks, "feeling," she hesitates, " that way?"

I give her nod.

"Is it harder now that Cheney is here?"

I hum and let out a long breath. "Not harder ... I'm less sure of myself. I feel less in control over how I feel ... well more so on how I can express my feelings. I have a voice in my head that tells me over and over again that I can't freak out, or be pulled into my memories, because I know deep down, he will use it against me. That—" I stop talking as the door of the hall opens, and a man walks in.

He looks at both Bella and me and then sits down across from Jasper.

"Terry, how are you?" Jasper asks.

"I'm good, thanks," the man replies.

Jasper nods and sits more upright with his notepad resting on his knee. The door opens again, and a few more people come in, all taking and their seats.

"Good evening, everyone," Jasper says after everyone has taken a seat. "Before we get started, I would like to introduce you to our two new members: Bella and Edward."

"Hello," they say together.

Bella and I both give them a small smile back.

"Stan, is everything all right?"

The man across from me shakes his head as he bites his thumb. "A few days ago, I was out walking Buster." He takes a deep breath. "It was time for us to go home. As we were walking, I could hear raised voices. By the time I knew for sure that we were coming up to a fight, I was already panicking."

He looks at Jasper.

"I tried to slow my breathing down, thinking of the steps I needed to take to get home. Nothing worked, I got to the point I couldn't breathe, and my mind seemed to just place me back on the front line."

He tilts his head as he looks only at Jasper.

"I could smell the gunpowder, it burned my nose. It wasn't raining, but I could feel it on my face. And the ground was filled with dead soldiers."

I can feel the pain and confusion in his words; a whimper makes me look down at the dog that is lying at his feet.

"Buster protected me. He must have gotten me to sit on the ground, and just sat there on my knees. When I came out of the panic attack, people were looking at me as if I was crazy, like I had some kind of episode. They made me feel ashamed. My mind caused my pain, and I felt that they thought I was less than they were because of how I handled it."

He stops shaking his head.

"If I could have, I would have not let it happen. There are times like now that if I knew this ..." He points to his head. "Would be the outcome of my ten years of service, I would've never joined the military."

"How did you feel after you got home?" Jasper asks softly.

"That I should have just turned around, walked away, gone somewhere else. I'm angry that my mind keeps reminding me of what happened on the battlefield, and I am weak because I can't seem to move on from it."

"But you fought for our freedom," Bella says softly. "You were in a war zone and that is the exact opposite of being weak. The fact that you have only recently returned home and haven't been able to leave it behind shows that you are a good person who saw more evil than most of the people in this room. I think you should give yourself more credit, you could tell that you were going down that road. Most times, I am drowning in my thoughts, and I'm not able to breathe before I know why or that a panic attack is coming."

Bella's face pales as she looks at Jasper. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she says dropping her head.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to you?" The man called Stan asks.

Bella's eyes shift to Jasper who simply looks back at Bella.

When she drops her head, he turns to look at the group.

"Why don't we let Bella settle into the group before she tells her story?"

"Sorry I asked, but I want you to know that you seem wise for such a young girl," Stan says with a smile.

"I've got a great therapist," she answers back with a smile.

"I am glad that you had Buster with you, he's lovely," she smiles looking down at his dog.

Others from the group talk a little about their week. It feels as if no time has passed when we're all up getting our coffees.

"Bella, Buster is a service animal, but he can be petted, if you'd like," Stan says when he sees Bella still smiling at the dog.

"I can?" she asks in shock.

"Sure, he knows I'm safe here," he states.

Bella kneels next to Buster and pets him with a warm smile.

"How long have you had him?"

"Almost two years."

Bella looks up at him. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you earlier."

Stan shrugs a little as he looks at her. "You were only giving me your honest opinion."

Bella stands up still looking at Stan.

"Maybe, Stan, but I know what it's like to have your mind tell you something and no matter how many good points people make it says the opposite. It's hard to believe things other than what your mind tells you," Bella chuckles a little. "I just hate that my body seems to take my mind's side of things. Thank you for letting me pet Buster, he's lovely."

Both Stan and I watch as Bella walks away.

"She's been through something big," he says and I turn to look at him.

"How do you know?" I ask, curious of what he sees.

"Her eyes; when I was talking about dead bodies, I could tell she's seen one."

I don't say anything but he tilts his head towards me.

"You have, too."

"I have, but not quite the same as what she saw."

I know what I saw was nothing compared to Bella seeing her mother's battered body. I saw a dirty, rapist's dead body in prison when he landed on the floor, from being thrown over the banister a few floors up from where most of us were.

"No matter, it still stays with you," Stan states.

I nod a little. "It does, and I hope to never see another."

"When I first joined the Army, in the back of my mind I knew that I would come across people who were injured, or that had parts of their body blown off." He clears his throat. "I remember the first one I saw. They told me that I would get used to it. At the time, I thought, how can you get used to seeing someone so badly injured, or dead. I learned quickly they were right, it became normal for me. It was just a part of my life. At first, I wanted to know more about them—who they were—who they were leaving behind, what happened to them. Soon, they became a number statistic. Some of them were my platoon mates—people I ate lunch with—trained with. We would only have a small toast, but that was it; there was no time to grieve for them. Grieving for our lost comrades was not acceptable ... not there. Now I am home, and it is as if I am mourning them all at once."

I give him a nod. I understand what he is saying, but can't imagine what it feels like.

Jasper calls us all back to our seats, and we quickly go back to chatting.

At the end, I help clean up and walk out with Bella and Jasper.

"See you later," I say to both of them but just look at Bella.

She gives me a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Later, have a good night, Edward."

 **~WDYWFM~**

The rest of the week goes by quickly, and when I get home on Friday, I am happy to see Little Bear. She barks and jumps around my feet clearly showing that she has missed me as much as I have missed her.

"Come on, I'll take you for a walk."

I walk around to the back of the house with her, and when we get to a hiding spot, I sit down on the grass with her next to me.

"I know that you missed me, and I have missed you so much."

I give her a small smile.

"I know that you have been a good girl for Bella," I sigh when I say her name. "I hate that I can't spend time with her. She means the world to me."

I shake my head feeling depressed.

"When this is over—either by him leaving or when she is finished with school—I am going to spend an entire weekend with you both." I laugh out loud a little. "Honestly, I'd keep you both longer than a weekend but the Chief would miss her too much."

I frown looking at Little Bear.

"Maybe he'd let me move in with you, just for a few days."

I clear my throat.

"So what's been happening with you? How is your obedience training going?"

I go through all of Little Bear's training, finding that she is coming along nicely. As I haven't left Esme and Carlisle's grounds, I let Little Bear off her leash as we walk back home.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Cheney has been here for a full month, things have slowly died down, and most people have moved on from talking about us. Cheney even strangely seems to have taken a step back and has become friendlier towards me. Whereas, I am not sure what it is or why it has come about, I haven't let down my guard with him. I just smile, nod, and do what he wants me to do, making it appear that I trust him. As my mother used to say— 'keep your friends close and your enemies even closer'.

My weeks are spent at work, and besides that I am either with Esme and Carlisle, the Chief, or Stan. We have become friends through the PTSD group. He is quite easy to talk to, and he knows that I was in prison. Although it's not a place he has been, I find that when I talk about my time there, he has some level of understanding.

On the weekend, I am with Jasper and Alice, joining in on the role play that I am surprisingly enjoying. Most weekends I have Little Bear, too, which has been amazing. The only downside of things is that I haven't seen much of Bella. It is odd that even with spending so little time with her, my heart seems to love her more each day.

The only good thing about not spending all of our time together is that we have been forced to make other friends, which has been good for me. Bella seems to be spending a lot of time with Anna, and Bree, but mostly Lauren, who seems to always be with Bella now. If she's not at Bella's house, then Bella is at hers. I haven't been able to talk to her about it, so I am not overly sure if she is there willingly or by brute force.

That is part of the reason why I am looking forward to today. I was meant to take Bella with me to the game, but now Tia is coming with me in my truck. Bella was able to get a box for us all, which means I can sit and talk to her without being worried that we will be seen by others or even on the Kiss Cam. Yesterday, I met up with the Chief at the flower shop; even though this isn't a date, I wanted to get Bella some flowers. But I knew that I couldn't be seen buying them, or hand them to her myself. I was going to buy both of the girls' flowers, but the Chief, with a blush, said that he would buy Tia's, as she is meant to be his date. I only raised my brow at him, but when his blush darkened I knew that just maybe he liked Tia as more than a friend.

The Chief and I bought flowers at the same price; he paid for Tia's and I paid for Bella's, but we left with the opposite person's flowers. I knew that the Chief would let Bella know who the flowers were from, just like I would tell Tia.

I nervously knock on Tia's door.

"Hey," she says with a warm smile. "Are those for me?"

I give her a nod as I hand her the flowers.

"Well, thank you," she says with a wink. "Come on in," she carries on, letting me into her apartment.

"They are from—"

"I know," Tia says cutting me off with a small chuckle.

"So, you like the Chief?" I ask making Tia blush a little.

"He is so hot," she gushes, "And well, he can handle a gun, has great fighting skills, is smart, and funny, but above all, he has a good, warm, caring heart. What's not to like?"

I shake my head at her. "Not a thing. I think it's great that you like him, but maybe you should be direct and right to the point. Not all guys are good at picking up hints."

"I know, and I was right to the point at the auction," she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "We have been texting and talking on the phone ever since. Old school stuff, ya know?"

"Yeah, but why haven't you gone on a date?" I ask as she puts the flowers in a vase.

"We were going to but then Cheney arrived, and he's been a little worried. Not just about you, but Bella, too. He's not overly happy that she's at school with a man that he doesn't trust and worries that he has a violent temper. Besides, not dating means we can do this without anyone getting suspicious.

I open my mouth and she covers it with her hand.

"This is one of the reasons I like him so much. He will try to make sure that no one is unjustly hurt. I am fine, and besides that getting courted the old fashioned way is fun. It feels like I am getting to know him, on a more personal level. It's just him and me, and no one, besides you and Bella knows."

She gives me a wink.

"Come on, we had better get going."

I drive us to the stadium, walking her up to the box that we are sitting in.

"This is us," I tell her walking in, and see that the Chief and Bella are already here.

"Hi," I smile, opening my arms.

Right away Bella is in them sighing softly.

"Hi," she says pulling away. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

I pull my hair looking to the bar, thankful to see it is empty.

"I have pre-ordered our snacks, so that we didn't have to have a bartender."

Bella and I move sitting down. I turn my head to see that the Chief and Tia are talking and laughing.

"I think your dad may have a girlfriend," I whisper next to Bella's ear.

"Me, too. I think she's going to be good for him."

"How are things at school?"

Bella lets out a little groan making me look at her hoping she tells me what's wrong.

"Nothing," she says.

"Bella," I say in a way to let her know that I want to know.

"I have to attend college one morning a week and take the other three classes online at home. I was planning on taking two of the classes online from home anyway, but I was taking the online English class at school during English and had Beth's input."

"Why ... why has he stopped you?"

"Cheney said that as it was a college course, then it should be done at the college, or at home," she shrugs a little at the end.

"Can he do that?" I ask.

"He has done it. Mary bent the rules for us, so it would make things easier for the students' work." Bella shrugs a little. "No worries, I only have two more mornings at college to go. I'm currently finishing my last assignment and I am done."

"You'll be fine. I read your essay, it was great. Anything else?"

She shakes her head. "He's just an 'a-hole.' I can see why you butted heads with him." She stops and chuckles. "It's the first time I have enjoyed Lauren being an outright brat to an authority figure. She's quite funny; I've never noticed that before."

"Just keep your head down, do you work, and get out of there safely with your diploma."

"I'm planning on it," she bites her lip "Martin wants me to hold an exhibit of my artwork after it has been graded."

"I think that's a great idea, but I want first dibs on buying any."

"You don't have to buy any, and I would paint any of the ones again that you wanted and didn't get."

"I would still like to buy the second painting you sell."

"The second?"

"Your dad should be able to buy the first one."

"How are things with you?" she asks changing the subject.

"Okay," I say. "I'm keeping my head down and staying out of his way."

Bella nods at me. "I hear you're going with Alice, Jasper and James to their role playing now; what are you dressing as?"

"I am a knight," I smile at her. "I get a sword."

Bella chuckles a little. "Is Alice still the princess?"

"She is; she knighted me, much to Jasper's disappointment."

"Is she still getting him back for killing her the last time?"

I shrug not caring, just happy playing with the sword when Jasper and I do mock fights.

"Boys and their swords," Bella mutters.

"Have they ever taken you to one?"

Bella shakes her head.

"No, I'm not very good with large crowds, but maybe I'll try it after I am done with school."

I grin as I nod at her.

Bella and I stand up cheering as the players come out onto the field.

"Have you ever been to a game before?"

I shake my head at her. "I've never been to any games, not even the ones at my high school."

"Well, then I have to make sure that you enjoy this one."

I give her a lopsided smile. "I am spending time with you. I am going to enjoy my day, believe me."

Bella smiles at me as a blush fills her face. She turns to watch the game, but moves closer to me. I wrap my arm around her and she leans her head on my shoulder.

The game goes on with Bella and I doing more talking than watching. During the seventh inning stretch, we have to part ways for a few minutes as the staff brings in a tray of hot dogs, hamburgers, and drinks. After they leave, we go back to sitting together and talking and miss the rest of the game entirely. We then go to our separate cars and drive down the road to the Play Zone, for laser tag.

"Is it a party of four or a team of four?" The man asks. "We have another party of four just waiting to go in." He carries on.

"Okay then, we'll be a party of four", the Chief says with a smile.

The man takes us in with the other group and runs down the does and don'ts of the game.

We get geared up, and the other team is allowed in first to go to their base.

"We need to stay in pairs, watching each other's backs, always go for the kill, and above all have fun," the Chief says with a huge grin on his face.

"You can head in now," the man says as he opens the door.

We walk into a dark room.

"Ready?" Bella asks smiling at me.

I give her a wink and a nod.

"Shh ... you'll give us away."

"Game will begin in five, four, three, two, one, game commenced," the overhead voice states.

Bella and I move out of our base, keeping low.

I look at Bella who starts to signal to me. I raise my brow as she silently signals for me to go high and to the right while she'll take the low road, that's on the left. As she moves off, I shake my head, "'the daughter of a cop'," I mutter moving swiftly.

I peek out of the small hole, not like it covers me when Bella is left out in the open.

I check her small movement and just as she passes my window, I see two members of the other team clocking her. I quickly hit them both, but one of them manages to fire at her. Bella turns moving quickly away, and then when she has the green light starts to fire at the other two.

Bella joins me and we quickly move away hiding to another spot.

Bella giggles, catching her breath before we head around the dark corners. We have to duck behind a wall as we get fired on.

"You go low, I'll go high," I signal her.

We again chuckle as we hit the other team, making their lights go red and run for cover.

"I think their base is not far from here," Bella whispers as we start again to move.

It takes us a few minutes to find the base. We both smile as we fire at the main point. It doesn't take long for the team to appear to defend their base. Bella and I are hit, killing our guns momentarily as our lights go red. I make her run in front of me as we head to safety.

The next half an hour is spent running around, and firing at the other team. Everyone squints their eyes when the lights come back on.

We put away our gear and then head to the desk to get our reports.

I smile seeing that I have over one hundred kills. Fifty hits on the opponent's base and I only got killed six times.

I look over to see that Bella had over one hundred kills, too, but she was killed more than ten times. Tia was much the same.

"So how did you do, Chief?" I ask and he grins widely at me.

"Three hundred kills, one hundred attacks on the base, and never died, not even once," he says as he shows me his score sheet, making me chuckle.

"Maybe we should have taken it easier on the other team," I say knowing that none of them could have gotten more than ten kills between the four of us; there was only thirty times one of us died.

"The next time we need to get some of my cop buddies to be the other team."

"We should also invite Jasper," I comment.

"Alice, too," Bella adds on with a smile.

"So ..." I say trailing off as we get to the front door.

"Tia will tell you where to go," the Chief mutters.

I frown but nod at him.

I follow Tia's instructions, and we come to what appears to be a house. I keep frowning until we walk inside and I see that it is a small restaurant.

"Table for two please," Tia says to the host.

"Sorry, there's going to be a bit of a wait unless you join the table that just came in?" he replies.

"That's fine, if they're happy to share with us," Tia smiles as the host walks away from us.

I watch him go to a table where Bella and the Chief are sitting.

The Chief nods, smiling happily.

"Tia, Edward, come sit with us."

We walk to them and I help Tia sit before taking my seat.

"Fancy meeting you two here," he says smugly.

I look around the place seeing that it's oddly full of couples, groups of friends, families, and other people ... that's not what's so odd – what is odd is that I am sure I have seen most of these people before.

"It a family-run restaurant, owned by a friend of mine. We booked the entire restaurant with people I knew that Cheney wouldn't know."

I hum. "Are you paying for their meals?" I ask.

"Yes, but I got a good price, and I owed most of them a favor, anyway. Two birds, one stone."

I shake my head feeling a little awed at how well the Chief planned this for Bella and me.

Looking at the menu, I'm still smiling. "Thank you," I whisper to him.

"Anytime, and she's missed you. I like to see her smile; it's worth all the money in the world to me."

We order and again seem to fall into easy conversation. The meal was extremely good, not just because of the place and location we were in, but the price was low, too.

Though at my request, the Chief and I split the bill for our table. We both were on the same page, understanding that I was paying for Bella and me, and the Chief for Tia and him.

"I think they make a good couple," I tell Bella as I look at Tia and the Chief who are talking to the restaurant owner.

"They do; I think she's good for him."

"She is good for him," I reply back to Bella quietly as the Chief and Tia make their way back to us.

"Thank you," I say again to the Chief.

He nods to me and gives me a smile.

"Drive safely," Tia says to them clearly worried. "Come and see me when you get to school tomorrow," Tia adds making me frown as I look at Bella.

"Dentist appointment," she states.

I swallow as I nod, and it takes everything in me not tell her that Cheney will flip his lid if she misses school for a doctor appointment of any kind.

"Don't worry, I told him that I made the appointment," the Chief says clearly picking up on my worry. "And he was shown that even when she had other appointments, she was always back and made up anything she missed. Besides, she's only missing the first hour," he adds rolling his eyes at me. "The guy needs to chill and realize that the students have a life outside of school which includes having appointments."

"I agree," I tell him, but still know deep down that that's not the way Cheney sees it, and right now the school is his play pen.

"So do I, but we should get going," Tia states.

I wave goodbye wishing that I could drive Bella home and give her a kiss goodnight.

"Thank you, for today," I say to Tia once I am driving us home.

"I had a good time," she smiles at me. "But I agree with you where Cheney is concerned."

I hum and she carries on.

"He's a strange guy," she shakes her head at the end, but doesn't add anything else on.

I walk her to her door, and she gives me a soft kiss on the cheek with a warm smile.

"See you Monday," she smiles as she closes her door.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I'm running when the car just in front of me comes to a stop. I slow down as Angela Cheney gets out of the car, looking down at her tire seeing that it is flat.

I pull out my cell, calling the Chief.

"Hey, Edward," he says as a way of answering the call.

"Hi, Chief, I'm out for my run and Angela has a flat tire, she's just in front of me." I stop and let out a breath. "I would like to help, but I would prefer that you were here."

"I understand; where about is she?" he asks.

"About three minutes before the driveway to the Cullen's house. I was just heading home."

"Be there in two minutes," he says hanging up.

Angela gets the tire out of her trunk and struggles to roll it to where she needs it. My inner self fights with the fact that I know I shouldn't be watching her struggle, and as a gentleman, I feel it's my duty to help, or at least ask her if she needs help. But worry and fear are winning and keeping me at bay.

Angela lets out a yelp as the tire slides out of her hands hitting the ground. She moves to pick it back up, but I can see she is struggling.

"Let me help you," I say running to her

She looks at me and smiles a little. "You don't have to help me."

"I know, but I do not mind helping you," I say.

She gives me a bigger smile and I pick up the tire and move it to where it needs to be. Just as I stand to go look for the other things I will need, the blue and red flashing lights hit the side of my face.

Angela just looks toward the police car frowning.

"I saw you and called it into the station," I tell her, and she again smiles at me.

"Maybe that's what I should have done," she says chuckling, "Or at least I could have called my husband."

"You could do it now," I tell her and she nods moving a little to the side.

"Does she have a jack?" the Chief asks as he reaches me.

"Not sure, just got the tire that she dropped over here."

"Mrs. Cheney," I say softly and she turns to look my way. "Do you have a jack?"

She only nods pointing at the trunk of her car.

I move to get it and join the Chief.

"Is it okay if I call my husband?" Angela asks us.

I frown a little at her, thinking she had already done that.

"Yes, Mrs. Cheney, that's a good idea," the Chief tells her.

"Make sure to let him know the police are here as I am helping you," I add on as we jack the car up.

I grab the tire iron and try to turn the lug nuts. "I think these may be glued on," I chuckle as I put more strength in to it.

It takes the best part of a half hour for the Chief and me to loosen the lug nuts and change the tire. We're just tightening the lug nuts on the spare tire when a car pulls up.

"Honey, what happened?" Cheney asks running to her.

"I'm not sure, I think just a flat tire," she says quietly. "But, Edward stopped and helped me, and then the police officer showed up."

"Why were you here?" he asks as he hugs his wife.

"I was heading home from my run."

Cheney rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Sorry, I meant Charlie, did someone call it in?" he asks as he looks at him.

"Yes, Edward let me know what was happening."

"Oh," he says with a small smile.

"Call me when you get to Port Angeles," Cheney says to his wife as he helps her get into the car.

"I will," she smiles as she kisses him. "Thank you," she says with a smile to me, and to the Chief.

"I had better get home and changed to go to work," I say.

"I'll drive you home," the Chief states.

I don't wait for Cheney to say anything; I just get in the Chief's car.

Almost half an hour later, I take the quickest shower I can, and even with skipping breakfast I'm still ten minutes late for work.

"You're late," Cheney says as I walk through the door.

I just look at him.

"But, I know why, so I will let it go, this time. Why did you call the police before helping my wife?"

"I did it so she would feel safe," I quickly answer, and in my mind I think it was for my own protection, too.

"So, it wasn't because you wanted to protect yourself?"

I don't reply and just walk away.

I have been busy with my work and am outside cleaning up when the Chief pulls up. I smile and wait for Bella to get out of the car, but instead the Chief gets out.

"Hey," I say with a wave, but he hurries passed me.

I start to feel a little panicked as his whole demeanor tells me that something isn't right. I drop the bag and walk quickly into the school after him.

When I get to the office, I hear yelling.

"What's going on?" I ask Tia who is standing with Lauren.

I think that Cheney went off on Bella when she arrived late due to her appointment; that's another thing he hated, students taking time off to go to any appointments, he would tell us to make them after school. That wasn't always the easiest thing to do.

"Bella's not in school," is all that is said.

I smile and try to hide the disdain that he must have called the Chief to inquire why she wasn't here.

"She had a dentist appointment, she's due to arrive soon."

Lauren shakes her head. "It was cancelled, but Bella and Little Bear aren't at home and they aren't here!"

I feel my face pale, where can she be?

* * *

 **A/N: I know overshadowing the wonderful date Edward and Bella had by the cliffhanger was evil, but have some faith in us. What are your thoughts on the PTSD group, and date? What do you think of Cheney? What are your thoughts on Angela?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Edward POV**

"I'm sure she's fine," Tia states with a shaky voice.

"Has she ever skipped school before?" I ask.

"No ... well ... not since she ran away from home, but ..." Lauren trails off as it's quite clear if she ran away from home, she wouldn't just turn up at school.

"Look, Charlie, I am sure she's just enjoying an easy morning. Mark my words, she will walk in here in about half an hour," Cheney says as his door opens and he walks out with the Chief.

"I'll be back," Lauren says but I take no notice of her and walk toward the Chief who looks close to losing his shit.

"With all due respect, you do not know my daughter. She doesn't just disappear. Then there is the fact that she knew Esme was dropping in on Little Bear. She would know that Esme would call me when she arrived and Little Bear wasn't there!"

Cheney sighs. "Maybe Bella dropped her off, and the dog escaped."

"No, the house was locked up; there would be no way for her to get out, I have checked."

"Bella may not have locked up correctly, or maybe she let the dog off of the leash and it ran away? There are many possibilities as to why she's not here."

"One of them being that she has been hurt, or worse, that someone could have taken her," the Chief says.

"What's going on?" I ask stepping in.

"Bella hasn't returned home after her run," the Chief tells me not hiding his worry. "I've tried calling her but her cell has been turned off, and she never turns it off when she is out running or otherwise. She could be laying hurt somewhere," he adds on in a whisper.

"Let's not panic; we can start searching, check her hiding spots," I say raising my brow, silently asking if he has checked the cabin.

"I would like to say again that I've done this job a long time, and have had many students disappear for a morning, afternoon, or day, because they think they can get away with skipping school. I honestly feel you're all overreacting and disrupting the school day for others, not to mention the use of police time and resources, is all for nothing."

"I think you misunderstand me! I am—" the Chief is cut off when a few students walk into the main office.

"Chief, I have twenty students, and others are spreading the word. We're ready to search, just tell us where," Lauren says without looking at Cheney.

"Miss Denali!" Cheney yells. "You can't just—"

"We can and we are," Alice huffs cutting him off as she joins us. "I am here, too, Charlie. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Fine," Cheney says. "We'll use the school as a station point, but I really don't think there is anything to worry about. This is why students shouldn't have appointments during school hours, and should always be accompanied by an adult!"

 **~WDYWFM~**

It doesn't take long for nearly all of the students and teachers to be in the gym. Mike and Taylor have already done two full runs, both walking and in the car on Bella's normal running route, and there has been no sign of her or Little Bear.

We are broken into teams and given different locations in the woods to search.

"I've paired you with Jasper and Emmett. I'd like you to take them to the cabin and check there," the Chief says, as he pulls at his hair.

I pick up one of the emergency bags and we head off.

"She's more than likely fallen over and hurt her leg; she'll be sitting in a mud puddle, in a huff because she can't get up." Emmett chuckles nervously, clearly trying to hide his own worries, as we trek to the cabin.

"Bella!" I call as I open the door, seeing that it is just how we left it the last time we were here.

"She's not been here," I tell them as I look around, and my eyes land on Jasper. "She's going to be fine, right?"

His Adam's apple bobbles as he takes a few seconds to answer me. "She's a fighter and wouldn't let her leg get in the way. She'd find a way to get to a place that she would be found."

I give him a nod as my mind mutters, _'but there could be something stopping her from doing that'_.

"I'll radio in that she's not here," Emmett says as he walks out of the cabin.

I look around again. "Where are you?" I whisper.

I close the door, and run to catch up with Emmett and Jasper.

"We going to go this way to the school," Emmett states.

I nod at them, looking back at the cabin, wishing she was there.

It takes almost an hour and a half to get back to the school, checking behind every large rock, and tree on the way.

"Marcus is here," I say to no one when we walk into the gym and see him talking to the Chief.

"Something's wrong," I say out loud walking over to them.

"Have you found her?" I ask them, but the unshed tear in the Chief's eyes answers my question and gives me an eerie feeling.

"Simon, the guy from Port Angeles—who was sent to prison—has a brother, Tony, who fits the description of a man who was spotted half an hour before the time Bella was last seen. He was at the Newton's store, and we know Bella runs past there." Marcus takes a breath and lets it out slowly. "Tony has a history of violence. He wasn't pleased when his little brother got sent down."

"Why weren't we told that his brother had a grudge?" I yell at him. "What is it about you guys not telling us important things, especially when it involves us?" I yell stepping closer to Marcus, but Jasper pulls me back.

"Right now we have no evidence that she's been hurt, never mind that it was in fact him. I was just letting Charlie know that it was a possibility that he was in area. I have every officer I can looking for him and his car."

"If he touched my daughter, then you had better get him before I do," the Chief says as I start to pull my hair.

I look around the hall and see that many of the people, who are having a coffee break, are looking at us.

"Are we looking at a possible kidnapping?" I ask loudly.

"There is that possibility," Marcus says sounding upset. "But I believe she's still somewhere in Forks. I am trying to get the court to get me access to her cell phone, but since it's turned off, it may take some time to ping it. We should also remember that she carries, especially when she's out on her runs."

' _She didn't when she ran with you! If you were still running with her, then this would have never happened.'_ My mind hisses at me, with hate.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I glare at the sky as it turns darker; it's now been twelve hours since Bella was last seen, and it's getting closer to half past seven, so we don't have much light left.

"We're going to send everyone under eighteen home," Charlie says letting out a breath.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until she has been found," I state.

The Chief just nods. "I'm planning on staying here, too. He rubs his face and looks out into the woods.

"Marcus has put out a police bulletin on her and widened the search to Seattle."

"I'm going to go back to the cabin again, and have another look around," I tell him and as he squeezes my arm.

"I keep hoping that's where she is, that has always been her safe place."

I nod at him, and move off to get a rescue bag, and radio. I look around seeing that Emmett is sitting with Rose trying to get her to eat and Jasper is busy counseling some of the students.

I sign myself out putting down the Cabin as to where I am going and start to walk there alone.

I'm not halfway there when the sky lets out a rumble. "Just great," I hiss looking up as the rain starts to fall on my face.

My radio buzzes. "This is base calling all emergency searchers. You need to report back to base ... over."

I shake my head no. I understand that we had a possible storm warning noted over the weekend, but I am not letting that stop me from looking for her.

By the time I arrive at the cabin, the wind has picked up, and the rain is pelting down, making the dark night look even darker.

"Bella!" I yell moving toward the cabin, but again it's empty. It is clear she still has not been here.

I pull at my hair, hitting the wall hard. I walk back outside. "Bella!" I yell again but my voice is lost in the wind.

I shake my head letting out a sigh as I walk around the Cabin double checking it yet again.

"Bella!" I yell with a sob.

"She's not here!" I yell.

"I swear, they better be alright. They are fine ... Bella and Little Bear are fine ... they do not deserve this!" I yell up at the sky.

"Edward, you need to come back to base ... over," the Chief says through the radio.

"I'm not giving up on Bella or Little Bear ... over," I radio back to him.

"You're not, but you have to come back and get the right gear on, and take a team with you ... over."

"On my way ... over," I tell him feeling as if I am abandoning Bella and Little Bear.

I start to walk the way I came, but I turn looking at the cabin feeling as if it's losing the magic it holds for me.

I turn around but a loud howl makes me jump and spin around.

I use my flashlight to light up the area that I think it may have come from.

I hear it again, and gulp knowing that a pack of wolves must be close by.

I step back as I know one must be coming towards me.

"Little Bear," I yell as she limps fast toward me, and she lets out another howl, which makes a group of wolves howl as well.

"Little Bear," I call as I run to her, she backs up and whimpers as I touch her front paw which is bloody.

"Where's Bella?" I ask, as Little Bear has clearly been hurt.

She jumps out of my arms and runs back the way she came.

"Hold up," I yell at her making her turn looking at me pleadingly.

"Chief, I've found Little Bear, she's hurt, and I think she broke her paw. I think she's leading me to Bella ... over."

"Where are you? ... over," he asks in a panic as I run behind Little Bear.

"I was at the cabin but we're moving off from there, give me a few to get my bearings ... over," I say still running. Little Bear takes a turn behind a tree and heads down an embankment. I flash my light her way as she whimpers, lying on a bundle of leaves.

I slowly slide down the hill and as I get closer, I see that she is in fact lying on top of Bella's chest.

"Bella," I whisper as I reach her.

"I've found her ... over," I quickly radio.

"Little Bear, off," I tell her sharply but she whimpers as she moves off of Bella and to her side.

"Where are you? Is she okay? ... over," the Chief says back.

"She's alive but unconscious, and I'm assessing her now ... over," I quickly assess that her top has been ripped, her arms are bruised, and her head is covered in blood, resting next to a rock. I can only assume that she hit her head on it.

"She has taken a hit to the head, and some bruises on her arms, and her shirt has been ripped ... over."

I move her hair again moving closer to her ear. "Sweetheart, I am here, can you hear me?"

Her eyes open only to roll close again.

"Set off the flare ... over."

Grabbing the bag, I take out the flare gun and point it up in the sky toward the direction of where I think the closest road is. When it goes off the sky lights up, and I know where we are, and where Bella was going.

"Get to Esme's, we are about twenty minutes from there, and that's with me carrying her ... over."

"On our way ... over."

I wrap her up in the fire blanket from the pack and then put my jacket on her.

"Little Bear, I know you're hurt, but we're going home," I tell her, and she only whimpers again.

"Let's go," I say as I pick Bella up, knowing that Little Bear will walk next to me.

After about ten minutes I look down at Little Bear. "Run home, get Carlisle and the Chief," I tell her, and she quickly shoots off on three legs, howling as she goes.

I can just make out the flashing lights when a group of men, including the Chief and Carlisle are running towards me following Little Bear.

The Chief reaches me first and I quickly pass him his daughter.

"She's been in a fight of some sort," he hisses and I nod as it clearly looks like she was attacked.

I open my arms and Little Bear jumps into them with yet another whimper.

"We need to get her to a vet," I state, knowing that Little Bear is in pain.

"I'll take her, you can get dried off, and head to the hospital." Jasper says and takes Little Bear out of my arms.

I stand and watch as Bella is loaded into the back of the ambulance, with Carlisle and the Chief both next to her.

As they disappear, I head inside the house.

"I don't feel relaxed enough to drive, so after you get on dry clothes, can you drive me to the hospital?" Esme asks, her eyes shifting to the side and I see a few people that are still here.

"Sure, I will be happy to," I tell her.

I run taking the stairs two at a time. I strip and change my clothes leaving my hair wet.

When I get downstairs, Esme's on the phone, giving someone an update on Bella.

"I will let you know, Mr. Cheney," she says sounding sweet, but I can tell she is faking it for his benefit. "No, thank you, anyway, Edward is going to take me to the hospital. He'll keep me company; you know have a coffee with me?" She forces a smile on her face. "Well, Bella is my goddaughter, so of course I am going to the hospital to see her."

She again pauses. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I will let you know how she is."

She lets out a long breath as she looks at me after hanging up.

"I'm really starting to hate that man."

I hum a little but don't say anything.

 **~WDYWFM~**

As soon as we arrive at the hospital, Esme ushers me to the ER where the Chief is sitting with Carlisle.

"How is she?" I blurt out right away.

"We assessed her, and it seems despite being in the cold her body temperature didn't drop too low."

"Little Bear laid on top of her when we reached her again, she may have been lying on top of her the whole time."

Carlisle and the Chief nod.

"It seems that way. She has some minor bruising, and lacerations. The head injury is the worst of her injuries. She woke up briefly, which is a good sign. I am sure it's just a minor concussion. I sent her for an MRI, and she should be back shortly."

I nod at Carlisle, and sit down next to the Chief, as Esme takes the seat next to me. Carlisle heads down to check on Bella as we're joined by Marcus.

"I have sectioned off the area where you found her, but with this weather I am not sure how much evidence will be left tomorrow when we can safely search."

I nod at him.

"I take it there's still no sign of Tony?" I ask.

Marcus shakes his head at me.

"We should hopefully know more as soon as Bella is up to speaking to—" He gets cut off when his phone rings. "Hold on," he says before moving away as he answers it. "This is Marcus ... Okay, I need that kept for me. I will radio Mike to meet you there, and I'll let Charlie and Edward know."

He hangs up and walks back to us.

"That was Jasper; he said that Martha—the vet—shaved Little Bear's leg, and also scanned it."

Marcus seems to not only be choosing his words carefully, but saying them slowly.

"She believes that Little Bear was shot in the leg."

I can feel my face changing color as I just stare at him. _Who the fuck shot the dog_?

"Martha thinks it's more or less a flesh wound, but there is a small fragment of the bullet showing on the scan. She's going to do a full body scan and then if she can, safely remove the fragment. Little Bear will be on antibiotics, but if all goes well she will be fine."

I just stare at him.

"Bella's gun ... did you see it?" he asks me.

I look at him, and then shake my head. I know that it wasn't on her as I checked her over.

"You think he took her gun and shot Little Bear?"

"Little Bear may have tried to defend Bella," Marcus says softly.

I rub my face because I know we will not know what happened until Bella wakes up and has given a statement.

"Are they doing the surgery on Little Bear right away?"

Marcus nods at me, and I just let out a sigh, feeling even more stressed than I was before.

Time seems to slowly tick by, but thankfully Carlisle is soon walking towards us with a smile on his face.

"She's been taken up to a room. Everything on the MRI looked good, and there is no serious injury. She also came around and spoke a little to me. She was upset, but I assured her that Little Bear was at the vet clinic, and she wasn't to worry. If you give me half an hour, I will let you all up to see her. But I think it's best if you keep calm, so she is able to stay calm and rest. However, if all goes well, she can go home tomorrow."

Charlie, Marcus, Esme, and I let out a joint breath.

"Go get a cup of coffee and I'll give you a call when you can all go and see her," Carlisle carries on.

We all walk to the cafeteria, and each sit with a coffee in front of us.

"I will drop in tomorrow afternoon to talk to Bella." Marcus says as he downs the rest of his coffee. "Send her my love."

We all seem to power walk to where Bella's room is. As soon as I see her sitting up awake, I smile.

"Kiddo, it's good to see you awake," the Chief says while trying to hide his upset.

"Me, too," I add on as Bella's eyes flash to mine ... her eyes seem to flash in pain, before she quickly hides it.

"Sorry," she says sounding slurred, and tired.

"No need to be sorry, Sweetheart," I tell her wishing I could wrap her up in my arms.

"You found me?" she says and I can only nod at her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you, that ..." I trail off. "If Mrs. Cheney's car hadn't broken down, I could have saved you from being hurt." This time it comes out in a plea for her to forgive me.

I shake my head as a tear runs down my face, hating that I put her in danger.

"I'm going to find a way that we can run together," I add as I move closer to her.

But she smiles while shaking her head.

"I think, I'll just have my dad buy a treadmill, it'll be much safer," she says while looking at her dad. "Mrs. Cheney's car broke down? I saw her, she told me she was going to Port Angeles. She asked me if I wanted a ride home." She only chuckles a little and looks at her dad. "I slipped, and Little Bear pulled on her lead barking at a rabbit or something. She must have seen me slip, so she stopped to see if I was okay." Bella stops and holds her head as if she's in pain. "Maybe if I had gotten in the car with her, then ..." a sob escapes out of her mouth. "He came out of nowhere, he took my gun," she covers her mouth. "Little Bear ... she," Bella completely breaks down and the Chief hugs her to him.

"Everyone is okay," the Chief is able to get out as he holds her.

"Is Little Bear really okay?" she sobs pleadingly. "She was so brave," she carries on pulling out of her dad's arms and looking at me. "She saved me, she got him off me, and then she looked after me."

All I can do is nod at her as I feel a rage inside, along with the need to find who hurt her.

"Baby, don't worry about Little Bear, she has the heart of a wolf and she's going to be alright," Esme says in her motherly voice.

Bella eyes close, but she forces them back open. "Can you stay?" she asks the Chief sounding much younger than she is.

"I can, and I am," he responds.

"So am I," Carlisle says. "I asked the nurses to get him a cot in here, and I'll be in my office, just in case you need me."

Carlisle looks at me and Esme. "But I think it's time for you two to go home."

Knowing that Bella's safe I lean in giving her a kiss on the head, opposite from where she has been hurt. "Take care, Sweetheart."

Bella's hand touches my face, and I cover it with my own.

"Love you," I whisper to her.

"Love you, too," she responds.

My heart explodes and sinks at the same time. I look to Esme who's looking at me with a sad face.

"See you tomorrow," she says giving Bella her own kiss.

My eyes flash to the Chief, who just looks at me as if he can see my pain.

"Text me later," he says with a raised eyebrow, and I know he wants me to keep him informed about Little Bear.

Esme takes hold of my arm as we walk out of the hospital.

"Do you mind if I drop in on Little Bear before we go home?"

"No, I would like to see the little fur ball, too."

Thankfully, the vet where Jasper took Little Bear is only a short drive from the hospital. When we walk in I am surprised to see Marcus.

"I thought you went home," I say.

"I wanted to drop in on Little Bear," he says holding up an evidence bag. I can see there is a small piece of metal in the bag with blood on it. There is also another bag that has several tubes with swabs in them.

"Looks as if your girl may have bitten the person who assaulted Bella."

I swallow as I nod.

"I'm going to head out and get these to the crime lab; you can go back and see her."

I look to the vet. "How did it go?"

"It went very well, and if she keeps this up, I will be happy to let her go tomorrow afternoon."

I swallow and smile as I let out a soft breath. "Can I see her now?"

She nods and leads Esme and me into another room.

"Hey, girl," I say petting Little Bear softly on her head. "You did a great job of protecting Bella," I whisper to her sleeping body.

I lean down kissing the top of her head as the tears run down my face. I make room for Esme who also leans close whispering her praise to the sleeping pup, and hugs me at the same time.

"This was a close one," she says close to my ear.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"You are becoming the town's local hero," Cheney says as I walk into the school.

"I'm not a hero," I tell him.

He hums tilting his head.

"It's a shame you weren't more like this when you were in high school. You know if I didn't know where you were yesterday morning, I would've been pointing the finger at you, when it was clear Miss Swan was missing."

I merely look at him and shake my head. "I have never lifted a finger against a female, not even if they hit me first," I hiss at him. "I am not the animal you're trying so hard to have people believe I am."

"Edward, wait, that's not what I meant. I meant that I would've thought that, but as it turns out you in fact saved her, making me feel as if Jasper and Alice may be right that I did get it wrong and you didn't hurt my wife. Maybe you did save her."

I gulp and look at him confused.

"Well done," he says and walks away from me, leaving me standing there stunned and at a loss for words.

Shaking my head again, I must have been hearing things.

After collecting myself, I get to work.

"You playing hero again?" Emmett says as he pats my back.

"Did you get a chance to see her again, when you took Esme up?" Rose asks.

"For a few moments; she has a laceration, a minor concussion, and some bruises."

Rose lets out a breath through her lips as she nods.

"What about Little Bear?"

"She's doing well considering she was shot," I say still feeling angry that someone had shot her.

"What?" Rose and Emmett say loudly together.

I gulp looking between them.

"I thought you knew," I say feeling guilty.

"She was shot in the front right leg, mostly a flesh wound but a part of the bullet was left inside. The Vet did surgery on her last night. They removed the bullet fragment, and she had a good night. Esme and I are picking her up tonight after work."

"Holy hell," Emmett says but looks around seeing that the students are starting to arrive.

"Do you want to meet up tonight? It will only be a few of us?" Emmett asks in a low voice that has me wondering what this is about.

"Not sure—" I cut myself off as Cheney makes his way to us.

"Rose," Cheney says as he joins us. "I would like a meeting with you. I want to decide what we should tell the other students, and what protocols we should have in place until this guy is caught."

"Yes, sir," she says with a smile.

"I was just about to talk to Edward about starting a running group for kids that run," Rose says.

Cheney looks between us and nods, but frowns looking at Emmett. "You run don't you?"

"Yeah, but I run at four in the morning."

"What?" I ask with a chuckle as to why the hell he's up that early.

"I'm not much of a sleeper; I also run at night," he says with a smile. "Anyway, most of the football team runs after school, and Alice's cheerleaders run nights, while others like Edward, Bella, and I have morning runs. So I was thinking of finding a time that suits everyone and having a running group. With a large group, we should be able to keep everyone safe," Emmett says.

"That sounds like a good idea, but let me know who's in the group and what time," Cheney states.

Emmett gives him a nod and then winks at his wife and walks away.

"I'll leave you to it," I say walking away.

"Edward," Lauren yells running after me. "How is Bella?" she asks looking worried.

"She's fine," I say with a smile, "I think Cheney is going to address the school later about her."

She nods at me. "I just hate that it has to come from him," she says rolling her eyes. "He seems to make even good news sound shitty. Besides, I think he is nothing more than an egotistical jerk-off, not to mention a complete asswipe who has the audacity to believe he is the be all and end all of everything."

"Language," I say quickly. "I understand, but remember the walls have ears."

She just looks at me and I sigh.

"Be careful what you say as you don't know who is listening."

"I don't say anything that I wouldn't say to someone's face," she asserts with a sly grin on her face.

"I know you wouldn't, but still be careful."

She nods at me.

"Do you think Bella will be home tomorrow and up for a visitor?"

I shrug my shoulders. "You'll need to text and ask her."

She gives me a nod and walks away with a wave over her head.

It isn't long before everyone is called into the gym for the assembly.

"I know that a lot of you are worried about Miss Swan. I would first like to tell you that she is doing well and is expected to be discharged from the hospital later today," Cheney says.

"This is Marcus Voltex, and he works for the Port Angeles Police Department as the DA. For anyone that doesn't know what that means, he is the District Attorney."

Cheney steps aside as Marcus steps forward.

"As Mr. Cheney stated, I am Marcus Voltex, and I am here to go over a few things with you. First off – be rest assured that Bella Swan is doing well and has given me a statement. Sadly, she wasn't able to give much of a description of her attacker, but we know for sure that she was attacked. She was running, and the assailant tried to take her off the road and into the surrounding wooded area. We know that he is a white male, tall, and is strong as he easily lifted her up and threw her to the ground. This man is still at large, and we have had a few people that have seen a few unfamiliar faces in town, which we are looking into. Assaults like this are sometimes a one-time thing; however, we need to err on the side of precaution and safety. Therefore, for the time being I am requesting that you all stay out of the woods, and if you want to run, take a friend or two with you. If you see anyone that makes you feel uncomfortable or alarmed, do not hesitate to call 911, Chief Swan, or myself. Everyone will be given my card to contact me, as well as the Fork's Police Station number, and Chief Swan's home and cell numbers. Mr. Cheney has also said that he will make sure that all of your parents are aware of what has happened in case any of them see anything strange. Do you have any questions?"

Most people shake their head and Cheney steps forward again.

"The staff and I are aware that many of you like to run, therefore, we are going to start a running group that will be supervised by Emmett and Edward."

My head snaps to him when he says my name almost kindly.

"Please tell them your name and preferred time to run; but note this will be a set time, and we would—as I am sure your parents would—like you to run during the group time. You need to do this until we know this maniac is off the streets, and out of our town."

Cheney takes a short break as his eyes move around the room.

"Charlie has informed me that Bella is planning on returning to school tomorrow. I would remind you that it is highly rude to ask uncomfortable questions about what happened. Please give her some room. Do you understand, Miss Denali?"

I snort a little and look at Lauren, who looks gob smacked, but huffs and nods at him, but then gets a glint in her eyes.

"Can I interview Marcus and Edward, too, since he found her?"

"Why don't you give it a day, Nancy Drew?"

He takes another short break.

"After lunch, I will be holding a fire drill. I would like to see how fast you can get out of this building if the need should arise. Remember to leave your belongings behind."

Cheney ends the assembly and everyone leaves to either go back to their classes or head to lunch.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I arrive home from work to find that Esme and Carlisle have already collected Little Bear.

"Hi, baby girl," I say as I sit down next to her, she shuffles over to me licking my hand.

"Hello," the Chief says and I turn looking at him, to see that he is helping Bella walk through the door.

"Hey," I say right away happy to see her.

I walk over to her and open my arms, and right away she walks into them.

"Hi," she says to me pulling back.

"There's my little hero," she says to Little Bear who is just as excited to see her.

"We've come to join you all for dinner. I've not had the chance to go shopping," the Chief says to me, and I nod as I help Little Bear onto Bella's lap.

"Could you help me get some drinks?" he asks and I frown at him, but he gives me a side look at Bella so I nod at him.

"I know that you wanted to see Little Bear, but I thought this way, she would be here when Bella arrived, and would give us more time together."

I again nod at him.

"She's given a statement."

"I know Marcus told us at the assembly today."

The Chief nods at me.

"There's not much to go on, and what I'm about to say can't be repeated for now."

I again nod at him.

"The guy that attacked her, caused her to have an episode," the Chief tells me. "She used to have them all the time after what happened to her and her mother." He shakes his head. "The guy—who attacked her—caused her to have a bad episode. She's not sure about what happened. She remembers seeing Angela Cheney. Then she was running but Little Bear kept barking at the woods. She didn't think anything of it until someone grabbed her picking her up. Little Bear bit him on the leg making him slam Bella to the ground."

I smile a little even more proud of my little girl knowing she bit the asshole.

"When she pulled out her gun, he was able to kick Little Bear off. But then she went for his arm, and managed to rip his sleeve. She saw that he had a tattoo."

He pauses for a second.

"The tattoo is a spider's web, with spiders on it. It seems to have pulled her into the past when she would hallucinate that she had spiders crawling all over her. She just remembers him getting the gun out of her hands, and shooting Little Bear. He went to shoot again, but Bella tackled him. She seems to have lost a part of her memory during this time. She says that both she and Little Bear were running through the woods. She says she couldn't breathe, and that everything seemed darker, and then she was falling."

I sigh knowing what happened; her panic attack caused her body to shut down. She's lucky that she lost the guy in the woods or he could have hurt her worse.

"Any word on this Tony?" I ask.

The Chief shakes his head. "He seems to have just vanished. We're checking with the hospitals, clinics, and doctors' offices within a fifty-mile radius. We're hoping whoever it was will get the dog bite checked. We found the DNA from Little Bear's teeth, so we will have evidence to charge him. We're also running it through our databases, and hopefully we will get a hit."

"Is she really going back to school tomorrow?" I ask worried about her.

"You know what she's like, but I am taking the next few days off, just in case. Jasper said he is going to talk to her at school near lunchtime to try to break up her day, for the next few days."

I pull at my hair wishing I could do more.

"If she needs me, let me know," I beg him and he looks at me.

"Here."

I frown looking at the cell.

"It's an old one of Taylor's, not linked to you."

I still just look at him

"Taylor is the same age as you and single, so if anyone sees the text we can say they were from him. Right now, I don't care what anyone says. Right now she needs you, even if it's just through a call or a text. I know that this will help."

"I could get another job, and then we can date," I tell him. "She needs me, and that's more important than anything else." I carry on still having a sense of dread that Cheney will freak out if he finds out Bella and I are dating. Even if I got another job, I know he would inflict everything he could on to her.

"I know that it's selfish of me, but I need you at that school watching him for me. I _don't_ trust him, but I _do_ trust you."

I nod and he hugs me to him.

"Thank you, son, for finding her," he sobs quietly close to my ear.

After a few seconds we both compose ourselves.

"We had better get back in there, we don't have much time tonight."

I put away my new cell, and nod at him before picking up the tray of drinks the Chief made as we talked.

* * *

 **A/N: So the Chief trusts Edward, but still doesn't trust Cheney. I know they say always count on Alice and what she thinks, but in this case do you think Charlie is on the right track, or do you think Cheney isn't as awful as we thought? Bella went through a lot, and someone shot Little Bear, do you think they will find this Tony? Why did his tattoo set Bella off so badly? What do you think is going on?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Edward POV**

The last two weeks have slowly dragged by, and there is still no sign of Tony. Marcus says he's done this before, lie low for a few months and then resurfaces. I just wish that they'd find him, and soon.

The running groups are now established, and we have a few new people who haven't run before. For that reason we run twice a day. The morning group is mostly the slower ones, with a few of the football players coming along for support. Emmett takes the front, the football players are in the middle, and I am at the rear. Bella has been running along with Lauren and me, who is one of the new people who has joined.

In the evening, it is just Emmett, the football team, and me.

Bella's not doing so well, even with running and trying hard to act the way she normally does. She is still jumpy and I know she hasn't been sleeping. When I first found out, I told her to call me—wake me up—and then we could talk or even text. She was reluctant to do it at first, but I told her that part of being a couple is being there when the other person needs you. Right now, she needs me. When I told her this, I knew that we were crossing the line again. But the fact that I knew that she needed help, made me throw caution to the wind. I trust the Chief in that he gave me a safe way to communicate with Bella.

Little Bear is still not one hundred percent, and hasn't been out on a full walk yet. I know this is also adding to Bella's pain as she believes that she is the reason that Little Bear was shot.

She hasn't opened up at our PTSD group. I know the whole group is worried about her, they—like me—can see a hurt young girl who is in desperate need of help, but until she talks to someone, she's not going to get it. However, we've all made it clear that we are here for her.

There has only really been one big change; Cheney seems to be friendlier toward me. Now, he often acts as if we are long-time friends. It has me more on edge than his glaring and hatred. At least then, I knew where I stood. I don't understand his new friendly attitude, and it makes me feel as if I have to be even more on guard than before.

"Edward."

"Think of the devil and he's sure to appear," I mutter to myself as I turn to look at Cheney in the direction where he called my name.

"Can I speak with you?"

"Sure," I say with a fake smile, hoping he doesn't see my insincerity.

I follow him into his office and after we get there, he looks at me for a few seconds.

"I have asked Marcus if he would—after this guy is caught—re-look into what happened to my wife."

"W-h-a-t?" I stutter out unsure of what he means.

Cheney sighs a little. "There's still a part of me that thinks you are faking this nice guy persona, but the larger part of me thinks that just maybe I had it wrong in the beginning. So when he has time, he will look at the case and tell me what he thinks. I just wanted to let you know."

I swallow and nod at him.

"I hope to God that this is not just a game for you; that this is who you really are. If you were wrongly convicted, then I will do everything in my power to make it up to you."

"Okay," I whisper unsure what to think of this. "I had best get back to work."

I walk out of his office shaking my head. I let out a long breath again feeling unsure of this new personality he has toward me.

I shake off our talk and get on with my work.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am working outside of the school when I see Lauren.

She glances at me and then drops her head.

"Lauren," I say softly. "Is everything okay?" She gives me a weak smile and a nod.

"Are you sure?" I ask knowing that something isn't right.

"Everything is fine; Cheney requested that I go to his office," she says sounding a little pissed off but there seems to be a sense of dread in her eyes.

"Just agree with him, do as he asks, so that you can graduate."

She just looks at me for a few seconds and then rolls her eyes at me.

"He's not asking you to do something he shouldn't be, is he?" I ask her.

"No, nothing like that; don't worry. I had better get there."

"See you later."

She nods and walks away.

I sigh pulling at my hair, knowing that I am done, and I walk off to find Rose.

"Do you have a minute?" I ask standing at her door.

"Yeah, my next class is not due yet. Come on in."

I walk in taking a seat.

"It may not be you that I should go to, but I just saw Lauren, and she did not seem like herself."

"How do you mean?" Rose asks not seeming worried.

"I don't know; normally she's chatty and upbeat, but she looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"Exams start in a few weeks; maybe she's just worried about them. She's quite bright and we expect straight A's from her."

I hum. "Maybe, but could you have a chat with her …" I shake my head. "Cheney can be an ass, and more so with exams. That's where she was heading."

"She's there fairly often," Rose sighs. "She needs to learn to pick her fights."

"I know, but it was almost as if she was defeated before she even got there. She didn't seem like herself."

Rose nods at me. "I'll speak to her; thanks for letting me know."

"Thanks," I say walking out of her class as the bell rings for the students to move to their next class.

I walk into the cafeteria and my eyes land on Bella. I give her a small smile which she returns. My eyes shift and I see that Lauren is sitting next to Bella, but she looks deep in thought.

"Hi," I say taking a seat at the teachers' table.

"How is the play coming along, Alice?" Cheney asks as he looks between Alice and me.

"The script, music, costumes, and backdrops are finished. We're casting parts tonight."

"Isn't that a little late, when is the show?"

"Everything is right on schedule; the show is in June. Everyone took part in writing the script and there isn't one person that attended that doesn't know it. We just need to pull it all together now."

Cheney nods at Alice. "I'll leave it for a few weeks then. I'll drop by to see how everything's going after that."

"So, who has the lead this year?" Emmett asks with a grin.

"That's top secret, and you'll find out by the end of the week," Alice snaps with a smile, and Emmett looks my way.

"It's not fair to let you know before they know," I say with a nod at the students.

"You're no fun," he pouts like a child having been told to stop jumping on their bed.

"We need to start making sure the students are ready for their exams. We're holding study groups, and reviewing the material for them. I also think we need to start testing them, making sure they're making their grades. If we can push them to get a better grade then we should," Cheney says to the entire table.

"My after-school stress club is about to start, too," Tia says as she looks solely at Cheney.

"Stress club?" he questions.

"Each year I hold group talks with Alice's, her husband Jasper's, and Rose's help. We make sure that none of the students are becoming overwhelmed by their upcoming exams."

"That sounds fine," Cheney says almost struggling to say the words. "But this is life, and it's full of deadlines and stress factors. As adults they will not have 'clubs' to attend when life gets stressful."

"Hence the fact we are teaching them these skills now, and it is something they can take with them to use in the future."

"Very well, but that's not going to get them a job. As long as we stay focused getting these kids to pass with straight A's, they'll be fine for whatever other activities like this that they wish to seek out."

Tia just looks at Cheney who sighs. "We are not grading these kids or any children on mental wellbeing, but on the academic levels which they achieve in our state testing. It's just the way it is, and testing is hugely important to not only the district but to me personally."

"I'm hoping by the time my James is at this level, we will make mental health a priority, too. We push children so hard sometimes, and let's face it, not everyone is good at testing," Alice says.

"Some children need to be pushed; if I had my way, school days would be longer, with more focus on teaching skills they can use in a job. I would also bring back corporal punishment," Cheney says.

Alice gasps as she just looks at him. "You would hit them?"

Cheney rolls his eyes at her in shock.

"Not all of them, but some need a good lashing to be honest. It's just like explaining to a child when they misbehave, without a sound spanking it tends to go in one ear and out the other. I believe giving them detention or suspension is seen more as a reward than a punishment because it gives them what they want; to be out of class. I think we need to show them who's the boss and make them knuckle down or else.

"If they're sent them home for bad behavior, they get what they want; slacking off all day, not coming to school, and not being held accountable for their poor choices. If it were up to me, they would not have it that easy. If they want to do bad things, then they—along with one of their parents—would come to school on Saturday. They'd spend the entire day with their parent and our staff making them do the work.

"They would learn fast that they do what is asked of them, not what they think they want to do. The next time they screw up, they are not welcomed back, and they can go be the low life delinquent, they are striving to be."

"He has a point, where most of our students are good, there are some that are trying hard to rule the school and make their teachers' and other students' lives hell," Emmett says as he looks around. "Look at all the shootings, and kids who are freaking out that we see almost daily on social media."

"It's not just kids," Tia quickly adds.

"I know, sometimes it feels as if the world is going to hell, but all I am saying is that he has a point. And so far, we've been very lucky."

Tia hums. "Well, keep in mind things are not always black and white. I had a teacher who hated me, and when I say hated, I mean pure unadulterated hatred. If she could have had a whipping strap, I am sure she would have used it on me, for anything she thought she could get away with. That's why we lost the ability to use corporal punishment, because mean people abused their power."

"There weren't many people who did things like that," Cheney quickly argues.

"I'm not saying there were, but just like any other place that deals with corruption, one bad apple ruins the bunch. Look at what happens in a situation where there is a bad police officer; it only takes one bad seed to make the whole department look sketchy. Not to mention, you never hear about all the good things people do. When there is one bad egg, it tarnishes every other good thing involved."

"Maybe the teachers should also wear body cameras, that way we can see if the student should be physically punished," Cheney says with a smile at Tia.

"It will still be abuse," she says softly. "There would be instances where the person in authority would say their camera didn't work, or was knocked out of sight. Some know what buttons to push so people lose it. I didn't grow up in this town, and the school I went to was classified as the worst school in Washington. That's not just for the low grades, but for student attendance as well.

"The kids I went to school with carried weapons, because they had to. Most of the teachers were okay and nice, and some sadly had to put on a hard front just to make it safely through the day. They knew there were students that you couldn't discipline because their parents would come to the school and threaten you.

"Then there were teachers like Mrs. Hill that just hated being a teacher. She was brought up that everything was handled with your fists.

"Some of the kids were beaten the night before, or saw their mom, or dad getting beaten. Many of the kids worried about where their next meal was coming from. The police were at their door to arrest one or both of their parents. Most only had a one- parent household. This type of school, which still exists today, is the true example of why corporal punishment would do no good, it would only add to the number of people the kids cannot trust."

Tia stops and stands up.

"What Charlie and Mary have built here works – they never give up on a child, and they never turn their back on them. They show them there is another way and that no matter what you're going through, they are here for support and help you deal with it. This school may not be the top school for grades, but for me this is the best school, and we need to roll out what we do everywhere. The academic results are only a portion of what each child should leave this school with when they graduate. I've got things to get ready. I'll see you all later," she says before walking away.

"I'm going to wash up before helping with lunch duty," I say getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

I walk down the hallway but slow down when I see Bella.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as I stand near her at her locker.

"I'm fine; I'm just getting stressed with everything we need to study for."

"Just make sure you don't overload yourself, and have some faith in your knowledge."

Bella laughs a little. "My dad said, 'why study, if you don't know it after all this time, you'll never know it'."

I smile a little. "Seems like good advice."

Bella just hums a little. "How would you feel if I dropped Little Bear off with Esme this weekend? I want time to go over some of my history work, just to freshen up on my knowledge."

I nod at her. "Sure, as long as you take some time for yourself. Remember that things are easier when your mind is a little less occupied."

"That's sound advice," she smiles at me.

I wink and walk away from the locker. "Later, Bella," I say walking to my office for a few minutes before I need to head back to the lunch room.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Is everyone ready for our run?" Emmett asks loudly.

"Yeah," they all answer back.

Emmett gives me a nod and then sets the pace.

"How was your weekend?" I ask.

"Not too bad, my dad took me out to watch a movie," Bella answers with a smile.

I give a returning smile to her.

"What about your weekend, Lauren?" I ask but she doesn't seem to hear me.

"Lauren," Bella says as she touches Lauren's arm.

"Yeah?" Lauren asks sounding confused.

"Your weekend ... how was it? You went to Port Angeles again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was fine," Lauren shakes her head. "I wished my dad would take me out," she snorts. "I wish my dad would spare a minute to give me a freaking phone call, even if it was just to say 'hi, I still don't give a shit about you, but I thought I would let you know I'm still alive'."

I frown as I look at Lauren and then my eyes flicker to Bella who looks puzzled, too.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, maybe this weekend we could go to the movies ..." Bella trails off and shakes her head as she rolls her eyes. "That was a stupid thing to say and not any way of dealing with what you said, but I am here."

"I'm here, too, and I understand what you mean. My dad walked out on my mom and me without looking back. Like you, I don't even know if he's still alive. If you need someone to lean on, or talk to, then come to me," I tell her.

Lauren slows down and just looks at me, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger before she quickly masks it.

"Thanks," she says forcing a smile on her face, and then starts to run again a little faster.

"Something's not right," Bella whispers. "She's not doing any of her usual stuff. She hasn't even blogged in almost a week."

I just look at Bella but don't comment.

"Do you think she's been hurt?" Bella asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure; just be there for her, and make sure she knows that you are someone who she can talk to."

Bella nods at me. "This has been a really shitty start to the New Year."

"It can't get much worse," I grin at her. "When you're at rock bottom, there's no place to go but up."

"I know, you're right, I just wish we would've started to move up by now."

We loop back around dropping each of the kids off at their homes. When we get to Lauren's, her mother Tanya is just leaving. Tanya looks at me with a glare, apparently still very unhappy.

"Lauren, go get in and showered for school," she says with a snappy tone.

Lauren waves with her head down walking towards her mom.

"See you at school," Bella calls as Emmett starts to run.

A car door opens making both Lauren and Tanya look to the house next to them.

"Ben, do you have a second, I need a word," Tanya asks overly sweet.

Lauren shakes her head at her and pulls on her arm. Tanya hisses something at her and then moves away.

"Bella, Anna, come on," Emmett yells and the girls start to run.

I watch for a few seconds as Lauren seems to become more stressed.

Lauren is still on my mind when Emmett and I drop off the last of our runners.

"That was a good run," he says and I nod at him. "See you at school," he says as he starts to run back the way we came.

I just get home when my new cell dings.

 _~I am worried about L. I think something big is going on; and I can't get her to open up about it. I am even starting to think that T and C are having an affair_ _._

I sigh as I reread Bella's text, to help keep who we are talking to hidden, we decided to only use the first letter of one of their names.

~ _I know something's worrying L, just hope she has someone to talk to. As for the affair, I'm not sure about that, but agree that something is up.~_

I strip down getting into the shower, and when I get out, there is another text from Bella.

 _~She has agreed to come out with me this weekend, maybe she needs a break and space from here to think more clearly?~_

 _~Even if she doesn't talk about what's on her mind, I hope the time off helps her xx I.M. & L.Y_ _._

 _~I.M. & L.Y. too xx~_

I can't help but smile when I read that she misses and loves me too.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Throughout both last week and this one, Lauren seems to become more and more distant, so much so that other teachers are starting to pick up on it. Bella and her weekend out didn't seem to make any difference as she skipped school several days the following week. Lauren didn't even turn up for the play which seemed to surprise Alice, since for the first time she is one of the main characters, and has a small solo in the play.

I am cleaning up outside when I notice Lauren sitting alone on the bleachers. I look around not seeing anyone that could explain why she is out here alone. I can clearly see she is upset so I walk toward her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask light hearted, and Lauren turns to look at me.

I sit down a few seats away from her. "Is everything okay? I know I'm one of the last people that you want to talk to, but I can get someone if you need them?"

Lauren stands up and shakes her head at me. "I'm fine," she says softly.

"I don't believe you ... just know that there are many people you can speak to if you need to."

Lauren let out a snort. "Most people aren't fond of me, and wouldn't give me the time of day."

I go to open my mouth, but she holds up her hand stopping me.

"I know that it's my own fault."

"Lauren?" I question feeling that Bella may just be right and something has happened to Lauren.

"Miss Denali?" Cheney says making me jump and turn around to see him standing a few feet from us. "You should be in class."

"I was just going," Lauren says not like in her usual way.

"Come to my office," he adds making Lauren close her eyes as she nods at him.

I pull out my cell as they walk away from me.

 _~Hey, Chief, I think something's going on with Lauren and I've got a feeling that it's bad. Could you talk to her? I think she feels that no one will listen to what she has to say.~_

It only takes a few minutes for a reply to come back.

 _~Bella's been saying the same thing. I tried to have a word with her on Sunday, but she didn't say much, which is not like her. I am keeping my eye on her and I will try again_ _._

I've just finished working outside when I get a call to go to Cheney's office.

I walk into his office again leaving the door open as he stares at me and the door for a few seconds before he starts to talk.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't to be alone with any of the students."

"I was making sure she was alright, she looked upset," I reply with a calm voice.

"Did she say what was on her mind?"

I shake my head at him and he lets out a sigh.

"I'll make a call to see if the counselor could come up from Port Angeles to make an appointment with her."

"What's wrong with Jasper?" I ask and Cheney tilts his head at me.

"Nothing personal, but he is a private therapist, and this is a school counselor I'd be calling in."

I nod at him.

"Just watch your back; people in vulnerable places can make mistakes, and they can mistake kind actions for other types of affection."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure she knew that there are lots of people in this school that would speak to her. I was only offering to get Alice or even Bella to come and speak with her."

"She and Bella are friends?" he asks sounding a little stunned.

"Yes," I answer with a frown.

But he shakes his head with a smile. "I assumed that Bella just tolerated Lauren."

"I had best get back to work," I say not responding to what he suggested.

"Keep me posted," he says as my cell buzzes.

"Best answer that out of the sight of the students. I would like it to appear that I have my staff following the same rules that I expect of them."

I nod again walking out without looking at my cell.

When I get to my office, I pull out my cell.

 _~Why is today going so slowly, I wish I could just go home. I feel so tired. xx~_

I frown a little. The Chief may not say it, and wherein Bella has texted a few times during the night, I don't think she's sleeping well.

 _~You need a good night's sleep. The day is almost over. xx~_

 _~I wish I could sleep. I have so much on my mind with all these exams. Besides, I always sleep better when you are next to me.~_

Before I can reply, I get another text from Bella.

 _~Sorry that wasn't fair to text, I just miss you so much.~_

 _~I miss you, too, and I sleep better with you next to me, too. Not much longer. I. L.Y. xx~_

The day seems to drag on, and I am happy when the last bell rings. I head up to see the students leave. Just as I head toward Rose, a yell from behind me makes my head snap around.

"Lauren!" is sharply yelled and I start to run to where there seems to be an argument or a fight happening.

"Move aside!" I yell making the other students part like the red sea.

I stand still for a few seconds feeling weird that Bella is standing in front of Eric who looks to have a bloody nose.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Lauren states with venom in her voice.

"Calm down, Lauren," Bella says softly.

"Fuck you; fuck him, and this fucking school!" Lauren yells.

"Lauren, take it easy, and come and tell us what happened," I say making her look my way. "Did he hurt you?" I question hoping that this guy is not the reason for Lauren's sudden change in attitude.

"Leave me alone, please," she begs me as the tears start to run down her face.

I stretch my arm out to her, but she turns and runs out of the school.

I look at Bella who's looking in the direction that Lauren ran.

"What happened?" Rose asks sounding just as stunned as the rest of us.

"Anyone that witnessed everything, stay here, the rest of you go home," she adds.

Most of the students clear the area leaving Eric, Bella, Anna, and Bree.

"What happened?" Rose asks more firmly.

"I only asked her out on a date," Eric stutters and Rose raises her brow at him.

"Anything else?"

He shakes his head at her.

"He asked her out," Bella says softly, "but I'm not sure if she was ignoring him, or didn't hear him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, and she just hit him. I don't think she realized what she did. She just said no and not to touch her again. Eric made a joke _."_ As she says 'joke,' Bella glares at Eric. "About her being too touchy, and that she didn't mind boys touching her before. Lauren flipped out and started yelling as she hit him again, busting his nose. I stepped in front of him, hoping that I could calm her down."

"Right," Rose says as she rubs her head. "Eric, I need a wor—" Rose gets cut off by Cheney.

"If this claim is verified that you put your hands on her, I will have you in a three-day suspension so fast your head will spin."

"What ... but—" Eric tries to say but Cheney cuts him off.

"I don't care; go see the Nurse," Cheney snaps and then turns to Bella.

"If you have time, I need you to come with me and give a written statement." His eyes flicker to the other girls. "Do you two agree with what she said?"

Both Bree and Anna nod.

"Rose, take their statements, too. I'll ask Jessica to call Tanya and have her bring her daughter back to school, or at least bring her tomorrow, so that we can inform her of her suspension."

"You can't ..." I stutter but Cheney just looks at me, giving me a clear sign that says 'shut up'.

"Miss Swan," Cheney demands.

I pull out my cell as Bella walks away with Cheney.

"Edward," the Chief says on answering.

"There's a problem at school, and I could use your help."

"On the way, what happened?"

"Eric asked Lauren out and pulled her arm, she hit him and he made a rude comment, so she hit him harder and then freaked out. Chief, Cheney wants to suspend Lauren and you can't let that happen, there's something going on with her."

"I don't have a great rapport with Cheney, and my past influence is no longer effective, but I'll see what I can do."

I get on with my work still thinking about Lauren's outburst in my head. The Chief arrived fairly quickly followed by Tanya and Lauren. There was a part of me that wanted to go to her and see if she was okay, but the glare that I received from Tanya made me stay back. It's not too long before Lauren is sitting with Bella outside the office.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

Lauren just shakes her head.

"Don't let other people tell you who you are," I say.

Lauren just looks at me. "He may be right, and I am not worth anything but to be someone's bitch on the side, or an emotional punching bag."

My eyes flash to Bella, who's looking at Lauren.

"Who said that?" Bella and I ask at the same time.

Before Bella and I can press for more information, Tanya, Cheney, and the Chief walk out.

"You're leaving for three days, but it is off the record. Come on, honey, I'll take you home," Tanya says.

"You'll be lucky if I don't sue this school!" she adds on with a huff behind her.

"Miss Denali, you also have to see a counselor. Whatever is bothering you has to be dealt with. It is better to talk it over with someone, rather than acting like you did today. Remember, my door is always open if you need a chat," Cheney says in a voice that makes it sound as if he cares.

"See, baby, I told you he's a good guy. He'll make sure that Eric pays for what he said."

"Tanya, why don't you take Lauren home," the Chief says with a sigh.

"Don't tell me how to parent my child," Tanya snaps back at him but starts to walk away.

"Thank you for not suspending her," Bella says sounding upset.

"She won't get a second chance no matter what she is going through."

"I know and I agree," Bella responds.

"I'm glad to have your approval Miss Swan, now you are also free to go home."

 **~WDYWFM~**

Despite the fact that Lauren should have returned to school at the end of last week, no one has seen her. So I am a little surprised when she walks into school. She keeps her head down and walks straight into Cheney's office.

I am outside repairing some of the benches, when a police car pulls up. I start to walk to it, but stop when I see that it's not the Chief but the cop that arrested Bella and me. He looks my way and then heads inside along with his female partner.

I can't help but wonder why the Port Angeles Police are here. I pull out my cell and call the Chief.

"Hi, Edward," he chuckles, "I hope everything is okay," he adds on lightly.

"I'm not sure ... the cop that arrested Bella and me, is at school." I shake my head and snort. "I just thought that it was odd that the Port Angeles Police were here. I always thought it was your crew that would come if there was a problem."

"That is how it's supposed to work. I'll pop by and see what's what."

I walk into the school, going more slowly than usual as I pass the main office.

"Oh," Cheney says as he walks out the door. "I was just coming to see you."

I tilt my head.

"Could you come in to my office?"

I nod and walk in with him. It's not until I am in his office with the two police officers looking at me with hard faces, that I start to panic that something's not right.

"Can you take a seat?" Cheney says softly.

"I would rather stand," I answer back.

"Sit down," is hissed by the ass that arrested me.

I just look at him. "Is there a problem?" I ask still not sitting.

"Lauren has made an allegation," Cheney says as he stares at me.

"Against who? So someone has hurt her?" I ask feeling bad for the girl.

"She claims that you and she are in a relationship, and you've been texting her. She's only seventeen, Edward."

"I haven't ... w-e a-r-e-n't," I stutter feeling as if I am being punched.

"She also claims that you've blackmailed her into the relationship," the female cop says and I just shake my head at her.

"Something is wrong with Lauren. I am not sure what it is, but she's not acting like her usual self, whatever she's going through ... this is just—" I stop and point around, "a made up story to cover it up."

"We should take this down to the station," the cop says, and makes his way to me pulling out handcuffs. "What is going on here?" the Chief says looking at us all.

"Hello, Chief Swan, I am Eva," the female cop says with a smile.

"That nice, but what's going on?" the Chief hisses.

"A female student—Lauren Denali—has claimed that Edward Masen blackmailed her into a sexual relationship. As she is seventeen, and a student at the school, we have to investigate this. At this point, Mr. Masen is facing one charge of statutory rape."

I feel faint and I bend over as I crash on the ground.

"This can't happen again. I didn't do anything. I never touched her, I swear," I say out loud and look up to the Chief. "I swear I haven't spoken to her outside of school and the running group. I don't know why ..." I state as I keep looking at the Chief.

"First, he will not be charged; you have to do—what is it called again—oh, that's it, an investigation."

"She said that you wouldn't believe her, and that's why she came to us," the ass-hat cop smirks. "In fact, she called and asked Marcus to come as well."

"Someone say my name?" Marcus says walking in.

"Yes, Sir. I was just about to arrest Edward Masen," the cocky dickwad cop answers.

"On what grounds?" Marcus asks. "We still have to prove this, so I will need a statement. I have Lauren's already." Marcus stops and just looks at me. "It was pretty bad, not pleasant, so I think you should seek legal advice before speaking to anyone."

I nod at him.

"Sorry, Edward, until this investigation is over and you are cleared, I have to put you on leave," Cheney states.

Again, I just nod.

"I didn't do anything. I have never had sex with anyone," I mutter, "I swear to you."

"It's not like you can prove you're a virgin," the asshole cop laughs while looking me in the face with a sneer.

The Chief helps me walk out as I feel that again, my life is spinning out of control. There is a voice in the back of my head yelling that I am again going to go back to prison for yet another crime that I did not commit. Hopefully, this time, it will be different as I have people—a lot of good people—that are in my corner. Mostly, I am just confused about what is going on and what happened to Lauren to make her do this.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay we knew something was up with Lauren, but who saw that happening? What do you suppose the deal is?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Edward POV**

When we arrive at the station I am led into the interview room, still feeling stunned.

"I think you should call a lawyer," the Chief says and I look at him.

"I don't have one, just call the public defender."

He shakes his head.

"Don't say a word until a lawyer gets here," he says looking right at me and I nod at him.

"You need to get a hold of Lauren and find out what's happening?" I ask still feeling deeply worried about the girl.

The Chief just looks at me.

"Something's going on with her; something has been going on for about a month. I think she needs help. This," I say as I wave my hand around, "may be her way of asking for it."

The Chief hums. "Or she could just be up to her old lies. I thought we had a breakthrough with her," he sighs but nods. "I'll speak to her if I can."

He walks out and I let out my own sigh as I pull at my hair.

As I sit alone in the room, I think back to everything that has gone on between Lauren and me, to see if I can pinpoint an act, or even something I have said to her that has led her to making this claim.

' _Please, God, don't let me get sent away for something else I didn't do. Please!_ I wish while holding my head in my hands. _'Fuck, please, God, let Lauren be alright, too. I hope that she gets the help she needs out of this and is now protected from whatever caused her to do this.'_

 **~WDYWFM~**

Time seems to tick by slowly. I am sure the fact that apart from the Chief and Mike, who has brought me coffee and water, and stayed to chat with me for a few minutes, means I have been mostly left with my thoughts. It's just past three hours after arriving at the station when the door again opens, only this time it is a man I don't know who walks in with the Chief behind him.

"I am Jason Jenks, I work for Shielfield's Law Firm, and I am here to act as your lawyer."

I just look at him opened mouthed. "I can't afford you," I mutter knowing that Shielfield's Law Firm is one of the top law firms in Washington State.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are our clients, and normally I practice personal law, but I have been retained by them to help sort this out."

"Just go with it, Edward," the Chief says. "I'll leave you two to talk."

I run through everything that has ever happened between Lauren and me, while Jenks writes everything down.

"Have you had any relationship with anyone since you've been out of prison?"

I pull at my hair, but there is one thing that I did learn in prison and that is that you tell your lawyer everything no matter what.

"I have fallen in love with one of the students."

Jenks just looks at me.

"Her name is Isabella Swan," I carry on.

"The Chief of Police's daughter?"

I nod at him in silent agreement. "She knows that I am in love with her, but we haven't done anything. I've kissed her a few times, but no more than a peck." I stop and clear my throat. "I'm not sure how it happened. She was there, listened. We spend a lot of time together, but beyond holding hands, hugging, a few pecks on the lips, and saying 'I love you,' there has been nothing further. Lately, we do not even spend time together, outside of group things."

"What made you stop?"

"Cheney arrived. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. I knew that I was crossing the line, and that we couldn't move our relationship past friendship until she was finished with school."

"I have a few questions. First, does the Chief know?"

"Absolutely," I nod. "He knows and supports us if we become a couple," I snort. "Not that she will want that now, not if I get sent away for rape."

He doesn't comment on what I said, but moves on.

"Why would Bella be hurt, and what does the fact that you two are seeing each other have to do with Cheney?"

I let out a sigh and find myself yet again going through everything that went on with Cheney.

It's not long after I am done that the door opens and the two cops walk in with smirks on their faces.

"Are you ready to be interviewed?" he asks and I nod, knowing that it's best to get this over and done with.

They sit down and press 'record' on the camera, to tape the interview. "Today is Tuesday, March the 20th, 2018. Present in this interview are Port Angeles police officer Thomas McNeill, Port Angeles police officer Eva Johnston. We are here today to interview Edward Masen, who is being represented by Jason Jenks. Please state your name for verification that you are here and understand that you are being video recorded during this interview."

"I am Edward Anthony Masen," I say and he nods at me.

"Mr. Masen, Mr. Jenks, are you both aware and agree to being recorded by audio and video for this interview process?"

"I understand," I say.

My attorney replies with "Yes, I, Jason Jenks, understand."

"Why don't you tell us about your relationship with Lauren Denali?"

"I don't have a relationship with Lauren Denali, not even a friendship."

Thomas just raises his eyebrow at me. "She runs with you every morning."

"So do twenty other people; in fact, eleven of those same students run with me again in the evening, along with another teacher who is with me during both runs."

"Are you trying to be a smartass?" Thomas sneers.

"No, sir, I'm just stating the facts."

"There is no reason to speak to my client that way, Officer, curb your tone and attitude, or this interview will end immediately," Mr. Jenks states and I'm shocked he is defending me so vigilantly so fast.

"Has Lauren ever been in your office at school?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Thomas tilts his head at me.

"She has claimed that she's been there many afternoons alone with you."

"I eat in the cafeteria."

"Has that always been the case?" Eva asks softly.

"No, the first few weeks I ate alone in my office. A month or so afterward, Mary asked," I smile a little, " _ordered_ me to eat in the cafeteria on Mondays and Fridays. I did it and slowly it became every day that I was eating there."

Eva nods.

"Has anyone been down in your office during school hours besides yourself?"

I let out a soft breath. "Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter used to eat down there, outside of my office before I was hired. She used it as her 'get away' place in the school. She still did after I started working there from time to time. More so after she was attacked in Port Angeles and we were wrongfully arrested."

"Why didn't you make moves on her?" Thomas asks almost as if he is accusing me of being a pervert.

I can't help but crinkle my face at his question.

"Well, why would you let her down there if you didn't plan to harass her the same way as you have Miss Denali?"

"She needed time alone, so I left her alone."

"That wasn't your place to let her be down there alone where you were," he hisses at me.

"Mary had already told me that she would eat down there sometimes, and to let her be. After a while I simply offered her a chair to sit in, instead of the floor."

"You had no right to offer her a place to sit; you were offering her things that were not your place to offer."

"You're over reaching, officer, and it's not your place to decide for the school how they do things," Jenks tells him.

"I will be questioning Miss Swan about this."

"That's fine; please do so," Jenks stands up and looks at me. "Let us know when you want this interview to be continued."

Thomas seems to just look at Jenks.

"Edward, let's go."

"Hold on," Thomas says finding his voice. "He can't leave yet – we're not done."

"He has not been arrested or charged. He is simply here answering your questions; therefore, he is free to leave when he chooses to."

Thomas just looks at Jenks.

"You have just stated that you have to question Miss Swan, and clearly, this questioning is not what he was told he was coming here for."

"I didn't mean right now, and I have more things to cover about Miss Denali," Thomas replies.

Jenks again looks at Thomas, who looks even more pissed off.

"I suggest you question my client on why he is here without trying to make accusations or this will end, period."

The interview is quickly carried on, and takes well over three hours, but I was grateful when it was over.

"Don't leave town," Thomas says as he walks away from me. "We will be in touch," he carries on with a smirk on his face.

I rub my face.

"They don't have anything to go on, so it's going to be your word against Lauren's," Jenks tells me.

I don't comment as I feel too drained.

"I will get a profile of her, just in case."

I turn to look at him.

"Information on her personality, sexual history, things that will disprove her claim against you."

"Don't make this a witch hunt for her," I say softly making him frown.

"She has accused you of blackmailing her into sex; you will—at the least—be charged with statutory rape if the District Attorney feels that there is enough evidence to charge you."

"I know that," I say. "But something else is going on, and I am not sure what. Maybe Cheney is behind this somehow, I don't know. But, what I do know is something has happened to her over the last six weeks. She has been slowly shutting down, and even Bella, who is in my opinion, her best friend, has noticed her change in behavior. This could be connected to it."

"Or, she could be spiteful and vindictive, and upset because she knows how you and Bella feel about each other."

"Maybe so," I snort a little. "But I gotta have faith, or I will never trust people." I swallow and shrug. "At least that is what Jasper says to me all the time."

"Jasper?"

"My therapist."

Jenks sighs but nods at him. "I will be in touch," he moves off a little. "Don't speak to any of the police without me or at least Charlie Swan with you."

I nod and he walks away.

"How are you holding up?" the Chief asks and I shake my head.

"I wish this was all a bad dream," I say trying hard to keep myself together.

"I'm sorry Tanya hasn't let me near Lauren," he lets out a frustrated sigh. "Billy said he's going to try to find out what's going on."

I only hum. "Is Bella okay?" I whisper.

"She's upset and worried about you."

I can only nod. "Tell her that I didn't do it, please."

The Chief looks at me. "She knows that, Son."

I shake my head a little. "I'm pretty sure that Thomas and Eva may question her," I swallow. "I had to tell them that she was down near my office some afternoons."

I stop and let out breath.

"Do you think I should tell them how I feel about Bella?"

"There is no need to tell them, not unless they ask you outright."

"I should get home."

"I'm here not only for you, but to drive you home."

I nod at him again feeling unable to do anything right now.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I arrive home and Esme pulls me in for a hug, holding me close to her.

"I swear I could slap that girl. I don't know what her game is, or what she thinks she can get out of this."

I just shrug. "I don't know either."

Esme takes my face between her hands. "You are too nice and caring."

I chuckle a little as I shake my head. "If I were nice, then shit like this wouldn't happen to me."

Esme just looks at me sadly. "I will not let them send you to prison for this, I don't care how many lawyers I need to pay. This is not happening to you again."

"I'm not worth losing everything that you and Carlisle have built."

"Yes, Son, you are, and I don't think it will come to that," Carlisle says as he walks in. "The evidence supports you not Lauren."

I again nod. "I think I am going to turn in," I say softly.

I sit in my room just staring at the wall, feeling like my life is becoming unraveled. I have just gotten all my shit together, and have a great job that I was starting to enjoy. I was about to start attending college to further myself. I've made some real friends, have a—sort of—girlfriend, who is there for me when I need her. I have formed a family, with those who I'm close to. Now, it has all been taken away. Whether the police and courts believe me or not, things like this stick, and will always be connected with my name and anyone who supports me.

The people that mean so much to me will feel pressure from being associated with me. Our friendships may cost them everything.

Even if the police don't take this any further, I may end up in back in prison, especially if I lose my job and don't get another one quickly. Who would hire me? I'm an ex-con on parole that was in prison for a brutal attack on a woman and I am now accused of raping a teenage girl.

I'm feeling so drained, that I don't jump when my cell pings.

 _~Please don't sit there worrying about everyone else. Worry about you. I am with you. I am going to stand by you through all of this. I know it's not true. I just wish I knew what was going on in Lauren's head to make her do this. Just know that I am here, and that I love you. xx~_

I smile as a sob breaks out of me. I don't know how I got so lucky to find a woman like Bella who loves me as much as she does.

 _~Trying hard not to worry. I love you, too.~_

There's so much more that I want to say to her; tell her that I am sorry that I have let her down, that she is being put through this. That I want to get down on my knees and swear that I didn't do what Lauren has accused me of. But I know if I start to write it all down then I may completely break down and I can't do that just yet. I did that the last time, and it made it so easy for them to question me hour after hour without a break. I have to keep my wits about me.

 _~I know that you don't want to break down, not just yet, but let the grief, anger, and hurt out before it gets too bottled up. Play the piano, write, draw, or even call Jasper, but don't try to fight you inner feelings alone. xx~_

I smile a little. _~When did you get so insightful? xx~_

 _~I have always been insightful. xx~_

I walk out of my room and head to Bella's room. When I get there, I sit at the piano and play whatever song comes to mind.

The next morning I am up early, out of habit. I get dressed for my run, and it's not until I am stretching that the events from the day before hit me.

I close my eyes walking back into the house.

"Edward," Esme says softly.

"I am taking it that if I am not to be at school, then going on runs with students is not a great idea." I shrug a little. "Should I call Emmett, I don't know if he knows?"

"Do want me to call him?"

I shake my head at her. "I want to hide myself away and not face anyone just in case they ... they believe what has been said about me. But I know ... this time I know that hiding away can sometimes be interpreted as guilt." I snort shaking my head. "If I am seen carrying on like normal, it may appear that I am guilty and what has been said has validity."

"It's a no-win situation," Esme says with a soft smile. "Just take things easy; do what you feel is right for you, no matter what anyone says. We will prove that you are innocent," Esme's face hardens. "If there is any such thing as karma or luck, Lauren will face her own charges."

"She may have been hurt, that might be why she is lying," I argue.

"She may have been, but like Angela, that's not a reason to allow someone else to take the blame. This is a big charge, rape of a minor, is not something most people with an ounce of morals will dismiss."

"It was never taken kindly in prison," I agree, before swallowing and looking at Esme. "They hated people that raped children and women the most. That was who they took their anger and frustration out on. When they found out why I was in jail ... the week after I got there, it was the scariest time of my life. I was lucky that I shared a cell with Aro. He seemed to believe me, and he protected me as much as he could."

"What made it stop?" Esme asks.

"I think they slowly believed that I was innocent, and was framed," I stop, thinking back. "There were guys that did go after anyone who was in there for charges against women or children, and they were so angry. They always picked fights with the weaker guys. I never started a fight, never messed up or caused anyone any hardship. I think between that and Aro—who more or less threatened most of them—they backed off." I stop talking taking a breath. "I know it's in the past ... but ..."

"But, you are scared in case you go back."

"Most people are scared of going to prison," I counter.

Esme just sighs a little and hugs me to her. "You are not going back to prison. Have faith that this will work itself out."

"Even if it does, the fact that I have been questioned over allegations of rape may always be associated with my name." I again clear my throat. "I best go and call Emmett."

Esme only nods at me as I walk away from her.

I sit on my sofa calling Emmett. He answers on the first ring.

"I was waiting for you to call," he says but I can't get a read on his mood.

"I take it that you have been informed," I say trying to get my voice at a normal level.

"Ben filled in the staff, after school yesterday."

"I didn't do what she claims," I tell him and he hums making me close my eyes.

"Look, Edward, Alice and Rose are both sure that you didn't do this. Even Ben was sticking up for you."

I frown a little wondering what Cheney's game is.

"But, Lauren's been acting weird."

"I know and I have told people. The Chief, Rose, Bella," I mutter back to him.

"See, that's the thing that makes me question this."

I pull my eyebrows together as he keeps talking.

"I knew there was something developing between you and Bella, and if you can form an intimate relationship with her, what's stopping you from trying it with other girls at school?"

"I am in love with Bella, and as soon as I realized that we were crossing lines I stepped back."

"I thought you stepped back because Cheney was here and you were worried about her?"

"His arrival and my worry for her caused me to stop seeing her. I enjoy her company so much, but I don't want to do anything that would get her into trouble."

Emmett sighs a little. "Look, Edward, I am not saying you've done this, but I can't just dismiss it as 'Lauren is lying' and move on. I need to see how this all pans out."

"I'm not expecting you to; just keep an eye on Lauren. Something is going on with her and this may send her over the edge."

Emmett stays quiet for a few minutes and I am just about to talk when he starts to speak again.

"Will do, talk to you later."

I place my cell down knowing that the conversation could have been worse.

I head back downstairs. "I am just going to run around the grounds here," I tell Esme as I walk out of the house.

As soon as I am out of the house, I start to run. I can just make out the cabin when it comes to me that my body is taking me in that direction.

I walk into the cabin grabbing a bottle of water and take a seat on the sofa sending a text off to Esme so that she doesn't worry when I don't return home right away.

The hours pass with me sitting at the cabin doing nothing but listening to music. By the time I arrive home it is already nightfall.

"Hey, do you feel any better?" Esme asks.

I shake my head at her. "No, not really, but it was good to get away."

She gives me a nod and a small smile. "Your dinner's in the kitchen keeping warm."

As I walk into the kitchen, I am greeted by Little Bear. "Hey, girl, what are you doing here?" I ask as I kneel down to pet her.

"Bella thought you both could do with the company. She asked that you text her so that she knows that you are home safe."

I give her a nod and stand up and heat up my dinner as I send off a text to Bella.

 _~I am home safe. Thanks for dropping off Little Bear; I have missed her, almost as much as I have missed you. xx.~_

 _~She's missed you, too, and where I would rather you were at school, I thought this is better than you both sitting home alone.~_

I smile feeling more relaxed than I have all day. I pull out my dinner and sit at the table as another text comes through.

~ _Just to pre-warn you, she's been acting up a little when I have taken her out for a walk.~_

I frown taking a bite of my dinner as I type out a reply.

~ _How is she acting? xx~_

 _~She has lunged_ _at_ _a few men when they have walked too close to me. Dad thinks it's because of what happened. But last night she almost bit Cheney. Dad just barely got her under control. xx~_

I push my plate away as I get more into the text.

 _~What happened? xx~_

 _~Dad came with me on my walk, and we were passing Lauren's and the Cheney's homes. He was talking to Officer Thomas, the asshat police officer that arrested us. Thomas yelled my father's name and the female officer Eva went over to him pulling him a little away from me. Thomas and Cheney walked towards me, but Cheney stayed in between my father and me. Thomas said that he had to speak to me about you. I snapped that I wasn't speaking to him about you, and certainly not outside while on a walk. He took a hold of my arm saying that he needed to speak to me. I pulled my arm back at the same time Cheney stepped forward, saying that he would sit with me. Little Bear just freaked out and went for them both. Dad was quick on her pulling her back. Then he threatened to put her down.~_

 _~Who wants to put her down?~_ I type quickly feeling glad for the first time that we are not talking on the phone as there is no way I could hide my anger.

~ _The asshat Officer Thomas. Don't worry; dad put him in his place. Asshat said that Little Bear was acting aggressive, but she didn't fully go for either of them. I think she scared Cheney though, he moved right away from me as soon as she bore her teeth. Sorry that I didn't get her in control myself. xx~_

I can feel her sadness that she has somehow let me down through the text, melting my anger away.

~ _Not your fault, Sweetheart. We'll work on it with her. xx~_

 _~Dad's going to see if we can get her some training and then have Seth help train me. That way I can have better control over her before she gets older and I won't have the power to pull her back. xx~_

 _~I'll help. How was school? xx~_ There's a part of me that didn't want to ask but another that wanted to make sure she's not battling everyone.

~ _Everyone was talking about it. Lauren seemed oddly quiet. She glared at a few people and seemed to get more and more upset throughout the day. Most of the school doesn't believe her. In fact, there were only two girls that really spoke to her. I think that's why she disappeared at lunch; she didn't come back until it was time to go home. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't speak to me. When I kept trying, she started to cry, so I let her be. xx~_

I hold my cell tighter, rereading the text over and over again.

 _~Don't turn your back on her. I'm not sure why she's doing this, but I think she may need help. She'll need someone to turn to. xx~_

 _~That there is one of the reasons I love you so much. I better go and study, I've got lots to do.~_

I smile a little as I text her back. _~I love you, too. xx~_

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am sitting at home alone when my cell rings. I frown seeing that it's Cheney.

"Hello," I say as I answer it.

"Hi, I called to say that the police want to enter your office and locker. I told them that you were the only one with the key, so—"

"You have one, too," I say interrupting him.

"I know but think for your safety that it's better that you are here for the search," Cheney seems to trail off. "Sorry to do this, but it will give you a chance to collect your belongings, too. Maybe get Chief Swan to come with as an unbiased witness?"

I rub my head not wanting to do this. Bella may have said that the other students believe me, but that doesn't mean they still will.

"What about Lauren?"

"I'll have her come to my office if you call me when you're outside."

I nod and snort silently as I realize that he wouldn't see it. "Okay, I should be there in an hour."

I hang up calling the Chief who was more than happy to come with me.

As we head for the school, I send a text to Cheney to tell them that I am on my way, and he quickly replies that he'd go and get Lauren.

"Something wrong?" the Chief asks making me hum and turn and look at him.

"You have been looking at you cell since we left your house."

"Just ... Cheney. When he's on my case, I know what to expect, but this nice guy persona, and the whole I-have-your-back routine, I don't get. It is making me feel as if I should be more guarded."

"Just keep that guard up. If he's in cahoots with Lauren, then I will make sure he gets sent to prison," the Chief says as if he's making me a promise.

"Do you think he is capable of this? Having someone else get involved in his bullshit is risky, don't you think?"

"Oh, I don't think he is capable, I _know_ he is. He more than likely thinks he has a hold on and control over Lauren; the same control he has over his wife."

I give him a nod and look toward the school. "I am still unsure about this."

"Do not touch anything they find. Hand them the keys and keep your hands in your pockets. No matter what they try to get you to take or hold, do not touch anything."

I again nod and get out of the car.

We are met at the door by the Port Angeles Officers Thomas and Eva.

"Cheney is unable to come with us; he's dealing with a problem in his office," Thomas says as he looks right at me. "Ready?" he carries on with a smirk.

I just give him a confused look as to ask what the hell is he's asking. He hardens his face and takes a few seconds to compose himself.

"Lead the way," he grits through his teeth.

I walk passed them without looking back. One thing for sure that I know is that the Chief has my back, and he's ten times the cop Thomas will ever be.

I stand with my hands in my pocket as they pull my office apart.

"What's this?" Thomas demands holding up Bella's sketch book.

"That belongs to my daughter; her name is clearly printed on it," the Chief says.

"You're happy that your daughter was alone down here with him?"

"My daughter has been using this place as her hiding hole since she started school here. Why wouldn't I trust Edward; he hasn't shown me anything to say that he would hurt her. And I would like to add that my daughter is capable of taking care of herself, and wouldn't let anyone abuse her."

Thomas smirks at the Chief. "I would hardly say getting knocked unconscious shows that she is able to take care of herself."

Thomas chuckles as he goes back to searching.

"Hum," he mutters when he finds nothing.

We all walk back upstairs, but Thomas stops us a few feet from the office. "We would like you to head back to the station for further questioning." His eyes shift from me and move to the Chief. "Your _daughter_ is with Mr. Cheney now, and we're just about to speak with her. I am sure we'll have more charges for your dear friend afterwards."

"Now you hold on," the Chief yells back. "You may want to back track your words boy."

"I think that you should be thinking about the type of friends that you keep. You are putting your daughter at risk!" Thomas yells back. "He is a danger to her and other women."

"Says who?" the Chief demands.

"I saw her," Thomas' eyes shift back to me. "Angela Cheney. I was one of the cops that were on the scene. I saw what he," he says pointing his finger at me, "did to her."

Mentally, I cannot place him there that night, but there were a lot of police there.

His eyes move back to the Chief. "You're no cop let alone a responsible father, if you think letting this scum near your daughter is okay," Thomas growls at the Chief.

"Hey," Tia says as she walks up to us. "This is a school," she carries on and glares at Thomas.

"Sorr—" Thomas is cut off when a gunshot echoes through the hall.

We all seem to stand frozen before a blood-curdling scream can be heard.

"That came from the office," someone mutters.

 _Bella is in the office!_ As the thought enters my mind, I am running. I enter the office and jump over the counter. I open the office door to see Bella is lying unconscious in Lauren's arms as Lauren is holding Bella with one hand while the other has a gun pointed at Cheney.

"Lauren, put the gun down," I say softly as I feel the cops coming to a stop at my back.

"Drop the gun, put it down now!" Thomas yells pulling out his own weapon, but I step more in front of him so I'm shielding not just Lauren but Bella, too.

I can hear Thomas and Eva speaking quietly and from the sound of it, Eva is telling him to let me deal with this.

"Lauren," I try again as I see blood pouring from Bella's left shoulder. "Put the gun down, so we can help Bella."

"He shot her," she says. "He shot her," she repeats looking at me as her whole body shakes.

"I didn't, she attacked me. I ... I," Cheney mutters sounding as if he, too, is in shock. I glance at him to see that his shirt sleeve is covered in blood.

"It's okay. We'll work this out ... just hand me the gun, Lauren."

Lauren slowly passes it to me, and I drop the clip and pass it to Eva, who has taken the spot behind me.

I kneel down looking at Bella.

"I'm holding her wound but my legs are wet."

I nod at Lauren and turn Bella only a little to see that the gunshot is through and through.

I place Lauren's hands back over Bella wounds, placing one hand on each side.

"I'm going to pick her up, just hold your hands there."

Lauren nods again and I take Bella into my arms, but something drops. I glance down seeing a bloody pair of scissors. I frown a little but know that I need to think on it later, Bella needs help now. I walk out of Cheney's office to see that the Chief is just looking at us with an ashen face.

"She's been shot, get an ambulance here now," I say to Eva who is already on her radio.

"Chief," I say but he doesn't move. "Charlie!" I say harshly using his name for the first time.

This seems to work as he looks at me.

"She's been shot; we need to move, now."

"Get her in my car."

I just look at him. "We'll get there faster," he carries on.

I shake my head knowing he is in no state to drive ... fuck, I don't even think I could drive right now. I can feel my body starting to shake as I hold Bella.

"I'll drive," Emmett says just looking at us.

I give him a nod not even asking why he is in Cheney's office.

"Help me get her to the Chief's car," I say looking at Lauren.

"We need to speak to her," Thomas says as he steps in front of me.

"She is supplying pressure to Bella's wound; get out of our way," I say knowing that we're risking Bella losing more blood if we switch someone else to hold the pressure now. Besides that's something we'll need to do at the car and again when we arrive at the hospital and right now I feel that she's lost too much blood.

I start to walk again and Thomas sneers at me, but Eva pulls him to her making him glare at her.

Tia and the Chief lead Lauren and me out of the office, when we get to the hall most of the students are standing there just looking at us.

"You have exams, get back to class," I tell them softly knowing they must have heard the gunshot.

"We'll let you know how she is," I carry on.

We get her outside and into the Chief's car.

"Call the hospital and tell Carlisle to expect us," I say to Tia as I look at Lauren who is covered in blood.

"I have already," Tia responds.

"He shot her," Lauren says again with a sob. "This is my fault."

"It's going to be okay," I say as I pray I am right.

She scoots in the backseat as I lower Bella in without letting the pressure off the wound.

Tia closes the door behind me, and Emmett takes off.

"Hold on, Love," I tell her. "We're taking you to Carlisle. He'll fix you."

I feel my own body shake as we drive, how much worse can things get? I have brought her so much bad luck, but yet I can't—won't—give her up. I love her and I know we'll get through this, she has to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, so that just happened. Remember we are HEA gals, so this will be okay, of course. Things are coming to a head and the next chapter is an important one. Don't worry, we will not make you wait a LONG time to get some information. Let us know what you think, we look forward to hearing from you all.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.** **.**

 *****WDYWFM*****

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION: We were told that we should be sure to give our readers definitions of two words used in this chapter, as to ward off any type of confusion in how we are using the words in relation to this story.  
**

 **Groom or Grooming: prepare or train (someone) for a particular purpose or activity.  
**  
 **Gaslight or Gaslighting: manipulate (someone) by psychological means into questioning their own sanity.**

 *****WDYWFM*****

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Edward POV**

"She's losing a lot of blood," I tell them as I help Lauren apply more pressure to Bella's shoulder.

The Chief puts on the sirens as Emmett starts to drive faster.

"Bella, Love, hang in there we're getting you to Carlisle," I plead to her. "You need to pull out of this so that I can take you on a date." I chuckle a little in to her ear. "It may not be much, since I've never taken a girl out before. Maybe, I need to ask the Chief or Jasper for some pointers."

"I've written a song for you," I whisper to her. "I'm going to play it for you at the end of our first date." I kiss her head. "I love you," I just get out, as the car comes to a stop at the same time the door is opened.

"She's been shot in her left shoulder, it passed right through. She's lost a lot of blood and has remained unconscious." I say out loud as Carlisle and a few nurses move Bella onto a gurney, taking over the application of pressure on the wound.

She is wheeled quickly into the hospital through two doors and into Emergency.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay out here," Carlisle says softly. "I'll look after her, and let you know her status as soon as I can." He gets out before turning and taking off in the direction where the orderlies took Bella.

"Lauren, there you are. Are you okay?" Tanya yells running up to her.

"I need to get this blood off me," Lauren states.

"I'm taking her to get cleaned up," Tanya states, walking away with her daughter.

I don't say anything to her as a woman approaches us.

"Sir," she says, "if you come with me, I'll take you to the family waiting room, and get some information."

As the Chief just stares at the room Bella is in, I touch his arm, and help him walk over to where the woman is directing us.

"This has its own bathroom; there is a coffee pot, and supplies to make coffee if you would like a cup," she says with a heartfelt smile. "Please take a seat."

We sit down and the woman looks down at her clipboard.

"I need the patient's name."

"She's not a patient – she's my daughter!" the Chief yells as he moves back to standing. "I'm the cop. I'm the one that's meant to get shot, not her!"

I stand up looking at the Chief as he slowly falls apart.

"This is my town. My job as the Chief of Police is to keep the town and everyone in it safe. As a father, my job is to keep my daughter safe, and I have failed both. Someone had a gun in that school, and I didn't know about it. My daughter was shot."

I am just able to help him back to sitting as he crumbles toward the ground.

"I failed her so much. I should be able to keep her safe."

"Charlie," I say softly. "This is not your fault, and you know it."

"I'm the one with the high-risk job. I always know that there is a possibility that I could get shot in the line of duty; but never ... not her."

I give him a nod and turn to the woman.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan."

She gives me a nod; clearly in the line of work she's in she has seen many parents and people fall apart when their child or loved one is badly hurt.

I give her a few more details before the Chief clears his throat taking over.

When we are finished, she walks out telling us someone will come and update us.

"I'll get back to the school," Emmett says.

I jump up and walk him out the room.

"Can you check on Lauren?" I say quickly making him frown at me.

"She'll be in shock; she'll need someone."

"She shot Bella," Emmett states.

I just look at him "Who said that?" I ask quickly.

"Ben, he said that he doesn't know what happened, only that Bella attacked him, and then there was a gunshot, and Bella was on the ground and Lauren was holding a gun."

I clear my throat. "Just because he said that, it doesn't mean that's what happened."

He just looks at me before he nods.

"I'll make sure someone has checked on her, and if need be brought back to the hospital to be looked over by a doctor."

I let out a breath looking to where I know Bella is. I rub my face but stop when I feel wetness. I look at my hands seeing Bella's blood on them.

I feel my eyes water, but I shake it off taking a breath and walking back in.

"I'm going to wash up," I tell the Chief as I walk to the bathroom.

I wash my hands and face in a trance. I walk back out to see that Esme has arrived and is sitting holding the Chief's hand.

"I'll make coffee," I say needing to do something.

I am pouring the water into the coffee machine when Carlisle walks in.

"She's in critical condition and has lost a lot of blood. We are taking her to emergency surgery, and she is receiving platelets as well as whole blood. I'm sorry to be blunt, but I have only a few minutes. I need to ... I am scrubbing in on this one."

Without any of us answering him, he walks quickly back out.

"I can't lose her, she's ..." the Chief shakes his head, "She's my baby girl."

"She is, but she is so very strong and she'll make it through this, and whichever one of them shot her, will pay for it."

We have been here for four hours when the Chief jumps up.

"I can't just sit here," he says. "I need to find out what's going on."

"Let's go for a walk and stretch our legs," he simply looks at me and I know that he feels lost. His daughter is fighting for her life, and as a parent he wants to be with her. But right now it is out of his hands. "Carlisle loves her as if she is his own daughter. He'll fight for her; he'll make her fight."

The Chief looks at me and nods. Before he is able to reply the door opens, but sadly it's Mike not Carlisle as I know he was hoping as much as I was.

"Sir," he says, "Any word?"

"She's still in surgery."

Mike nods at the Chief.

"Report?" the Chief orders sounding more like his old self, and I know he's switched to cop mode. "The school has been closed as a crime scene. Ben Cheney is at the station giving his statement to Thomas and Eva."

"Lauren?" he asks, and before he can answer, the girl in question walks in.

"O-h, h-e-y," she stutters. "Charlie, could I have a word with you?"

The Chief looks at her without saying anything.

She lets out a shaky laugh. "Sorry, I know you're busy, that was stupid. Mike, I need a word with you, it's very important."

"That's fine, Lauren, we've been looking for you, and I need to get your statement."

Lauren's face pales a little.

"Could I have a word first, I need to call a lawyer, anyway." She makes a sound that most would think is a laugh, but I can tell it is her nerves over the situation.

"Getting a lawyer is a good idea, but, Lauren, we aren't investigating any of this," Mike says.

"Why not, it happened on our turf," the Chief demands an answer.

"Orders from Frank and Marcus has sided with him," Mike says softly.

"Where is Marcus?" the Chief demands almost yelling.

"Marcus has complete control; he's due here later this afternoon."

"Please, Mike, I need to talk to you," Lauren whispers in a pleading tone.

Mike sighs, but nods. "Let's go," he says to her walking her out.

I don't have time to contemplate what's up with Lauren because as soon as Mike and she leave, Carlisle walks in.

"She's still in critical condition, but she is stable," he quickly gets out as we all sit down. "She coded, but we did CPR, and managed to get her back," he says getting choked up as my heart stops.

Hearing my girl had technically died, makes my heart sink. She died, but they kept going until she was able to come back on her own.

"She's lost a lot of blood and is getting more transfusions now that all the internal bleeding has stopped. They should be weaning her off the additional blood in two to four hours."

He stops taking a deep sounding breath as if he's having a hard time telling us anything.

"There is a strong possibility that we will have to do additional surgery on her shoulder with how badly her shoulder blade was shattered. Right now, I believe she will lose most of her ability, and feeling in that arm."

"Son-of-a-bitch," the Chief mutters sounding as angry as I feel.

"She'll be in recovery for a few more minutes, and then she will be transferred to the ICU. Due to the surgery and the amount of blood she lost, I don't expect her to be awake today."

"Can we see her?" the Chief asks.

"Once she is settled, I'll take you up," he stops and looks at me. "I have added Edward to the list of visitors that are allowed, is that okay with you, Charlie?"

The Chief nods at him. "He'll be the first person she'll want to see," he says placing a smile on his face. "I tell you, it's a hard job getting kicked out of being the best guy in my baby girl's life."

"Nah," I tell him, "I think you'll always be her number one. She is clearly a daddy's girl."

The Chief nods at me smiling a little more.

"Here's a pair of scrubs for you, Edward," Carlisle says handing them to me with a brown bag. "I'll go check on how things are going."

"Put your bloody clothes in the paper bag," the Chief quickly adds.

I take them and walk quickly to the bathroom. I strip down, seeing that I still have blood on my body that must have gone through my shirt. I wash up and put on the scrubs. Putting the bloody clothing in the bag, I walk out just as Carlisle walks back in.

"Let's get you all up to see Bella."

We follow Carlisle silently to Bella's room. I feel my heart sink as I see how pale she looks. Her face is ghastly white; she has a tube down her throat, and wires attached to her chest that is connected to a heart monitor. She has a tube going into her arm and I can see it is blood. She has a tube in her other arm, and it appears to be an IV with something else added to it.

Carlisle pats my back. "She's getting blood, and fluids, along with antibiotics."

"Hey, baby," the Chief says to her as he pulls a chair as close as he can get it to her bed. "You need to stop scaring me like this. My old ticker needs you around to keep it going," he says sobbing.

I can hear the fear in his voice, but the fact that one of the most level headed, strongest men, I have ever met is breaking down in front of me, is adding to how close we came to losing one of the most beautiful—inside and out—girls I have ever met.

I take a few seconds and walk to the bed.

"Don't listen to him, Love, his old ticker is just fine, probably better than both yours and mine combined." I take a seat on her other side. "He is right about one thing; you can't scare us like this again." I take hold of her hand kissing it. "I'll tell you another thing that's scary. Alice was given grant money to redecorate the drama classroom and update the equipment."

Both the Chief and Esme snort a little.

"That will be a scary sight," the Chief agrees.

"Think about the poor workmen," Esme adds on with her own chuckle.

The Chief rubs the top of Bella's head. "Her hair's getting so long again. She needs to have it cut."

"You know she doesn't like getting haircuts," Esme chuckles at him.

"I know—" he stops and chuckles. "We were talking this morning about booking Little Bear an appointment to get groomed, and I joked that we could get her groomed, too, when we are there."

I chuckle as I look at him making him look at me.

"She wasn't pleased and didn't find it funny," the Chief moves his eyes back to Bella. "She was sad and tired, and just wanted to stay home. She didn't want to have to deal with school, but she went anyway. I should have told her to go back to bed."

As the silent tears run down his face, Esme wraps her arms around him, holding him to her.

We are all talking softly to each other as the door opens, and Thomas and Eva walk in.

"Edward, you need to come with us and we can do that interview now."

"I'm busy," I quickly tell them.

His eyes move to my hand that is still holding Bella's hand but I don't move it.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Get out of this room," the Chief says as he stands. "He is not under arrest, so therefore, he doesn't need to go anywhere with you right now."

Thomas stares at him, but the Chief carries on. "Have you found out how my daughter was shot, and where the gun came from?"

"We need to talk to him about that," Thomas sneers.

"Why? He wasn't in the room, he was with us. Have you interviewed Ben Cheney or Lauren Denali yet?"

"We have spoken to Mr. Cheney. He claimed that your daughter attacked him, with scissors, unprovoked."

"Like hell she did."

"He has wounds all over his arm, from the scissors that she used."

The Chief again shakes his head, but Thomas carries on talking.

"He claims that Bella took the gun out of Lauren's bag, and when he tried to take it from her it went off."

"What has Lauren said?" the Chief asks as if he's trying hard not to freak out on Thomas.

"We haven't talked to her yet, we can't seem to find her." Thomas' eyes land on me. "You wouldn't know where she is, would you?"

"No, and right now I am busy. I'll get my lawyer to call you with a time that we can come in to talk."

Thomas just looks at me.

"That's fine; I'll just take Miss Swan's fingerprints, since that's the reason I am here."

"Like hell you will," the Chief says as he stands in front of his daughter.

"You are preventing me from carrying out my investigation."

"No, I am protecting my daughter, and unless you have a court order or a warrant for Edward's or Bella's arrest, then kindly get the hell out of this room, right now!"

"You may want to get her a lawyer because we're just waiting on the order for the fingerprints to come in. She's in a lot of trouble, and you are not going to be able to use your job to get her off." Thomas hisses at the Chief. "As for you, I will be charging you soon. You should think about packing your bags."

Thomas storms out the door, showing just how angry he is by forcing it roughly closed.

"There is no way Bella would take a gun to school," Esme says, "and there definitely is no way she would attack anyone, even that slime ball Cheney unprovoked," She carries on. "Lauren had better set this whole matter straight, and where the hell is she? I thought Mike was taking her in?"

"I don't know," I mutter as both Esme and I look at the Chief who seems to be looking at his cell.

"Mike is a good cop, there has to be a reason that he hasn't called me, and a bigger reason why he's keeping Lauren away from them."

He stops and looks at us. "He will let us know," he says with a sigh placing his cell back in his pocket.

I know that he doesn't want to call just in case Thomas or Eva are tracking calls or listening in on them.

The next few hours—unlike when she was in surgery—fly by.

"I have set up my office for you to spend the night, Charlie," Carlisle says to the Chief and then looks at me.

"Sorry, Edward, but you and Esme need to go home."

I nod at him. "It's okay; I need to take Little Bear out."

I frown and turn looking at Esme, having not thought about her being alone all this time.

"Jasper collected her when he dropped by to tell me what happened," she says quickly. "We can stop in and get her on the way home."

 **~WDYWFM~**

I pull up outside Jasper and Alice's place, and by the time the car has come to a full stop, both Jasper and Alice are at the door, waiting for us.

"How is she?" Alice asks as Esme and I walk through her door.

"She's stable," Esme says and I place my hand on her back showing her my support. "She's received ten units of blood. Her shoulder is shattered, and she's already had surgery, but she may need more. Carlisle thinks she has lost most of the mobility of her arm. She still hasn't woken up, but he said she's stable."

"Oh, God," Alice sobs. "Do we know what happened yet?"

Esme and I both shake our head.

"Lauren was acting even stranger than normal. I saw her in the hallway and told her if she came with me, I would talk to her. But she just shook her head and said she wanted to go home. She walked away and then stopped and looked at me and asked if Bella could help her home."

I didn't know what to say, and I muttered that Bella had gone to see Cheney, and she just looked at me. I knew Edward was due there, so I told her again to come with me. When she wouldn't, I told her that you were on your way. She looked scared."

I frown a little and wonder why Lauren would be scared at hearing my name. I haven't done anything to make her feel that way.

"Then she muttered that she had to go home and ran down the hallway. I should have gone with her, but when I saw her turn to go into Cheney's office, I let it be. I thought he would ..." Alice trails off.

"I wish I knew what Lauren was up to, and why the hell she had a gun at school," Esme says making both Alice and Jasper gasp. "I also want to know why she claimed that Edward hurt her, and why she is hiding from the police." Esme lets out a sob.

"Cheney is claiming that Bella attacked him, and that she took the gun out of Lauren's bag. It apparently went off during the struggle."

"He said what? Bella would never try to shoot anyone," Alice states looking straight at Jasper who's not showing any clue of his thoughts or feelings on his face.

"Jasper!" Alice states making Jasper look at her.

"I am not going to comment; but what I do know is that if she did—for whatever reason—attack him, she would be honest and tell us. We have to wait and see what she says."

"You can't honestly believe that Bella would hurt someone?" Esme asks sounding angry.

"Even the calmest of people have a breaking point. We don't know what happened between Cheney, Bella, and Lauren yet. He could have pushed a button and said something. She may have felt under attack. Let's not hold any judgment until we hear all sides of the story."

Both Esme and Alice shake their heads at Jasper, but I feel he has a point. When I was at school, I often found myself feeling the desire to hit Cheney a time or two.

"We should call it a night, and go home, so we can be back at the hospital early tomorrow," I say softly to Esme and then turn and look at Jasper.

"Thank you for looking after Little Bear."

"No problem; you can drop her off again tomorrow. I'll take her to work with me," he says with a smile.

"Thank you," I say shaking his hand.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Esme and I are up at the crack of dawn, both clearly not having had much if any sleep. We walk Little Bear, not really speaking and drop her off at Jasper's again, before arriving at the hospital a little after eight.

"How did her night go?" Esme asks the Chief as we enter Bella's room.

"Not bad, she didn't need any additional blood overnight, that's good, right?" He replies sounding tired and as stressed as he looks.

"It is," Esme says kissing Bella's forehead.

"Any word on what happened, or where Lauren is?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "No; if Bella wasn't unconscious, I would be down at the station finding out for myself."

Carlisle walks in and does a full check on Bella and smiles as he turns to talk to us. "She's doing much better, and I think it's just a matter of time before she wakes up."

We all let out a breath, but I know none of us will fully relax until she is awake.

The Chief, Esme, and I sit at Bella's bedside chatting. Early in the afternoon the door opens and Jasper and Marcus walk in.

"Edward, Charlie, could you both come with me, so that we can have a chat?" Marcus asks and Jasper stands there with no emotion on his face.

"My daughter is still unconscious," the Chief answers right away.

"I know that, Charlie, it won't take long and it is important," Marcus states.

I stand up as does the Chief. The Chief turns to look at Esme who gives him a small smile.

"I'll be right here with her," Esme says softly taking hold of Bella's hand that I was holding moments ago.

We walk out the room and down the hall until we get to Carlisle's office, and see Thomas and Eva inside, with Mike there as well.

"Charlie, I need you to hand Mike, your firearm," Marcus says sounding adamant but worried.

"And why would I do that?" he snaps back.

"Please, Charlie," Marcus says. "Just do it and then I can tell you what I need to and you can both get back to Bella."

The Chief sighs but does what is asked of him.

"Take a seat," Marcus says as he points at a couple of chairs.

I look around the room, Marcus and Mike seem so on edge, Jasper has his poker face on and Thomas and Eva just look normal.

"If you're here for my daughter's fingerprints, then you'd better have a warrant," the Chief says looking only at Marcus.

"I am, but I hope you'll wave the warrant."

The Chief simply snorts. "No way, Marcus, just because he said she attacked him doesn't mean it's the truth."

"Lauren Denali has more or less corroborated his statement."

The Chief shakes his head. "Bella wouldn't attack him unless he had given her reason to!" he yells leaning forward in his chair.

"She attacked him with scissors."

The Chief jumps up as does Marcus. "Sit down, Charlie, and listen to what I have to say. First, I need to take you back to ten days ago."

I merely look at him, and then to Jasper who still has his poker face on. I can tell, however, that he wants to hear what is said as if he doesn't yet know what is going on either. From the looks of the people in the room, it appears that only Marcus and Mike know what is going on.

"Charlie, let's hear what he has to say, so we can formulate the best plan of action to help Bella," Jasper says softly making the Chief sit back down.

"Ten days ago, Lauren came to the Port Angeles police department and asked to speak to me. I met with her because she was frantic and very upset. It took twenty minutes of her ranting before I could calm her down enough to understand what she was going on about. She claimed that Ben Cheney was ..." he stops and frowns, "trying to groom her."

I swallow and feel my mouth drop open.

"She said that it wasn't like he was grooming her to sleep with him, but to make a falsified claim against Edward. She went on to say that Cheney claimed her memories of the times that she and Edward talked were wrong and that Edward was leading her on, making inappropriate moves on her."

Marcus turns looking only at me.

"She said that he even got her mom on board, and thinks he was using gaslighting techniques on her, because she was starting to doubt her own memories and the choices she was making."

"I asked her to give me an example of what she meant of gaslighting. She said that she couldn't give one for you, and what he did with Edward, but she could for Charlie."

"Me?" The Chief mutters like he is trying to figure this out.

"Yes, she said that when Cheney first arrived, he was on her case about everything. That she would never further her education, and he would ensure that a college that was willing to accept her would change their mind. He even went as far as showing her a copy of _'her'_ school file and what would be sent to any colleges that she applied to.

"She said she was feeling defeated, and that there was no point in doing anything else in school. But for some reason, he just switched gears. He started to say that his office was always open to her, if she needed to speak to him. That he could understand a young girl acting out if she was being abused. She said she thought he was nuts, but went with it because he stopped breathing down her neck. He went as far as to show her a new letter and recommendation he had in her _'new'_ file. It wasn't until she realized that he thought Edward and she were dating that she was taken aback.

"It was around this time, that he would tell her that he also understood why she would never go to see Charlie and report it. She went on to tell me that Cheney more or less hinted that you would lose your job and be seen as incompetent of being the Chief of Police."

"He did what now?" the Chief demands, but Marcus holds up his hand.

"She said things that made it seem that he had seen the both of you talking, and showed her that you would never believe her and didn't even like her. He tried to convince her that her memories of events weren't correct. She said at first she didn't put it together that he was using these tactics on her and felt that he was trying to gain control over her much like an abuser in a relationship does to his victim.

"At this point she didn't have anything concrete on him to prove what he was doing. She broke down and said that she truly thinks Cheney is trying so hard to pin something on Edward, that he may not be grooming her to sleep with him, but he is trying to groom her to do something illegal. I said I need something that I could use; that she should record her talks with him. That was the plan, but as you know, she claimed that you two were sleeping together," he said pointing to me.

"When I arrived, she was frantic and said that Cheney thought something was going on between Bella and Edward. She knew they weren't a couple, and definitely had not slept together, but she thought he was going to push their relationship in order to not only get Edward fired but sent back to prison. She said she knew that she was stupid, but she thought that if she made a false claim and admitted the truth later on, it would help you."

Marcus stops and closes his eyes for a few seconds.

"I heard some of what he said to her. He's good ... _very_ good. I could understand perfectly why she thought what she did. But she made a sworn statement that very day that you didn't do anything. So you are in the clear, Edward."

I give a nod but still feel upset, not just for what I have been through, but what Lauren has gone through, too.

"Now, moving on to yesterday. Lauren said that she had talked to Cheney in the morning, and it was at that time that she found out that both your office and locker were going to be searched. She said there was something about it that made her feel as if the walls were closing in on her, and she didn't know why, but something was off. She left his office and headed down to your office to check things out, knowing something was going on. She has apologized and knows that she could be charged, but she broke in and searched the office herself.

"She said she found condoms, girls' underwear, and alcohol ..."

I feel my mouth open and just look at him, but he carries on talking.

"She got rid of everything hiding them together in another place at school. She was going to head back upstairs, but she decided that she should also check your locker, unsure if Cheney had a key or not. She was able to pick the lock, and inside she found a gun."

I feel myself pale, but all I can do is shake my head at him.

"She was scared but the number on the gun caught her eye; the last three numbers of the serial number was zero, zero, seven."

"Bella's gun?" The Chief says and Marcus nods.

"She said she knew that it was Bella's gun because they had laughed about her having James Bond's gun. After knowing it was Bella's gun, it made her remember the time in which Cheney and her mother were talking. It was the day after Bella had gone missing and she said Cheney was telling her mom that at first he thought it was you, Edward, who had hurt Bella, but you had helped his wife. She said she remembered that he shook his head and then chuckled. He said he wouldn't put it past Edward to have paid someone else to let the air out of her tire so he could find her and play the hero. He was only unsure how Edward had managed to help Angela and still hurt Bella, but he was sure he had somehow gotten to Bella and then ran to Angela and fixed her tire to have an alibi.

"Lauren said she was standing there holding the gun, when she realized it had to have been Cheney who had hurt Bella and had taken her gun. That it had to be him that had planted the firearm in Edward's locker, and he must have done something to make Angela's car break down to keep Edward occupied, since he knows the jogging route. If you were tied up with Angela's breakdown, then you would not have an alibi for what happened to Bella. The problem was you were smart and called in the Chief, when you found Angela broken down."

I frown at him as he carries on.

"As far-fetched as that sounds, I thought Lauren was on to something because of one detail about what happened to Bella that day that I haven't told you."

Marcus' eyes flicker between The Chief and me.

"Bella said she knows it wasn't you; it wasn't your touch and you don't have a tattoo on your arm. But she heard your voice, it was your voice, but as if you were speaking to her through a phone."

I again shake my head at him but he clears his throat.

"Back to Lauren; she said she put the gun in her bag and went upstairs, and that her plan was to find Bella and have them both leave school and find me. But Mrs. Whitlock stopped her and made a comment about Bella being in Cheney's office. As at this point she was onto the idea that he was the one that had hurt Bella, she went to his office. She said that she went in and Bella was distressed, and Cheney looked upset. She was a little sketchy about the next part, but she remembered putting her bag down on his desk. When she set it down the heaviness of the gun caused a glass of water to fall over spilling all over Cheney's desk and arm. Cheney rolled up his sleeve, and Bella seemed to just freeze looking at his arm.

"She said then that Cheney pulled Bella's arm as he spoke to her and Bella grabbed the scissors from his desk and stabbed him. Lauren said Cheney yelped and Bella gasped and pulled them out making blood gush out of the cut. Lauren wasn't sure what he said fully but she thinks he said something along the lines of, 'Haven't you learned not to pull sharp objects out of wounds yet?'"

I feel my face pale as I look at him with a frown. There's something off about what he said, how can he know about that, it doesn't make sense.

"Lauren said she didn't understand what he meant, but it instantly made Bella freak out. Bella started gasping that it was him, that he had the same tattoo as the person that had assaulted her."

"Are you telling me that that son of a bitch was the one that hurt my daughter?" the Chief yells sounding out of breath.

Marcus nods. "It looks that way. The blood from the scissors is a match to the blood we took from Little Bear's teeth. The tattoo on his arm matches the one Belle saw that made her freak out," he says showing us a photo of what must be Cheney's arm, which has a tattoo of a spider and a spider web.

"He also has a bite wound on his leg and ankle that looks to be a few weeks old."

"I'm going to kill him!" The Chief says moving toward Mike. "Give me my gun," he demands.

"I'm not done ... there's more," Marcus says sounding worried, scared, and angry. The tone makes the Chief sit back down.

"Lauren thought at first that Bella was freaking out and that was correct, and that it had been Cheney that had hurt her that day. She said she tried to pull Bella away from Cheney, but Bella was just lashing out at him with the scissors. She said she tried to talk her down, but Bella said _'you killed her, you killed my mom'_ over and over."

I just look at him, still remembering that Bella said she pulled the knife out of her mom, and then what Cheney had said to make her freak out so much, but how can this be?

"Lauren said that when Bella said that she didn't know what to do, she gripped Bella's right arm, the one that held the scissors, and turned to yell for Jessica or Tia to help. She said she felt Bella's left side of her body jerk, pulling away from her, and the sound of the gun. She said Bella stumbled, and she caught her and Cheney dropped the gun as she started to scream. She said she grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Cheney afraid he'd try to kill her, too, and that's when Edward came into the office."

"Bella," I say softly trying not to sob, "She said that when she found her mom, the knife was in her chest. That she was making a strange sound—the death rattle—so she pulled the knife out trying to help her."

Marcus just nods as both he and the Chief look at me.

"She's always thought her mom's death was her fault because she pulled out the knife," I tell him. "I promised her that I wouldn't say anything."

The Chief just rubs his face and looks back at Marcus.

"The arm with the tattoo has old stab wounds that are around seven to ten years old. Bella also claimed that she saw a spider tattoo on the guy that grabbed her that day and she tried to stab him with the knife before it was taken from her and used to stab her shoulder."

"What are you saying?" The Chief asks.

"The blood from the scissors is also a perfect DNA match to the fourth blood sample we found on the knife that killed Renee."

"What?" I ask not understanding.

"The knife that was used to kill Renee and hurt Bella had four different DNA strands on it. One was Renee's, another was Bella's. The third was Kevin Brown's, who is the man that was convicted for Renee's murder. The fourth until now was unidentified."

I rub my face. "Are you saying that Cheney may have killed Bella's mom, and—" I stop covering my mouth feeling sick.

"I think this is very possible, more so now from what you just told us. I have arrested both Ben and Angela Cheney. All I need is a motive. We have his blood; we know he was in the area as we saw him the day after when he and his wife were at the hospital."

"That was when you saw him, and you thought he was beating his wife?" I ask, but the Chief just leaps up.

"My gun," he says to Mike who shakes his head.

"Sir, that's not a good idea," Mike states.

"Yes, it is," the Chief says again still holding out his hand.

"Charlie, you need to calm down," Jasper says.

"Calm down, did you hear what he said? That son-of-a-bitch killed Renee, and tried to kill Bella. Then just a few weeks ago, he grabbed Bella and pulled her into the woods. He knew who she was and he ... Give me my gun!"

"Charlie, you know I can't do that. We have him, and I am charging him with Bella's assault. We will find a charge for what he has done to Lauren, too. That will be enough to hold him until we can prove that he killed Renee and assaulted Bella."

"Not with them investigating!" Charlie says pointing at Thomas and Eva who both look shocked from what they have heard. "Don't start with 'not enough to go on' either. You have enough evidence with Lauren's testimony; besides, why in the world would you send them to investigate Edward if you knew this was a shit show? They clearly hate him; well, at least that sad excuse for a cop does," the Chief rants again pointing at Thomas.

"He does make a good point," Jasper comments.

"They were the ones that were sent to the school. I thought it was for a good reason. Thomas was one of the policemen that were at Cheney's home after Angela was found. I thought that Thomas being involved would give Cheney a feeling of safety. Since Cheney was able to earn Thomas' sympathy in his wife's case back then, we knew he would use that familiarity. It was easier having Thomas be there, rather than trying to put in another officer, without having any suspicions on Cheney's side. Not to mention, it wasn't unknown that Thomas has really been out of line with Edward before."

I turn and look at them.

"It looks as if we may have been wrong about you. I again apologize for my behavior," Thomas says sounding sorrier than he did the last time when he arrested Bella and me.

"We need Bella's blood and fingerprints so that I can determine if her hands were on the gun or not like Cheney claims. I have also asked the court to take a sample of Cheney's blood which has been granted, and the blood work is being performed again so that we have a sample that can't be questioned. This is going to take some time, and Cheney is not going to admit to anything. Right now we are applying all of our pressure on Angela. We are planning on charging her with accessory to kidnapping, assault, murder, attempted murder, and perjury, interference with official acts, falsifying evidence, and tampering with evidence. I just want to let you know what we're looking at."

"There is also the fact that Lauren was also getting overwhelmed by everything and didn't want Edward to still think he was going back to prison." Marcus looks at me. "She was quite distressed that they were trying to charge you with rape, and she said that's not what she thought would happen. It would also be a good idea if I get your fingerprints, too. Lauren told us where she put the underwear, alcohol, and condoms. I would like to prove that you haven't touched them."

I nod at him as the Chief snorts.

"That won't matter, they've been contaminated, whether you find his fingerprints or not, none of it will stand in court."

"I know but I just want to cover all the bases."

"Are you charging Lauren?" I ask Marcus who looks at me. "I know what Cheney is like, and—" I stop for a minute. "I can understand what she means. It sounds as if she was trying to protect Bella, the Chief, and me."

"That's one thing you can be sure of it that she was. She's not had it easy the last few days with people from town, but she's mainly been worried about all of you," Marcus says looking at the Chief as well.

"He has convinced her that you would lose your job because of your friendship with Edward. It would be seen that you couldn't do your job, that you were incompetent."

The Chief just shakes his head.

"I told her that your reputation would prove how good of a cop you are, but Cheney had her doubting what she believed and what she remembered."

"Where do we go from here?" I ask.

"I'll take your fingerprints, and come back for Bella's once she is awake. In the meantime, I will start building a case not just for what I have related and also a case that will prove that it was in fact Cheney that beat his wife and not you. Just be aware that if this is found to be the fact, Edward, you will be awarded quite a large settlement for wrongful imprisonment."

I just look at him. "It may take a week or two, but I think we should be able to exonerate you completely."

"Just make sure that if—" I stop feeling shocked and blown away with what we've been told. "If it was Cheney that did all of that to Bella—killed her mom—get him for that. Proving he framed me is not as important to me as making sure he goes to prison for what he did to Bella, her mom, and Lauren."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he does, but you deserve to not have this over your head any longer, Son," the Chief states.

The next half an hour is taken up with Mike taking my fingerprints. They also take away the clothes that I wore yesterday. The Chief stays with me the whole time and walks me back to Bella's room, with Jasper, Mike and Marcus in tow.

"Jasper," I say when we get to the door of her room.

He turns and looks at me. "This—" I stop and rub my face. "She—" I stop yet again unsure of what I am trying to say. "How do I help her?" I ask knowing that right now that's all I need from him.

"Just be there for her. We all have to be there for her. I am due at the school to make some arrangements for Lauren, and I will make sure that they are also setting up arrangements for Bella."

I nod at him.

We all walk in, and Esme looks at us, but the Chief shakes his head.

"We'll fill you in later; I don't want her to hear anything, not with her being unconscious."

Esme's face changes to more worry but Jasper steps forward.

"Why don't you and Carlisle come with me? I could use a strong cup of coffee, but we need to talk in Carlisle's office."

Esme and Carlisle both stand and go with him leaving the Chief and me with Bella.

"Any plans for a fishing trip soon?" I ask and he just looks at me and then smiles.

"Yeah, I think I need one. Bella may even come this time."

"I hope to join you, too, if that is okay?"

"Of course it is, Son, you're always welcome to join us."

We carry on talking about fishing and camping, but I stop abruptly when I feel Bella's hand flutter.

I leap up as does the Chief.

We both watch as Bella's eyes slowly flutter open.

"I'll get help," I say as I kiss her head. "I am here, and I'll be right back," I quickly say and run to the door.

"Can we get some help, she's waking up!" I yell feeling happy that my girl is awake.

I also feel a sense of dread as I know the road we face is a dark one. We'll just have to all work together to make sure we can get Bella to the light at the end of it all.

* * *

 **A/N: So Bella is awake. There is possible damage to her arm, which was already damaged, but more will come on that in future chapters, and again we ask you have faith in us. What do you think of Lauren now? How many of you were right about Cheney being the one who attacked Bella? Did anyone else see it coming that Cheney was also the one who killed Renee and almost killed Bella when she was younger? What else do you see coming in the future? There are a few more chapters, but if there is anything else you want to see or hear about, let us know soon.**

 **Thank you for all your words, love, and reviews. Next chapter will post soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Edward POV**

The Chief, Esme, Jasper, and I have been standing outside Bella's room, as Carlisle and his team looks Bella over.

He walks out her room with an uneven smile, but it is enough to make me feel a bit relieved.

"She's still a little tired so keep the talking to a minimum," Carlisle says softly.

"Of course," the Chief states.

"Before you visit, there are a few other things you should be aware of. She's worried. I have told her that Lauren is fine, but I don't think she fully believes me," he trails off and looks back at her room. "Despite the fact she has asked for them ... I don't think the police should question her today." He says with the worry of a father, rather than a doctor.

His eyes move to Jasper as he shakes his head. "She's going to need all of us. I'm going to ask for some vacation time when she leaves the hospital, so that I can be with her as much as possible."

"Carlisle, that's perfect," Esme says as she moves to his side and hugs him.

"Today I will allow the four of you to be at her bedside. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her again."

After a few moments we walk in, and head right for her bed.

"It's so good to see you awake," I smile at her.

She tries to return it but it seems like she is too sleepy.

"We'll be quiet if you just want to rest ... you look like you need to sleep," the Chief says to her, but she shakes her head at him.

"How much trouble am I in?" she asks with a small sob making me clasp her hand.

"None," the Chief says, right away but Bella shakes her head at him.

"I ... I hurt Cheney ... he ... I think it was him that ..." she is unable to say anything else as she starts to sob.

"It's okay, we know. Lauren told Marcus everything," the Chief whispers to her as he holds her as close as he can without interfering with Bella's shoulder or the equipment that she has attached to her.

"Please, Daddy, say it wasn't him, he can't have been ..."

I feel my heart break for her, to lose her mother the way that she did. Then to be in a place of safety like the school with someone—who's supposed to be protecting and educating you—only to find that they were the person that inflicted the worst pain you have been through in your life. The entire situation must have her in turmoil.

"We don't have to talk about it right now, baby," he tells her.

"It was me, Daddy, I killed her, I ... I—"

The Chief cuts her off by gripping her face between his hands. "Isabella, _you_ didn't kill her, it wasn't your fault. _You_ tried to save her, but it was too late and that is not your fault."

I feel a sob work its way out of me as Bella sobs uncontrollably against her father's chest pleading for him to forgive her.

It takes well over an hour for Bella to stop sobbing but she seems to just shut down.

"Chief," I say trying hard to place a smile on my face.

"Yeah?" he says looking at me.

"I'm getting hungry, what do think of Esme, you and me going and getting some lunch. Bella can stay here and chat with Jasper." I grin a little as I look at her trying to hide the fact that I am trying to leave her with Jasper to give them time to talk.

"Yeah, I ate a late breakfast, anyway. Bella did you hear that Alice got the money to renovate the drama department like she wanted?" Jasper adds.

I give him a nod and turn back to Bella.

Bella's eyes only flicker a little, but the pain in her face is so clear that it's making me want to wrap her up in my arms and take the pain away.

"Yeah that sound good, I could eat," the Chief states.

I snort a little but stand up as does the Chief and Esme.

"We'll be back," I tell Bella, kissing her softly on her head.

We walk out the room and jointly let out a breath.

"I hate seeing her like this," Esme says and I turn to look at her.

"She's been like this," I stop and try to think of the right word. "Withdrawn and quiet before?"

"Yes. When her mother died, she shut down like this for nearly a month," Esme answers.

I rub my hands over my face feeling frustrated and at a complete lost as to how to help Bella.

"It will take some time, but we'll get her there," Esme says softly patting my arm that she has taken a hold of.

"Do you mind if I quickly go to the store while we are out?"

Both the Chief and Esme look my way.

"I want get Bella some pencils, paper, and a book or two. It'll give her something to do."

"That sounds good, I'll come too and pick up some pajamas, and other girlie stuff that she could use," Esme says

"I'll head over to the station," the Chief adds on at the end.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" I ask worried that he may lose it, being in a building where the man, who not only killed his ex-wife, but has attacked his daughter twice, is located.

"I don't have my weapon, and I'll make sure Marcus knows that I am on my way," he replies giving me a look to say that he has control of himself.

**WDYWFM**

First, I drive to the station in Port Angeles dropping off the Chief and then drive Esme and me downtown.

"I'll be back here in half an hour," she says and I nod my head, knowing that there are only two shops that I need to go to.

Heading into the book store first, I know that Bella likes to choose her own books. I am hoping that if I get her one that I know she has shown interest in, and get myself the same book, we can get back to our book club.

After picking out and buying two different books, I head to the nearby arts and crafts store. This takes a little longer, more so because I am not sure what an artist needs. I settle on a sketchbook, charcoal pencils, and a few of the 'best in stock' drawing pencils according to the store clerk. On my way to meet Esme I see a flower store and go inside.

"Can I help you?" A woman asks as she approaches me.

"I am looking to buy flowers for my girlfr—" I stop and clear my throat. "My friend, she's in hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that, is she in ICU or on a floor?"

I frown as I look at her. "Does it matter?"

"Patients in ICU aren't allowed to have flowers," she says softly, "as they carry bacteria. I do however have some other more suitable things here." She leads me over to the far part of the shop and I see teddy bears, balloons, and several kinds of knick-knacks.

I smile looking at them.

"Can I get the big one?" I say pointing at the large bear with balloons in the middle.

"You can. It will only take me a few minutes to make it up for you. Do what to use the light cream colored bear, or change the color?"

"The light cream bear will be fine; thank you."

I watch as the woman puts the balloon, bear, and a few other bits and pieces together.

"How is this?"

I smile and nod. "Looks great, perfect, really."

I pay the money and walk out heading back to the car arriving at the same time as Esme.

"I got us some lunch and coffee. I've texted Marcus to let Charlie know we are bringing lunch."

I nod at her and place her bag along with my items in the backseat of Esme's car. We drive to the station and are met by the chief.

"Bella was just taken down for an MRI, so we have time to eat. Do you want to come into Marcus' office and eat?"

We both agree.

"Is she okay? Was Jasper able to speak with her?" I ask as he leads us into the station.

"He did," the Chief pauses and swallows. "He's worried about her; but has reassured me, that what she's feeling is normal for what she's been through."

"Normal? I'm not sure what would be considered to be normal for what she has been through, this is just beyond words—" Esme stops and takes a calming breath in and shakes her head. "Don't get me wrong, I understand what he means, and that we shouldn't be overly worried about her. That Bella will pull through. But for that man to have killed her mom almost killed her and then to be faced with him attacking her again, in a place of safety, isn't something that happens everyday ... or possibly ever."

"It doesn't happen every day and it shouldn't have happened now," Marcus says as he comes up behind us. He gives Esme a small smile and rests his hand on her shoulder.

"You can use my office for now," he carries on as he looks at the Chief. "Just text me when you are leaving."

Marcus walks away and we head into what must be his office.

"Did you get everything cleared up, anything new?" I ask wanting to know if there is anything new on Cheney.

"Things are going as expected, and no, nothing further really. Marcus is formally charging Angela with tampering with evidence and re-interviewing her. He's hoping that if he applies some pressure, that he can get her to talk about what Cheney has done, and not just to her."

Esme and I both nod at him.

"Does he have a motive yet?"

The Chief shakes his head. "No, but they have reopened Renee, and Bella's case."

He rubs his face and pushes most of his uneaten sandwich away.

"He also has to interview Bella again to get as much detail as possible."

I swallow looking down at my own food no longer feeling hungry.

"Does he know when he is going to ..." I pause hating that she has to be interviewed, but also know it has to be done. "interview her?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, he wants to formally charge Cheney tomorrow too so he can continue to hold him."

I nod my head, but hate that she's only just woken up, and has to be put through this. At the same time I know that it needs done, and Marcus can only hold Cheney for seventy-two hours without charging him, and we're coming up on that time.

"Do you think she's able to handle it?" I ask hating that I am making one of the strongest girls I know sound weak and unable to do anything.

"She will do what she has to," the Chief answers.

We just sit there not really eating. It's not too long before the Chief stands up. "Let's get back shall we?"

~WDYWFM~

"Wasn't there a smaller bear?" the Chief asks as I carry the balloons and bear to Bella's room.

"Sure, but this one was the cutest."

The Chief rolls his eyes at me and even lets out a snort.

When we get to her room, the Chief taps lightly on the door before walking in.

"Hey," Bella says sounding more awake than she was before.

"I brought you a few things," I tell her and place the bear and balloons down, and hand her the bag.

She pulls out the books first.

"I know that you like to pick your own books, but I thought we could read these together," I say showing her that I have the same books.

"Good choice," she says, and looks through the art items.

"Good thing he shot me in the same shoulder he stabbed me in!"

You can feel the temperature in the room drop as she speaks.

"Or I wouldn't be able to draw anymore."

Bella seems to just look at everyone. "Sorry that wasn't appropriate."

"Sweetheart, if that's what is on you mind, and how you feel, then I would rather you voiced it than keep it in."

"They're not sure how much use I will have in my left arm. Frank said he can't do anything until it heals, and it's still possible that I may need more surgery in a few months."

I pull her close to me knowing that she's just scared and upset.

"Thank you, for my gifts," she says after a few minutes. "Do want to start reading tonight?"

I chuckle but nod at her.

"Yeah, but we will only read a chapter or two, for now."

Bella looks at me a little hurt, but I smile and wink at her.

"I'm in need of some sleep, it's been a stressful few months," I tell her to show her that taking it easy is as much for her as it is for me.

"I have some clean undergarments if you want to change before we leave," Esme says softly make Bella nod at her.

"Please, I feel very sweaty and smelly."

"You've been shot, you have good reason to be," the Chief tells her making her narrow her eyes a little.

"So, am I supposed to smell, just because I was shot?" she asks him making him just shrug.

"Don't worry whether you smell or not, we still love you," he replies with a smirk.

Bella rolls her eyes and looks back at me. "How is Little Bear?"

"She's doing fine," I answer. "Jasper has her."

"Did you warn him about her acting weird," Bella trails off on the word weird and looks at her dad.

"Do you think that's why she went nuts on Cheney that she knew it was him, in the woods?"

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, I feel my face pale; realizing that very well may have been the reason.

"Not sure, baby," the Chief says trying so hard to hide his anger from Bella. "But I will let Marcus know about what happened."

"Why? Why did he do that? Why did he try so hard to make me think it was Edward?" She asks him as the tears run down her face.

"I know his touch, if I didn't then ..." She turns and looks at me. "If we weren't friends; if this had been when you first moved here and kept to yourself, I would have thought that maybe it was you."

She shakes her head.

"It sounded like your voice coming from the other side of a phone, but strange. Maybe ..." She stops talking and I know she is saying that she may have said it was me, but because we are so close, she knew it wasn't.

"I just don't understand why, why me? Was it because I didn't die, has he known who I am from the start?"

"I don't know," the Chief tells her again.

I know that it's killing him because we may never know the answers to her questions.

The Chief and I are starting to head down to eat dinner when a nurse comes into Bella's room to help Esme wash and change her.

After dinner, we are able to sit with her for another hour before we have to go home.

"See you tomorrow," I tell her kissing her forehead.

~WDYWFM~

Esme and I arrive at eight in the morning and find that Marcus is in Bella's room interviewing her.

Everything in me wants to be in the room with her, but I know that I can't and that she has Jasper with her.

"Hey," Carlisle says as he reaches us. He has been at the hospital day in and day out since Bella was brought in, and you can see the strain of it on his face. But much like the Chief I know he will not leave her not right now.

"After they are done, I am taking her to the surgical floor," he tells us clearly happy that Bella no longer needs to be in the ICU.

The Chief lets out a happy breath "How much longer does she need to be in the hospital?"

"I hope just another forty-eight to seventy-two hours. She'll have her arm in a shoulder sling, and will need to keep that on for the next six to eight weeks. During those weeks she'll need to take things easy. No driving, carrying anything, and will need help doing things like getting dressed and taking a bath. I know Little Bear is young, but I don't think she should have control over the lead while walking her. If Little Bear pulls, even on her good side it could cause Bella's healing to be slower or hamper it completely."

I nod my head but hate that she's losing so much independence.

"When will we know if she needs more surgery?" I ask knowing that she will be back to square one again.

"I am going to assess her at week six, and I should know more then."

"What about her mental health?" the Chief asks in a quiet tone. "I know that she's not sleeping very well."

I just look at him with worry.

"I know, and I have asked Jasper if he will see her even if it's just for half an hour each day. I don't want to give her sleeping pills."

"How badly is she sleeping?" I ask as I look to her room.

"She has had a few nightmares and only got a few hours' sleep last night."

I nod at him and look at my hands. "If you need to go home for a few hours, just to sleep I could stay with her too. I could even stay tonight if you need a break," I say to him hoping that he doesn't think I want to take over.

"I'll keep that in mind," the Chief replies with a smile. "I know that I need to step back and let her other loved ones help. It's just hard sometimes, because it has only been the two of us for seven years." His eyes fall on me. "She loves you very much, and I know and respect that."

I give him a nod. "Good, because I love her too, and thank you."

We all fall quiet and look at the door; it feels like hours have passed before Marcus walks out.

"I think I have all that I need," he says sounding tired.

"Is everything okay?" I ask and he nods slightly.

"I'm fine. I have to go to court in a few hours and I will let you know how it goes."

As soon as he walks away, we walk into Bella's room and it's clear that she has been crying.

"Hi," I say making her look at me as I lean in to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," she says sobbing against my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I tell her as I pull back from her.

"Why do you think you have to say that you're sorry?" Jasper asks her softly.

She shakes her head at him. "If ... if I had remembered ... I should have made them listen. I should have acted older—more mature—so that they would've heard me. It would've been clear that the man that killed my mom had a spider tattoo. I wasn't hallucinating about a spider when I was stabbed. If I had, then they would have gotten him at that time. He would have been in prison, not you. He couldn't have then blamed you for hurting his wife because he would have been behind bars where he belongs."

I just look at her in shock that she is blaming herself for what happened to me.

"It wasn't your fault that I ended up in prison."

"You spent six years there, and—" Bella covers her mouth and looks as if she is going to be sick and turns to look at her dad. "And Ke-vi-n," she stutters on the name as if she can't fully say it. "He's been there for seven," she gasps at the end as if she is finding it hard to breathe.

"Oh, God, forgive me. I sent him to prison ... he's ... he's innocent." She again shakes her head still gasping as she looks at us.

"It wasn't your fault," the Chief says using his authoritative voice, but it does not change anything.

"Inmates don't like people who hurt children, and he ..." She turns and looks at me. "You had someone to help you; he may not have had anyone. If he's been hurt in prison that will be my fault."

"It's going to be okay," I start to tell her, but she shakes her head.

"After what happened, on my bad days, I wished that he would've been given the death penalty. I wanted him to suffer the same loss as us. I felt as if prison was not enough for the loss of my mother. After all these years of feeling that way I now learn that he is innocent, it wasn't him."

"That doesn't make you a bad person it makes you human. If he wasn't involved, then we'll get him out. I will help to get him exonerated," I plead with her, in hopes I am able to calm her down.

"You have to tell him I am sorry," she looks away from me to the Chief. "Please, Daddy, we have to help him."

He nods his head but seems unable to say anything.

"Bella, we can't change what has happened. You never hand a chance to have your say in court. You told everyone what happened and what you saw. They are the ones that thought that you hallucinated about the spiders and were too frightened to tell the whole story. In some ways you were still at that point until now. I also want to add that none of which, is your fault in any way, shape, or form," Jasper tells her.

"But what if—"

Jasper shakes his head cutting her off.

"We can go through the 'what ifs' all day, Bella. Kevin was a suspect because he was known to the clinic. Not just as a man that was addicted to drugs but one that had stolen from the staff and clinic before. He was found a half a mile from the clinic, with a cut on his arm and in possession of the knife. It wasn't a far reach to connect him with all the physical evidence. Even if they believed you, how would that connect anything to Cheney? He may not have been found out, and Edward would still have been sent to prison."

"Maybe," Bella answers sounding a little calmer. "But I want to see him. I want to be able to tell him I am sorry."

Everything inside of me wants to tell her that's not a good idea. Prison can change people and not always for the better. We don't know this guy, or who he is now. But on the other hand I can understand and feel so proud of her for wanting to correct a wrong.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," the Chief voices.

"He's innocent just like Edward," she quickly argues.

"Again that may be so, but first we need to have you on the mend. Then, we have to pull up the case files. Some people acquire other charges while in prison. If all is well, and he agrees then we may be able to set something up," Jasper says sounding very diplomatic about it.

Bella nods her head at him. "My chest hurts."

I frown feeling worried about her.

"Slow deep breaths, it is the panic and stress that you are under," Jasper quickly says as if not just to reassure Bella, but the rest of us too.

Bella looks down and then back up to Jasper. "Has Tanya said how Lauren is?"

Jasper shakes his head. "I had to let Tanya go a few days ago and I haven't seen her since. Lauren hasn't shown up at school and has missed our appointments."

Bella wipes her face. "When you see her, tell her that I am asking for her," she says in a small voice. "I knew that something was deeply wrong. No one knew what was going on. I am sure she's alone, and everyone will blame her."

I sigh but I know she is right, none of what Cheney has done will be entirely known for a while. Lauren may very well be seen as the enemy.

"I'll find her and ..." I trail off having no idea how to settle this, as Cheney first needs to be charged.

Bella merely looks at me, and nods. "I still can't believe what he tried to make her do."

I can only nod at her and let out a sound that sounds like a snort. "You know I think he did it with me too," I tell them. "The gas lighting process. He would often tell me that my recollections of events were wrong, or I took something he said the wrong way. I just never let it register, that was what he was doing."

"Makes you wonder how many people, students, teachers, innocent women he has done it to," Esme says making us all hum.

My eyes flicker back to Bella who still looks as if she's in turmoil over everything. I pick up her hand placing a soft kiss on it.

"I'll be back later today. Call me if you need me before that," Jasper says and then turns to me.

"Are you keeping your appointment at five today?"

I run my hand through my hair. I hate to leave Bella, but I know that I need to get some things off my chest.

"I'll be there—maybe not the whole hour—see you at five," I tell him with a chuckle.

He gives me a nod and walks out of Bella's room, and before any of us can talk Carlisle arrives with a smile.

"Ready to go to your new room?" he asks in a cheerful sounding mood.

Bella nods at him, but her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

She is helped into a wheelchair, and a nurse's aide pushes her down the hallway to the elevator. We enter and go down a floor to the surgical floor. I am happy to see that she is given a private room.

"I figured, I would have to at least share a room," she says, looking at Carlisle.

"Due to what happened we are giving you more privacy. That way you are able to see Jasper in private without being moved around."

She only gives him a small nod.

"Can I go down and eat with you in the cafeteria?" she asks with such hope.

"I would rather you stayed up here. I can arrange for us to eat with you if that would help?"

Bella just looks at Carlisle clearly picking up the worry in his voice like the rest of us.

"Both the local and national news stations have picked up on what happened. They clearly don't have all the information and for that reason among others I would like to keep you as low key as I can."

"Are they blaming me? Oh, my, God, Lauren?" she asks sounding upset.

"They're just saying that there was a school shooting, with one injury," his eyes flicker to me.

Bella lets out a soft breath but thankfully missed Carlisle looking at me.

Carlisle gives Bella a smile and looks at me, so I follow him out.

"They know that an ex-convict was there, and has been placed on leave due to allegations," he says. "They are jumping to conclusions right now."

I give him a head nod. "Do they have my name?"

"They do, but it will get sorted out," he says sounding as if he's making me a sworn promise.

I make my way back to the room and take a seat next to Bella's bed where I can hold her hand.

"Everything okay?" she asks with worry in her voice.

"Everything is fine ... now that you're on the mend."

Bella simply looks at me, and I know she doesn't believe me.

"They're not blaming you are they?" she asks as she frowns. "That is it, isn't it? They're saying that the ex-convict did it!" She yells and moves to get out of her bed.

"Stay," the Chief and I both tell her together.

"How can I when his name is being ripped to pieces by untruths and lies? If someone doesn't stand up for him, they will continue to assume he did something wrong."

"If it has, then we will put them straight. Just rest," the Chief tells her.

"It's not fair," she cries. "Why ... why is it the good people are the ones that have to go through hell just so others can make a point? Why can't they see it was Cheney who is responsible for all of this ... everything!"

"Things that have been done can be undone," Esme says softly.

"Not true, we always remember the bad things; a person can forgive but never forget. Whether it is true or not, this will follow him, forever! This will be linked to his name, and nothing will ever completely change that. He's a good person ... and he," she looks at me covering her mouth and shaking her head.

"I have a lot of good people standing with me, a good town that will know and believe the truth when they hear it. I don't need the whole world knowing it wasn't me, just the people that matter," I tell her.

"I love you, Edward," Bella says making me smile at her.

"I love you, too."

I lean in kissing her lips softly.

~WDYWFM~

A knock on Bella's door cuts off our talking as Marcus walks in with two others.

"Sorry to do this," he says and stops to take a breath. "These are agents Picklock and Samuels, of the Federal Bureau of Investigation," pointing to each one as he says their name. "They have taken over the case, and will need to interview, both Edward and Bella again."

My eye flicker to the Chief, who like the rest of us, looks a bit stunned.

"Why exactly has this turned into a case for the FBI?" the Chief asks.

"Angela Cheney's fingerprints are linked to another high profile case," is all Marcus says.

"I'll give you some time," Esme says as she stands walking out.

"Can you at least tell us what's going on before you interview them?" The Chief asks harshly as the door closes.

"Angela Cheney is in fact Angelina Weber. She went missing on her fourteenth birthday. That was the same night her parents were killed, twenty-nine years ago."

I feel my mouth drop open as I just look at them.

"Ben Cheney was known as Benjamin Cagney back then. He was a teacher at the school Angelina Weber attended. He was never a suspect, and he moved away after the school year ended. He later moved to the state of Washington and changed his name to Cheney," Picklock tells us.

I fall back and sit on my chair. "You mean ... he ... took her ... killed her parents?"

"That looks to be a possible route that may have taken place," Samuels stops talking and looks at me. "If you would like to come with me, I can interview you as Picklock interviews Miss Swan?" he says looking at me.

"Okay, I'll call my lawyer," I mutter.

"You shouldn't need him. We are not looking to charge you with anything," Samuels says. "In fact we are hoping that we can have your previous conviction dropped as soon we can get you into court."

"Edward, go," Bella says looking at me. "They can fix the shit the news stations' are saying while they are at it."

I look at the Chief who looks to be in deep thought.

"I will be there with you, Edward," Marcus says. "This needs to be done now, but if you'd rather have Jenks, then we can wait."

I shake my head. "Here or at the station?" I ask not wanting to be too far from Bella.

"If we can get a room, then we can do it here," Marcus states.

I give him a nod.

"I'll text Carlisle, and see if you can use his office," the Chief says.

It thankfully only takes a few minutes to get a reply from Carlisle agreeing to let us use his office.

I walk there quietly with Marcus and Samuels.

"I am going to record this on my cell if that is okay with you?"

I nod at him and bring out my own cell phone and set it to record as well.

Once Samuels has his phone ready, he smiles and gives me a nod as I set mine beside his.

He sits in the chair across from me, and Marcus sits beside me.

"Edward, I would like to get right to it; tell me about when you first met Ben Cheney."

I nod my head taking him back to the first time I had met him.

"I along with the other students was taken to the school for introduction day to tour the facility and meet all the teachers. Everyone else had a parent with them. I didn't want to go, but my mom insisted that I meet my new teachers. She said that being there was more important staying with her.."

It takes well over an hour to go through everything that Cheney had put me through that day, and I am sure that I missed some things that happened.

"That's good, Edward, now if you can take us through that night ... the night you went to Cheney's home."

I nod my head at him.

"We were leaving town. I was taking my mom backpacking. We had managed to save enough money to buy a small camper van. I also had some money left over to pay for a storage unit for the things my mom wanted to keep."

I let out a shaky breath.

"I was just upset, my mom was sad, and," I shrug, "I felt like I had failed her. Not graduating ... I wasn't able to give my mother the thing that she wanted most before the illness took her away. My anger and hate seemed to focus on Cheney and what he had done to me. I grabbed a can of spray paint and went to his home. I overheard him at school saying that he was taking his wife out, so I wasn't expecting them to be there. When I arrived and didn't see a car, I knew I was right."

I shake my head.

"I went in through an open window. It was dark, but I didn't switch on the lights because I thought the less I touched the better. I was about to start spray painting the wall, when I heard what at first I thought was a cat, but it was too loud. I switched on the lights and she was ..." I close my eyes seeing her lying on the ground.

"Tell me everything you remember, every cut bruise, anything and everything you remember."

I just look at Samuels but after a few seconds I tell him everything, even now I can still see it plain as day in my mind.

I let out a soft breath when I get to the part about being arrested grateful that is now over.

"Do you need a break before we talk about what happened in court and then when he arrived here?"

I shake my head and launch in to everything I remember.

"I think much like Lauren Denali that he was planning on setting you up for Isabella Swan's assault."

I frown looking at him. "But his wife is my alibi for when Bella went missing that day."

"I think the plan was for her to say she didn't see you; that her car was fine. They didn't expect you to call the Chief of Police."

I again shake my head. "Wouldn't it have been odd for me to come up with that kind of a story?"

"It would have been, but some people may think that would be why you used her as an alibi."

I chuckle. "If I was evil—did that—having the impossible alibi would help throw people off the scent."

He nods his head. "Most people would believe her."

"Do you know why he killed Bella's mom?"

He lets out a sigh. "We have a possible theory."

I give him a nod.

"We believe that Mrs. Swan knew that Angela was in an abusive relationship. Her records have an Angeline Webber," he stops, "with two B's, not one like her name should have been. She was listed as someone that had visited the clinic for medical aid, several times. I think she was trying to leave her husband and Mrs. Swan may have been trying to help her get into women's abuse shelter out of state."

I run my hand over my face, as I think about how fucked up this seems to be.

"That's it for now; we'll get you a court date. Mrs. Cheney has already confessed that her husband was heavy handed, and I personally don't think it'll be too long before she comes clean with everything she knows. Including that she knows it was not you that attacked her that night."

I stand up and shake his hand.

The walk back to Bella's room is as quiet as when we had walked away.

Just as we arrive Picklock walks out giving me a head nod before walking over to his partner.

"Hi," I say but she just looks at me sadly.

"You need to head off to see Jasper," she says after I give her a soft kiss.

"It can wait," I say as I pull out my cell to cancel.

"No, go talk to him," Bella tells me. "I think I need to talk to him too, but go."

I give her a worried look but she just looks at me pleadingly.

"For you, I'll go, but I will be back soon."

WDYWFM

I arrive at Jasper's ten minutes early and get out of the truck. Heading into his office, I stop seeing Lauren sitting outside alone.

"Lauren," I say as I walk to her.

She jumps up and just looks at me.

"Hi," she says and her face fills with hurt and sorrow.

"Are you okay?" I ask moving more toward her. "Do want me to get Jasper?"

She shakes her head at me, but the tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Come on, let's sit on the tailgate of my truck, I'm a little early."

I walk to my truck and let out a breath when I see her follow me. I pull down the tailgate, and jump into the bed of my truck to grab a blanket to put over the hard metal.

I offer Lauren my hand helping her up to sit on the blanket covered tailgate.

"It's nice up here," she says and I nod and can see that her friends are in Newton's.

"You're not having dinner with them?" I ask as I point across the street. "Or are you working and on a break?"

When she doesn't answer I turn to look at her.

"No one is talking to me, and Mrs. Newton has given me some time off."

I let out a shaky breath unsure of what to say.

"I can have a word with her, if you'd like?" I tell her unsure if it would do any good.

Lauren snorts making me look at her. "Why do you have to be so nice and understanding to me?"

I chuckle but shrug at her.

"I'm sorry," she sobs. "I didn't think they would say rape. I mean, God, I'm eighteen next week," she says as she shakes her head. "I didn't ..." she stops again. "I'm sorry. He ... I didn't ..." She lets out a breath.

"He kept telling me that you looked at me oddly as if you were obsessed with me. I knew what he said wasn't true because you only look at Bella, and with love at that. I think that when you were searching for Bella in the cafeteria, he assumed you were looking at me since I always sat next to her."

Lauren shakes her head.

"It wasn't just that though. He always brought up the fact that no one really likes me. He said that boys only looked at me as an easy lay; I wasn't girlfriend material, and would always be some random loser's side piece."

She looks at me from the side of her eyes.

"I know that's my fault. That if you act like a slut, then people will treat you like one."

"No, no one has a right to treat you like that. It doesn't matter if you flirt, sleep with one person or loads of people, you should still be treated with respect." I tell her, but she appears to not take notice of what I said.

"He told me that as I was viewed as the boy who cried wolf and no one would believe me if I tried to tell on him. He said that Charlie never investigated anything I reported to him. He said that if Charlie had his way, he would throw my mom and me out of town."

I can again see the tears running down her face.

"Again I know that's my fault. My head told me that Charlie was a great cop, that even when he knew when I was bullshitting him, he would investigate things he was told. I just couldn't go to him. Cheney ..." she turns and looks at me. "I knew that Charlie didn't like him and that you were friends. I thought that would be ... I don't know I just felt as if I shouldn't go to him. I swear I thought that I was helping. I didn't stop to think about what they might charge you with or what they would do to you, even knowing it was untrue. I just didn't think about you being scared or that they might try to send you back to prison."

I reach out taking hold of her hand. "I understand; I've been in a situation much like this myself. I know you were trying to help."

"But I didn't. You were questioned by those jackasses who believe every word that falls from Cheney's mouth as if it were gospel. Bella was shot. In the long run, I didn't help anyone!"

"It wasn't your fault. You were forced into something that you didn't want to do. You were trying to stop me from going back to prison. Everything that happened is on Cheney and not you," I tell her.

Lauren shakes her head as she tries to calm her sobs. "I used to lie and exaggerate about things. Anything to cover my own ass and never worried if someone else would get into trouble." She looks back at me. "I flirted with inappropriate guys and came on strong with almost all men. I never thought about what I was doing to them, I treated them the same way women all over the world wish guys would stop treating them. I thought it was harmless. That I ..." She stops and wipes her face. "My mom always said beautiful girls are confident and sexual beings," she rolls her eyes and snorts. "I thought that what I was doing was exactly the way I should behave. I never thought that because of my inappropriate behavior they could lose their jobs, or be charged with crimes."

"They only could if they acted on your behavior," I tell her.

"Maybe, I'm not sure what I would have done if anyone of them had risen to the bait. Just this ..." she says waving her hand, "is my punishment for all the little lies I have told."

"This couldn't be your punishment. For what I have seen you are a confident girl. You're smart and very business minded. You stand up for others—like Jacob going home and not staying behind to help—without being prompted to. You can be a little determined when you want something, but that's not a bad thing. You just have to channel your determination a little better. You know when you are in the wrong, and when you are punished, you take it. Sometimes you may take your punishment reluctantly, but you apologize for your behavior."

She looks at me but doesn't seem to have anything left to say about things regarding herself. After a few moments, she shakes her head and looks back at me.

"How is Bella?"

"She's doing okay, and is in a normal room now, and able to have visitors."

"Do think I could drop by and see her?"

"I'm sure that would be okay, I know she has been asking for you. I'll text you and tell you a time if you give me your number."

I hand Lauren my cell and she starts to put in her number.

"Edward."

I jump a little when Jasper says my name.

"Sorry," I tell him and see that I am almost ten minutes late. "I was on my way in and saw Lauren and we got to chatting," I carry on and Jasper's eyes shift to Lauren.

"As soon as I am finished with Edward, I would like to talk to you."

Lauren gives me my cell back at starts to fidget.

"I think I may just leave."

"No," I tell her knowing that she needs to talk to someone.

My eye catches Rose as she gets out of her car.

"Rose," I yell loudly making her turn to me.

She frowns seeing that I am with Lauren but walks over to us.

"Can you sit and have a coffee with my friend Lauren? Jasper will come to get her soon, after he talks to me." I add quickly.

"No, you don't have to do that ... I'm fine," Lauren says trying to shake us off.

"No, it is not fine, and you have to talk to someone, Lauren. They have to know that you didn't do anything to be ashamed of." I tell her making her look to the ground.

I turn my eyes back to Rose giving her a pleading look.

"Come on, Lauren, and save me from Emmett's never ending talk of everything football."

Lauren just looks at Rose.

"I'm sorry," she sobs making Rose frown at her. "I'm sorry for being a complete slut, bitch, smartass, and especially for hitting on Emmett."

I watch as Rose swallows as if she's somehow unsure of what to say.

"You know, I heard him going on about how he was super sexy for almost three weeks after you did that. One thing you need to know, never inflate the ego of a guy who is already full of himself," Rose chuckles, wagging her finger. "Come on, Lauren," Rose says giving Lauren her hand.

Lauren looks down, taking her hand.

They walk away but Lauren stops and turns to look at me.

"That's how I knew ... even when he was making me think my memories were wrong. I knew in my heart and in my head ... that you were a nice guy. I never felt the creep factor vibe from you, but I always did from him."

I give her a nod understanding what she means. I watch as Rose walks Lauren over to Emmett who has just arrived.

"I won't keep you too long," I tell Jasper as I look to him. "I think Lauren needs you more than I do, he really messed her up," I say looking back at her.

"Let's just talk," Jasper states.

I let out a sigh wanting to get back to Bella and knowing that I just don't have enough time to get everything off my chest.

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask as we sit in his office.

"Wherever you want," he answers and I sit back and for the first time ever, I actually want to talk to him about what I am feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? There will be right around 35 chapter when all is done and said. Hope you are still loving this story, we love and appreciate all of the likes, shares, and reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Edward POV**

The last three days have slowly dragged by, but thankfully Bella is well enough to leave the hospital and is due home this afternoon.

Word has slowly spread throughout town that Cheney was not only the person responsible for her previous attack earlier on this year, but also for the attack on her when she was a child as well as being responsible for her mother's death.

There has only been sporadic talk of what happened between Lauren and Cheney. Thankfully it has been made clear to everyone that she was trying to help Marcus arrest Cheney. The pending charges against me were dropped, and everything is now being handled by the FBI and Marcus.

Most of the town is still in shock about the truth, and it is being broadcasted on both the local and national news outlets, and of course social media. As everyone seems to be talking about it, it's hard to get away from the situation. I still feel somewhat surprised that most people feel that Angela Cheney should also be charged with murder; not just for Bella's mother Renee, but also for her own parents. The fact that Cheney clearly groomed her from a young age and then put the plan into action to kill her parents doesn't seem to make a difference in the court of public opinion. He then moved her from one state to another, and married her under a different name. Whether he groomed her or not, doesn't seem to matter to the people who believe she was a victim, too. From what I have heard most people are saying that she was still at the age to know right from wrong, and her own abuse doesn't dismiss the fact that she allowed others to be hurt, killed, and falsely imprisoned.

I have spent so much time hating Ben Cheney that I don't know what to feel. There is a part of me that questioned why she didn't tell the truth about who had hurt her, but my main focus was on him. Now I know why, I'm not sure how I am supposed to feel. I am slowly working it through with Jasper and I know that I am getting there.

"Edward."

I slow down my run as I turn my head seeing Emmett.

"Hey," I say as he catches up to me.

"How's Bella?" he asks.

"She's doing ..." I pause as it's clear that she's not fully coping with everything, "... okay. She's due home from the hospital this afternoon."

Emmett smiles as he lets out a breath. "That's good."

I nod at him and he looks down at the ground as he swallows. "I'm sorry."

I frown as I look at him.

"For not believing you," he shakes his head at me. "Not sure ... not like I didn't know that anyone can be abusive, just he—" He stops and again shakes his head at me. "I fell for his bullshit."

"You're not the first person to think he was a good man," I say.

"I know that, but I also knew you and that you were good for Bella, I just ..." He clears his throat. "Lauren ... I always took her as a headstrong girl. Much like Rose when she was in school, if you look past the flirting with teachers, she's smart. So when she started to withdraw into herself, and not act normally when someone gave her shit, I knew something was going on. I laughed when I first heard what she had said about you. But ..."

I nod at him, knowing where this is going.

"Something in your head was telling you that she was going through something and it shouldn't just be dismissed even if it was someone you trusted she claimed hurt her."

Emmett nods at me.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't making my mind up without knowing all the facts," he rolls his eyes as he looks back at me. "Even if I am sort of doing it now ... just can't seem to wrap my head around that it was him ... he was the one who hurt Bella."

I swallow back the hurt that bubbles up. "I know. "It's hard enough to get your head around that without adding that he is also the one who killed her mother and stabbed her when she was just a child."

Emmett lets out a shaky breath. "He must have a personality disorder."

I shrug. "He could have, I don't know ..." I pause for a few seconds as I try to control my anger. "I don't care what mental health issues he has, I want him in prison for the rest of his life. What he did to Bella—" I stop, "is unquestionably one of the most evil acts anyone could do. Let's not forget Lauren, and what she went through. Of course, there is Angela, and I can't imagine the years of mental and physical abuse she withstood," I lick my lips and take a few seconds to calm myself. "I've never been the type to actively push for or believe in capital punishment, especially since I know firsthand that innocent people are sent to prison, but I want it for him. However, a part of me says that being executed would be the easy way out for the likes of him, locking him up and taking his freedom away is true punishment."

"I completely agree, more so because it's been done to someone we know."

He looks around and then back to me.

"Have you heard when you can return to work?"

I shake my head at him. "The letter from Caius says that I am still on leave for now."

Emmett frowns at me. "How does that bode for your conditions of parole?"

"I'm not sure. The FBI agents on the case, Samuel and Picklock, said that they are trying to get my conviction completely overturned, and my criminal expunged. So ..." I trail off still unsure myself of what it does mean.

"Here's to hoping you are cleared of all criminal charges. Again, I am sorry, Edward, I just assumed that he was a nice guy. I was completely wrong about him," Emmett pats the top of my arm. "Tell Bella I was asking about her, will ya?"

"Will do," I say.

Emmett gives me a wave and starts to run again as I stay where I am watching him.

He's not the only one that has stopped me, and apologized. What people don't understand is that no one in this town has anything to apologize for. They've all welcomed me, and most still respected me after finding out why I went to prison. It really feels strange that these innocent people blame themselves for not seeing what Cheney was. They somehow believe they are to blame for what he did.

Once Emmett's almost out of my view, I start to run again, heading home to get showered so that I can get to the Chief's house to make Bella a welcome home lunch, with Little Bear.

 **~WDYWFM~**

It doesn't take me long to cut up vegetables for the soup. Once it's simmering, I head into the living room, putting up banners, blowing up balloons, and arranging the flowers that I bought in a vase. I check on the soup, taking a quick taste and add another stock cube. I then head up to the linen cupboard pulling out a spare blanket, and set up the sofa for Bella.

"Hello," Esme says as she walks in. "What's still needs to be done?" she asks softly as she hangs up her coat.

"If you can taste the soup, and then help me make the sandwiches, that would be great."

She smiles at me nodding her head.

"I brought fresh lemons and oranges to make some juice drinks."

Esme and I work side by side, finishing everything, just as the Chief and Carlisle walk in with Bella.

"Welcome home," I say with a smile as Little Bear barks a little wagging her tail. Unlike normal she stays on the floor, not once jumping up at Bella. It's as if she knows Bella has been hurt, and is trying hard to not hurt her more.

"I've missed you," Bella says as she pats the seat next to her.

Right away, Little Bear jumps up and leans close to Bella's side.

Esme hands out the bowls of soup as I set up a TV-table for Bella to set her bowl on.

"This is good," Bella says as she looks at me proudly.

We have only been sitting a short while when Bella starts to shift in her seat.

"Are you okay?" the Chief asks beating me to it.

"Yeah," Bella replies in a small voice.

"If you are in pain, you can have more medicine," he mutters clearly picking up on her lie.

"Can't yet," Bella answers in a small voice.

"Why?" I ask.

"She already had a high dose of painkillers before we left the hospital. She can't have any more for another two hours," Carlisle answers using his 'doctor's' voice.

"Can't she have a higher dose?" Esme asks in wonder.

"No, these meds aren't for long term use, and they can be highly addictive."

"Is there anything that I—we—can do, to help?" I ask both Bella and Carlisle hating the fact that she is suffering.

"Maybe later we can talk, or read, something to help keep my mind off it," Bella says to me trying hard to smile.

I nod at her. "Shame the piano's not here, I could sing you to sleep."

Bella just looks at me; she narrows her eyes as they flash to her father. "I'll sleep here at least until my dad returns to work, but you can play for me over the phone."

I chuckle shaking my head at her as I go back to eating my lunch.

Esme helps clean up as Carlisle gives Bella her next dose of medication.

There is a soft knock on the Chief's door, and Mary, Jasper, and Rose walk in.

"Up for us to sit for a short visit?" Mary asks, looking a little tired.

"I am," Bella tells her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Mary raises her brow at Bella. "You've been shot, that should be my question to you."

"I'm fine, just eager to get back to normal—live a regular life."

"Don't be in a rush to get back to school," Rose says with worry in her voice.

"I've got exams to take, and I need to get a move on, or I will not get the grades I need to graduate."

Rose takes a long breath. "Just as I said to Lauren, you're mental, and in your case, mental and physical well-being is far more important than a few exams."

Bella seems to swallows as she looks at Rose. "How is Lauren?" she asks.

Rose takes in a long breath. "She's been better, and since I've known her for most of her teen life, I am sure she will move on, she just needs time."

"She needs to stop feeling guilty, too, she didn't do anything wrong," Bella's eyes flash to mine. "She ..."

I nod at her.

"She was trying to help; her intentions were good."

"I know; I spoke to her a few days ago. She knows that I understand and don't blame her for anything," I tell her.

Bella nods at me, but I can see the worry is clearly still there.

I pick up her hand placing a soft kiss on it, giving her a wink. "Things will work out; this is a good town with good people," I remind her.

A knock on the door makes us all frown, but the Chief gets up to answer it.

It takes him a few minutes to walk back into the room, and we are all shocked to see Picklock and Samuel walking in behind him.

"Edward, we're here looking for you. We need to have a word with you," Samuel says.

I narrow my eyes at them.

"He didn't do anything; leave him alone!" Bella quickly states sounding as if she is seconds from having a panic attack.

"We are aware of that, Miss Swan," Picklock says with a warm smile. "We can actually speak openly to you, Edward, if you don't mind," he carries on and I nod at him.

"Angela Cheney has given us a lot more information, and also admitted that it was her husband that beat her that night. We have been granted an emergency hearing with the court tomorrow in Seattle. We have filed for not only you to be completely exonerated of all your charges and convictions, but to have your entire record expunged."

I gulp as I just look at them in shock.

"Did she say why ... why he killed my mom?" Bella asks sounding as if she needs to hear facts other than the theories that have been discussed.

Picklock and Samuel both nod at her.

"Angela had been attending the clinic; just as we suspected. Your mother nursed her wounds a few times. She was trying to help Angela get free of her husband. Angela said that she was planning on leaving Ben that night. He had just beaten her the day before, and when your mom helped patch her up, they made a plan to help Angela escape the next night. She wasn't sure how he figured out that your mom was going to help her. She claims that she was unaware that he followed her that night. An argument broke out between him and Renee that ended with him killing her. She said they were on the way out when they heard a noise, the sound of someone falling. He told her to get back to the car. She said that a few minutes later, she saw you being thrown from the window. She went to you, but he wouldn't let her help. He took her home, and made her stitch his wounds, and then beat her again."

Bella only nods, but doesn't say anything. No one seems to be able to speak.

"Court is at nine, and we'll meet you at the courthouse," Samuel says after a few moments.

I again give them a nod and the Chief walks them both out.

Before I or anyone can talk, Bella is hugging me.

"You're getting exonerated, you are free of all of those false charges," she says seemly dismissing the last part of what had been said.

"I know," I say holding her as what we've just been told goes around in my head.

"I am pleased for you, Son," the Chief says as he walks back into the living room.

Bella leans against my side, and I keep my arm around her.

It is clear that everyone is happy about my news, but the fact they are also finding out that Renee was trying hard to save Angela from Ben, and that is the reason Renee was killed, not to mention Bella being stabbed and thrown from a window is, of course, heavy on all our minds.

"How can someone see a person do that and still stay with them?" My mind wants to ask out loud. I try hard to put myself in Angela's shoes, but just getting a glimpse of someone let alone a child being throw from a window, just makes me angry and feel nothing but hate for the person who did it. I shake my head trying hard to shake my thoughts knowing that I can't truly put myself in Angela's place; I haven't gone through what she has.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I arrive back home with Esme and Carlisle.

"You didn't have to come home with me; you could have stayed with Bella" I tell Esme again.

"Hush, I agree that Bella should take it easy tomorrow, and the journey to getting healthy again is a long one, but she's in good hands. I, however, am going with you. Edward, we are family, and the more I learn about my sister, I know she would want me with you today."

I give her a nod and hug her to me.

"I have wanted this ... to be exonerated since I was charged, and now that the time is here, it feels like a dream." I pull back shaking my head at her. "But I feel like I paid a very high price to get this resolution."

I pull at my hair as I look at Esme.

"I feel angry. I'm angry that he got away with not only the crime that put me in prison unjustly, but what he did to Bella and her mother ... then attacking Bella again ... then Lauren. Why didn't anyone listen when I told them, that he hurt his wife ... that he was a manipulator? For a year before Renee died I told them. I even gave a full account of everything that I saw, yet—" I stop and shake my head at her. "Now I have to find a way to help Bella. She's in such pain, and not just with her arm."

"She is, and we will get her there, like we'll get you there," Carlisle says.

I nod at him.

"Do you mind if I play the piano for a bit?"

They both shake their heads and I make my way up to Bella's room. I set up my cell taking Bella's earlier advice. I have been recording my music, so that when I feel unable to talk to Jasper, I let him hear what I have played.

Not only has it helped Jasper when he's talking to me, but it's been good to let everything out that I have been feeling.

Before I call it a night, I record a few songs for Bella and send the audio files to her.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am dressed in one of my best suits ready to head for Seattle to the Courthouse. Unlike the last time I was in court, I am being accompanied by both Esme and Carlisle.

"If everyone is okay, I say we skip breakfast and get something when we arrive in Seattle?" Carlisle says as he looks between Esme and me.

I nod, it's only a little after four in the morning, but even if it was later I don't think I could eat.

We walk out the door, only to see the Chief has arrived.

"I'm going to the Courthouse, too, so I thought we should just drive together."

We all give him a nod, and get into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Is Bella okay to be left alone?" I ask feeling worried that she was just released from the hospital.

"Lauren's dropping in as is Mr. Banner, who has agreed to get them both up to speed on the history lessons they have missed. Then Jasper's seeing them, and they have Math with Rose."

I give him a nod, but sigh hating that both girls have missed so much school right when they need it the most.

The Chief clears his throat and I look at him. "Tanya called last night to make sure it was okay for Lauren to spend the day with Bella."

I narrow my eyes as I wonder why he is telling me this.

"She asked me to tell you that she's sorry that she misjudged you."

"If she's sorry then she should say it to him herself," Esme hisses as she looks at the Chief with a hint of anger.

"I know, and I told her that," the Chief says quickly to Esme then looks at me. "I honestly don't think Lauren's speaking to her yet. I'm not sure what went down between them, when Cheney was whispering in Tanya's ear, but it was enough for them to have a big falling out. Big enough that Lauren is looking for a place to stay until school is out, to be away from her mother. I think Tanya has had a big wake-up call. The only reason I am saying anything to you, is the fact that where Lauren has often apologized for when she's done something wrong, Tanya never has."

I let out a breath as I sigh. "Tell her it's fine. I can somewhat understand where she was coming from. I hope she and Lauren can work things out."

The Chief just looks at me almost confused.

"Bella and Lauren are right, you are too _understanding_."

"I have enough on my plate. I like this place, the town. I need to live in it and I would like to do that in peace. Lauren is a nice girl. As for Tanya, up until Cheney came to town, all she ever did was hit on me. Besides, in comparison to what Cheney and even Angela did to me, Tanya's words and accusations are nothing. Some harsh stares and words can never compare to the life altering crap I endured with the Cheney's."

We move our talk on to lighter things and show up at the courthouse just after eight.

"Does anyone want something to eat, coffee?" Esme asks as we sit at the small table at a coffee shop close to the courthouse.

I shake my head. "Just a coffee for me, thanks."

"You have to eat," Esme replies.

I again shake my head. "I really can't eat right now. I honestly just feel sick," I tell her making her sigh, but she nods before walking over to the counter with Carlisle.

"You have to eat at some point, but I'm sure it can wait until after the court hearing when things will be more relaxed. Not that I think you have anything to be worried about."

"I'm not, it's just ..." I stop and pull at my hair. "Not for the reasons you think. It's everything that has happened these last few months. I am still worried about Bella, her healing both mentally and physically; Lauren, the school, the town. Just so much has happened, and this," I say as I point at the courthouse, "I feel like this right now, is taking me away from where I need to be. I feel like my head's going to explode with everything I'm thinking about."

The Chief nods at me. "Take a few breaths before we go in, we should be back home just after lunch."

I nod at him and let out a snort. "I still can't get rid of the thought, if they had actually looked, and given me a real chance this wouldn't have needed to take place. If they had paid attention and saw the things you did, and what you noticed when you investigated what happened that night, and then I wouldn't have to be here today. Bella wouldn't have come face to face with him. Her mother would still be alive, and countless others we have no idea about would also be safe."

The Chief hums in agreement, but doesn't say anything as Esme, and Carlisle come back with Jenks right behind them.

"Good morning, Edward, I would like to run through some things before we go inside. The main thing to remember is that this is not a trial, but you still must call the Judge Your Honor."

I give him a nod.

"This will take some time, but it is merely a formality. The Judge will have already read the case file, but will be reminded of it during the process of the hearing. I will then give the new evidence to support your innocence. Then, the prosecuting attorney from the FBI will have to say if they agree, which we know they do. The judge may then ask you if you have anything to say before he clears you of all the crimes, and sets out a list of demands. Those will be things such as having your name removed from all databases, expunging your record, sealing old records, and how much compensation you are to be awarded. It shouldn't take more than an hour and a half."

I give him a nod, having not realized how much time and work goes into this process. Then again, I never thought I would have my sentence overturned. As it nears the time we are to appear in court, we make our way inside the courthouse and go through security. We walk up four flights of stairs, and sit outside a courtroom, while Jenks goes into a room across the hall.

Jenks walks back out a few minutes later and smiles.

"They will call us into the courtroom in a few minutes. Relax; everything will be straightened out today, Edward."

My name is called and we all stand up beside Jenks. We go inside the big heavy doors, and enter the courtroom. The smell of a courtroom reminds me a bit of a concert hall. Long with beautiful woodwork, and the acoustics of our footsteps echo through the room. We walk a little behind the court bailiff.

We stop at the bench right before entering a gated section, and Esme hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Everything will be fine, Edward. We are here for you and love you," she whispers.

Jenks opens the gate as Esme, Carlisle, and the Chief sit on the first bench right behind where Jenks and I will be sitting. I walk through the gate, and Jenks motions me to sit in the second chair, and then sits beside me. I look to the right as I hear the chairs on the other side of the room move. I see a man along with both Picklock and Samuel sit down.

"All rise for honorable Judge Richard Davies," the bailiff calls.

We stand waiting until the Judge is seated and tells us to be seated also.

Just like Jenks said the case begins with a summary of the entire case. I listen to what I was accused of, charged with, and time spent in prison. I then listen to the man with Picklock and Samuel tells the court of the new findings. Both Samuel and Picklock take the stand and answer the questions asked of them. Not once does Jenks ask a question as they leave it clear that there was no way that I was the one who hurt Angela Cheney.

"Do you agree with Mr. Jenks?" The Judge asks as he looks at him.

Jenks stands. "Yes, Your Honor," he says clearly sitting back down.

"Mr. Masen, do you wish to say anything before I make my decision, and give my ruling on this matter."

I shake my head 'no' making the Judge raise his brow, but nod.

"Then will the defendant please rise," the Judge states.

Jenks and I both stand.

"As a judicial member of the King County Courthouse, abiding by the laws of the state of Washington, and Federal laws of the United States, Western District of Washington, I hereby exonerate Edward Anthony Masen for all the crimes with which he was charged. The State and Federal officers will immediately remove his name, date of birth, social security number, and all identifying attributes from all databases, and files. The State and Federal Government will expunge any and all files with regard to this case. There will be an investigation into the case that will report to the correct departments, showing a detailed reason why justice was so crudely overlooked in this matter. Mr. Masen, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you that as a member of the judicial court of the state of Washington and the Western District of Washington that I sincerely apologize for the ordeal you have gone through at such a young age. Due to the age of the defendant, and the time served, and the very unjust proceedings and investigation, this Court awards to the Defendant, Edward Anthony Masen, the amount of one-point-five million dollars in restitution and compensation for time served."

I start to shake my head, but he continues.

"The State and Federal Court will also absorb any and all fees, including Attorney fees for this hearing, and all reasonable fees regarding this case for the defense team."

"I don't want it," I stutter quickly clearing my throat. "Your Honor."

"Why?" He asks as he stares down at me.

"It doesn't take back the six years I was in prison. Or the fact that my mother died while I was there," I shake my head moving on. "I was all she had. She said in a letter she believed in my innocence. That doesn't mean that her life after my sentencing was fine. She was sick, I had been the one who was looking after her, and it was taken away, because of lies. I lived in a single parent household, almost all my life where we found it hard to make ends meet. I wasn't given a chance to have my say, my voice heard. I was brushed off, disregarded, and you think money -any amount of money- will change what I went through? What I saw when I was locked up. That my mother died alone while her son was in prison—"

"I have to stop you there," the Judge says loudly. "That case can no longer be heard or spoken about as it no longer exists," he quickly adds. "I know that no amount of money will make up for the wrongdoing which you experienced, but my hands are tied with the amount that I am able to give."

I shake my head. "No, Your Honor, you misunderstand. I don't want any money. There are two young girls right now who are victims of this same man who lied to put me here, who now are trying hard to rebuild their lives," I stop. "If you can't award it to them, then give it to a charity if you must, but I don't want it."

The Judge seems to look at me with a more arched brow. "Mr. Masen, I'm not gifting you this money, it is yours as restitution and compensation for the wrongful judgment, time served, and if you wish to give it to the girls you are speaking about, or even a charity I will make sure that it is done free from tax, the same way you'll receive it, but it is awarded to you." He gives me a pointed look to say not to argue with him.

"I wish you well, Mr. Masen. This matter is settled and this Court is adjourned," he hits the gavel down hard and stands, walking out.

Esme hugs me close to her and I kiss the top of her head.

"Can we go home now?" I ask just wanting to get out of here.

"There are just a few papers to sign and then you are free to go as I can wrap the rest up after you leave," Jenks says without looking at me.

I am happy to see that there really isn't much for me to sign. Just before I leave, Jenks says he'll drop by my house within a few days with the account information for the money I was awarded.

I roll my eyes but shake his hand before walking out of the courthouse, free of all charges and convictions, but still unsure how to feel exactly.

 **~WDYWFM~**

"Mr. Masen."

I frown at my cell, the number is from the school, but the school should be closed and I'm unsure of who the voice belongs to.

"Hi, this is him, whose calling?"

"It's Caius, I know you were in court today, but I wondered if you could drop by the school on Monday, to collect your belongings and your paperwork."

"I'm being fired?" I ask, making Esme, and Bella look at me.

"Well, yes. In light of what has happened, I think that it's for the best. We can talk more about it on Monday if you wish."

I nod, but I am not that surprised.

"What time should I be there?"

"I think first thing in the morning would be best."

"Yeah, okay, see you then," I say and click end call.

"Why the hell are you being fired?" Bella yells. "You haven't done anything wrong," she adds on looking angry.

I shrug my shoulders. "At least I can't get sent back to prison for not having a job." I let out a shaky breath but when no one laughs with me I clear my throat. "I can look for another job."

"You shouldn't have to," the Chief hisses.

"Looks like I am going to school on Monday!" Bella states.

"Bella," I say as I stare at her.

"Edward, I need to go back at some point. I am rested, and I want to give him a piece of my mind." Bella looks away as pain flashes in her eyes.

I take a hold of her hand just looking at her in hopes that she will tell me what's on her mind.

"I love going to the office talking to Tia, Mary, Jessica, and spending time with them," she says and her eyes move around the room looking at everyone here. "I'm just not sure how to feel about going there now. I just have this pain," she points to her chest. "Just from thinking about being back in that room."

She shakes her head at me. "I know it's just a room, a place in a building, and that he is not there, but—"

I nod at her. "You still feel scared."

She nods in agreement with me.

"I should have just walked out with Lauren; I shouldn't have let my anger overrule me."

"Stop," the Chief says as he kneels in front of Bella. "What happened wasn't your fault. You are young and still learning how to control your emotions. He manipulated you, and so many others. If you want to go to school, fine, but you aren't to go to that office or any place that makes you feel uncomfortable. Not until Jasper can take you—us—through it," the Chief demands.

Bella nods at him, looks back at me.

I can see she's tired.

"How about we read, for a short while before bed? You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Bella nods and smiles at me, then looks at her dad.

"Door open," he says making her snort as she rolls her eyes.

I let Bella get changed before I join her in her room.

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else," Bella says after I fail again to get past the first page of our chapter.

I hum and nod. "I'm just thinking about the money from the court."

Bella nods at me, since we have talked about my not wanting it a few times already.

"Just ... I don't want it," I say again. "But it's more money than I could ever have. Now I am without a job I may have to use it," I snort. "It feels wrong to take it."

"You were in prison, wrongly accused and convicted for six years. He stole your teenage life, and skewed the start of your adult life. Why not put some away for a rainy day, and then donate some to a charity."

"But what ... what kind of charity? I thought about domestic abuse, but it feels off to me," I whisper. "It is important to recognize, don't get me wrong. But I guess I am tainted by the fact that it was that which caused me and the ones I care about all this hardship in the first place."

"What helps you most?" she asks and I frown at her.

"Music helps me the most besides you."

"Then why not do something to do with music, help children who have been through abuse with music."

I tilt my head as I look at her. "Not just abused children, but poor children, ones that have troubled lives, any child really. Music heals all," I say feeling like I can do something right with the money.

"Yeah," she says.

I see how much my mother would have loved to teach children and I grin looking at Bella. "I could name it, the charity after my mother; like the hospital does for different wings, or when they give out awards."

She smiles at me. "If you talk to Esme, I am sure she could help with the finer details."

I kiss the top of Bella's head feeling much calmer about the money, but the school letting me go is still on my mind.

"Do you think Esme will mind helping me get a resume together so I can apply for a few jobs?"

Bella seems to hold her lip in a hard line as if she is saying 'you shouldn't need to look for another job'. "She will. She helped me with mine before I started my job at the store."

I give Bella a nod as I start to run my fingers through her hair.

"She has this way with words. Esme always makes people sound better than what they are—" Bella stops talking as she yawns loudly. She shakes her head a little and widens her eyes, "she did that, for me anyway."

I chuckle, kissing her on the top of her head. "I knew what you meant, and I'm sure she'll do that for me, too. I just hope she doesn't go overboard, I don't want to have people disappointed," I tell her. Before she can argue with me, I kiss her softly.

"We can talk more about how good of a person I am tomorrow, but for now you need to rest."

Bella rolls her eyes but lays her head on my shoulder and I start to hum a lullaby, making her fall into—at least for now—a peaceful sleep.

 **~WDYWFM~**

On Monday I arrive at the school with Esme just as the first bell rings.

I turn and look at Esme. "You don't have to come in with me," I tell her again, but she just raises her brow and points at the door.

I sigh but walk toward the office door.

"I'm not here to take over, or make you feel like you have to have someone to hold your hand. But what he is doing is unfair, and I'm going to make it known that I am having this dismissal looked at by our lawyer."

I again sigh and nod. When we get inside the office, I am surprised that Mary and Charlie are both there already.

"She really came to school?" I ask looking at Charlie who nods at me.

"Yes, and I'm not happy but she said she'll only stay for the morning."

I give him a nod and look at Mary. "What are you doing here?" I ask her as I cross my arms.

"Handing in my release to return-to-work paperwork."

I grin as I look at her. "Are you fit for returning to work?"

She nods at me. "Yes ... just one more week and I am back full-time, but light duty only. Imagine this; I will have to sit most of the day. It will take some getting used to, but I'll manage."

I pull her in for a hug happy that she is so clearly on the mend. "That's great," I tell her with a smile.

"Edward!" I look at Caius and his eyes move back to Mary.

"I thought you had left, Mary, you, too, Mr. Swan."

"No, not yet," Mary says with tight lips making him sigh.

"I've told you there is no choice. This was a trial employment anyway. It didn't work out, and that has nothing to do with you, or how well you run this school."

"It did work out; he hasn't done anything to be dismissed for," Mary states.

"That's not what we think, and the Board's decision is final."

Mary shakes her head and I move forward. "It's okay, Mary, thank you," I tell her.

"Sir," Jessica says biting her lip. "There is a problem."

"What now?" he snaps at her.

"No one has shown up for homeroom classes."

He just looks at her. "What? Where are the students?" he asks with a sigh. "I am sure you can call them without me; it is normally a part of your job, is it not?"

Jessica puts a hard smile on her face. "It is, Sir, but—"

"Well get to it," Caius interrupts her and looks back at me, but before he can speak Jessica talks again.

"But, Sir, you're not listening; none of the students are here, therefore, I thought that was your job."

I just turn and look at Jessica with an open mouth.

"What do you mean none of the students are here. I saw Miss Swan and Miss Denali not even ten minutes ago."

"They're outside, Sir."

"Why are they outside?"

Jessica just shrugs her shoulders. "All the students are out there, Sir."

Caius just looks at her and then walks out of the office.

"I think we should go, too," She says with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Mary asks but Jessica just smiles at her.

"Wait and see," Jessica sings as she walks out the door.

When we get outside of the school, the whole parking lot is filled with the students who are standing quietly in rows with their arms locked around each other. I scan them all seeing that Bella is sitting on a chair near the front with Lauren standing next to her.

"The bell has rung – get to class, all of you," Caius demands loudly but no one moves.

"Now!" he adds and Lauren steps forward.

"We can't. This is a peaceful protest, and until Edward Masen is reinstated," she says looking right at him, "we, with our parents' permission, will boycott attending school or following your orders to return to class."

Caius seems to just laugh a little looking at her. "This is not going to get him his job back," he tells her. "It will, however, lead to most—if not all—of you not graduating!" He yells making me gulp.

Caius' cell phone rings, and as he brings it out he hits a button silencing it before placing it back into his pocket.

"Go inside, I'm not worth everyone losing their education and harming your chances at college," I say but Lauren just smiles at me.

"Jacob, Paul, Eric," she says and the three boys walk up to her placing down boxes.

"These boxes contain everyone in this town's signatures, with the exception of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's, Mrs. Cope's, and Chief Swan's. Everyone who has signed this petition is in support of Mr. Masen being reinstated to his position at this school."

Caius' phone again rings and again he cuts it off as he just stares at Lauren.

"Before you say anything, I also have an online petition, which has already as of six this morning, accumulated over ten-thousand signatures from within the state of Washington alone, demanding the reinstatement of Edward Masen." Caius's phone rings again and Lauren just grins at him. "You should get that, it's important."

Caius answers his cell this time, and his face grows paler as he listens to whoever it is on the other end.

"It's not just us; five other schools have walked out. None of us are going back, until Edward Masen is reinstated," she states looking Caius in the eye.

I just look at Lauren in surprise. "What?" I gasp in shock.

"We only had two days, if I had more time, I could've gotten more people on board," Lauren smiles at me.

"You didn't need to do this," I answer.

"I did; because of me you were fired. It is my fault, and I will move heaven and earth to make it right."

I shake my head at her.

"Yes, that is the point, he would have lost his job," Caius hisses at her. "It was your allegation that led to this situation, and now you are doing this," he snaps at her. "Get back in school now!" he demands.

Lauren shakes her head. "I am sure I can compensate them with the money I will get when I take this to court about the abuse I endured at the hands of ..." Lauren trails off.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Caius stutters.

"He has a point, it did sound like that," Bella says as she walks up to us. "But hell, I can put the money I get into the pot, too, and we all know I will be independently wealthy by the time the school pays me for being shot by one of their employees in their building."

"Yeah, that is true, you were shot and almost died, in fact if it weren't for Dr. Cullen you might have, so you'll get loads more money than me."

"I'll put my money in, too," Jacob yells as do a few more students.

"Nice students you have," Caius says with a hiss at Mary.

"They are the best and I am so very proud of them all," she says looking back at him.

A phone rings again but this time it is Lauren that looks at her cell. "Your day is about to get worse as the news crews are just about to arrive," Lauren sing songs.

"I wonder what people will say when they hear that an innocent man lost his job, for no reason, especially after being fully exonerated of all past charges which were trumped up by the man you hired. The same man who bullied several students, physically assaulted a student, tried to take away the educational rights of every student in the school, and shot a student all under your nose. What will they say about you?" Bella asks looking at Caius who has gone even paler than before.

"He is an ex-convict," he stutters.

"He was, but he was completely cleared of all charges and his record is cleaner than most normal everyday people as he doesn't have so much as a parking ticket in his file! And yet you put the husband of the woman he was accused of beating in his workplace. Some will ask why that happened, how could something like that be overlooked?"

Caius just opens and closes his mouth as if he wants to say something but has no idea what.

"When this is all said and done, how will you want to be remembered? Do you want to be remembered as the man who fired an innocent man—a man that has been labeled a hero, and has saved students of this very school as well as saving the principal's life—or as the man who hired a villain to run the school. If I were you I would rather be the man that stood up, and corrected a wrong."

Caius turns and I look where he is standing and see two news vans pulling into the school parking lot.

"I'll need to write up his new employment contract."

"Done," Lauren says taking an envelope from Jessica and hands it to him.

"I have tagged an important page please read it," she adds as she holds a pen.

Caius pulls his eyebrows in. "What?" he yells.

"Employees aren't allowed to have relationships with students!"

"No, they are not, you are correct; it's not a wise choice. However, if you read further you will see that there is a clause which states that if the relationship was established before the employment began, then it is not an issue. Edward and Bella began officially dating last night; therefore, I had it added to his contract."

I feel my mouth drop open as I look at Bella who is also looking at Lauren in shock.

"I'm not sure about this," he says as a van door opens.

"She was eighteen when they met, in fact her nineteenth birthday was only a few weeks after he arrived here," Mary quickly says. "I will make sure that they know physical contact is not allowed during school hours," she adds with a grin.

"I am also okay with this clause, and she is my daughter," the Chief adds in.

"Tick ... tock," Lauren says with a smirk. "We can make you look great, or like a fool, who can't run one school let alone the other five."

Caius signs the paperwork and hands it to me. He puts a smile on his face before walking over to the news people.

"Sign that quickly," Lauren says holding back her smile.

I chuckle but do what she asks as I shake my head still feeling quite shocked about what just went down.

"Have we missed something?" a woman asks.

"It was a fire drill, and we students decided to stay out to celebrate. Mr. Volturi has just informed us that we are getting our beloved principal Mary Cope back. She's been on sick leave after having a heart attack. Edward Masen saved her life. He also informed us that today is Mr. Masen's first day back at work."

"So, he is no longer on leave?" the news lady asks.

"No, he hasn't done anything wrong, so of course he has been welcomed back. He is in fact a local hero," Caius says with a smile.

"And the students that were hurt?"

"They are back also," he says and my eyes scan for Bella who is standing slightly behind Lauren.

"They are well and coming back to school. How about we go over here and speak as the students get back to classes. We wouldn't want the rest of the day disrupted, there has been enough excitement," he says looking at Lauren.

"Done," she says waving her cell.

Caius looks at his phone and lets out a muffled sigh as he moves the news crews away.

"Everyone inside" Mary says and right away everyone makes their way into the school.

"How much trouble am I in?" Lauren asks.

"We," Bella says standing with her, as does Jacob, Eric, Anna, and Bree.

"None," Mary says with a smile. "I am so proud of all of you."

"You told us that if we do something wrong, to make sure it's for a good reason, and do it big," Lauren states.

Mary nods and winks at her. Lauren looks at me. "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back," I tell her as she starts to move away I pull her to me and give her a hug. "Thank you," I whisper to her, knowing that this has mostly been her doing, and that the others were merely standing with her.

"Had to fix it," she smiles.

I give her a nod and she walks inside.

"I best get going, too," Bella says. I give her a wink as she walks into the building.

"We need to have a word about the do's and don'ts when it comes to you and Bella, when inside this school," Mary states.

"I'm looking forward to it," I answer.

"Let's go now," she says and I turn looking at Caius who's still talking to the news crews.

When I turn back around everyone is making their way inside. I look at the school Cheney could've destroyed without a care in the world, but he didn't because it was too strong for him.

"Edward," the Chief calls with his hand outstretched.

I walk closer to him and shake his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think about Lauren now? Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter, so let us know.**

 **On a side note, chapter 30 just got sent to the Beta team, and we are working on 31 and 32. There should be 35 chapters in all, so we are on the downhill slide. Hope you all are still enjoying this story, and just know we love hearing your thoughts.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **So, we both have a tremendous amount of things going on right now, so this is posting a few days later than we intended it to. Chapter 31 is with the Beta team, and we are both working on 32. We foresee this being around 35 chapters, maybe 38.**

 **Hope you love this twist ... buckle up butter-cup.**

 **See you at the bottom**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Edward POV**

I see Lauren standing at her locker with Bella when I walk in.

"Thank you, again," I say making them both turn to me.

"It was Lauren's idea; I just helped get people to sign the petition," Bella quickly says and I smile at her before turning to Lauren.

"Thank you," I say again making her shake her head.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been put on leave."

I give her a small nod and shrug. "True, but if it weren't for you I could be in jail, facing a long list of charges. One in which was the possession of a stolen firearm. That charge alone could've gotten me years in prison."

Lauren shakes her head at me. "Charlie would've been able to prove that you were innocent of that, too."

"Yes, but it may have taken a few weeks, or even longer. This way I only lost out on some of my work. What you did ... what the town just did for me—" I stop and clear my throat. "I will always be grateful for."

Lauren nods at me. "I'm just glad that you are back at school."

I smile and look to Bella. "Me, too," I frown as I turn back to Lauren.

"The clause that you had put in my contract?"

"I was going ask about that also because yesterday, it was not there," Bella adds looking at Lauren, too.

Lauren blushes a little. "That was my mom's idea."

My frown deepens a little as I look at her.

"She told me about it. She knows that I was trying to fix things with you, and with your job. I was also a little worried that you may lose your job again if it came out about your feelings for Bella. That's when she told me that I could have it added. I think it was her way of not only making it up to me, but mostly to make up her wrong doings to you, too."

I give her a nod. "I'll need to thank her, when I see her."

Lauren just nods at me and before any of us can speak my name is called again.

I turn looking at Mary. "If I could have a word with you, now?" she asks softly and then turns to Lauren. "No more calling protests, this is an important time for you and the rest of your classmates," she says with a raised brow.

"No more," Lauren says as she crosses her chest with her finger. "Welcome back, Mrs. Cope, I've missed you."

Mary chuckles a little. "I've missed you, too, Lauren. I can always count on you to keep me on my toes."

"I'm going to help Bella take her paintings to art before heading to drama, if that is okay?"

"You don't have to; I'll be fine," Bella quickly says not that any of us paid attention to her.

"Yes, that's a good idea; thank you, Lauren. Make sure you let Alice know that's what you were doing."

I watch Lauren walk away holding all of Bella's paintings as she walks slowly next to her.

"She'll be fine. Everyone on staff is keeping an eye on her. On both of them," Mary says and I turn back to her.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

She rolls her eyes a little. "Just getting some things sorted. I'll be leaving soon," she says in a tone to say this is happening her way and to shut up.

I walk with her to her office; she opens the door, and I look around seeing that it looks different. The carpet is new, and the room also looks newly painted.

"Are you coming in?" Mary asks looking at me from her desk.

"Yeah," I say shaking my head still looking around. My eyes immediately go to the floor, and I can see in my mind Bella laying there in Lauren's arms.

"Has Lauren been in here yet?" I ask knowing Bella's not looking forward to it.

"No, not yet. The office only reopened yesterday," Mary says with a sigh. "I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. To me it still feels tainted."

I give her a nod. "It may take time for everyone to move on, not just from the shooting, but from Cheney being here in the first place."

Mary sighs and nods, but before she can speak, the door opens and Caius walks in.

"The news crews have just left," he says and turns looking at me. "I'm not happy about the relationship that you have with a student."

I swallow. "I—" I stop and clear my throat, "she is the best part of my life. I am not going to apologize for how I feel when I am with her. The fact that she wants me in her life means more to me than this job."

Caius just stares at me looking unhappy.

"This is my school, and he is my staff member. Their relationship wouldn't have been an issue if that ... man you brought in ... hadn't been here. And I believe that you have more to answer for as to how _Mr. Cheney_ was able to step in as principal when Edward was already a member of the staff. That was a clear conflict of interest," Mary exclaims.

"Mr. Cheney said he was fine with Edward being here."

Mary just chuckles. "Clearly, he would be. He knew then as we all do now, that Edward didn't do anything in the first place. But the point I would like to make is the fact you didn't talk to Edward, or ask how he felt about it." She glares as she crosses her arms.

"Or, did you feel that since he was a convict that his feelings, thoughts, rights ... didn't matter?"

Caius just twists his mouth showing that was exactly what he had been thinking.

Mary shakes her head. "I honestly think it's best that you leave, or I may do something that will end up with me being arrested, and the school back on the news," she hisses.

Caius just straightens up and walks out of the door.

She rubs her head as she sits back down on her seat.

"I swear to God, he shouldn't have the job as Superintendent. Why is it the asshole that sits up on top and makes the _choices_ , the one that never has to face the consequences of his decisions?"

I shake my head at her.

"He's not the one that has to rebuild this school's reputation. Not to mention the fact that we have two girls as students, who have been hurt mentally. To top it all off, that psychopathic piece of crap Caius brought in here shot Bella," Mary says shaking her head. "I should have come back to work the second I found out he was here."

"Mary, just like we have to remind Bella and Lauren, whatever Cheney did in this school, is on him."

She just looks at me.

I let out a sigh. "I'm not sure if there is anyone in this town that doesn't feel responsible for what happened. I know I do. I feel like I should have done or said something that would have prevented it. Somehow, I still feel like I should have been able to stop Bella from having to face him, and from being shot. Then there is the hell that he put Lauren through." I pull at my hair.

"We have to move on and start to heal," I clear my throat. "Do we know if any of the other students were ..." I narrow my eyes. "Groomed, or manipulated by him?"

Mary just shakes her head. "I'm not sure; we've sent a letter to all parents, to talk to their children, and to contact the school or police if they are worried about anything."

I nod at her as I yet again, pull at my hair. "We should maybe think about having some sort of weekend drop-in counsel service. Make Jasper, Rose, Alice, the Chief, and you available to talk to anyone who comes in. Any other teachers or staff and myself, could help, too. You know to give the kids a chance just to drop in and talk about what happened."

Mary nods at me. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Is there any way we can put finals off for a few weeks?"

Mary sighs out this time. "I have tried but it could snowball. Some of the kids who already have college plans have deadlines that we need to meet. We just have to have faith and pray that they all make it through with the marks they deserve. However, mark my words; I will fight for each and every one of them." She gives me a small smile as she looks at me.

"Now, on to what I brought you in here for. I would like you to keep physical contact with Bella to a minimum, and PG-13 when in school, during school hours."

I give her a nod. "I agree," I smile at her. "I can't believe Lauren put that clause in my employment contract for me."

Mary tilts her head to the side. "Why, you are a part of this school. They look up to you, all of them do," she grins a little. "I will tell you that I am so pleased with Lauren. All this time I have been telling her that she needs to know and utilize the brain that she has. That she has the ability to make sound choices, when she applies herself. To have her showcase just how well she could apply herself was a pleasure to see. It shows me that she will make it and be successful after she leaves here. No matter if she goes to college or not. They can't teach what she has the ability to pull off when she puts her mind to it."

I shake my head. "No, they can't. She could be a mastermind. I would vote for her if she were to run for president."

Mary chuckles a little. "I would, too, when she puts her mind to something she usually gets it done."

"I hope she goes to college, and if money is an issue, I will help fund her." I tilt my head a little and then launch into what the judge awarded me in court, and what my plans are with the money. I was touched that Mary said that she could help me, in any way I needed; from helping me to run the music program school, to employing the right people.

I walk out of her office and head to my own. I need to look things over, and make sure that everything is in order. After checking things out, I grab a notepad and pen so I can make lists of items that need to be repaired. I begin my walk through and find there have been a lot of things neglected in my short absence.

I am just about done when the lunch bell rings. I walk to the cafeteria not just looking for Bella, but also to get something to eat.

I take my lunch and sit at the teacher's table.

"Are you starting back today?" Emmett asks as he sits down.

I shake my head at him. "No, not officially. I start back tomorrow, but I wanted to make a list, so I know what my first day back is going to look like."

He just raises his brow and shakes his head a little. "You missed this place, didn't you?"

"I did miss this place," I reply with a frown. "It's a good school," I say knowing that he'll know I'm not including Cheney in my statement.

"You're right it is. The fact it is a great school is one of the reasons I know we'll be fine after what's happened."

The door opens and Bella walks in, with her good arm looped with Lauren's. I keep watching them, and it doesn't take long for me to see that Lauren is in fact helping Bella walk.

"Be back," I say as I stand.

I make my way to them as fast as I can.

"Hey," I say as I approach.

Bella's eyes lock with mine and I can see the pain and tiredness clearly in them.

"I'm so tired," Lauren says. "Bella said that she'll come home with me, right after we eat lunch, and she takes her medicine," she quickly adds and I nod at her.

"You two take a seat and I'll get you both lunch," I tell them.

Lauren starts to hand me money, but I shake my head as I look her in the eye.

"I've got this," I say before turning and walking to the food line.

I smile a little knowing that Lauren wants to go home, but it's more so for Bella than for herself.

I get each of them milk, fresh fruit, a sandwich, and a piece of chocolate cake. I take the tray to their table, and see that a few others have joined their table.

"Here you go," I say placing the tray down.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella says as she quickly takes her pain medication.

"No problem," I say taking a seat beside her.

"Do you think we can take some of this home with us?" Bella asks with a chuckle as she looks at Lauren.

"Yeah, I'm sure Charlie will eat it," Lauren adds with a smile.

Her eyes shift to Eric and she gets a perturbed look on her face. "Do you need me to show you how to use the recorder?" she asks handing over a small voice device.

"No, I've got it," he says taking it from her.

"If I ... we fail history because you didn't switch this on then you will no longer have a turtleneck, if you get me," she states directing her eyes lower then back up to his face.

"Jesus, it's only history, I thought you wanted to be a journalist?"

"I do," she adds looking at him as he chuckles.

"Why would a journalist need to know history?"

Lauren just looks at him as Bella chuckles.

"A good journalist checks facts and investigates what they need to in order to get a true story," Bella tells him smoothly but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I think I'll stick to football."

I sit back on the seat just letting them all talk. Every now and then Bella adds something, but it's clear—not just to me, but to everyone at the table—that she is tired and in pain.

"I would like a call to let me know that you girls reached Charlie's. He knows that you are coming, so just text before you leave," Mary says to both Lauren and Bella.

"We will," Lauren tells her.

"I'll follow behind them. I'm going home for the day anyway," I tell Mary. "I don't have too much to fix, thankfully, but I should have everything taken care of for you by the start of next week."

She nods at me and gives me a small smile.

"How was it?" I ask as we walk out of the school doors.

"Not as bad as I thought. I just feel different being there again," Lauren answers as Bella nods agreeing with her.

"I know he's not coming back, but I still feel his presence in the school." Bella shakes her head as her eyes fill up with tears.

"Jasper told me, that it may take time for the school to feel the way it used to," Lauren tells us as she looks back at the building. "He said that he'll do a walk through with me of Mary's office. To be honest, I'm not looking forward to it, but I know I need to do it," Lauren says looking at Bella. "I can't help it, but if I close my eyes I can still see your blood on my hands." She stops and takes a deep breath before letting out a chuckle. "I think right now the thought of going into that office is much like the thought of going to the dentist. You know you need to do it, but you really don't want to. Then once you are there, you realize you made it out to be worse than it was ... at least I hope that is how it is."

Bella nods at her. "I'm worried about going back to the office, too." Bella's eye falls on me. "It was one of my favorite places to be, and he—" She stops and seems to gasp out a breath. "How can one time—only a few moments with him in it—change everything I felt about that place?"

I shake my head at her not knowing what to say to help.

"We'll just have to remind ourselves, and our minds of the good times," Lauren says as she tries to put a smile on her face. "Mary's back and she seems to be able to bring a sense of belonging and calmness back to the school. We just have to let her do her magic in the office," she states sounding hopeful.

"I am sure she will," I add opening the car door for Bella.

"I'll be right behind you both," I tell them as I close Bella's door.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I managed to get all of my work done quickly today. I am standing outside the office feeling stressed and worried as Jasper is taking both Lauren and Bella back into it. I wanted to be there, too, but Jasper felt that for the first time, it should just be the girls and him. They have to learn to overcome what they felt; he is the best person to be with them. I let out a long breath as I lean against the wall.

"Have they been in there long?" Tanya asks as she stands next to me.

I shake my head at her. "No." I look to the door. "I'm not sure if they're even in Mary's office yet. Jasper was planning to ease them in slowly."

Tanya nods at me.

"I wanted to be with her, hold her hand," she whispers.

I nod in understanding, having felt the same way about both Bella and Lauren.

"I know that she has to be able to overcome this and that overall, she has to find it within herself, but ..." she trails off letting out a sigh.

"I know what you mean. I hate that I can't just fix this for Bella and Lauren. I know the Chief feels the same way, but I also know that they're both strong young women. I know they will be able to get over this and find some peace when they are in Mary's office."

Tanya sighs as she looks around. "Charlie's not here?" she asks and I shake my head.

"He's with Mary, walking around the school. I think if he was here, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going in there."

"Maybe, it must be worse for him."

I frown as I look at her.

"I was called, but he personally saw his daughter on the ground hurt."

I nod in understanding.

I look down the hallway as it comes to me, that I have never asked him how he felt about the office.

"I know you're only just officially back today, but how did it go?"

I turn back to Tanya and smile softly. "It went well, as if I was never away," I chuckle a little. "Thank you."

This time it is Tanya that frowns.

"I mean, for helping with my new contract."

Tanya nods at me. "Lauren was so worried and looking for anything she could find that would help you." Tanya stops and swallows. "Edward, I'm sorry that ... for what I said. Just hearing what you were in prison for ... it disgusted me, and my mind never stopped to think that you may have been innocent. I'm ashamed to say that I thought—believed—that if you were convicted, it meant you were guilty, period."

"A lot of people think that way."

"Maybe. He seemed so sure that you were sleeping with Lauren," she says. "I love my daughter dearly, and I should have believed her when she said that you weren't and that he was wrong. But ..." Tanya turns to me. "He was saying it with such clarity, and certitude that I believed what he said he had seen."

Her hand goes to her head.

"There was even once or twice that I had seen you with Lauren, and I know what I saw, but he had me second guessing my own eyes. I—"

Tanya shakes her head at me. "I don't understand how he was able to get me to doubt what I saw, what I heard."

She rubs her hands over her face.

"I'm not sure where all the anger and hate that I felt for you came from. And the fact that I even helped him ... I helped him manipulate my daughter."

I place my hand softly on Tanya's arm. "Not willingly. You thought you were protecting her."

"Maybe so." She shakes her head as she runs her teeth over her bottom lip. "I am still sorry."

"Let's just move on, leave this in the past," I tell her.

Tanya nods at me. "Sounds good," she says looking back at the door as if she was trying to see through it.

Tanya turns and sits down on the floor, with her back against the wall. I slid down sitting next to her.

"This is a good school," she says, almost as if she is trying to believe her own words.

I nod at her. "It is a great school; we just had a horrible hiccup and now things will be better than ever."

"Do you think I have damaged her too much?" I tilt my head as I look at Tanya.

"I'm not a good mother; I feel like I've never had a mothering bone in my body. It's just that I have made so many mistakes. Don't get me wrong, I love her. She's the best part of what came from my relationship with her father, but I didn't know how to be a mom, so I just made her my best friend instead."

She rolls her eyes a little. "I never knew what I should teach her. I wasn't good at school, barely passed on getting my diploma to be honest," Tanya snorts a little. "I knew boys, fashion, and makeup. So that was what I taught and showed her. Now I worry that is the reason that he targeted her and made her life hell."

I shake my head at her. "No, no one is sure why he goes for particular victims, but I think Lauren would have been in his sights. You may not think you're smart, but you do have a smart, well spoken, young lady as a daughter. Lauren's not one to sit by and let something unjust happen without having her say in it. She stood up for Jacob and Bella from the start, and that is why she was on his radar. He cannot stand to be challenged, and when he is, he will stop at nothing to do everything he can to ruin that person."

"But the flirting with teachers didn't help. He used that to get to you," she says.

"She'll learn from it and move on. She's young and has her whole life ahead of her."

Tanya smiles for the first time. "I know, and I also know she's become something so much better than me."

I clear my throat and give her a half smile. "You haven't done too badly; remember that you are the one that single handedly raised Lauren."

Tanya looks at me. "Can I ask you something?"

I give her a nod.

"Lauren's father has been in touch."

I keep looking at her.

"He heard about what happened, and now he wants to meet up with her again."

I just look at her waiting for her to continue.

"He ... I think he thinks she's going to get a huge settlement from both the school district and the state because of what happened. I know that's why he wants to see her. But I get the feeling he's coming here whether I like it or not. If I don't say anything he'll make it seem that I am the bad guy and she'll never forgive me. But I can't get it outta my head that I need to protect her, which he'll use what she has been through and hurt her even more than she has been. I guess I am asking you, if it were your dad that came back, what would you want?"

"As we both have said, she's smart; tell her what you are worried about, and then let her make up her mind. He may just want to see her again; who knows what he is thinking or what his plans are."

Tanya snorts shaking her head. "I doubt he just wants to visit, he always has ulterior motives. Any time we need him—really need him—he's not available. He couldn't deal with any real issues that require him to give up something. I should have known right from the start that he wouldn't stick around." She turns and looks at me. "I was charmed by his good looks, and smooth talk. But he never took me back to his place. He never told me about his life before meeting me, or his family." She again snorts as she shakes her head. "I know more about you than I do about him. To be honest, I think I am still angry. It's been ten years since we last saw him, and I'm still pissed off that he just up and left, breaking Lauren's heart in the process."

"I know that feeling. I´d say talk to her. Jasper is around and he'll help. Just make sure you're straight with her and leave yourself open for her to talk to you."

"Sounds like good advice," she says as the door to the office area opens.

I stand up as Lauren, Bella, and Jasper walk out.

"Let me help you up," I say to Tanya offering her my hand.

"Thank you," she says and I know she's saying thank you for more than helping her up, she's thanking me for our talk.

"Jasper, if you have a free moment, I would like a quick word with you," Tanya says.

He gives her a sharp nod and looks at me, sending a silent message through his eyes to stay with both the girls.

I start to walk with both girls heading out of the school.

"How did it go?" I ask looking at Lauren.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she says with a small smile, "but at the same time it doesn't feel the way it used to either." She shakes her head and I move my eyes to Bella.

"Is it weird that I could smell gun powder the entire time I was in there?"

I just look at Bella who's looking between Lauren and me.

"I couldn't smell anything," Lauren says softly.

"It's odd, the longer I was in the room, the more I could smell it." Bella's eyes drop to the ground. "I could smell the gun being fired, like when my dad takes me to the shooting range. It never bothered me before, but this time it was a little different, it almost smelled burned."

As Bella speaks, Lauren slides her hand over to her and they grip each other's hand.

"I know it's all in my mind, and I'll have to work to change it ... it was just odd."

"I've got an idea; we'll get Mary one of those wax melt burners. Then we can get her all kinds of yummy scents, like chocolate. Then Mary's office will smell like brownies or chocolate chip cookies," Lauren chuckles out, but her eyes widen. "Or we could bring Little Bear to school and make the office smell like her."

"She doesn't smell," Bella says sounding a little shocked.

"She smells like a dog, and it's a nice smell," Lauren states.

"Lauren," Tanya says softly. "We need to leave if we are going to make the movie."

 **~WDYWFM~**

It's been two weeks since Cheney was arrested, but things haven't turned back to normal yet; more so now that the students are taking their final exams for the year.

I am going to the store to pick up food for the Chief, Bella, and me for dinner. Tonight Bella is helping me make dinner.

As I grab a cart, my eye catches Tanya who is on her cell, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't have a job right now, we're living off my savings," she states sounding close to crying.

"I didn't say that it was your fault that I lost my job," she whisper yells with a bit of harshness in her tone. I drop my head trying hard not to pay any attention to her conversation.

She snorts out a sardonic sounding laugh while shaking her head. "This month I have Lauren's prom to pay for. I still have to take her out to dinner for her eighteenth birthday. She's got a load of other things to pay at school for her graduation, and she's going to go on a road trip for a few weeks this coming summer."

"I am not asking you to pay for any of it. In the eighteen years she has been alive, I've never received a penny from you. What I am trying to say is that I don't have the money to pay for everything, and pay for a hotel room for you because you suddenly want to visit your daughter."

She again chuckles and I sigh knowing that it's Lauren's father she's talking to.

"If you leave because you can't pay for your own hotel room, that's on you not me and you're not staying with us."

She goes quiet but by the look on her face I know he's trying to guilt her into paying for his hotel room.

"Tanya," I say softly and she looks at me and her face turns red with embarrassment.

"Give it to me, and I'll speak to him."

She shakes her head at me.

"I'll see you tonight and we'll talk then," she says hanging up on him.

"She's been a little happier since he arrived, and now he—" She stops and shakes her head. "It's my own fault I am the one that slept with him, without knowing him first."

She looks around.

"I better get going. I have a job interview."

Before I can say anything she has walked off.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am having dinner with Bella and the Chief when the doorbell rings.

"Come in," the Chief yells and the door opens and an upset Lauren walks in.

"Lauren," Bella says standing up, but Lauren shakes her head at her and moves her eyes to the Chief.

"Can I talk to you, I need to speak to you," she gets out with a shaky voice.

"Sure," he stands up, and walks out of the room with her in tow.

Bella and I both watch them open mouthed as they walk out of the house.

I close my eyes hoping that this doesn't have anything to do with her father, but with how upset Tanya was, it could very well be the reason they left together.

Bella turns and looks at me once the door has closed. "Her dad is here." She states seemingly coming to the same conclusion that I have. "She said that he had been in touch and she was going to meet up with him." Bella swallows, and bites her lip before meeting my gaze. "She was looking forward to it, but—" Bella stops and scratches her head.

I look to the door hoping that he's not bailed already. The last thing Lauren needs is to yet again be abandoned, even if it's from someone who has done it before. No matter what, having a parent bail on you is going to hurt. No matter what you tell yourself, you can't stop the pain that is caused by someone who's meant to love you, walking away.

It's almost two hours later when there is a knock on the door, and Bella walks over to open it slightly.

"Hello?" she questions out.

"Hi, is Edward here?" A voice I know but haven't heard in years asks.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Bella asks as I make my way to the door.

"I'm Edward, his—"

"Dad," I say cutting him off.

"Hello, Son," he says looking at me.

Bella opens the door more fully and he just smiles at me.

"No hug?" he asks but all I can do is look at him.

"How did you know where I was ... why are you here?" I stutter as he walks inside the house.

"I was passing by and thought that I would say hello," he says as he just looks at me. "You've grown so much," he says with a smile.

"What?" I ask again. "Where have you been?" I ask, feeling a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I'll leave you to it," Bella says but I grab her hand.

"Stay, please."

She just looks at me and then to my father.

"She's Charlie's daughter?" he states in a tone I don't care for.

I just look at his face and nod. "Yeah, she's Charlie daughter," I answer.

"How does Charlie feel about you dating his daughter?"

I just open and close my mouth, but can't seem to say anything.

"This is pretty far to go to just have a smoke!" Lauren yells making me jump and turn around to look at the front door.

"Lauren," my father hisses at her and I tilt my head wondering how he knew her name.

"No!" she yells cutting him off. "What part of, I hit on him, don't you get?" she continues yelling as she points at me. "I hit on him, even made a huge play for him," she says sounding as if she is struggling to get a breath. "I told—" she stops and shakes her head. "He's my fucking brother and you are—"

My head seems to yell ' _what the fuck?'_ as Lauren keeps yelling.

"Standing here, thinking that I am overreacting! If Charlie didn't tell you that he was here, you wouldn't have bothered even trying to find him, let alone make any plans to see him this century."

My dad sighs and moves to her touching her arm but she pulls away from him as tears stream down her cheeks.

"How could you not tell me that I had a brother?"

"Half-brother," my father sighs at her. "That is if he's even mine; he could be Charlie's."

My eyes flicker to Bella as my mouth drops open, but she, too, seems to just be looking at Lauren and my father.

"You better shut your mouth right now, Ed. You damn well know better," the Chief states as he storms into his house. "I told you, a number of times, just like Elizabeth told you. We were friends, nothing else. We never slept together and Edward is your son. He looks just like you. As for Lauren, she is your daughter. I have been told that Tanya had a DNA test performed to prove that fact, since you also tried to deny that she was your daughter."

I swallow looking at Lauren who is still avoiding my eyes.

"I have a sister?" I ask as I keep looking at her.

"I'm going to hell," she says making me pull my brows together as she looks at me.

"I hit on you," she says again looking disgusted by her own words.

"You're not going to hell," I say feeling dizzy as the information overwhelms me. "I think I need to sit down," I say as Bella helps me to walk to the sofa. "She's my sister?" I ask looking only at my dad.

"Lauren is my daughter," he says but I shake my head and look to Lauren.

"I always wanted a sister, a sibling," I tell her softly knowing she must be as overwhelmed as I am.

She sighs but takes a seat across from me.

"Yes, but having no sister is better than having me," she says but I shake my head at her.

I move off the sofa kneeling in front of her. "You're kidding, right? Why wouldn't I be proud to have you as a sister? You're pretty, smart, caring. There are so many things about you that make me proud to have you as my sister."

"Yeah, like how I hit on you, and how I made up a horrible lie about you; oh, and let's not forget the fact that most people think I am a whore."

"No, Lauren, I choose to think of all the good things about you. Like how you are a wonderful, caring best friend, and you fight for what you believe in and care about. You're talented and don't say you're not; I happen to remember that you have a great singing voice."

Lauren snorts a little.

"I ... I saw his driver's license, and it had a different last name than what I was told. It was your name, so I thought he had stolen your identification," she says shaking her head. "That's why I wanted to speak to Charlie," she says shaking her head again. "I still can't believe that I actually hit on my brother," she sobs.

"You didn't know," I tell her but she shakes her head at me.

I swallow a little. "I think we have a lot to talk about," I gently smile at her.

"Yeah, that would be good for the three of us," my dad says making me turn slightly toward him.

"I meant just Lauren and me," I say making him look at me. "She's my sister, so I need to get to know her as that."

"I'm your father," he says making me raise my brow a little.

"In name, maybe, but she is more important than you and whatever our relationship is," I wave my hand between him and me. "Our relationship, Lauren and mine, is what I need to build, not one with you."

If he thinks he can walk out of my life and then just show up expecting hugs and praise he has another thing coming.

He sighs and stands up. "I'll be at the hotel," he says walking out the front door.

"I'll be back," I say as I walk out after him.

When I get out the house, I see him standing at a rundown looking car talking to Tanya.

"Just until I get paid," he mutters and Tanya huffs but hands him what appears to be money.

"I'll pay you back," he says but Tanya rolls her eyes, and they land on me.

"I'll see you later," he says getting into his car.

I watch as he drives off.

"Why did you give him money?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Don't worry about that," she says and presses her lips together. "He's your father?" she asks.

I nod at her.

"Was your mom married to him?"

Again, I nod at her.

"Masen, was that your mom's last name or his name?"

"His," I say and Tanya just nods not looking happy.

"I didn't know he—" she stops and lets out a sarcastic sound that I am sure she thought would sound like laughter. "I knew he was married, but he told me that it was over, that they just hadn't gotten divorced yet. He never said that he had a son, not that I asked. He also said his last name was Raymoni."

"That was his mother – my grandmother's maiden name."

She shakes her head. "Well, that explains why the court was never able to find him."

Her eyes glance at the house. "If you don't want her in your life, tell me first so that I can—"

"I want her in my life," I say cutting her off. "Before I came here, I didn't have any family. Then I found out I have an aunt and uncle, but now I have a sister," I say with a smile. "I'll try to be a good brother to her."

"I'm sure you will," she chuckles a little making me look at her. "Sorry, I'm just thinking how strange it is that I hit on my daughter's brother," she shivers. "It makes me feel more than a little disgusted with myself and frankly quite icky."

I snort and nod. "How about this, let's just forget about it; in my eyes it never happened."

Tanya looks down the road and without her voicing it, I know she is worried that my dad won't stick around, and I know it's not for me or her, but for Lauren.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

She looks at me and put on half a grin.

"Charlie, won't like that, but I have been dying to get a peek at the inside of his house."

I smile a little and nod toward the house. "Well then, we better get in there before he locks us both out."

I walk with Tanya back to the house, only to see that Bella is sitting with Lauren who still looks more angry than upset.

"Want a coffee, or something stronger?" I ask Tanya.

"Anything stronger will do," she replies.

The Chief nods and walks back into the kitchen.

"Were you dating him at the same time he was with Edward's mom?" Lauren asks as she looks at her mom.

"I don't know. We didn't really date in the beginning. We just met at a bar a few times. It wasn't until you were five that we tried to make it work."

I try to work out the math, knowing I was around eleven when he walked out on us. That was nearly fourteen years ago. Meaning there was an overlap, as Tanya must have slept with him eighteen, almost nineteen years ago right when my mother was starting to become more bedridden.

"There may have been a small overlap when you slept together and he was still with my mother, but not when she was five, as he had walked out on us by then." I keep it to myself that it is a close call, as they don't need to know that.

Lauren makes a noise and I look at her. "I thought it would make a difference, in my mind, but it doesn't ... I still don't understand why."

I shake my head at her. "I'm not sure; I still feel so angry at him. He left me as a kid to take care of my mom on my own. I'm not sure anything he could do or say would take away the hurt from that." I pull at my hair and look at the Chief as he hands Tanya a drink.

"What did he mean, about me being yours?" I ask and the Chief rolls his eyes at me.

"He, much like Renee, thought there was something between your mother and me. There wasn't, Son, and he knew it, but if he and Elizabeth disagreed about anything he used to throw it in her face. After she had you, he would ask me if you were mine, like I could get her pregnant over the phone. They were on vacation, just the two of them, when you were conceived. He knows good and well that you are his son. Let's not even begin to mention how you look like the perfect mixture of your mother and him.

"I agree," Tanya says. "He would say that Lauren wasn't his when we had a falling out, or if he felt like I wasn't giving him what he wanted. If he missed her birthday, and I'd say something about it, he would say, 'well she isn't mine, anyway'. It was almost like a defense mechanism for him. It's one of the biggest reasons why I had a DNA test performed."

I can only nod. I look at Lauren who seems to be quiet.

"What would you say about spending some time together, just the two of us?" I ask making her look at me. "I think it would do us both some good to have a bit of bonding time with each other," I continue knowing that she is as lost as me. I have to try to see if we can have some sort of a sibling relationship.

"I would like that, but can Bella come?"

"That's sweet, for you to say, Lauren," Bella says softly, "But you two need to bond, like what Edward and Esme have done."

She nods at me. "What about Dad?" she says looking at her cell with a hint of worry.

"It's up to you if you have him in your life or not. I need to think things over and decide what I want and how I feel about the things he did to me as a kid," I tell her. "It has been fourteen years since I last saw him, and I am a different person than I was then. I think I may discuss it with Jasper, and I know that I have to talk to him, about why he left. As for wanting him in my life, I can't answer that right now, because I don't know."

She nods at me, and we continue small talk for another hour before we all head to our respective homes, leaving Bella and the Chief at theirs.

I walk in seeing Esme and Carlisle sitting and watching a television program.

"Hi, Edward," Esme smiles at me. "Did you have a good night?"

I just laugh a little. "Well, it was strange to say the least. My dad is here," I tell her.

She sits up a little more. As she opens her mouth, I hold up my hand.

"Turns out my father and your father have something in common; in the fact that they had two families."

Esme just looks at me with a stunned expression on her face.

"Yeah, get this: my father is also Lauren Denali's father."

"He's what?" Carlisle asks and I nod at him.

"Lauren's father is the same man as my father. I have a sister," I laugh shaking my head. "I'm currently feeling a tad overwhelmed. I think I am going to call Jasper, and see if he has time for a chat," I say showing them my cell. "I just thought I would say something now, in case Lauren shows up. She's a little stunned as well, but I want to help her in any way that I can."

Esme and Carlisle both nod and I walk out to the back deck to call Jasper.

"Hello, this is Jasper," he says answering.

"Can we talk, just for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Edward, what's wrong?"

"My father is in town," I say taking a breath. "Oh, and just so you are aware, he is also Lauren's father."

Jasper seems to stay quiet for a few seconds. "Take me through what happened."

I again take a breath and then launch into what went down tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, did you see that coming? LOL ... seriously cannot wait to read the reviews on this chapter. LOVE IT! We love you all, leave us some love and let us know what you are thinking of this twist.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **We're working on chapters 32 and 33 right now ... hope to post again within 10 days or so.**

 **See you at the bottom**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 31**

I sit in my truck outside of the hotel where my father is staying. I close my eyes taking in a deep breath, and holding it as long as I can. I let out the air and get out of the car and walk to his room. I knock lightly on the door, and it only takes a few seconds for him to answer.

"Hey," he says and tries hard to place a smile on his face.

"Hi," I reply back, "I think we need to talk," I say and he looks at me, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Of course, but I was just getting ready to leave to go to Tanya's and get something to eat."

"We can go to the diner," I say turning slightly to the side.

"I haven't been paid by my job yet, it cost quite a bit for me to get here," he says with a shaking laugh.

I raise my brow.

"I'm not sure I can afford to pay for myself, much less you, too," he says looking away from me.

"It's fine; I have my own money," I tell him, walking to my truck. "Get in," I say feeling unsure if he would turn up at the diner.

He gets in the cab and seems to just sit there as I start to drive.

"How is your mother?" he asks making my head snap around to him.

"She passed away," I say through my teeth, feeling like this was a mistake, but Jasper thinks I need to speak to my father in order to move on from leaving us.

"Oh," he mutters. "I wasn't sure if—" he stops and swallows back the rest of what he was going to say.

I don't acknowledge what he said and keep driving. I park and we walk inside of the diner taking a booth at the back where we will have space to talk.

"You have grown up so much," he says with a smile. "I always thought you'd do something with music, it was a surprise to hear that you're the custodian at the high school."

"It was a job that I was given when I was released from prison," I tell him making his mouth drop open.

"You were in prison? Why? I didn't raise a criminal."

I narrow my eyes at him ... because first off, I'm not a criminal, and second, he didn't raise me.

"Do you want me to come back, Edward?" Julie the server asks, and I shake my head at her.

"I'll have a hamburger, fries, and a Sprite please," I say looking at my father waiting for him to order his meal.

He orders the same as me.

"Just so we're clear, you didn't raise me, my mom did that ... alone. As for my being incarcerated, I was wrongly accused and convicted of a crime that I did not commit."

"Everyone says they are innocent, when they are sent to prison," he huffs and rolls his eyes.

"I was just completely exonerated, and all records were destroyed; I have no criminal record."

He turns looking at me. "The news ... you were the one that they were talking about?"

"Could have been," I shrug. "Haven't really listened to the news lately. The main topic of conversation on the news has been about my girlfriend and my sister. I have been busy taking care of them. So what the news stations have to say is the least of my concern."

"You don't have to be so hostile," he snaps at me.

I refrain from answering him as Julie brings over our lunches.

"Thank you, Julie," I tell her as she places the food down.

After she walks away, I turn my attention back to him.

"Why did you leave, without even saying goodbye?" I ask and he sighs.

"I didn't love your mom any more, and she wasn't the woman I married."

I just look at him.

"I wanted a wife; not someone that I had to bathe, help use the restroom, shower, cook for, look after, and living like that was not what I signed up for."

I shake my head at his selfish answer.

"You don't understand. There was no way we could even have intimate physical contact. We hadn't had sex in a long time; I was more of a caregiver, than a husband and lover."

"You could still have been there, for me. You were still my father, the man who helped make me," I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No, she still loved me; it was better to give you both a clean break. She needed you and you needed her more than you did me."

"You could have written ... told me how you were doing, and where you were at."

He again shakes his head at me. "What was the point? I couldn't come back. She would've never let me past the front door. I knew if I walked away from her it meant I walked away from you, too."

I feel angry at his words and at the fact that he's trying hard to blame my mother for his lack of parenting me. He could just admit it is all because he is too much of a coward to stand up and say he left because he was and still is weak.

"And what about Tanya? You were still with Mom when you started seeing her; did my mother know?"

"You mean did she know that I slept with another woman?" he asks.

I nod at him.

"No, of course not. Why would I hurt her like that?" He stops and frowns a little. "She may have known something wasn't right. I don't know. Stop asking about that, it's between your mother and me. Our sexual life and lack thereof has no relevance on anything between you and me. If you have questions about me, and my parenting, then fine, but the relationship I had with your mother is not your business."

"What about Lauren, do you plan on doing to her what you did to me? I mean, if you didn't want the responsibilities of a child to care for, why did you procreate again?" I ask making him sigh.

"Tanya was always good and gave me a place to rest, when I was stuck between places and jobs," he snorts. "At least she used to be accommodating, before she moved here."

"You didn't answer my question about Lauren," I tell him knowing full well he's just avoiding what I am asking.

"What about her?"

I press my lips together letting out a sharp breath. "Are you just going to up a leave her, too? She adores you. What are your plans? Do you want to be in her life?"

"I will need to leave at some point, as I have said I don't have much money. I go where I can get a job. I mean, it isn't as if she needs me that much. Like you just said it's Tanya who has raised her."

I lean back pressing my back hard against the back of my chair.

"Do you care, even a little about the fact my mother missed you, and that you broke her heart? That you broke mine, too, by leaving us? How about the fact that Lauren is worried you're going to leave her again? Do you have any idea what it is like to have someone who is supposed to love you and care about you walk out as if you are not worthy of their love, care, or concern? She has been through a lot these past few months; she needs you and your support."

My words seem to have no effect on him.

"I did what I had to. This is not just on me. Tanya is making it hard for me, she always has. As for your mother, she was no saint; she left our marriage before I did."

I just look at him hoping he will explain what he means.

"Her 'illness'," he says making air quotes when he says the word, "was used as a crutch. She used that excuse to pull away from me long before I left. She wasn't there for me the way a wife should be. She was forever feeling tired and never wanting to go out."

I just look at him, feeling a little gob smacked over the fact he sounds so heartless.

"What is in the past, is done, I can't change it. Can we just move on?" he asks me.

I look at him and then to my food. "To be honest, I'm not sure that I can," I tell him, feeling hurt and saddened by my own words.

The rest of lunch goes by without either of us saying much.

When we are done, I throw down two twenties.

"That's far too much," he says and I shake my head at him.

"Tip," I simply tell him and continue to walk out.

I drive him back to his hotel and as he gets out, I hand him two hundred dollars in twenties.

"Ask me if you need money," he just looks between me and the money. "Tanya doesn't have much, so stop demanding money from her."

"It's not like a janitor at a school has money," he states.

I don't correct him on the fact that the judge awarded me a lot of money. "I don't have as many expenses as she has, just ask me," I state.

He nods taking the money.

"See you later," he says with a small smile.

I wait until he is in his room before I drive away.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I knock softly on Mary's door, and she tells me to come in.

"Welcome back," I say with a smile as I take a seat across from her.

"Thank you. I am glad to be back."

I nod and start to pull my hair. "I have something to tell you, and it's rather shocking and important."

She raises her brow at me.

"Lauren," I say and stop as I chuckle. "Turns out she's my half-sister," I tell her and she just looks at me with surprise.

"She's what?"

I nod at her still feeling as if it is unreal. "My father is her father." I shake my head still not knowing the full ins and outs of it.

"His last name is not your last name?" she asks with a frown, as she looks at me.

I shrug at her. "I'm not entirely sure why, but he lied about his last name to Tanya. He's currently here in town."

Mary sighs and nods at me. "Real life doesn't stop, not even for finals. How has she taken the news?"

"I think she is still quite stunned. I haven't really spoken with her much since we found out." As I say the words, I feel my heart drop that I have seen him, yet I haven't even checked on how she is.

"Maybe I should call her," I say looking at Mary. "I've never had a sister, or any siblings for that matter. Heck, I barely had a friend when I was in school. I'm not sure how to look after someone."

"Let me know if there is anything that I can do to help. Not that she'll be one of my students much longer."

I give her a nod. "For now can you keep it to yourself? I'm not sure how Tanya and Lauren want this handled, or if they want it to be public knowledge."

"Of course, Edward, let me know."

I stand back up. "I better get started on my 'to do' list, I'll talk to you later."

I am halfway through my shift when someone knocks on my door. "Hello?" I call, knowing that normally people don't come down here. I am usually called on the radio if I am needed.

The door opens and Lauren peeks in. "Can I come in for a few?" I nod at her and stand up.

"Would you like a water or juice?" I ask

"Bella said you have hot chocolate down here."

I smile and nod as I turn to make it. "I hope you don't mind, but I told Mary about our being siblings."

Lauren just smiles a little. "That's fine; I spoke to Jasper about it yesterday at my appointment."

"How did that go?"

"Not too bad," she says and stops, and clears her throat. "We talked more about Dad than anything else."

I simply look at her waiting for her to continue.

"You know what he's like," she says, sounding a little sad. "I am worried about what I can and can't say to him. I've got so much going on in my head that I'm scared that I will let it all out in front of him and he'll bail on me again ..." she looks at me, " _us_."

I turn, put the mix in the mug and pour in the hot water. I stir it and pop a few mini marshmallows in and hand her the mug.

"Lauren, don't worry about me, this is about you. You shouldn't have to watch every little thing you say to him. He should be here to support you, whether he likes what you think and say or not."

"He's not good at anything except leaving," she says softly. "I wish he was a good father, but he just isn't. I should just accept it."

I place my hand over hers. "No matter what, I will be here for you as a brother or a friend."

She smiles a little at me. "It's still strange to say or even think that you're my brother," she tells me. "Bella said that may have been the reason that I had an attraction to you. It was my brain's way of knowing that we were somehow linked."

"It could have been," I answer.

"I wish my mind knew that reason, it may have saved me from making a fool of myself and drooling over you," she lets out a sarcastic sounding laugh.

I just smile slightly feeling unsure of what I can say to make this point of contention better for her.

"Good thing I never imagined you in more explicit settings," she chuckles at the end but has a blush over her face, "it would make me feel as if I am even dirtier than what Cheney made me feel. Sometimes I wonder if he was right when he first arrived and said there was something mentally wrong with me."

"You can't hold what you felt for me when I first arrived against yourself. It's common for teenagers to get crushes on people of authority. You didn't know that we shared a father, nor would you have ever known if he hadn't decided to show up. Don't be so hard on yourself. As for what Cheney said, he's the one that clearly has something wrong with him, not you. What he said, and how he treated you was his own doing. He wanted and needed to control you. He had to break you mentally in order to do that, but you showed him just how clear minded and strong you are."

She smiles, but only a little. "When is your birthday?" she asks.

"The twenty-first of June. I turn twenty-five this year. Yours?"

"Mine was the twenty-first of April, I just turned eighteen."

I nod at her, having known she just celebrated it not long ago, but was unsure of the actual date. "Favorite color?" I ask.

"Red," she says with a grin.

"Blue and brown for me," I smile.

The hour passes with Lauren and I asking each other questions. It was quite surprising that we had many similar likes, dislikes, and even the same hobbies.

Her cell buzzes and she looks at it. "I'm just going to collect Bella and drive home. She wants to spend some time with Mary."

I nod at her. "Lauren, how about joining me for dinner tonight?"

Lauren looks at me and I know she's thinking about our dad.

"We can ask Dad to join us, too, if you'd like. Just the three of us?"

"I would like that," Lauren says smiling at me.

"I'll pick you up at six?"

She again nods, while grinning at me.

"Bella can come, too, if you want," she offers.

I open and close my mouth. "Not right now," I say.

Lauren looks at me for a few minutes and then nods at me.

"See you tonight," she says as she walks out.

I get back to my work, trying to stay focused.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I walk into Bella's house and walk to the sofa. I lean over and kiss her lips softly.

"I missed you," I whisper against her lips and she smiles into my kiss. I keep kissing her as I sit down pulling her onto my lap.

"I have to say that I am starting to enjoy our alone time," Bella says as she pulls slightly away from my lips.

"Me, too," I answer.

Since I signed my new contract at the school, Bella and I have moved our relationship up a level and are making out a lot more than we did before. It's a lot easier now, that not only do we know each other on a deeper level but there is no threat about me losing my job or going to jail.

"How did your exams go?" I ask.

"Not too bad," she sighs. "I'll be glad when they're all done."

"It will be over before you know it," I tell her knowing she only has three more finals to take. "Lauren came by my office today."

Bella gives me a smile. "I know she told me that you, she, and your dad are all going out together for dinner tonight."

I give her a single nod. "I had a feeling that if I had said it was just the two of us, she would feel bad for Dad." I let out a sigh as I turn more fully to Bella. "I just can't seem to move on. The hurt I feel about him leaving is still as strong as ever," I tell her. "And then there is the anger, about what he put my mother through. He doesn't seem to understand just what he did, or care for that matter."

"Selfish people don't often think about others." Bella narrows her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can understand how he must have felt. To watch someone he loved change. From being someone's equal to then becoming more of a caregiver has to be hard. Losing the person that you married to a disease that slowly takes everything that made them who they were—the person you fell in love with—has to be hard. However, at the same time she was going through this, and she was losing herself, you were losing your mother, and because of his selfish choices your father, too, and yet he never thought about you two. He was only concerned or cared about what he was losing and missing."

I hum and nod at her agreeing with what she said. "I just wish I could let go of the hate, and anger that I have for him."

"It's not going to happen overnight, it will take time," Bella tells me as she looks into my eyes. Seeing the look she has shows me that she also feels the same kind of hate and anger toward Cheney that I feel toward my dad.

"We could help each other?" I whisper.

She nods and swallows. "Kevin has been acquitted."

I look at her and wait for her to say more.

"I still want to see him. Jasper is talking with Kevin's therapist, to see if that is something he would benefit from."

"Has the Chief talked about it?" I ask already having known that the case was addressed in court.

Bella nods a little. "He's still worried about it, and would like to make sure that Kevin has stuck to the drug rehab program that he went through before going to prison."

I nod at her knowing that it was not easy; it's possible to get drugs in prison.

"He's still worried about you," I tell her kissing the top of her head.

"I know, but I'm going to be fine. I know that you think the same as my dad that it's not my place to worry about Kevin, but I can't help it. I just feel as if I should help him."

I give her a half smile; it still tears me up to hear the guilt in her voice. At the same time, it fills my heart with more love for her hearing her sound so compassionate about someone's pain and hurt. There aren't many people in this world like her.

Bella and I sit talking for a bit before she starts to show signs that her arm is giving her more pain than is tolerable.

"I'll get you your medicine," I tell her getting up.

"Thank you," she says when I hand it to her. "I have an appointment for another scan of my arm."

I just look at her, she hasn't said much about her arm, but I know she is worried about losing the feeling and use of it.

"Can I go with you?" Bella just turns and looks at me.

"It's during school hours," she says.

"I haven't asked for any time off, and I am sure Mary will be fine with it."

She looks at me as if she is conflicted.

"Bella, I would like to be there to support you. I know that your dad will be there, too," I snort, "I am sure Carlisle will also be there, but if you want me to, I would also like to be there."

Bella nods at me. "I would like for you to be there."

Before she is able to say anything else, I kiss her lips softly and smile as I feel her smile into our kiss.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I pick up Lauren first. "You look very nice," I tell her as she gets in.

"Thank you," she says with a smile back at me. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

I shake my head at her. "No, are you?"

She only side looks at me but nods a little.

"Why, is it because I am here?" I quickly ask her.

"No," she says shaking her head. "I think that I am worried that he is not going to be at the hotel when we go to pick him up."

I pull over and look at her more fully.

"When he left the last time, he just up and left. We were due to go out that day, but when we got there, he just wasn't there."

I nod at her understanding her thoughts. "I understand completely, Lauren, but we cannot be responsible for his choices."

She smiles a little at me. "I know that I need to give him a fair chance, it's just sometimes ... I feel panicked about trying to trust him."

I take hold of her hand. "This time, if"—I make sure to emphasize the _if_ part—"we'll still have each other, and together we'll get through it."

I smile as a small chuckle comes out of her mouth.

"Thanks, bro."

I wink at her before starting to drive once again.

I pull up at the hotel and park the car. Both Lauren and I get out heading to his room. He opens it and stops half way out the door. "I thought this was just dinner at the diner?" he mutters as he looks both Lauren and me up and down.

"The diner?" Lauren says with a hint of hurt in her tone.

"No, we're going to the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles," I answer.

He looks at me with a glare. "I—"

I shake my head cutting him off, already knowing that he was going to comment that he doesn't have the money for something like that.

"I've got this," I tell him seeing relief pass through his eyes right away.

"You are driving the three of us, right?" he asks as we walk back to my truck.

"Yes, that was my plan."

"Perfect, that way I can have a drink," he adds and I side look at Lauren who seems to have a sad smile on her face.

The trip to Port Angeles is quiet, and you can feel the tension in the air. It doesn't take too long to arrive at the restaurant, and we are shown to our table. We sit silently until we order our meals. Lauren orders a soda, a main course, and dessert the same as me. Our father, however, orders two appetizers, soup, a steak and shrimp dinner, dessert, a wine pairing for the steak, and a beer to start for himself. I don't really care, but he has easily spent eighty dollars on his order alone.

"I'll get our bill the next time," he says as he takes a large drink of his beer. "I'm still waiting to get paid."

"What is it that you do?" I ask having no idea what he does for a living.

He clears his throat and takes a spoonful of the soup that is in front of him. "I do a lot of different jobs. I do electrical work, plumbing, construction, remodeling, and other odd jobs here and there. I do pretty much anything that will pay me a wage."

I nod at him, trying to think back to my childhood to see if I can remember what he did then. "What was it that you did when you were with my mom?"

His eyes flicker to Lauren and then back to me. "I don't think we should talk about her, not in front of Lauren, it wouldn't be polite."

"What? No. I would love to hear more about Edward's mother."

My dad doesn't seem to have anything to say for a good few minutes and then he pushes his soup away. "I was high up in a good deal, selling cars. Then she got sick, and I had to take days off to look after her and you," he says looking at me. "It became impossible for me to stay at work, and I ended up getting fired. I have never been able to get a job that pays that well since."

I don't know if I am being overly sensitive, as it is my mother he is talking about, but again I get the feeling as if he is blaming her, and her illness on the fact that he lost his job.

If I were in his shoes, I would be angrier at the company that put money before someone's health, but I am aware that so many places think that way. Business's often think that they must not only come first, but also everyone that works for them must put them first, too.

"You should move here," Lauren says with a smile. "This whole town is like a family, we all look after each other, and you would never lose your job because of your own or a loved one's health."

He just snorts shaking his head. "It certainly can't be that great of a town, after all, your mother lost her job."

Lauren just looks at him trying hard not to let her smile slip from her face. Our father doesn't take any notice.

"Besides, I am not sure how long I can stay; I could get a call for a job and have to leave at any time."

I look at Lauren hoping that she can see in my eyes that I will be there for her, if ... when he goes.

The waitress takes away my father's soup bowl and swiftly brings out his appetizers.

"What are your plans after graduation?"

"I'm not sure, I may take some time off," Lauren says almost sounding shy.

"Have you applied to college? Do you have a career in mind?"

"I would like to be a journalist, or news anchor, or a reporter on television."

Our father rolls his eyes. "You need to get your head into a real job, one that will make money. I would advise to not take time off either. Get right to college, more so with your name being in the news, you could use that to get into places. Utilize the sympathy card; make the crap turn into gold for you."

Lauren seems to just nod but doesn't say a word.

I place my hand on her to gain her attention.

"If you get into a college, let me know, I would like to pay for it."

Lauren's face turns pale as her mouth drops open. "What? No! That's your money ... for you ... for wrongfully being sent to prison."

I shake my head at her. "I told you, I don't want it. Besides, if you wanted you could always volunteer at my school, when it's up and running, to pay me back if you feel the need."

"Bella told me about your idea, Edward; it sounds great and a place that I would have liked to have gone myself. I think it would've helped me when I was younger. For that reason alone, I will help anyway," she says.

"What money?" our father asks.

"I received a settlement from the state of Washington for being wrongly convicted and imprisoned," I tell him but keep looking at Lauren. "Please, take some; let me pay for you to go to college?"

She nods at me. "Only what I need; my mom has money put away for me in a college fund, and I still have my job. Mrs. Newton said she'd give me as many hours as I can manage after finals and graduation. I still want to pay you back somehow, though."

I smile and nod at her, knowing that her pride says she has to make it her way.

"Did they give you a lot of money?" He asks before eating more of the food he was brought.

"Some," I tell him, not wanting him to know the amount.

He swallows and places a smile on his face. "What school are you talking about starting?"

"Oh, Edward wants to open an arts school, for children to learn about music, dance, plays, art, and in general anything artistic."

Dad looks at me and then to Lauren. "That could make quite an amount of money, too."

Lauren shakes her head at him. "It would be free to the children and teens; it's a charity that he is naming after his mother Elizabeth."

My dad just turns and looks at me. "She would have liked that."

I give him a nod in agreement as the waitress brings our meals.

"Your grandfather on her side, was a music player in an orchestra, you know."

I nod at him. "Yes, I know. You and he had something in common; he had another family, too. His other daughter lives in Forks."

He looks at me quite surprised. "Is she anything like Elizabeth?"

I frown as I pull my brows together. "She is; they have similar personalities. The more I get to know Esme the more I can see my mom in her."

"Does she play any instruments?"

I shake my head at him. "No."

"Your grandfather wasn't the nicest of men," he snorts at the end. "He hated Charlie more than he hated me. I think he was glad that she married me and not him, more so with the fact that Charlie was happy living in a small town, being a small town cop."

My eyes flicker to Lauren, knowing now that there is no way, no matter what, he is not staying. This is just a pit stop for him.

"I don't know. I lived in the city, but I've got to say there's something about a small town that is nice," Lauren says. "Maybe it's just Forks," she tells him. "As for Charlie, he is great, one of the best men I know."

My dad snorts again. "Yeah, he allowed the psycho to come here, and you were hurt." There is bitterness in his voice, clearly hinting that he's still jealous of Charlie for whatever reason.

Lauren seems to put down her cutlery hard. "Listen, Dad, Charlie is a good man. He tried to help me, many times. He—" she stops shaking her head. "He is a good cop, and a great man. I have had enough of people telling me my thoughts are wrong ... that I have it wrong."

Both my dad and I look at Lauren who has an expression of anger mixed with hurt on her face.

The rest of the evening goes by slowly with all of us being quiet. I drop my dad off first and then take Lauren home.

"I'm sorry," Lauren tells me when I pull up outside of her home, "For my outburst."

"You were fine; nothing was wrong in what you did or said. You stuck up for someone you care about."

She nods at me and gets out the truck. "He's going to leave isn't he?"

I let out a sigh. "Sounds as if he is."

She just hums and nods at me. "See you later, bro."

I chuckle and grin at her. "See you later, sis."

 **~WDYWFM~**

I arrive back at Bella's home, and the Chief lets me in with half a smile. "I feel like I have gained a new son," he snips with a smile at me.

"A handsome, fully grown, son," I answer back making him roll his eyes. "She's in her room," he tells me as he closes the front door. "I thought that maybe she could stay over at Esme's next weekend. I am going back to work then, too."

"You feel ready?" I ask him, knowing that he's still worried about Bella.

"I have to be; this town needs me."

"That it does."

I pause a little and then tell him about dinner with my dad. I make sure to add in about what happened when my dad was talking about him, and Lauren's reaction.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised about her defending me, not after everything she has done, but it is nice to see Lauren acting grown up and taking a stand." He stops for a few seconds. "I just hate how she got there, and it sounds as if she's still processing some of the damage Cheney did to her."

"I agree but think I need to speak to Jasper about it. I just wished Dad had used his head before speaking so rudely about you."

"You have to remember that he has been out of Lauren's life a good few years. Maybe not as many as yours, but still a good number. He may not know how to act, or speak in front of either one of you."

"Maybe, but that is on him; it is through his own doing that he doesn't know either of us."

"I agree, Son. You best get up there to her. I'll see you in the morning."

 **~WDYWFM~**

The weeks seem to fly by with all the seniors taking their final exams, but thankfully it seems to go smoothly. The school is almost back to its normal working order. Lauren and I have spent some of the past week building up a brother-sister relationship. Things with our father haven't been as smooth, though. I still have a feeling of hate and mistrust for him.

On a happier note, things with Bella are going well, and it may seem strange, but I feel even more in love with her than what I was before. Our relationship physically still hasn't progressed other than kissing deeply and some light touching. We have been talking about taking things to the next level and seem to have settled on doing it when it feels right and not making any great plan or day for it happen. I myself feel ready, but I am still worried about the practicalities of it.

Bella also had some good news from the doctor. He has looked at the most recent MRI of her shoulder, and thinks that there was only a limited amount of damage from the bullet. He thinks that with exercise and special therapy she should be back to the ability she had, before the incident, in about six months to a year. I'm especially thankful to hear she doesn't need any further surgery.

"You look stressed," the Chief says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Just thinking everything over," I tell him. "What happened with Kevin?" I ask knowing he was going to find out the most recent news on him today.

"He has a home, and even a job. He's still angry, so a meeting right now is not in the cards."

I turn more to him. "He's not blaming Bella, is he?"

"No," the Chief quickly says, "But he wants to blame someone. He just needs time."

I nod at him as I rub my face. "I guess I understand that," I clear my throat. "I, on the one hand, want this court case to start, so it will be over. The town is healing, and so are Bella and Lauren. The longer it takes to start the more it prolongs it for them. But on the other hand, I am not sure if I'm ready to see him again. Even Angela ... just seeing or hearing their names makes me so angry."

Charlie nods at me, and I now he understands. "Anything else on your mind?" He asks.

I just chuckle. "Some things: my dad, Lauren, and Bella."

He looks at me. "I can understand, Lauren and your dad, but Bella?" he questions me. "You two seem quite cozy, something I need to know?"

I feel my face heat up but he continues.

"You can talk to me or ask me anything, and if I can help, I will."

I leap off the seat. "Ugh, nothing," I stutter, "I'm fine," I say, "it's not like I can talk to you about having sex with Bella."

The Chief's face turns a little amused as I swallow, having realized I said that all out loud.

"I—" I stop. "Just shoot me," I tell him and he out right laughs at me.

"You have never had sex before, have you?" he asks.

I shake my head at him and he taps the seat that I was sitting on.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asks.

I just look at him; how can he have this talk with me, when it involves his daughter?

"I know you have a father and are not looking for another one. But I think of you as my friend, and a part of my family. This is the sort of thing I wanted you to come to me for, when you first arrived. I'll just push the fact that it's my daughter you're referring to out of my head. So come on, sit down, and talk to me."

I give him a smile as I sit down. "In a non-weird way, taking Bella out of it, you've been more a father to me, than my own ever has. I would have been lucky if you were my dad."

The Chief smiles broadly at me. "Then, Son, maybe you should start to call me Charlie."

I chuckle knowing that I have called him by his name before, but I seem to go right back to saying Chief.

"I will try," I clear my throat. "I guess I know that we're coming close to—" I stop and use my eyes to say the word 'sex'. "I just don't want to hurt her. I want her to enjoy it, get something out of it, too," I tell him. Oddly I don't feel as embarrassed as I thought I would.

"Well, I am a master at sex with women, making them scream," he says with a sly grin. "Here is what you need to know."

* * *

 **A/N: Talk about an uncomfortable conversation ... *crickets*  
What are your thoughts? How did the dinner with the dad make you feel? Any thoughts on what is coming next?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **Sorry this is posting so late ... blame is all on the TeamAllTwilight half of WeeKittyAndTAT. I (Kasi) had some horrible ear infections, and am still fighting headaches from them right now. I am on my second round of antibiotics, and hoping this goes away soon because ear infections suck. Nikky and I are working on chapters 33 and 34 right now. Chapter 33 is going to be the biggest chapter of the book, by far. We will post it as soon as it is completed and edited by our wonderful team of ladies listed above.**  
 **  
See you at the bottom**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Edward POV**

I walk into Mary's office with my hand in my hair.

"Edward," she says with a smile.

"Mary, Bella is going to prom with Lauren and Bree."

Mary gives me a nod and I run my hand through my hair trying to calm my nerves.

"As you know, I am assigned to be a chaperone."

This time she only looks at me. "I was wondering if I could buy her a corsage."

Mary chuckles a little. "You can, and I will even allow you to dance with her."

I smile as I let out a breath. "Thank you."

"If I could I would just allow you to have the night off and let her bring you as her date ..."

I shake my head. "This school has put enough on the line for me." I clear my throat as I look at Mary. "Have you gotten all the students' test results yet?"

She looks to her computer. "They only just finished, it'll take a couple more weeks, but I am hoping the grades will be posted around the time of prom."

"Okay," I say.

"How are things going between you, your dad, and Lauren?"

"Things are going surprisingly well between Lauren and me," I chuckle as I look at Mary. "It's rather scary how similar our tastes are. But my dad and I ..." I raise my brow as I shake my head. "I can't seem to relate to him at all. Every time I am in his company it feels tense and odd. It could be the fact that I know he is going to just up and leave, and my mind doesn't want to waste time on him."

"It is quite normal to feel that way."

"Jasper reminds me of that when I meet with him. I am more worried about Lauren. I think she knows our father will leave, but her heart is overruling that knowledge."

"Just make sure you are there for her, and remember she is a strong person," Mary advises.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am in the kitchen making a cake with Bella, when the doorbell sounds.

"I'll get it," Esme calls making me grin, that I don't have to leave Bella's side.

"Can I lick the spoon and bowl when you're done?" I ask making Bella chuckle as she passes it to me.

"That's so gross," she says as I swipe my tongue against the spoon.

"No ... it is the best part of making a cake," I tell her with a chuckle as she puts the cake in the oven.

"Hi."

I turn seeing Lauren who looks as if she has been crying.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Bella quickly questions.

"Sorry, I just need a quick word," she says looking at me.

"Sure, I'll give you two some space."

"No," Lauren almost yells. "It's fine, you should stay," she continues and I quickly wipe my hands clean walking over to her.

"What's happened?" I ask having a feeling I already know.

"He's gone," she says as she shakes her head.

I close my eyes cursing him in my head. "I'm sorry," I tell her, knowing that she just needs her father to be there for her.

"We both knew he was leaving at some point," she says as a tear runs down her cheek. "I just thought he would stay to watch me graduate."

She sniffs and clears her throat. "I thought I should come and tell you."

She starts to walk back toward the door to leave, but Bella catches her arm. "Why don't you stay for dinner," she says softly.

"This is your time with Edward," Lauren responds.

"We have a lifetime together, Lauren, besides Esme and Carlisle will be eating with us, too. Please join us," Bella says.

She looks at me and I give her a smile. "Please," I say and she lets out a breath.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Lauren asks.

"It's fine; do you remember where my bathroom is?" Bella asks.

She nods and walks upstairs.

I pull my cell out from my pocket and Bella walks to the door. "I'm just going to go up to my room, and talk to Lauren. The oven timer is set to go off when the cake should be done."

I give her a nod and she walks out the room as I dial my father's number.

I can't help but laugh when it goes right to voicemail.

"You couldn't stay for just two more weeks?" I yell. "She—" I stop and close my eyes trying hard not to swear through the phone at his voice mail. "Have you ever put anyone before yourself?" I shake my head in pure disgust. "You could have at least said goodbye." I hang up knowing that there's no point, and I doubt that he will listen to the message anyway. He'll likely delete it as soon as he sees it, knowing it is from me.

"Everything okay?" Esme asks and I shake my head.

"Lauren came to tell me that dad just left."

Esme sighs a little as she looks to the door. "Go, talk to her. I'll finish up here," she says with a nod toward the stairs. "I'll give Tanya a call, too, just to make sure she knows Lauren is here."

I walk to the kitchen door and stop. "Do you think this will set her back?" I ask knowing that Lauren was making good progress with her healing.

"I'm not sure, but from my own experience I know that this will open old wounds. No matter how many times your brain reminds you of who he is, your heart tells you that maybe this time will be different."

I nod at her as she begins to talk again.

"How are you?"

I shrug a little at her. "I'm fine."

She simply looks at me. "Maybe you should think about talking this all over with Jasper."

I tilt my head as I look at her. "You've been through a lot, Edward, and I'm not just talking about being sent to prison. You need to let it out in order to heal all the way."

I just give her a questionable look.

"You're doing great, but you need to yell, scream, stomp your feet. Have your 'I told you so' moment of sorts? Demand to know why your word wasn't enough."

I nod understanding her a little more. "I am angry, Esme; I'm not going to pretend that I am not. But yelling at people is not going to get me anywhere. I knew ... always knew that there would be people that after they found out the truth they still wouldn't believe me. We see it in the media daily. People jump on the bandwagon and will never change the way they feel even when the proof says otherwise. No one waits for the facts, and almost all people will question why you are not turning your back. I can't hold everyone responsible for making snappy quick decisions."

"I'm not saying that you have to, but it still hurts and pretending that it doesn't will only lead to your feelings becoming tangled and twisted inside of you."

"I'll talk to Jasper."

"I love you, Edward, and I am trying to watch out for you." Esme hugs me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I know you are," I tell her. I kiss the top of her head before I let her go, and head up to Bella's room.

"Lauren, you have to tell him," Bella says with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"It's fine; it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It's paid now."

I stand at the door, knowing that if I go in, I will not find out what is going on.

"It was just for a dress, not a big deal."

"You used the money that you had saved for your prom dress to pay your dad's hotel bill. I would say that's more than a big deal."

I close my eyes feeling the rage building up inside of me. How could he just bail out on his bill?

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Lauren," Bella says softly.

"It's not you," Lauren says sounding as if she's holding back tears. "Mom doesn't know yet, and she stressing about getting a new job. I know it's her own fault ... I just ... if I tell her she'll feel even more stressed than what she does right now. Edward ... I'm not sure ... this isn't his fault ... being my brother ... I just know I don't want to put too much on him."

"He is not like your father," Bella tells her.

"I know but he has taken a lot of shit over the past five months from my mom and a few others, not to mention all of the crap from Emmett because of me. He needs time to heal, too."

"Don't get me started on Emmett; I swear I could shoot him again. And how is the way he behaved your fault?" Bella questions.

"Because he said that he knew everyone in the school was behind Edward, but he would be there for me if I needed someone to talk to. He said he was on my side, and that he believed that something bad had happened. No matter who it was, he would help to get them punished. I could have just told him that it was Cheney, but I didn't."

Bella sighs. "It's still not your fault, Lauren. You have to stop thinking that you did something wrong. You were trying to help, and you had to cover ... were trying hard to cover your bases."

Lauren snorts. "When I look back on it, I ask myself 'why didn't you do this or that'." She stops and chuckles but I can hear the sob behind it. "I feel like asking myself why I only see now that I had a choice."

"Because he's not in your ear, whispering his mind tricking bullshit," I say as I walk in trying hard not to jump back to talk about our father.

Both girls' just look at me.

"Your mom has talked to me. I understand. It's not like it is uncommon for people to judge someone that comes out of prison, and the crime I was there for, wasn't a small charge. As for Emmett," I shake my head, "in a way, I am grateful for him."

Both girls just look at me.

"He was up front with me, told me right to my face what he was thinking. He never said he thought I did anything wrong, but as you just said, he left that door open for you to have someone on your side."

"Cheney was whispering in his ear, too," she says and I nod agreeing with her.

"He was, but he took a different approach with him," Bella says making me turn to her.

"Cheney acted like he believed you, but he also played devil's advocate, so there was always that seed of doubt he put in Emmett's mind."

I sigh and nod at her.

Lauren takes a deep breath and wipes her face. "I was thinking about pranking Charlie, and had an idea."

I smile slightly and sit next to Bella, knowing she wants to talk about something else.

"I think we should get him to school and have everyone flash mob him with 'The Git Up'."

"The Git Up?" I ask.

Lauren chuckles, and pulls out her cell showing us the dance.

"Oh, God, he'll love that," Bella says with wide eyes.

"You'll have to learn the dance, too," Lauren tells her.

Bella stutters a little.

"Don't worry, I have two weeks to teach you, and you will be out of the sling by then," Lauren assures her.

Bella lets out a soft breath. "Fine," she says making Lauren squeal.

I feel Bella's eyes on me and I look at her seeing a deep worry in hers. I know it's about my father leaving without paying his bill.

I give her a wink, hoping to send a message that I know and that I will deal with it.

Lauren will have a dress to wear to prom; I'll make sure of it.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Bella and I walk into the dress shop, hand in hand.

"Do you know which dress it is that she wanted?" I ask Bella.

"Yes, she had some fittings done to it, too. I know she put down a deposit, so all that is left is paying off the balance."

I give her a nod and smile as the saleslady walks over to us.

"Hi, we're here to settle a bill," I tell her and she smiles at me opening her book.

"What name is the dress under?"

"Lauren Denali," I tell her and she frowns looking up at me.

"Miss Denali called and informed me that she no longer needed the dress."

"I know, but I am here to settle the bill, and also to pick up the dress as a surprise for her."

She hands me over the bill and I scan it seeing that the dress plus the fittings costs two hundred and seventy dollars. "Have all the alterations been completed?"

"Yes; she had her last fitting only a few days before she cancelled the dress. I was worried about how I was going to sell it since it was fitted for her."

"What about matching shoes, and a purse?" I turn looking at Bella to see if I have missed anything else.

"These would match her dress," she says showing me a nice light pink shoe.

"Do you know her size?"

The woman smiles and places a pair of shoes and a purse down. I hand her the money and she writes out a receipt handing me the dress in a box.

"Are you here to pick your dress up, Bella?"

Bella smiles and nods at her. "Please."

She hands Bella a box and purse and I try to peek inside to see what color the dress is, but she hides it behind her back.

"Thank you," we both say and walk out of the shop.

We place the bags and boxes in my truck.

"Where are you getting your hair and makeup done?" I ask her.

"Kate and Irina are coming to my house. Lauren was also getting her hair and makeup done there, too, as well as Bree and Anna."

"Do you think you could call and ask if they will still do Lauren's hair, makeup, nails and whatever else you girls were getting done that day?"

She nods making a quick call. After confirming the appointment, she tells me the amount and I hand it over to Bella, and she puts it in her pocket.

"This really is amazing what you are doing for her, and it is so caring and nice."

I duck my head, still not used to people singing my praises.

"I know that she's your sister, and part of having a family is helping them through the bad times, but still ..." She pauses and kisses me, and my fingers thread through her hair.

I pull back and smile at her.

"Come on, love, I need to go and pick up this new suit of mine."

Bella comes with me to the tailor where I try on a few different suits before settling on a black tuxedo.

"You look amazing," she says with a blush to her face, as she runs her fingers over my shoulder making me give a cocky smile. I kiss her quickly before changing back into my clothes.

I drive us to Lauren's house and together we knock on the door.

"Lauren's not here," Tanya says with a smile, but her eyes seem to lock on my hands.

"I know, I'm dropping this off for her, for tomorrow."

I hear Tanya gulp. "You ... you're ..."

"I wanted to," I say cutting off her stuttering. "Can you put all of this in her room?"

Tanya moves aside letting both Bella and me in. Bella leads me to Lauren's room, and I place the box on the bed, and Bella places the bag of accessories next to it.

"Edward also booked her hair and makeup appointment at my house at three, would you make sure she is there?"

Tanya nods, but I can see that she is upset. Before I can say anything she hugs me.

I pat her back as I look over her shoulder at Bella who is smiling as she chuckles.

"I can pay you back," Tanya cries.

"No; it's fine. I wanted to do it; besides, it was my father's bill. He should have paid it and when he did not, that burden should have fallen on me not Lauren."

Tanya rolls her eyes and I know she thinks like I do, it should not be anyone's burden other than my father's.

"What time are you leaving? " Tanya asks looking at Bella.

"You can come over with Lauren, and talk to us as we get ready. Then you can take pictures, I know that you want to."

"Are you sure that you don't mind?"

Bella shakes her head at her. "Alisha and Maggie are both coming along with Bree and Ann."

Tanya nods at Bella. "Thank you for including me."

"We had better get going, it's our turn to make dinner," Bella says and walks a little in front of me.

"Edward," Tanya says keeping her voice low. "Will you talk to Charlie and Jasper?"

I tilt my head and stop walking.

"Why?"

Tanya swallows and clears her throat. "I grew up in ... foster care."

I don't say anything and just wait.

"I found it hard at prom ... dancing. With not having a mom, not that I ever remember having one ... but I felt different when I watched my friends all laughing and joking with theirs."

My eyes lock on to Bella who is waiting at my truck. "I know she is happy for her friends, but with this ... with what she found out and not having her mom here ..." Tanya again stops. "I don't know, I am worried that she is putting on a brave face, and putting her friends' happiness before her own."

I let out a breath looking to Bella as I nod. "I'll speak to them." I turn looking more fully at Tanya. "I am hoping if something like this is on her mind, even if it was that she misses her mom, that she would tell me."

"I am sure she would, but she may not even realize how it's going to affect her until it happens."

"I'll make sure we keep an eye on her." Giving her a wink, I walk to my truck.

A few hours go by when my cell dings. I pick up and smile seeing that it's a text from Lauren.

~ _Thank you so much, Edward. You didn't need to do this for me, but thank you. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about dad. I was already embarrassed about it, and you have been through so much. I didn't want to add more to the shit that you've been through. L~_

I respond right away.

 _~Lauren, you've been through as much as I have. We're family, and from what I have been told we stick together through thick and thin. It was a pleasure to buy you the dress and accessories. See you tomorrow. E~_

 **~WDYWFM~**

I am dressed and at the school waiting for the seniors to arrive for their prom.

"Looking very swish, Edward," Alice says as she joins me.

I look her up and down to see she has a full length, ball gown on. I raise my brow at her. "You're looking very nice, too, Alice."

"This was my prom dress back in the day. It cost a little over three hundred dollars back then, and I'm making sure I get my money's worth out of it."

I chuckle shaking my head. "Is that the reason you became a teacher, so that you could wear your dress to a prom again?"

Alice grins as she nods at me. "Yep, sure did. Face it, Edward, it's as good a reason as any."

"You're still nuts," I say but pull her toward me and give her a one-arm hug, "but you're still my favorite teacher."

"All the best teachers are the nutty ones," she responds.

"Hi, all," I look around to see Emmett standing there with Rose on his arm.

"You look lovely, Rose," I say as she stands in her own full-length ball gown. "Was that your prom dress, too?" I ask and she nods at me.

"It is. I am wearing it again because I like to get my money's worth," she says almost mimicking Alice's words. "Oh, and I am organizing a team building exercise a few days before we return to work in the fall. Would you like your names put down?"

"Put me down," Alice says quickly. "What are we doing this time?"

"Escape Room," Rose replies with a grin and she looks to me.

"Isn't that normally just teachers?"

She shakes her head. "We include everyone who works at the school, whether they are teachers, administrative staff, nurses, cafeteria workers, custodians – everyone. We are all a part of the school; we're a family."

I nod at her. "If I am able, and nothing else is going on at that time," I say and I know she knows I am talking about the court case. "Then, yes, I will be there."

"All right people, the kids are arriving," Emmett says standing tall. "I hope they all have a good time; they deserve it after these last few months."

His eyes are fully on me, and I can see that he still feels guilty, but in a way I am grateful to him. What he said to me, to my face, on the phone, was kept between us. Apart from Rose, he never said anything to anyone else. Jasper and Alice picked up on the fact that he was unsure of what to believe, but that's because they knew him. He also kept an eye out for Lauren. During one of our talks, she told me, those first days, she hid out at the gym, when things became too much. She knew Emmett would let her just sit there without quizzing her.

There are times when I feel angry at Emmett, because he was so friendly toward Cheney, but I'm starting to see that's just Emmett, he likes everyone right away, and wants to be everyone's friend. I feel what happened with Cheney may change that, which is a shame. I know it has given him a wakeup call in that sometimes you should get to know someone more before being their best friend.

I watch as the room slowly fills with the senior class, most of the girls are dressed in lovely dresses, and the boys in tuxedos. My eyes fall on Bella as she walks in with Lauren, Bree, and Anna.

I pick up the corsage I brought and walk over to her.

"You look amazing, love," I tell her. "Only one thing is missing." I hold up the corsage. "I got you this," I tell her, she holds out her wrist and I put in on.

"Mind you, I'd like you to save some dances for me."

"You can count on it," she says smiling lovingly at me.

It takes no time for everyone to arrive, and the prom gets into full swing.

"Come and take a photo with me," Lauren says pulling me to the professional photographer who is set up to take pictures.

She snaps away, and Lauren smiles at me. "Bella, it's your turn," she says and she moves away from me and Bella takes her place. I look down at Bella smiling happily into her eyes and put my arm around her waist. We have our picture taken a few times, one in which we are both looking at each other.

"Can I have this dance," I ask, bowing slightly when we are done.

"Of course," Bella giggles but hugs me.

I hold her hand leading her to the dance floor. When we get there I pull her to me and we start to slow dance.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Surprisingly, I am."

I grin at her. "Didn't you expect to have a good time?"

Bella ducks her head a little and sighs. "Last year when I started my senior year, this ..." she stops, "was a worry for me. This is not something that I was looking forward to ... not until we became friends." She swallows and clears her throat. "You helped me break out of the shell that I had wrapped myself in. You showed me that in order to get something from someone, you need you give a little of yourself to them. I don't think I would have made it through these last few months the way that I have, without you by my side."

I kiss the top of her head. "You have changed my life also, Bella, you give me everything that you just said, too."

Bella's eyes move and they stop. I follow them seeing she's looking at Lauren. "It's strange that she changed me, too."

I hum as I turn back to look at her.

"After Cheney came, she and I just clicked. I stopped seeing her as the brat that wanted everything her way, and began to see the young woman she has become," Bella chuckles a little. "She has become my best friend, which is not something I would have thought possible. I think I misjudged her a little. I mistook her assertiveness as being demanding."

"You're right and I think she's grown up a little since I first met her, too," I add. "She saw that there were people that were in her corner that could see that she wasn't a liar for the sake of lying. As you said, she put herself out there, and was given love and acceptance back."

Bella hums a little. "I hate to think that he brought anything positive with him, but his evil acts brought this town and the people in it to show each other that we are truly there for one another."

I nod at her in agreement, not many towns would have come out of this, as well as what Forks has.

"Good evening, Ladies, and Gentlemen," Mary says clearly into the microphone. "We have a few awards to give out, so if I can have your attention for the next few minutes that would be wonderful."

I feel my eyes roll, knowing we have to crown the prom queen, and king. This is the part of prom that I loathe the most; the whole matter of making two of the students feel as if they are better than the others.

"As you know, the ballots have been cast and everyone has voted. The votes have been counted," Mary says raising her brow as she looks around at everyone.

"Let's start," she clears her throat and looks at the card. "The award for the person who makes everyone laugh goes to ..."

I narrow my eyes as I look at the stage, where Emmett is doing a drum roll.

"Tyler," she says.

Everyone starts to cheer and hoot as Tyler goes up to the stage receiving a small trophy.

Mary continues to present awards for positive things that seem to fit each student.

"The person who is easiest to talk to goes to ... Bella."

I cheer and hoot, feeling so pleased that she won that one. I move forward when Bella trips a little on the top step but she catches herself first.

"I thought I would win the most likely to fall when going on stage," Bella mutters making everyone let out the laugh that they were holding back.

"The person who is most likely to start a picketing campaign goes to ..."

"Lauren," I say right along with Mary.

"That's the end of the awards, and I have been told your dinner is ready so you can make your way to your seats."

"What happened to prom queen and king?" I ask Alice as we follow the kids to the cafeteria where dinner is being held.

"We asked at the beginning of the year if the students wanted it included, and for the past three years they have said no, preferring these awards instead." Alice says smiling. "I don't know about you, but I always disliked the thought of a couple of kids being called out as better than the others."

I nod and gasp as I walk into the cafeteria. It looks like an elegant restaurant.

"The education board feels a little guilty about what happened, this is their way of trying to make amends," Rose tells us as she walks to stand by us.

"They should feel guilty, far more than a three-course dinner even if it's from a five-star catering team," Mary adds as she joins us. "It will do them good to remember that it wasn't just the seniors who were put through a traumatic time."

I hum a little.

"That includes you and the other teachers as well," Mary says softening her tone and looking at me.

I shake my head at her.

"No matter what, Edward, you are important, too. These kids need to see that they are making amends to everyone, not just the ones that are deemed vulnerable, because of their age."

We all make our way to the table, and take our seats.

"Yeah, I have requested to be put in a special summer training course that helps identify children who are abused, or in abusive homes," Emmett states, sitting beside Rose.

I tilt my head as I look at him.

"After everything he ... Cheney did, I realized that I didn't know the signs. I couldn't pick up that he was abusive. Alice could, Rose, too. I hope if I get training, and talk to people that have been through abuse, it will help me be able to identify the signs in the future. That way if anything like this happens again, I may be able to see it, and take action before it becomes worse, or stop it all together."

"That sounds like a good idea, but ..." I swallow, "it's a hard thing to see." I drop my head looking at my table. "I had to complete classes as part of my rehabilitation, and it's not always easy to see the signs."

"This is something I have been thinking about for a few weeks now. I couldn't imagine being a teenager and having to see and endure all of the abuse and horror that I will learn in this class. It will be tough, but I have to do this, I have to know, so that next time _if_ there is a next time, I will be ready. To have a teacher not protect you ... the thought just kills me. So I hope taking this course will help me learn, and show me what to look for."

"It wasn't easy to take the class; it covers all types of abuse." I stop and take a breath. "Some of what I learned was beyond horrific. You just want to go back in time and save them, save anyone ... a child from going through that." I smile a little. "It also made me understand what my mother taught me. She never harped on 'beware of strangers.' I mean, of course, she taught that to me, but she knew that most children are hurt by someone they know and trust, not a stranger." I let out a breath through my mouth. "It makes me happy to know that Cheney and Angela don't have children. I can't imagine what he would do to a young baby ... an innocent little child."

I try to put a smile on my face and shake the ill feeling that Cheney seems to still bring to my mind.

"What are your plans for the summer?" I ask looking at Rose.

"I'm hoping to sleep," she chuckles with the rest of the staff nodding in agreement.

"I try that every summer, but I've yet to be able to do it," Mary pipes in with a chuckle.

"That's because you are unable to stop surrounding yourself with kids. The students are off for the summer, so you end up babysitting for someone so they can get a part-time summer job," Rose answers.

"I still don't understand why you don't like just kicking back watching television, or reading," Emmett adds.

"It's fine for a day or two ... the television, I mean, but it soon becomes predictable and boring. I read every night, but I need something in my day to help focus my mind on." She answers and looks at me. "I get bored doing nothing."

I nod at her. "Yeah, I am glad that I'll have a short time off, thanks to you all."

"What happened in prison?" Jessica asks. "Were you sitting around most of the time?"

I shake my head at her. "No, I worked. If you wanted something then you had to pay for it. I took as many jobs as I could. Some days were longer, but the nights were the worst."

"I know you were able to study, but were you able to listen to music in prison?" Mary asks and I nod at her.

"Yeah, to listen to, but playing was not an option. I was able to get my high school equivalency in prison, and I've been informed it is being converted to a full diploma from Forks High School now. I'm sure you don't know anything about that, do you?"

Mary smiles and lets out a humming sound as everyone else smiles.

The rest of the meal goes by with us all chatting. When we make our way back to the hall with the students the party really kicks in. It's a lot of fun watching all of the students relax and have a good time, dancing the night away.

At the end of the night, Bella stays behind while I lock up, and then I drive us back to Esme's where we spend the night in my room.

 **~WDYWFM~**

It's the day before graduation, and I am at work, making sure everything is perfect for tomorrow so that I can get to Bella's early tomorrow morning. The prank on Charlie is set for first thing. It's still early in the day as I start to leave when I notice that Mary's light is still on in her office. I walk in to find Rose and her looking at the computer.

"How did they do?" I ask knowing that they are looking at the grades.

Rose just glances at me. "We're just over half-way through reviewing the grades, but so far so good."

I give her a nod taking a seat, looking at Mary's face as she goes through the rest.

Her face twists a little. "Still very good," Rose says softly.

"I know, but she should have gotten an A."

Rose lets out a breath. "Getting a B is still good."

Mary nods and continues. There are a few times her face twists showing that she wasn't pleased, but Rose seems to calm her down.

"Well?" I ask.

"Everyone passed with flying colors," Mary says and I keep looking at her.

"The twenty students that were targeted by Cheney have all dropped in their overall GPA, but not by as much as we were worried about."

She swallows. "Jacob, Eric, Masie, Julie, Toby, all dropped by seven percent. The other thirteen, were down by less than seven percent."

I nod looking at her, knowing that the five students she's pointed out except for Bella and Lauren were targeted the most.

"The other two?" I ask knowing that it's Lauren and Bella.

"Lauren dropped a full letter grade in three classes, dropping from A's to B's in all of them. I am going to fight it."

"Bella dropped, one letter grade in both history and math going from an A to a B," she swallows, "She also failed one class."

"Which one?" I ask.

"Physical Education," she says and I just look at her. "As you know, she has had problems with that class. Up until Cheney arrived she had a C-plus for the practical requirement, and a B for the written portion."

She was unable to do the practical test, and they say her written work was less than fifty percent completed."

I nod at her.

"You know ... I know what she wants to do, she doesn't need a grade in gym, but the fact that it brought her GPA down is upsetting to me. She still has more than enough credits to pass, especially since she was on medical leave during the test portion. They can give her a lower grade, but cannot actually use it to stop her from graduating. Don't you worry though; this is not the only one I am going to see what I can do to change."

I nod at her. "So over all, things went well?" I ask and both Rose and Mary nod at me.

"It shows me how hard working my kids are. Not a word to any of them about this, until I can get things discussed and reviewed," she says looking between Rose and me. "I want to bring in each of the students that have been affected, to let them know how proud I am of them. I hope they know they may not have gotten the grades they wanted, but they all did a great job."

"Rose, could you call and have them come in today for me?"

Rose nods and I grin. "Need help?" I ask. "I am finished with all my work."

"You take the top ten and I'll take the bottom. Schedule them for time slots in fifteen-minute increments beginning at eleven, so we will be done as soon as possible. If someone cannot come in, we will go to their home."

I give her a nod and we quickly work down the list.

As the parents and the children start to arrive, I check them in getting coffee and a drink as they wait their turn.

"Hi," Bella says looking at me, her eyes glancing at the door then back to me. "Do you know?" I give her a weak smile and watch as she swallows. "Is it bad?"

I chuckle and move to her, hugging her close. "Don't worry too much, I think you did great." I smile at her. "Besides just knowing a part of your results is not everything."

She kisses my chest, and I look at the door to see Lauren and Tanya as they walk in.

"Have you been in yet?" Lauren asks as she looks at Bella.

Bella shakes her head no.

"I just hope I got good enough grades to get into a decent college and maybe a bit of a scholarship."

Bella hums and nods at her. "Me, too."

"Lauren," Mary calls from the door.

"Wish me luck," Lauren says sounding more nervous than what I have heard before.

Bella, Charlie, and I sit talking to each other quietly, for almost twenty minutes before Lauren and Tanya walk back out.

"How did you do?" Bella asks.

"Overall I ended up with a three-point-eight GPA," Lauren says sounding a little disappointed.

"That's still good," Bella reminds her.

"I know. It's just a little hard when I was on my way to a solid four-point-two." Lauren shakes her head. "I'll wait for you," she says giving Bella a hug.

Bella seems to just stand there looking at Mary's office for a few minutes before she walks in with Charlie and me following her.

"Hi," Mary says with a smile.

Mary takes her time going through each of her grades, but mainly due to failing gym, Bella dropped from a four-point-zero to a three-point-four.

"That was better that what I thought I would do," she says trying hard not to show that she is upset over it.

"I will fight to get your gym grade removed and replaced with the grade you had before Christmas."

Bella shakes her head. "No, don't worry about it, it's not like I am going to do anything with gym. It's fine."

"That's not the point, honey," Charlie says, "You would have done much better if he ..." he stops and shakes his head.

"Make sure you send the records of everyone whose scores were affected to Marcus' office so he can share that information with the federal district attorney. They can find a way to have this information presented to the jury and judge during the case."

"I already have a file of information ready, I just need to add Bella and Lauren's grades to it," she says as she passes a paper over for Bella and Charlie to sign and hand back.

"See you tomorrow," we say as we head out.

 **~WDYWFM~**

The next morning we are all up early, and have breakfast at Charlie, and Bella's house.

"What's wrong with this box?" Charlie asks.

I look at him and he looks at puzzled.

"Have you glued this?" he asks as he looks at Bella who keeps her face straight as she shakes it.

"No," She swallows and takes a few minutes to speak. "Do you want me to open it?"

Charlie stops playing with the box and looks at her. "What are you up to?" he says with a sly grin.

"What makes you think I am up to something?"

He hums and keeps looking at her. "Well, for one thing this box has been open for the past two weeks and now suddenly it's closed?"

Bella hums again and quickly opens the box handing it back to her dad. "No big deal; it's open now, it could just be your age."

Bella quickly walks out of the house as Charlie looks at me. I hold my hands up and walk out. It takes a few minutes for him to follow us. "I'm going to ride with Edward; you can follow us in the patrol car."

"Ah, I'm not sure about that," Charlie looks at his car and then back at Bella.

"Really?" She simply looks at him.

"Between the voodoo box this morning and the strange way you're acting, I would not want my car to be filled with packing peanuts or something at the school. I can already see it is full of balloons now, is this the best prank you can do?"

"What makes you think I did that, or have something planned?" Bella asks walking to my truck.

I smile looking at Charlie seeing that this whole possible prank seems to be making him somewhat happy.

We arrive at the school, and I take a seat along with Charlie as Bella joins the rest of her classmates.

"Were the balloons your idea or hers?" Charlie asks, and I again hold up my hands, not even willing to confess to any of it.

"It's good to see her smile."

This time I nod at him.

"I guess a few balloons are not a great prank, but these kids have had so much on their plates, I shouldn't expect to catch them in something bigger. I am just glad they are all doing so well."

I try not to show anything on my face for what he is about to go through, but I have a feeling he is going to love it even more than Bella thinks.

Students are called up one by one and everyone cheers equally for each person. It solidifies what I have been told; this town is one big family. Lauren makes her way to the stage and takes a few deep breaths. "Hi, everyone. I have been asked on behalf of the class of twenty-eighteen to say a few words. I will not keep you long. I would first like to thank a few people. Mary Cope," she says, before looking to Mary. "You are a very special woman. There is not a person here, whose heart you haven't touched. Many of the parents here had the privilege of having you as their teacher when they were students at this school. You are a woman who has shown us the many paths that we can take, and let us grow and become the adults that we can be. You are always there to pull us back when we take a wrong turn. You give us a shoulder to cry on when we are sad. Praise us when we do well, and make sure to remind us the right way, when we do something wrong. You do all these things without turning your back on us. You are the type of woman I aim to be." Lauren pauses for a few minutes as everyone claps. "This gift is from all of us, to say thank you so much."

Bella walks over to Mary with a plaque, and Jacob follows with flowers.

Everyone cheers and claps for a few minutes and then sits down allowing Lauren to finish.

"All of the teachers here, are some of the best America has. We are very lucky to have all of you to teach us, not just about academics, but also about life. You taught us to be there for one another and to have each other's backs. You have given all of us the best and most precious gifts of dependability, friendship, and of course, nurturing our minds' need to become all we can be."

Everyone claps and I can't help but laugh as Emmett stands and takes a bow.

"Some of the students here are more like family to me, now. I want all of you to know that no matter how many years go by, how many miles there are between us, I and I think most of us will agree in saying ... Call us any time, and we will be there."

Lauren stops for a few seconds as everyone again cheers.

"I know this is not a normal inspirational speech, but I have one person left to thank, Chief Charlie Swan."

I hear Charlie take in a fast breath having not expected his name to have been called.

"You are the best man I have ever known. You've always protected this town and the people in it. You're like Mary, always there for us. Whether it is as the Chief of Police, a friend, and for many of us who don't have one, a father, you have made a place in all of our hearts. We all respect and love you, Chief, thanks for everything you do and have always done. We would like to thank you with a special surprise, so please put the blindfold on that Edward is holding and walk with us outside."

Charlie looks at me as I chuckle showing him the blindfold.

I help Charlie out to the football field, and watch as everyone takes their places while the others who are not in on the prank take their seats as well.

When I know everything is ready, I remove the blindfold.

I watch him as he sees most of the younger students are also here standing in front of us.

I turn him around and see Lauren right in front of us.

"So, Chief, we would like you to join us in a dance, The Git Up," Lauren says.

"I love this dance," Charlie says moving next to Bella. "Where's my drink?" he asks.

I chuckle handing him a cup of fruit punch, and take my spot on Bella's other side.

The music starts over the loudspeakers and everyone starts to dance.

 _Right now_

 _I just need you to get real loose_

 _Get comfortable_

 _Grab your loved ones or grab your love partner_

 _And if you're by yourself no worries_

 _Just follow after me_

 _Gon' and do the two step then cowboy boogie_

 _Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em_

 _Do the hoedown and get into it (Woooo Whoooo Whoooooouuu)_

 _Take it to the left now and dip with it_

 _Gon' throw down take a sip with it_

 _Now lean back put your hips in it (Woooo Whoooo Whoooooouuu)_

 _To the left to the left now_

 _To the right to the right_

 _Now take your left hand and put it on your side_

 _Gone roll your shoulders_

 _Do the slip and slide_

 _This next part's my favorite part 'cause it's time to shine_

 _Gon' and do the two step then cowboy boogie_

 _Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em_

 _Do the..._

At the end Charlie is so happy that he doesn't notice everyone moving a few feet away from him, just as he turns to look at us in confusion, he is hit with a huge cream pie.

"Got you!" Everyone yells.

***Check out the YouTube video on the dance and song called "The Git Up", look for the dance version so you can see how it is done.***

* * *

 **A/N: So we took how Prom is done in the UK (where NIk lives) and the USA (where I, Kasi lives) and made a go of mixing them together. Hope you enjoyed that. Hope you all liked the prank on Charlie. The next chapter is a DOOZIE of a chapter. I am not even half way through it doing my parts and it is already over 13K word count ... its gonna be a big one. Let us know what you think, and if there is anything you want to see before we wrap this up fully, times getting close on this one. We thank you in advance for the reviews and story love.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 *****Important Disclaimer, please read ... We took some liberties with the trial process, and we also took some liberties on where Cheney is being held for sentencing.*****

 **ALSO ...** **Tissue warnings apply to this chapter, and some of the testimony during the trial, you may find disturbing, especially Angela's testimony.**

 **Chapter 34 is being worked on now, and will go out to the beta team as soon as it is done.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Edward POV**

We had gotten through three weeks of summer before the court summons came through. We spend the next almost painful four weeks after—with many of us—getting prepared for court by Marcus, and Joe who is the Federal District Attorney in charge of the case.

The day is here, and for some reason, I am anxious almost as much now as I was for my own hearing when I was facing charges.

The trial is long, but thankfully I am the first person to testify all the police have been called. In some ways I am happy about going before Bella and Lauren, so that I can be there for them when they take the stand.

"Edward Masen," the bailiff calls.

I stand and make my way into the courtroom. I am sworn in and then I take a seat.

"Mr. Masen, I want you to take your time as we go through this," Joe says. "There should be a glass of water there, in case you need it."

"There is, thank you, Sir," I say, letting out a long breath at the end.

"Mr. Masen, could you tell the court about your life in high school?"

"Objection!" Cheney's lawyer who had been introduced as Mark Jensen says standing up.

"Grounds?" The Judge asks.

"His school life has nothing to do with this case," Cheney's lawyer replies.

The Judge looks at Joe. "Your Honor, I asked this as it is important to the case. This will give the jury time to hear how Mr. Cheney acted when he was Edward's principal, as well as the breakdown of how charges were falsely brought against Mr. Masen."

Cheney's lawyer stands back up. "Your Honor, we aren't here about how he was as a principal years ago, this is about this year, and the fact that there was any charges against Mr. Masen at all do not reflect on my client once being his principal."

"Your Honor, this question, and the portion of Mr. Masen's testimony, is to show Mr. Cheney's past, and current character, and the fact that the past charges show the connection of events of this case," Joe states.

"Overruled," the Judge says before turning to me. "Mr. Masen, you may answer the question."

I clear my throat and go through my school life. As I talk, I look at Cheney who shows no emotion on his face. I move my eyes from him and look at the jury some of whom seem upset.

I have to take small breathing breaks when I get to the part where I found Angela Cheney. I am clear to give every detail of the brutality of the way she looked, because Marcus and Joe didn't want me to sugar coat it. I give as much detail as I can, including every bruise and cut I saw that night.

Joe then takes the opportunity to show a piece of evidence; it's a photo that was taken when she was lying unconscious in the hospital.

"You were sent to prison for ten years, and you served six years before being released on parole in August last year, isn't that correct, Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, that's right," I reply.

"And tell me, Mr. Masen, weren't you just acquitted of those charges?" Joe continues.

"Yes, I was."

"Tell us what it was like in prison, for someone that was innocent of the crime they were sent there for?" Joe asks as he frowns and tilts his head.

"Objection!" Cheney's lawyer sighs as he stands up.

I look over at him to see that he seems less than pleased.

"Grounds?" the Judge asks.

"Mr. Masen being sent to prison, and his innocence or guilt has no bearing in this case, nor was my client, in any way in control of Mr. Masen being sent to prison," Cheney's Lawyer states.

"Your Honor, I think the Defense may not have understood my question. I only asked Mr. Masen how prison was, and more so from the perspective of a person serving time for a crime they did not commit," Joe says as if he is clarifying what he said.

"I think everyone knows that wouldn't have been easy, your Honor, but again it has no bearing on this case," Cheney's lawyer is quick to argue.

The Judge seems to just look between the two lawyers.

"Sustained, the jury will disregard that question, move on Counselor," he says to Joe who is still calm knowing that there was a high chance that I would not be able to answer that question. His main goal was to make sure the jury heard that I was in prison, innocently, and have since been fully acquitted.

"How was your first few months living in Forks?" Joe asks moving on as the Judge said.

"It was hard ..." I stop letting out a breath. "The people were very welcoming ... which was strange to me. I didn't expect that. I found it hard to adjust to being outside of prison. Getting up and into a routine of working was the easy part, but making friends ... I found it hard to trust people and feel comfortable."

Joe gives me a small smile. "Were you able to overcome these feelings and make friends?"

My eyes flicker to Cheney's lawyer who seems to just be sitting there.

"Yes, slowly I found that I had more than a few people that I could talk to," as I spoke my eyes went right to Alice, Jasper, and Charlie.

"Did you have a friend that was closer to you than the rest?" Joe asks me.

"Yes, Bella."

"Bella? Who is she?" he continues as if he doesn't know.

Even knowing that he was going to question me on this, so that I could get the full story out still makes me feel uneasy, and angry knowing that the defense will want to and are going to try to use this against us, or as a way to show why Cheney was so strict with me.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, she was a student at Forks High School, and she's also Chief Swan's daughter."

"How did you get to know her so well?" He asks as he gives me a small nod of his head telling me I am doing fine.

"She often stays at the Cullen's house, and that is where I was placed—renting a room—when I came to Forks. She was alone as much as I was." I stop and smile a little. "For someone that turned nineteen just after I arrived, she was wise, and seemed to help me know that there were people there that wouldn't turn their backs on me."

"Did Miss Swan know why you were sent to prison?"

I nod clearing my throat knowing he needs a verbal answer. "Yes, I told her about it when I realized I was dropping my guard around her. She was becoming my friend. I needed to be open and honest with her to discover if what I was falsely imprisoned for would scare her, and at least we would know."

"How did she take it?" Joe he asks me.

"She believed my side of things," I state feeling a little choked up. "She was the first person that I could see in their eyes that they believed me just by my word alone."

"You're currently in a relationship with Miss Swan, aren't you?"

I again swallow but nod at him. "We are."

Joe moves his questions on to when Cheney first arrived. Then he covers how Bella went missing, and how and where I found her. He then led into Lauren's accusation, and continued to when Cheney shot Bella in the school office.

Everyone in the courtroom is visibly shaken after we wrap up the shooting part of my testimony and taking Bella to the hospital. The Judge calls for a brief recess, and I watch as several of the jurors are using tissues as they walk out of the courtroom.

After we take a fifteen minute break, where I am only allowed to use the restroom where no one else could interact with me, I am back on the stand, and reminded I am still under oath before the cross examination begins.

"Mr. Masen, was Mr. Cheney aware of your unorthodox relationship with Miss Swan?" Cheney's Lawyer asks sounding as if he thinks I am hiding something.

I narrow my eyes a little. "I'm sorry I don't understand what you are asking me."

"Was Mr. Cheney aware of your relationship—that was against the rules—with Miss Swan? Is a clear enough question," he says in a smug tone.

"If you are asking—" I manage to get out before he cuts me off.

"Just answer yes or no."

"You are asking two questions at one time; how can I answer it clearly?" I quiz back to him.

"Your Honor, please direct the witness to answer the question," Cheney's attorney states looking at the Judge.

"Mr. Masen?" the Judge says making me look at him.

"Your Honor, he is asking two questions I can't answer with a yes or no without committing perjury." Knowing that the lawyer wants me to just say yes, and therefore, stating that Bella's and my friendship was wrong.

The Judge just tilts his head. "Then answer the questions fully."

I give him a nod and turn back to the lawyer who is less than pleased.

"Mary Cope, who Mr. Cheney was filling in for due to her having a heart attack, was aware and gave permission for Miss Swan and me to have a friendship. Chief Swan, Miss Swan's father and my parole officer at the time, was also aware of our friendship and approved of it. More so Bella ... Miss Swan often stays in the house that I was and am currently residing in. When Mr. Cheney arrived, I didn't inform him of that, knowing that he wouldn't agree with it. Miss Swan and I came to an agreement that our friendship would be put on a back burner until she was done with school, due only to the fact that Mr. Cheney had a problem with me, and I did not want him to punish Miss Swan over his prejudice against me."

"Objection, your Honor, Mr. Masen cannot just claim that my client holds a prejudice against him."

Joe just gives me a nod because it will be brought up in cross examination. We have already discussed what we would do if this became an objection.

"Sustained, the jury will disregard the comment of prejudice."

"Mr. Masen, Miss Swan and you started dating before she graduated school, isn't that right?" Joe asks with a more stern tone than before, like he thinks I am hiding something.

"When Miss Swan and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, I was no longer employed with the Forks School District."

"That was not what I asked you, but aren't you currently employed there now?" Cheney's attorney asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"I am."

"And you were employed there at the end of the school year, correct?" Cheney's attorney continues with his question to imply that I am lying.

"Yes."

"And you and Miss Swan were dating then, correct?"

"Yes—"

Before I can say anything else, he cuts me off by asking another question.

Time seems to drag with him asking mostly yes or no questions, but the questions often need more of an answer than a simple yes or no.

When he is done, Joe, who seems to have taken notice of all the questions, goes back through each of them, getting more clear answers.

By the time I am done, the Court only hears two other people's testimonies before adjourning for the day.

Both Bella and Lauren seem to look more stressed when they walked out of the witness waiting room both knowing that they will have to go back again tomorrow.

"How did it go?" Bella asks as we walk out.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Joe was clever in his questioning, so I was able to tell the entire story in the end, even showing the prejudice they tried to hide at first."

"I sometimes wish he would've just pled guilty, but then I am also grateful to be able to stand and have my say, and have people hear my voice. You know I feel ... well I hope it will, give me closure," Lauren says.

Both Bella and I nod at her in agreement.

We drive to the hotel where we are all staying for the next few days as we give our testimonies.

"Let's play a game," Tanya says with a smile. "How about we play The Pen Game," she adds. "The rule is if you can play the pen game, you can't tell anyone how. They have to work it out themselves. Let's see who listened to the rules," she states holding up the pen in front of her. "Okay ... I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?" Tanya says pointing the pen at each of us, landing on Charlie.

Charlie takes the pen and raises his eyebrows at her before holding the pen up in front of him. "I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?" he asks pointing at all of us and stopping on Lauren.

Tanya shakes her head at him. "No, you can't play the pen game," she says taking the pen from Charlie.

"What … I did the same thing as you," he quickly argues making some of us laugh. "Do it again," he demands.

Tanya holds the pen up and does it again, this time landing on Bella who takes the pen.

"Okay ..." she says looking around at each one of us. "I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?" Bella says biting her lip at the end and pointing at Lauren.

"You can play," Tanya smiles at Bella. "Do you know why?"

"I think so," Bella replies and I raise my eyebrow as Lauren goes but gets told she can't play.

"My turn," Charlie says with a grin. "Okay ..." he chuckles while looking smug. "I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?" he states with a raised brow at Tanya.

"Yes, you can play," Tanya says, and he sits down still looking smug handing Esme the pen.

"I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?" Esme says and Tanya shakes her head at her.

"No, you can't play," Tanya says and Esme just looks confused and passes the pen to Carlisle.

"I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?" Carlisle asks.

"No," Tanya giggles as Charlie sits up taller in his seat, now looking confused.

"He can't?" Charlie asks looking a little confused, and I know whatever he thought it was he did was not it and now he has to figure it out.

Lauren takes the pen and looks around the room, "I don't want to be last," she says and giggles. "Okay ... I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?"

"Yes, you can play," Tanya says making Lauren give a fist pump.

"Give me that," Charlie says taking the pen.

"I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?"

"No," Tanya, Bella and Lauren say together, and I smile.

"My turn," I say.

I take the pen and let out a few breaths.

"Come on, son," Charlie says sounding impatient.

"Okay ... I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?"

I grin looking around as I'm told that I can play.

"This is really starting to annoy me; we all do it the same way," Charlie says clearly not knowing yet how to play.

Bella takes the pen out of my hand and looks right at her father. "Okay ..." she says, and he nods at her. "I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?" she doesn't move the pen and stares right at her father.

"Does it have to do with eye contact?" Charlie asks.

Most of us laugh shaking our heads at him and Lauren takes the pen. "Look, Charlie, my eyes are closed," she says. "Okay—" she stops and lets out a muffled laugh. "I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?"

Esme leaps up looking at us before taking the pen. "I better be right this time," she says. "Okay ... I can play the pen game; can you play the pen game?"

When we say that she can, Carlisle and Charlie just look at each other.

"Down to two," Tanya says with a giggle.

It takes almost half an hour before Charlie and Carlisle, along with shallow threats from Charlie that he's no longer friends with any of us, before they both get the game. But by the end of it, we are all laughing and Tanya's idea of the game did the trick as it takes everyone's mind off the court case.

 **~WDYWFM~**

We are back in court early; only this time, I am able to sit in the courtroom and listen to the testimony instead of participating.

We are in the front row behind the prosecution, and I am sitting beside Charlie and Esme. Tanya and Carlisle are on their other side.

Joe calls Lauren to the stand, and I watch as the bailiff makes his way to the room where Bella and Lauren are.

I keep my eyes on Lauren as she walks in looking pale. She is sworn in and takes her seat. Looking up at me briefly I give her a smile, and she takes a drink of the water Joe offers her.

Joe, pretty much questions Lauren the same as he did me, slowly easing her into the harder questions.

"You have stated for the court that you spent time alone with Mr. Cheney in his office. You told us about the first meeting, now tell us how he was after that first meeting, and what he said after he started to change the way he acted toward you?"

"He smiled more," Lauren says shaking her head and then narrowing her eyes. "He showed his teeth, sat closer to me."

Joe holds his hand up. "In what way did he sit closer to you?"

"He used to sit at the other side of his desk, but he started to move his chair around to my side and sit next to me."

Joe gives her a nod. "Carry on."

"He'd ask me how my day was, had I gotten into trouble with any of my teachers. He would then chuckle giving me another smile saying 'don't get me wrong, I understand that when someone has lied before that it's hard to trust that person again; that he knows that's the reason they all talk about me, and why they have turned their backs on me—" Lauren stops for a few seconds taking a deep breath. "Then he told me he would never do that, that he would always help me, even if I was lying he would still be there for me to help guide me on the right path. He would then tell me that he needed me to understand that he was absolutely the only one that would be there for me. He told me I should be careful about going to the other teachers, as they—" Lauren stops fully as tears run down her face, "were counting the days down until I was out of their school. Hoping I would leave town after that, too," she snorts. "He even added slyly that they said they would fail me if they could, but they didn't want to do that in case it meant I stayed in town, and restarted my senior year in Forks."

"Object your Honor, hearsay," Cheney's attorney stands and states.

"Sustained," The Judge says turning to the jury, "Please discount Miss Denali's last statement."

Joe again nods at her. "When did he start talking about Mr. Masen?"

"A few days later." Lauren answers swallowing before continuing. "He brought me back into his office; again he moved his seat next to mine. He looked at me for a few minutes which made me feel as if he was analyzing me. He then said that something alarming was brought to his attention. At first I thought I had done something wrong ... or someone claimed I had done something ... I didn't know what he meant. He then touched my hand, and said that he would be there for me, that I had to understand that it was wrong," Lauren narrows her eyes.

"I remember just looking at him not understanding what he was talking about. But he continued talking, he said, "Just because I offer it up doesn't give him the right to take it, because he was an adult, and I wasn't." He then stated, "It was clear that he was abusing me." I couldn't do anything but look at him in wonder. I was completely unsure of what he was talking about. It was then that he said Edward's name," her eyes fall on me.

"He went on saying he felt there was something more than what was meant to be between us. That he ... Mr. Cheney ... thought that Edward was being overly friendly with me. I shook my head at him still not able to say a word, but he carried on. He said that I was going to be okay, and that he would help me. He said he'd make everyone see that I was a victim. He knew it was Edward who was trying to pretend that it was me, that I was the dirty one making a play for him. I started laughing and told him there was nothing between Edward and me, and that I doubted that Edward even thought of me as a friend, much less than what he was assuming. His face hardened a little, and he moved back and told me if Edward came to him and made a complaint about the fact I was near him, following him, he would have to write me up. He said even if he believed that it was the other way around, he would have no choice but to write it up as advances and sexual harassment of a faculty member. He reminded me that any and all charges like that would stay on my permanent educational record that would be sent to any and all colleges where I applied for admission. When he stood, he said that I would do well to remember that it didn't just have to be Edward that told him, anyone could make a complaint or raise an issue about what they felt was my obsession over Edward. He stated that only he would believe it was the other way around, but his hands would be tied at that point."

Lauren lets out a breath looking at Joe.

"He knelt down next to me, took my hand, and softened his voice and said that he wasn't trying to scare me, but he wanted to make me understand where no one else in the school trusted, believed, or even liked me, he did. If there was an issue about the times where it appeared that Edward and I were over friendly with one another, then everyone would take Edward's side, but if I went to him, he could, and would save and guard me."

The next hour goes by painfully with Lauren taking us through the times that she and Cheney talked in his office. By the time she tells us about her claim that I did something to her, I feel that the jury must understand why she did it and how much pressure and head twisting Cheney had done. The hardest part was about to start as she was going to be cross examined.

Cheney's attorney takes a great deal of time getting Lauren to admit to the times that she lied about something; it's almost a brutal assignation of her character. He continues, trying to sway the jury to Cheney's side.

"Miss Denali, it is in fact true that you lie, we have proven that. Isn't it also true that when your whole story was falling apart, you turned the tables and are now trying to pin all of your misdoings on my client?" Cheney's attorney states in a sharp tone.

"No," Lauren says shaking her head.

"Really, it was you that asked for the police, it was you that asked to be examined for the sexual assault you withstood at the hands of the person you accused, not my client. Why?"

"To prove that I was lying in the first place," Lauren sighs. "I am a virgin; my hymen is still intact. Therefore, there was no way that I had had sex with anyone."

I feel my mouth drop open, having not expected that, my eyes fall on Joe who clearly already knew this.

"You expect us, the Court to believe that you are a virgin? Is this another one of your lies?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I just let people believe that I had sex before," she says sounding guiltier about it. "That's why I asked for an examination to make sure that I had proof that what I claimed ... and what was said wasn't true."

"But all we have is your word for it; well … that is not so trustworthy, is it?" Cheney's attorney quips.

"I still had the examination done. One week after my claim," Lauren answers in a duh tone.

"Nothing more," Cheney's attorney says sitting down.

And Joe stands up. "I would like to enter this report into evidence. This is an official medical record from the examination Miss Denali had with a physician here in Seattle. This report clearly states that Miss Denali has in fact never partaken in vaginal intercourse, and her hymen is in fact still intact."

"Objection, how are we to know if we can trust this doctor that the prosecution claims Miss Denali was examined by?"

"Your Honor, if I may, could you please note the name of the doctor on file, and see if the Defense still has an issue with them?"

The Judge looks at the report and then looks to Cheney's attorney. "Mr. Jensen, the physician on record is a Dr. Reneta Jensen. Do you have any reason to believe that Dr. Jensen would give a false report?"

"No, Your Honor," Cheney's attorney seems crestfallen. He sits beside Cheney, who I can hear ask him who the doctor is.

I almost let out a laugh, when Marcus leans back and tells us that the doctor happens to be Cheney's attorney's wife.

I direct my attention back to the Judge as he is asking Lauren a question. "Miss Denali, are you sure that you do not mind having your personal medical record added as an exhibit into evidence in this case?" he asks.

"Well, Mr. Jensen has put my virginity in question, wherein I don't think we should be placing my virtue on the line; he has left me no choice. His wife is a really nice doctor, though I'm not sure what she sees in him."

The Judge looks at Cheney's attorney, and back to Joe. "Exhibit 142 is submitted into evidence."

"I think Cheney and Jensen just got a lesson about not asking a question you don't know the answer to," I mutter to myself but Marcus hears and nods.

Joe spends some time, reexamining Lauren making sure that the bad light Jensen had tried to put her in was shifted back to Cheney.

No sooner has Lauren left the stand, when they bring in Bella.

My eyes lock with hers seeing that she looks frightened, and very shaky. She sits down and yet again, Joe gently builds up his questions.

"I would like to talk to you about how things were the morning that your mother died," Joe says using a soft tone.

"I was feeling fine just tired when I went to school. By lunch time, I felt sick, cold, and my head was so sore. I remember looking at my arms." Bella looks at her arms as she speaks. "There were hundreds of tiny spiders all over me, but my teacher couldn't see them." Bella clears her throat and looks back up. "My mom came and took me to work with her. One of the doctors looked me over and we went home. I'm sure we went home," she shakes her head. "I'm not sure what happened, but I woke up and I was back in her office. I felt sick again, sticky, and sweaty. I was looking for her ... my mom, and I got sick. I got up feeling so ill, but upset that I was sick on the floor. I was about to move, but ... I didn't ... it felt wrong. I was sick, but something else felt off. It was odd that I had tingles at the back of my neck and I felt strange ... I had goosebumps. I heard a noise, and I wasn't sure what it was, but I was scared. I moved slowly out of the room and found her ... my mom lying on the ground ... she had a knife," Bella's hand goes to her chest as I can hear her breathing becoming more labored. "It was in her chest. I went to her and her breathing seemed strange. She was making a rattling sound. She just looked at me and I thought I should pull the knife out, I thought that's why her breathing was strange."

Bella started to cry silently, but she keeps talking as she wipes the tears away. "The blood started to pour out of her and I covered my hands over her chest. I turned to yell for help but someone grabbed me, and as they pulled me to their arm, I grabbed the knife. I hit them, with it begging, screaming for them to help my mom. But it is so foggy; all I could see were spiders on the arm of the person who grabbed me. I started hitting the spiders with the knife. The person pulled the knife from my hand. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and then I was falling. I was alone and then there was someone next to me, then someone else. He whispered something in my ear, and then everything got cold and dark."

Joe nods at her. "Do you remember what he said?"

"No, not at the time, not until a few months ago."

I frown and look at Charlie who is also frowning. "What did he say?"

"You stupid girl, never pull anything out of a wound, you killed her." As she talks you can see it on her face that she believed this to still be true.

"Do you believe that?" Joe asks.

Bella nods at him. "Yes. If I had called ... used the phone to call for help. Hit the alarm button when I thought something was wrong. Then she may have made it, they may have been able to save her."

"Your mother had a knife that went through her heart and caused internal bleeding. The Autopsy states that she would have died within minutes whether the knife was left in or not."

"I know, but I still believe I'm responsible," Bella sobs out.

Joe gives her a head nod. "You never went to the trial, did you?"

"No, they ... the child psychologist didn't think I could cope with it," Bella admits sounding guilty over the fact that she hadn't attended the trial.

"How did you feel when Mr. Cheney arrived at your school?" Joe asks as he takes a side look at Cheney.

"Angry, confused."

"Can you tell us why you felt this way?"

"Edward was my friend. Even before we became friends, I could see that he had a wall built around him. He wanted to be left on his own ... wanted to just live his life alone. I knew how that felt how to see the world that way ... looking at the world through a window. When he told me his side of the story, I could see how he felt that way from what he had gone through. I could understand what he saw that night when he found Angela. I felt heartbroken for him. I mostly grew up in Forks, except for the two years I lived with my mother. The teachers and principals I knew would try to improve a student's learning, and they never turned their backs on anyone. Even kids who had behavioral issues were taught that their behavior was wrong, not that there was something wrong with them. The way that Edward felt so mistreated by Cheney made me think he wasn't a good teacher, never mind being the principal of a school."

Joe questions Bella on our friendship, not that I was expecting to hear anything else, but our stories matched.

"When Cheney arrived, what were your thoughts and feelings?"

"I wanted to leave school, but Mrs. Newton ... Jessica stopped me."

"By doing what?"

"She pulled me aside and told me that it was unfair if I believed Edward's side of the story, that Mrs. Cope teaches us to listen to all points of view first before we make a decision. That he may not be the person that Edward said he was ... not that Edward ever said anything bad about him, just that he felt singled out by Cheney when he was in high school. She said that as a school we would face whatever happened together. I was never disrespectful, but I always watched what I said, or did around Mr. Cheney. I always felt like I needed to be on guard. There was something inside of me that felt panic every time I was alone with him."

"How did that work out for you?" Joe asks.

"He seemed to be calling me to his office a lot; it was like he enjoyed watching me almost as much as I felt like I needed to watch him. It was as if he wanted me to fail, and to be a bad student. He kept pushing my grades in gym; even after Tia ... the school nurse told him that I had a medical release in my file. He demanded that no medical issue was the main cause of my low grade. He didn't seem to care or even ask about my medical history."

"Take us to the morning you went missing; what happened?"

"It was just like every other morning. I was up, my dad and I had breakfast. He left to go to work, as I was leaving for my run, the phone rang. It was Kelly from the dentist's office. She called to let me know that my dentist had called in sick. She wanted to let me know early because she knew I ran in the mornings and I had been the first appointment. I went for my normal run, but then Little Bear, my dog, kept barking and snarling toward the wooded area along my run."

"Was that something she had ever done before?" Joe asks.

Bella shakes her head at him. "No, not really. She did for the first few weeks I had her, she barked at everything. But, for about six to eight weeks before that day, she had quieted down and didn't bark at things unless there was a reason. I thought that she may have seen a rabbit, or even a deer. I was going to look, but I heard a car pull up. I was startled, and with Little Bear pulling me I fell. When I looked at the car, I saw Mrs. Cheney getting out. She offered me a ride, but Little Bear was dirty ... some mud had gotten on both her and me. Mrs. Cheney was acting odd, she seemed nervous as if she had something on her mind."

"Objection," Cheney's attorney states standing up. "The witness is not a mind reader and should not say what she thinks is going on in someone else's mind."

"Sustained, please don't state anything that you believe is going on in someone else's mind."

Bella nods at him and turns back to Joe.

"Carry on, just tell us how you felt," Joe states.

"She made me feel on edge because she was laughing, but seemed a little shaky. I am not sure but it may have been a normal thing for her to shake, I mean. She had never really spoken to me before and since I was not hurt, I declined her offer for a ride home. She frowned at me and kept looking at me for a few seconds. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything until after she looked away from me. When she looked back, she asked if I was sure. I told her I was, and she got in her car and drove away. I watched her, but Little Bear started to bark again, and then ..." Bella closes her eyes. "Someone wrapped their arms around me." Bella stops talking and tears run down her face.

"We know this is hard for you, just take your time," Joe coaxes her to continue.

"When he pulled me to him, my mind just seemed to flicker back to being back at my mom's work the night she died. I heard Edward's voice, but it didn't sound right. It sounded as if he was talking to me through the phone." Bella sniffs. "Edward's weird sounding voice kept saying, "it's okay, it's me." I thought that I was having a panic attack and somehow had called him or that I was having a nightmare. It wasn't until Little Bear's barking and growling continued that I knew it wasn't a dream, and that someone was trying to take me into the woods."

"What did you do then?" Joe asks her.

"I didn't have time to react because Little Bear bit him and he let me go and I pulled my gun from my side holster." Bella's eyes fall on me as more tears fall. "I stood too close ... and his arm ..." Bella stops again. "It had spiders tattooed on it. I felt as if someone had their hands on my throat and was pushing on my chest. I couldn't breathe. I tried to point the gun at him, but he took it from me."

Bella starts to sob. "Little Bear was so brave and attacked him again, giving me a chance to do what my body wanted to do, and run away. I only stopped when I heard the gunshot, but Little Bear was next to me within minutes. She was limping, but I couldn't stop to check her over as he was running toward us. I just ran, but he kept chasing me. I heard a phone ringing and as I looked back to see where he was, I tripped and fell down and hurt my head. I'm not sure how much later I woke up. At first I didn't know where I was, but after a few minutes I knew I was close to where Esme and Carlisle Cullen lived so I headed there, but I tripped again. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital."

Joe questions her on what happened, and what she reports after she wakes up. She then takes us through the weeks leading up to being shot.

"We've reached the day in Cheney's office, take us through that."

"He wanted to see me. I arrived and left his door open, but he got up and closed it. He then started to talk about Lauren and Edward. He was asking me if I ever saw anything strange between them. I refused to answer because I wasn't being questioned in a room alone by him. His face changed, and he asked me what was going on between Edward and me." Bella frowns as she looks at Joe.

"I'm not sure if I had answered him, but I noticed Lauren walked in. I know at this point I told him he had no right to speak to me the way he was. Lauren came over to me, putting her bag on his desk. I was shocked because it made a loud thudding noise, and I know I looked at it thinking that it sounded as if a gun had hit the desk. I didn't question it because Cheney was yelling about the water hitting him, my eyes went to his arm and I saw his spider tattoo—" she stops.

"Then what happened?" Joe asks, trying to help her move along.

"I know I gasped. I don't remember picking up the scissors, but I must have and I hit, and stabbed him with them as he reached his hands out for me. I pulled the scissors back quickly, and he just looked at me and said, "You still haven't learned not to pull sharp objects out of a wound have you, silly girl," and he smirked. He smirked at me, and in my head it was as if he was telling me who he was, and what he had done. I know that I went off, but I couldn't stop," Bella sobs.

"Do you need a break?" Joe asks Bella.

"No ... no, thank you. I remember hitting him, and Lauren pulling me, but he pulled me to him and he had a gun in his hand, and he shot me while saying "Third time's a charm," against my left ear."

I feel myself gasp, as do several of the jurors, they quiet down and Joe asks a few more questions before sitting back down.

Cheney's attorney stands up, giving Bella a smile that tries to make her believe that he is a friend. It doesn't take him too long to get to his harder questions.

"When you found your mother she was still alive, correct?" Cheney's attorney asks.

"Yes ... she was breathing, but strangling on her own blood," Bella replies.

"But she was alive, at that point, right?"

"Yes," Bella says again shakily.

"Then you pulled out the knife, and she bled out and died?"

"Objection!" Joe says sounding angry. "It has been clearly stated that Renee Swan died from the knife wound to her heart, the fact he is trying to lead it to seem as if Miss Swan killed her own mother, is not only immoral, but tasteless, and cruel."

"You Honor I am trying to establish a timeline here. From when Miss Swan found her mother until Miss Swan pulled the knife out. I am trying to establish if there was any other choice than pulling out the knife and Renee Swan bleeding out."

"Sustained," the Judge says and then looks at Cheney's dickhead attorney. "Counsel, I think you should choose your questions and tone wisely. He turns looking at the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I would like it to be made perfectly clear that Miss Swan's removal of the knife from her mother's chest had no part at all in her death. Miss Swan was in no way at all responsible for the death of her mother, Renee Swan. The Coroner's report which has been submitted into evidence as exhibit one-hundred-fourteen shows the cause of death was not caused by the removal of the knife. Miss Swan did not kill her mother, or assist in the killing of her mother in any way, shape, or form." At the end of his statement he looks directly at Bella as if he had said that for her personally.

Cheney's attorney turns clearly unhappy that his line of questioning has been stopped.

"Did you see anyone in the hall, or when you entered the room where your mother was?"

Bella shakes her head. "No."

"Could there have been more time that passed than you think from when you heard the noise to when you found your mother, say enough time for someone else to have come into the office?''

"Objection!" Joe says. "He has asked two questions in one."

"I will reword my question," Cheney's attorney tells the Court.

"Could there have been enough time for someone else to have arrived after you heard the noise, and before you found your mom?"

"I'm not sure, there could have been time for someone else to come in, but I would—"

Bella doesn't get to finish what she is saying as Cheney's attorney cuts her off.

"So that's a yes!"

Bella swallows. "Yes."

"Therefore, it could have been an innocent person that you attacked?"

Bella just seems to look at him.

"I asked you if it could have been an innocent person that you attacked."

Bella seem to swallow as she looks at Cheney's attorney.

"Objection," Joe says on standing. "The defense is asking a hypothetical question."

"No, I am asking if it were possible that someone else could have arrived to help, and she attacked them."

The Judge seems to look at Cheney's attorney for a few seconds. "Is this something that your client is claiming, that he was there to help?"

"I am trying to prove that when Miss Swan lashed out that she had no idea of who it was."

"Overruled," the Judge turns to look at Bella. "Please answer if you knew who it was that you struck with the knife, if you even thought it could have been the person that stabbed your mother."

Bella nods at him. "My mind was only on my mom, and having someone help her. There was no sound, not one spoken word or anything until I was pulled away from her. Even when I was begging the person to help, they didn't speak to me. I panicked and lashed out. I understand what he means, that it could have been the police, an EMT, or even someone she worked with. I was scared and frightened. Maybe my mind was telling me that this was the person who had hurt her, because surely someone else would have spoken, or shown me their face."

Joe sighs as he places a smile on his face.

Cheney's attorney continues questioning Bella for almost two hours, almost accusing her of being out to get Cheney. Throughout it all Bella remains calm and not once does she bite at any of his questions. She answers all of them honestly even the ones that may not have shown her in a good light.

I let out a long breath as she is led down from the stand.

"We're going to take a recess, and we will return to the courtroom in sixty minutes," the Judge says with a slam of his gavel as soon as Bella is out of the courtroom.

All of us move quickly out of the courtroom and within minutes we are with Bella.

"You did great kid," Charlie says pulling her to him.

Bella just makes a humm sound, and he lets her go and I pull her into my arms, kissing her on the head.

"I think I am going to go back to the hotel," Bella states.

I look at her seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Lauren is there, and she said that Tanya would come and get me." Bella's eyes flicker to the courtroom door. "This is just a little too much, and I'm tired."

I know that both Bella and Lauren haven't slept much these last few days, but I think when she says she's tired it's a bit more than that.

We all sit having a coffee, and thankfully Tanya arrives before we get called back into the courtroom.

"My next witness is Angela Cheney," Joe calls.

When he says her name my whole body gets chilled. Goosebumps crawl across my skin.

"Was she sitting with the girls?" I ask in a whisper to Charlie, feeling panicked that they were in a room with her.

"No, she's in protective custody, and incarcerated, so she was being held in a room with guards," he quickly answers making me roll my eyes at my stupidity.

My mouth visibly drops open when the two prison guards bring Angela into the courtroom. She looks frail and thin. She stands until she is sworn in and then takes a seat. Her eyes move and I can see that she is struggling to breathe. My eyes follow hers seeing she is looking at Cheney, but there's nothing, no emotion whatsoever on his face.

"Can you tell the Court how you came to be with Mr. Cheney back in April of nineteen-ninety?"

"My parents were sending me to ... to a Christian Weekend Getaway, with their local church."

"Carry on," Joe says when she stops speaking.

"I didn't want to go. I wanted to explore other religious ideas, and not just believe in what my parents told me to believe in. That morning we argued, and I told my mom I hated her and wasn't going. So I ran away."

"Where did you go?"

"Outside, down the block to the park close to my parents' home."

"Did you call Mr. Cheney?"

"No, he just pulled up next to me within minutes of getting to the park. He told me to get in his car, that he would take me for a ride to cool down. That he would then take me home and help me talk to my parents. He called them and told them I was with him when we stopped and ate a sandwich."

"Did you speak to your parents at this point?" Joe asks.

"No, he did, and they were arguing with him," Angela says as her eyes flicker a little toward Cheney.

"Could you hear them?" Joe continues.

"No, but he ... Ben ... he looked upset and angry."

"What happened next?" Joe asks.

"I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was alone in an empty room."

"What did you think then?"

"I was confused, lightheaded. I knocked on what I thought was the door, hoping someone would let me out."

"Did anyone come?" Joe asks.

"After a short while Ben came in and brought me dinner."

I frown as Angela puts on an eerie smile as if she were talking about someone who saved her.

"I would like to show this to the witness," Joe says holding up a stack of books.

"You may," The Judge answers.

He takes them to Angela. "Please look at these and tell me what they are."

"My diaries," she answers.

"These are yours and were written by you?" Joe asks.

"They are," she says just above a whisper.

"Did anyone ever tell you to write something in them?" Joe asks.

"No, they are mine," Angela states.

"I would like to have these diaries added to the evidence, as exhibit one-forty-three, A through Y."

"Diaries?" the Judge asks.

"Yes, your Honor, twenty-five of them to be exact," Joe answers.

"Twenty-five diaries are added into evidence. I am satisfied that they were written by Mrs. Cheney," the Judge says and the diaries are placed on the table with the rest of the evidence.

"Permission to hand Mrs. Cheney a diary labeled diary A."

He is again granted.

"Mrs. Cheney, we established these are your diaries, but could you tell the court what year this particular diary was written?"

"Nineteen-ninety," Angela answers.

"And what age were you at that time?"

"I started writing this after my fourteenth birthday."

"Can you turn to the first page?"

Angela complies, but I can see she is struggling with this.

"Your Honor, I have photocopied a few of the pages. I would like to give the first page to the jury to look at as I ask my next question," Joe states as he hands a copy to the Judge and to Cheney's attorney.

The Judge again grants the request and the papers are given to the bailiff who hands one to each juror.

"Mrs. Cheney, can you read the first five lines aloud for me?" Joe asks in more of a demanding tone.

Angela's eyes seem to bounce between Joe and Cheney, but she takes a large breath looking down. _"I want to go home. I need to speak to my mom and tell her I am sorry that I didn't mean what I said. That I didn't mean I didn't love her. I want my dad to read me a story like he used to when I was younger. I don't like it here, it's cold, and I am all alone. Being alone is better than when he is here with me."_

Angela stops and looks at Joe. "How long had you been there, when you wrote that?" Joe asks.

"That was my second day."

"And who is he?" Joe questions.

"Be ... Ben ... I…" Angela is able to get a hold of herself and stop from saying anything more.

"Did you know Mr. Cheney before getting in to his car?"

"I did."

"How?"

"At my school; he was my English teacher," Angela answers.

"Did you get along with him when you were at school?"

Angela swallows and her eyes shift back to Cheney. "Yes."

"Had you always gone places alone with him?"

Angela shakes her head. "No, when he first arrived, I didn't respect him. I was not very nice."

"Is that your words or his?"

"Objection," Cheney's attorney stands.

"Your Honor I am trying to establish if this is what she feels to be the fact or did someone tell her this," Joe states.

"Overruled, you may answer."

"He felt that I didn't understand that he was just trying to help me, and how I treated him was not nice."

"Before I get to the next page, what do these three marks on the top of the page mean?"

"That's the amount of time, before he ... we ... engaged in sexual activity," Angela says sounding ashamed.

"What do mean by sexual activity?" Joe questions.

"More than kiss but not full sex, just touching, and oral."

"Are these days, or weeks, or months, what does a mark mean?"

"A day."

Joe nods. "And you were only fourteen?"

"Yes."

"Since he was your teacher he was aware of your age, correct?" Joe asks.

"Yes."

"So he engaged in sexual activity with someone whom he knew was underage?"

"Not in the eyes of God," she tells him.

"But in the eyes of the law, he knew you were underage, correct?"

"Ben said that God's law outweighs the law of man," Angela again gives an eerie smile almost as if she believes she has won the debate.

"I would like to move forward by three pages, and again I have copies for everyone, your Honor," Joe states.

"Agreed," the Judge states as he looks at his copy.

Once everyone has a copy, Joe looks at Angela.

"Could you please read page three?" Joe asks.

Angela's eyes widen a bit, but she does as she is told. "He sat me down to watch the News tonight. At first I didn't mind, because I had only been in that empty room alone, unless he was with me. The News was on for a short while when my house appeared on the screen. It said my parents had been found dead, and that they were murdered. I couldn't breathe. He ... Ben, leaned over to my ear and whispered, "No one can keep us apart. I will protect you, and I will never fail. Not like they did—" She stops and sobs almost in a hush. "The next thing I knew I was on my back, and I had a shooting pain between my legs. He was inside of me, and couldn't ... I couldn't breathe."

"There is a dash beside the tally, what does it represent?" Joe asks.

"Full intercourse," Angela tells him.

"The news report was the first time you heard that your parents were dead?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Cheney never said what happened to them?" Joe asks.

"No," Angela says as she shakes her head.

"Did you ask him what happened?" Joe questions.

She shakes her head again. "I thought they were fine, just angry at me."

"I would like to move to page five. Your Honor, here are the copies," Joe states.

"Mrs. Cheney, please read page five."

Angela turns to the page, and I can hear the pain that's coming out of her.

"Read please," Joe asks again.

"I hate the days, they are long. With nothing to do, no one to talk to, and I am not allowed to sleep. But the nights are worse. Ben is here. He's still making me lie beside him in bed. It's so hard, because I am tired. I never thought I could be this tired from doing nothing. I lay so still, I am scared to move ... even to breathe..." strangely Angela doesn't take any breaths as she speaks. "Just in case I wake him. If I do, I know he will again lay me flat and move on top of me."

Her hand goes to her chest and you can see that she is shaking.

The whole courtroom grows quiet, but before Joe can ask his next question Angela is sobbing hard as she leans over the witness box.

"I didn't know that he was just showing me his love. I was young, it was just too much too fast," she says and then turns to Ben. "I'm sorry I did ... I didn't see that, you were just showing me your love the way God wanted it to be between a man and his wife. I didn't know."

My eyes go right to Cheney's attorney waiting on his objection to that statement, even with Angela believing she was helping Cheney it's very damaging. To my surprise he says nothing.

"We're going to skip to a couple of months ahead, here are the copies," he hands them out and looks at Angela, "go to page eighty-three and read please."

Angela gets to the page Joe wants her to read and I see her smile.

"We're at the Christian Fellowship for the weekend. It was such a great surprise, and I love that Ben showed me the way to my faith again. Then he goes and surprises me again; he married me. I can't believe I am Mrs. Ben Cheney."

"You were still fourteen, isn't that right?" Joe asks.

"Yes," Angela says sounding confused as to why this would be a problem.

"Read the next page," Joe asks and the jury turns the page.

"Married life is so good, better than what I thought it would be. I love Ben dearly, but I am still alone during the day, maybe now that we are married we can fill our home with tiny feet."

My eyes are still locked on Angela and I see a flash of pain in her eyes when she talked about the tiny feet.

"Did you want children?"Joe asks but Angela only nods. "Please answer verbally."

"Yes," she hisses sounding angry at Joe.

"Your Honor, I have copies of the next diary, and I would like to hand Angela the diary identified as diary C," he asks the Judge who grants his request.

He switches the diaries and hands the bailiff the copies from this diary, before moving back to where he is meant to be standing.

"What year did you write this diary?"

"Nineteen-ninety-one," Angela says and is back to shaking a little more than what she was before.

"Go to the page that I have marked with the blue tag."

Angela turns to the page and looks right at Joe.

"Read it out loud, Mrs. Cheney."

"I think this time that I really am pregnant. I feel tired all the time, I can't seem to keep anything down, and my boobs are sore. I am sure that was what I was told were the signs to look out for. I know that I can't be that far along, and I shouldn't be able to, but I swear I can feel my baby inside of me. I want to be sure that I am, but I don't have money for a test, and I am not able to go out without Ben there to protect me. He also makes all my appointments, because I am still so silly and make so many mistakes, so I am not sure how to go about surprising him. Maybe it will be better just to tell him that I think that I am pregnant, and we can take the test together."

"Move two pages ahead in the diary and read it to the Court."

"Please don't make me read this," she says in a heart wrenching plead.

"You have to, and please take your time. I understand that it's going to be hard for you."

My eyes flicker to the jurors who are receiving their copy of the page.

"I lost our baby. Ben says there was a chance that I wasn't pregnant, or ready to have a child. He said that God will make that choice for us to have a baby when the time is right." Angela stops and her hand covers her face as she sobs.

"Please continue reading."

"Today I managed to get to the bathroom and had such a pain in my tummy. I thought I was going to die, especially when I felt something big drop out of me. I was so scared to look, in case it was one of my organs. When I did pluck up the courage to look, I saw my baby. Ben came in and flushed him away before I could get him out. I cried so hard that he had to slap me to get my attention. I don't remember much after that, just waking up in pain. Ben told me that it wasn't a baby and that I just had a heavy period, and that's what happens to a woman sometimes. He said he had to give me some medicine to help slow the flow of it. I tried to get up but everything hurt. Ben laughed and looked at me with tears in his eyes and reminded me that when I was crying, I fell down the stairs. I was badly bruised but he would look after me. When I went to sleep, I could still see my baby in the bottom of the toilet. It was a boy."

Angela again puts her face in her hands sobbing. I know she is in a lot of pain. I'm even fighting my tears as are most of the people in the courtroom. The only one that doesn't seem phased at all by this testimony is Ben.

"Can you again skip ahead two days," Joe says keeping a soft tone to his voice.

"Ben is upset with me and thinks I need more help than what he can give me. He says my mind is just playing tricks on me, and that I am hallucinating. He says sometimes women want to have a baby so strongly that their minds can make the body believe it is pregnant. He said that my mind was showing something that wasn't there. He took me to the doctor, but I couldn't speak. He told them everything. The doctor thought it may be best for me to stay in the hospital for a short time. But I didn't want to go, and begged Ben to take me home. I told him that I would take my medicine, and I promised that I would try to get better and to know that what I saw that day wasn't real. God wouldn't give me a baby, and then take it away so cruelly."

Time seems to go by with Angela reading the first years of her life with Mr. Cheney from the diaries. To me it seems to be more like pages from a horror film than what real life should be. Sometimes it's clear, in what she had written that she knew deep down Ben was hurting her. More time passes, the more she sees it. Like many abused people she was putting the blame on herself rather than on him.

I sit forward a bit more when I know we are reaching the point that she met Bella's mother, Renee.

"Can you read the page from February tenth, two-thousand-ten?"

"I am in so much pain that I have to get pain killers. I just hope that I am able to get there and back before Ben gets home. I Googled and found a clinic a few miles away. The whole time I was out I was scared and felt panicked as if something was following me the entire time. I was even more panicked when I found the clinic. Despite it still being early, it was full of people waiting to be seen. I thought I would have to leave, but a nurse seemed to see me. She talked to me the whole time I was there. She was nicer than the rest of the nurses that I have met. She wanted me to meet the clinic psychologist. I told her I would think about it and left. Thankfully, Ben's dinner was ready when he walked in, as were all my chores and he never asked if I had been out so I never told him."

"The nurse who helped you, what was her name?"

"Renee, Renee Swan," Angela replies shakily.

"Why were you so scared to leave your home?"

"I wasn't ... I just don't like being out on my own. Ben helps me make the right choices."

"Then why didn't you ask him to take you?"

"He was at work, and I was in so much pain, I didn't ... I was in pain all night."

"Didn't you tell him in the morning that you were in pain?"

Angela shakes her head. "Sometimes I would say I was in pain when I wasn't. I just wanted attention."

"But this time was different?" Joe asks.

"Yes."

I am just able to hear Angela say.

"Why didn't you call him at work?" Joe asks.

"Because you don't call someone when they are at work. Everything can wait. All appointments are made outside of work hours."

I let out a long sigh as my eyes go to Charlie. Where she's not saying it, maybe not even thinking it, at least not in the logical part of her mind, it is clear in her words and tone, that deep down she was and maybe still is clearly afraid of Cheney.

"Did you want him to know that you went to the clinic?"

Angela shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "I knew he would find out, he always did. He reads my diaries. I don't know why I didn't tell him. That was wrong of me; that was one of the reasons that made me a bad wife."

Joe keeps asking Angela to read her diary entries. We are now up to October.

"I had a nice day today. The new next door neighbor has a dog, and I got to pet her. Maybe Ben will buy us our own dog, and then I could have a friend to keep me company during my long days."

"Did you go out that day?" Joe asks and Angela gulps.

"Yes, I had to go to the clinic again."

"Why didn't you write it in your diary?"

Angela drops her eyes. "Renee asked me not to, that ..." her eyes shift to Cheney. "She thought Ben was hurting me." She licks her lips. "He only did the things he did to show me what I was doing was wrong. The Bible says the husband rules the house, and his word is final. He was just teaching me. She didn't understand."

"But you did what she asked?"

Angela shakes her head at him. "She was a Satan worshiper, he was in her heart, and she tried to manipulate me into believing he was hurting me."

"Still over the next few weeks you met with Renee correct?"

"Yes."

"What did you and Renee talk about?"

"About me leaving Ben. She was setting up a safe house. Getting money, clothes, and things like that set up for me."

"Tell us what happened the night you were leaving?"

"Ben was meant to be away for a course he was taking for work. He was to be gone for two nights, and three days. Renee said it was best to go then. She said that since he was still having dinner with me, we had to wait until afterward. I arrived at her work, and she apologized saying that she would still drive me to the bus station, but her daughter was sick and would be there, too."

"She was looking over a cut that I had gotten a few days before, making sure that everything was okay. When she was done, she passed me a paper with a new name, and an account that was in that name. She said it was to help me stay hidden. We were walking back to her office when ..." Angela stops and looks at Cheney.

I look at him to see that he looks bored.

"Ben appeared. He was so angry he was yelling at me, at Renee. Renee told me to go to her office and lock the door. Ben started to read verses from the Bible. Then he pulled at me, and Renee brought out a bottle of pepper spray. He just laughed at her and told me to get back into the car."

"He wouldn't let me go, and she said she wasn't letting him leave with me. They started to fight. He was hitting her. I told him I would go, and he stopped and told me to get back to the car. I knew that I had to go. He joined me a few minutes later, but he never said a word."

Angela stops again and her eyes look at Charlie. "I ... I was worried about Renee, and her daughter. I asked him if she was okay and if we should call someone. He just looked at me and told me to stay put and went back inside. I saw him, fighting with Bella in the window. He didn't mean to drop her; she was fighting him so much he had to let her go. I went to her and pulled out my phone. But, he was there and said that he had already called for help. He said Renee was okay, but we had to go, or they'd take me to jail and he wouldn't be able to help me. He drove away and after five or so minutes we picked up food at McDonalds and then gave it away to a homeless man."

"Did you see him hand him the knife as well?"

"No," Angela says.

"When did you find out that he killed Renee?"

"It was a week later. I was sick."

"Sick? Didn't he beat you badly after you got home?"

"It was my fault; he killed her to keep us together because he loved me more than I loved him. He was already stressed. He was having a hard time at school; there were a few children that were giving him grief." Her eyes flicker to me before she looks back at Joe. "I'm sorry ... I didn't love him the way that I should have."

Joe quickly goes through the month that followed leading us up to the night I found her.

"Tell about the night Mr. Masen found you in your home almost beaten to death?"

"Ben was under so much pressure from school. He was having a hard time with some of his students, one in particular. I didn't understand. I wasn't being helpful the way a wife should be. I thought that since school was almost out for the year and that the student was leaving, he should be happy."

"Who was the student he was unhappy with?"

"Edward Masen."

"Did he ever tell you why he was unhappy with Mr. Masen?"

"He just says that Edward was a smart ass who would talk back and not do what he said. Ben likes his orders to always be followed and not questioned. Edward's mom was never there for Edward and never took responsibility for his behavior."

"What led you into a fight?"

"He was upset that there was a chance that Edward wouldn't have to redo his last year of school. One of the other teachers also questioned one of Edward's grades. They didn't agree with it. I told him it would be okay, and then I gave him a cold meal. I mean, it had been warm, so I said we could switch but he yelled telling me that he was so disappointed in me. I'm not sure what happened from there, but I just remember someone touching my hand softly and told me they would get help."

"That was Edward Masen?"

"Yes."

"Why did you claim that it was him that had hurt you?"

"I didn't," she says looking shocked.

"You claimed that you heard his voice and then someone started hitting you, isn't that correct?"

She shakes her head. "I was confused, besides it was his fault. If he had just done what he was told ... done what Ben said and admitted that his mother was a useless mother then I would never have been hit. Every time for those four years I would pay the price anytime Edward or one of the kids like him didn't do what Ben had told them to do. Why couldn't they just be good kids and toe the line?"

Charlie takes a hold of the top of my hand. "It wasn't your fault, he is in her head and you did nothing to cause what happened to her."

I nod at him, but I still have a shitty feeling inside of me. I never thought my attitude at school would result in someone going home and beating their wife.

Joe makes quick work of reviewing the six and a half years that followed up to when the Cheney's arrived in Forks.

"Was Mr. Cheney aware that Edward Masen was living in Forks and working at the school?"

"No."

"What about Bella Swan?"

She shakes her head. "No, we just wanted a fresh start, and wanted to begin a family."

"When did your husband tell you that they were at the school?"

"He told me about Bella Swan right away. He told me that I should keep a low profile, in case she saw me and recognized me."

"When did you find out about Edward Masen?"

"The day I met Edward and Alice at the grocery store," she says. "I was shopping for food."

"What did Mr. Cheney say to you?"

"He told me that Edward would hate me, and that he didn't see how it was his fault that I had been hurt. That everyone in the town wouldn't understand and they would think that I was a liar."

"Do you remember the day Miss Swan went missing?"

At first Angela bobs her head but Joe tells her to verbalize her answer.

"Yes," she says.

"Take us through that morning."

"Ben was mad at her dad. Ben said that Mr. Swan wasn't a good police officer or father. That he didn't understand that appointments were to be made outside of school hours. God told him that he had to teach them a lesson. I was scared and worried that she may remember him, so he said if I could get her in my car, then he wouldn't do anything. I failed. God chose Ben to teach both her, and her dad a lesson, and to not let me help her."

"What happened after she refused to get into your car?"

"The plan was for me to make my tire go flat and ask Edward to help me. Then leave, after he helped me. I was supposed to deny seeing Edward if anyone asked, because then Edward would leave town and we'd be free to be happy. Ben told me he was trying to save Jessica, as Edward was hurting her, too. It was the only way."

"What happened when Edward showed up at your car?"

"He had called Mr. Swan who also came. So I called Ben to let him know that the plan wouldn't work, and not to do anything but it was too late."

"Mr. Masen and Mr. Swan helped you with your flat tire and then Mr. Cheney arrived and you left, what happened next?"

"He told me to go to my outing in Port Angeles, and when I arrived home the whole town was talking about Bella being missing. It took ages for them to find her, and her stupid dog. Ben had been hurt, and it took ages to stitch him up."

"Were you worried that she knew who hurt her?"

Angela shakes her head. "No, he said that God would show her that it was Edward and then he would go back to prison, and we would have saved many girls from him. But she didn't, she never said it was Edward." Her voice seems to be angry and hurried now, almost as if she needs to blame anyone but Cheney.

Joe takes his question up to the time when Bella was shot.

"You have plead guilty to murder in the second degree, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, endangerment of a minor, theft, falsifying evidence, falsifying police reports, perjury, interference with official acts both State and Federally, and several misdemeanor charges, isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"How long is your sentence as part of your guilty plea?"

"Thirty years."

"No more questions," Joe says having asked everything he needed.

"So I can spend time with Ben now?" Angela asks. "I need him. Please?"

The Judge just looks at her. "Mrs. Cheney, please calm down and get control of yourself. This is a courtroom, and you are on the stand giving testimony and will be cross examined."

Angela sobs as Cheney's attorney stands up, but none of his questions are able to restore what the jury has heard. When he says he has nothing left to ask, the Judge calls an end to the court day, and clearly everyone needs this day in court to be over.

I go back to the hotel and we spend a quiet night all together, not talking of anything about the court case at all.

In the morning, I am not surprised that Bella tells us she is staying at the hotel with Lauren.

When we arrive at the Court, I am not surprised that the prosecution tells the Judge they are resting their case.

Cheney's attorney stands and calls a few people to the stand, but none of them give anything other than character witness statements.

Before lunch time comes around both attorneys are giving closing statements. The Judge gives his directions to the jury, and dismisses them to deliberate, before adjourning court.

No one is surprised that only hours later we are called back into court as a verdict has been reached.

The jury reads out the verdict for the several charges. I let out a long breath only hearing 'guilty' as it's said time and time again.

"Thank you for your service, the jury is now dismissed," the Judge says. "We will reconvene again in three weeks on the fifteenth of August, when I'll allow victim impact statements to be read, and sentence Mr. Cheney, who will remain in Federal Lock up until that time. Bailiff, please take him down to be transported to the Federal holding facility. This court is adjourned."

 **~WDYWFM~**

I let out a long yawn as I take my seat at the breakfast bar. "You have mail," Esme says as she places it down along with a plate of breakfast.

I pick up the letter and frown as I look at the stamp that has a prison return address on it as Esme says something I don't catch.

I open the letter and read it feeling a mixture of emotions that run a gambit inside of me. I feel someone cover my hand and my eyes go to Esme who's looking at me with worry.

"Is that letter from your friend," she says pointing at the letter. "Is he okay?"

I swallow and nod. "Yeah. He's fine," I stand up not having touched my breakfast. "Sorry Aunt Esme, but I need to go," I say to her, walking too quickly to my room. I re-read the letter making sure that I understand what he is really saying. After I've gone through the letter another two times, I still feel as if what he's telling me is surreal. I didn't even know that he had been moved to the federal lock up. I get dressed and head out knowing I need help.

I arrive at the station and just look at it, feeling unsure if I am doing the right thing or not. My mind is still yelling that I have to talk to someone about this letter, and the only person I know who can help me is the Chief.

I snort at myself and know this is such a fucked up situation, it has caused me to fall right back into calling him the Chief instead of Charlie.

I laugh at myself and am still smiling as I walk in.

"The Chief around?" I ask Mike, who nods and points to the Chief's office.

I knock on his door before walking in.

"Hi, son, I thought you and Bella had big plans for today?"

"We do, but I need to talk to you." I drop my eyes from him still feeling concerned.

"Let's go for a drive," he says clearly picking up that I can't talk here.

We drive for a short time, pulling over just outside of town. We sit silently for a few minutes.

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together," the Chief says making me look at him.

"I received this today," I say handing him the letter.

He reads it and I can see the frown on his face.

"Sounds like he is having a good time," the Chief says with a chuckle. "He was your roommate right?"

"Yeah, look at the letter again, Chief, it's an encrypted message."

I plead with him silently to look again.

"I won't say a word, this is between friends," he says, even taking off his badge.

"Ben is his new roommate," I get out and close my eyes. "Aro knows my story and recognized Ben's name when he said it. They are being hush, hush about what he is in prison for, but with my being acquitted, and Ben being arrested, he asked what Ben had done ... besides beat his wife."

I turn more fully to the Chief who is looking at the letter, clearly trying to see how it is encrypted.

"There is a part of me that wants to tell him everything. Knowing that Aro would spread the word and Ben's life ... after his sentencing would be hell, until he is transferred."

"After his sentencing?" the Chief asks.

"Aro would wait it out, not wanting to have his sentencing delayed for medical reasons."

The Chief nods at me. "What has you so worried?"

I look down feeling weak for some reason. "There's a part of me that is worried that someone will find out ... be able to get around Aro's encryption, and I will end up back in prison ... this time for something I did do. I really want him to hurt, be hurt, and to suffer. But there's a voice inside that tells me that will make me just as bad as him." I shake my head at him still struggling with the internal fight.

"Can you show me how it is encrypted?" he asks looking over the letter. "I still can't see how it says that," he carries on with a chuckle.

I spend a little time showing him and he sighs at the end. It feels a little clearer that I shouldn't tell Aro about Ben, besides what he already knows; this is a new start for me. No more living in the past or letting my anger and hate for Ben rule my life. My life is worth it and making the wrong choice is not my style.

"I understand how you feel, but have a little faith in God, and if not in God himself, but in karma if you will. Ben Cheney will get his dues. It may not be through your hands, and that doesn't make you weak, or any less in love with Bella. It doesn't make you care any less for Lauren either. It just makes you a person with a strong moral compass, and it makes you the better man," he pauses for a few minutes. "However, you should burn this letter, having it in your possession is not what you need."

"I know, I planned to anyway; it is one of Aro's rules, never leave a paper trail."

Charlie smiles and pats my back. "Are you ready to head back and take my daughter out for the weekend?"

"I am," I smile as he replaces his badge and starts the car.

 **~WDYWFM~**

After I left Charlie, I picked up Bella, and we went to the cabin to spend a long weekend … just the two of us. During our time there, I tell her about the letter from Aro, not wanting to keep anything from her. I could see in her face that she had a mixture of wanting Ben to hurt, but that she also wanted to move on. There is also the fact that Bella is not a violent person, and that was not her.

By the end of our long weekend my head is much clearer and I write back to Aro, letting him know how I am doing, and updating him on my relationship with Bella. I found it surprisingly easy to talk to Aro without bringing up Cheney at all.

I enclose another check for him to purchase some more personal items, and told him that I would write to him again.

The weeks after the letter seemed to go by fast and no sooner than it felt as if we had just left court, we're back again for sentencing.

Lauren is the first to stand up, with Tanya standing next to her.

"I'm not sure what to say or how to act," she says looking at Cheney. "I've written this statement a few times now. I didn't like the first few drafts, but I am sure if I read them to everyone, you would get enjoyment from them," she says using a harsher tone. "Late last night this one came to my mind, and I knew this was what I needed to say." She stops taking in a breath. "Thank you for showing me that I clearly know right from wrong. Thank you for showing me that I had true friends that watch my back no matter what. Thank you for showing me that I have a family I can always depend on. Thank you for showing me that I am capable of being kind, and a good person. And finally, I thank you mostly for showing me that I am stronger than you ever could be."

With that Lauren moves away, taking her seat again. When she is seated, she cries a little, but keeps her head up.

My eyes fall on Bella and Charlie, who leads her to the podium.

"Like Lauren I was not sure what I should or shouldn't say. Through all of this, you have never shown any emotion at all; nothing, not even anger. I remember your words to me so clearly. They were said by a calm person. Not someone that was afraid of losing a person they loved. Not someone who just took a life without another thought." Bella snorts shaking her head. "There's nothing that I can say that I think would have any impact on you, so I decided to say something that would have an impact on me, and the others that you have hurt. As Lauren has said we are stronger than you, every single one of us. We can and will move on from you. And in time so will Angela ... at least I hope."

My eyes move to Cheney who looks at Bella with a tilted head.

"It will take time ... it could even be years. But there will come a time when the angry girl who hated you will burst out and see who you really are. You're a weak man who thrives on the need to control others ... especially women, and children. You need to control others to make your pitiful excuse of a sad little life mean something, but you know what, Ben Cheney, you don't mean anything to anyone. Enjoy your time in prison, and when it ends, rot in hell."

Bella moves back and sits down.

I stand up moving to the podium next.

"People say whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I never understood what that meant. Not until now. You entered my life at a time when I needed help and support, but you didn't care, and instead you bullied and isolated me more than I already was. I used to wonder or think there was something wrong with me, that I was somehow to blame, but it was always you. My life wasn't going anywhere when I was a teen. But being in prison and even more so getting sent to Forks has shown me that I can go places, and I am worth more than I ever thought. Like Lauren said, I have family, loved ones, people that stand by me, for who I am. You didn't break me, and I will be someone you will never be. I will be important in other people's lives, not just an evil, sadistic, vile monster, with no sense of remorse or dignity."

I move away and sit down. Cheney just moves his eyes away from me looking at the Judge.

"I have to say that during this entire case, I have watched you, and you have shown no regret throughout this trial. Even listening to these victim impact statements, you show no concern, or empathy for what you have put these people through. Stand up Ben Cheney."

Cheney moves to his feet.

"Before I sentence you, is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yes," he says. "Just so that you and everyone knows the only thing that I regret is that I didn't kill little Miss Swan the first time." He sighs and just looks at me. "Or at least I should have seen that you wanted her," he says with a wink making me want to snap his neck.

"Oh, and so we are clear, Miss Swan, I enjoyed taking your mother's life," he raises his brow at her. "She suffered a lot, and it was fun." His eyes move off Bella landing on Lauren. "I fucked your mother, you know she really doesn't give a shit about you, she's only playing the part of a caring mother, what a joke."

His eyes move to me and he looks me up and down. "You are still a waste of space. You bring nothing good to anyone. The day I killed Renee is the same day you smashed my car window. I would never have been as angry as I was if hadn't been for you. I was only in town, because I couldn't drive six hours with no window. You got your girl's mother killed, live with that."

He turns back to the Judge. "I'm all done, and thank you, you see no matter what you say, I've already won."

The Judge seems to just look at him as does everyone else.

Before the Judge says anything, Tanya is yelling and moving toward Cheney. She gets a few hits in before she is pulled off him.

"Control yourself!" The Judge hisses out as Charlie moves Tanya back holding her.

"You!" The Judge says sounding clearly pissed off, "are clearly a psychopath, and you could also be a sociopath. How dare you use my court to say what you just said?"

The Judge seems to take a few minutes to calm himself.

"Ben Cheney, I sentence you to a total of two-hundred-sixty-three years in the federal penitentiary. You will not have a chance at parole until you have served seventy-five percent of that sentence which means you will never see the light of day outside of a prison again. Sadly … I only wish that I could make you live that long so that you would be forced to serve the full punishment."

The Judge moves his eyes from Cheney.

"Bailiff, get him out of my court!" he yells.

We watch him be uncuffed from the table and moved out, and as soon as he's out the door, both Lauren and Bella start to sob, having clearly not wanted to show him that he hurt them.

"All I can do is apologize; never in my thirty years has something like this happened."

The Judge's eyes move to Tanya. "Due to the circumstances, I will not charge you with anything, but that behavior cannot happen in my courtroom again."

"I apologize to the court, Your Honor," Tanya says sounding as if she is also crying.

"I am not sure what I can say that will take the pain away from what he said, but know that I believe it was his attempt to hurt you one last time, and you should disregard all of it. I wish you all well in your future."

We all walk out still feeling upset; but I know we'll get through this, and Cheney clearly doesn't understand that we all, even Tanya, have a strong bond. We will not turn our backs on each other just because of something he said. We are stronger than that, stronger than him.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was a BIG chapter. Hope you all felt some closure with it. We are excited to hear what you all have to say, so please let us know. Only a few chapters left, and this will come to a close. We want to thank our loyal readers for all the story love, and recs. Be sure to let us know if there is something you want to see, before this comes to a close.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **ALSO ...** **Tissue warnings apply to parts of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 35 is being worked on now, and is the epilogue.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Edward POV**

We arrive at my childhood town in the early hours of the morning. We check into the hotel and then make our way to our room.

"I think we should get a few hours' sleep," Charlie says looking at his watch. "It's just after one in the morning, so everyone plan to meet for breakfast around nine?"

"Sounds good," Esme says giving us a wave as she and Carlisle walk in their room where we're all standing outside.

"You two are down the hall," Charlie says as he points to it. "See you at breakfast," he carries on giving Bella a kiss on the side of her head. He goes into his room which is just across from where we're standing.

As soon as his door is closed Bella and I make our way passing about ten rooms before arriving at ours.

When we booked this long weekend trip, we asked Charlie if he would mind if we shared. He promptly reminded us that we had shared a bed before, we were both adults, and this would be no different.

Bella drops her bags on the floor, kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket on the chair. "I am just sleeping in my clothes," she says as she gets into bed.

I chuckle a little but, take off my own clothes leaving me in boxers and a t-shirt.

"How are you doing?" she asks me forcing her eyes to stay open.

"I'm fine, I'll be better after I sleep," I say yawning at the end.

I open my arms and Bella moves into them. Before either of us can say another word, we are both asleep.

It's just after seven when I start to wake, and as my eyes slowly open, I see Bella's sleepy eyes looking back at me.

"Did I wake you" she asks and I shake my head.

"No, have you been awake long?"

"Just a few minutes," she says.

I move a little and kiss her lips. She kisses me back right away, and I can feel her smile.

"You can take a bath first," I say after a few minutes.

"Thanks," she says back, "Promise I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need," I tell her, knowing she just spent over ten hours traveling to get here, and most of that was on the road. We stopped in Seattle for dinner, but it was a long car ride, and the road construction and traffic was atrocious.

"Why did it take you almost four days to get to Forks?" she asks as she starts to run her bath.

"No direct bus line," I sigh. "The first one was my transportation from prison, to the hotel near the town where the prison is located. I stayed overnight due to how late in the day it was. My next bus took just over six hours to get to the town where you and your mother lived. I spent two nights there," I swallow. "They thought that was close enough that I could come here, but at the same time far enough away to not cause any upset." I shake my head at her. "I didn't leave the hotel, not until it was time for me to catch the bus to Forks. That should have been a simple ten hour bus trip, but of course there were delays and other issues, so it took twenty-eight hours" I stop and chuckle. "The driver needed to stop for an hour every fifty miles or so, and he drove so slowly." I shake my head remembering that I wished that I could just drive the bus as the driver took his breaks. "That should make you want to pass your driver's test even more."

She stops putting in her bubble bath and just looks at me. "You're not going to drop that, are you?"

I shake my head at her. "Nope, we can have you driving as soon as you give in," I say winking at her. "Give me a yell if you need anything."

She nods at me and starts to strip, so I back out of the room, to give her some privacy.

I text Esme, and Charlie to say that we are awake, and Bella's just taking her bath.

Once I'm finished, I look at my mom's photo. For some reason, I am feeling even closer to her, than I have in years. I am sure it's because I am back in my old home town. I remember how hurt and scared I was when I was at the hotel that night after being released from prison. The panic I felt inside was so strong that I couldn't even leave my room. But now, I feel as if I can hold my head high. I feel as if I will be able to walk down my old street, and go see my mother's grave, without the hurt and crippling guilt that I used to carry with me. I feel as if I can deal with anything that comes my way. I never knew that having people that supported you could make such a difference in a person's mental wellbeing. Of course it doesn't hurt that almost everyone now knows that I am innocent of the charges. People now realize I was framed and incarcerated for something that I didn't do. It will be interesting to see if anyone that I used to know—the ones that looked down their noses at me—will still act like I am guilty. I wonder if I were to see them again, what I would see in their eyes.

"Bathroom is all yours," Bella says walking out with a towel wrapped around her body, and one hand holding her hair up.

"I won't be long," I tell her kissing her forehead before I move into the bathroom.

I shower, shave, and brush my teeth, before joining Bella back in the room.

"You look beautiful," I tell her, as she dries her hair.

"You can't see what I am wearing," she chuckles at me.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you always look beautiful."

I smile a little as she blushes. I walk over to the bed, where my clothes are laid out to get dressed. After my clothes are on, I stand up as Bella finishes her hair.

I turn looking to see that she is wearing a blue knee length dress. Her hair only has a small wave to it and is laying loose down over her breasts.

"See, I was right, you look so beautiful," I say making her shake her head.

I look at my watch seeing that it's just before nine.

"Do you want to head down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, we should get there before my dad does and eats all the food."

We walk out of the room, and Bella slides her hand into mine.

"What would you like to eat?" I ask as we enter the hotel restaurant and see they have a full buffet of food to choose from. There are specialty pancakes and omelets to order, with cooks standing ready to make them fresh for you.

"I think I'll have the oat and banana pancakes with honey on them," she says licking her lips.

"I think I'm going to go check out the buffet that says full English breakfast, over there," I point at it. "It sounds interesting."

Bella nods at me and steps up to order her pancakes as I make my way to the English breakfast bar.

There are so many things to eat. I put a little of everything wanting to try it all; bacon, baked beans, grilled tomatoes, mushrooms, fried eggs, British sausages, toast and something called Black Pudding on my plate. I am a little unsure of the Black Pudding, but I figure I should try it since it is on the food bar. Bella gets her pancakes and honey, and we each grab fresh orange juice.

We sit at a table and are quickly joined by Charlie.

"Good to see that you like a big breakfast, too," he says seeing my plate. "Have you tried black pudding before?" he asks.

I shake my head as I stab at it with my fork. "No, have you?" I ask him looking at him to see that he is eating his own.

"I have, it's good."

I hum and take a small bite of it, and again hum as it tastes a little like oats, and spice. "It's not too bad," I say eating a little more.

"What's in this?" I ask as it was sectioned off with the meat offerings of the breakfast.

Charlie chuckles. "Don't look it up, it's better not to know."

I keep looking at him, but he doesn't say anything else, so I shrug and keep eating.

Esme and Carlisle join us, and Esme requests an omelet, while Carlisle joins Charlie and me with his own plate of English breakfast foods.

We clear the table once we are finished and then head out. "Where would you like to visit first?" I ask Esme feeling unsure myself.

"Let's go to your family home, school, places that you and your mom went."

I nod at her and start to drive the rented van.

I pull up outside the apartment where we lived. "We lived on the fourth floor," I snort a little before continuing to speak. "When Mom started losing her mobility, being up so many flights of stairs almost held her hostage. You couldn't always count on the elevator to be working." We get out of the car and walk into the building.

"It doesn't look too bad," Esme says sounding more relieved.

"This place is better than some of the apartments around here. My mom liked this one more for the flower garden and yard than the apartment itself," I say walking with her to the back door. "My room was at the back, so it overlooked the garden and yard. After my dad left, and mom was more confined, we switched rooms, so she had this to look out on."

Bella presses her lips on my shoulder as she rubs my arms. We walk around the apartment complex, and I find it much the same as it was six years ago. We walk out to the flower garden and I quickly scan it, smiling when I see the lilies.

"This was my mom's favorite flower," I tell them. "I planted these here when I was thirteen."

I chuckle a little over the fact that it took me ages to do it. I worked for days getting the soil ready. After planting the bulbs, I spent a lot of time weeding the area.

"I spent many days out here making sure the flowers bloomed and flourished.

I point up to a window. "That was where her bedroom was. Her bed was right next to the window, so all she had to do was sit up to see the garden and yard."

I look back at the lilies.

"Someone must be looking after them," I say, more to myself.

I show them around the neighborhood, before driving to the high school.

As I look around, it doesn't feel as cold or unwelcoming as it once did. We have only been here a few moments when I hear a woman's voice.

"Edward Masen," I hear and turn around to see a girl that seems to be around my age.

"You are Edward Masen, right?"

"Yes I am; who are you?" I question not knowing who she is.

"I'm Cathy Mayweather, we had detention together; most days," she says. "I was the one who sat in the back with you. Black hair, and clothes; you often called me Nancy."

I nod at her and chuckle as I can now picture her in my head the way she used to look. She reminded me of the character Nancy from the Craft.

"Hi," I say sticking my hand out. She takes it and shakes it. "This is my Aunt Esme, and Uncle Carlisle, my girlfriend Bella and her father Charlie."

"We've met," she says as she shakes Charlie's hand.

"We have," he confirms.

"You have?" I mutter feeling confused about how they've met.

Her eyes go back to me. "We met when he was here visiting your mother ... just before she passed away." She stops and looks at me guiltily. "I spoke to him and told him what I told the police, that you couldn't have hurt Mrs. Cheney. I saw you walking down the street, about ten minutes before the ambulance and police arrived at Mr. Cheney's home." She snorts. They got to her house fast because they arrested me a few minutes after you passed me. I was high and drunk and not very cooperative. By the time that I knew you were arrested, and for what ... a week had passed. When I went to the authorities, they thought we were in a relationship, and that I was covering for you." She bites her lip and squeezes her eyes closed. "I dropped it when they said they would charge me as an accessory. I'm sorry."

I feel a chuckle making its way out of me. "It's okay, it isn't your fault," I tell her. She was only eighteen, and from what I remember, she had quite a hard life. Her father was in and out of jail, and it wouldn't take much to make her panic about being sent to jail.

"It's good to see you. I'm very happy that you've been acquitted."

I again nod at her but frown. "How did you know that I've been acquitted?"

"I'm in my last year as a law student. I've been keeping my eyes on Cheney waiting for the day he got sent down. My whole class has followed his case. I researched all the filed documents about the trial, including exhibits. When I was looking over the trial information, I noticed your name as a witness for the prosecution. I was shocked, and that is when I found out you were not only out of prison, but your criminal record was expunged and no longer exists."

She again bites her lip. "I'm not sure if you know this, but there have been over three hundred new complaints about Cheney that have surfaced over the past month. They all regard his behavior to other students all over America, things he did long ago when he started teaching."

"That's not surprising." Bella mutters making Cathy look at her.

"I am surprised," Cathy snorts. "I thought there would be more by now," she sighs a little. "I know for what he did to you, Edward, and to your mother, Bella, he's not getting out. I know he will never serve the entire sentence he got already, but I want my time in court. I want to tell the court and the world what he did to me. I know that the rest of his victims would also like that chance. I hope that he has to hear about each and every single student that he has hurt. I only wish he had to be punished for each of them, too."

"Here, here," Charlie says.

She looks at me. "Despite what you may have heard ... what he told you. There were some of us at school who didn't believe that it was you who had hurt his wife. Of course, most of the students were the ones that he seemed to have also picked on, but there were some that were in your corner. Maybe if we had been older, we could have done more about what happened to you."

I feel myself frown; I had thought no one believed me not until I went to Forks.

"Thank you," I say as I swallow. "That means something to me."

"I had better get going. I'm due to sit in on a court case. I just saw you and thought I would say hello."

"Good luck with your studies," I tell her, knowing just by looking at her, that she is speaking the truth.

I was coming to terms with the fact that Cheney had had more of a hold on my mental thinking when I was younger than I knew.

She waves as she walks away.

"Did you know about these other cases?" Bella asks looking at her dad.

"Yes," he says with a sigh. "They're not going to court yet; no dates have been set, anyhow. I'm sure they would be pushing to get them processed, but it is hard because as each day passes more names are added. I didn't think there would be any reason to let you know until the hearings were set, no need for you to worry over him anymore." He stops and his lip twitches.

"On a side note, Officer Thomas has been placed on paid leave over the fact there were a number of complaints that were logged against Cheney. I have a feeling that whether Thomas is responsible for not properly investigating or not, he seems to be the guy that is taking the fall.

 **~WDYWFM~**

Charlie leads us to my mom's grave. Right away I can see that Charlie has paid well to make sure the grave has been taken care of. It even looks as if someone regularly washes her headstone, and delivers fresh flowers.

"Hey," I say feeling odd and awkward about talking to a stone.

I look at Bella who takes my hand. "Hello, Mrs. Masen," she says sweetly before turning her attention to me. "If it would make it any easier, we could step back to give you some room?"

I look at the others who are a few feet away from me. But it's not that or the fact that they are with me. I look back at Bella and shake my head at her. "I just feel—" I stop and shake my head. "I am not sure how to do this ... what to say," I tell her.

"Just talk to her as if she were standing in front of you," Bella suggests.

I nod and look back at my mom's grave.

I close my eyes and bring my mom's face to the front of my mind. "I've missed you so much. I have a gaping hole in my chest, where you should be. I still feel as IF I failed you," I stop and clear my throat. "I've met your friend Charlie," I look over my shoulder at the man in question. "He's great, and he's shown me the right path. He keeps a good watch over me."

I look down and frown, because I need to get something off my chest.

"I heard about your dad; why didn't you tell me what he was like? I could have helped you, or at least tried to help. You know he had another family. He had another daughter. Her name is Esme, and I think you would have loved her. She is so much like you. She is amazing, and she's also helping me ... she takes care of me." I look down at the ground. "I also have a girlfriend who I love very much. She's the most beautiful, heart-filled person I have ever met. In some way, I have a feeling you know that, and you sent her to me, maybe even sent me to her."

I look around and hold my hand out for Esme. She walks to me taking my hand. "Mom, this is your sister Esme," I smile a little.

"Hi, Lizzy," she says with a small sob. "I know we have never met, but Edward has told me so many stories about you. I know that I love you. I would've been such a good big sister to you. I'm here now, and will always be there for your son."

I let out a soft breath.

"You raised a great man, and I want you to know that I will be there for him, and help him throughout his life. When he has children, I'll be there to help him tell them stories about their grandmother."

I kiss Esme on the side of the head as I hug her to me.

"I'll come back soon and see you," I tell my mom. "Goodbye for now," I say feeling as if I am getting a real chance to finally have some closure, and be able to move on with my grief over losing her.

 **~WDYWFM~**

I take everyone out to dinner at my mom's favorite restaurant. As we eat, I tell them many stories about her. I feel a sense of enjoyment rather than guilt as I remember her.

We spend another night at the hotel, before leaving early in the morning heading to where Bella lived with Renee. It's only a short drive so we head straight to the cemetery. Bella's mother's grave is under a small oak tree, and just like my mother's, it has been well cared for.

"Hi, Mom," Bella says with a sob. "I've been doing better," she adds with a chuckle. "Well ... I've mostly been doing better," she clears her throat. "I am going to college this fall. Not a big university, just the local community college in Port Angeles. I was awarded a decent scholarship to study art."

"She was also offered a partial ride to Yale, but she doesn't want to leave her dear old dad," Charlie beams with pride.

"You wouldn't last half a day without my being close by," Bella replies in a teasing tone.

"I would so last a day," Charlie states and Bella raises her brow at him. "Okay not much more than a day, but I would last a day or two. I would just go fishing."

Bella snorts and turns back to her mother's grave. "I miss you so much, Mom. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you and of how kind and helpful you were to everyone. I hope that when you look down at me, I make you proud," Bella stops for a few seconds "We got him, Mom. I'm not sure if we've helped Angela, but we got him. He's going to be punished for what he did."

Bella looks at me. "Mom, this is Edward," she says with a smile. "He's my boyfriend," she chuckles a little. "I know that you always said that I shouldn't settle down with the first guy that I fell for, but I think he is my one. I know you're watching, so you can see how good he is for me and to me. I love you, Mom."

Bella steps aside and Charlie talks to Renee for a few moments making sure to say that he's keeping an eye on Bella, and that he misses her, too. He even tells her about Tia, and that he's thinking of asking her to marry him. His words make Bella gasp and hug her father clearly happy for him. I feel touched when he agrees with Bella in saying that I am a good guy and good for Bella, too.

As we walk away, Bella sobs a little, and I know that she's starting to let go of the guilt that she's held onto over the years, about her mother's death.

We all head to the restaurant for lunch. When we are finished eating, Carlisle and Esme go shopping as Charlie, Bella and I head to a local community center. As we walk in, we meet Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper," Bella says as she hugs him, she looks behind him to a door at the end of the hall. "Has he come?" she asks sounding a little worried.

"He has," Jasper says, and she nods. "Kevin, his sister, and his therapist are all in the room."

Bella nods at him and lets out a long sigh. "I guess we should get in there," she says placing a smile on her face.

"They're okay to wait a few more minutes. So here are the rules. At any point it becomes too much, just say so and we'll take a break."

She nods at him.

"This isn't about taking the blame for something you didn't do. This is about both of you getting closure."

Bella nods at him again.

"Last rule, relax. This is not anything more than what I just said; a way for you both to find some closure on a very dark time in your lives."

"Okay," Bella states.

We walk down the hallway. Jasper knocks softly on the door as he opens it. My eyes go to the man sitting in the middle. He looks a little thin, but looks clean, and not showing any signs that he has been taking drugs.

"Hello, I'm Kevin," he says standing up and holding out his hand for Bella. She takes it shaking it, and then Charlie offers him his hand. Kevin takes a few seconds as something flashes in his eye, but he takes Charlie's hand shaking it.

"I'm sorry," Charlie mutters as he holds Kevin's hand. "I shouldn't have said what I did, I was—" Charlie stops and look ashamed "She is ... my daughter. She was badly hurt, and I was angry."

Kevin seems to swallow as Charlie drops his hand.

"I know that, Mr. Swan, I have always known that. They showed me photos of what happened to her," his eyes move to Bella. "I saw how badly he hurt you, and there was a small whisper in my head saying that maybe I blanked out again and did that." He stops and I can see that he has a tear running down his face. "It was that photo that made me clean up and get off drugs. It actually helped me, because it hit me that I had no clue and no way of proving that I didn't do it. I didn't even believe in myself ... not fully."

Kevin stops talking and after a few seconds takes a seat as do the rest of us.

"I know you don't ... I understand," Bella says as she looks at him.

He gives her a smile. "I'm not sure if you remember or not, but you used to give me food on the weekend days when you passed me going with your mom to work. Your mother helped me a lot, too," he says sounding as if he's getting upset. "She was one of the people that never turned their backs on me. She always said she hoped that I would overcome my addiction," he stops and sniffs. "It made it so hard, when they said she was the one who had been killed." He shakes his head. "I could never forgive myself if it had been me that did that, even if it was in a drug induced haze," he sobs.

It takes a few seconds for him to calm himself, with quiet words from his sister and a man who I assume is his therapist.

"They kept saying that it was me; that I had killed her and hurt you. They said my mind was blocking it, and that in order to get redemption, I had to come to terms with what I had done. After a year I was convinced I did it and even asked to contact you to say that I was sorry."

"It wasn't you that did it," Bella says as she takes a hold of Kevin's hand.

"I know that now," he says. "That's the hardest thing about being out is the healing my mind. For seven years they focused on me remembering, and saying what I had done, and now I have to change the way I think again. It is so hard, because I still feel as if I am a bad and evil person." His hand goes to his chest and I can see pain in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, I should've ..." Kevin stutters out as he holds the hand she laid on top of his.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you haven't done anything," Bella states.

He swallows. "They showed me photos of you, and all the damage to your body from the stab wound and being thrown out of a window. Then there were the photos of what he did to Renee," he lets out a gasp and shakes his head. "You were always so nice and happy. Very caring. Earlier in the day you were hurt and your mom was killed, and I was there. I went in to see if I could get an extra daily dose. Renee brought you in, and I was shocked and a little worried about how sick you were. You kept mumbling and crying about spiders. It was clear that you were very sick, and I never blamed you for thinking it was me, not once. Not even when they said I didn't do it, and that you remembered who I was," he stops and wipes his tears. "I was just worried about what made you remember. To hear in the news what he did ... to you ... again ..." he opens and then closes his mouth. "I felt so sorry for you. When they said you wanted to meet me, I again felt evil, like I should have pushed more about seeing Cheney ... that he was the one that had given me a knife."

I frown and look at Charlie, having picked up on the familiarity of his voice when he said Cheney's name.

"Did you know him?" Bella asks clearly having also picked up on it.

Kevin looks at his therapist, who nods.

"He was my teacher, when I was in school. He always said I would end up killing someone," he says with a chuckle. "The police know about the connection, and are looking to see if he deliberately left the knife with me," his eyes go to me. "It makes me wonder how many others are in jail because of him."

I hum in agreement.

"Are you working?" Bella asks sounding angry, but needing to move on.

"I've been acquitted, but I still have to explain a seven-year gap in my work history, not to mention I used to be a druggy, and I am still and always will be an addict."

"Maybe you should move, come to Forks; we'll be sure to find a good job for you," Bella offers.

Kevin just seems to look at Bella and smiles and shakes his head. "I'm okay, I've got family here. But I will keep that in mind."

We talk for another hour before finding out that Kevin's father left when he was a small boy. His mother moved onto another guy who was abusive and dealt drugs. He was also the reason Kevin got addicted to drugs giving him heroin when he was just ten years old.

"Could I write to you, just to see how you are doing?" Bella asks.

Kevin smiles and nods at her. "I would like that."

After a few more pleasantries, and the exchange of contact information, we leave bringing Jasper with us.

"Do you think he'll stay drug free?" Bella asks as we make our way to the hotel.

"Hope so," I say as Charlie nods in agreement.

"It's going to be a long, hard road. He's just about thirty years old, and drugs have been in his life since he was ten. He's only been six years free of them, and that time was spent in jail. Out here he has real life to contend with. There will be ups, and downs and that's when most addicts start to use again. When things aren't going smoothly, it makes it hard to stay clean," Jasper tells her.

"Anything we can do to help?" Bella asks.

"Sorry, Hun, this has to come from him. But unlike many others, he's gotten a real scare thinking that he killed your mother, and hurt you, at the time when you were a young child."

Bella nods at him "Are you staying?" she asks and he smiles.

"I am staying for dinner, and the night tonight. My flight to Port Angeles is first thing in the morning."

Bella rolls her eyes. "You should have just come with us in the van."

He chuckles a little. "Some of us have to work."

"Don't you mean have a wife and a child?" Charlie asks looking at him.

"Yeah, that too," Jasper laughs.

 **~WDYWFM~**

The next day goes by with Bella showing us all around. The day after we all travel back home. When we get to the Cullen's house, I look at Charlie seeing Jasper and Little Bear are waiting for us.

"Hi," I say as Little Bear runs to Bella.

"We can do it in the house," Charlie says, letting me know that Jasper's not just here to drop Little Bear off early.

We walk in and all sit down in the living room.

"Cheney was attacked two days ago."

I feel myself go pale. "What happened?" I ask.

"That's still not fully understood, but somehow, his cell door wasn't locked, and his roommate along with some others beat him."

"How bad?" Bella asks.

"He has multiple wounds; both legs have been broken, along with both his hands, and almost all his ribs. He lost five of his teeth, and was stabbed in the left shoulder with some sort of homemade spear."

I feel even paler than I was before. "Are the inmates that hurt him, in trouble?" Bella asks sounding strange and I look at her to see her face is blank.

"Yeah, they got a month of solitary confinement," Jasper swallows. "His roommate claims that Cheney attacked him, and the others simply came to his aid."

Bella shrugs a little. "Thanks for telling me," she stands up but stops.

I stand with her hating the hurt look she has on her face.

"Love," I say but she smiles a little before looking back at Jasper.

"Is he in the hospital?"

"The jail has a hospital," Jasper states.

"How about we go outside and talk?" Jasper says softly to her.

She shakes her head at him. "No, I'm fine."

"It's okay not to care and be happy that he's been hurt," Jasper says, and she shakes her head again.

"Come on, Little Bear, needs a walk?" Jasper says and takes Bella with him to the backdoor.

"Can you give Edward and I a few minutes?" Charlie asks and Esme and Carlisle both nod before walking out.

"You okay, son?" Charlie asks me.

I shake my head at him. "Yes, no ..." I chuckle. "I feel a sense of pleasure hearing that he's been hurt, but I worry that maybe subconsciously I sent Aro the message to hurt him."

"You didn't. Word about people like Cheney gets around; they were going to find out at some point."

I look at Charlie and there is something in his eyes telling me he knows more than what he is saying.

"I didn't want Bella to find out, but Jasper reminded me that someone will say something. More so because it's the first time he's been hurt behind bars."

I frown but nod, knowing he's right; the fact that they know now means he will be targeted by others.

"As time goes on, his name will lose its power and when he is hurt, no one will talk about it," Charlie says. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him, for my own pleasure of course."

I give him a nod.

It's a little while later when Bella joins me in my room, and I hug her to me.

"Is it bad that I want him to be denied painkillers, so that he can suffer the maximum amount of pain for his injuries?"

I shake my head at her as I pull her closer. "No, not at all. I feel the same way."

She chuckles a little as she looks up at me.

"I was thinking of sending Aro a gift, but—" she stops and gives me a smile.

I grin a little kissing her head.

"I told Jasper that if it happens again, I don't want to know. I only want to be told when he's due back in court, dies, or escapes. Other than that, I don't care to hear about him, or even hear his name."

I nod at her understanding.

"I love you, Edward."

I grin a little. "I love you, too, Bella."

The next few days pass by quickly, and to my surprise no one is talking about Cheney.

 **~WDYWFM~**

It's too soon and the summer holiday ends and Bella starts college as I return to work, while taking a few college courses online. Tonight we are at the cabin for the long Labor Day weekend, since neither of us has work or school obligations until Tuesday.

I smile as Bella dances with me to the soft music playing in our cabin.

"How did your second week of being a college girl go?" I ask as I kiss her neck.

"It went well," she says with a grin. "How are you getting along with your online classes?"

"They're okay; I am able to get almost two hours of course work completed each day while I am at work."

"Aren't you a smarty?"

I pull away and nod at her.

"I'm just happy that I have a few teacher friends to help me if I have a question."

We start kissing more, and things heat up fast. "God, Bella, I want you," I moan against her neck.

"I love you, Edward, and I'm ready," she whispers before kissing my neck.

I pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure, my love?"

"I've never been surer of anything. I want you in every way," she smiles at me, and takes my hand and leads me to our bed.

"I don't want you to push yourself, Bella. I want you, so much ...but I want you to want this for you, not for me," I say.

She looks up at me with warmth in her eyes. "I am sure, and have been for a few months now," she stops talking but I know what she means.

We both held off, we didn't want anything else to take away from us being together. Between all the drama in our lives, we had put off taking this step of being together so it was not filled with the other underlying issues.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was the last normal chapter, just the epilogue to go. How are you liking the story thus far? Anything you really want to see happen before we close the story? Thanks all for your patience and story love, we appreciate you.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **This is the end, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **We've got a few things planned, I am sure something will come your way soon. Happy holidays to you all, the new year will be here before we know it.**

* * *

 **What Do You Want From Me**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Edward POV**

 **Ten years later**

I smile at Lauren as she walks into my office. "Hi, Bro," she says as she hugs me tight. Even though we didn't grow up together, we have a strong bond. Many people in town have commented that they feel our bond is stronger than the normal brother and sister relationship, and it's more than likely caused by what we both have been through.

"Are you ready for your interview?" she asks.

I give her a nod.

"Are you still okay with sitting on the sofa and doing this?"

Again I nod, and she calls in her camera crew to set up. I can't help but smile at her; she is every bit of the professional journalist, just like you see on the national news sites.

Once everything is set up, she lets me know she is ready, and I walk across the room to sit on the sofa.

"Hello, Mr. Masen, thank you for meeting with me today. There are a few things I would like to cover, but first let's get the hard stuff out of the way, shall we?"

"Absolutely," I say with a smile.

"Nearly everyone in the world knows about your early life and your first several months here in Forks, Washington, but these questions start with the years that followed. Why don't you give us an insight into to what those first few years were like?"

"My second year was filled with us all healing, and then of course, the second court case against Ben Cheney." I shake my head a little. "Even now I find it hard to believe that he was able to hurt so many students," I let out a sigh at the end. "I know that after everything that happened, public and safety measures were put into place to help stop something like that happening again. But still ..." I swallow, "I think it's more the fact that knowing someone could be so calculated in their thinking, that they could do so much harm ... that is what makes the situation scary. It wasn't just the students that he hurt, though one of his victims started that way; his wife, Angela was definitely a large piece of his collateral damage. "

Lauren nods at me. "It was sad when she killed herself, but she never could get back to the reality of what her life should have been."

"I know, it was very sad, but she was brainwashed. Now that I am older, I know that the world is full of awful people, but Cheney was more than just bad. He never was an everyday person, doing something wrong. The things he did were not only wrong; they were done with a level of evilness that is hard to comprehend. He knew full well what he was doing, and not only took pleasure from his wrongdoings, but he was happy and took pride in hurting other people. There was always a level of enjoyment and pride he got from others' suffering. He always claimed he was doing the things he did for the greater good, but there was nothing about him or his actions that was acceptable or positive. It especially bothered me that he would do the things he did and say it was the way the Lord wanted things to be. He thrived using the name of God to make the things he did to hurt others okay. It's hard to understand and even believe that there are people who are that truly evil. I'm just glad that no one will ever have to endure him and his ways again. I'm not happy he was killed in prison, but I cannot sit here and say I felt sorry for him, not even for the brutality of his death."

I close my eyes shaking my head again.

"Moving on from him. It took some time for everyone to come down from the storm that was caused by the backlash of his actions. I know that I ... we ... we were some of the lucky ones. We had each other, family, friends, and a town that supported us. It also helped that I was working and going to college. Even with my schooling being online, it helped me feel as if I was improving myself."

"In those first years what was the happiest times for you?"

"Asking Bella to marry me," I say without missing a beat.

I smile remembering it so well, we had been dating a year when I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. I can't help but smile as my mind goes back to that day.

 _I had invited Bella to come with me to see a home that had been on the market for a few years. The large house was just a stone's throw away from Charlie's house._

" _With some love and attention the house could easily become a home," the realtor said trying hard not to show any concern that there would need to_ _be major_ _renovations before anyone could move in. I was not interested in what she thought; my eyes were locked on Bella, to see what she thought of this house._

" _Could you give us some time alone?" I asked keeping an eye on Bella._

" _Sure, I'll just be outside," the realtor walked away and I walked over to Bella._

" _What do you think of this house?" I asked as I hugged her from behind._

" _In a way it reminds me of the cabin, only much larger," she said. "It's a little run down, but it's still warm and inviting."_

 _I grinned showing some of my teeth as I had let out a breath._

" _You could easily get this place up to living standards," she turned around in my arms and looked me in the eyes. "I could help you," she smiled, making me kiss her lips softly._

" _Could you see yourself living here with me," I swallow my nerves, "Having a family, growing old, and making happy memories with me ... In this house?"_

 _She just looked at me and I chuckled knowing that I was not doing this right._

" _Are you asking me to live with you?" Bella had asked me with a sly smile on her face._

 _I shake my head at her. "Not really, but kind of. What I am really asking you is if you will marry me, and if you can see this house, as our home?" I asked feeling nervous._

 _As she looked at me in shock, I pulled out the ring I had brought from my pocket and dropped to one knee before her._

" _What do you say about becoming Mrs. Masen?"_

" _Yes," she said and hugged me around my head. "Yes to everything you just said," she quickly carried on making me stand and wrap my arms around and pulling her close to me._

 _I had placed the ring on her finger and kept a hold of her hand as we made our way to the realtor._

" _We would like to make an offer," I told her, trying to calm my hyper mood, now that Bella had said yes._

 _It had been almost a week later that my offer on the house was accepted. Bella had come with me and we both signed the deed to the home. Charlie had arranged to take us out afterward for dinner to celebrate. When we arrived, we found all of our family and friends there not just to celebrate us getting our home, but also our engagement._

 _The weeks and months that followed were filled with work, college, getting our home ready and organizing our wedding._

 _As soon as Bella had said yes, we asked Lauren, Alice, Esme and Rose to be bridesmaids. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were asked to be the groomsmen._

 _Bella, of course, wanted her father to walk her down the aisle, but he also meant something more to me. I'm where I am because of him, so I asked that once he had walked her down the aisle, he would join me, and stand as my best man._

 _The house was finally done and ready for us to move in one month before we were due to get married. We both decided that we wanted to start our lives in that home as a married couple, together._

 _The day we got married is still one of the best days of my entire life. I remember it so well—a mix of calmness and nervous as I got ready in my room._

" _Do you need a stiff drink?" Carlisle had asked me as he waved the bottle, "to calm the nerves?"_

 _I look at him with a grin. "I'll feel calm," I told him and frowned. "I know she will be there, she loves me as much as I love her, but I'll still take the drink."_

 _Charlie chuckled a little. "I was worried about Renee turning up," he said and let out a long breath. "I know she loved me, but this place ... living in this town wasn't for her. She wanted to live in a place where she could help a lot of people."_

 _I had stopped and watched as he gave me a soft smile. "I know that she did that, she helped."_

 _I know that Renee had been on his mind just like she'd been on Bella's mind, in those last few months. Both Tia and Esme had been doing the duties and filling the role of the mother of the bride. Where Bella had been grateful, it still hurt that her actual mother hadn't been there to share all this with her._

 _Charlie had let out a laugh which made me turn to him. "I can't help but chuckle, you know I just imagine Renee and Lizzy sitting together," he had shook his head. "They both were good people, but God, could they "not fight-fight" over anything and everything." He raised his eyebrows a little. "Anything your mother would like, Renee would have picked differently." He had stood taller and put his hand on his hip. "Yeah, that's nice," he had said using a southern girl voice, "but," he had let out a click like a noise through his teeth. "I just do not think that's right, not for a wedding."_

 _I chuckled as I looked at him._

" _Lizzy would have said 'its fine'," he had mimicked my mother so well I had laughed again._

" _And Renee—without missing a beat—would have said, 'oh bless your heart', and Renee wasn't southern," Carlisle said as he laughed._

" _I know, Bella told me," I said._

" _Yeah, it was great. Every time she spoke to another female, whether they were a friend or foe, she put on this almost southern accent. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her," Charlie smiles._

" _That may be why Bella is able to mimic Jasper's voice so well," I said._

" _She does it better than her father does," Jasper said as he walked into the room._

 _Carlisle handed out the glasses of whisky and looked at me. "To married life," he said raising his glass._

" _Married life," we repeated before we had lifted our glasses and clinked them together._

 _Charlie spent the next two hours as we got ready talking about Renee and Lizzy, and the many stories about the two of them in college. By the time we had needed to head to the church, I felt as if I had known Renee a little more. I was also surprised when I heard stories about my mom when she had been younger; it's not something I had experienced before, not from someone besides her anyway._

 _It was a little after three when we had gotten to the church, with many of the town people, having already arrived. I took my place at the front, talking softly with Jasper and Charlie._

" _See you soon, Son," Charlie said as he and Jasper made their way to where the girls were. It was only a few moments later when the music started. Jasper walked Alice down both smiling happily. Carlisle and Esme walked down next._

 _Esme had walked to me and kissed my check softly. "You look very handsome today."_

 _I smiled at her. "You look beautiful," I told her._

 _She walked over to stand with Alice as Rose and Lauren walked down with Little Bear_

 _I knelt down and pet Little Bear. "You look lovely with your bow," I told her which caused her to give me her normal big toothy dog smile. Somehow the girls had not only managed to get a bow on top of Little Bear's head, but she had kept it on._

 _I stood up as new music started to play. I looked at the door and saw Bella. She was wearing a long ivory wedding dress that was off the shoulder, fitted at the top, and puffed out a little at her hips._

 _When she reached me, I had kissed her softly on the lips and noticed her hair for the first time. Someone has taken time, and parted her hair to look like flowers, all the way down the full length of her hair._

" _You are so beautiful, my love," I whispered "You're hair is stunning," I carried on as I looked into her eyes. "I am so glad that today is the start of our forever lives together."_

 _Minister Webber cleared his throat and I smiled at him as I turned to face him._

" _Just saying hello," I told l him which had made him and the rest of the town laugh a little._

 _The service went by with many laughs and a few sobs of happiness which cleared up when I was allowed to kiss Bella for the first time as my wife._

 _The next few hours passed getting photos taken with almost the whole town it seemed. We were quickly taken to the school where our reception was being held in the gymnasium. The local diner, with the help of several of the people in town had made all of our food._

" _Good evening, everyone," Charlie said as he looked out at everyone. "I would first like to thank Mr. and Mrs. Newton for the fabulous meal that you put on. Thank you to the rest of you that helped out with cooking, and preparing all the wonderful food we have here today." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Edward, on behalf of your mother, I would like to say that you have turned into a fine young man. A man that I am proud not only to call my son, but to have married my daughter. You have grown so much over the past years. With everything that was put against you, you have endured and become a stronger person. I am looking forward to watching, and helping to guide you through these next years as you grow more as a married man, becoming a father, and excelling in your choice of careers."_

 _He took a break and turned to Bella. "Hey, baby girl," he said and stopped when a small sob worked its way out of him. "You have always been the light of my life. I know that you are a married woman now, but know that you'll always be my baby girl. No matter what, that will not change, not even when your future babies have babies," he stopped to let out a chuckle, but it's clear he meant what he said. "You make me the proudest father. You may not always be the easiest child to look after and have given me a few challenges ... and gray hair. Not to mention, actually being successful at pulling off a prank against me, your dear old dad." Nearly everyone laughed knowing that even though it was months ago, he still hadn't dropped the fact that we all had pranked him. "I know your mother is looking down on you and is so proud of how you have turned out. You've always led with your heart. I know that you two will always be there for one another. You both show us all what true love is like, and I know when the time comes, together you will be perfect as parents. So please, everyone, will you all raise your glasses, joining me in a toast to Edward and Bella._

I am brought back to the present when Lauren asks her next question. "Just after you got married, you became a teacher. How did that feel?"

"It was a dream come true, well at least for me. I went through my younger life thinking that I didn't pass high school, and therefore I wouldn't get very far in the world. It turns out that I didn't pass high school, because I was held back by an evil person with his own agenda. The things I went through were terrible. I was used as a stepping stone, but with hard work and determination, I made it. Anyone who wants to better themselves can. The want and desire is what drives a person to succeed in life." I give her a smile, "Of course, having a good support system also helps."

Lauren grins at me as she nods. "Not too long after starting to teach, you opened The Elizabeth Community Center of Music and Arts. Would you like to tell us a little about it?"

I pull at my hair a little. "It's named after my mother who was an amazing musician." I smile a little. "She taught me to play music from when I was a baby. When I was awarded the money for being wrongly incarcerated ... at first I didn't want it. I felt as if it wouldn't make up for what I had been put through. But, after talking to Bella, my family, and friends, I thought about opening a music school. It took some time, but we secured the perfect place. Bella and a few other artists painted some murals on the walls to make it as friendly and inviting as possible."

"We have music rooms for people to learn to play, write, and sing music. There are also rooms for drama students." I smile as I look at Lauren knowing she has used, and still uses the center herself. "Then there are the art rooms," I chuckle. "It's pretty popular for the younger crowd, but the adult classes fill fast, especially when there is a nude model scheduled. Lastly, we have a technology center. It not only teaches people how to make videos and movies, learn to edit, and perform general digital work, but it also has a wonderful graphic design center. We hold classes to help young and old alike learn to use new technology safely. We also stay on top of new releases and updates to programs such as Microsoft Office, Photoshop, Adobe, as well as many other programs, and offer classes on how to use them."

"As you mentioned the center is named after your mother, how did that come about?"

"Bella brought up the initial idea. After she suggested my mother's name, it stayed at the front of my mind. When I was growing up, I was very much a momma's boy. My mother was one of the strongest women I've ever known. She's been gone now for a long time, but she's still up there on the top of my list of favorite females, right along with Bella, you, and Esme, of course." I swallow a little. "Her passion for music is why I love it so much. She loved to teach, no matter how bad or good her student was. She did it for the passion, and to watch someone else get enjoyment out of music. That was always her goal. What a better way to honor my mother than to name the center after her."

"I quite agree; how do you keep the center funded?"

I lick my lips and take a drink of the water. "We are very fortunate to have some amazing volunteers, who give their time to the center. Not only that, but employees' wages are covered by donations and funding, the center receives through grants and investments. The money I initially used to launch the center has been invested well, and that will keep us financially secure for years to come. The funding we receive from the State of Washington, as well as a few Federal grants also help maintain the center. However, most of our money comes from fundraising throughout the year. We are lucky that this town helps the center out greatly either by gifting us things or holding raffles and participating in our fundraising activities. With all the funding and donations we receive, we are able to keep the classes staffed, and the costs down."

"You mentioned classes of all sorts; how much do those classes cost for the general public?"

"There are many who receive scholarships, and there is a sliding fee scale for taking classes at the center, but the most out-of-pocket a person pays for a class or lesson is two dollars. The use of the various rooms is on a first come, first serve basis, when classes are not scheduled."

"Your next fundraising effort is to get at least two brand new busses for the school, right?"

I nod at her. "Yes, over the years we have become more popular, and as of last year, people further away started signing up for classes. Some students could only come every now and then, due to parents working, or the cost to travel to the center. With the aid of the two busses and a set of routes to different areas, not only are we going to be able to employ six more people in new full-time jobs, but we are also helping more people gain access to the school."

"You've recently added a few additions to the school; what exactly are those additions?"

"We recently unveiled and opened a new concert auditorium, and also added an outsource building. The outsource building is on our property, but it is manned by local Community Resource workers. However, the building houses a food and clothing pantry, for those in need which is mainly staffed by volunteers. Many of the stores in the area donate food and clothing. We had a food and clothing drive last week which fully stocked our shelves. We have people who work there such as Boy Scouts and High School students to fulfill their community service hours. We also help special needs individuals with part-time jobs to learn how to work and be independent. The building also holds several offices, and a free clinic which has a rotation of three doctors and nurses who donate their services for a total of twenty hours a week to help those without the means to obtain healthcare. There are rooms used by the local Women's, Infants, and Children's programs, and several other community service organizations.

"As for the auditorium, it is an asset to the center and community. We now have a place to not only hold concerts, recitals, plays, musicals, and dances, but due to the floor plan, we can also rent the space out for things such as wedding receptions and large parties, which will also help to fund the yearly operational costs."

"The extra buildings were built from donations alone, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, they were fully funded from donations and different raffles. All of our talent shows, and plays were held at the school, and were free to attend with a donation, and over the span of two years we raised enough to build the new additions, along with sales from other items."

"What kind of items does the center sell?"

"There are always shirts, cups, and posters printed for each play, musical, show, or event. We also have shirts, shorts, sweats, hoodies, cups, bags, and other things with the center logo on them to help raise funding. The nice thing is that the Graphic Design part of the center is able to do the designs of the items and we get them printed at a great price. Also, for every show we hold, be it theater or a recital, we sell both video and recorded copies. Anyone can order those from our website."

"We'll be sure to show your web address on the screen," Lauren says with a smile. "The Elizabeth Masen Community Center of Music and Arts was not up and running for long when you had a surprise, isn't that right?"

I smile, but also shiver a little. Even now, almost seven years later from that day we found out—and knowing that everything turned out okay—the fear I felt in the doctor's office is still embedded in my mind.

 _I had watched Bella for the past week and she looked pale, and tired._

" _I think we should go to the doctor," I whispered to her but she shook her head._

" _It's just the flu," she answered._

 _I opened my mouth but before I could speak she moved away from me. She only got a few feet and bent over throwing up all over the floor._

" _I'm sorry," she said, "I'll get this cleaned up."_

 _She walked away and I followed her. "Bella," I said but she just picked up the cleaning items._

" _I'll do it, you need to go and lay down," I told her taking the stuff from her._

" _It's my puke, I'll clean it," she said._

 _I smiled and kissed her head._

" _Don't care … I'll clean it, you go lay down. Please?"_

 _She moved back from me._

" _Little Bear, no!" she stated in louder than her normal tone of voice._

 _I turn to see Little Bear is starting to lick it. "Little Bear!" I raised my voice and she stopped and just looked at me. "No!" I carried on kneeling next to her._

 _She started to lick my face but I backed away._

" _Not until you have had your teeth brushed, nasty girl."_

 _She just stared at me and then moved away._

 _I quickly cleaned up, and then headed to our room and found Bella lying in the bed. Little Bear was on the bed next to her._

" _I'm calling Carlisle; you need to see a doctor."_

 _Bella opened her eyes. "Maybe before I do that, I should take a pregnancy test."_

 _I felt myself freeze. "You're pregnant?" I whispered._

" _Maybe, I'm not sure, but I am late. About a week and a half late, so it could be a mix of the flu and pregnancy."_

" _I'll go out and get a test."_

 _I kissed her head and then looked to Little Bear. "Watch over her, until I get home," she looked at me and then lay back down._

 _I went right to the store and picked up three tests._

" _Shit, no way," Jake said making me look at him._

" _Won't know until she takes it," I smiled at him._

" _Well, good luck," he smiled at me._

 _I grinned at him and paid quickly. "Keep the change" I say as I started to leave with the sack of pregnancy tests._

 _I drove quickly home and ran up the stairs._

" _Hey," I said when I saw that she was sitting up and drinking some water._

" _I got up and brushed my teeth, and had to pee, so it is in a cup in there," she said pointing to the bathroom._

 _I nodded at her and headed into the bathroom._

 _I quickly read the directions and dipped each test in her urine and then took them back to the bedroom with me._

" _We have to wait three minutes before they will be ready," I said setting my alarm on my cellphone. "So I may just as well brush Little Bear's teeth."_

" _Come on, Little Bear," I said looking at her._

 _As soon as she saw the toothbrush she sat and gave me her doggy smile showing her teeth._

" _You're a good girl," I told her pleased at how well she let me brush her teeth._

 _I'd just finished when my phone beeped._

" _Ready?" I asked and she nodded at me._

 _We looked at the tests together and saw that they were all positive._

" _We're going to have a baby," I said with a grin, and hugged Bella to me. I pulled back and just looked at her when I saw that she didn't seem happy._

" _I'll feel my excitement after I get rid of this flu," she mumbled._

" _Just lie down and take it easy," I told her._

 _I picked up my laptop and completed my collage work as Bella slept next to me in the bed. It was almost dinner time when I heard my front door open, and then Charlie's voice._

 _I got up and went to the front room._

" _Hello," I said seeing Carlisle and Esme next to him._

" _Do you have something to tell us?" Charlie asked and the look of excitement on each of their faces made it clear to me that Jake had been talking._

" _She ... we're going to have a baby."_

 _They all smiled happily and hugged me._

" _Where is she?" Esme asked._

" _She's in bed, she still has the flu," I told them softly._

" _I'll just go up fast and see her," Charlie said and walked quickly out of the room._

" _Does she have an appointment with the doctor yet?" Carlisle asked._

 _I shook my head at him. "She'll need a scan, too," I said out loud._

" _I can book her in for an appointment. Let's schedule it out about two weeks, to help give her time to recover from the flu."_

 _I nodded my head at him and felt very happy. "Can't believe it's all coming together," I swallowed. "I mean, we've been married for two years now and were just beginning to talk about starting a family. We were going to wait until we both finished this year of college but," I had cut myself off, "I just can't help being excited. She's only a few weeks, many be four tops, but I am really happy."_

" _This year of college will be done before the baby is due. If I worked this out correctly, shell be due the last week in October or the first week in November. I am sure Jasper will arrange something so that she can still do her internship with him," Carlisle stated._

" _I'll baby sit," Esme added with a smile which made me chuckle._

" _We should wait until she's feeling better, and is a part of this, before we start to plan everything," I said._

 _I looked at Carlisle. "Can you get a hold of Frank, too, so we can keep an eye on her hip, this is not going to be easy for her?"_

 _Carlisle nodded at me, but didn't say anything as Charlie and Bella walked in._

" _You should have woken me," she said to me, "I'll go and start on dinner."_

" _No," we all said._

" _I have a nice beef roast dinner cooked in the crockpot; Carlisle and I will go home and get it. There is enough for all of us, plus several lunches," Esme said and then hugged Bella to her._

" _Congratulations," she said clearly very happy._

" _Thank you," Bella said and moved to hug me close to her._

 _The next two weeks seemed to fly by, with Bella still looking like death, and being sick. I'd been reading up on pregnancy so I knew this is a part of it, and that Bella may need to be admitted to the hospital if she kept being as sick as she was._

 _I held her hand as the technician scanned her tummy. "Do twins run in either of your families?" she asked._

" _My father was a twin, but his brother died in childbirth," Bella said._

" _Not sure about my dad, but for the rest of my family no," I answered, and then the questions sank in and I paled. "Are we having twins?"_

 _Bella looked up at me. "Twins?" she asked looking happy as well as scared._

" _Not twins," the technician said._

" _Triplets?" I question._

" _Not quite, there are four of them."_

" _Four," I whispered with shock. "How? I mean isn't that something that people who use fertility treatments have?"_

" _It is uncommon, but anything is possible. Here take a look," she turned the screen and showed us each of the babies, and their heartbeats._

" _I need to get a hold of your physician," she said turning off the machine. I knew she did, but the sound of her voice told me this would not be smooth sailing for Bella. "Go ahead and get dressed, I'll have the nurse come in shortly."_

 _I texted Carlisle asking him to come down here as fast as he could._

" _It's going to be alright, I mean the babies' heartbeats were strong," Bella said sounding as if she was getting stressed out._

" _I'm here with you, we'll face this together," I said kissing her quickly. I helped her sit up and she slowly got dressed._

 _A nurse led Bella and me to a room that had a bed in it. "I'm going to put in an IV, because the doctor is worried you're starting to become dehydrated. Get comfortable on the bed, we'll get this started and then the doctor will be in to talk with you," she said. She took Bella's blood pressure and then hooked her up to the IV. Before walking to the door, she smiled. "The doctor will be right with you."_

" _They really saw four babies," Bella said and I looked at the pictures we had been given._

" _Yeah, they're all here," I answered and looked to Bella who was panicked looking._

" _We're not having any more children after this," she chuckled as the door opened._

" _Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Masen," the woman said "I'm Dr. Biers but you can call me Cathy," she held out her hand and I shook it then Bella did._

" _I've looked over your scan, and as you know pregnancies like this are very uncommon. I have to inform you that multi births are very difficult. They have a higher risk of miscarriages, stillbirths, premature births—"_

" _How do we stop that from happening?" Bella asked cutting her off._

" _Miscarriages are not caused by something that you do, but with having four fetuses, the risk is much higher. We recommend performing a selective reduction."_

" _What?" I asked swallowing. "What's that?" I asked hoping it's not what I thought it was._

" _It means we can reduce the risk by aborting one or two of the fetuses."_

 _I closed my eyes as Bella sobbed a little. I opened my eyes and clasped Bella's hand._

" _But there is a risk to do that isn't there?"_

" _Yes, there is a chance that you could lose all of the fetuses."_

" _No!" Bella stated with a raised voice._

" _Mrs. Masen, you are already a high risk."_

 _Bella again shook her head 'no'. "I can't," she said and I pulled her to me as the door opened._

" _Sorry this room is being used," Cathy said but turned to see Carlisle looking at us worriedly._

" _It's okay, I asked him to come," I told her._

" _The baby?" he asked with a heart breaking look on his face._

" _There are four babies," I told him, which caused him look at me in surprise._

" _We are having four babies," I added. "Cathy was just telling us about the risks and what they recommend we do."_

 _Carlisle looked at her and then walked to Bella's notes._

" _May I look at your notes, Bella?"_

 _Bella pulled back from me and nodded her head. "Yeah, then tell me how to get through this with keeping all four," she begged._

" _I can't ... will not ... pick which babies die ... I can't," she cried burying her face against my chest._

" _Okay, Bella, calm down. Let me look at this, and talk to Cathy; we'll give you the best plan," Carlisle stated._

" _Cathy, can you join me for a moment?" He asked and walked to the side of the room._

 _I could tell it was a heated conversation, but they kept their voices low._

 _Carlisle and Cathy came back over and Carlisle pats Bella's back._

" _It will be a lot of bed rest, more so as the weeks pass. As soon as you hit five months, I want you off your feet most of the time, more so with your hip." He stopped. "We'll scan you every two weeks and plan a cesarean section around thirty-four weeks."_

 _Bella just nodded as did I._

" _They have to be alright." she whispered._

" _Right now you need to rest and get fluid in you. I'll speak with Cathy more and we'll get a detailed plan together."_

 _They both walked out of the room and Bella just looked at me. "You're not mad that I didn't talk it through with you first are you?"_

 _I shook my head. "No, I was thinking the same as you, I couldn't choose either."_

" _Four," she chuckled. "How the hell did that happen?"_

 _I shook my head at her. "Not sure," I smiled. "We're going to have our hands full."_

 _Bella hummed. "I think Esme may rethink babysitting for us."_

 _I snorted. "She'll probably love the idea. I mean, seriously she will have a house full of kids to dote on."_

" _Do you want me to call Charlie and her?" I asked._

 _Bella nodded at me. "Yeah, but don't say anything until they get here."_

 _I stood up and gave both her mouth and stomach a kiss, before pulling out my cell phone. I called both and said Bella had to be here a while to get fluids, and we would like them to come and see us._

 _It didn't take very long for them both to show up. They came into the room, smiling happily, and I am sure that both Bella and I had a look of worry on our faces, because they both seemed to become serious right away._

" _What happened, what's going on?" Charlie asked moving to Bella's side._

" _Bella's pregnancy has been considered very high risk," I said feeling caught up over it._

" _Why ... what's wrong?" Esme asked and I handed her the scanned pictures._

" _What? I mean ..." she stuttered and Charlie looked over at them._

" _Why are there four pictures in one?" he asked. "Thought they only put one per ... wait a minute ..." he stopped for a second. "Why does it say baby one, baby two, baby three, and baby four?"_

" _I am having quads," Bella said._

" _Four babies," Esme repeated, "what have they said?"_

 _I shook my head and told them what Cathy had told us, and that Carlisle had left with her to try and sort out a plan for us._

" _He'd better hurry and get back up here, he knows how I feel about waiting," Esme said biting her nails. "If he is not back in the next three minutes I will hunt him down."_

 _As if he had heard her threat he walked through the door._

" _Okay, we've come up with a plan of sorts that will hopefully help you and all four babies get through this safely," Carlisle stated._

" _First, we think that both attending college and working will put too much added stress on you, so that will need to be eliminated immediately. If you want to stay in college, you will need to switch to online courses to reduce the amount of time that you will be on your feet. Frank is going to have weekly therapy sessions with you, and will get you set up with some kind of assistance equipment and possibly a brace to help take as much pressure off your hip as possible. We're going to book you in for scans every other week. You will also need to see Cathy every other week. One week a scan, the next you will see Cathy. You will be here a lot. If it's okay, I will also keep an eye on you by attending all your scan appointments, so that if anything doesn't look right, we can deal with it immediately. Because you are feeling so sick and are dehydrated, we want you to stay in the hospital for at least tonight, and rest while we continue to give you fluids. We also want to see if you can keep down some food."_

 _Bella just nodded her head at him._

" _Tell me what else I can do to help her?" I said slowly feeling deeply worried._

" _Just make sure that she is resting and doesn't try to do too much, and absolutely no walking Little Bear."_

" _What … why?" Bella asked looking at him._

 _Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Not with the lead, anyway. If she's walking next to you off leash, that's fine. I don't want to take the chance that she could accidentally pull on her leash causing you to fall. However, keep in mind you are to stay off your feet as much as possible, no jogging at all, and we would prefer that you only get exercise on a zero impact machine."_

" _I'll speak to the town, and make sure everyone knows that right now Little Bear cannot be on a leash if you are outside with her," Charlie said and looked deep in thought._

" _It's illegal for her not to be on a lead," Bella muttered._

" _That's why I said I will speak to the town, if everyone agrees that due to the circumstances it will be okay until the babies are born, and then it'll be fine."_

" _Our plan is to bring you in around thirty-three weeks, and schedule you in for a cesarean-section in your thirty-fourth week."_

" _Isn't that too early?" I asked._

" _They will need to be in the NICU for the first few weeks; yes, but they'll be a higher risk not just to them but also to Bella if we leave them longer than that."_

 _Esme just nodded her head at him._

" _We'll have everything in place for Bella and the babies; we just have to take each day as it comes," Carlisle said softly to us all._

 _It was quite late when I stood up knowing that I had to go home._

" _Tell Lauren," Bella said to me. "She should really have been here."_

 _I shook my head at her. "She took Little Bear for us," I reminded her._

 _I kissed Bella and walked out with Charlie and Esme. "Remember that we are here for you, too," Esme told me and gave me a hug. "We'll get you both through this," she carried on._

" _She's going to need clothes, right?" Charlie muttered making me tilt my head._

" _Ah, yeah, she's going to get big quickly because there are four babies," I muttered not having thought about that._

" _Let's just take it as it comes. I'll pick up some slacks that will last her a few weeks, but let's not jump too far ahead in planning a new wardrobe."_

 _I gave them a nod and got in to the truck. "See you both tomorrow," I said and they both nodded at me._

 _I drove right to Lauren's who was still living with her mother. "Hi," Tanya said as she opened the door, and her face fell a little. "Did everything go okay today?" she asked as I walked in._

" _So did you see my nephew?" Lauren asked._

" _It could be a girl," Tanya said._

" _Nope it's a boy," Lauren said looking at me._

" _You've got a one in four chance for a boy or a girl, maybe we will get both," I chuckled._

" _What?" Both Lauren and Tanya said together. "I don't get it," Lauren carried on._

" _She's having four babies?" Tanya yelled out making me nod._

" _Yeah," I take them through what Carlisle had said and they both had given me a smile._

" _It's a yes for me; Little Bear is fine and always listens to commands. I'll help out as much as I can. I could help Bella explain to the college, and get her classes sorted."_

" _If you could let them know she's in the hospital that would help," I said._

" _I don't have anything going on Wednesdays, so I can sit with Bella on those days, and keep her company while helping her study," Lauren said with a smile._

" _I can change my shifts from Fridays to Saturdays, and then I can be with her on Fridays," Tanya smiled._

" _Yeah, Esme could do a day or two, and I am sure Mary could even have her sitting in the lounge at the school one day so she's close to you."_

 _I grin feeling happy that we have such a great team behind us. "You know what. Little Eric was looking for a job; you could hire him to walk Little Bear once a day to take that pressure off. He may be autistic but he is great with animals, and it'll help him gain some independence," Tanya told me._

" _I'll speak to him and his mom to see if they think he's up for it," I told them, knowing that Eric was very good with Little Bear. Eric is seventeen now, but he still has melt downs, and I will need guidance in this._

 _I left Lauren and Tanya's with Little Bear heading right home. I had lain in bed, but found it very hard to sleep. The next day I told Mary, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. Mary gave me some time off, and by the time I arrived home from visiting Bella the whole town knew not only that Bella was pregnant but that we were expecting four babies._

 _Bella had stayed in the hospital for ten days, and by the time she was sent home she could eat small child sized meals. If she ate slowly and kept eating small meals every three to four hours, she would get the nutrients that she and the babies needed._

 _The weeks went by slow, and smooth considering as the pregnancy progressed. It wasn't until Bella had reached her twenty-sixth week that things had taken a more worrying turn._

 _Bella had let out a sigh and I looked to her. "We could, if you wanted ask if at least we have one boy and one girl," I said to her knowing she was still unsure about asking the sex of the babies._

 _Bella snorted. "I hope we have a least one of each sex, that way I definitely won't have to do this again."_

 _I leaned down to kiss her head. "But if there's only one of one and three of the other, the one may feel outnumbered and want another baby to try to even it out."_

 _Bella had simply looked at me. "They'll have you or me," she almost growled and I chuckled._

" _Afternoon, Bella, Edward," Julie said as she walked through the door. "How are you doing?" she asked while setting things up for the scan._

" _Okay, just huge," Bella said and I smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek._

 _Julie first measured Bella's stomach and noted it before adding the gel for the scan._

" _Just taking measurements of each of the babies, and then I'll let you see them," she carried on._

" _How's your daughter's wedding planning going?" Bella asked making Julie hum._

" _Not so good, she changed her mind about the church," she added in an eye roll. "Now, she wants have a humanist wedding ... saying that it makes more sense since she doesn't go to church."_

 _Julie stopped talking and looked at the screen puzzled._

" _Just give me a second; I want to double check this," she said and then carried on with a few clicks on the screen._

 _Bella had taken a hold of my hand holding it._

" _Baby three is still measuring smaller," she stopped and turned to look at Bella. "Baby one, doesn't look as if it has grown much. I will need to call Cathy down to look this over."_

 _Bella just nodded but looked to be in shock._

" _How about I show you them first?" Julie asked turning the screen toward us. "They all have very good heartbeats," she said, "and one or more babies being small is not uncommon. I'll be right back."_

 _Julie had turned off the screen and walked out._

" _They have made it this far, and they'll make it until the end, just six more weeks," Bella said._

 _I kissed her feeling unsure of what I could say to her. Thankfully it didn't take long for Cathy to walk in the room with Julie. She had just sat down when Carlisle walked in._

" _Hi," he said giving Bella a kiss, before moving to look at the screen._

 _Cathy hummed a little and then looked to us. "Baby three is around twenty percent smaller than the two healthier ones. Baby one on the other hand has only grown a little since two weeks ago. However, both look lively and their heartbeats are great. I would like to scan you every week now. I would also like to start giving you steroid injections to help the babies' lung development."_

 _All Bella could do was to nod at her._

" _They are all doing great," Carlisle said to Bella holding her hand. "You're doing great," he added on a wink. "We are giving them every chance we can."_

 _After that day, the whole town seemed to take more care of Bella. There was always someone at our door with food, or to help with anything they could around the yard. Tanya even came by to help clean the house. Everyone made it possible so that Bella wasn't on her feet and had plenty to eat. She had just turned thirty-two weeks and five days when Little Bear started to act odd. Everywhere that Bella went, she was right there with her. When it came to the afternoon, she just started to whine and bark, and even looked panicked. She went from Bella's side to the front door and back again. Thinking that she wanted a walk I grab her lead, but when I opened the door, she went to the car._

" _You want to go for a drive?" I asked her making her bark, she ran away from me, inside the house._

 _I walked into the house and saw that she was not beside Bella like I figured she would be._

" _Where did Little Bear go?"_

" _I'm not sure, she's been acting strange all day, I think we should take her to the vet," Bella said sounding worried._

" _Yeah, if she's still like this tomorrow, I'll take her in before work," I replied as I went see where she had run off to._

 _I found her standing next to Bella's suitcase._

" _Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her._

 _She bit the handle and started to pull on Bella's case, making me narrow my eyes at her._

 _She looked up and then ran into the other room. I followed her and when I got to Bella, Little Bear had her head lying on Bella's abdomen._

" _I think we should get you checked out," I said making Bella look at me. "I think Little Bear's worried about you."_

 _She held out her hand and I helped her stand. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "Her and everyone else."_

 _I moved closer to Bella and kissed her._

" _I don't think that's what's wrong with her, but if helps her calm down, we can go get checked out."_

 _I nodded at her. I helped Bella to the car and opened the door, and Little Bear got in. I sent a text asking Carlisle if he would meet us outside, so that Little Bear had someone to watch over her. I started to drive to the hospital and was half way there, when Little Bear barked as Bella gasped._

" _My water just broke," Bella said looking at me in panic. I looked back at Little Bear feeling a little confused but drove faster toward the hospital._

" _Edward," Carlisle said opening Bella's door._

" _Bella's water broke."_

" _How long ago?" he asked._

" _On the way here, so not long ago."_

 _Within half an hour of arriving at the hospital Bella was in the operating room._

" _Do you think Little Bear knew I was in labor? Or that I was going to go into labor?" Bella asked as Cathy started to cut her open._

" _Maybe," I told her having no idea how it was possible, but thankful that we were almost here when Bella's water broke._

" _Baby one is a girl," Cathy said. It took a few long moments but we heard a small whimper that sounded more like a kitten. "Baby two is a girl," she said. This time the cry is quick and louder, but not by much. "Baby three is a boy, and baby four is a boy," both the boys sound so much louder than our girls._

" _We've got two of each," Bella told me, with a smile._

" _We do."_

" _Check on them," she carried on with a sob. "You know, make sure there are forty fingers and toes."_

 _I nodded, and kissed her before walking over to where the babies were._

 _Baby girl two and baby boy four both looked bigger than the other two. But it was clear even to me that that my first baby girl was having problems._

" _We need to move them to the NICU but you have time for a photo," the head nurse stated._

 _I nodded and took a quick photo. I watched them get wheeled out and moved back to Bella._

" _They look so cute," I told her as I showed her the photo._

" _It won't be long until you get to see them, Bella," Cathy said as Bella smiled looking at the photo._

 _The first few days had been hard, mostly because Bella was bed bound due to having an infection that she must have picked up just before she went into labor. She hated it, but understood that it needed to be treated for a full day of antibiotics before she could touch the babies._

 _The second she had been given the all clear she was right down in the NICU watching over each of them._

 _We had already picked out names. Our first baby girl was Renee Esme, and we call her Remy for short. Renee was a very strong woman and we knew that name was fitting for her. Our next girl was named Elizabeth Mary, but we shorten it to Beth. Our first boy was named Charles Jasper, who instantly caught the nick-name CJ. Our second boy was named Anthony Carlisle, and we call him AC. We made sure that each baby had a good strong name, honoring the people that meant so much to us._

 _Charlie, to my surprise cried just a little when we told him the babies' names. He quickly agreed that they were all named well._

 _Bella had left the hospital ten days after giving birth, and then four weeks later, Beth and AC were able to come home. Only a few days later, CJ joined us, then almost two weeks after that Remy came home._

 _Just like I thought, Remy is the one that had the most problems; but she is just like her mother and namesake, a fighter and has overcome nearly all of them._

 _It wasn't until she was almost a year old that the doctors had found out that she had hypoglycemia. Once we found out what was hindering her development, she began to flourish once we began medication. Now, she has no issue keeping up with her siblings._

"Tomorrow is a big day; not only do your children start first grade, but it's also your first day as the High School principal. How do you feel about it all?" Lauren asks giving me a small smile clearly knowing I was just having a trip down memory lane.

"I think I will miss the kids. I know the school, and the entire staff well, but they're still my babies. I feel proud that they have come this far, and that they have not let their initial sizes or being born early stop them from meeting all their normal milestones. As for me, working here as the principal is nerve wracking to say the least. Mary has left very big shoes to fill. I hope that everyone knows that I am still me and that no matter what job I hold in this school they can come to me."

Lauren asks me a few more questions before wrapping up.

"I want photos, lots of photos of tomorrow," Lauren says after her camera crew walks out.

"I know we have a list of people who want photos," I tell her.

Lauren snorts. "Yeah, I think Dusty wants us to go to school, to mark the event. Forks' first Quads start school," she says with a chuckle making me smile at her.

"Things going well between the two of you?" I ask and watch as she blushes. Dusty is her boss, and they've been quietly dating for awhile now.

"They are; he wants to join the quads and me this weekend when I take them to the zoo." She tilts her head at me and bites her lip.

"I'm sure that'll be fine, just run it past Bella," I tell her and Lauren hugs me.

"Later, Bro," she says before walking out.

 **~WDYWFM~**

The next morning we are all up early.

"Everyone in the van," I say as the kids all pile in, with Little Bear in the front between Bella and me.

"This so exciting," Beth says bouncing in her seat.

"No, not really, it's just like kindergarten." CJ pipes in.

"But we're going to meet new kids," AC tells them clearly getting excited.

"No, we won't, we already know everyone," Remy says in a duh tone making me laugh.

We arrive at the school, and Bella and I walk our children to their classroom. We spent some time taking photos and getting them settled.

"Remy, remember to watch your snack, and let the school nurse check your sugar level."

Remy nods and I pull her to me, hugging her close. "Love you," I whisper to her.

I move hugging each of them and telling them I love them. Bella follows my lead and does the same. I laugh when Little Bear sniffs each of the kids and gives a little whine as we walk toward the door.

"I'll be right here to pick you up at three," Bella says trying hard not to cry.

I walk her out and we get into the van. I drive right to my school with them. Bella is now the school counselor, and Little Bear has come to be the school's therapy dog.

"See you at lunch," I say kissing Bella before we head inside the school.

It's only the first break when I hear a bark outside my door. "Come in," I say and Little Bear walks in with Sally who has been crying.

"Hello, Sally," I say getting up. "Take a seat and I'll get you some water."

Sally pets Little Bear as I get her a bottle of water.

"Can you tell me what's happened?"

Sally just shrugs. "Just so much."

I frown a Little. Sally is new to Forks, having only moved here a few months ago.

"You know it's common to feel overwhelmed; you have had some big changes in your life."

Sally's mother had passed away almost a year and a half ago, but I feel that she's still grieving over it.

"This school is smaller than my other one, but ..." she trails off as the bell rings, telling everyone that break time is over. "Should I go back to class?"

"You're okay for now, drink your water and just take some time out."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I am working," I smile at her, "but you're free to sit with me, or you can go and see Mrs. Masen."

Sally bites her lip. "She's nice. My dad said I should speak to her," she stops talking.

"But you don't feel ready, or feel like you have much to say?" I ask hoping she will give me something.

She nods at me. "Not good at talking," she finally says.

"Neither am I. What helped me was to write down my thoughts and then share it when and if I felt I needed to. I also play music when I'm feeling overwhelmed. Mrs. Masen paints and draws. We even pet Little Bear," I say giving the dog a pat on her head.

"Could I draw as I sit here for a little bit?"

"You can," I tell her passing her some paper and a pencil.

"You can use the small desk over there," I say pointing to the quiet area I set up for situations like this. "I'll just be here at my desk."

Sally sits for almost half an hour before Bella shows up, with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Sally," she says as she walks to my desk.

"I need to grab these files from you," she carries on handing me a list of names, before she turns and looks at Sally.

"Hey, Sally, I need to take Little Bear for a walk, would you like to come with us?"

"Shouldn't you be making me go back to class?" Sally asks.

"The class will be there when you two are done," I tell her making her shrug.

"Okay then, yeah, I would like to go with you to walk Little Bear. She is such a pretty dog," Sally smiles at Bella.

I chuckle and nod at her, before winking at my wife. I watch Bella walk out with Sally and Little Bear. It's only a few moments later when Tia walks in.

"That is the reason our kids don't want to go to college and just stay here."

I roll my eyes at her. "This is my first day, which is all because of Mary."

Tia snorts. "You've been doing this for almost two years, it's the reason you got the job."

"I am the only one in the school that applied," I argue back knowing that Rose didn't want the job if she had, then she would be sitting where I am.

"You are doing a great job, and I think you are making a big difference. I am sure the powers that be, will be in to check on you in a few weeks though."

"I'm sure they will be. It will not to be to check on how I am doing it, but to see what they can get me to do for them and you know it," I say making her chuckle but nod at me.

"They will find out like I did, that all we want is for the children to enjoy their school, and grow up to be strong individuals that have good morals."

She nods. "We can only hope that we reach some of them," she says looking out my window.

I turn looking out to see Sally playing with Little Bear as she talks to Bella.

"I think this town, and its people are very special, especially in the fact that we seem to be able to reach and help people."

"You know that you have become a part of that, a part of what makes this town so special," Tia tells me.

I feel the heat of my blushing on my cheeks. "I had some great people showing me the way. Showing me that I no longer had to keep asking 'what do you want from me' and started asking 'what can I do to help support you'."

Tia nods at me and walks out my office.

I look back out the window, seeing Bella. She's still the most beautiful woman I know, both inside and out. I know that we'll always get through anything because we support each other.

I turn back to my desk, going back to my work. I've never felt as content in my life as I have felt in the past several years. I no longer feel as if I have to wonder what others want from me, now I live by the thoughts of what I can do to help others.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the end of this one, and we hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. Huge thanks goes out to all our patient readers who have waited on us with this one, while real life knocked us around a bit.**

 **We have several things as always that we are working on, so keep us on alert, there will be something coming your way soon.**


End file.
